The Hopscotch's Seventh Floor
by Mia Masen
Summary: {Secuela: Me and the Handsome Man} ¿Qué "campos de batallas" tocan enfrentar después de haber obtenido una victoria? UA.
1. El lapso de azúcar

**THE HOPSCOTCH'S SEVENTH FLOOR.**

**Beateado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

**Playlist:**

**(1) Game of love – Carlos Santana ft. Michelle Branch.**

**(2) Last train to London – ELO.**

* * *

**BPOV**

— _Éxito._

" _¿Qué es el éxito?_

" _¿Es acaso la realización de aquellas metas propuestas por nuestras expectativas? ¿Es esa la verdadera definición? Bueno, pareciera ser que durante toda nuestra vida hemos pensado que la palabra "éxito" era una meta; un fin que debíamos alcanzar, porque es lo que nuestros padres nos han inculcado desde pequeños. _

" _Pero con el tiempo crecimos… y nos dimos cuenta que por más que nos esforcemos e intentemos alcanzar algo, siempre existirá una probabilidad de que aquello que tanto anhelamos no se cumpla. Crecemos y nos quitan nuestra esperanza, nuestros sueños de ser el próximo revolucionario del siglo XXI, de ser un líder mundial… o basquetbolista de los Lakers._

Todos en el anfiteatro nos echamos a reír, Ángela rió para sí misma antes de continuar.

— _Nos hemos vuelto adultos y profesionales, hemos abandonado nuestros sueños al pensar que no todo es posible. Pero, ¿saben una cosa? Tan equivocados no estamos. Sí, es cierto, no todo en esta vida es posible. ¿Pero por qué eso debe desmotivarnos? _

" _Cuando vayamos a nuestra primera entrevista de trabajo, el 70% de nosotros no será escogido. ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Nos tiramos en la cama y decidimos no trabajar de nuevo? No, por supuesto que no. Tomamos las críticas constructivas y buscamos otra oportunidad. La vida se trata de oportunidades. Las que tomas y las que dejas… Y todas son nuestras. Si nuestro sueño es inalcanzable, ¿por qué dejar de soñar? ¿Por qué no buscar otro sueño? ¿Por qué fallar una vez es algo malo? Incluso si fallamos muchas veces, es un indicio. Un indicio de que algo no está bien, que estamos tomando el rumbo equivocado. Y deberíamos estar agradecidos de ese indicio, porque si no conseguir un trabajo es terrible, no quiero imaginar lo que debe sentirse trabajar durante años en el lugar equivocado y descubrirlo cuando ya has perdido mucho tiempo de tu vida. _

Ángela miró por unos segundos el papel que leía y frunció sus labios. Alzó su mirada y sus ojos me encontraron por unos segundos, me estaba sonriendo.

— _Una vez, alguien me habló acerca de "Los Campos de Batallas". Me dijo que la vida es un campo de batalla. Existen guerras que nos tocará afrontar, y batallas que nos tocará pelear. No solo es importante darse cuenta de que son importantes, sino que también son necesarias. Te caerás, porque no puedes triunfar en cada batalla. Pero como el soldado que eres, te levantas y sigues luchando. Yo sé que no es fácil luchar constantemente, pero esa podría ser una buena meta para nosotros ahora que debemos volvernos verdaderos adultos. Yo creo que cualquier persona que logre levantarse después de tantas caídas es admirable. Quiero el día de mañana enseñarles a mis hijos que no importa cuántas veces perdamos. No se tratan de las caídas, se trata de cuántas veces te levantas y te vuelves fuerte. Cuando lo consigues… nada ni nadie puede derribarte, no sin dar una buena batalla antes. Que cada batalla signifique algo importante para nosotros y nos recuerde que sólo las buenas cosas son las que más cuestan. Sólo aquellas._

" _El éxito no se trata sólo de un logro. También se trata de los fracasos que uno logra superar._

Había leído ese discurso por lo menos tres veces antes de la ceremonia, pero algo en el ambiente – quizás la sonrisa de nuestros compañeros, las lágrimas de nuestros padres orgullosos y la certeza de que un gran cambio comenzaba a palpitarse en nuestras vidas – hicieron de este momento uno muy importante y valioso.

Ángela, siendo la de mejor promedio de nuestra promoción, terminó su discurso celebrando por un nuevo comienzo para nuestra carrera profesional y todos se levantaron para aplaudir por tan memorables palabras. Ella sonreía con humildad, y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, preguntándome de ese modo si lo había hecho bien. Asentí una sola vez, aplaudiendo y sonriéndole para garantizarle que había salido mucho mejor que en los seis ensayos que habíamos hecho la noche anterior.

Cuando ella volvió a su asiento, la ceremonia de graduación continuó con la parte más esperada del acto: la entrega de diplomas.

Tuve que esperar algo así como diez minutos hasta que nombraran mi nombre, me sentía nerviosa siendo la atención del escenario, aunque sea por unos pocos segundos. Y sabía de _dónde_ provenían esos miedos.

— Swan, Isabella Marie.

Cuando subí por la pequeña escalera del escenario oí cómo alguien entre el público aplaudía y ovacionaba exageradamente. En realidad, eran varios. Llamó la atención de muchas personas y sólo para confirmar que se trataba de una de las mañas del Oso, miré por unos segundos hacia el público y mis dos pies izquierdos hicieron aparición cuando me tropecé con un escalón y por poco caía al suelo.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso y mordí mi labio sintiéndome completamente estúpida. Sólo Bella Swan se tropezaba en su acto de graduación.

Me entregaron el diploma y me prometí no mirar hacia el público e ignorar los aplausos. Me tomaron fotografía con el decano de la Universidad, el vice-decano y con una de mis profesoras de literatura inglesa, la más popular entre los alumnos por ser considerablemente amable en los exámenes. Con mucha discreción, bajé por las escaleras y volví a mi asiento.

Tras terminar de entregar todos los diplomas y unas últimas palabras por parte del decano deseándonos mucho éxito en nuestras carreras, llevando con honor y orgullo el título de "Graduados de la Universidad de New York", dio por finalizado el acto y todos lanzaron su birrete hacia el techo. Yo lo tiré al suelo.

Saludé políticamente a unos cuántos compañeros. Algunos felices, otros emocionados ya entre lágrimas. Alcancé a ver a Ángela entre el montón y me acerqué a ella para abrazarla.

— Felicidades, An. Todo ha salido perfecto —sonreí.

— ¿Tú crees? —mordió su labio, indecisa—. Me salteé la parte de los logros. Y esa era muy importante.

— Oh, ya has dicho suficiente, podrán arreglárselas por su cuenta —reí poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mientras nos reíamos, aparecieron los padres de Ángela y su hermano menor. Los saludé y me felicitaron al igual que a su hija. Ellos querían saludar a mis padres, entonces me tocó divisarlos entre el gentío.

Me tomó menos de cinco segundos, el grupo era realmente llamativo frente a la concurrencia.

— ¡Bella! —me llamó la voz de Alice que provenía detrás de nosotros. Me di la vuelta y ella se acercó para abrazarme con dulzura. Su perfume me aturdió—. ¡Felicidades amiga! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

No fueron las palabras de Alice las que me incomodaron, fue el hecho de tenerla a pocos metros de Ángela. Eso no era cómodo para nadie alrededor.

— Eh… iré a saludar al resto, Bella —me informó Ángela en un tono de voz muy bajito. Se dio la vuelta y fue a saludar a unos compañeros. La sonrisa maliciosa de mi amiga era tan obvia.

— Eres cruel intimidando —le reclamé medio sonriendo. Ella jamás cambiaría.

— ¿Y qué? Eres mi mejor amiga y vengo a felicitarte en este gran día. No es que vaya a felicitarla por un discurso del cual tú escribiste la mitad —dijo.

— No escribí la mitad —le corregí—. Sólo le di ideas.

— Como sea —puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, dejando el tema atrás—. Estoy orgullosa de ti. ¡Ya eres toda una profesional!

Volvió a abrazarme-asfixiarme con sus pequeños pero poderosos brazos. Oficialmente, ambas éramos profesionales ahora, teniendo en cuenta que su graduación fue hace unos días.

— Bella, ¡felicidades! —apareció mi cuñado Jasper, para abrazarme y felicitarme. Él, al menos, era más suave con sus toques.

— Gracias, Jas…

Antes de poder agradecer, un _flash_ saltó a mi rostro, aturdiéndome por completo. Odiaba eso.

— Thomas, dijiste que no lo harías hasta después de la ceremonia —gruñí quejándome.

Mi amigo británico no me prestaba atención, seguía con su cámara profesional tomando fotografías.

— Ya terminó la ceremonia —replicó él—. Sonríe un poco, Bella. Me estás haciendo perder batería.

— Pues apágala y luego saca las fotos —expliqué tratando de ser razonable con él, cosa muy difícil cuando me trataba de "musa".

— O mejor cállate, posa y sonríe para la cámara ¿sí? —propuso con la lente apuntándome, listo para tomar otra fotografía.

Suspiré sintiendo que Jasper y Alice posaban a mi lado sonrientes. Puse una simple sonrisa para la foto y vi que Thomas me hacía una cara de "Esa-no-es-tu-mejor-sonrisa-gracias-por-hacerme-perder-otro-cuadro-te-amo-igual" y le saqué la lengua.

— ¡Hey! ¡Felicidades licenciada! ¡Tuviste un digno tropezón! —se reía Emmett mientras se acercaba a saludarme. Sabía que él iba a remarcar eso.

Rosalie estaba a su lado, me sentí muy avergonzada al recordar el tropezón. Ella sonreía con tranquilidad.

— Felicidades, Bella —dijo con pura intensión.

— Gracias, Rose —asentí con cierta timidez.

— Tienes que admitir que fue un buen tropezón —decía Emmett entre risas con un brazo encima del hombro de Rosalie.

— Ok, me tropecé, sí. ¿Podemos olvidar eso? —me molesté queriendo con todas mis ganas borrar aquél momento de mi memoria.

— ¡Tengo una foto del tropezón! —anunció Thomas sonriente mientras revisaba la memoria de la cámara. Todos se acercaron para ver la fotografía y reírse de mi momento bochornoso.

Iba a protestar contra Thomas y el resto para pedirles que olvidaran aquél detalle, pero nada me importó en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, tan claros y profundos como los míos. En cuanto entraban en contacto, algo maravilloso parecía suceder. Como una conexión.

Antes de que se acercara a abrazarme, corrí a los brazos de mi _novio_.

Canturreé de felicidad cuando mis brazos se aferraron a su pecho. Su camisa olía espectacular.

— Felicidades, hermosa —susurró las palabras sólo para que yo las oyeras, mientras besaba mi frente.

— Gracias —alcé mi rostro para verle a los ojos y aprovechar para morder su mandíbula ahora que nadie nos miraba. Él se echó a reír.

Nos separamos cuando mis padres se acercaron a nosotros.

— ¡Cielo! ¡Felicidades! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! —mi madre se acercó a abrazarme con cierto esfuerzo innecesario. Su vientre golpeó el mío y sentí pena por los pequeños.

— Mamá, ten cuidado por favor —le pedí preocupada—. Sé un poco discreta con tus movimientos, recuerda que hay dos personas debajo de tu estómago.

— ¿Renée siendo discreta? Es algo que nunca va a suceder, Bells —aprovechó mi padre para burlarse mientras se acercaba con Sue para felicitarme.

— Gracias, Charlie —mi madre puso los ojos en blanco, molesta por la broma. Todos, incluido Phil, nos reímos.

Estaba acostumbrada a ver a mi madre más emocionada de lo normal, por eso las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos no me sorprendieron en absoluto; pero ver a mi padre ligeramente sensible y un poco más afectivo de lo que acostumbraba ser me sorprendió verdaderamente. No solía dar abrazos tan afectivos ni dar cumplidos tan dulces y eso me hacía sentir un poco incómoda. Pero agradecí el gesto con ganas. Se habían tomado la molestia de viajar hasta New York sólo para apoyarme, aunque ellos decían que ni por nada en el mundo se perdían este evento.

Especialmente mi madre, con una barriga de ocho meses a punto de comenzar su última etapa, todo el tiempo estaba agotada. ¿Cómo hacía para lucir despreocupada?

Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a saludarme. Me sentía muy agradecida por contar con su presencia, no sólo significaba que les parecía importante este momento en mi vida, sino que ya me consideraban parte de la familia.

— Gracias por venir. Ah, y feliz cumpleaños, Carlisle. —lo saludé de paso, sonriente.

— Gracias, Bella —asintió él una sola vez, con una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¿Cincuenta años? ¿Cómo haces para lucir tan joven, papá? —preguntó Rosalie con verdadera curiosidad.

Eso era verdad, lucía menos de lo que aparentaba.

— Es un pequeño secreto, Rose —se limitó a contestar él abrazando a su esposa con dulzura.

— ¿Está hablando de sexo, verdad? —pregunté a Edward en voz bajita, cerca de su oído.

— Probablemente —respondió Edward muy incómodo.

Emmett fue el único que se echó a reír sin rastro de sutileza cuando oyó esto.

— Buena esa, Carlisle —Emmett alzó su mano para chocar los cincos con él.

— No, Emmett —negó una sola vez él con tranquilidad y Emmett sonrió incómodo. Me reí.

— El discurso fue maravilloso, realmente fue muy motivador —destacó Esme impresionada.

— Bella ayudó en ese discurso, ¿o no? —agregó mi madre guiñándome el ojo con suspicacia.

Mis suegros y mi padre no esperaban oír aquél detalle. Bueno, sí, había aportado ideas y había ayudado en la redacción, nada tan importante. La idea original fue de Ángela, ella tenía mejor promedio que yo y merecía mayor reconocimiento al respecto.

— Sólo un poco nada más —encogí mis hombros. No porque fuese humilde, sino porque sentía que le estaba robando el logro de alguien.

— Esa es una buena anécdota para contar, Bella. ¿Saben? Edward dio el discurso de su promoción en Columbia. Fue muy emotivo —contó Esme con mucho orgullo a mis padres y ellos se impresionaron.

Ella me lo había contado en una ocasión, pero nunca pregunté por detalles al respecto. Debió haber sido épico.

— Fue muy Martin Luther King —bromeó Jasper con diversión—. Y escondimos su birrete minutos antes de salir a hablar. Fue genial.

Todos se reían, incluso Edward al recordar aquello.

— Pero eso no superará el tropezón de Bella —se burló Edward. Inmediatamente golpeé su hombro pensando que él pararía la broma, pero no, también se reía de mí. Pudo esquivarla, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que tenía derecho a molestarme por eso. No obstante, luego de esto le di un casto beso al músculo golpeado, sólo para asegurarle que lo quería mucho.

Me vi obligada a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Thomas hace unas semanas y le dejé tomarme fotografías; con mis padres, con mis suegros, con mis amigos, con Edward, especialmente. Con el tiempo terminas acostumbrándote a los arranques fotográficos de Thomas y terminas por poner una sonrisa convencional para mantenerlo contento.

Mis favoritas siempre serían con Edward, me sentía muy cómoda abrazando su cintura. Pero debía admitir que me encantaban las últimas fotografías en las que terminaba posando con Thomas. ¿Cómo no querer a ese tonto inglés?

Tras terminar con las fotografías, los Cullen propusieron ir a almorzar en su casa y todos aceptamos.

**(1)** Mientras salíamos del anfiteatro de la Universidad y mantenía una breve conversación con Alice, una mano firme me sujetó la cintura y supe casi de forma inmediata que era Edward, sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

— Felicidades, ñoña. Te debo diez dólares —me dijo burlándose.

— Fue una muy mala apuesta, amigo —le fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién en su sano juicio apostaba diez dólares a que Bella Swan no se tropezaría en su acto de graduación?

— Creí que el problema con tus piernas era algo temporal —respondió asombrado.

— Cuando decidiste amarme, decidiste aceptar a mis dos piernas izquierdas —dije.

— ¡No recuerdo haber leído eso en el contrato! —bufó exagerando.

— ¿Qué contrato? —me reí.

— El contrato que dice que eres mi esclava —alzó sus cejas sugestivamente.

— ¿Sexual? —puse los ojos en blanco.

— También —asintió—. Pero especialmente mi esclava de limpieza, de cocina y ahora que eres toda una profesional, traerás suficiente dinero para que yo no vuelva a trabajar.

— ¡Oh, pobre Edward! El trabajo le agobia bastante —negué una y otra vez.

— No subestimes a los niños, Bella. Son unos demonios —se rió.

— Creí que eran unos "ángeles" —repetí sus palabras dichas en algún momento.

— Ángel eres tú el día de hoy. Te ves hermosa —me acercó para besarme en la sien y me reí.

Recuerdo que hace unos meses me sentía muy insegura con respecto al motivo por el que Edward se había fijado en mí, siempre preguntándome qué es lo que había hecho para tener a semejante hombre en mi vida.

Pero esos días habían quedado atrás.

Edward y yo llevábamos cinco meses saliendo de forma oficial y todo parecía haber cambiado drásticamente desde aquella noche lluviosa cuando celebramos mi cumpleaños. Comenzaba a sentir que él en verdad era mi mejor amigo. Siempre entre bromas, risas, tomadas de pelo. Teníamos nuestros tiempos. Tiempo para ser solo amigos bromeando, para ser una pareja que se amaba en serio, o para ser dos cochinos que sólo pensaban en coger, coger y _coger_.

Claro, ya no se trataba sólo de coger. La chispa de los primeros meses ya se había apagado y ahora era reemplazado por confianza, profunda seguridad y tranquilidad de saber que estábamos juntos, que estaríamos juntos y que pese a las dificultades, seguiríamos amándonos. Era el anillo en mi dedo meñique. La promesa que habíamos hecho en navidad. Por unos días pensé que ese anillo era el signo de una mala señal. De que algo malo nos pasaría y terminaríamos por separarnos.

Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Después de esa promesa, Edward y yo parecíamos encajar como piezas de rompecabezas. Siempre supe que él y yo congeniábamos bien, pero el nivel en el que nos conectábamos ahora era ridículo. Saber en qué momento el otro aparecerá, mirarle a los ojos y saber qué está sintiendo, saber por sus gestos si está bromeando, si está hablando en serio, si está feliz o si está ocultando algo.

Por supuesto, no todo era perfecto. De vez en cuando discutíamos por tener ciertas diferencias o por alguna actitud que nos molestaba del otro, pero la pelea nunca duraba más de un día. Eso me ayudaba a comprender que él no era perfecto, ni esta relación lo era. Tenía fallas y de alguna forma eso lo hacía ideal.

Recuerdo que en nuestros primeros días no parábamos de tomarnos de las manos, no podíamos separarnos de la habitación y todas las noches de forma obligatoria teníamos sexo. O cuando yo no me iba a dormir hasta recibir un mensaje de texto de Edward avisándome que también se iba a dormir. Con el tiempo, me di cuenta que no podía perder noches de sueño sólo porque Edward a veces dormía más tarde que yo, así que sólo le enviaba un mensaje avisándole que dormiría temprano y él terminaba por llamarme a primera hora de la mañana o me visitaba. El lapso empalagoso o como Alice le decía "El Lapso de azúcar" ya había llegado a su fin.

Durante días pensé que eso no era nada bueno. Pero aprendí que todas las parejas pasan por esa etapa. Alice y Jasper era una buena evidencia de este hecho, como cuando se encerraban en su propia burbuja durante los primeros meses. Ahora ya casados. Y en cierta forma, es normal y sano. No puedes pasar las veinticuatro horas de tu vida pendiente de lo que tu pareja hará o no hará, sobre todo si no estamos casados. Sucede al comienzo, pero no puedes esperar que eso pase durante toda la relación, sería sofocante y hasta aburrido. Debemos recordar que como bien dijimos una vez, no somos nuestra vida, pero sí nuestra parte favorita. Y para mi alivio, este tipo de rutina, donde el otro vivía su vida de forma normal, nos había unido más todavía. Ya no se trataba de "Edward, mi pareja" se trataba de "Edward, mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi amante, mi familia".

Algo muy bueno que había aprendido es que si vivía mi rutina, más ganas tenía de verlo, de pasar tiempo con él, de saber lo que hacía y lo que pensaba. Funcionaba para ambos, y más fácil era crear confianza entre nosotros. Esto, de alguna forma extraña, ayudó a que mi autoestima creciera considerablemente.

— No tienes que pagarme. Me conformo con que no vuelvas a mencionar lo del tropezón.

— Oh, descuida. Ya tengo la fotografía en mi celular —me avisó enseñándome su I-phone. Allí ya estaba abierta la fotografía que Thomas había sacado.

_¿En qué momento se la había pasado?_

Edward se echó a reír mientras se acercaba a Thomas para oír una broma o algo divertido que tenía para contarle. A esta altura, ellos se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Edward veía a Thomas como mi hermano mayor y por ende mi familia también.

Una vez él me había confesado que se sentía más en familia con la mía que con la suya. Y no lograba comprender cómo aquello era posible. Probablemente porque toda mi familia lo aceptaba como era, a pesar de la leve tendencia homofóbica de Charlie, pero mucho no puedes esperar de un hombre chapado a la antigua que vivía en la conformidad de un pequeño pueblo donde te convertías en "hombre" cuando cazabas a tu primer venado.

Eso me llevó a pensar si su familia aceptaba o no su modo de vida. Porque nadie puede ocultar eso durante tanto tiempo.

Viajamos en grupos divididos hasta llegar a casa de los Cullen. En el _Volvo_, iba junto a Edward, Thomas, Jasper y Alice.

Cuando estábamos a punto de estacionarnos en la entrada de la casa, Edward habló.

— De acuerdo, venden a Bella —anunció de forma tranquila y antes de preguntar qué significa eso, Alice, que se encontraba a mi lado, puso encima de mis ojos una venda blanca y la ató con prisa.

— ¿Q-Qué….? —mis sentidos se activaron ahora que mis ojos estaban vendados. ¿Qué sucedía?

— Es una sorpresa, Bella —oí la voz de Thomas riéndose.

¿Una sorpresa?

— Ayúdenla o se va a caer —era la voz de Edward riéndose de mí. No iba a protestar aquello, porque sin ojos, definitivamente me iba a caer.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Supuse que era Edward porque reconocía el tacto de sus manos peculiarmente heladas, pisé con firmeza y lentitud, sólo para asegurarme que no tendría otra caída en el día.

Dos personas escoltaban mis manos. Supe que una era Edward, y la otra se sentía muy suave y femenina, debía ser Alice. Podía sentir a todos esperándome en algún punto del patio de los Cullen. ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa sería? ¿Un regalo? ¿Qué podría ser?

— Muy bien, quítenle la venda… ahora —decía Alice y alguien detrás de mí, no sé quién, me la quitó.

Mis ojos se posaron en un auto pequeño color negro estacionado. Que yo sepa, no era de nadie más. Tenía un listón rojo de regalo encima del capó.

Por unos segundos, sentí que mi corazón latía con fuerza.

— ¿Qué es esto…? —pregunté medio sonriendo, ¿podía ser lo que yo creía que era?

— Es tu regalo de graduación, Bells —dijo mi padre con las manos en sus bolsillos, muy contento al ver mi reacción asombrada.

¡Oh, por Dios!

— ¡Puta mierda! —maldije completamente shockeada al observar la belleza que se presentaba a mis ojos. ¡Era el auto más bello que había visto en mi vida! ¡Y era mío!

— Isabella, cuida tu lenguaje —me regañó mi madre no muy a gusto con lo que había dicho, pese a que mis amigos se habían reído.

Pero no le presté atención. Mi cuerpo fue directamente a ese auto para tocarlo. Era hermoso, pequeño, completamente perfecto.

— Es un Fiat 500 Abarth*. Es un regalo de parte de Phil y de mí —contó mi padre.

Alguien carraspeó. Creo que Renée.

— Y… de Edward, por supuesto —corrigió mi padre y supe que lo había hecho no de muy buen humor.

La mención de su nombre llamó mi atención. Encogió sus hombros con cierta humildad y una sonrisa muy dulce. Vaya que hizo trampa luego de haberme prometido que no me daría un regalo de graduación. Pero este regalo era increíble.

Agradecí a mi padre y a mi padrastro con un abrazo, pensando en la comodidad con la que contaría ahora de tener mi propio vehículo.

Entré un rato a la casa de los Cullen para cambiarme de ropa y quitarme la molesta túnica violeta-azul de encima.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme, fui hasta el living y abracé la espalda de Edward con profundo amor. Le estaba interrumpiendo una conversación con Emmett y Jasper.

Se dio la vuelta para recibirme en sus brazos.

— ¿Vamos a ver el auto? —propuso él con ganas. Eso me entusiasmaba el doble.

— De acuerdo —le sonreí con ganas. Acto seguido, Edward tomó mi cintura y me alzó para llevarme hasta el patio. Reí estrepitosamente por la sorpresa de su movimiento, abrazando su cuello.

Cuando salimos, me dejó en el suelo como si fuera una pluma. Me acerqué a tocar el auto con fascinación.

— Esto debió costarles mucho —noté con cierta curiosidad.

— Ellos estaban ahorrando desde comienzos del año pasado —me informó Edward y me sorprendí—. Yo… quise ayudar un poco en cuanto me dijiste que no querías un regalo de graduación, pero a tu padre no le cayó muy bien esto.

— ¿Por qué? —fruncí el ceño.

Encogió sus hombros, sin darle demasiada importancia.

— No cree… que tú y yo duremos —dijo lentamente, muy despacito—. No me ve como algo serio para ti.

— ¿Ah? —me enfadé inmediatamente. ¿Mi papá pensaba eso? —. ¿Te dijo algo?

— No, no me dijo algo… directamente —contestó un poco inseguro—. Sólo que no quería que participe en un regalo que te quedará para toda la vida… porque yo no estaré en toda tu vida…

¡Dios!

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Realmente dijo eso? —bufé exasperada.

— Mira, Bella, no es necesario hacer un escándalo por eso —intentó tranquilizarme.

— ¡Claro que sí, Edward! Llevamos cinco meses juntos, nunca en mi vida he durado tanto con un chico. Diablos, ¡nunca he tenido un novio siquiera!

— Tal vez por eso cree eso —se rascó el cuello.

— Pues a mí me importa una mierda. Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre, esto es algo serio y quiero compartir todos los momentos de mi vida contigo —refuté tajante.

El resultado fue una expresión dulcificada y algo tímida por parte de Edward. Se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

— Te amo —susurró a mi oído.

— Y yo a ti, no le hagas caso a papá… todavía piensa que voy a volver con Jacob —puse los ojos en blanco abrazando su pecho.

Edward se rió. Miré de nuevo el Fiat.

— Es increíble, gracias —contesté con las mejillas sonrojadas, acariciando su mano.

— Tú lo vales, nena —besó mi mejilla—. Te esforzaste mucho para conseguirlo, mereces el mundo.

Sonreí encima de su pecho. Siempre buscaba encapricharme. Él sabía cómo conquistar a una chica.

— Mi "todo" eres tú, simplemente —le avisé con seguridad. ¿Quién podía desear algo si ya tenía a Edward?

— Me alegra saber que es recíproco —dijo entre risas besando mi frente, luego me separó de su cuerpo—. De acuerdo, mucha cursilería por ahora. ¿Subimos al coche?

Me reí y asentí emocionada. Moría de ganas por estrenarlo.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo la del piloto. Olía a aromatizante de vehículo nuevo, era emocionante. El auto sólo contaba con dos asientos y era pequeño, pero perfectamente accesible a mi gusto. Saqué del bolsillo de mis pantalones la llave que Charlie me había entregado y antes de poder introducirla, recordé algo muy importante.

— No sé conducir —dije después de un rato de silencio. La emoción en el rostro de Edward fue reemplazado por consternación.

— ¿No sabes conducir? —el tono en su voz remarcaba la incredulidad del hecho.

— Digo, sí, sí aprendí —corregí rápidamente—. Pero cuando tenía 16 años. No recuerdo mucho, aunque todavía conservo mi licencia de conducir.

Edward enmudeció.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó en serio.

— Más o menos —torcí una mueca—. Tal vez recuerde un poco la teoría, pero honestamente no conducía mucho allá en Forks.

Era un pueblo pequeño, prácticamente todo estaba cerca de mi casa. Además, el monovolumen que Charlie me había regalado en aquél entonces ya estaba en sus últimos años de vida.

Edward evaluó la situación. Si yo era muy torpe sólo caminando, en un vehículo sería un arma letal.

— Bueno, podemos practicar —ofreció con optimismo—. Si quieres, puedo conducirlo y refrescar un poco tu memoria. No será tarea difícil.

— Sí… sí tienes razón —asentí con tranquilidad, comprendiendo que no pasaba nada. Edward conduciría, me enseñaría y las memorias vendrían a mi cabeza de forma natural.

— Está bien, iré al volante —me avisó y rápidamente ambos salimos del auto para ubicarnos en el asiento del otro.

Cuando Edward estuvo en el asiento de piloto, suspiró con tranquilidad.

— De acuerdo, antes de encender el motor, usamos los cinturones de seguridad —asentí—. Arrancas el auto con el embrague pisado —me señaló—. Recuerda que la palanca de cambios debe estar en "punto muerto" y no olvides de quitarle el freno de mano para empezar a moverte. Podemos encender la radio, si gustas.

Me reí y él la encendió. Sonaba música disco.

— Luego pones la primera marcha, recuerda que cada vez que cambies de marcha, tienes que tener el embrague pisado o no podrás moverte—me enseñaba primero la teoría antes de ponerla en práctica. Pero yo ni siquiera me tomaba la molestia de recordarlo. Encontraba muy excitante que Edward me explicara paso a paso cómo hacer algo.

— Después vas soltando el embrague poco a poco, y al mismo tiempo pisa el acelerador con…—antes de poder terminar la frase, estampé mis labios contra los suyos.

La punta de mi lengua acarició su labio inferior y de forma intuitiva abrió la boca para recibirme en su boca, sintiendo su paladar.

Acarició mi mejilla porque sabía que anhelaba su toque desde hace horas, pero de igual forma me separó para poder preguntarme el motivo.

— Me pone mucho que me enseñes algo —confesé con las mejillas acaloradas, casi mirando al suelo. En realidad, sí era bastante vergonzoso confesar algo tan tonto como esto.

Suerte que Edward era igual de pecaminoso que yo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó sugestivamente. Oh, sí que le había gustado esta información.

Asentí encima de sus labios.

— Pienso que deberíamos _estrenar_ el auto, ¿no? —alzó una ceja con picardía.

— ¿_Bautizarlo_, dices? —pregunté con el mismo tono.

Edward torció una mueca, asqueado y divertido.

— No uses esos términos, me recuerdan a Thomas —se rió de sí mismo.

— ¡Ew! Maldición, Edward —me reí frunciendo el ceño. No era preciso mencionar su nombre en este momento, pero tenía razón. Cualquier expresión religiosa nos recordaba a él.

— Pues, a mí me pone mucho verte sonrojada, caliente y divertida —rescató el momento mientras decía esto besando mi labio superior.

Estrenar el auto sonaba muy buena idea. Aunque nuestras familias estuviesen a pocos metros de donde nos encontraban… eso podía ser algo problemático. _O muy excitante_.

Me levanté del asiento y mi cabeza golpeó contra el techo del coche. Edward se rió de mí y traté con mucho esfuerzo sentarme encima de su cadera mientras él reclinaba el asiento para tener mejor acceso.

Diablos, ya encontraba el primer defecto en este auto pequeño. Era difícil moverse dentro.

— Ya… casi… —mascullé posicionando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura—. ¡Listo!

Ya sentada encima de su cadera, sentí su dureza y gemí un poco.

— Vaya, señor Cullen… usted es rápido —bromeé asombrada. Él simplemente me sonreía con travesura.

Mis manos tomaron su rostro mientras mis labios se acercaban a los suyos. Sin juegos, nuestras lenguas entraban en contacto, y pensé que esto definitivamente debía ser rápido. Pero algo importante se me había olvidado.

— Mierda, mis pantalones —puse los ojos en blanco recordando lo estúpida que había sido al hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por sentarme encima suyo sin haberme quitado mis pantalones encima. Suerte que usaba unos cortos.

— Voy a prohibirte decir groserías en público —ronroneó mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté entre jadeos, tratando de bajarme los pantalones.

— Porque sólo dices groserías cuando follamos. Me pone _mucho_ oírte hablar así —respondió lamiendo la zona donde había mordido. Diablos, su saliva me estaba matando.

No tenía ganas de quitarme los pantalones porque quería disfrutar de sus besos y caricias. Pero a la vez, me sentía muy mojada y quería hundirme en él de una vez por todas.

**(2)** — Amo esta canción —dijo Edward mientras empezaba a sonar "Last Train to London" en la radio del auto.

— Yo también —me reí intentando bajar los pantalones y las bragas de un tirón.

Mientras batallaba con esos malditos pantalones, con mis zapatillas y el diminuto espacio en el auto, Edward se movía al ritmo de la canción, cantándola como si no estuviésemos a punto de coger. Pues, no lo culpaba, yo también me pondría a cantar esa canción tan pegajosa.

— _The sun was going down; there was music all around, and it felt so right…** _

Decidí que lo más práctico sería quitar una pierna de los pantalones y bajar toda la muda hasta el tobillo de mi otra pierna, no tenía tiempo para quitármelo entero.

— ¡Sí! —celebré cuando lo conseguí. Emocionada, abracé su cuello para comenzar a cabalgarlo. Aunque Edward apenas comenzaba a desprenderse el cinturón. De todas formas, mucho trabajo no debía hacer. Maldita su suerte de tener polla.

Casi como siempre sucedía, nos divertíamos al follar en lugares públicos, bromeando entre risas. Antes de entrar en mí, nos pusimos a cantar el estribillo como idiotas.

— _But I really want tonight to last forever; I really wanna be with you. __Let the music play on down the line tonight! *** _

Y de una sola estocada, él entró a mi cuerpo gruñendo fuerte, jadeé con ganas.

Mi cuerpo se mecía contra el suyo al ritmo de la canción mientras nuestros labios se besaban con fervor. Edward nunca se equivocaba, el sexo y la música congeniaban de forma fantástica.

Cuando mi boca se separó de la suya y comencé a besar su mandíbula, alguien golpeó la ventanilla del auto.

Chillé asustada cuando vi el rostro de Alice intentando buscarnos con la mirada. ¿No nos veía?

— Son ventanas polarizadas, Bella —me informó Edward bajando el volumen de la radio.

Edward bajó la ventanilla con cuidado de no enseñar más de lo que debía. Estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

Miramos a Alice como dos niños inocentes.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen? —nos preguntó con incredulidad.

_¿No era obvio?_

— ¿Estrenando el auto? —pregunté como si fuse incuestionable.

— Ya sé —puso ojos en blanco—. Me refiero a qué creen que hacen follando como locos cuando se ve desde el ventanal de la casa el auto moviéndose de un lado al otro.

_¡Diablos!_

— Oh, Dios mío. ¿Nos vio alguien? —pregunté asustada. Si mi papá nos veía, era capaz de quitarme el coche, aunque fuese un regalo.

— No —dijo Alice con tranquilidad—. Vine a advertirles rápidamente. Estamos almorzando. Sería mejor que dejen eso para más tarde, tus padres quieren hablar sobre tus planes para el futuro.

Rayos…

— Está bien, está bien —asintió Edward y volvió a subir la ventanilla mientras Alice se marchaba.

Suspiró y me miró a los ojos, frustrado.

— Esta noche —avisó con profunda seriedad. Y vaya que nos la debíamos, no follábamos bien desde hace una semana, cuando apenas terminaba de presentar mi tesis.

Aunque estábamos más que frustrados, me acerqué rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, oliendo su aroma y besando su piel.

— Hermoso —lo halagué dándole un beso casto en la oreja.

Besó mi clavícula y sentí sus manos traviesas acariciar mi trasero.

Con mucha dificultad me puse las bragas y los pantalones de nuevo. Salimos del auto y antes de acercarnos al living, Edward me llevó de la mano hasta el baño para conseguir algún perfume para echarnos encima así el olor a sexo no fuera tan palpable. Le pedí que no utilizara ningún ambientador. Eso nos haría lucir muy baratos…

Aparecimos en el comedor contando a los demás que Edward me estaba enseñando a manejar el coche porque no recordaba muy bien cómo hacerlo.

— ¿_Bautizando_ el automóvil? —me preguntó Thomas cuando se acercó a mí, con diversión.

Torcí una mueca.

**.**

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en casa de los Cullen mientras realizaban los preparativos para la cena de esta noche para celebrar el cumpleaños número cincuenta de Carlisle.

No tuve tiempo para estar a solas con Edward porque aprovechaba lo más que podía este fin de semana para hablar con mis padres que también estaban invitados a la fiesta. Sólo habían venido hasta New York para presenciar la ceremonia porque debían volver a sus respectivos estados antes del lunes. Aunque todos estaban contentos por mi graduación, la atención iba especialmente a Renée. Su barriga era enorme, y sólo le quedaban un par de semanas para dar a luz.

Mi madre hizo un especial favor en no aclarar el sexo de los bebés, al menos frente a mí, porque yo no quería saberlo. Todos ya lo sabían, incluso Edward, pero quería sorprenderme en ese momento. Hace meses no podía creer que mi madre estuviese embarazada, y ahora me encontraba ansiosa por esperar el día del parto. Sin embargo, los veía como los pequeños de mi madre y Phil, todavía me costaba creer que serían mis pequeños hermanitos.

En la noche, opté por vestirme casual: una blusa pegada al cuerpo y unos jeans azules ajustados.

Intenté buscar mis converse en algún lado, había traído un poco de mi ropa para no tener que hacer dos viajes y cambiarme en casa de los Cullen. Golpeé la puerta del dormitorio donde sabía que se estaba cambiando Alice y Rosalie.

Abrí la puerta cuando dijeron que podía pasar. Se encontraban hablando algo acerca de Jasper.

— ¿No vieron mis converse? —pregunté revisando el suelo alfombrado. Éste era el dormitorio de huéspedes.

— No —contestó Alice algo agitada— ¿por qué no estás cambiada todavía, Bella?

Me paré en seco.

— Ya estoy cambiada —fruncí el ceño, encogiéndome de hombros.

Alice, que se encontraba pintándose los labios frente al espejo y Rosalie, que estaba arreglándose el cabello, me miraron estupefactas. A mí, y a mi vestimenta.

— ¿Qué tiene? —pregunté antes de darme cuenta que ellas estaban usando vestidos de noche.

— ¿Sabes que viene Beatrice, verdad? —me recordó Alice con cierta diversión.

No sé por qué no supuse su presencia esta noche, siendo que era la madre de Carlisle. Estaba fregada.

— ¡Diablos! Olvidé ese detalle —refunfuñé de malhumor, comprendiendo que no había forma de que vistiese de esta forma hoy—. Creí que sería algo íntimo. Sólo entre nosotros —suspiré—. ¿Por qué Edward no me dijo nada?

— ¿Esperabas que te dijese "Oh, amor, se me olvidaba, Nana vendrá esta noche, así que más vale que te vistas de forma correcta"? —se reía Alice.

Tenía sentido…

— Le abría pateado el trasero si a mí me decía algo así —Rosalie participó en la conversación con un leve tono humorístico.

— Pero no tengo nada más que vestir —le expliqué a ambas. Ya me estaba estresando con sólo saber que la abuela fastidiosa de Edward estaría presente en la cena.

— Puedo prestarte un vestido —propuso Rosalie después de un rato, encogiéndose de hombros.

Agradecía ese gesto, sólo por el hecho de que provenía de Rosalie, pero dudaba que uno de sus vestidos fuese de mi talla, siendo que su cuerpo era más voluptuoso que el mío.

— ¿Crees que le ande? — preguntó Alice a Rosalie en voz baja, pero igual pude oírla.

— Podría prestarle uno de cuando tenía quince años. No tenía tanto pecho en ese entonces —le respondió la rubia tratando de ser un poco optimista.

Ambas evaluaron mi apariencia para ver qué podían hacer con mi aspecto esta noche.

Beatrice Esther Cullen, viuda y madre de Carlisle, era la persona más egocéntrica, grosera y altanera de la familia Cullen. Una mujer elegante, bien cuidada para sus setenta y tres años, pero con una profunda tendencia a ser perfeccionista. Nunca se iba con rodeos, era firme, directa y sin filtro. Si algo no le gustaba, lo hacía saber en forma de reclamo.

La primera vez que Edward me presentó a ella fue un total desastre, le había molestado la forma en que me había vestido, mi cabello desalineado, mi cuerpo tan pequeño y poco agraciado. Definitivamente no le caía bien, creía que era demasiado poco para su nieto y constantemente me comparaba con Tanya. Por más que Edward demostrara cuán enamorado estaba de mí frente a la "Nana", ella no me aceptaría.

Rosalie me prestó uno de sus viejos vestidos que resultó ser simple, pero a mi estilo. Era color crema, con strapless y peculiarmente corto. El vestido perfecto para salir en la noche, pero no estaba segura si a Nana le agradaría ver lo mucho que enseñaba mis piernas con este vestido, además de que la parte de arriba no me sujetaba del todo, pero no podía pedir mucho si esto era de la época cuando Rosalie no tenía demasiado busto.

No era el vestido perfecto para esta noche, definitivamente le encontraría defectos a éste, pero tampoco iba a hacer un gran escándalo al respecto.

Bajamos hasta el living. Tomé precaución para no tropezarme por tercera vez en el día con los zapatos que Alice me había prestado que, gracias a Dios, combinaban con el vestido de Rosalie.

Divisé a Edward hablando con Thomas en un rincón del living. Quise chillar como una tonta enamorada al verlo, Edward lucía muy apuesto con su camisa color vino y pantalones color beige.

Thomas estaba comiendo algo, no estaba muy segura, pero creo que eran camarones. Cuando me vio, abrió los ojos notablemente sorprendido. La misma reacción de un tigre hambriento que ha divisado una gacela en medio de la nada, sólo que en su caso se aplicaba a mi apariencia y a su cámara de fotos. La estaba tocando peligrosamente.

Edward, como todo un caballero, lo primero que vio fue mi rostro y me saludó sonriente.

— Hola, hermo… ¡Woah! —Rápidamente sus ojos fueron al maldito vestido que comenzaba a aflojarse un poco de mi cuerpo.

Thomas aprovechó la ocasión y tomó una fotografía mía. Le miré incrédula.

— Ni siquiera debes haber apuntado bien el foco —me quejé. Él le restó importancia.

— Te ves… eh… —Edward fruncía el ceño, un poco confundido por mi elección.

— Lo sé, tuve que cambiarme y ponerme "más elegante" —puse ojos en blanco acariciando el brazo de mi novio.

— ¿Ves, Edward? Las chicas hoy en día creen que "elegante" significa enseñar su cuerpo lo más que puedan —Thomas le dijo a Edward como si fuese un consejo.

— No seas malo, no tenía otra cosa que vestir —le reclamé con tono entristecido mientras los dos se reían.

— ¿De quién es el vestido? —preguntó Edward reconociendo inmediatamente que yo no tenía un vestido como éste.

— Me lo prestó Rosalie —dije esto como si fuese un detalle muy bonito.

Él se sorprendió.

— ¿En serio? —una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en la comisura de sus labios. A Edward le gustaba saber que, poco a poco, comenzaba a llevarme bien con Rosalie.

— Pero esto no te queda grande —comentó Thomas algo confundido mientras veía el vestido, sobre todo en la parte de arriba.

— Era su vestido cuando tenía quince años —dije entre dientes, con vergüenza. Thomas se rió.

— ¡Oh, ya! —Chasqueó la lengua Edward—. Por eso me es tan familiar.

— ¿Me queda mal? —volví a preguntarles, ahora un poco más insegura de lo normal.

— Bella, tienes un cuerpo hermoso, y piernas envidiables, estos vestidos claramente te benefician —me reconfortó Thomas—. Pero mejor dejaré que tu novio te lo haga saber con sucios cumplidos.

Thomas golpeó el hombro de Edward amistosamente mientras se marchaba, dejándonos a solas. Edward sólo recibía ese tipo de chistes con diversión cuando los decía Thomas.

— Ya, ¿vas a darme sucios cumplidos así me ponga mejor? —bromeé cuando él tomó mis dos manos para jugar con ellas.

— ¿No era que las mujeres preferían cumplidos tiernos? —me preguntó esbozando una sonrisa torcida. Mi favorita.

— Yo no soy una mujer normal —encogí mis hombros. Quería oír esos sucios cumplidos.

— Ah sí, eres bien rara —asintió y besó mis labios castamente—. Pero mejor no abordar el tema o puedo emocionarme fácilmente. Lo dejaremos para la noche.

— Ya es de noche —le avisé.

— Madrugada, entonces —corrigió con dulzura y me acerqué para abrazar su cuerpo y enterrar mi rostro en su pecho.

_Ah… el perfume especial de Edward podía romper corazones tan fácilmente…_

Me separé de él en cuanto vi que Edward quería saludar a mi padre.

— Jefe Swan, quería agradecerle por dejarme participar en el regalo de Bella. Yo sé que no era de su completo agrado la idea pero quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo.

Edward había utilizado un tono de voz muy formal, educada y humilde al agradecerle a mi papá algo que, en definitiva, no era necesario agradecer a mí parecer. Pero Charlie simplemente asintió sin mostrar simpatía.

— No te preocupes, Edward —contestó en medio de un suspiro, mientras comía algún bocadillo. Se marchó para acercarse a Sue que lo llamaba.

¡No podía creer lo rudo que había sido!

— ¿Por qué le llamaste "Jefe Swan"? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Lo predispongo a estar de buen humor —me dijo con cierto… ¿optimismo? —. A mí me pone de buen humor cuando me dicen "Doctor Cullen". Te aseguro que sentirás lo mismo cuando te digan "Licenciada Swan"

_Pues, en verdad sonaba bien._

— Pero al menos lo tomó de buena manera, eso me deja más tranquilo —Edward encogió los hombros con cierto alivio.

Me encantaría decirle que, conociendo a mi padre, eso había sido muy rudo de su parte. Pero Edward luchaba por la aceptación de Charlie por meses, si esto le hacía sentir un poco de "esperanza" que así sea. Iba a hablar seriamente con mi padre.

— Vuelvo en seguida —le dije acariciando su mano de nuevo y me acerqué a mi padre.

Pellizqué su hombro para interrumpir de forma educada la conversación que tenía con mi futura madrastra.

— ¿Por qué has sido grosero con Edward, papá? —le reclamé molesta pero en voz baja. Él puso los ojos en blanco—. Estoy hablando en serio, papá. Él simplemente quiso ayudar en el regalo.

— Bells, el auto era un regalo de parte de tus padres —me dijo con tranquilidad—. Aunque sea tu novio no corresponde. No es el tipo de regalo que le das a tu novia.

— ¡Pero sólo ayudó! —protesté—. ¿Está mal que los haya ayudado con el dinero, papá?

— No necesitábamos ayuda —corrigió—. Él se ofreció, lo cual agradecimos en su debido momento. Si quería darte un regalo, podía haber comprado otra cosa. Como esa bonita pulsera que te regaló.

Señaló la pulsera de diamantes que me había regalado para mi cumpleaños el año pasado.

— ¿No entiendes? A él no le interesaba regalarme un auto —dije esto sabiendo que mentía—. Él quería participar, ser parte de la familia. Él quiere agradarte, se está esforzando mucho para hacerlo.

Charlie torció una mueca.

— Yo sé que lo amas, Bells. Pero uno nunca sabe lo que pasará en el futuro y…

— Él es mi novio y punto —gruñí—. Créeme que vamos a durar. Y si no, no te corresponde opinar.

— Sólo quería darte un regalo de parte de personas que somos parte de tu familia.

— Él es parte de mi familia, papá —protesté ahora un poco dolida. ¿Por qué le costaba verlo como un yerno? Y recordé el motivo—. ¿Es por Jacob?

Él iba a decir algo, pero no sabía qué palabras utilizar. Me enfurecí demasiado. ¡Esto era el colmo!

— Oh, por Dios, papá, no voy a volver con Jacob —le dejé en claro palabra por palabra.

— No es eso, Bella… —negó varias veces, intentando calmarme.

Renée apareció a nuestro lado. No estábamos discutiendo en voz alta, pero debió reconocer nuestras reacciones para saber que sí lo estábamos haciendo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó mi madre con profunda curiosidad.

— Papá sigue tratando mal a Edward —lo acusé como si fuese una niña.

Renée miró de mala gana a Charlie.

— Oh, Charlie, no seas tan prejuicioso con él —mi madre se quejó.

— Simplemente no creo que sea adecuado que él participe en un regalo familiar —explicó mi padre.

— Pero si él es parte de la familia —protestó ella—. Se aman y desean casarse.

Charlie me miró a los ojos, alarmado.

— T-Todavía no —contesté de la misma forma. Mi madre estaba abriendo la boca demasiado—. Pero…

— ¡De ninguna forma! Tú eres jovencita todavía, apenas te has graduado, te falta mucho que vivir para casarte —me regañaba Charlie ahora.

Iba a asegurarle que, por más extraño que sonara, estaba 100% de acuerdo con él. Pero mi madre se apresuró.

— Oh, por el amor de Dios, ya es grande, nosotros nos casamos y la tuvimos siendo mucho más jóvenes —a Renée le exasperaba la forma tan anticuada de pensar de Charlie.

— Y mira cómo terminó —aclaró mi padre medio en broma, medio en serio.

— Sí, pero porque no congeniábamos —le respondió mi madre—. Edward y Bella son distintos. ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarlo si es un buen chico y tiene una grandiosa familia?

Charlie comenzó a incomodarse.

— Mira, no quiero discutir, estás embarazada y… —la excusa de mi padre, aunque muy sosa, tenía algo de razón. No debíamos estresar tanto a Renée ahora.

— Oh, entonces ¿no puedo discutir por tener esta panza? —preguntó mi madre con sorna señalando su vientre, realmente indignada por el trato especial al que la sometíamos últimamente.

— No es eso, es que tienes que cuidarte y… —repetía Charlie tratando de calmarla.

— ¡Yo puedo sosegarme! —Protestó como una niña—. ¡Esto no me hace incapaz de absolutamente nada!

— Mamá, por favor, no te pongas tensa… —le recordé sintiendo pena por el griterío que debían escuchar los bebés ahora.

— Silencio jovencita, tu padre y yo estamos hablando —mi madre me calló de forma tajante. Por más que yo ya tuviese veintidós años y fuese una profesional, me seguirían tratando como una mocosa.

Ellos seguían discutiendo por algo que ni siquiera se acercaba al punto del origen del problema.

— Mamá, piensa en ellos —toqué su vientre rápidamente para callarla—. O ellas… o él y ella —especifiqué porque no tenía idea de cómo eran—. No les traigas con dolores de cabeza a este mundo, ¿sí?

Ella siempre se ponía emocional cuando hablábamos de los bebés, y suerte que había introducido el tema rápidamente. Suspiró y me sonrió a medias. Estaba de acuerdo que debíamos pensar primero en el bien de esos bebés, antes que una estúpida discusión de dos padres divorciados.

— Está bien, me controlaré —respiró hondo—. Ahora, Charlie, ve a disculparte con Edward.

Él miró a Renée con una expresión dudosa, pero cuando vio lo firmes que estábamos, no le quedó otra opción más que suspirar y llamar a Edward para disculparse.

Edward se acercó, ligeramente sorprendido porque tanto Renée como yo nos quedamos para presenciar la disculpa.

— ¿Sí? ¿Sucede algo? —nos preguntó a los tres.

Charlie tragó aire una sola vez antes de soltar aquellas palabras tan, aparentemente, complicadas.

— Quería agradecerte por… haber contribuido con el regalo de Bella —me miró frunciendo sus labios y cerró los ojos lentamente—. Y disculparme por ser grosero. Eres un buen muchacho.

Ver la reacción de Edward, pasar de la sorpresa, hasta el alivio y la satisfacción de saber que Charlie lo había tratado bien, era lo más dulce del mundo.

— No, no tiene que disculparse, comprendo totalmente —asintió él de forma inmediata. Edward era muy simpático si se lo proponía.

Charlie asintió una vez, frunció sus labios debajo de su bigote y se retiró de aquél espacio que habíamos creado. No volvería a tratar bien a Edward sino hasta un par de semanas después por el tremendo esfuerzo utilizado para en la disculpa y el agradecimiento.

— No lo tomes a mal, Edward. No es nada personal. Todos los padres son así —le dijo Renée acariciando su hombro de forma afectiva.

— Lo entiendo, no hay problema —Él realmente lo comprendía y no le molestaba. Agradecía el hecho de haberme enamorado de alguien tan humilde.

— Apuesto a que no estás acostumbrado que alguien no te reciba bien en la familia de tu novia, ¿No? —bromeó mi madre.

— ¿Ah? —preguntó Edward repentinamente confundido por ese planteo. Me morí de la vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a probar la comida que tu madre preparó? —ofreció cambiando de tema sin problema, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo desubicado que había resultado esa broma.

Edward asintió con el mismo humor, tal vez no entendió bien la broma o lo dejó pasar. Quién sabe. Mi madre me miró el vestido y acomodó la parte de arriba.

— Isabella, ¿por qué usas un vestido tan desabrigado? Abrígate, jovencita —me regañó y puse los ojos en blanco.

Diablos que este vestido no era el indicado para esta noche.

Thomas aprovechó un rato de la noche para tomarles fotografías a todos los invitados, que eran familiares por parte de Carlisle. Increíble, pero le pagaban por ese favor, aunque Thomas lo habría hecho de todas formas aprovechando que todos vestíamos bien.

Los únicos parientes por parte de la familia de Esme que asistieron a la fiesta fueron los tíos de Edward, Charlotte – su hermana –, y Peter – su esposo –. Ellos eran muy agradables y parecían ser parte del grupo "Preferimos-a-Bella-que-a-Tanya" lo cual resultaba muy cómodo, además de que Charlotte también cocinaba como Esme y le agradaba saber que la nueva novia de Edward sabía preparar algo más que sopa.

Un caso distinto eran sus hijos: Riley y Bree.

— Siracusa no es tan hermosa como la pintan. Tiene un ambiente bastante nostálgico, pero les recomiendo Sicilia definitivamente. ¿Alguna vez han pensado en viajar? —nos preguntaba Riley, con ese aire egocéntrico que le caracterizaba.

— No, pero Jasper y Alice tienen una propiedad en Francia —le contó Edward de forma casual—. Probablemente vayamos a visitarlos pronto.

— Ah, Francia —hizo un mohín—. Está tan gastado. En verdad, les recomiendo Italia o Alemania. Son buenos lugares. Por cierto, ¿el _Volvo_ estacionado afuera es tuyo, Edward? ¿Hace cuánto lo tienes?

El planteo sorprendió a Edward. Bueno, no tanto.

— Probablemente hace tres años —le dijo—. Estaba pensando en cambiarlo, pero…

— Cámbialo, es un auto aburrido. Al menos, más aburrido que el nuevo _Fiat_ de Bella —se reía con sorna.

Edward y yo lo dejamos pasar. Sabíamos lo crudo que él podía ser. Sólo no había que prestarle tanta atención.

— ¿Tienen idea de dónde dejé mi teléfono? —Thomas se acercó a nosotros para preguntar, un poco preocupado de no encontrarlo por aquí.

— ¿Tú eres el amigo homosexual de Edward, verdad? —Riley preguntó a Thomas poniendo una sonrisa—. Deberías ir a Sicilia. Muchas fiestas y desfiles de orgullo gay. No fui a ellas porque me incomodan, pero te lo recomiendo un 100%.

Intenté ocultar la risa que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca al reconocer la sonrisa educada que Thomas le regalaba a Riley.

— Iré a saludar a Rosalie y a Emmett, recién los veo —nos dijo ubicándolos desde lejos. Respondimos su sonrisa y se alejó de nosotros.

— ¿Quién era ese imbécil? —nos preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Obviamente le había caído mal.

— El primo de Edward —me reí. Mi reacción también había sido esa el primer día que lo conocí.

— Al menos Bree es un poco más educada —me dijo Edward.

— Mmm, creo que a Bree no le caigo del todo bien —dije dudosa.

— Probablemente, se llevaba muy bien con Tanya, y creo que aún siguen en contacto —dijo de forma casual. Que yo sepa, Edward ya había dejado el contacto con los Denali hace mucho tiempo.

El momento más temido de la noche había llegado cuando Beatrice llegó a la fiesta en compañía del único hermano de Carlisle: Teseo, quien tenía unos treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos.

Beatrice era una mujer mayor, pero muy elegante. Cuidaba mucho su apariencia porque sabía que los años serían sus peores enemigos en la vejez. Era delicada, fina y conservadora. Pero sólo en su forma de pensar, porque cuando ella sentía deseos de opinar algo, lo hacía y sin el menor rastro de educación. Podía intimidar fácilmente con su apariencia austera y prepotente.

Edward sabía perfectamente cómo era su abuela y recuerdo haberlo notado muy preocupado el primer día en que la conocí porque sabía que sería un desastre. Incluso, ahora podía notarlo ansioso porque ambos sabíamos que haría un comentario con respecto a mi graduación y el vestido que estaba usando esta noche.

Vi cuando Alice se acercó para saludarla con exagerada educación.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello corto, Alice? —Protestó la señora frunciéndole el ceño

Alice había comenzado a dejárselo largo desde hace meses. Le llegaba hasta el pecho, pero en esta ocasión se había hecho una trenza muy bonita.

— A Jasper le gusta así —se encogió DE hombros de forma coqueta. Alice era sencillamente adorable. Jamás podría igualarla.

— Tonterías, Jasper —bufó bastante molesta por el cambio de look de Alice. Todos opinábamos que ella se veía mejor así—. No te queda bien así, deberías cambiártelo.

Con una sonrisa olímpica, Alice le restó importancia. Frente a Beatrice, todos debíamos tener un corazón de piedra.

— Hola, Nana —saludó Jasper en seguida.

— Jasper, estás más flaco —reprobó con preocupación examinando el pecho de Jasper—. Deberías comer más. Alice, deberías aprender a cocinar de una vez para engordarlo como corresponde.

Me habría reído de semejante atrevimiento de no ser porque yo era la siguiente a la que debía saludar. Diablos, diablos, _diablos_.

— Hola, señora Cullen —la saludé yo, mi voz se quebró por los nervios.

Sin ninguna discreción, miró despectivamente mi vestido.

— ¿Por qué vistes así? —Me preguntó con altanería—. Te dije que te vieras más elegante, no mostrando las piernas, pareces vulgar.

Bueno, no había sido tan rudo como esperaba que fuese.

— Ay, Edward, córtate ese cabello, corazón. Te ves tan desprolijo así —Beatrice despeinó la melena de Edward. Ya le había crecido para estos meses—. Porque tengas una novia desprolija, no significa que tú también tengas que serlo.

_Auch._

— Yo también te extrañé, Nana —sonrió Edward frunciendo los labios.

— ¡Mi nieta preferida! —Beatrice corrió a abrazar a Rosalie y para halagar el vestido que estaba usando esta noche.

Creí que habíamos pasado por su instigación, pero me había equivocado.

— Nana, ¿sabías que Bella se ha graduado el día de hoy? —Edward sujetaba mi cintura con firmeza mientras contaba esto con orgullo.

Quería gritarle "Maldita sea, cállate, Edward" pero era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué? —preguntó Beatrice con esa mirada despectiva que tanto le caracterizaba.

— Licenciada en filología inglesa —dije sintiéndome orgullosa inevitablemente. Cinco años de estudios que valieron la pena.

— ¿Y qué haces? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. No tenía idea de qué se trataba esa carrera, parece.

— Básicamente estudio las lenguas en general, puedo ser editora de libros, profesora de literatura…

—Ay, pero qué aburrido —torció una mueca disgustada. Me quedé muda y me sentí terriblemente incómoda. Para mí, no era aburrido. Incluso si era aburrido, no se lo dices a alguien que acaba de graduarse.

— ¿Por qué no buscaste una carrera más emocionante? Espero que no termines como bibliotecaria —puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando con otra persona.

Pues sí, había sido bastante crudo. Edward también había quedado mudo por las palabras hirientes de Beatrice. Me estaba acariciando la espalda repetidas veces con suavidad a modo de consuelo. Cuando llevas tanto tiempo estudiando algo, nada ni nadie puede hacerte opinar que lo que estudiaste es aburrido o no sirve. Si no, habría dejado en mitad del camino. Sí, podía ser aburrido y podía tener una salida laboral algo limitada, pero tenía y eso me importaba. Ella, además de ser exageradamente honesta, me odiaba por haberle "quitado" a Edward de las manos de Tanya y por haber, técnicamente, separado a los Cullen de los Denali. Ella los apreciaba muchísimo. Su juicio no era para nada objetivo.

Pasamos al comedor para cenar. Éramos nosotros, mi familia, Beatrice, Teseo, su esposa, Peter, Charlotte, Riley y Bree. Edward me había comentado que Ella y su esposo no pudieron asistir porque éste se encontraba enfermo y ella debía cuidarlo. A pesar de ser miembros de la familia por parte de Esme, eran muy cercanos a Carlisle.

Esme estaba sirviendo los platos con ayuda de Charlotte. Me habría gustado ayudarlas pero la parte delantera del vestido se aflojaba fácilmente. Mejor si no me movía demasiado…

— ¿Por qué tantas verduras? —preguntó Beatrice con curiosidad pero sin dejar de lado su usual tono grosero cuando Esme servía arvejas y ensalada rusa en su plato.

Esme sonrió como si le hubiesen halagado el plato.

— Porque a esta edad, debes comer verduras y cuidarte, Beatrice —le contestó sin problema.

A mí me pareció algo muy atrevido para Beatrice pero ella se quedó muda sin contestar nada. Beatrice ni siquiera se limitaba a su nuera, y eso me hizo pensar que Esme ya debía tener experiencia en cómo tratar a esta mujer. ¡Pobre!

A las únicas personas a la que Beatrice trataba de forma afectiva eran a Rosalie y a Carlisle, por supuesto. No la había oído decirle algo grosero a Emmett, todavía. Pero la noche era joven.

Antes de que cantaran el feliz cumpleaños, Carlisle se encargó de proponer un brindis por mi graduación y me sentí más avergonzada que nunca. No porque el hecho me avergonzara, en realidad me sentía plenamente orgullosa, pero no estaba segura de sí Beatrice haría un comentario al respecto. Por suerte, no lo hizo, y todos brindaron por mi futura carrera que apenas comenzaba.

Carlisle sopló las cincuenta velas colocadas estratégicamente en el pastel de coco que Esme le había preparado, siendo que ése era su sabor favorito. Él abrió los regalos. Edward y yo le compramos un nuevo equipo de Golf, un deporte que había abandonado hace pocos años y planeaba retomar.

En un momento determinado, Beatrice hizo la pregunta que todos queríamos hacer pero no hacíamos por respeto: ¿Eleazar saludó a Carlisle?

— No, no lo hizo —sonrió Carlisle diplomáticamente, intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción aparente.

— ¿Por qué? —fue la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer pero sabían que estaba mal y que no se debía hacer.

— Porque ya no estamos en contacto con ellos, mamá. Se mudaron a Chicago —respondió él.

_¿Chicago?_

— ¿Se mudaron? —preguntó Edward en voz baja. Creo que nadie sabía de esta información.

— ¡Ah! Es una lástima haber perdido contacto con una familia tan buena, habrán cometido errores, pero fueron lo mejor que le pasó a esta familia —sentenció Beatrice.

Sentí vergüenza ajena porque toda la mesa quedó enmudecida. No era el tipo de comentario que dices cuando la familia de la actual novia de tu nieto está aquí. Charlie y Renée estaban enmudecidos, debí haberles advertido sobre esta mujer y los comentarios que podía lanzar.

Cuando sirvieron el tradicional café con porciones del pastel, hablé un rato con Teseo que estaba intrigado por saber todo acerca de mi graduación. Él era profesor de literatura en Columbia.

— ¿De qué se trató tu tesis? —me preguntó. Era simpático y un poco más desenvuelto que Carlisle, pero conservaba esa tranquilidad que caracterizaba a los hombres de la familia Cullen.

—Sobre la psicología moral en las novelas de _Chaucer_. Es uno de mis autores favoritos —respondí de buen humor. Me gustaba hablar sobre este tipo de temas—. Me tomó dos meses terminarla, en realidad.

No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces que Beatrice estaba escuchando mi conversación atentamente.

— ¿En qué planeas trabajar? —me preguntó ella interrumpiendo de forma abrupta la conversación.

Tragué saliva.

— Pues… todavía no lo he decidido —admití sintiéndome fatal. Con mi tesis y los exámenes, no había tenido tiempo para decidir una de las tantas opciones que tenía en mente.

— ¿Cómo es que no lo has decidido todavía? —preguntó, preocupada y frustrada. Tenía razón de estarlo, ya debería de saber bien lo que planeaba hacer.

— Estuve distraída con la tesis y los últimos exámenes… tengo varias ideas en mente, pero no me he sentado todavía a deliberar una por una —sentí la necesidad de excusarme… patéticamente.

— Tienes que planificar muy bien esas cosas. Sobre todo cuando no tienes una salida laboral tan poderosa con la carrera que tienes. Es importante que evalúes correctamente lo que harás, a veces enfocarse en el futuro te ayuda mucho en el presente…

—Yo tengo un viejo conocido que trabaja en una buena editorial. Podría preguntarle si tiene espacio para una recién graduada en NYU —ofreció Teseo tratando de rescatarme el discurso pesimista de Beatrice.

— Muchas gracias —le sonreí a él—. Aunque me gustaría probar suerte y conseguir algo con mis propias manos por el momento, siendo que es mi primera vez, pero en verdad aprecio mucho su ayuda, Teseo.

— Es admirable lo que dices, la gente que consigue empleo por su propia cuenta es verdaderamente admirable —me guiñó el ojo, levantando la taza de café de la que estaba bebiendo.

— ¿Por qué rechazas la ayuda de Teseo, querida? Acabas de desperdiciar una magnífica oportunidad y fuiste maleducada con él al rechazarlo —ahora lucía molesta. ¿Por qué se indignaba tanto conmigo?

— Mamá, no sabes de lo que hablas —Teseo se encargó de tranquilizar un poco el ambiente. Él no se había ofendido por mi rechazo discreto.

—Estas cosas no pasaban con Tanya —oí que decía esto en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado.

Tal vez no era tan fuerte como creí si me sentía pésimo por sus palabras. Quizás era la indignación de oír a alguien que no me conocía hablar como si tuviese derecho a opinar lo que yo debía hacer o no con mi vida. Pero muy en el fondo, supe que si yo hubiese estado segura de mis convicciones, como cuando dijo que mi carrera era aburrida, no me habría sentido fatal. Sí, estaba insegura por buscar trabajo y tal vez había rechazado una buena oportunidad, pero mi instinto me obligaba a buscar trabajo por mi cuenta, al menos sólo esta vez, mi primera vez.

Me excusé de mi conversación con Teseo y fui hasta el baño para secar las traicioneras lágrimas que caían sobre mi mejilla. No es que fuese a quebrarme en llanto, pero todo esto se sentía tan frustrante.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¿Bella? Soy yo, Alice. ¿Puedo pasar? —se oía del otro lado. ¿Me había visto llorar?

Abrí la puerta del baño y dejé que ella entrara. No se alarmó al verme, pero me sonrió nostálgicamente.

— ¿Fue muy dura contigo? —preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

— No es que haya sido dura… es sólo que… ¡Diablos! —gruñí—. Acabo de graduarme, éste debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida. Vine a esta ciudad para estudiar, he conseguido mi título. ¿Por qué debo ponerme mal por lo que una vieja insípida me dice?

Alice se rió entre dientes.

— Pero tiene razón, y eso es lo que odio. Todavía no sé qué trabajo vaya a conseguir, no lo he planificado y me odio por eso, porque ahora no puedo disfrutar como debería.

— Bells, recuerda que Beatrice es una mujer exagerada. No veo nada de malo en que todavía no sepas en qué ámbito trabajar. Te esforzaste mucho, eres una chica inteligente y muy fuerte. Tampoco es que fueses una mega empresaria que debe proyectar sus planes y trabajos para alimentar a miles de familias.

Fue mi turno para reírme mientras Alice me secaba una lágrima con papel higiénico.

—No, supongo… —encogí mis hombros.

—Ella te tiene especial odio por lo que pasó con los Denali, parece que amaba mucho a Tanya. Por eso es que te echa bronca. Pero no dejes que ella te baje los ánimos. Te has graduado en la Universidad de New York. ¿Sabes cuánta gente anhela llegar a este día? ¿El día en que todo el fastidioso estudio ha terminado?

Técnicamente debía seguir estudiando, pero ya no rendía exámenes. De repente, la euforia de sentirme una graduada volvía a aparecer.

— Tienes razón —respiré hondo—. No sé por qué me deprimo ahora. Me he graduado, maldición. El lunes empezaré a buscar trabajo.

— ¡Eso es! —me alentó ella con voz suave y una bonita sonrisa.

Miré a sus ojos y la abracé fuerte.

— Odio que tengas que irte de nuevo —dije encima de su cuello. Alice, al igual que mis padres, debía volver a su hogar. Sólo que su hogar se encontraba en otro país…

— Deberías venir a visitarme un día —ofreció tratando de sacarme otra sonrisa. A ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que irse—. Aunque Riley diga que está gastado, Paris será siempre una cultura.

Me eché a reír a carcajada suelta. A veces, Riley me recordaba a Beatrice.

— Sé que puede ser insoportable a veces. Mira, soy la esposa de su nieto, y todavía me compara con una de las ex de Jasper. A veces finjo reírme de lo que dice sólo para caerle bien.

— Pero eso es mentir —dije—. A la larga se nota la falsedad.

— Vamos, Bella. Ellos no son tu familia verdadera. No los verás siempre. No tienes por qué ser como eres. Simplemente debes caerles bien y fingir para que no te molesten tanto. Incluso si se dan cuenta que finges, lo apreciarán porque significa que los estimas, aunque eso no sea cierto. Pero queramos o no, Beatrice es familia de los Cullen y lidiaremos con ella por siempre.

Tal vez tenía razón. No era necesario mostrarme como yo era verdaderamente a la familia que no veré todos los días, sino en las fiestas. De todas formas, la familia con la que en verdad pasaré tiempo ya me había ganado su afecto y su aceptación. ¿Qué sería yo sin los consejos de una Alice casada?

Me acompañó a salir del baño sin rastro de lágrimas en mi rostro. Al acercarnos al living, vimos a Emmett hablando entre risotadas con Beatrice. Creí que se llevaban bien porque era el novio de Rosalie, pero resultó ser que se llevaban bien porque Emmett, además de no tomar en serio lo que ella decía, bromeaba de la misma forma llamándola "abuela" o "anciana". Tal vez había que ser Emmett para que esas bromas fueran tomadas con diversión por Beatrice…

**.**

Si no fuese por la luz de la luna, el dormitorio se encontraría completamente oscuro. Estaba desnuda y recostada en la cama, debajo del torso masculino de Edward. Él repartía suaves, mojados y deliciosos besos sobre mis pezones, mordisqueándolos de vez en cuando mientras movía sus caderas de forma acompasada. Sin prisa. Disfrutando el sonido de nuestros jadeos y gemidos bajos mientras hacíamos el amor.

Jugué con su cabello, cerrando los ojos por el placer mientras comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos mojados por mi tronco y cuello hasta alcanzar mis labios. Sin detener las suaves estocadas.

Edward era tan hermoso. Incluso cuando se suponía que estábamos haciendo algo más tranquilo, él se veía completamente masculino teniendo el control. Como en todo lo que solía hacer, terminó volviéndose un experto en hacerle el amor a una mujer.

Pero mi cuerpo no podía soportar tanto placer prolongado. Me estaba matando.

— Edward…—jadeé separando su rostro del mío.

— ¿Mmm? —murmuró besando ahora mi clavícula.

— No puedo —fruncí mis labios, soltando un suspiro.

No eran precisamente las palabras que un hombre deseaba oír en la cama. Edward detuvo las caricias y alzó su rostro a la altura del mío, confundido.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ahora con voz clara. Me fruncía el ceño.

— Me refiero a que sí, sí puedo —le aseguré rápidamente para no asustarlo—. Es sólo que…

— ¿Qué? —me preguntaba ahora con dulzura, separando uno de los mechones de mi cabello.

No encontraba la forma de decir esto sin sonar completamente sucia.

— Quiero follar… _duro_ —solté las palabras y le miré a los ojos. Me sentía caliente, pero con decir esto, sentía que ardía.

Edward me miró por unos cortos segundos a la cara, algo sorprendido y luego se echó a reír. Mierda, su sonrisa era perfecta y me provocaba besarlo. Y lo hice.

— ¿No era que querías hacer el amor? —me preguntó con esa sonrisa torcida y un tono de voz muy bajo y muy masculino. Mi vientre bajo tembló, sólo él podía decir aquello y sonar tan condenadamente excitante.

— Sí, pero no es suficiente —mordí mi labio por tercera vez—. Quiero más. ¿No estás cansado, verdad?

Edward negó con tranquilidad. Estaba muy despabilado.

— ¿Podemos hacer algo, entonces? —pregunté como una niña le pregunta a su papá si le puede comprar una muñeca Barbie costosa.

— No lo sé, ¿Qué quiere hacer, licenciada? Esta noche es suya—decía esto con un tono de voz sugestivo y gutural.

Su voz me iba a matar.

— Bueno, definitivamente quiero que me hables sucio —dije en voz baja abrazando su cuello. Él me sonreía como un pervertido. ¡Claro que le gustaba oírme pedir esto! —. No sé, hazme gritar de placer.

Se acercó para besar de nuevo mis labios antes de separarse de mí.

— Está bien, prende la luz —me pidió mientras se levantaba de mi cuerpo y de las sábanas.

Encendí la lámpara en la pequeña mesita al costado de la cama de Edward.

— Aunque ya estaba mentalizado para hacer algo romántico, necesito mentalizarme para hacer algo sucio —cruzó sus brazos y me miró con diversión—. Así que… haz tu trabajo, Swan.

¡Ja! ¿Era mi trabajo ahora? Bueno, claro que podía excitar a mi hombre.

Mis ojos fueron hasta la mesita del lado de su cama y una idea jocosa cruzó por mi mente.

— Oh, vaya… ¿qué hora será? —pregunté con inocencia y me arrastré gateando hasta la mesita para ver la hora en su reloj. A propósito, le di una buena vista de mi trasero desnudo.

Oí que se reía.

— Si yo fuera tú, tendría mucho cuidado o sin que te des cuenta, alguien se aprovechará de la situación —me dijo y a modo de aprobación, me propinó una sonora nalgada que tensó mi cuerpo entero.

Me reí y vi cómo se colocaba su bóxer de nuevo para ir a buscar algo en el guardarropas, donde se suponía guardábamos algunos juguetes sexuales.

Mientras le esperaba sentada en la cama ya sin la necesidad de cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo como antes solía hacerlo —algo bastante estúpido, en realidad— observé a Jella recostada en la alfombra de la habitación.

La habíamos traído a casa de los Cullen para que le hiciera compañía a Eugene. Pero como Thomas no iba a pasar la noche en casa, la trajimos hasta la casa de Edward porque le costaba dormir sin mi presencia. Me miraba fijamente y eso me incomodaba. Como si desaprobara mis ideas.

— No me mires así —le regañé—. Tengo derecho a pedir esto, es mi noche —empleé las palabras utilizadas por Edward anteriormente. Ella me seguía mirando fijo—. No hay nada de malo en pedirle un poco de sexo duro a tu novio —fruncí el ceño.

— Bella, ¿estás hablándole a Jella de nuevo? —me preguntó Edward desde la otra habitación.

— ¡Me está mirando feo! —me excusé—. Yo la conozco y sé que entiende lo que le digo. Pareciera como que me juzgara mal…

— Jella, deja de mirar mal a Bella —respondió Edward regañándola. Él no tomaba en serio esto, pero yo conocía a mi propia gata.

Jella maulló y le saqué la lengua.

Mientras Edward seguía buscando y yo me aburría en la cama, me acerqué hasta el sillón de su dormitorio y encendí el televisor. Eran las dos de la mañana y la excitación en mi cuerpo me obligó a espiar un poco los canales pornográficos.

— ¿Edward, cuáles son los canales porno? —pregunté mientras hacía zapping. Mil canales y no los encontraba.

— Desde el quinientos hasta el quinientos diez. Desde el quinientos cinco en adelante son las veinticuatro horas y el quinientos ocho sólo es de lesbianas —oí que me respondía.

_Cinco meses de noviazgo y todavía se sabía de memoria los canales pornográficos. ¿Debía preocuparme?_

Marqué el quinientos tres y encontré a una chica masturbando frente a la cámara a un tipo desnudo. Este tipo de cosas en verdad me producían algo morboso e interesante.

— ¿Qué haces viendo pornografía? —preguntaba él con cierto descaro. Apagué el televisor de forma inmediata pero no porque aquello me fuese vergonzoso. Regularmente veíamos este tipo de cosas, pero muy rara vez lo hacía por mi propia cuenta.

Edward se acercó a donde yo estaba y tomó mi cadera para alzarme. Como siempre, me reí estrepitosamente.

— A la cama —ordenó.

Me tiró encima de la cama para que rebotara en ella. Él se encargó de apagar la luz del dormitorio para que, nuevamente, estuviésemos a oscuras. Se acercó a mi cuerpo con rapidez y comenzó a besarme. Había algo tan adictivo en sus labios que nunca me cansaría de probarlos. Nunca.

Una de sus manos bajó hasta mi cintura y sus dedos separaron mis labios mojados. Gemí encima de su boca cuando sentí dos dedos en mi interior y uno pellizcando suavemente mi clítoris.

— Ah, Edward —me quejé por la intrusión rápida. Él no paraba de besarme.

Cuando sus labios bajaron hasta mis pechos, separó sus dedos de mi intimidad. Sentí que estaba a punto de entrar en mí…

Pero, en vez de eso, sentí algo gomoso y firme entrar en mí, vibrando.

— ¡Mierda! —maldije por la sorpresa y quizás por la frustración. Edward se reía cerca de mi rostro—. ¿Por qué no me avisas que vas a usar el maldito vibrador?

— Porque es_ muy_ divertido ver cuando te sorprendes —oía su estúpida y adorable risa bromista.

_Y lo había puesto en máxima potencia._

— Edward, Edward, Edward—gemí una y otra vez ladeando mi cabeza de un lado al otro, intentando soportar el placer al que me sometía. Estaba muy sensible.

Me faltaba sólo un poco para llegar al orgasmo, y de forma abrupta, Edward quitó el vibrador de mi interior.

Alcé la cabeza en alto.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —protesté de mala gana, consternada.

— Te hago sufrir —dijo con su mejor cara de niño inocente.

— Oh, no, no —negué rápidamente—. Hoy es mi noche, así que te ordeno que continúes.

— ¿Quiere que continúe, señorita Swan? —probó en decir con diversión.

Me estaba fastidiando.

— ¿Sabes? Mi rodilla está peligrosamente cerca de tus partes —dije en un tono profundamente dulce.

Edward se echó a reír en voz alta.

— ¡No te atreverías! —se levantó—. Si _tanto_ insistes, date la vuelta, ahora.

No esperó hasta que yo me diese la vuelta para nalguearme. Lo hice rápidamente y sus manos posicionaron mis caderas firmemente hacia arriba. Me aferré a la almohada debajo de mi cabeza.

Ese corto lapso en el que sentía la punta de su miembro acariciar mis labios para luego entrar en una sola estocada me robaba el aire y el corazón. Me permití gritar de placer sobre la almohada.

— ¿Así? —preguntaba entre dientes sin parar de embestirme.

— ¡Sí! —chillé enterrando mi rostro en la almohada, sintiendo cómo su miembro tomaba mi cuerpo de forma precisa y rápida, como se lo había pedido.

Durante unos largos y prolongados segundos, Edward no cambió de posición. Pero ni siquiera era necesario, esta posición era nuestra predilecta y uno nunca, pero nunca, se podría acostumbrar a los ruidos sexuales de Edward Cullen. _Nunca_.

En un momento determinado, cuando me faltaba muy poco, Edward se recostó encima de mi cuerpo y sentí su respiración detrás de mi oreja.

— _Déjame hacerlo_ —pidió entre jadeos sin parar de embestirme.

Le conocía lo bastante para saber exactamente lo que estaba pidiéndome debido a la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Era una sensación agridulce. Por un lado lo deseaba, por otro no. No me sentía cómoda haciéndole saber que lo aceptaba, pero no por eso lo rechazaría. Pero no me encontraba en un momento en el que pudiese decidir con objetividad. Estaba excitada, quería correrme, quería probar _todo_ y a la mierda el orgullo.

Asentí tres veces cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por la deliciosa fricción de nuestros cuerpos. Acto seguido, Edward se levantó un poco de mi espalda, sin ejercer demasiada presión en realidad. Llevó su dedo hasta mis labios. Abrí la boca y comencé a chuparlo con fuerza.

Unos segundos más tarde, alejó su dedo de mi boca y disminuyó notablemente las embestidas porque estaba concentrado en posicionar aquél dedo en mi zona más íntima y prohibida.

Lo hizo lentamente y me sacó varios gemidos de la garganta. Todavía no me acostumbraba a la sensación. Era extraño. Pero no podía decir que no era placentero. Era un placer morboso, extraño y casi incorrecto, pero eso lo hacía satisfactorio. No era tanto lo que hacía, sino con quién lo hacía y por qué lo hacía. Con el amor de mi vida, el hombre obsesionado en alcanzar aquella parte de mi cuerpo, y porque esto le complacía, y su placer era el mío.

Había algo increíble en experimentar la sensación de ser llenada por ambos lados. Cuando te encuentras muy absorbida por el placer, esa sensación lo duplica o hasta lo triplica, y te hace sentir incorrecta, pecaminosa, inmoral. Y diablos que eso sí que excitaba.

Pero no sólo eso, sino los jadeos de Edward, notablemente excitado por la situación. Se apoyó sobre mi espalda cuando supe que no le quedaba mucho y con una última estocada, nos vinimos al mismo tiempo mientras oía sus jadeos encima de mi oído. No tenía precio.

Algo que había notado en las ocasiones que permitía a Edward hacerlo era la gran diferencia a la hora del clímax. Edward realmente se venía fuerte cuando hacíamos este tipo de cosas, y no puedes negarle cuando sabes que el resultado va a ser glorioso. La sensación era única e irrepetible, y ese tipo de cosas aflojaba mi voluntad, aparentemente quebrantable, para terminar algún día aceptando la propuesta con la que él tanto fantaseaba.

Sentí que había babeado la almohada y mi cuerpo pesaba. Edward intentaba normalizar su respiración detrás de mi espalda.

— Te amo, Bella —confesó con una sinceridad que calentó mi corazón y sonreí de felicidad.

— Y yo a ti, aunque estés obsesionado con mi trasero —dije y oí que se reía en mi espalda antes de besarla.

Había algo que sonaba en medio del silencio sepulcral del dormitorio. Algo que vibraba.

_¿En serio?_

— Edward, ¿acaso olvidaste apagar el vibrador?

* * *

* _Fiat 500 Abarth_: El 500 cuenta con una configuración mecánica basada en un motor delantero transversal y tracción delantera, compartiendo gran parte de sus elementos mecánicos y estructurales con la segunda generación del Fiat Panda, además de ser ambos fabricados en la misma planta de Fiat Tychy, en Polonia, junto con un modelo hermano, la segunda generación del Ford Ka para Europa. El 500 en Europa es sustancialmente más barato que los otros coches mencionados, siendo su precio básico de € 10.500 en Italia (con opciones, € 15.000).

Comenzó a comercializarse el 4 de julio de 2007 y llegó a los Estados unidos en 2011. En noviembre de 2012 se fabricó la unidad un millón.

Aquí puedes ver una imagen del coche: 4. bp. blogspot -QhbAknS5XDM /T3eXAysNEfI/ AAAAAAAAAEQ /_WdWQc1PZDc /s1600 /Fiat-500_ Abarth_ 2012_ 1280x960_ wallpaper_ 03. Jpg _(Quítale los espacios)_

** _The sun was going down; there was music all around, and it felt so right… _**Traducción**: El sol se estaba poniendo, había música por todas partes.

*** _But I really want tonight to last forever; I really wanna be with you. __Let the music play on down the line tonight! _**Traducción**: Pero realmente quiero que esta noche dure para siempre. Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo. Deja que la música juegue en la noche por la línea.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, se pondrá bueno con los nuevos capítulos. Entren al grupo en facebook para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones y otras cosas, el enlace está en mi perfil y también nuestra cuenta en twitter manejada por Lucero, mi adorada beta, le debo la mitad de este capítulo porque sin ella seguiría rodando en el suelo intentando escribir algo. ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? No se olviden dejar reviews :3


	2. Travesía, cucarachas y zanahorias

**THE HOPSCOTCH'S SEVENTH FLOOR**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a S. Meyer, sólo me adjudico esta historia y algunos personajes creados.**

* * *

**Playlist****:**

**(1) Only Happy When It Rains – Garbage.**

**(2) Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen.**

**(3) If You Should Try To Kiss Her – Dressy Bessy.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Cada mañana al despertarme tomaba cinco minutos para poner en marcha mi cerebro y recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior; dónde me encontraba y qué es lo que debía hacer el día de hoy.

Estaba recordando lo tensa que había sido la cena de cumpleaños de Carlisle la pasada noche con todas las acusaciones de Beatrice. También recordaba lo bien que había "celebrado" mi graduación al terminar por darle un buen uso a ese vibrador hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Jella se había colado en la cama, y en cuanto me vio despierta, se acercó a mi vientre desnudo y se recostó en él, bostezando un par de veces. La pobre no debía haber dormido en toda la noche por los ruidos en la cama…

Sus ojos me penetraban. Algo me estaba diciendo. Me echaba la culpa.

— Lo sé, perdón por no dejarte dormir —le dije mientras acariciaba su pelaje con suavidad—. Pero no es mi culpa tener un novio tan sensual y follar con él toda la noche.

Jella ronroneó algo. Era mi compañera, debía comprenderme.

— Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi sensual novio? —le pregunté a ella y volteé la cabeza hacia la izquierda, el lado donde Edward dormía.

Me estaba dando la espalda. Dios mío, _tremenda_ espalda. Se inflaba una y otra vez mostrando la cadencia de su respiración. ¿Cuántos lunares tenía? Me puse a contarlos…

Acaricié su espalda con suavidad, preguntándome si estaría despierto o no.

— ¿Edward? ¿Estás despierto? —pregunté con voz ronca. No recibí contestación por su parte.

Volví a hacerle la misma pregunta, ahora dándole pequeños empujones en la espalda con mi mano. No es que mis toques funcionaran, Edward era un completo tronco cuando dormía. Nada ni nadie lograba despertarlo.

Separé a Jella de mi vientre para poder acercarme y abrazar su pecho. Enterré mi rostro en su espalda y comencé a olerlo. Su piel era tan suave como el terciopelo. Estaba tibio, lo que significaba que estaba durmiendo muy bien. Todavía no lograba descifrar el aroma de su piel. Un poco de la colonia que había usado anoche, su aroma esencial que era una mezcla entre miel y algo dulce… pero el olor a sexo era más fuerte todavía.

Mientras lo rodeaba con mis brazos, constantemente me recordaba a mí misma que era hermoso y mío. Yo era su única mujer. Sólo necesitaba eso para empezar el día de buen humor.

Salpiqué su piel con besos castos mientras llamaba su nombre. Me eché encima de su cuerpo, rodeándolo como si fuese una boa y pude ver su rostro. Dormía como un bebé cansado.

Ahora, sacudí su cuerpo con fuerza. Quería despertarlo antes de irme.

— Edward… bebé, despierta —canturreé con dulzura, como una madre despierta a su hijo para ir a la escuela.

Su respiración se volvió errática y se movió un poco. Una sacudida más y lo despertaría. Pero despertarlo no significaba que él saldría de la cama.

Mi cuerpo estaba en posición horizontal, recostada encima de su vientre mientras mi cabeza reposaba en el colchón. Después de varios llamados, abrió lentamente los ojos.

Eran estos preciados momentos donde me sentía tan afortunada de estar con él, detalles tan pequeños que me hacían amarlo aún más.

— Hola —saludé en voz bajita.

Me miró y puso una sonrisa somnolienta.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó al verme en una posición tan extraña.

— No lo sé —respondí con tranquilidad.

Me levanté de aquella posición y me acerqué para empezar a besar su oreja, su mejilla y su barbilla, evitando sus labios.

Ronroneó al sentir mis caricias.

— Sigue besándome —pidió con los ojos cerrados.

— Despierta —respondí.

— Ya estoy despierto —contestó sin abrir los ojos, con la expresión adormecida.

— Levántate —corregí la palabra.

Abrió los ojos. Dos enormes esmeraldas brillantes me miraban.

— Si preparas el desayuno, me levantaré —juró.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunté acariciando un mechón de su desordenado cabello.

Asintió.

— Yo tengo otro tipo de hambre… —comenté con picardía mientras besaba su nuez de adán. Por alguna razón, me ponía mucho encontrarlo tan dormido y cansado.

Edward se rió por lo bajo.

— Dame un respiro. No he dormido nada —murmuró a modo de súplica. Yo también me sentía algo cansada.

— Uhm, qué lástima. Iba a dejar que me toques el trasero —rasqué su hombro.

Chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo el ceño con los ojos nuevamente cerrados.

— Puedo hacer eso en cualquier momento del día —dijo y sentí una de sus manos tanteando mi muslo—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntaba mientras buscaba alcanzar mi trasero. Cuando lo hizo, solté una risita—. Aquí está, mira.

Fue inevitable acercarme para besar sus labios.

Quería que se despertara porque debía volver a casa y probar el auto. Thomas se lo había llevado anoche al estacionamiento del apartamento y no me parecía justo que él fuese el primero en estrenar el _Fiat_.

Más Edward seguía tieso en la cama. Sabía que me escuchaba, pero no tenía intenciones de levantarse. Pensé que era justo que descansara, así que le di un último beso en los labios.

—Te prepararé el desayuno y me iré a casa —dije mientras me sentaba en la cama. ¿A dónde había dejado mi ropa interior?

— ¿Qué? —Edward había abierto los ojos y preguntaba con cierta claridad—. ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?

— Porque esta no es mi casa, Sr. Cullen—repuse con dulzura—. Además, tengo que ir a ver el coche y poner en práctica la teoría.

Estaba a punto de levantarme de la cama cuando Edward tomó mi brazo y me jaló hasta su cuerpo.

—Tsk, no te vayas. Habrá tiempo para el coche después—le restó importancia rodeando mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos.

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer mientras tú duermes? —pregunté riéndome.

— Duerme conmigo y sueña cosas lindas —propuso utilizando ese tono de voz que tanto me enloquecía. Un poco ronco, somnoliento, pero muy relajado.

— Eres muy tierno —dije contenta. Era una oportunidad de película. Es decir, ¿quién rechazaría semejante oferta? La cama era grande y me tenía atrapada en sus brazos.

Pero desistí a la propuesta porque en verdad estaba emocionada por el automóvil nuevo.

— Pero me quiero levantar, suéltame Edward —le pedí con amabilidad pero no aceptó. No me sorprendía; cuando se lo proponía, podía ser muy testarudo, juguetón y algo tonto.

Viendo que el señor no iba a soltarme fácilmente de sus brazos, probé en atacar su punto débil; con mi mano derecha, tomé su miembro flácido con firmeza.

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y jadeó.

— O me sueltas o te levantas, amor —no paré de bombear con suavidad su miembro. Conforme lo hacía, se endurecía.

— Está bien, está bien —contestó con claridad antes de dar un fuerte suspiro.

Me reí para mis adentros y observé la escena frente a mis ojos: Edward se levantaba, masajeaba sus ojos jadeando y luego se despeinaba la melena lentamente… o se rascaba, no estaba muy segura. Por último, se quedó allí, mirando a la nada, intentando abrir los ojos con profundo cansancio.

A veces sentía como si fuese mi hijo. Me eché a reír y me acerqué para abrazarlo. Yo nunca había amanecido con un hombre en la cama, pero seguramente no todos amanecían con el aroma del cuerpo de Edward.

Tomé su camisa, me la puse encima sin prender los botones y me levanté de la cama para ir a la cocina.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó confundido.

— ¿A la cocina? —respondí dándome la vuelta. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Dios mío, su cabello era un desastre.

— ¿Me vas a dejar _duro_? —preguntaba con cierta sorpresa. Mis ojos fueron inmediatamente a su cadera. _Oh, vaya…_

Hoy estaba de buen humor y sentía ganas de fastidiarlo un poco. Me acerqué hasta la puerta para sonreírle amistosamente

— Toma una ducha, amor. Iré a preparar _waffles_. Y péinate un poco —dije refiriéndome a la maraña en su cabeza. Tampoco es que mi cabello estuviese peinado como para decirle eso, pero me miró de manera absurda y lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar la almohada a su costado y la arrojó a mi dirección. Cerré la puerta rápidamente para esquivarlo, entre risotadas.

Bajé hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Busqué en la heladera la masa para preparar los _waffles_ y la vertí sobre la _wafflera_ para aprovechar y preparar un poco de café.

Aunque mis manos estuviesen en la cocina, mi mente divagaba hasta los recuerdos de la noche anterior. No sólo debía estrenar ese auto, también debía llamar a mis padres para despedirlos, pero más importante aún, empezar a buscar empleo…

Jella bajó conmigo hasta el primer piso y me aseguré de servirle un buen plato de croquetas para el desayuno. Parecía hambrienta.

Estaba tarareando una canción de _The Beach Boys_ cuando oí unos pies descalzos bajar la escalera. ¿Ya se había bañado?

Le di la espalda y me concentré en los waffles, sólo para ver si seguía de mal humor. Se ponía muy gruñón cuando le quitaban horas de sueño.

Mi piel se erizó por completo cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello. Estaba detrás de mí. Sus manos acariciaron mi cintura con suavidad y sus labios besaron con suavidad mi hombro izquierdo y mi cuello. Comencé a reírme como tonta.

— _Edward_…

Pero de pronto, sentí que su mano tiraba con firmeza las puntas de mi cabello y me hacía retroceder hasta su pecho.

— ¿Qué crees que hacías? ¿Eh? —Gruñó a mí oído con voz ronca y un tono muy autoritario—. ¿Qué pensabas al creer que te dejaría pasar esto? —Como no respondí de forma inmediata, tiró aún más de mi cabello—. _¿Ah?_

Cerré los ojos gimiendo y por poco sonreía con diversión. Hacía tanto que no jugábamos a esto. ¡Y diablos que lo deseaba!

— N-No lo sé… —respondí sintiendo que mi pecho se agitaba. La camisa estaba abierta y podía ver mis pezones erectos.

_Diablos, Edward… mira lo que me provocas sólo usando esa voz de mierda._

Tiró de nuevo mi cabello y solté un gemido alto. Era la emoción. Emoción de sentirlo como un cabrón hijo de puta dispuesto a follarme como se le antoje.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —demandó saber acercando su cintura hacia mi trasero.

_¡Oh, diablos! ¡Estaba completamente desnudo! ¡Y erecto!_

Necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no saltarme encima de él. No, no. Quería jugar a esto. Él quería y yo también. Sólo debía fingir que estaba asustada por su actitud, que temía su —fantasioso— maltrato, que él era mi dominante y yo su sumisa. Aunque en la vida real, eso sólo formaba parte de un juego sexual.

Tragué saliva y respiré hondo. En verdad era difícil no echarse encima de su cuerpo.

— V-Voy a s-seguir co-cocinando —pronuncié las palabras con dificultad. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso.

Edward gruñó con fuerza y mi piel se erizó por completo. _Woah_.

Sabía que contestarle de esa forma me traería problemas. Uhm, bueno… "problemas". Hizo un sonido gutural con la garganta y tomó con firmeza mis caderas. Mi corazón latía con prisa.

— ¡Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo! —sentenció con enfado y tiró de mi cabello para hacerme retroceder (aunque yo retrocedí un poco por mi cuenta) y me obligó a recostarme sobre la encimera.

Pegué un gritito cuando mi piel entró en contacto con el frío mármol de la encimera. Juraría haber dejado la panera y el pequeño cesto de frutas allí. Probablemente había movido todo anticipando este momento.

Me recostó de una forma tan brusca que la camisa se abrió por completo, dándole una completa vista de mis senos.

Ahora podía verlo mejor. Estaba despeinado, sus ojos brillaban de éxtasis, no me sonreía con diversión, me miraba con frustración y cierto aire déspota. Agarró mis piernas con firmeza y tomó su miembro para posicionarlo en mi entrada. Yo gemía retorciéndome, pero él sí que tenía brazos fuertes para mantenerme quieta a su gusto.

— Voy a darte una buena lección —dijo con voz áspera—. Y a enseñarte que… _nunca más_—entró a mi cuerpo de una sola estocada y grité—. _Vuelvas a_ —salió de mi cuerpo y entró de nuevo. Me retorcí extasiada—. Dejarme _así_ —entró de lleno y apoyó sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo sobre la encimera.

Estaba tan mojada, casi podía sentir mis líquidos fluir sobre mi piel y sus testículos apretaban con fuerza mi trasero. El instinto animal salió a flote y quería que me follase y dijese cosas tremendamente sucias ahora mismo.

— Y que no vuelvas a tener esa actitud de mierda conmigo —gruñó moviéndose lentamente, deliciosamente. Sus ojos atravesaban mi alma—. Eres toda una golfa… una puta gatita.

Reí en mi interior. ¿Es que jamás dejaría de llamarme de esa forma?

Comenzó a embestirme de forma apresurada. Duro, fuerte, rápido. Quería cerrar los ojos y dejarme lleva por la sensación de su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi intimidad, sentir cómo me mojaba con sus palabras, con su cuerpo, con su trato bestial y perderme por completo. Pero necesitaba verlo, ser testigo de semejante espectáculo. No siempre podía encontrarlo tremendamente excitado.

En parte, sabía que esto era un juego, pero de que estaba molesto, lo estaba. Reconocía haberlo provocado, porque además de estar cansado, estaba excitado. Tal vez no era lo mismo con las mujeres, pero debía ser molesto bajarse una erección con una ducha fría.

Él no apartaba sus ojos de mí. Su mandíbula tensa, su boca entreabierta, soltando fuertes y constantes jadeos mientras empujaba su cintura. Era puro orgasmo. Tal vez las mujeres no veíamos demasiada pornografía, pero si todas las páginas de Internet pudiesen ofrecerte el rostro pre-orgásmico de un hombre tan bello como Edward, demonios que se saturaría.

Eran estos los momentos donde me sentía poderosa. Alcé mi pecho disimuladamente para que sus ojos se enfrascaran en mis pezones. ¡Bingo!

Y por supuesto, comencé a gritar cada vez que su miembro llegaba hasta lo más fondo de mis entrañas.

— Date la vuelta… ¡ahora! —salió de mi cuerpo de forma brusca, dejándome una fastidiosa sensación de vacío. Pidió esto enfadado y azotó mi muslo izquierdo. Oh, oh, eso sí que me dejaría una marca.

Me sentí tan expuesta cuando giré mi cuerpo y le di la espalda. Mis pezones se encontraban sensibles ahora que eran presionados contra la encimera. De un solo movimiento, él alzó mis caderas y entró de una fuerte estocada.

Esta vez grité con fuerza, sintiendo que mi voz resonaba por toda la casa y poco me importó si los vecinos eran testigos de cómo este hombre me tomaba sin ninguna prudencia.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi rostro sobre el frío mármol, dedicándome a experimentar las sensaciones. Su duro y grande miembro entraba y salía de mí logrando que mis entrañas convulsionaran de placer. El sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando con rapidez tapaba el extraño y pecaminoso sonido que nuestros miembros mojados hacían. Me tomaba del cabello y lo tiraba con firmeza, o a veces me azotaba el trasero sin ninguna consideración. Todo era demasiado.

Llegué al clímax antes que él sintiendo que mi cuerpo entero se deshacía en pedazos, que el placer llegaba hasta la punta de mis pies y la respiración me fallaba de forma inmediata. Experimenté la satisfactoria sensación del orgasmo durante al menos diez segundos, había sido fuerte. Él ahora me embestía con una bestialidad incoherente y de una sola estocada, se vino.

Si yo estaba siendo ruidosa, era porque él no me callaba o le gustaba oírme de esa forma. Era la primera vez que hacíamos tanto ruido en una habitación que no fuese el dormitorio. Y las sospechas de haber sido escuchados aumentaron cuando vi que la puerta que daba al jardín estaba completamente abierta._ Oh, señor_.

Edward terminó de correrse en mi interior, dejándome más empapada que nunca y se recostó encima de mi cuerpo, apoyando su rostro contra mi espalda. Su respiración era cadente, jadeaba en voz baja y apenas movía su cuerpo, la señal de que esto había sido tan bueno para él como para mí.

Estaba esperando que se levantara de mi cuerpo, pero él no se movió y lo noté peligrosamente relajado. Su respiración ahora era pausada.

_¿Me estaba jodiendo?_

— Edward, ¿estás durmiendo? —le pregunté incrédula.

Murmuró algo ininteligible. ¡Oh, por Dios!

—Mira, me fascina tu admirable habilidad para follar como un loco animal, y aplaudo tu generosidad. Pero si estás cansado y quieres dormir como un adorable bebé, te invito a que subas las escaleras, abras la puerta y descanses en tu cama. Pero antes, ¿podrías quitar tu _cosa_ de mi _cosa_? Sabes lo sensible que se puede poner mi _cosa_…

Edward comenzó a reír contra mi espalda.

— Tu_ cosa_ se llama vagina. Mi _cosa_ se llama pene. ¿Debo darte una clase de anatomía?

— Sé perfectamente el nombre de mi _cosa _y sus partes —puse los ojos en blanco—. Y ya que andas tan bromista, hazme el favor de levantarte.

— Dame unos segundos más y estaré duro de nuevo —me dijo al oído con cierta diversión.

— Y yo tendré que darme una buena ducha. Sal —pedí con firmeza y le di una palmada a su espalda.

Entre bajas risas, él se levantó de mi cuerpo y salió con cuidado.

Mis ojos fueron a la cocina. El café ya se había enfriado, los waffles ya estaban listos, pero también cobraron la mala suerte del café y la mantequilla afuera se estaba derritiendo.

— Y arruinaste el desayuno —chasqueé la lengua viendo que debía prepararlo de nuevo. Oí que me sonreía.

— Me haces feliz —confesó con profunda honestidad y dulzura. Mi pecho se calentó.

_Pero ahora yo estaba molesta._

— Nah, nah, nah. No me vengas con tus cursilerías. Te metiste con mi comida y ya estoy de malhumor. Ve a bañarte y a ponerte un bóxer encima porque me distraes.

Le di la espalda y decidí que podía poner los waffles en el microondas, pero no tendrían el mismo gusto. Tampoco tenía suficiente masa de _waffles_ como para prepararlos de nuevo y me tomaría tiempo hacerlo. El café ya era un desperdicio, opté por tirarlo en el drenado de muy mala gana.

Y de forma sorpresiva, sentí sus labios debajo de mi oído. Me salpicó con muchos besitos suaves haciéndome cosquillas. Como tonta, sonreí mordiéndome el labio, lo suficiente para dejar en claro que al fin de cuentas, sólo bromeábamos.

**.**

Camino al apartamento, Edward refrescó mi memoria al explicarme paso a paso cómo poner en marcha el coche, conducirlo, y finalmente estacionarlo. Le conté que mi primer y único vehículo había sido un _Chevy_ del año 53 color rojo. Me lo habían regalado antes de que pudiese conseguir mi licencia de conducir. Sí, era un trasto viejo y sólo andaba a unos 60 km por hora, pero había formado parte de la familia Swan durante varias generaciones hasta su fallecimiento, cuando yo sólo lo había conducido durante un año.

Edward se burlaba de mí pensando que era muy extraño que alguien olvidase cómo conducir un vehículo. Pero no si tenía en cuenta que no lo había hecho en… no sé, ¿cinco años?

Llegamos al apartamento y lo encontramos vacío. Al parecer, Thomas no había llegado aún.

— ¿Se habrá quedado en la casa de alguien? —Edward se preguntó mientras entraba al living para ponerse cómodo en el sillón.

Bajé a Jella de mis brazos para que fuese a jugar con su bola de estambre en el suelo. La mantendría distraída por un buen rato.

Iba a acompañar a Edward en el sillón, pero encontré la luz encendida en el contestador. Tenía un mensaje en el buzón.

— ¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién será? —me pareció extraño porque acostumbraba a recibir llamadas sólo de mis padres a este teléfono. Supuse que serían familiares de Thomas, pero para estar segura lo escuché.

Era una voz femenina.

— "_Hola, Bella. Soy uhm… soy Jane, Jane Hall. Solo quería felicitarte por tu graduación. Recuerdo cuando me dijiste que te graduarías por estas fechas. Espero que lo hayas hecho… o este mensaje sería muy, muy vergonzoso… uhm, en fin, que disfrutes este momento de tu vida… y que sigas bien con Edward…. Bueno, si no estás con él, no importa. Sólo que seas feliz. Bueno… uhm, eso es todo. Adiós."_

Sentí completa ternura al oír la voz dulce e inocente de Jane. ¡No podía creer que recordara mi graduación! No hablaba con ella desde la boda de Alice y Jasper, me sentí terriblemente culpable por eso. Jane era una chica muy simpática y nos había hecho un gran favor en el pasado. Debía llamarla inmediatamente.

— ¿Hola? —habló ella luego de una larga espera.

— ¿Jane? —La saludé sonriendo al teléfono—. ¡Hola! Es Bella.

— ¡Bella! —no esperaba una contestación pronta—. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Felicidades por tu graduación!

— ¡Gracias! —me reí. Algo en su voz me transmitía mucha ternura—. Acabo de oír tu mensaje. No puedo creer que te acordaras de eso, en verdad te agradezco la llamada.

— Oh, sí —se reía avergonzada—. Te dejé ese mensaje hace… creo… quince minutos, o algo así.

— ¿Y qué es lo que estás haciendo? ¿Sigues viviendo en ConeyIsland? —pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

— Sí, sí… sigo viviendo aquí —respondió medio dudando. Noté cómo intentaba cambiar disimuladamente de tema—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces ahora? ¿Estás trabajando o algo así?

_Y ahora yo deseaba cambiar disimuladamente de tema._

— No, todavía no… —rasqué mi cuello—. Mi graduación fue apenas ayer. Pero, uhm, sí… es un tema que debería evaluar…

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso, Bella. Tienes tiempo de sobra para buscar uno, es difícil al comienzo como todo trabajo, pero tú eres una profesional ahora, no te costará mucho conseguir algo en Manhattan —Oí que decía Jane pero mis ojos se habían distraído por unos segundos cuando Thomas apareció en el apartamento y fue a saludar a Edward.

— Lo sé, debo dejar de preocuparme tanto por algunas cosas…

— Tú siempre fuiste muy responsable —oí que se reía—. Más de lo que uno debe ser a tu edad.

En eso llevaba razón. Era algo que mi madre siempre me reclamaba. Jane apenas tenía diecinueve años, no nos llevábamos tanta diferencia, pero también la sentía muy madura para su edad y descubrir que se había percatado de este detalle de mi personalidad, me motivó a proponerle que nos encontráramos.

— Sería fantástico volver a vernos, Jane.

— ¡Sí, estaba pensando lo mismo! —Le había gustado la propuesta—. Aunque últimamente he estado ocupada y no sé si tendría tiempo para ir a Manhattan. Tal vez la semana entrante…

Jane no me había dicho dónde estaba trabajando, pensé que seguiría siendo secretaria en el consultorio de la Dra. Fitzgerald, pero nadie trabajaba en un consultorio los fines de semana. Ni siquiera Edward. ¿Tendría otro trabajo?

Cuando Thomas llegó propuso cocinar un poco de pizza casera. Era una costumbre entre los tres, preparar comida, beber cerveza, ver algo en la televisión y discutir sobre temas triviales. El día de hoy discutíamos sobre por qué las gaseosas tienen jugo artificial de limón y los detergentes tienen jugo natural de limón. Pero mi mente estaba en otro sitio. Se me había ocurrido una idea muy retorcida.

— ¿Qué opinas si voy a Coney Island? —pregunté a Edward mientras terminaba de masticar mi última porción de pizza.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Por qué? —Edward frunció el ceño.

— Jane llamó esta mañana para felicitarme por mi graduación —me encogí de hombros—. Dice que está ocupada trabajando allí, por eso no puede venir a visitarnos. Y he pensado que sería una buena idea si yo la voy a visitar esta vez.

La mención de su nombre fue de agrado para Edward.

— Claro, amor. Cuando gustes —le restó importancia y bebió de su cerveza.

— Genial. ¿Qué opinas del lunes? —pregunté.

Me miró a los ojos confundido.

— ¿Lunes? ¿Por qué un lunes? —A Edward no le gustó el planteo sólo porque era un día de semana.

— Porque no será hoy; no viajaré un domingo. El lunes es perfecto —le expliqué brevemente.

Edward sonrió incómodo.

— Bella, no puedo faltar al trabajo —dijo en voz baja.

Oh, cierto.

— Oh, de acuerdo… —asentí una sola vez, pensativa—. Bueno, le mandaré saludos de tu parte entonces.

— No irás sola, Bella —me recordó con seriedad.

— Fui una vez sola… —empecé a decir.

— Y no me gustó para nada que lo hicieras —me detuvo molesto—. Podemos ir el fin de semana siguiente, si deseas.

— Pero deseo ir _ahora_ —mascullé.

Edward suspiró.

— ¿Por qué deseas tanto ir _ahora_? —quería saberlo. Thomas se echó a reír.

— Es porque desea usar el automóvil, Edward —negó para sí mismo. Le divertía la ingenuidad de Edward a veces.

Me sonrojé, pues me había descubierto. Me miró a los ojos preguntándomelo en silencio. Yo tardé en dar una buena respuesta, y eso me perjudicó.

— No he tenido la oportunidad de estrenarlo, además, ya soy una adulta y me has enseñado perfectamente cómo manejarlo —empecé a explicar con rapidez. Me sentía como una adolescente pidiéndole el auto a su padre.

Edward se rascaba el cuello, indeciso. No estaba muy seguro de esto.

— Bella, ¿de qué año es tu permiso para conducir? —quiso saber Thomas.

— Lo saqué cuando tenía dieciséis años —respondí frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué le interesaba eso?

— Ya han pasado cinco años, debe estar vencida —dijo mi amigo mientras se levantaba de la mesa para dejar el plato en el fregadero.

Se me había pasado ese detalle.

— Eso no es cierto —fue lo primero que dije pensando que debía ser cierto.

— Bella, debes renovar tu permiso para conducir cada tres o cinco años, dependiendo de tu licencia. ¿No recuerdas eso? —Edward sonaba como un padre preocupado por la irresponsabilidad de su pequeña.

— Ahora vuelvo —dije después de pensarlo un rato. Me levanté para ir hasta mi dormitorio y buscar mi billetera en mi gaveta; allí estaba mi licencia de conducir. Y decía claramente la fecha en la que me la habían otorgado.

— No está vencida todavía —me acerqué de nuevo a la cocina leyendo la licencia—. La saqué el 14 de Junio del 2009. Técnicamente, no han pasado cinco años todavía.

— ¿Puedo verla? —pidió Edward con amabilidad.

— No —refuté alarmada, llevando la licencia a mi pecho para taparla.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con sorpresa.

— Porque mi foto de carnet es horrenda —me ruboricé. De ninguna manera dejarían que vean el desastre que era cuando adolescente.

La palabra "foto" despertó la atención de Thomas. Miró con deseo el carnet.

— Dámela —ni siquiera esperó a que yo se lo negara rotundamente. Se acercó a mí y aprovechó mi distracción para arrebatármela de las manos.

— ¡Oye! —protesté enojada y sonrojada.

Thomas sonrió con dulzura.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mírate! Eras tan pequeña… ¡Y tenías pecas! —dijo esto último como una acusación, frunciendo el ceño. No tenía idea que yo era pecosa de niña.

— Bueno, listo, devuélvemela —gruñí cruzando los brazos.

Thomas rápidamente se la mostró a Edward. ¡No!

— Oh, Bella… —Edward también sonrió, medio riéndose sin apartar los ojos de la fotografía—. Pero si te ves muy linda.

— Era muy tierna… ¿qué le pasó? —negó Thomas con decepción.

— ¡Bueno, ya! —Se la quité de sus manos—. Ya vieron la fecha. No está vencida todavía, lo que significa que puedo conducir y me iré el lunes a primera hora a Coney Island.

—Tsk, Bella… —renegó Edward, no muy convencido de mi idea.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no puedo conducir? —lo desafié.

— Sabes cómo es el tráfico en New York. Es peligroso y tú a penas recuerdas cómo conducir. ¿Por qué no vamos el fin de semana juntos?

— Jane me llamó al día siguiente de mi graduación, corresponde que yo la visite ahora —refuté—. Además, sí recuerdo cómo conducir, y Coney Island queda a veinte minutos de aquí.

— Bella, un auto no es un juguete que aprendes a maniobrar un día antes. Tienes que agarrar la maña, pero ni siquiera así estarías segura porque existen miles de lunáticos en la autopista. No es tan seguro como crees —bufó—. Thomas, ¿podrías acompañarla?

Antes de que mi amigo aceptara la propuesta, me quejé.

— ¡Que estaré bien, hombre! Viajaré sola, te guste o no —refunfuñé.

— Pues no aceptaré eso, te guste o no —contestó él de la misma forma, de malhumor.

**.**

Cerré la puerta del coche cuando Edward se acercó a la ventanilla. Me evaluó detenidamente.

— Abróchate el cinturón —me recordó inmediatamente y lo hice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sí, bueno, lo había convencido de dejarme viajar sola. Claro, tuve que regalarle un buen pastel de chocolate y un par de suciedades en la cama para ablandar su estado de ánimo, pero había resultado.

— ¿Revisaste el indicador de combustible? —preguntó con precaución.

— Sí.

— ¿Las luces? ¿El freno? ¿El parabrisas? Hay pronóstico de lluvia —me alertó.

— Sí —repetí por enésima vez—. Y llevo paraguas. Aunque no llevo botas, así que puede que ensucie mis zapatillas.

— No trates de ensuciarlo, sabes que es muy costoso lavar un coche por dentro.

— Lo pagarás tú —dije con una sonrisa.

— Claro que no, no me dejarás —bufó frunciendo el ceño.

— Tienes razón —encogí mis hombros.

Suspiró y se acercó de nuevo a la ventanilla para mirarme a los ojos.

— Bien, creo que todo está en orden. Pero por las dudas, si no vuelvo a verte nunca más en esta vida, quiero que sepas que te amo, que me has hecho un hombre muy feliz, que he disfrutado cada uno de nuestros encuentros, en especial ese cuando estuvimos tres horas en la ducha —señaló con el dedo índice a mi rostro—. Y que pase lo que pase, esperaré por ti y no estaré con otra chica nunca más.

— Es intrigante saber que mi novio piensa que moriré por conducir veinte minutos un auto —me impresioné falsamente—. Pero no sabes cuán relajante es saber que no estarás con nadie más.

— No creo que encuentre otra mujer que prepare galletas de coco en las mañanas —entrecerró los ojos—. Pero, ¿tú no estarías con nadie más, no?

— Uhm…—dudé pensativa—. Sólo si Thomas llega a sus cincuenta años estando soltero, probablemente me quede con él, porque a los treinta y ocho decidió ser bisexual, o al menos eso predigo yo.

Edward se lo pensó un buen rato y al final encogió sus hombros.

— Podría soportarlo —respondió con honestidad. De todos los hombres, el único al que toleraría sería a Thomas, que era como mi hermano mayor.

Él se echó a reír después de un rato y yo también. Si nos lo proponíamos, podíamos pasar horas y horas bromeando.

Besó mis labios.

— En serio, sé prudente, Bella —apoyó su frente contra la mía. Sonaba preocupado, pese a esa bonita sonrisa en su rostro—. No hagas que me arrepienta de haber cedido.

— Oh, descuida. Puedo convencerte de nuevo. Estas manos hacen maravillas —enseñé mi puño y le guiñé un ojo.

Se rió a carcajadas por la sucia broma.

**.**

Había olvidado cuan divertido era viajar por tu propia cuenta. Sentía como si no hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve al volante. En realidad, era muy divertido tener tu propio vehículo y tener el control. Pero definitivamente algo había cambiado en estos cinco años.

¡La gente podía ser muy estúpida a la hora de conducir!

Idiotas que ignoraban las señales de tránsito decidían acelerar cuando todos se detenían por un semáforo en rojo. Fui testigo de un potencial accidente cuando un hijo de puta sin casco manejaba una motocicleta a una velocidad considerable sólo para no toparse con el semáforo en rojo, por poco y atropellaba a una mujer con bolsas de supermercado llevando a sus dos niños de unos diez años.

Tal vez había sido muy distraída, pero nunca vi a Edward molestarse por el tráfico. Siempre hablábamos, escuchábamos música en la radio y hasta hacíamos broma estúpidas, pero jamás le había visto insultar a un peatón o a otro conductor con la misma indignación e irritación con la que yo lo hacía ahora.

No encendí la radio muy a mi pesar porque Edward me pidió que estuviese atenta en mi primer viaje. No me fue tan mal como creí. De todas formas, no era un gran viaje. Coney Island estaba a unos cuantos minutos de Manhattan. Cuarenta minutos teniendo en cuenta el pésimo tráfico, en realidad.

Para sorpresa de Edward, no había llamado a Jane en la mañana. No sabía tampoco que iba a visitarla hoy. Ni siquiera tenía la dirección de su apartamento, pero yo recordaba la dirección de la Dra. Fitzgerald y cómo llegar hasta su hogar desde aquél punto. Tan difícil no debía ser.

Localicé su apartamento y estacioné el auto en el parquímetro. A penas eran las doce del mediodía, pero ella podía encontrarse trabajando. Decidí que la mejor opción sería enviarle un mensaje de texto para avisarle que yo estaba aquí.

Pero justo cuando sacaba mi BlackBerry del bolsillo, vi a una joven de cabellera rubia vistiendo un extraño delantal color crema y un pequeño bolso color caqui. Esperé a que se acercara más hacia donde yo estaba para lograr identificarla. Sus pecas y sus ojos cristalinos la delataron.

— ¡Jane! ¡Hola! —aparecí frente a ella con rapidez. No esperaba encontrarme, sobre todo porque sus ojos se habían clavado en el suelo todo este tiempo que caminaba. Retrocedió asustada, pegando un gritito.

— Oh, Dios mío, Bella… ¡Me asustaste! —Su respiración se agitó. En verdad no esperaba encontrarme aquí y ahora—. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

— Bueno, dijiste que estabas ocupada para viajar a Manhattan. Así que… decidí venir y darte una sorpresa.

Jane no me devolvía la sonrisa, y por unos segundos pensé que había sido el tremendo susto. Pero luego se echó a reír, algo nerviosa…

— Vaya… qué sorpresa, juro que no esperaba esto…

Estuvimos en silencio por tres segundos.

— ¿Salías del trabajo? —pregunté introduciendo un poco de conversación.

— ¿Eh? Sí… eh…—asintió dudando. Bajaba la mirada algo sonrojada. Tal vez por la agitación.

— Lo suponía —me reí—. En realidad, fui hasta el consultorio pero creí que te encontraría en casa. Debí suponer que sales a esta hora de allí.

Jane se estaba cruzando los brazos y fruncía sus labios. Definitivamente estaba incómoda.

— Uhm, en realidad… ya no trabajo ahí, Bella —dijo estas palabras con lentitud, en voz baja, como si le avergonzara este hecho. Sus ojos se clavaban en sus pequeñas zapatillas.

No esperaba oír eso. ¿Ya no trabajaba en el consultorio? ¿Entonces dónde trabajaba?

Ella se miró a sí misma y al delantal que estaba vistiendo en ese momento. Lo observé con cuidado sólo para darme cuenta en seguida que debía ser el uniforme de alguna cafetería cercana.

— Oh, claro…—Imité uno de los tics propios de Edward y rasqué mi cuello con incomodidad.

Me pregunté qué podía haber pasado para que Jane bajara de nivel laboral.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con una expresión que decía "¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?"

—No es tan malo —le aseguré con una sonrisa de confianza.

Logré sacarle una pequeña pero sincera risa.

— No es lo mejor del mundo, pero… —Estuvo de acuerdo, ahora su sonrisa era divertida.

De pronto, comenzó a hacer un poco de frío. Me pregunté si entonces sería cierto el pronóstico de esta mañana sobre precipitaciones en la tarde y noche.

— ¿Podemos entrar? —le pregunté señalando su apartamento. Estábamos frente a él.

No supe por qué esto le sorprendió; esperaba un "claro, adelante, pasa" pero en vez de eso, volvió a encogerse incómoda y avergonzada.

— ¿No prefieres ir a tomar algo en la esquina? —me ofreció de buen humor.

— Pero, ¿por qué? Si estamos frente a tu casa —remarqué señalando de nuevo su apartamento. ¿Se había mudado de allí?

— ¡Oh! Claro —se rió con sorpresa—. Sí, pasemos…

Le resté importancia a su inusual propuesta de tomar algo afuera cuando sacó la llave de su bolso para abrir la puerta de entrada. Las sospechas de que se había mudado a otro lado habían sido innecesarias.

Pero conforme entré a su casa me di cuenta del posible motivo por el que no deseaba recibir visitas. La casa era un asco. Pero no por estar desordenado o porque los muebles fuesen horrendos, porque todo esto estaba impecable. Eran las paredes deterioradas, la pintura gastada, el ambiente frívolo de las habitaciones era sobrecogedor. Éste definitivamente no era el apartamento que visité hace un año.

— Este no es el apartamento que una vez visité, ¿cierto? —pregunté observando las esquinas del living. Había telarañas.

Jane suspiró agotada.

— ¿Luce peor, verdad? —admitió con crudeza mientras dejaba su bolso en el sillón.

No dije nada, pero me sonrojé avergonzada.

— No, éste no es el mismo de hace un año. Con el cambio de empleo tuve que ajustar un poco más mis gastos y no pude mantener ese. Pero el administrador me dejó éste a un buen precio, además, es el mismo edificio. Tuve suerte—lucía optimista por esta noticia, como si estuviese feliz de no haber quedado en la calle.

Iba a sentarme en el sillón cuando la presencia de una cucaracha en el suelo me tomó por sorpresa.

No es que iba a gritar al respecto, pero me dio impresión. Jane se dio cuenta de esto y tomó una escoba.

— Oh, lamento que tengas que ver eso —se disculpó y empezó a golpear el suelo con la escoba, espantando al pequeño insecto.

— Eh… deberías matarla —le indiqué frunciendo el ceño. ¿De qué serviría que las espantara si permanecería en la casa?

Jane me miró con preocupación.

— Oh, no… no, no, jamás podría matar a un… —se trababa.

— Es fácil, si quieres lo hago yo —propuse buscando el insecto para pisarlo.

— No, preferiría que no lo hagas —pidió a modo de disculpas—. Me hace sentir mal matarlas.

_¿Ah?_

— Pero… —dudé por unos segundos. No es que las cucarachas fueran higiénicas.

— Ya veré cómo soluciono eso, no te preocupes —me dijo con una media sonrisa.

Si usaba esa mentalidad de "no-mato-insectos-porque-son-iguales-a-nosotros-y-me-sentiría-una-asesina" este lugar debía estar lleno de bichos, entonces.

Pero no sólo eso me preocupaba, sino que muchas preguntas comenzaban a aparecer en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué cambió de empleo? ¿Cómo llegó a tener este apartamento tan vejestorio?

Me ofreció sentarme en la pequeña mesa de su cocina cuando golpearon la puerta. ¿No tenía timbre?

El golpe era brusco e irregular.

— Ah, dame unos segundos —me pidió con cierta frustración, como si fuese el aviso de una visita específica.

Saqué mi BlackBerry del bolsillo para enviarle un _WhatsApp_ a Edward comunicándole que había llegado bien a Coney Island mientras Jane hablaba con la visita. Pero la voz grosera, repulsiva y demandante de un viejo captó mi atención de forma inmediata.

Me acerqué para oír mejor.

—Los vecinos se han estado quejando constantemente del problema con la gotera. La semana pasada la señora del segundo piso me pidió saber por qué no has llamado a un fontanero todavía. Y eso me recuerda que todavía no has pagado el alquiler, niña.

Jane suspiró.

— Conseguiré mi paga el viernes, Enrique. Pero no puedo pagar ambas, no en el mismo mes.

— ¡Pues tendrás que arreglártelas si decide demandarte por los problemas que ocasionas con el agua que cae! Y ya te he apañado tres veces esta vez con la renta. No me obligues a aceptar favores a cambios porque puedo hacerlo.

_¿Eso sonaba a una amenaza sexual?_

— Está bien, Enrique. Ya veré qué es lo que haré. Gracias por avisar.

La voz de Jane sonaba relajada, como si no se dejase aplastar por la presión de ese hombre, pero igualmente sonaba como si le debiese mucho a él. No me gustó para nada la forma en que la trató, como si ella fuese un objeto o una molestia en el trasero.

El hombre se retiró y ella cerró la puerta. Puso su mejor cara cuando volvió hasta donde yo me encontraba.

— Lamento que hayas tenido que oír eso —se disculpó de corazón mientras ponía agua para calentar—. No son buenos tiempos en mí…_ economía_ personal. Le debo dos rentas y un estúpido problema con la cañería del baño. Dice que yo fui la culpable, pero créeme que eso ya estaba averiado antes de que yo llegase. Debe haber ignorado ese detalle para que los gastos pasen a mi cuenta, y no al edificio, como debería ser.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué ya no trabajas en el consultorio?—pregunté después de un rato.

Jane suspiró antes de sentarse frente a mí en la mesa. Buscó las palabras correctas para contarme, sin dejar de fruncir sus labios.

— Después de lo que sucedió con esa chica… Tanya Denali—la mención de su nombre me provocó un sudor frío en la espalda—. La doctora Fitzgerald supo que habíamos estado investigando en su expediente. Normalmente es algo que pasaría de largo porque es una tarea que hacía diariamente, pero sospecho que… Tanya se enteró de esto y…

— Se vengó, y decidió quitarte tu empleo —la frase se terminó de formular en mi cabeza y me horroricé—. Oh, por Dios…

_¿Jane había perdido su trabajo por mi culpa?_

— La cafetería es un buen lugar. Tengo una amiga allí y un par de conocidos. Son buena gente —decía—. Pero el dinero no es suficiente como para pagar todas mis cuentas.

— ¿Y tu familia no te ha ayudado? ¿Tu hermano? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Mi familia no tiene suficiente dinero como para ayudarme, pero sí me ha pedido que vuelva a Los Ángeles a vivir con ellos y dejar que mi hermano pague las cuentas. Pero me sentiría muy culpable al respecto. No quiero molestar a nadie por un problema que yo misma ocasioné. No sé de qué otra forma pagarle a Enrique por los favores que me ha hecho.

No me gustaba lo que estaba oyendo. Primero me sentía culpable porque nuestra aventura en aquél entonces le había costado un buen trabajo, también sentía lástima por ella y el lugar donde le tocaba vivir. No era muy higiénico, pero sí muy rústico para alguien como ella.

Me sentí identificada con Jane porque yo ya me había encontrado en esa situación una vez. Mi familia no podía ayudarme, estaba desesperada, busqué ayuda en personas de las que nunca debí confiar. Y aunque ahora parecía ser otra historia, un pasado enterrado en lo más profundo de mi cabeza, conocía esa amarga sensación de no conseguir lo que uno desea y buscar los medios posibles para resolverlos… como la prostitución.

Jane nunca se animaría, y eso era algo bueno. Pero, ¿quién me aseguraba que ese tal Enrique mantendría sus manos fuera de ella? Ella era tan inocente, tan ingenua, parecía una niña de diez años, sola, en esta ciudad que podía comérsela en cuestión de segundos. Esto no era lo que Jane merecía, y me sentía fatal por no poder ayudarla.

— En realidad, podría pagar mis cuentas con lo que he estado ahorrando, más un préstamo de un banco. Pero eso solo es una solución momentánea, no puedo vivir así constantemente.

No, claro que no podía. Sentía como si fuese mi hermanita. Debía protegerla, además de deberle muchas cosas por la gran ayuda que nos había dado en aquél entonces. Edward y yo no seguiríamos juntos de no ser por ella, y eso me hacía sentir responsable de todo lo que le estaba pasando. Algo debía hacer.

Y una idea muy loca apareció en mi cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué no te mudas a Manhattan? —propuse con optimismo.

— ¿M-Manhattan? —Parpadeó varias veces—. Pero, no tengo nada allí. Sería como trasladar el problema a otro lugar, y no tengo dinero para alquilar un apartamento allí. Los precios son mucho más altos y…

— Me refiero a, ¿por qué no te mudas conmigo? —solté la propuesta sin más.

— ¿Qué? —alzó una ceja, incrédula.

Contábamos con una cama extra en mi habitación, podríamos compartirla sin problema alguno. Y aunque el apartamento era de Thomas, él no tendría problema alguno en hospedar a alguien más allí. Estaría encantado de que fuésemos más personas, sobre todo que alguien tan dulce y genuina como Jane se nos uniera.

— Bella, yo…—dudó sonriendo incómoda.

— No, no. Es en serio, Jane. Tenemos espacio allí. Pagarías una parte de la renta.

— Sí, pero…

— ¿No te molesta estar sola? ¿Aquí? ¿En esta ciudad donde no conoces a nadie? —pregunté en voz baja, hablando en serio—. Si aceptas, podrás estar con nosotros. Conmigo, con Edward, con Thomas, con los Cullen, con todos. No somos tu familia, pero definitivamente somos una mejor opción que cualquier imbécil de por aquí que quiera aprovecharse de ti.

Jane se rió con vergüenza.

— ¿Y qué dices? ¿Aceptas o no? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

—Woah—respiró hondo, anonadada—. Es… una propuesta… sorprendente. Sobre todo viniendo de ti, Bella. Tal vez no hablamos mucho, o no tuvimos una fuerte amistad cuando nos conocimos, pero eres de las pocas personas que considero cercanas ahora, porque siempre que hablamos es como si yo te entendiera y tú me entendieras. Nunca tuve amigas de verdad, y yo sí te considero parte de mi familia, aunque suene extraño y hasta algo perturbador, siendo que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo.

Fue mi turno para reírme.

— Pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de haber perdido mi trabajo en el consultorio. Ayudé a que alguien como tú estuviese con alguien como Edward… y cuando los vi en la boda de Alice, sentí mucha alegría de saber que fui de ayuda en su relación. Tal vez no fue mucho mi aporte, tal vez ustedes seguirían juntos todavía de no ser por mí, pero me gusta pensar que ayudé a alguien a que sea más feliz. Porque… —se sonrojó—. Porque me caes bien, Bella. Y en verdad me gustaría ser tu amiga y ser parte de tu círculo.

Nunca antes había tenido una amiga que dijese cosas tan dulces. Jane era una completa ternura. Tan inocente, sin rastro de maldad, con pocas palabras había logrado tocar mi corazón de la misma forma en que Thomas y Alice lo hacían. Sentí completa simpatía por sus palabras y creí necesario levantarme de la silla para acercarme y abrazarla, para asegurarle que era la chica más dulce que había conocido en mi vida, y que por supuesto deseaba ser su amiga también.

— ¿Entonces qué opinas? ¿Aceptas? —pregunté por última vez con una gran sonrisa.

**.**

Ayudé a Jane con sus maletas cuando nos encontrábamos fuera del apartamento. No se cansó de agradecer el gesto hasta que sus ojos fueron de forma directa e inmediata al _Fiat_ estacionado. Bueno, lo que en realidad le llamó la atención fue cuando me vio sacando la llave del auto del bolsillo para abrir la cajuela.

— No sabía que tenías un auto —dijo a modo de sorpresa, pero sin quitar la vista de encima del coche.

No podía culparla, era precioso.

— Es un regalo de graduación, me lo dieron el viernes —le comenté cuando guardé sus dos pequeñas maletas.

— Es que realmente es hermoso, tiene que haber costado una fortuna —Ahora me sonreía en aprobación. No supe qué contestarle porque no sabía cuánto había costado, y tampoco es que me gustara imaginar cuánto dinero gastaron por él.

— Fue un regalo por parte de mi padre, mi padrastro y Edward —añadí después de haber entrado al coche, mientras encendía el motor.

Jane permaneció tres segundos en silencio.

— ¡Oh, entonces sigues con Edward! —mencionó aquello con sorpresa… una sorpresa agradable.

— Sí —me reí, algo confundida—. ¿Qué creías?

— No, nada —agregó rápidamente—. Es sólo que no lo mencionaste antes y bueno… hace tiempo que no sé de ti, no sabía si seguías con él.

— Oh, no… seguimos juntos desde la última vez que nos viste. Cinco meses, en realidad—le comenté luego de haber terminado la maniobra para mover el automóvil de donde estaba estacionado. Vaya que me costaba.

— Vaya… ¿cinco meses? —Suspiró con un agradable asombro—. Pareciera que llevan más tiempo.

— Oficialmente llevamos cinco meses como novios, pero en tres meses cumpliremos un año de salir juntos, en realidad —sonreí inevitablemente. Hablar de él me ponía de buen humor.

— Eso sí que es mucho tiempo —coincidió ella—. Siendo honesta, la primera vez que vi a Edward creí que era un muchacho creído, lo digo por su belleza.

Me eché a reír con ganas. Yo también había creído eso.

— Pero en la boda, cuando sirvieron el pastel yo había perdido mi cuchara y como no encontraba ninguna, él se ofreció y me dio la suya. Le dije que no era necesario y me dijo que no había problema, que él iba a conseguir otra. Y bueno, eso me pareció muy caballeroso de su parte —Jane contaba esto con los brazos cruzados, encogiéndose y sonrojándose al recordar este detalle.

Me pareció muy tierno oírlo de ella. Edward siempre se comportaba así con las mujeres, por eso no debía asombrarme que causara una buena impresión en ellas.

— Pero es tuyo —agregó rápidamente con ambas manos alertas—. Es apuesto y amable, pero es tuyo y lo respeto completamente —lo decía con una voz débil, preocupada de que me haya molestado por eso.

Le respondí con una sonrisa abierta.

— No desconfío de ti, Jane —negué frunciendo el ceño—. En realidad, no desconfío de él. Sé que me quiere en la misma medida que yo —luego, agregué—. Aunque creo que yo lo quiero un poco más. Pero no me molesta que le aprecies, es muy simpático.

Jane creyó en mis palabras y en la poca importancia que le había dado a la posible malinterpretación de su comentario.

— ¿Y… qué sabes de su ex novia? —introdujo el tema con cuidado, pues no sabía si esto sería de mi agrado o no.

Suerte que para mí ese tema me era indiferente.

— Creo que se ha mudado a Chicago, no sabemos nada de ella y de su familia —me limité a contestar, concentrada en la canción que comenzaba a sonar en la radio.

**(1)** Comencé a cantar en voz baja el estribillo de la canción, y vi que era bastante oportuno cuando un par de gotas comenzaron a caer sobre el vidrio, empañándolo.

— Oh, empezó a llover —notó Jane en cuanto encendí el parabrisas. Chasqueé la lengua sabiendo que esto podía complicar un poco el viaje. Si apenas lograba conducir un vehículo en un clima despejado, no debía apostar a la buena suerte cuando llovía.

Traté de bajar la velocidad; estaba conduciendo a 80 km/h y cuando la lluvia se hizo un poco más pesada, bajé a 70 km/h. Me encontraba tan nerviosa que una camioneta pasó a nuestro lado, salpicando un poco de agua a la parte baja del auto.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Bella? —me preguntó ella cuando se dio cuenta que disminuía la velocidad.

—Tsk, es que no sé conducir —fue lo primero que dije, molesta por otro conductor que acababa de adelantarse en mi camino.

Jane se asustó de repente.

— Digo, sí, sí sé conducir —me contradije—. Aprendí hace mucho, pero es mi primera vez en la carretera, y prometí a Edward que tendría cuidado. Odiaría demostrarle lo contrario.

— ¿Es la primera vez que conduces? —ella preguntó con preocupación.

Acto seguido, tomó el cinturón de seguridad y se lo abrochó.

Ahora que Jane también se preocupaba por mi habilidad para conducir bajo la lluvia, mi frustración se acrecentaba a niveles insospechados. Tal vez debía tratarse de la ruta que tomaba, o el hecho de que era un día Lunes, pero en verdad me fastidiaba lo mal que conducían algunos.

Conforme llegamos a Manhattan me relajé y me di cuenta que en el momento en que estuviera en el estacionamiento donde dejaba al _Fiat,_ a pocas calles del apartamento, habría cumplido con mi cometido y se lo refregaría a Edward. O mejor dicho, le haría sentir orgulloso.

Por eso, cuando alcancé la meta, me sentí satisfecha además de que la lluvia había parado. Jane sacó de su maleta un paraguas y caminamos bajo ella hasta el apartamento. Detestaba mojarme con la lluvia.

— A mí me gusta la lluvia. Me gusta mojarme con ella —Habíamos llegado al apartamento y ella dejó sus maletas a un costado para quitarse el piloto de encima. Mi cabello estaba húmedo ahora.

— A Edward también le gusta, a mí no —hice un mohín—. Muchas veces, cuando salimos afuera y está lloviendo me cede el paraguas porque también le encanta caminar bajo la lluvia.

Mencionar su nombre me recordó que debía avisarle que ya me encontraba en casa de nuevo.

— Si necesitas secarte puedes usar el baño, está a la izquierda, segunda puerta —le avisé y ella asintió, dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Intenté hacerle una llamada perdida a Edward, pero me enviaba a su buzón de voz. Le envié un _WhatsApp_ sabiendo que no se encontraba conectado ahora.

De pronto, oí que Jane decía algo y creí que me hablaba. Se acercó de nuevo al living con una expresión mortificada.

— No quiero asustarte… —me advirtió con la respiración agitada y las mejillas terriblemente sonrojadas—. ¡Pero hay un hombre desnudo en tu baño!

Mi primera reacción fue asustarme por la reacción que había tomado, pero inmediatamente recordé que había olvidado mencionarle que Thomas también vivía aquí. Y por eso, me eché a reír a carcajadas. Pero me tapé la boca para que no pensara que me estaba burlando de ella.

— Ah, es Thomas —le sonreí—. Él también vive aquí.

Jane abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Un hombre? —remarcó el hecho con asombro. Tal vez ella había aceptado la propuesta pensando que viviríamos sólo nosotras dos.

El mencionado hizo acto de presencia, completamente mojado, vistiendo únicamente una toalla diminuta en la cadera. Intenté con todo mi esfuerzo no volver a reírme.

Jane rápidamente se cubrió los ojos, dándole la espalda a Thomas.

— Ah… eh… lo siento —se disculpó rápidamente a Jane con las manos en alto, pero ella no quería verlo. Me miró a mí—. ¿Dónde están mis bóxers?

Ahora veía por qué Jane se había asustado. Esa toalla apenas le tapaba, haciendo que sus huesos pélvicos se notaran. Si no se notaba su vello púbico es porque sabía que Thomas, al igual que Edward, se depilaba allí.

— En el secarropa—señalé detrás de mí y él asintió sonriendo.

Con pasos veloces se acercó hasta allí y luego fue a su dormitorio, no sin antes volver a pedirle disculpas a una abochornada Jane que no se animaba a abrir los ojos hasta que él se retirase. Lo más gracioso de todo, es que sabía que Thomas se apresuraba no por ella, sino porque le fastidiaba dejar la alfombra mojada por sus pies.

Cuando oímos que cerró la puerta, Jane volvió a abrir los ojos.

— F-Fui al baño y… —no sabía cómo explicar el accidente de haberlo visto desnudo. Lucía como si nunca hubiese visto desnudo a un hombre.

_¿Será?_

— Tendrás que perdonar a Thomas. Él suele andar así en la casa. Y tiene motivos, pues es su apartamento —dije.

— ¿En serio? —sus ojos saltaron—. ¿Y-Y no le m-molesta que yo…?

— No creo —le aseguré restándole importancia—. Si pagas una parte de la renta, eres bienvenida.

— Oh, ya veo…—asintió ella frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y… no le molesta a Edward?

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

— El que ande… d-desnudo por ahí… —se ruborizó.

— ¡Oh! No, para nada. Es que es como un hermano mayor para mí. Él y Edward son buenos amigos. Bueno, en realidad los tres somos amigos y frecuentamos el apartamento.

Y ya que andábamos en eso, debía aclararle otro punto.

— Así que… no te asustes si encuentras a Edward con poca ropa, también. Muchas veces pasa la noche aquí. Pero no es tan descarado como Thomas.

_Al menos aquí no, porque en su casa nos la pasábamos desnudos todo el tiempo._

Jane asintió varias veces de forma pensativa. Tal vez sólo era una chica muy vergonzosa… O tal vez era una chica normal que se sonrojaba al encontrar desnudo a un chico tan apuesto como Thomas.

Él volvió a aparecer cuando salió del dormitorio, ahora vistiendo una camiseta verde, pantalones oscuros y sus pantuflas. Se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

— Jane, él es Thomas Flint. Thomas, te acuerdas de Jane, ¿no? —los presenté.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Lo recordó él de forma inmediata, mirándola a los ojos con intriga—. Jane, de Coney Island. Acompañé a Bella aquella vez cuando fuimos a verte en el consultorio.

Jane parecía haber olvidado aquello.

— ¡Oh! No te había reconocido con la… barba —señaló ella su mentón. Thomas se había dejado crecer la barba hace dos semanas. Pero no se veía irreconocible, sólo algo desprolijo.

— Mucho gusto, por cierto —le regaló esa sonrisa con la que toda adolescente sueña ver y se acercó para plantarle un beso casto en la mejilla. Algo que tomó por sorpresa a Jane que lucía más sonrojada que nunca, pero le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

— Jane se va a quedar unos días aquí hasta que consiga un sustento económico fijo, puede dormir en la cama que sobra en mi habitación —informé a Thomas.

— De acuerdo —él encogió sus hombros, sin problema.

— Ah, g-gracias —agradeció Jane a Thomas, todavía sonrojada—. Voy a ir a dejar mis cosas en…

Antes de terminar la frase le asentí y ella se excusó para llevar sus maletas hacia mi dormitorio.

— ¿Seguro que no tienes problema con que ella viva aquí? Ayudará con la renta en cuanto consiga empleo —murmuré en voz baja a Thomas cuando Jane cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasó con el consultorio? —la curiosidad salió a flote.

— La despidieron —mordí mi labio—. Al parecer, Tanya se enteró de lo que hizo y… le dijo a la Doctora y… bueno.

— Oh, eso es terrible —dijo Thomas con pena, torciendo una mueca.

— Lo sé, me siento responsable por eso. No podía pagar la renta con el sueldo de una mesera. Además, su apartamento estaba sucio y lleno de cucarachas —hice una mueca de asco.

Thomas se asustó.

— ¿_Cucarachas_? —preguntó él.

— Sí, cucarachas —asentí.

— ¿Es higiénica? —Preguntó él entrecerrando los ojos—. Porque si había cucarachas en su casa es porque no era cuidadosa.

— No es cierto —fruncí el ceño—. Las cucarachas salen de cualquier lugar. Les atrae la comida.

— La comida en el suelo —especificó él.

— El lugar era un desastre en sí, Thomas. Salían de la tubería —le discutí en voz baja.

— ¿Y por qué no se deshizo de ellas? —quiso saber.

Chasqueé la lengua. Era ridículo hasta decirlo.

— Porque ama a los animales, no quiere hacerles daño.

— La cucaracha es un _bicho_, Bella —él se asqueó—. Un bicho antihigiénico. No quiero cucarachas aquí, suficiente tenemos con esas odiosas polillas.

— Te he dicho que compres el maldito aerosol como tres veces —recordé inmediatamente, apuntándole con el dedo índice.

— ¡Las trae la humedad! —gruñó él.

Ya estábamos perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Sabes? No importa. No habrá cucarachas aquí ni polillas, así que no olvides comprar el aerosol —dije.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es higiénica? —Remarcó de nuevo aquél tema—. ¿Has vivido con ella antes? Porque sabes que no soporto a las mujeres que dejan el baño, el dormitorio y la cocina hecho un desastre. Es esa la razón por la que congeniamos bien como compañeros.

— No, no he vivido con ella antes —puse los ojos en blanco—. Y si no lo es, la obligaremos a ser higiénica. Es buena persona, en serio.

— Está bien —aceptó Thomas sin otro remedio. No debí haber mencionado lo de las cucarachas.

— Ah, y otra cosa —recordé mencionárselo—. No creo que esté acostumbrada a ver hombres con poca ropa, así que trata de no pasearte desnudo por ahí.

— Nunca me paseo desnudo —se ofendió por aquella acusación frunciendo el ceño.

— Una tela delgada adherida a tu entrepierna no es suficiente, Thomas —aclaré palabra por palabra.

— Es sólo una toalla, es menos de lo que puedes encontrar en _HBO_ hoy en día —le restó importancia—. ¿Nunca vio a un hombre con poca ropa antes?

— Esa no es una excusa —dije consternada—. La primera semana que vivimos juntos también me horrorizaba al encontrarte desnudo y eso que sí había visto a un hombre desnudo antes.

— ¿Sabes? Todavía no puedo creer lo afortunada que fuiste al acostarte con Jacob Black y con Edward —negó para sí mismo pensativo, cambiando de tema.

Me quedé en silencio durante cinco segundos, mirándole a los ojos.

— Si Edward alguna vez se entera que dijiste eso, no volverá a verte como un amigo cercano —le aclaré con seriedad, riéndome por dentro.

— Estaba bromeando —puso los ojos en blanco, bufando—. Está bien, tendré cuidado en no andar desnudo por ahí.

— Gracias —agradecí—. Y dame un abrazo.

Respondió acercándome a su cuerpo para abrazarme, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era nuestra forma tradicional de poner fin una "discusión" en buenos términos.

.

Luego de que terminara de ayudar a Jane con sus cosas en el dormitorio, Thomas la sometió a un pequeño interrogatorio sólo para que conociera un poco más a la nueva integrante de la casa. Y para ser honesta, yo también quería saber ciertas cosas de ella por la débil relación que llevábamos.

— Hay ciertas reglas en la casa que debes tener en cuenta. Para empezar, no se permite fumar dentro de la casa, debes hacerlo en el balcón —le comentó Thomas a Jane.

— Oh, está bien, aunque yo no fumo —dijo con franqueza. Estaba sentada frente a nosotros—. ¿Ustedes sí?

— De vez en cuando —contestamos Thomas y yo al unísono. Jane no esperaba que nuestra respuesta fuera positiva.

— Sólo cuando estoy estresado o después de acostarme con alguien —especificó Thomas sin darle mucha importancia.

Jane me miró a mí.

— Dos veces al mes, como mucho —le confesé. Honestamente, la nicotina no era una adicción para mí, y últimamente manejaba el estrés acostándome con Edward. Él, por otro lado, a veces fumaba. Pero ya no tanto.

—Segundo, somos algo exigentes con el tema de la limpieza en las habitaciones. Sobre todo con el baño —empezó Thomas a explicar este tema tan delicado. Podías llevarte de maravilla con él, pero si no cuidabas la higiene de las habitaciones, podías caerle mal.

Luego de explicarle sobre no dejar la bañera sucia, de tener sus propios acondicionadores, de no dejar cabello en el lavamanos, siguió con el siguiente tema.

— Tercero, ¿cocinas?

— Honestamente, no mucho —admitió con vergüenza, mirándonos a ambos a modo de disculpa.

— No importa —le aseguró él—. Bella y yo nos turnamos. Los lunes y miércoles cocino yo, Bella cocina los martes y jueves. Los viernes y el fin de semana cocina cualquiera de los dos o pedimos comida. Aunque, por lo general, esos días sólo uno de nosotros se encuentra aquí.

— ¿Por qué? —Jane se confundió y me miró a mí.

— Algunas veces paso el fin de semana en casa de Edward y Thomas se queda aquí con alguna pareja. O al revés. Nos turnamos —le expliqué brevemente.

— Oh… —Jane frunció el ceño, viendo que eso podría ser un problema.

— Es por eso que deberíamos ajustar nuestros horarios, para mayor comodidad —Thomas se lo planteó con amabilidad, lo cual hizo que Jane no se incomodara—. Por ejemplo, Bella me contó que estás buscando trabajo así que cuando lo tengas, nos organizaremos mejor. Pero, para empezar, ¿tienes pareja o _saliente_?

Jane, sonrojada, miró fijamente a Thomas al responder que no.

— ¿Pero crees que puedes traer a alguna cita aquí? —la voz de Thomas era dulce, porque no quería faltarle el respeto.

— N-No… —negó ella. Al parecer, Thomas le intimidaba.

— Suponiendo… —agregó él tratando de conseguir información.

— Pues… no creo que tenga alguna cita pronto —confesó Jane algo avergonzada y se rió—. Para ser honesta, nunca estuve con un hombre.

Thomas y yo quedamos enmudecidos. Thomas no debía imaginar que una chica tan bonita como Jane no haya tenido ni una pareja. Yo sabía aquél detalle… pero cuando nos conocimos el año pasado. No esperaba que la situación siguiese siendo la misma hasta hoy en día.

— ¿Con ningún hombre? —repitió Thomas no para corroborar, sino para referirse a cualquier encuentro con un hombre, no necesariamente una pareja.

— No —negó de nuevo, con cierta inocencia.

— ¿Te gustan las mujeres? —preguntó Thomas tanteando la otra posible opción.

_No le había preguntado aquello. ¿Sería eso entonces?_

— No, no me gustan —Jane frunció el ceño, asegurando que no era eso.

— ¿Qué te gusta entonces? —Thomas preguntó de forma inmediata.

Jane dudó por unos segundos.

— Me gustan los animales —ella se encogió los hombros, contando esto con felicidad.

Pero Thomas malinterpretó radicalmente esa respuesta y abrió los ojos, alarmado.

—Tsk, lo que quiere decir es que le gustan los hombres, pero nunca estuvo con uno, ¿verdad? —interrumpí para que dejaran de malinterpretarse. Jane asintió.

— Oh, está bien —le sonrió Thomas, muy en el fondo aliviándose—. ¿Qué opinas si le damos un tour por la casa?

Me reí porque en realidad no era tan grande como para "dar un tour" aunque sí era más grande que el anterior apartamento.

Le explicamos brevemente cada rincón de la casa y cómo debía adaptarse aquí. Le enseñamos el balcón, los dormitorios, el baño, el living, la cocina y por último, la habitación de lavado.

— Esta es el lavarropas y el secarropa —le mostré—. Por lo general, cada uno lava su propia prenda. ¿Sabes usarlas, no?

— Sí, no te preocupes —asintió ella sonriente, sin problemas.

— En esta canasta siempre dejamos las ropas recientemente secas. Si no tienes prisa, puedes dejar la ropa sucia en el lavarropas y el siguiente que lave su ropa lo hará por ti, en eso no tenemos problemas. Los días de lavado oficial son los fines de semana, pero puedes usarla cuando quieras —le indiqué enseñándole el canasto con ropa recién lavada.

Le mostré aquél con ropa sucia y vi que tres prendas estaban en el suelo. Le pedí a Jane que me las pasara para ponerlas en la canasta encima del lavarropas para lavarlo más tarde.

Jane me pasó una camiseta, unos pantalones… y se impresionó demasiado por la tercera prenda: un bóxer. Era de Thomas, obviamente.

— Ah, eh… bueno, este… uhm, toma —me lo entregó como si la prenda le quemara la piel, y sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojizas mientras miraba con timidez a Thomas. Él estaba neutro, pero sabía que estaba evitando una reacción para no incomodarla.

— Iré a hacer una llamada —se excusó para dirigirse al living y realizar la llamada. Supuse que debía de hablar con sus padres por la mudanza.

Tomé la prenda de Thomas para acomodarla sobre la ropa en el canasto y él se acercó a mí con una sonrisa contenida. Y finalmente, se echó a reír negando una y otra vez. Con culpa, acompañé sus risas.

— No seas malo, Thomas. Si no fuese por Edward, yo seguiría siendo una niña inocente—mordí mi labio para no echarme a reír. Es que Jane era _muy_ tierna.

— Tú _no_ eres una niña inocente —se rió—. Y lo sé por Edward.

Esta vez, le miré a los ojos con seriedad.

— ¿Sabes que soy capaz de enojarme con él si eso es cierto? —le advertí pensando que podía tratarse de una broma. Pero no me gustaría que Edward comentase nuestras intimidades a alguien más.

Él me despeinó el cabello con diversión, confirmando mis sospechas.

— En realidad, una vez se lo pregunté indirectamente sólo para saber si era capaz de hacerlo o no —confesó con despreocupación.

— ¿Qué le preguntaste? —fruncí el ceño, riéndome.

— No pregunté, sólo supuse que eras buena en la cama y sólo se echó a reír. Pero conozco esa risa en los hombres y sé que es la de alguien que está muy enamorado de otra persona.

_¡Ah! ¡Mi Edward! _

Morí de la ternura y sentí que necesitaba verlo. Todavía no contestaba mi WhatsApp, pero lo llamaría más tarde, en verdad quería estar con él en la noche.

— Él te ama _mucho_—me aseguró Thomas con sinceridad.

— Y me amará aún más cuando descubra que he salido ilesa de mi _travesía _a Coney Island —exageré de la misma forma que Edward lo había hecho antes.

Después de estar pensativo un par de segundos, Thomas volvió a hablar.

— Me cae bien Jane —dijo—. Es tan inocente y adorable. No creo que vaya a ser un problema aquí.

— ¿Ves? Será divertido —sonreí con optimismo. Él también y asintió.

— A la primera cucaracha que aparezca, te golpearé —dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa.

— Mi novio me defenderá —le saqué la lengua.

— ¿Bella? —oí que Jane me llamaba desde el otro lado de la casa.

Me acerqué hasta mi dormitorio, donde ella se encontraba.

Estaba sentada en su cama con Jella en sus brazos, la estaba acariciando.

— ¿Esta gata es tuya, verdad? —me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras oía a Jella ronronear.

No podía creer que mi gata actuase tan relajada frente a un desconocido.

— Sí, se llama Jella—dije acercándome a ella para rascarle detrás de la oreja, donde más le gustaba.

— Es muy hermosa y su piel es increíblemente suave —se asombró por este último detalle.

— Se lo cuido diariamente —comenté de buen humor—. Debes de caerle muy bien para que te trate así. A veces se pone arisca con las personas que no conoce.

Jane se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a seguir acariciando su pelaje. Tal vez porque le gustaban mucho los animales y Jella podía sentir eso.

— ¿Duerme aquí? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

— Duerme en su cama que está en el living, pero siempre viene a esta habitación porque estoy yo. No puede dormir hasta que yo termine de cepillarla en la noche —expliqué jugando tranquilamente con su patita mientras sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

— Ah, claro. Es que dejó…. —Jane murmuró en voz baja el hecho y lo señaló en su cama. Encima del edredón había muchas bolas de pelo.

— Oh, sí, descuida…. Lo pondré a lavar —dije a modo de disculpa. _Siempre_ se encargaba de dejarlos allí.

Jane soltó una pequeña risita.

— Gracias por dejarme vivir aquí, Bells. Hasta hace unas horas mis preocupaciones eran otras. No tienes idea de cuan relajante es saber que vives bajo un techo con personas que conoces…

— Gracias a ti, en realidad —le devolví la sonrisa—. Ahora que pagarás un tercio de la renta, puedo ahorrar un poco más.

Jane me miró en silencio.

— ¿Tienes dinero, verdad? —pregunté en voz baja. No contestó nada, pero frunció sus labios y miró hacia otro costado—. Bueno, no importa. Te ayudaremos a conseguir un buen trabajo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —quiso saber luego.

— También debo buscar algo —Respondí y la culpabilidad de no haber buscado el día de hoy una oferta de trabajo me puso algo triste. Pero era remediado inmediatamente al recordar el bien que había hecho hoy al ofrecerle un techo a Jane.

— Algo encontraremos —dijo con esperanza—. Tú ya eres toda una profesional, no tendrás dificultad para encontrar algo.

_Ojalá._

Thomas tocó un par de veces la puerta abierta para tomar nuestra atención.

— Señoritas, ¿qué ofrecen para cenar? —nos preguntó con un divertido tono británico.

— Uhm, no sé, ¿qué tal croquetas de pollo y ensalada? —propuse más que nada a Jane, porque no tenía idea acerca de sus gustos.

Ella pensó que era una buena idea y decidí aprovechar un rato de la tarde ahora que oscurecía, para hacer las compras. Jane se ofreció a acompañarme.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —le entró curiosidad por saber mientras llevaba el carrito del supermercado.

— Trabajando —respondí, buscando lechuga para la ensalada—. No me gusta llamarlo mientras está ocupado, a menos que sea para emergencias. Pero seguramente vendrá a cenar con nosotros por tu llegada.

— ¿Y cada cuánto se ven? —parecía muy intrigada por mis respuestas.

— Pasamos los viernes y el fin de semana juntos todo el día. En los días de semana sólo lo veo en las noches si es que no está cansado o yo no estoy ocupada estudiando. Bueno, cuando lo hacía.

— ¿No han pensado en… vivir juntos? —preguntó esto como si fuese algo serio.

Y en realidad lo era, por más que para nosotros no lo fuera. Podría vivir con él y no nos estancaríamos o sofocaríamos como otras parejas. Pero él no había hecho la propuesta así que supongo que deseaba tomar las cosas con calma. Quizás cuando cumplamos un año se dé esa oportunidad…

Más tarde, Jane me preguntó acerca de Thomas.

— Tengo que darle las gracias a Thomas por dejarme vivir en su apartamento —dijo de forma pensativa—. ¿No crees que le moleste que yo viva ahí, verdad?

— No, para nada —aseguré—. Le caes bien, y le pareces muy bonita y tierna.

Algo en la forma en que ella se sonrojó, desvió la vista e intentó cambiar de tema me hizo pensar que ya se había flechado por él. Me pregunté a mí misma si le había mencionado en alguna ocasión la condición sexual de mi amigo…

— Bella, ¿te importa si compro algo? Lo pagaré yo —me pidió como si fuese un favor a ella.

— No necesitas preguntarme eso, Jane —me reí incrédula—. Compra lo que debas comprar. Imagino que tienes algo que comprar que usualmente compras, ¿no?

Jane volvió después de un rato con una bolsa de… zanahorias.

Miré la bolsa… luego a su rostro… y luego a la bolsa.

— Oh, ¿para la ensalada? —supuse con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Me gusta comerlas solas. Como aperitivo —encogió sus hombros.

_¿Zanahorias… secas… como aperitivo?_

—Woah… ese es el gusto culinario más extraño que he visto en mi vida —se lo hice saber, pero ella lo tomó con diversión—. Aunque definitivamente no superas a mi mamá. Una vez probó pepinillos con mermelada.

Jane se asqueó por completo, entre risas.

— ¡Ah! Es verdad, tu mamá estaba embarazada de dos pequeños, ¿cómo va eso?

Le conté sobre el embarazo de mamá y mi desconocimiento acerca del sexo de los pequeños… o pequeñas. Tampoco sabía si eran gemelos o mellizos, aunque toda la familia ya lo sabía, he incluso habían escogido los nombres.

Jane me preguntó en varias ocasiones cómo me sentía por la pronta llegada de dos niños… o niñas en mi vida. No habría un cambio drástico, al menos no como el de mi mamá que volvía a ser madre o el de Phil que por primera vez sería padre. Si tan sólo viviésemos en el mismo estado me atrevería a decir que iba a ser un gran cambio para todos en la familia.

Terminamos de hacer las compras y volvimos al auto. El supermercado no quedaba tan lejos del apartamento, pero ya era de noche y debíamos tomar precauciones. Además, amaba conducir ese coche. Le demostraría a Edward que podía manejarlo sin problema alguno.

**(2)** Estaba contándole un poco a Jane del paradero de Alice y Jasper y los detalles de mi graduación cuando decidí encender la radio y nos topamos con una de mis canciones favoritas de _Queen_.

— Hombre, amo esa canción —dije aumentándole de volumen cuando ya iba por la mitad, en el solo de guitarra.

Casi siempre cantaba esta canción con Edward, por eso me encantaba.

— "_I see a little silhouetto of a man__" (Veo una pequeña silueta de un hombre)_ — Mientras cantaba esa estrofa, Jane cantó la siguiente.

— "_Scaramouch, scaramouch, will you do the fandango" (Scaramouch, Scaramouch, harás el fandango) _— confirmándome así que se sabía la letra también.

Seguimos cantando la canción juntas acorde a la letra.

— "_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_" _(Soy solo un pobre chico, nadie me quiere__)_ — cantaba yo.

— "_He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity"_ _(Él es solo un pobre chico de una pobre familia, perdónenle la vida por esta monstruosidad) _— cantábamos las dos.

— "_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia, let me go" (Oh mama mía, mama mía, mama mía, déjame ir)_ — seguía.

— "_Beelzebub has a devil put a side for me, for me, for me!" __(¡Belcebú tiene un diablo reservado para mí, para mí, para mí!) _— terminamos por cantar al unísono y cuando llegó el segundo solo de guitarra, movimos la cabeza una y otra vez acorde al ritmo.

— "_So you think you can stop me and Split in my eye?" __(Así que crees que me puedes apedrear y escupirme en el ojo__) _—cantaba Jane.

— "_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?" __(Así que crees que me puedes amar y dejarme morir__)_ — cantaba yo.

Y seguimos cantando las estrofas de la canción con tanta emoción, que perdí cierta concentración del volante y la oscuridad no ayudó demasiado.

— ¡Bella! ¡El perro! ¡Cuidado! —Jane automáticamente dejó de cantar y me advirtió de un perro que se encontraba frente a nosotras en la calle.

No me había dado cuenta de él, nos encontrábamos tan cerca, pero tan cerca de él que cualquier maniobra de evasión sería inútil; arrollaríamos al perro y yo estaba completamente asustada.

En un impulso de adrenalina, giré el volante violentamente hacia mi izquierda para evitar aquello que parecía inevitable. Tampoco había medido la velocidad con la que conducía y el auto giró de forma brusca hacia donde yo quería llevarlo.

Pero eso supuso un peligro aún más terrorífico; no pude frenar a tiempo y mi cuerpo tembló de miedo cuando vi que nos íbamos a estrellar frente a la corteza de un árbol, mientras gritábamos asustadas.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió para adelante pero el cinturón de seguridad me llevó para atrás, y me golpeé la nuca contra el asiento. Mi corazón se había detenido en ese momento, pero no fue un gran impacto. Yo me encontraba bien, la respiración me fallaba por la adrenalina.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a Jane pero mis ojos lo confirmaban. El cinturón de seguridad nos había salvado a ambas. Y el choque no había sido gran cosa.

— S-Sí… ¿tú? —me preguntó Jane asustada, respirando agitada.

Pero sólo una nueva preocupación apareció en mi cabeza cuando vi lo que acababa de pasar.

— Mierda…. —lamenté cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza atrás. La bolsa de aire se abrió de forma inmediata.

¡Oportuno!

**.**

— ¡¿Cómo has podido chocar un auto nuevo?! ¿En qué estabas pensando Isabella? ¡Es un auto de once mil dólares, cero kilómetro, te lo hemos dado como regalo y tienes la imprudencia de no mirar al volante cuando estás conduciendo! Estoy tan decepcionado de ti, créeme que se lo diré a Phil y a tu madre. Ellos creían que eras capaz de conducir, pero obviamente no estás capacitada todavía. Hicimos mal en pensar que ya eras responsable para tomar conciencia de tus actos y…

Charlie no paraba de regañarme por el celular mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco y esperaba a que terminara de descargarse. Ni siquiera había pasado una hora del accidente y ya se había enterado. ¿Quién habría sido el soplón?

— Papá, lo importante es que no nos pasó nada, estamos bien y el seguro lo cubrirá porque…

— ¡No me interesa el seguro! ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo cuando mi hija tiene accidentes por allí? Y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Edward? —quiso saber demandante.

— Estaba trabajando, no lo metas en esto —empecé yo a defenderlo. Sus acusaciones y el dolor en la nuca me estaban fastidiando—. Además él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que conduzca y…

— ¿Y por qué no le hiciste caso? ¡Por primera vez el muchacho dice algo sensato! ¡No estás habilitada para conducir, Isabella! ¡Tu licencia expira este año! ¿Qué te hace pensar que podías…?

Él seguía regañándome y yo trataba de ignorarlo. Jane se encontraba a mi lado de la camilla del hospital mientras Thomas la reconfortaba un poco.

— ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Luces pálida —notó Thomas con preocupación mientras tocaba sus mejillas con sus dedos pulgares.

— E-Eh, sí… es que yo soy pálida, en realidad —se reía Jane con vergüenza. Thomas le sonrió con dulzura.

— Ha sido un día muy loco para ti hoy, ¿no? —dijo con cierta ironía.

Me distraje por unos segundos observando lo amable que era Thomas con Jane, y lo mucho que ella parecía apreciar ese gesto por parte de él. Ella se encontraba sola aquí, y debía sentirse cómoda al contar con el apoyo y afecto de alguien que podía ser su hermano mayor.

Cuando Charlie comenzó a mencionar que terminaría por quitarme el auto o pedirle a Edward que lo hiciese, decidí que era oportuno cortar la llamada excusándome. No me libraría de esta tan fácilmente.

Comprendí las dimensiones del problema cuando dos policías aparecieron en la habitación del hospital, uno con una carpeta en la mano.

— Isabella Marie Swan y Jane Hall… ¿verdad? —preguntó el policía sólo para corroborar nuestra identidad.

Ambas asentimos.

— Necesitamos un par de declaraciones para corroborar sus testimonios, si no es mucha molestia —dijo el policía con la carpeta en la mano, leyendo algo.

— O-Oficial, se lo juro, no hicimos nada, sólo fue un accidente —pidió disculpas Jane con miedo—. Nosotras no bebemos alcohol, ni hemos cometido alguna ilegalidad, en verdad.

Sentí que sólo la había embarrado aún más al mencionar la palabra "alcohol" e "ilegalidad" en una misma oración.

— Tranquila, Jane. No pasa nada, sólo vamos a contarles lo que pasó —dije cansada, tenía muchas ganas de irme a dormir y olvidar este problema.

— Muy bien… —respondió el primer policía sospechando un poco—. ¿Quién de ustedes dos conducía?

— Yo —respondí.

— ¿Me permite su licencia de conducir? —pidió y yo saqué mi billetera del bolsillo, para entregársela.

Ambos me miraron con intriga.

— Vence este año —dijo el segundo policía, como una acusación.

— En un par de meses, prometo renovarla —contesté intentando con todas mis fuerzas no ponerle los ojos en blanco.

— De acuerdo —asintió el primer policía, dándome la razón. Técnicamente, aún no vencía—. ¿Puede contarnos qué fue lo que sucedió?

— Estábamos en el auto, cuando de repente no vimos a un perro que se encontraba en medio de la calle. Giré el volante inmediatamente y chocamos contra el árbol. Nada más ni nada menos que eso —expliqué brevemente.

— ¿Dónde se encontraba horas antes de conducir, señorita Swan? —me preguntó el segundo policía.

— Estábamos de compras en el supermercado —respondió Jane para ayudarme.

— "Señorita Swan", dije —le corrigió el segundo policía con autoridad a Jane.

— Perdón, perdón —ella se encogió, arrepentida.

— Estábamos en el supermercado —contesté yo, suspirando.

— El supermercado queda a pocas calles de su domicilio, señorita Swan —esto le pareció raro al primer policía.

— Quería estrenar mi auto, es nuevo —respondí bufando. ¿Qué había de malo en utilizar tu vehículo para hacer compras?

— Sí, nos dimos cuenta —el segundo policía compartió una mirada lamentada con el primero y sentí que se burlaban de mi propia desgracia. Pero no podía contestarle a un oficial…

— ¿No había ingerido bebidas alcohólicas o energéticas horas antes del accidente? —preguntó el primer policía.

— No —respondí con honestidad.

— ¿Vamos a ir a la cárcel? —preguntó Jane intrigada, pero con miedo—. Por favor, no se lo digan a mis padres, todavía no saben que me he mudado de Coney Island y me obligarán a volver a Los Ángeles y…

_Ay, Jane…_

— Descuide, señorita. Nadie irá a la cárcel —se lo garantizó el primer oficial divirtiéndose un poco de la pobre inocencia de Jane—. Cuando terminen de hacer la pericia en el sitio y corroboremos con su testimonio, podrán ser libres. Pero por ahora pueden irse a sus casas. Tengan cuidado la próxima vez, tuvimos suerte que no hubo víctimas fatales ni daños irreparables. Y usted —me señaló a mí—. Señorita, renueve esa licencia y como consejo personal, tome clases para conducir. Aparentemente, sus reflejos con el vehículo no son buenos. Pudo haberse evitado haciendo una buena maniobra. Así que estimo que usted no tiene experiencia conduciendo a pesar de que su licencia diga que lleva cinco años haciéndolo.

El tipo no era un imbécil. Ya se debía haber dado cuenta que mi licencia era vieja y yo apenas sabía conducir. Ellos se retiraron y Jane respiró hondo. En verdad creía que podían arrestarnos.

Al rato, vi de lejos a Edward que buscaba el número de habitación en forma desesperada. Cuando nos encontró y sus ojos se posaron en los míos, se acercó rápidamente y con un aire preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? —fue lo primero que me preguntó, jadeando. Parecía haber venido corriendo hasta el hospital. Me tomó los hombros y me observó por todos lados, intentando buscar alguna posible herida.

— Estoy bien, el doctor ya me revisó… —suspiré tratando de calmarlo.

— Déjame ver —me ignoró y echó mi cabeza hacia adelante para que le enseñara mi cuello.

Lo hizo muy delicadamente, sabiendo que allí debía estar el dolor. Sus dedos acariciando el hueso de mi vértebra de forma descendente, palpando.

— No, no te quebraste nada… —murmuró para sí mismo, revisándome—. ¿Te duele el cuello?

— Sí, me dieron antibióticos para el dolor, pero no es nada… —respondí con tranquilidad.

Edward se separó de mí y bufó.

— ¿_Nada_? ¿Me estás diciendo que _esto_ no es _nada_? —se llevó ambas manos a la cintura en una postura de autoridad.

_¿Me iba a regañar también?_

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, Bella? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? Te regalan un auto y al día siguiente lo chocas. ¡Lo chocas! —bufaba.

— Edward, no es para tanto —refunfuñé poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Para tanto? —Se rió con sorna—. ¡Chocaste un auto cero kilómetros de once mil dólares! —remarcó cada palabra acercando su rostro al mío. Estaba muy molesto—. ¿Sabes qué tan grave es eso? ¿Arruinarlo?

Por unos segundos, Edward me recordó a mi padre, y eso me fastidiaba en serio.

Edward miró a Jane inmediatamente.

— Hola, Jane —la saludó con un tono más amable.

— H-Hola, Edward —ella respondió sonriéndole. Él volvió a mirarme a mí para seguir regañándome.

— En verdad confié en ti esta vez, pero en parte es mi culpa, debí seguir mis instintos y no dejarte conducir porque no estás lista aún. Pero no, tuve que ablandar mi corazón y dejar que me convencieras para hacerme creer lo contrario.

_Por favor, que no diga cómo lo convencí o moriría de la vergüenza frente a Jane y Thomas._

— ¿Sabías que podías haberte quebrado la columna? —me preguntó después de un rato, enfadado.

— ¿En serio? —Jane se asustó.

— Sí —le respondió a ella—. Suerte que no fue algo brusco, pero pudieron haberse quebrado la columna y quedar inválidas —me miró a mí—. Porque la señorita no tomó precaución de observar la ruta mientras conducía.

— Bueno, ya sé, ya me regañaste, ya lo hizo papá, sé que estuve mal, lo siento, perdón por no hacerte caso, tienes razón, siempre la tienes, soy una irresponsable, una tonta por chocar un auto prácticamente nuevo, no volveré a conducirlo hasta que tenga una licencia renovada y sepa conducir correctamente. ¿Bien?

Me salteé toda la discusión que implicaba mi acto de imprudencia sólo porque estaba cansada y quería irme a dormir. Edward suspiró, sin decir nada.

— Jane, ¿qué opinas si vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco? —le propuso Thomas en voz baja para darnos privacidad.

No tuvo tiempo para aceptar, porque él tomó de su mano y la llevó hasta afuera de la habitación.

Edward se sentó a mi lado para apoyar su rostro sobre mi hombro.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuan mortificante es que te llamen para avisarte que tu novia ha tenido un accidente de tránsito? —murmuró aquellas palabras dolido. Mi corazón se estrujó.

— Perdón, en serio —respondí en un susurro, besando su cabello.

Alzó su rostro para mirarme. En verdad estaba preocupado.

— Es que eres _tan_ frágil… —frunció el ceño, abrumado por la certeza en sus palabras. Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad—. No quiero que nada te pase, y sé que eres una mujer independiente y estás creciendo tú solita. Pero no puedo evitarlo, te veo como mi pequeña a la que necesito proteger.

Me reí al oír esto porque sonaba como si fuese mi padre, pero se sentía distinto. Más hermoso y más tierno. Me acerqué a su pecho para que me abrazara.

— Entonces seré tu pequeña para que me protejas —murmuré encima de su cuello, antes de besarlo.

Edward se rió en silencio y comenzó a rascar mi espalda con dulzura.

— Creo que deberías disculparte con Jane, la has asustado con tu regaño y con eso de quedar inválida —le recordé riéndome un poco.

Él bufó.

— Mejor tú explícame cómo va esa situación de que ella se mudó al apartamento —propuso cambiando de tema.

**.**

Parecía ser que todos los acontecimientos del día anterior sólo nos advertían las locuras que implicarían tener a Jane ahora en nuestra vida. Pero al menos, la mañana siguiente despertamos olvidando por completo el accidente. Claro, el cuello me seguía doliendo un poco, y yo era la única que se lamentaba porque el capó del auto se había levantado y el parachoques se había roto imposibilitando su uso por el momento. Y todo el dinero que costaría su reparación. Dinero que yo, ahora, no tenía.

**(3)** Estaba terminando de escribir un _WhatsApp_ para Edward mientras desayunaba un mi cuenco de cereales en la mesa de la cocina, acompañado de un distraído Thomas que bebía de su taza de café mientras miraba las fotografías de su revista _Vogue_, probablemente para inspirarse un poco y ver qué estaba en tendencia ahora.

Oí que Jane apareció en la cocina bostezando un poco.

— Buenos di…

No terminó su saludo y la observé para ver qué la había detenido. Nos miraba a ambos, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté con la boca llena.

— ¿Están… en ropa interior? —nos preguntó con cierta confusión, señalando nuestras prendas.

Thomas y yo nos observamos. Yo vestía una camiseta, sin sostén, bragas y mis pantuflas. Thomas únicamente llevaba sus bóxers y sus pantuflas.

— Siempre desayunamos así, no hay etiqueta —le respondí encogiéndome los hombros. Honestamente, no le veía el problema de andar ligera de ropa frente a mi amiga y a mi amigo gay.

— También puedes andar con poca ropa —Thomas se lo propuso con tranquilidad, porque eso realmente no nos importaba.

La reacción de Jane fue muy divertida. Sus mejillas debían de ser sensibles de lo tanto que se ponían coloradas con cada cosa que Thomas decía.

— No, gracias… supongo que estoy bien —murmuró para sí misma, observando su pijama que consistía en una camiseta y shorts de lana a juego de color celeste.

Ella se acercó a la mesa para sentarse. Tomó el cartón de leche y sirvió un poco en un vaso para darle un buen trago.

— ¿Alguna de ustedes va a estar aquí a las doce del mediodía? —Nos preguntó Thomas, dejando de lado la revista—. He comprado una nueva lente por _E-bay_ y se supone que debería llegarme hoy pero estaré afuera a esa hora.

— Yo estaré afuera a esa hora también —respondí excusándome.

— Yo podría —se ofreció Jane luego de beber de su vaso. Un gran bigote de leche le había quedado encima de sus labios.

Thomas puso una sonrisa torcida y le indicó con el dedo índice que debía limpiarse allí. Jane no comprendió esto, y él chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia.

— Tienes algo —musitó en voz baja tomando una servilleta y levantándose un poco de su silla para limpiarle.

Jane se quedó estática, con esos grandes ojos celestes que tenía clavados en los ojos claros de Thomas. Podía notarse el sonrojo y la intimidación que sentía por él, probablemente porque el six pack de Thomas podía desconcentrarte seriamente.

— Ahí está —murmuró en modo de aprobación con una sonrisa cuando se lo quitó. Jane se lo agradeció en voz baja.

— ¿Harás algo el día de hoy, Jane? —le pregunté, se me había olvidado aquello.

— Tengo que llamar a mis padres para relatarles todo lo que sucedió y asegurarles que estoy bien —me contó—. Supongo que revisaré en el periódico sobre algún puesto de trabajo. Al menos para conseguir un poco de dinero y mantenerme un rato, y luego estudiar alguna carrera.

— Oh, eso es genial —eso no me lo esperaba—. ¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente?

— Pues, me gustaría ser maestra pero también desearía ser veterinaria. Aunque eso incluye más años de estudio, supongo —encogió sus hombros, pero se la veía contenta con esas opciones.

— Uhm, le preguntaré a Edward sobre alguna buena universidad de medicina veterinaria, entonces —propuse para levantarle el ánimo. Me lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

— Señoritas, me marcho —Thomas se levantó de su asiento. Y antes de marcharse, despeinó con dulzura el cabello de Jane y luego el mío, hasta encerrarse a su dormitorio.

Jane no esperaba esta muestra de afecto.

— Thomas es muy cariñoso con todos —sentí la necesidad de explicárselo—. Muchas veces le gusta dar besos en la mejilla.

— Anoche me acompañó a tomar un poco de aire —contó, algo sonrojada—. Me preguntó por mi familia y cómo me sentía. Le dije que tenía hacía frío, y por eso me abrazó un rato.

_Oh, tan típico de él._

— Te tiene mucho cariño —encogí mis hombros, sonriendo.

— ¿Y… tiene novia? —me preguntó Jane intentando sonar casual.

_Oh, entonces había olvidado mencionárselo._

— No… Thomas no tiene novia, ni le interesa —dije lentamente.

— ¿No le interesa, qué? —Jane sentía curiosidad.

— ¿Las mujeres? —me reí frunciendo el ceño.

Jane abrió los ojos, estupefacta.

— Thomas es homosexual —murmuré en voz baja, a modo de secreto, intentando no reírme en voz alta.

— ¿En serio? —por alguna razón, la voz de Jane se oyó claramente. Ya no se sentía ese tono de voz inocente y débil, ahora parecía haberse quitado el caparazón.

— ¿No te lo mencioné antes? —juraría que sí.

— No… —negó varias veces—. ¿Es en serio? Pero juraría que…

— ¿… que estaba interesado en ti? —continué a su pregunta, divertida—. Yo también creí eso al principio, pero él es así con todas las chicas.

— ¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar, entrecerrando los ojos.

Para responderle por última vez, señalé la revista en la mesa. Jane la observó y la verdad cayó sobre ella. Ningún hombre heterosexual leía _Vogue_.

— Oh, Dios… —se lamentó profundamente—. Por eso no tiene problema en que andemos desnudas, ni él en andar desnudo…

La sospecha salió a flote.

— ¿Te gusta Thomas? —pregunté en voz baja con una sonrisa picarona.

De nuevo, sus mejillas lucían rojizas.

— N-No, digo… sí, es apuesto, es amable, nunca un hombre fue así conmigo, p-pero…

— ¡Oh, Dios! —me eché a reír—. ¡En verdad te gusta!

— ¡No! —me repitió ella, con seriedad. Pero sus mejillas la delataban—. N-No me gusta ahora que sé s-sus preferencias…

Thomas volvió a aparecer en la cocina ahora vestido para salir afuera, estaba silbando distraídamente una canción cuando nos saludó mientras se marchaba. Yo sólo observaba las reacciones de una muy enamorada Jane, embobada por su andar.

— ¿Por qué se ve maravilloso con todo lo que usa? —me preguntó con frustración.

— Porque es gay —le contesté yo, frunciendo mis labios para no reírme.

**.**

Tal y como le había mencionado a Thomas, esa mañana tenía planes. Edward se había tomado la mañana libre para acompañarme hasta la comisaría y pedir un comprobante del accidente para luego pedir el seguro del auto. Pero antes, él insistía en las clases de manejo, y como realmente detestaba la idea, él se ofreció a darme una buena clase para comprobar mis reflejos en el volante.

Edward me llevó a las afueras de la ciudad, en un escampado para practicar con su _Volvo_.

— Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta es observar si llegas a los pedales y encontrarte cómoda. Mira los espejos y calcula que todo se vea correctamente —me decía Edward mientras yo seguía los pasos controlando uno por uno.

— Si no llegas a los pedales, ajusta el asiento —me recordó en cuanto vio que mis pies no llegaban. Sería tonto creer que podría siendo que Edward medía un metro ochenta.

Me costó hacerlo, así que se acercó a mi asiento para ajustarlo y mantenerme derecha en el asiento.

— Bien, necesitas sentarte derecha, siempre alerta a todo —murmuró en aprobación. Estaba sentado a mi lado, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

_¿Por qué todo esto me provocaba? Quería ser su pequeña y ser protegida. Pero también quería ser la pequeña que se aproveche de su cuidador._

— No entiendo por qué me pone mucho que me enseñes algo —bufé un poco resignada, mis mejillas estaban coloradas y de pronto, tenía calor.

— Porque eres una pervertida —contestó como si eso fuese obvio—. También, asegúrate de ajustar el espejo retrovisor.

Se encargó de hacerlo en vez de esperar a que yo lo hiciera, pero no tenía por qué molestarme, éste era su auto y quería mantenerlo a su comodidad. Sin embargo, la presencia de su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío removía algo en mi interior y en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en besarlo como nunca y perderme en su aliento.

— En verdad, me estás poniendo mucho, Edward —susurré aquellas palabras cargadas de deseo. Edward giró su rostro para verme, pues el tono de mi voz le había llamado la atención.

— ¿En verdad? —me preguntó en voz baja, con profunda curiosidad. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, luego con mis labios, cuando vio que los estaba mordiendo con deseo.

Podía jurarlo, comenzaba a mirarme con deseo y poco a poco se dejaría llevar al verme tan acalorada. Además, estábamos en medio de la nada. _Podríamos hacerlo aquí._

— No —respondió tajante, sacudiendo su cabeza como si apartara algunas ideas pecaminosas. Se alejó de mí y se acomodó en su asiento—. Lo siento, me prometí a mí mismo que no me desconcentraría. Así que, por favor, enfócate en aprender a conducir, Bella.

_¡Rayos!_

— Nunca estrenamos el _Volvo_ —dije mientras introducía la llave y encendía el motor.

— Claro que sí —respondió él frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora, quiero que nos enfoquemos en las maniobras, porque ya sabes conducir en un terreno plano.

Edward me señaló una pequeña bajada frente a nosotros, y me indicó cómo hacerlo. Yo estaba un poco aterrada, sentía como si todos mis conocimientos se hubiesen esparcido en el aire.

— En lugar de ir presionando el freno continuamente, lo mejor es no entrar demasiado rápido, disminuir marchas y… —él explicaba y yo decidí acelerar, porque creí correcto hacerlo en vez de ir despacio.

El problema fue que en efecto, acelerar en una bajada era cien veces más terrorífico.

— ¡Frena, frena! —me pidió Edward cuando vio que estaba yendo demasiado rápido por temor a que el auto se golpeara con la superficie plana.

La adrenalina volvió a mi cuerpo y frené de golpe cuando llegamos, lo que hizo que nos sacudiéramos dentro del auto.

— Está bien, está bien. No pasa nada —me calmó al ver que nada le había pasado al auto y estábamos bien. Y siguió advirtiéndome—. En una bajada, _no_ tienes que acelerar.

— Entendido —asentí tragando saliva.

— Ahora, da la vuelta e intenta subir la bajada… bueno, arribada —me indicó, señalando el cambio con respecto a la posición.

Giré 180° el auto mientras Edward me repetía "bien, bien" cuando vio que mi maniobra fue hecha con éxito.

Ahora tocaba la parte más jodida de todas: subir.

— Esto es un poco difícil así que no te pongas mal si no lo logras al comienzo. Cuando subes, tienes que poner una marcha pesada, puede ser segunda o tercera; y debes acelerar porque si cortas la aceleración el motor se detendrá —explicaba él.

Hice caso y empecé a subir. En un momento de descuido, olvidé apretar el freno y el auto comenzó a irse para atrás.

— ¡Bella, el freno, el freno! —pedía Edward con miedo, porque nos estábamos yendo para atrás sin control.

— ¡Mierda, mierda! —maldije apretando el freno de forma inmediata y volvimos a sacudirnos. La gravedad nos llevó de nuevo a la superficie plana e intenté de nuevo la subida.

— Mira… —Edward respiró hondo, preocupado—. Te amo pero… —no sabía cómo explicar esto sin sonar rudo—. Es muy probable que me enfade contigo si llegas a chocar mi auto.

Su advertencia sólo me hacía sentir más tonta y frustrada que nunca. No le culpaba por ese sentimiento; después de todo, los hombres apreciaban los autos más que a las mujeres. Comenzaba a fastidiarme.

— Intentémoslo de nuevo —propuso él, tratando de sonar optimista.

Tardé aproximadamente treinta minutos en lograr aquella estúpida maniobra y me sentí tan avergonzada, que la frustración comenzó a alterarnos a los dos. Yo, porque no podía lograr una puta maniobra; él, porque estaba asustado de que en cualquier momento termine por chocar su jodido auto también. Al final, la paciencia se nos había ido y ahora sólo nos gritábamos las advertencias.

Estaba intentando conducir en zigzag pero en algún punto, no supe si era la ansiedad, parecía ser que por más que apretara el freno, no se frenaba.

— Da marcha atrás, Bella —pidió Edward con precisión.

Y puse en marcha atrás y lo hicimos de forma veloz.

— ¡Más despacio! ¡Más despacio, _puta madre_! —me gritaba él.

— ¡Eso intento! ¡Es que no sé cómo _mierda_ se usa este auto! —le contestaba y no entendía por qué íbamos tan deprisa hacia atrás.

— ¡Es un _puto_ auto! ¡Todos los autos se conducen igual! —contestó enfadado.

— ¡No me grites porque me alteras, _imbécil_! —gruñí queriendo que se callara un poco.

— ¡No choques mi auto, entonces! —él respondió alterado. Después de un rato, observó algo y su enfado volvió—. ¡_Jesús Cristo_, Bella, deja de presionar el acelerador y presiona el freno!

_¡Oh! ¡Por eso no funcionaba!_

Solté el pie sobre el acelerador y apreté el freno. ¿Cómo es que se me había olvidado la posición?

— ¡Cuidado con el árbol, Bella! —me gritó de nuevo en cuanto vimos por el espejo retrovisor que el auto estaba dando marcha atrás contra un árbol.

El auto se frenó de golpe en cuanto lo hice y apenas golpeó contra la corteza del árbol. No lo suficiente para dejarle una abolladura, pero suficiente para alterar a Edward.

— Está bien, no te preocupes, no le pasó nada al auto — intenté calmarlo mientras respirábamos pausadamente. No había pasado nada, todo estaba bien.

Y de forma inmediata, algo que parecía ser una piedra, cayó del árbol hasta el auto incrustándose en el vidrio, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Nos quedamos mudos. Yo estaba horrorizada, me había llevado ambas manos a la boca para no gritar de la desesperación. Mi siguiente reacción fue ver la expresión de Edward. Miraba atónito la piedra y el vidrio roto, sin palabras, con la boca entreabierta.

— E-Edward… amor… bebé…l-lo siento… —intenté hablar con él con profunda timidez, sintiendo la ira que se acercaba.

Pero él no reaccionó, miraba estupefacto la escena.

— Rompiste mi auto —reconoció el hecho, asombrado.

_No me hablaría en un buen rato. Quizás días, quién sabe._

* * *

**¿Edward perdonará a Bella? Ya saben, boton verde :)**


	3. Henna

**THE HOPSCOTCH'S SEVENTH FLOOR**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a S. Meyer, sólo me adjudico esta historia y algunos personajes creados.**

**********Beteado por mi buena aliada Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH) Gracias por toda la ayuda indispensable amiga! x.**

**Playlist:**

**(1) My Sharona – The Knack.**

**(2) One way or another – Blondie.**

**(3)Dreaming – Blondie.**

**(4) Wake me up before you go go – Wham!**

**(5) Touch me – The Doors.**

**(6) Hold the line- Toto.**

**(7) Fell in love with a girl – White stripes.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Escuché atentamente a Thomas leer unos artículos en el periódico mientras servía café en dos tazas, té en otra, y leche en un vaso de vidrio.

— Aquí parece haber algo bueno… _"Se busca secretaria para jornada de cinco horas en la tarde para Estudio Jurídico Broman y asociados." _

Jane parecía dudar por unos segundos.

— No debe ser nada difícil, sólo debes servir café y llevar papeles nada más —Thomas trataba de convencerla, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Podría pensarlo. Me gustaría algo en la mañana, pero si no queda otra opción, podría ser en la tarde-noche —ella respondió sonando un poco optimista.

— Si quieres, puedo preguntar en el consultorio si hay bacantes para secretarias —oí a Edward decirle en un tono esperanzador.

— Eso sería bueno, ¿no? —Dijo Thomas—. Además, ya trabajaste como secretaria en un consultorio antes.

— ¿En verdad crees que podrías hacer eso, Edward? —Jane volvió a preguntarle, esta vez con cierta timidez de contar con su ayuda.

Serví las tazas y el vaso en la mesa. El vaso con leche era para Jane, el té para Thomas y el café era para Edward y para mí. Me sentía una mamá dándole de comer a sus pequeños.

— ¡Absolutamente! No es ningún problema, siempre que pueda ayudarte —le contestaba Edward con esa simpatía que le caracterizaba frente a quienes no eran sus amigos íntimos.

Saqué del refrigerador la tarta de arándanos que había preparado en la mañana. Normalmente me sentiría orgullosa, como cada vez que preparaba algo con dedicación y tenía una buena pinta, porque la tenía; pero en estos últimos días la cuestión se había vuelto puramente mecánica: preparar en las mañanas, servir en las tardes y seguir preparando un poco en las noches para las mañanas.

Llevé la tarta a la mesa con una espátula para cortar las porciones. Recibí elogios por el delicioso aspecto de la tarta. Concentrada, serví una pequeña porción para Jane, otra para Thomas; y por último, una de un grosor más ancho para Edward. El favoritismo era evidente, y en este caso, razonable.

— Oh, ¿por qué Edward tiene una porción más grande? —se quejó Thomas a propósito, con una sonrisa traviesa oculta.

— Porque lo amo y _punto_ —espeté tajante, sabiendo que quería abordar _ese_ tema delicado en la mesa y me fastidiaba, pues le había mencionado cien veces que _no_ lo hiciera.

Edward me regaló una sonrisa algo divertida pero tranquila mientras comía de su plato.

— ¡Uhm! —Jane tenía el tenedor en su boca cuando encontró algo que llamó su atención en el periódico—. Aquí dice… _"Se busca jóvenes de entre 18 y 35 años para un trabajo en específico. Interesadas, llamar al número de teléfono…"_

Edward, Thomas y yo nos quedamos enmudecidos. Por lo general, cuando no especificaba absolutamente nada del trabajo, era sospechoso. Y sobre todo cuando buscaban chicas jóvenes.

— Eh… mejor olvida ese, Jane —le dije tomando el periódico para que dejara de leer. Los avisos, hoy en día, podían ser verdaderamente peligrosos.

Jane siguió revisando un par de avisos más hasta que le recomendamos pasear por las calles del centro para ver si no estarían necesitando ayuda en algún restaurante o cafetería; podría empezar por ahí.

Edward devoró rápidamente su plato y bebió un largo trago de su café —en verdad caliente— mientras se levantaba de la silla.

— Debo irme, estoy atrasado —explicó mientras se apresuraba a saludar primero a Jane, luego a Thomas, y por último a mí, con un beso casto rápido en los labios.

Le respondimos el saludo como cualquier otra costumbre; más yo observaba el plato casi terminado con determinación. Esta vez, al menos había comido la porción entera antes de marcharse a hacer "unos trámites". Uhm.

En cuanto Edward se marchó del apartamento, mis amigos aprovecharon para introducir _el_ tema con profunda curiosidad.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el _Fiat_, Bella? —Al menos las preguntas de Jane eran sinceras, honestas, no deseaba incomodarme, sólo se preocupaba por mí y mi situación… además de que ella se vio involucrada en aquél accidente.

— La empresa ya hizo la pericia y aprobaron el seguro. Lo derivaron a un taller mecánico donde costearían los arreglos del automóvil. Técnicamente, podría retirarlo la otra semana —expliqué con brevedad.

— Edward no luce tan enfadado por lo que sucedió el martes —notó Jane con aquella inocencia que le caracterizaba, siempre tratando de verle el lado positivo a las cosas que se complicaban—. Además, ese beso me pareció un gesto muy tierno de su parte; es como si no estuviese molesto contigo.

Thomas también me sonreía esperanzador. Yo permanecí en silencio durante cortos segundos, relajada.

— No hemos tenido sexo desde entonces —agregué la información con disciplina, tratando de no ponerme nerviosa o paranoica.

Thomas quería reírse al respecto, pero no lo hizo porque sabía que era capaz de pisarle el pie que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí. Jane parecía confundida, no notaba la gravedad de este dato o el motivo de mi expresión.

— ¿Pero cuántos días han pasado? ¿Cinco? —Calculó ella de forma desinteresada, frunciendo el ceño—. No es para tanto, ¿o sí?

_Evidentemente, Jane nunca había tenido sexo._

— Bueno, estás hablando con dos conejos que lo hacían prácticamente todos los días —Thomas añadió aquél comentario riéndose para sí mismo.

Yo sabía que Edward hablaba con él, y que le contaba todo lo que sentía después del accidente. Edward lucía relajado cada vez que yo intentaba mencionar lo sucedido y pedirle disculpas —algo de lo que nunca me cansaría de hacer—, trataba de evadirlo y restarle importancia, diciendo que no pasaba nada. Pero claro que algo malo sucedía si durante cinco días sólo se había dedicado a darme besos castos. Nada de lengua, nada de saliva, nada de toqueteo, _nada de sexo_. Me estaba asustando como la mismísima mierda santa porque eso _no podía_ ser bueno viniendo de un hombre. Thomas parecía divertirse con la situación, se jactaba de nuestra disputa en silencio como si no fuese tan importante.

— Ya he intentado absolutamente todo para remediar el problema —suspiré con desgano, de nada servía que me ponga paranoica con todo el asunto… ya lo había hecho estos días, y agotaba a mi pobre conciencia.

— ¿Y qué hay de la comida? —probó en decir Jane—. Edward adora comer, ¿no?

— Le he preparado una tarta de tres chocolates diferentes, _cheesecake_, _lemon pie_, tarta de piña fría, _cupcakes_ con extra glaseado, _muffins_ rellenos con crema de leche y galletas con chispas de chocolates —suspiré agotada—. Y nada ha funcionado. Sigue igual que siempre.

— ¡Dios! Es mucho —Jane se impresionó por la cantidad de calorías que había mencionado en menos de diez segundos.

— ¿Por qué crees que ahora va dos horas al gimnasio? —bufé poniendo ojos en blanco.

_Otra razón para no pasar tiempo conmigo._

— El muchacho está reaccionando mejor de lo esperado, Bella —dijo Thomas mientras se levantaba de la mesa—. Cualquier hombre rompería contigo, o incluso te dejaría de hablar por un buen rato. Eso significa que te ama en serio. Anímate.

Traté de pensar aquello un par de segundos. Pero lo único que sentía era indignación.

— ¿Cómo puedo animarme si mi novio ya no quiere acostarse conmigo? —protesté mientras él se ponía a lavar su tasa.

— Si quieres, puedo hablar con él, Bella —Jane ofreció su ayuda en voz baja, marcando la seriedad en sus palabras.

Le dije que no era necesario, porque si habían pasado los días y Edward todavía no había cambiado ese ánimo tan asexual y pasible que mantenía, unas simples palabras por parte de una chica que apenas lo conocía, no servirían de nada.

Necesitaba pensar en un nuevo plan ya que ni el sexo ni la comida funcionaban con Edward en estos momentos. Me sentía tan frustrada al punto de tener que recurrir a la autosatisfacción y no es que me gustara hacerlo, pero ya no tenía la libertad necesaria para practicarlo ahora que compartía el dormitorio con una inocente Jane que se ruborizaba ante la palabra "masturbación".

Un rato más tarde, recibí una llamada de Alice en mi celular para tener una conversación vía _Skype_. Una vez a la semana, nos poníamos al tanto de la vida de la otra. Alice ya había conseguido un trabajo como diseñadora de interiores gracias a la empresa donde Jasper trabajaba como arquitecto. Él diseñaba la casa, ella la decoraba. Un buen equipo, en realidad. Siguió contándome acerca de sus planes para quedar embarazada, aunque le aconsejé que esperara hasta su primer sueldo antes de tomar esas decisiones tan drásticas.

También le puse al tanto del accidente del _Fiat_ y del _Volvo_. Claro, se burló de mí y ya parecía saber un poco de eso porque Edward se lo había contado a Jasper. A diferencia de mí, no se preocupó tanto por el aislamiento de Edward.

Thomas y Jane se encontraban en el dormitorio también, participando de la video llamada.

— Si no has logrado recompensar el accidente todavía, es porque deberías hacer algo completamente radical que haga que Edward olvide totalmente lo que ha sucedido —explicó Alice con cautela.

— Algo así como un cambio en tu apariencia —agregó Thomas mientras pensaba en aquella propuesta—. Algo que despierte su atención, sea bueno o malo.

¿Mi apariencia? ¿Cambiar algo en mí?

— ¿Quieren que me haga un trasplante de senos? —me reí con sorna, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— De trasero no necesitarías —rió Alice con picardía. Me sonrojé.

— ¿Quieres que suba de peso y me vea gorda para despertar su atención? —probé en decir, realmente no tomando en serio la propuesta. Como si algo así ayudaría en el asunto.

— No digas estupideces —me regañó Alice.

Y en el silencio, Jane se hizo presente con una propuesta.

— ¿Por qué no te tiñes el cabello, Bella? —Lo dijo con inocencia, observando con curiosidad mi cabello.

Le fruncí el ceño.

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron Thomas y Alice al mismo tiempo, emocionados por la propuesta.

Me quedé muda.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté atontada—. ¿Teñirme el cabello? ¿De qué rayos están hablando?

— No estoy hablando de un rubio —se contradijo Jane—. Me refería a un tono más rojizo.

— ¡Oh, por el amor de Jesucristo! —Alabó Thomas a la rubia—. ¡Jane, eres un genio! Tienes que teñirte el cabello, quedarás hermosísima.

— ¡Maldita sea, Jane! —repliqué contra ella, molesta ahora ya que Alice y Thomas no me dejarían vivir hasta llevar a cabo esa propuesta.

— L-Lo siento, Bells —ella se apenó—. Es que creo que te verías muy bonita.

— Definitivamente, Bella. Hazle caso a Jane. Te vas a teñir el cabello y punto —espetó Alice tajante.

Los tres me miraban con tanta expectativa… una que terminaría por echar a la basura.

— No —refuté—. No lo haré. No hay forma que cambie mi cabello. Busquemos otra opción.

— ¡No hay otra opción! ¡Es ésta, y es perfecta! —me explicó Thomas con exasperación. La idea de verme con otro color de cabello le había emocionado por completo… sólo por interesado, quería sacarme fotografías.

— Los tres opinamos esto y creemos que es lo correcto. No hay discusión —Alice se enfadó por mi testarudez.

— Bella, conozco a Edward… lo vas a matar con eso, te lo digo como amigo —Thomas probó en convencerme con honestidad y seriedad.

Ni siquiera sabía si eso era cierto. ¿Teñirme el cabello sin consultárselo a Edward? Rayos que se molestaría.

— No —volví a aclarar cruzando los brazos.

— Hagamos una votación, entonces —propuso Alice con diversión.

— No, olvídalo —alcé una ceja—. Es mi cabello y no dejaré que lo hagan.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos democrático? Hacemos una apuesta y el que gane toma la decisión al respecto —explicó Thomas.

— ¿De qué apuesta hablas? ¡Esto no es democrático! ¡Es mi cabello! —gruñí. ¿Por qué eran tan insistentes?

— Sabes que no dejaremos esto de lado—Alice negó una y otra vez, convenciéndome de sus palabras.

No dejarían de molestarme a menos que terminemos con la apuesta… y ellos pierdan.

— Bien —suspiré de mala gana—. Hagamos una apuesta.

Y lo transformaron en un juego. Un juego completamente estúpido e infantil del que terminé aceptando porque deseaba desesperadamente que terminaran con la insistencia. Jane, al ser quien propuso la idea, jugó contra mí en una carrera de cucharas*. No creí que sería gran cosa siendo que de las dos, Jane era la más torpe.

Pero… ¿quién de las dos había chocado _dos_ autos? Claramente llevaba desventaja.

Mientras Thomas y Alice alentaban a Jane y buscaban con toda esperanza que el huevo se cayera de mi cuchara, exclamando "¡Cáete, Bella, cáete, Bella!" una y otra vez, me distraje por unos segundos girando mi cabeza hacia ellos para fulminarlos con una mirada ácida y terminé por pisarle la cola a Jella que descansaba en el suelo. Ella maulló molesta.

— ¡Lo siento, nena! —me disculpé abriendo la boca, lo que hizo que la cuchara se moviera y el huevo cayera justo encima de su cuerpo, y volvió a maullar despavorida, corriendo hacia un costado, y el huevo se estrelló contra el piso.

No sabía si insultar a Jella, o insultar a los idiotas que me tiraban mala racha, o a Jane que ahora festejaba por haber ganado.

Mientras ellos celebraban su victoria, yo los miré con terror. ¿Qué me iban a hacer?

**.**

**(2)** En cuantos mis ojos se posaron en aquél pequeño edificio color rosado con letras gigantes y sentí el aroma de productos para el cabello un tanto asfixiante, el pánico corrió por mis venas.

— No, no, no —repetí una y otra vez intentando escapar a corridas de aquél lugar.

Más Jane y Thomas me sujetaron con firmeza los brazos y me arrastraron hasta el interior del edificio.

El proceso fue violento, cruel y abrumador. O al menos así lo sentía cuando dejaba que mis dos amigos… bueno, mis dos enemigos ahora, me sometían a una mujer con un extraño y moderno corte de cabello y un homosexual que habló con soltura a Thomas; parecían ser conocidos.

Empezó con la rutina de siempre, arrastrarme hasta una silla donde me obligaban a apoyar la cabeza sobre un lavabo y terminaban por lavarlo y enjuagarlo.

— ¡Auch, auch… auch, no tan fuerte! —le protesté a la chica de mala gana mientras jalaba mi cabello con fuerza una y otra vez.

— _Es que tienes el cabello muy largo _—me explicó ella, evidentemente molesta por mi resistencia.

Me dejaron descansar en otro asiento para que secaran mi cabello con una toalla y lo desenredaran. Thomas y Jane me controlaban de vez en cuando para evitar que salga corriendo de allí para esconderme en mi cama.

El segundo paso, el más temido y definitivo, me hizo temblar cuando la chica trajo la mezcla de _Henna_ con agua hirviendo. Al ver mi reticencia, Thomas propuso que tiñeran mi cabello con _Henna_, un producto a base de plantas que era completamente natural y que a diferencia de los productos químicos comúnmente utilizados para teñir el cabello, terminaría por fortalecerlo, darle volumen, brillo y suavidad.

— ¿Qué color es eso? —pregunté aterrada al ver que era rojo oscuro.

— Rojo cobrizo —contestó Thomas con seguridad.

_¡¿Rojo?!_

—¡¿Me van a dejar el cabello rojo?! —casi grité, asustada.

— ¿No tienes idea lo que es el cobrizo, verdad? —Thomas chasqueó la lengua, poniéndome los ojos en blanco—. Janet, ignórala y procede.

Mordí mi labio en cuanto comenzaron a separar mi cabello en cuatro partes y deseé con toda mi alma salir corriendo de allí. Yo no tenía idea qué iban a hacerle a mi cabello, no lo quería rojo y ni siquiera le había consultado a Edward.

— Tú sabes bien que Edward no aprueba estas cosas —se lo dije a Thomas—. ¿Recuerdas cuando cambié el acondicionador de fresa por uno de mango? Se molestó por no habérselo consultado, le gustaba ese olor en mi cabello.

Si se había molestado por esa estupidez, un cambio de color de cabello le alteraría.

Pero a nadie le importó mis protestas, y sentí que era ridículo que no tuvieran en cuenta mi consentimiento si era _mi_ cabello al que sometían a tal tratamiento.

Permanecí los primeros quince minutos insultando a Thomas y jurando que sería su culpa si esto acababa mal. La chica me mandó a callar porque me echaron una crema en el rostro, las orejas y el cuello, para evitar que la mezcla de _Henna _manchara aquellas zonas. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos y me terminaban de colocar la mezcla, sentí que no me escucharían y no tenía sentido seguir protestando.

Sentí algo pegajoso en mi cabello. No acostumbraba a llevar el cuello, el rostro y las orejas con esta crema que, valga la redundancia, olía bastante bien.

Me hicieron esperar dos horas sentada allí, con la mirada perdida en cualquier rincón. Dijeron que lo habitual sería esperar cuatro horas, pero como no deseaban que mi cabello cambiara drásticamente de color, decidieron que debían ser menos horas. Bueno, al menos eso era aliviador.

Las dos horas se me hicieron eternas; me echaron shampoo y acondicionador sobre la mezcla y lo enjuagaron por completo. Además de quitarme la crema que tenía encima.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos haciendo esta estupidez? _

La chica les mostró a mis enemigos cómo había quedado el color de mi cabello y elogiaron con sinceridad. Bajé los ojos y me obligué a mí misma a no mirarme hasta que todo el procedimiento estuviese terminado.

Y finalizaron con el último paso, que era secar y —a pedido de Thomas— armar un par de bucles en mi cabello. A mí sólo me dolía la cabeza y deseaba que todo el procedimiento terminara rápidamente para marcharme y dejar contentos a todos.

Echaron algo extraño a mi cabello para mantenerlo todo en su lugar, creo que _spray_, y terminaron.

— Listo, pequeña. Ya puedes dejar de quejarte —me dijo la muchacha a modo de consuelo, le divertía la situación.

Thomas y Jane elogiaron asombrados la forma en que habían dejado mi cabello.

Con miedo, alcé la vista al espejo frente a mí.

Había una muchacha allí. Tenía la tez blanquecina y sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas. Ya se acostumbraba a aquella vista, pero le sorprendió lo increíble que resaltaban ahora que su cabello había adquirido un tono rojizo. Seguía teniendo aquél castaño oscuro que tanto la caracterizó durante esos veintidós años, pero las raíces tenían matices claros que la volvían una completa pelirroja, las puntas de su cabello eran algo rojizas… pero en definitiva, el color de su cabello había cambiado y los bucles la hacían ver hermosa.

Se ruborizó al darse cuenta que el cambio no era tan malo, que en realidad no era malo, era bueno y en el fondo, le gustaba. Era distinto, más atrevido a lo que ella acostumbraba, pero era algo que aceptaba y que podía usar desde el día de hoy.

— ¿Qué opinas, Bells? —me preguntó Thomas mirando a la chica en el espejo, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

— Se ve hermoso —fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que esa muchacha era yo. Me estaba viendo al espejo, y finalmente me gustaba lo que veía.

Sólo para corroborar que era yo, llevé mis manos hacia mi cabello para tocarlo. Se sentía _muy_ suave, y la muchacha explicó que era el efecto de la _Henna_, que a diferencia de otros productos químicos normales, éste se iría con el lavado al cabo de tres meses. Podía llevar este color durante pocos meses, y eso era satisfactorio en el caso de que a Edward le gustase.

Un momento, ¿le gustaría?

**.**

Era la primera vez en mi vida que le regalaba una visita sorpresa a Edward. Su casa estaba lejos, y normalmente no me dejaba venir sola, pero terminé por tomarme un taxi y llegar hasta la puerta de su morada sólo para darle la noticia de la mejor forma que se me ocurría. Técnicamente, eran las cinco de la tarde y él a las seis pasaría a recogerme al apartamento.

Toqué el timbre de la casa y en mi estómago apareció un nudo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se molestaría? O, por el contrario, ¿le gustaría el cambio?

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta, le tomó menos de tres segundos procesar lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos. Juraría que esperaba encontrar a otra persona por el color de cabello, no es que fuese distinto al que llevaba, pero era algo que definitivamente Bella Swan no haría. Me miró a los ojos, shockeado, sin poder creerlo. Era mi hora de actuar.

— Sé que en cierto punto me estás ignorando, y lo entiendo completamente porque lamento profundamente lo que hice. Soy una tonta, soy una torpe y haré lo que sea para obtener tu perdón; aunque digas que ya pasó, sé que todavía me odias por lo que hice… —dije atropelladamente.

Edward, casi embobado, respondió una sola cosa.

— Hermosa.

Detuve mis palabras y me aturdí un poco por lo que había oído. Ahora que lo veía mejor, me miraba con cierta fascinación mientras se mordía el labio.

— ¿Pero, me perdonas? —era lo único que deseaba saber ahora.

No obtuve una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero sí a otra cuando se acercó para estampar sus labios contra los míos de una forma brusca y terminó por arrastrarme hasta adentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta.

Sin separarme, me tiró encima del sillón blanco del living. Se abalanzó a mi cuerpo para no detener sus besos, que iban a mis mejillas, mis labios y mi mentón. Cuando me quedé sin respiración, bajó hasta mi cuello para dejarme un buen chupón mientras oía sus jadeos. Comencé a gemir en cuanto sentí sus manos desprender mis pantalones y bajarlos de un tirón, al mismo tiempo que a mis bragas.

Acto seguido, tiró de la camiseta que llevaba puesta, y salpicó de besos mis senos por encima del sostén.

A penas podía pensar una frase coherente. Mi respiración fallaba y no comprendía por qué hacía lo que hacía. Muy tonta debía ser.

Entonces, acercó su boca a mi cuello, ronroneando, y llevó sus dedos a mi interior, sin tantearlo.

— ¡Ah! —pegué un grito bajo, tensándome por completo.

Y Edward hizo aquello que me parecía lo más sucio del mundo: comenzó a masturbarme y alzó su rostro para mirarme fijamente.

Sentía tantas emociones encontradas cuando hacía eso; por un lado me encantaba ver esos ojos y esa mueca tensa por la excitación, pero luego recordaba que estaba viendo la mía… y la mía probablemente no era tan buena como la suya.

Separó aquellos dedos para bajar sus besos hacia mi vientre y mi cintura, y los llevó hasta mi boca para que los mordiera y sintiera el sabor de mi propia esencia en mi paladar.

Cuando llegó hasta mi cintura, alzó ambas piernas hasta su altura, lo que hizo que mi cabeza se hundiera en el sillón. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por las múltiples sensaciones a las que mi cuerpo era sometido cuando sentí sus dientes morder la parte frontal de mi muslo.

Gemí en voz alta porque no esperaba ese arranque tan bestial en sus caricias. Conocía a Edward como la palma de mi mano y sabía que esta vez estaba muy, pero muy motivado.

Fui obligada a cerrar los ojos, a gritar como tonta y a intentar cerrar las piernas cuando sentí su aliento y su respiración acariciar mi intimidad. A continuación, sentí su lengua y sus dientes deslizándose con fuerza allí.

— ¡Edward! ¡Oh, Dios! —me aferré al sillón, clavando mis uñas en el mismo.

Me concentré en su lengua y en la forma en que me follaba. Lo hacía progresivamente, una y otra vez, hasta que lo hizo paulatinamente… y mi garganta soltó otro gemido cuando decidió aumentar la velocidad de forma drástica.

Podía jurar que en verdad estaba perdido en esto; lamía cada rincón de mi intimidad sin ninguna tregua, como si fuese agua en el desierto, y si seguía así de insistente, me sentiría muy delicada para cuando deseara llevar las cosas más lejos.

Y cuando mi cuerpo no dio más abasto, maldije una y otra vez mi liberación sintiendo un tremendo cosquilleo por toda mi cintura, mis piernas y hasta el vello en mi piel que se erizaba. Fue tan fuerte que sentí que si seguía moviendo mi cuerpo, podría alcanzar un segundo orgasmo. De esos que, aunque terminan en la gloria, te animan a continuar con un par de rondas más.

Pero Edward se separó de mí, ligeramente despeinado y con sus labios brillosos por mi… esencia. Respiraba algo agitado, porque había sentido la profundidad de mi clímax. Me miraba examinando, ahora parecía preguntarse por mi cabello.

— ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello? —me preguntó alejando mis caderas para verme mejor.

— Me obligaron a teñírmelo —contesté, tragando saliva. No podía ver en su rostro una clara señal de aprobación todavía.

— ¿Por qué? —fue la siguiente pregunta.

— Porque sólo así me perdonarías —mordí mi labio, tímida.

Trataba de normalizar su respiración después de ese ataque brusco.

— Por más estúpido que suene… realmente funcionó —me aseguró con seriedad—. Me enamoré de ti por segunda vez. Te ves más hermosa que nunca.

_¿Podía el corazón latir con la misma frecuencia que tu clítoris?_

Me levanté rápidamente, para estar frente a él.

— ¿Entonces… me perdonas? —mordí mi labio con timidez, mirando fijamente a sus ojos para ver si en ellos había redención.

Mi pecho se calentó en cuanto vi que la comisura de sus labios se alzaba para sonreírme con una pequeña risa contenida. Se había mordido el labio, algo tan poco común en él pero tan excitante.

— Acompáñame un segundo —pidió mientras se levantaba del sillón y me tomaba la mano.

**.**

Sentí mucha indignación cuando mis ojos no podían observar otra cosa más que el coche negro estacionado en el garaje de Edward.

— ¡Compraste otro auto! —exclamé completamente aturdida. El brillo en el capó sólo me mostraba cuán nuevo era. ¿En qué momento lo compró?

—_Renault Fluence_—se limitó a contestar satisfecho la marca del precioso automóvil—. Lo conseguí hace unos días. Precisamente, el miércoles.

_Miércoles… miércoles… ¡¿Ah?!_

— ¿Lo compraste un día _después_ del accidente? —pregunté mirándole a la cara, con completo descaro.

— No, terminé de pagarlo ese lunes —aclaró solemne—. Lo estaba pagando a cuotas, nena.

Él intentaba abrazar mi cintura, pero yo lo detuve en ese entonces; me alejé y le miré fijamente a los ojos, creyendo que era imposible que haya hecho toda esta escena si ya tenía pagado un auto nuevo.

— O sea que… ya ibas a deshacerte del _Volvo_ —alcé una ceja, sólo para comprobar que mis suposiciones eran ciertas.

— Técnicamente —encogió sus hombros con una sonrisa divertida—. Pero ahora tengo que reparar los gastos del arreglo para venderlo, me hiciste perder un poco de dinero.

— ¡Pero el seguro te lo pagará, mentiroso! —exclamé profundamente molesta, golpeando su hombro.

¡No podía creerlo! Todo ese tiempo pensando que él sufría por su pobre auto dañado, mientras que ya se había comprado uno nuevo. Lo había hecho para jugar vilmente con mis emociones.

Edward sólo me sonreía mofándose. Definitivamente le había gustado verme sufrir estos días.

— No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo actuaste como si fuese la peor novia del mundo cuando en realidad te hice un favor y no me contaste sobre este nuevo coche —gruñí—. ¡Hiciste que me tiñera el cabello para pedirte disculpas… y me dejaste sin sexo todos estos días! ¿Sabes que tuve que masturbarme con culpa? —dije esto último en voz baja, avergonzada.

Se echó a reír. Oh, vaya que disfrutaba esto.

— Yo también me masturbé con culpa, nena —volvió a poner su brazo sobre mis hombros para acercarme a su pecho—. Pero es que te veías muy tierna preocupada…

Dijo esto con un tono de voz que me compró de antemano. Pude seguir chistando al respecto, pero el nuevo auto era precioso. En realidad, era más espacioso que el _Volvo_ y en verdad me gustaba.

Si Edward ya estaba pagándolo en cuotas desde hace tiempo, me hizo pensar que probablemente las palabras de Riley mofándose del _Volvo_ de Edward en la fiesta de Carlisle le habían ofendido. Oh, Edward…

El brillo despertó mi interés y quise acercar mi mano para acariciar el reluciente coche.

— No lo toques —me ordenó él de forma inmediata y como si hubiese sentido una corriente eléctrica, alejé mi mano antes de poder tocarlo—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia tocarás este auto, o en verdad me enfadaré, Bella.

Ya había aprendido la lección. Ni siquiera yo quería tocarlo por miedo a cometer otra imprudencia.

Algo muy gracioso pasó por mi cabeza.

— Uhm, tal vez deba… así me tiña de rubio —mordí mi labio intentando no reírme.

Más su reacción fue la opuesta.

— Bella, soy capaz de obligarte a que te quites ese color si lo haces, en serio —Amenazó con prudencia. Edward Cullen sentía repulsión por las rubias, actualmente.

Me reí coquetamente.

— Bueno, supongo que ya puedo quitarme este teñido —dije acariciando uno de mis mechones. Me quedaba bonito, pero ya no había motivo para usarlo ahora que todo estaba bien. Bueno, que todo había estado bien desde un principio.

— ¡Oh, no, no! —Pidió Edward tomando mis manos, poniéndome frente a él—. Te ves preciosísima. Haré lo que quieras con tal de que no lo hagas.

Nuevas ideas surgían a mi cabeza.

— ¿En serio? —ronroneé acariciando su vientre bajo, mordiendo mi labio sugestivamente.

Él se echó a reír, y de un movimiento fluido alzó mis caderas y me llevó con mucha prisa hasta el dormitorio para seguir a donde habíamos quedado.

**.**

Dejando atrás mi conflicto con Edward y su automóvil, me dispuse a tomar en serio la elección de mi primer empleo.

Si bien, la salida laboral no era diversa, pero era rica, al menos en mi opinión. Lo primero que tenía en mente era trabajar como correctora de textos en alguna editorial particular, pero mi atención se fijó en otro ambiente distinto. ¿Por qué no probar la edición en una editorial de periodismo?

Mis primeras entrevistas de trabajo no fueron lo que esperaba y definitivamente, el discurso de Ángela en nuestra graduación se hizo presente en mi cabeza; no todos seríamos escogidos en nuestro primer llamado, y eso no debía desalentarme. Me vestí formal, usando una chaqueta a juego con mi falda gris, una camisa blanca y los únicos zapatos con tacón que usaría a plena luz del día.

Las entrevistas no eran tan difíciles cuando confesabas haber terminado tus estudios en la Universidad de Nueva York; mis notas no eran excelentes, pero definitivamente no eran malas, y por supuesto, la impresión es lo que contaba; mi cabello rojizo me traía una seguridad que, probablemente, jamás habría adquirido con mi cabello color chocolate.

Pero no parecían ser suficientes. Si no era la frase "_No es lo que estamos buscando_", era la frase "_La llamaremos para confirmárselo_". Yo no sabía mucho de entrevistas, pero un profesor en la Universidad nos había confesado que si no había una respuesta positiva al instante, es probable que el trabajo se nos vaya de las manos.

Un día estaba sentada revisando en el periódico cualquier anuncio donde buscaran una correctora de textos en el ambiente periodístico. Sí, supongo que podía probar en otras editoriales donde estaba más familiarizada, pero tenía entendido que en ese rubro se ganaba más dinero.

En cuanto perdí la emoción de seguir buscando en el periódico, comencé a trazar dibujos incoherentes con el resaltador de color verde flúor.

Me di la vuelta en cuanto vi que abrían la puerta del apartamento. Era Jane.

No necesité preguntarle cómo le había ido. Su rostro, al igual que el mío, lucía desganado.

Pero ella se interesó en mí.

— No hay mucho, en la mayoría de las editoriales necesitas un poco de experiencia previa o mis notas no son suficiente para lo que buscan —suspiré abatida—. Supongo que debería intentar en otro tipo de editorial.

— ¿No le has contado esto a Edward, verdad? —preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, donde me encontraba.

— No. Solamente sabe que me han rechazado en dos editoriales, no quiero que se entere de las cinco —me dio escalofríos—. No es sólo por una cuestión de orgullo, sino porque intentará buscar contactos y ya le dejé en claro que no quiero conseguir mi primer empleo con ayuda de alguien.

— ¿Sabes? Muchos trabajos se obtienen así… digo, a través de contactos. No creo que sea mala idea que Edward te dé una mano…—me aconsejó Jane con una sonrisa optimista, pero relajada, pues sabía que se lo negaría.

Y así lo hice.

— No, Jane. Es verdad, muchos trabajos se obtienen así, pero quiero que mi primer empleo, no importa si dure mucho o poco, sea a través de mis logros. ¿Por qué crees que le di mucha importancia a mis calificaciones? Porque sabía que me ayudarían. Si no, habría hecho trampa sin ningún esfuerzo para terminar en el _New Yorker._

Jane ladeó una sonrisa desganada. Veía mi punto de vista, pero sabía que de esa forma, sería difícil conseguir trabajo.

Traté de cambiar de tema al recordar que ella también venía de su primer empleo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido en ese bufet? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Creo que voy renunciar —me dijo con cierto pesar.

— ¿Por qué? —me consterné—. ¿Qué tienen esos abogados?

— El trabajo no es difícil, sólo debo servir café, atender un mostrador y llevar papeles. Pero hay algo en esos hombres que me inspira completa desconfianza. Uno de ellos, de unos cuarenta años, se quedaba observando mi escote cada vez que servía café.

Parpadeé los ojos un par de veces.

— ¡Bella, ni siquiera tengo pechos! —ella confesó ruborizada, llevando ambas manos encima de ellos.

Me reí.

— Yo tampoco tengo —encogí mis hombros, resignada ante esa cruda realidad.

— Al menos tienes buena cintura —me dijo—. Yo ni siquiera tengo nada, y me observan.

Ladeé mi cabeza para ver mejor su vestimenta.

— Es que la falda no deja mucho a la imaginación —noté, negando una y otra vez.

— Son todos unos pervertidos —se ruborizó más todavía. Bajó la cabeza con timidez—. Y uno de ellos, más joven, me invitó a salir.

¡Qué sorpresa!

— ¿Y qué dijiste? ¿Aceptaste? —pregunté con tremendo interés.

— ¡No! —negó rápidamente—. Se notaba que lo único que quería era llevarme a la cama esa noche. Incluso quería encontrar la oportunidad para besarme. Y no quiero que mi primer beso sea en un despacho lleno de abogados repulsivos.

_¿Oí bien?_

— ¿Dijiste… primer beso? —repetí sorprendida. Jane se sonrojó aún más—. ¿No has dado tu primer beso todavía, Jane?

— No —respondió suspirando, cruzando los brazos. Era obvio que esta declaración no era de su mayor comodidad.

La ternura e inocencia de Jane me daban ganas de vomitar arco iris.

— ¿No se ha dado la ocasión o…? —intenté saber sin llegar a incomodarla tanto.

Suspiró encogiéndose los hombros.

— Es sólo que estoy enfatizada en que la primera vez siempre debe ser especial —explicó—. Como en las películas. Sé que suena tonto, pero es algo que me haría muy feliz.

— Sí, pero suele suceder que las primeras veces no son agradables… —le conté brevemente.

— ¿Oh? —preguntó sorprendida.

— Mi primera vez y mi primer beso fueron con Jacob Black. No fueron para nada agradables, es algo que realmente quiero borrar de mi memoria. Aunque era mi mejor amigo y lo quería mucho en ese momento.

La mención de su nombre me traía tanta nostalgia. A veces, extrañaba esa amistad que llevábamos.

— Pero sí recuerdo mi primera vez con Edward, y nuestro primer beso —el recuerdo me hizo sonreír como tonta—. Porque aunque no lo es, yo le siento como mi primera vez, porque fue la primera vez que me enamoré en verdad de alguien.

Jane permanecía en silencio, intrigada por mis palabras.

— Por eso, no debes enfocarte tanto en la primera vez. Nunca es buena, tienes que besar muchos sapos antes de encontrar al príncipe —terminé por decir—. Pero, intenta que sea con alguien del que no te arrepientas, alguien a quien quieras mucho o que te quiera mucho.

Asintió un par de veces hasta que fuimos distraídas por el ingreso de Thomas a la casa. Hoy llevaba sus usuales gafas _hipster_.

— ¡Y se hizo la luz! —anuncié.

— Pero qué día de mierda, muy mierda —lamentó él dejando su mochila en un costado del living. Se acercó a nosotras cruzando los brazos, intrigado—. ¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

Jane y yo murmuramos algo ininteligible, desviando los ojos.

— ¿Día de mierda para los tres? Merece celebración —propuso con una sonrisa optimista, mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

— Creo que veré a Edward más tarde, así que paso —dije distraída mientras revisaba el _WhatsApp_, sólo para ver a qué hora se había conectado él.

— ¿Jane, puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó Thomas sentándose al lado de ella en la mesa.

Ella asintió, un poco aturdida por la cercanía de Thomas. La conocía y sabía que de a poco superaría su enamoramiento. Pero Thomas no se la hacía fácil.

— Sé honesta conmigo, ¿debo afeitarme o no? —Thomas tensó su mandíbula, acariciando la barba que le había crecido en estos últimos días—. ¿Qué opinas?

Él incitó a que Jane acariciara la barba para dar su veredicto; observé la escena creyendo que iba a reírme, pero me pareció curioso que ellos permanecieran tan cerca uno del otro como si no se dieran cuenta de eso, o les gustara.

— C-Creo que sí, me gustaría verte sin… eh…barba —Jane fruncía el ceño.

— Solía andar sin ella antes, ¿sabes? —respondió él levantándose de la mesa. Despeinó su cabello con dulzura—. Gracias. Iré a hacerlo.

Se acercó a mi lado y plantó un beso casto en mi sien. Al igual que Edward, estaba enloquecido por mi nuevo look, aunque de una forma más artística y abstracta.

— ¿Por qué te dio un beso? —quiso saber Jane después de un rato.

Le miré frunciendo el ceño, sonriendo divertida. ¿A qué iba esta pregunta?

— Porque soy como su hermanita, y suele ser demostrativo —expliqué algo confundida—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te pusiste celosa?

Ella se sonrojó, negándolo.

— No es que me interese. Ya me hice a la cabeza que prefiere la compañía masculina. Pero es inevitable —suspiró, luego—. Desearía encontrar un hombre como él, tan dulce, caballeroso y tan apuesto. Sería una primera vez que valga la pena.

Thomas apareció al cabo de un rato y nos preguntó si estábamos "satisfechas" por el regreso del viejo look de un Thomas mucho más juvenil sin barba encima. Pero la última frase que Jane dijo me trajo a la mente el tema anterior del que estábamos hablando.

— ¿Desearías que tu primer beso fuese con Thomas, no? —se lo pregunté en voz baja, pues el mencionado se encontraba en el living.

Jane se puso colorada.

— Cualquier chica desearía alguien como Thomas para una primera vez —admitió con cierta obviedad.

Yo asentí un par de veces. Recordé que todavía no había cobrado mi venganza por haberme obligado a teñirme el cabello.

— ¡Thomas! ¡Ven aquí! —grité llamándolo. Jane me miró asombrada pero con miedo. No sospechaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— ¿Qué sucede, calabaza? —él se acercó, utilizando el apodo que me había ganado porque —según él— yo era cabezona.

— ¿Sabías que Jane _aún no_ ha dado su primer beso? —le conté tratando de contener las risas que estaban a punto de salir de mi garganta.

Jane se puso más colorada que nunca y vi que se indignaba de repente, por haber revelado aquél secreto. Thomas escuchó esto con sorpresa y miró a Jane a la cara, como si este dato le pareciese tierno.

— ¿Nunca? —le preguntó él con dulzura, casi esbozando una sonrisa.

Estaba siendo cruel, pero era una propuesta que no rechazaría, y le iba a hacer un favor, después de todo.

— N-No se dio la o-oportunidad —explicó, tratando de no verse tan abochornada por esto.

— ¿Por qué no haces el honor y eres su primera vez? —se lo pregunté.

— ¡Bella! —chistó Jane, molesta.

— Después de todo, ella quiere besarte —agregué, mordiéndome el labio.

Jane entraría en pánico por esta revelación. Thomas había tomado esto con sorpresa.

— ¿Quieres besarme? —le preguntó a Jane, señalándose a sí mismo, pero con una buena sonrisa en la cara.

Jane se quedó muda, no sabía qué decir… si negar, o aceptar. Ambas eran vergonzosas.

Thomas se rió en silencio y se encogió de hombros, con sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

— No tengo problema en besarte —aclaró con simpleza. Un beso más, un beso menos en el historial de Thomas. Además, ella le caía bien.

— ¿Ves? Podría ser una buena primera vez, Jane. Además, Thomas es un buen chico, le quieres, él te quiere… son buenos amigos —terminé por decir. No era algo que yo haría, pero me lo terminaría agradeciendo. ¿Quién obtenía una oportunidad así tan deseada?

Ella dudó un par de segundos.

— ¿E-En serio…? —preguntó en voz baja a Thomas.

— Sí —le aseguró con tranquilidad.

— B-Bueno…—Jane no sabía qué hacer. Estaba estática.

— Acércate, primero —él le indicó para ir explicándole cómo se hacía.

Ella, a pasos temblorosos, se acercó a él.

Creí… bueno, creímos que Thomas le daría una lección acerca de cómo se debe besar a un hombre. Pero él tomó su cuello con rapidez y acercó su rostro al de ella para estampar sus labios de una sola vez. Jane abrió los ojos, shockeada, pues no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Yo estaba asombrada y quería estallar en risas. Conforme él movía sus labios con suavidad, ella se dejaba llevar, cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba su mentón ahora suave.

Se separó de ella y la miró como si no hubiese sido la gran cosa. Jane parecía ser otra persona.

— E-Eh… v-voy al baño —se excusó corriendo hasta allí para refrescarse la cara.

Me reí en silencio.

— ¿Tan malo fue? —me preguntó Thomas riéndose, asombrado.

— No, creo que fue _muy _bueno y le diste un infarto —contesté—. Le gustas mucho, ¿sabes?

Él no esperaba oír eso.

— ¡Oh…! ¿En serio? —medio se reía, medio sonreía; esto le parecía dulce.

— Acabo de cumplirle su fantasía —encogí mis hombros.

— ¿En verdad le gusto? —volvió a preguntar—. Realmente no me di cuenta de eso.

— Porque eres muy distraído —eché a reír de nuevo—. Pero, ¿saben? Hacen una linda pareja —bromeé.

Thomas me frunció el ceño, como si lo que hubiese dicho sonara absurdo.

— ¿Seguro que la _Henna_ no se fue a tu cerebro? —me preguntó riéndose.

— Oh, vamos… ¿no existe la posibilidad de que algún día te vuelvas bisexual? —quise saber. Thomas y Jane se veían muy tiernos juntos.

— No —respondió con seguridad, riéndose—. No puedo ver a una mujer de esa forma. Soy alérgico a las vaginas, en realidad. Me repelen.

¡Qué forma más tonta de dejarlo en claro! Sin embargo, me eché a reír a carcajadas. En cierta parte, no podía verlo con otra mujer, tampoco.

— Bueno, una chica más a tu lista de conquistas —concluí con diversión.

— No sé por qué presiento que no será la última —puso los ojos en blanco, resignado.

Durante un momento, él se distrajo y volvió a su dormitorio. Recibí una llamada en mi _BlackBerry_; se trataba de un número desconocido.

— ¿Hola? —respondí.

— ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Isabella Marie Swan? Somos de la Editorial S&Side—era la voz de una mujer.

— Sí, ¿qué tal? —pregunté tratando de no sonar desganada. No me sentía de humor para recibir otro rechazo.

**(3)**— Estuvimos leyendo su currículum y quisiéramos saber si podría empezar a trabajar con nosotros mañana a primera hora. ¿Estaría disponible?

Mi corazón saltó de mi pecho y pegué un salto, levantándome de repente.

— ¡S-Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondí trabándome.

— Perfecto. La estaremos esperando mañana en el mismo edificio a las ocho de la mañana —terminó por decir.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Muchas gracias, en verdad! —colgué cuando ella lo hizo y empecé a chillar de felicidad.

¡Finalmente había obtenido un trabajo! ¡Mi primer empleo! ¡Y por mi propia mano!

Sentí la necesidad de contárselo a mis padres, a Alice, y por supuesto a Edward, sólo para echarle en cara que podía conseguir un trabajo legítimamente.

A la mañana siguiente me aseguré de levantarme temprano para hacerle tributo a aquella frase que dice que "la primera impresión es importante" porque podría abrirte puertas que creías inimaginables. La editorial S&Side era un poco antaña, así que supe que no buscaban un aire juvenil en mi presencia, sino uno profesional y dedicado a pesar de ser una amateur… que aspira a progresar, claro.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarme y recoger mi cabello en una coleta, me miré varias veces al espejo notando que era la primera vez que me miraba al espejo varias vecesen el mismo día. El cambio no era drástico, pero era distinto y se sentía bien. Había pensado en desteñírmelo pero Thomas me había dicho que la_Henna_ terminaría por irse en un par de meses con el lavado y podía llevar este color por un tiempo. Mal no me quedaba.

Antes de marcharme, Thomas me llamó a que me acercara hasta su dormitorio. Creí que terminaría de revisar algo en mi aspecto o algo así. Pero en vez de eso, cerró la puerta para que tuviésemos más privacidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —medio me reí, medio pregunté. ¿Por qué tanta seriedad?

Él se sentó en su cama y buscó algo en el cajón de su mesita de luz.

— Ven, acércate un segundo —pidió.

Así lo hice y me senté a su lado en la cama. Él me miró con una sonrisa de inocencia.

— Me he sentido terrible estos días por no haberte dado un regalo de graduación, ¿sabes? —se rió algo avergonzado—. Sobre todo después de lo que pasó con el _Fiat_…

— ¡Ah, no es necesario que me des un regalo, Thomas! —chasqueé la lengua.

— Sí, lo sé, pero si hubieses tenido mi regalo antes, probablemente eso no habría pasado —dijo entre risas bajas.

Terminó por entregarme un pequeño estuche cuadrado.

Lo recibí con el ceño fruncido, preguntándome de qué podría tratarse.

Lo abrí, y vi en él un colgante con un dije cuadrado.

— Thomas… —murmuré sorprendida, no comprendía bien el motivo. No es este el tipo de regalo que normalmente recibes de un amigo, sino de un novio.

Como siempre, parecía haber adivinado mis pensamientos. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo alzó, para enseñármelo mejor.

— ¿Puedes verlo? —Me enseñó ambos lados—. Éste es el sagrado corazón. Está envuelto en llamas. Las llamas representan el amor celestial, espiritual y perfecto, porque el fuego abrasa y envuelve. Envuelve a aquellos a los que se ama.

Podía observar la figura. Un corazón rojo, rodeando de una llama que se esparcía. Le dio la vuelta y me enseñó la figura de una paloma blanca.

— La paloma representa al Espíritu Santo protector —explicó y giró el dije varias veces para que contemplara ambas figuras—. Representan el amor y la protección.

Tomó el dije entre sus dedos.

— Son signos representativos en el catolicismo, pero puedes darle el uso que desees. Es como un amuleto de la suerte; confía mucho en él y te mantendrá protegida a ti y a quienes envuelvas con las llamas, es decir, a quienes ames.

Ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido. El dije era precioso y su significado aún más. Realmente se sentía como un regalo familiar, algo que mi hermano podría darme.

— Lo sé, no te gustan los regalos —puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero se lo he mostrado a Edward y le pareció un buen detalle.

Le sonreí con sinceridad por el gesto y le abracé con profundo amor.

— Te lo agradezco de corazón, Thomas —y le di un beso en la oreja—. Te prometo que nunca, pero nunca me lo voy a sacar.

— Oh, no lo pierdas, está bendecido —me respondió al oído, tratando de no mofarse de mi mala suerte.

Tal vez no le prestaba mucha atención a estas cosas religiosas, pero si Thomas me lo entregaba, iba a cuidarlo con profunda dedicación.

**.**

Cuando bajé hasta la entrada del edificio, me encontré a mi perfecto novio… presumiendo su nuevo y perfecto coche.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y sentí la necesidad de preguntárselo.

— ¿Luzco bien? —intenté hacer una sola posturita, para que observara el traje.

Él cruzaba sus brazos, y me miraba con el ceño fruncido… no muy a gusto con lo que llevaba puesto. ¿No le gustaba?

— ¿Debería preocuparme que otros hombres se fijen en ti? —me preguntó con un tono que denotaba su desconfianza. Pero no en mí, sino en mi cuerpo.

Me reí al acercarme a él.

— A mí me gusta sólo un hombre —mordí mi labio, como sabía que a él le gustaba.

— Eso no detiene a los hombres, Bella. Y te lo digo por experiencia —aclaró mordaz.

— Oh, vamos… tú estás conmigo por la _Henna_, yo estoy contigo por ese hermoso coche. ¿No es suficiente? —abracé su cuello, sus manos fueron a mi cintura, no a mis caderas como comúnmente hacía.

— Nuestra relación se ha vuelto superficial —negó una y otra vez, divertido.

Otra vez me reí y me acerqué para besar sus labios, no sin antes asegurarme que me veía muy bonita y excitante para sus ojos.

**.**

El primer día fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Consideré necesario atribuírselo un poco al colgante que Thomas me había regalado y a la_Henna_, porque la secretaria halagó mi cabello un par de veces.

Conocí a mi jefe, un hombre de unos cincuenta años y de cabello canoso, el señor Smitten, que era el Jefe de los correctores de copias. Me asignó mi cubículo, en donde trabajaría en compañía de dos mujeres que estaban un poco pasadas de edad. Me miraron como si fuese un insecto tricolor, al ver que yo tenía un aspecto muy juvenil para esta empresa. Yo también lo pensaba, porque aquí sólo había gente de unos treinta para arriba.

Pero sólo por ser mi primer día, me pusieron a prueba para corregir el texto de una noticia que había salido hace semanas. Se trataba de la inauguración de una feria estatal; me di cuenta que si deseaba trabajar en este tipo de editoriales, debía leer más seguido el periódico sólo para corroborar qué tan distinto era esta prueba del original, porque en verdad tenía serios errores de gramática; parecían ser hechos a propósito sólo para probar mis habilidades. Suerte que me encantaba hacer esto, y el señor Smitten le dio el visto bueno a mi corrección… no sin antes darme cinco textos más que eran mucho más largos que el primero que corregí. Pero fue un día puramente productivo.

La paga vendría al final del mes, y no era tan buena como uno esperaría… pero para ser mi primer empleo, no estaba nada mal.

Con el paso de los días, la inclusión de mi nuevo trabajo y el trabajo como camarera que Jane había conseguido, la convivencia se hizo verdaderamente difícil.

No sólo por el hecho de que seamos tres personas con horarios distintos. Yo trabajaba en las mañanas, Jane trabajaba en las tardes y Thomas no aparecía en las noches o se encerraba en su dormitorio pegado en su computadora para editar las fotografías que tomaba. "Su momento de creación" le llamaba, y no debía ser molestado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El verdadero problema fue la coordinación y el, aparentemente, poco espacio que cada uno poseía dentro del apartamento. En la mañana, Thomas se dedicaba a tomar fotografías en el balcón sólo para retratar algunas imágenes de un cielo nublado o soleado. Jane ocupaba más tiempo del esperado en el baño y nadie podía recibir la correspondencia a tiempo.

Y, por supuesto, ya nadie podía traer parejas al apartamento.

Thomas comenzaba a pasar los días fuera de la casa al darse cuenta que no podía traer una cita al apartamento. Honestamente, a mí no me molestaba porque él no era tan ruidoso como Edward y yo podíamos serlo, o en el mejor de los caso, tomaba mis auriculares y me encerraba en el dormitorio a leer algo. Pero ahora él se sentía muy culpable de traer a alguien, sabiendo por dónde se encaminaban los sentimientos de una Jane, que ahora no podía permanecer sola en una misma habitación con él por vergüenza al beso que se dieron.

Así que no era cosa rara encontrarlo con alguna cita cuando nosotras no nos encontrábamos en casa. Pero eran pocas las veces que eso ocurría.

Sin embargo, el mayor problema me lo comí yo, porque si a Thomas le costaba manejar esta situación, para Edward y para mí era un asunto muy complicado.

Un día, más precisamente una tarde, cuando nadie se encontraba en el apartamento, él y yo aprovechamos para pasar el rato y ver algo de televisión. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y yo me encontraba encima de sus caderas, saltando como si no lo hubiésemos hecho en un par de días. Aferraba mis brazos a su cuello, salpicando su cuello de besos mientras él jadeaba cosas sucias a mi oído.

Nos detuvimos abruptamente cuando oímos que alguien abría la puerta y terminaba siendo Thomas.

— ¡Lo siento! No vi nada, sigan con lo suyo —se excusó cerrando los ojos y volviendo a cerrar la puerta para marcharse de la casa, sólo para darnos nuestro momento de privacidad en el living.

No es que hiciésemos el amor todos los días, porque con mi nuevo trabajo ya no nos veíamos diariamente. Sólo podíamos hacerlo en los fines de semana cuando íbamos a su casa. Pero no podíamos desperdiciar tiempo en ir hasta su casa los pocos y cortos ratos de tiempo libre que disponíamos entre los lunes y los viernes.

La última vez que esto nos ocurrió fue cuando habíamos pasado tres días casi sin vernos. Tomamos ese día sólo para descargar las frustraciones y decidimos tomarnos una ducha juntos. O bueno, era una excusa para jugar allí también.

Había tomado la esponja empapada de jabón para comenzar a jugar con su vientre bajo mientras él lamía la piel expuesta de mi clavícula, cuando alguien abrió la puerta del baño.

Nada más ni nada menos que Jane, vistiendo una toalla que cubría su diminuto cuerpo. Fue ella quien pegó el grito.

— ¡Perdón! ¡No quise ver! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó apenada y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Nosotros nos quedamos en silencio, sabiendo que había cortado el momento y por lo tanto, el juego.

Era algo molesto, pero el más disgustado con esta situación fue Edward, quien no soportó más interrupciones y decidió que nuestros encuentros sólo serían en su casa.

Pero una nueva noticia salió a flote el viernes, cuando nos encontrábamos allí.

— Voy a vender esta casa —anunció mirando a mi lado de la cama.

— ¿Por qué? —fruncí el ceño, alarmada. ¿Vendería nuestro único escape?

— No me has dejado terminar la frase —repuso con dulzura—. Quiero vender esta casa y terminar de pagar el apartamento que estoy comprando.

¿Otra cosa más que compraba de a cuotas?

— ¿Cómo es eso? —pedí saber, con curiosidad.

— Desde el año pasado he estado pagando un apartamento a sólo cinco calles del apartamento de Thomas —explicó brevemente—. Me atrasé un poco cuando ayudé con el dinero de tu auto y demasiado con el mío, pues esperaba terminar de pagarlo durante estas fechas.

¡Oh! Ahora me sentía doblemente culpable por haberle hecho gastar dinero… pero, ¿por qué no me había contado eso?

— Iba a ser una sorpresa —me avisó, como si hubiese dicho aquello en voz alta—. Pero creo que lo mejor sería vender esto y con el dinero, terminar de pagar las cuotas. Además, es una bonita casa y está bien mantenida, ¿no?

Observé por largos ratos la habitación. El dormitorio era hermoso, el balcón también. El jardín era mi lugar favorito, al lado de la piscina. Tantos recuerdos venían a mi cabeza, sobre todo aquellos cuando yo era la amante de Edward.

— Voy a extrañarla —murmuré con pena, abrazando la almohada.

Edward permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y tomó mi mano.

— ¿Sabes cuál es el segundo motivo por el que deseo vender esta casa? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Hay mucha historia en esta casa. Una historia de la que no me siento identificado ahora. Aquí pasaron… muchas personas que no quiero volver a recordar, porque todo es muy distinto ahora a como era hace unos años.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando eras un mujeriego empedernido? —pregunté y se echó a reír, asintiendo.

— Se podría decir que, finalmente, he asentado cabeza. Me gustaría tener un nuevo hogar donde sólo tenga recuerdos contigo. Me haría sentir mejor —confesó.

¿Podría Edward alguna vez ofender a una chica con sus palabras?

— Si crees correcto… —encogí mis hombros haciéndole saber que, si era lo que él deseaba, contaba con todo mi apoyo. Además de que su nuevo apartamento estaría cerca del mío, eso debía ser una buena noticia.

**.**

La primera semana de mi trabajo fue satisfactoria. Comenzaba a conocer a un par de compañeros que me doblaban la edad, pero que me consideraban una pequeña, su hija. El señor Smitten siempre se encontraba ocupado así que no muchas veces me dirigía la palabra más que para entregarme textos para corregir. Todavía no habían publicado ninguno mío porque me encontraba a prueba y pensé que eso era necesario pero… ¿cuánto tiempo más? Adoraría ver un texto corregido por mí misma en el periódico, aunque por ahora pasaban a mano de Gloria, una señora de cuarenta años que aplicaba la última corrección general antes de ser publicados, que corregía mi corrección. Era una señora muy amable y decía que veía en mí un buen potencial… así que eso debía ser una buena noticia.

Edward terminó por vender la casa al sobrino de un compañero suyo del trabajo que buscaba una casa en las afueras de la ciudad a un buen precio; de esta forma Edward había logrado terminar de pagar el apartamento. Y aunque todavía faltaba hacer los trámites de la mudanza, el apartamento ya estaba en sus manos, listo para ser presentado.

Ese día, un miércoles, tuve que quedarme un rato más tarde en el trabajo terminando de revisar un texto que no había sido corregido correctamente por Samantha, una compañera que se había ido temprano por una emergencia familiar. Traté de terminarlo rápido porque debía ir hasta el apartamento nuevo de Edward, pero quería hacerlo bien, porque por el más mínimo error eran capaces de despedirme ya que todavía me encontraba a prueba.

Cuando terminé, tomé un taxi para intentar llegar a tiempo, o al menos eso me repetía una y otra vez, pues ya me había retrasado veinte minutos.

— Lo siento, me dejaron trabajo extra y tuve que salir recién —me disculpé mientras me abría la puerta y le saludaba con un casto beso en los labios.

— Te estábamos esperando, ya están todos aquí—contó él mientras subíamos al ascensor.

_¡Oh! ¿Había hecho esperar a todos ya?_

Cuando entramos al apartamento, todos halagaron de forma inmediata el nuevo color de mi cabello, diciendo que me hacía ver mucho más femenina y encantadora. A lo que yo me pregunté… ¿antes no lo era?

Alice y Jasper vinieron al país estos días porque él debía realizar unos trámites en New York, así que aprovecharon para visitar el nuevo apartamento de Edward. Alice prácticamente jugaba con mi cabello, hipnotizada, como Jellacuando jugaba con su bola de estambre.

Yo ya conocía el resto del apartamento; Edward me lo había enseñado la noche anterior, pero nos dio un pequeño tour para enseñarnos el living, la cocina, los dos baños y el enorme dormitorio con su propio balcón. Todos opinaban lo espacioso que era el hermoso ventanal que regalaba una impresionante vista a la ciudad y al clima despejado.

Luego de que mis suegros me instigaran por mi nuevo empleo, repitiendo una y otra vez cuán orgullosos estaban de este logro, me uní al grupo que se había formado con el resto de chicos.

— Vaya, Edward. Nuevo coche, nuevo apartamento, nueva novia —se burló Emmett haciendo referencia a mi cabello. Él me abrazó riéndose. Yo le saqué la lengua—. ¿Qué sigue?

— ¿Nuevo trabajo? —preguntó Jasper probando esa tentativa. Edward se encogió los hombros con una sonrisa simple.

Tal vez a todos se le pasó ese detalle, pero a mí me interesó saber por qué no aclaró que se encontraba cómodo donde estaba. ¿Es que también planeaba conseguir un nuevo empleo… y dejar el consultorio?

—Hey, Bella. Cuéntame sobre el paradero del _Fiat_ —quiso saber Emmett para comenzar a molestarme.

Iba a contestarle a regañadientes que todavía seguía en el taller, que este fin de semana debía pasar a retirarlo, aunque debía renovar mi licencia antes de conducirlo, pero Rosalie interrumpió.

—Emmett, no te pongas cargoso. Se pudo haber lastimado —le regañó ella más seria de lo normal.

Me pareció extraño que ella tuviese en cuenta eso más que cualquier otra persona. Lo cierto es que no me había hecho algún daño irreversible y me encontraba bien. ¿Qué le habría llevado a defenderme?

— Pero ella está bien —explicó él tratando de explicar el motivo de la broma, algo innecesario para nosotros conociendo al oso bromista.

— Igual, es estúpido —respondió ella que mantenía sus brazos cruzados, y una mirada despectiva.

Para mí, eso había sido rudo. Luego vi que todos en el círculo se quedaban en silencio, notando la tensión entre ellos.

Emmett la recompensó riéndose y abrazando su cintura.

— Rose, ¿estás un poco tontita el día de hoy, verdad? —Él intentó remediarlo al decir esto con dulzura, acercando su rostro al de ella.

Por un momento, creí que la situación había terminado.

— Pregúntaselo a _Cassie_—Ella se deshizo de su abrazo y se marchó del círculo, dejando un ambiente completamente silencioso.

_¿Quién era Cassie?_

Emmett se encogió de hombros al ver que todos esperábamos una explicación para esa escena.

— Está algo celosa de una amiga, ya se le pasará —le restó importancia, así que nosotros tampoco se la dimos.

Pero Alice codeó mi brazo y ladeó su cabeza hacia donde estaba Rosalie, más lejos de la habitación. Me estaba pidiendo discretamente que nos acercáramos a ver cómo se encontraba ella.

Nos separamos en silencio del círculo mientras Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Thomas se pusieron a hablar de otro tema. Jane se había acercado a nosotras rápidamente al darse cuenta que sobraba en el grupo de los muchachos.

Rosalie se encontraba frente al ventanal, revisando algo en su teléfono.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó Alice con ese dulce y cálido tono de voz que tanto le caracterizaba. Queríamos saber si ella se encontraba bien.

Rosalie nos regaló una sonrisa desganada.

— Estoy bien —aseguró encogiéndose los hombros—. Sólo que… a veces, Emmett me altera.

Oh…

— Suele suceder con los hombres —la reconfortó Alice como si no pasara nada malo con eso—. Muchas veces me enfado con Jasper porque no es tan pulcro como imaginas.

Rosalie se rió.

— Eso lo sé bien —dijo.

— Yo también discuto a veces con Edward, se puede poner muy terco… como cuando me enseñaba a conducir el _Volvo_ —agregué para consolarla—. Es bueno descargar lo que uno siente, por eso a veces le digo "cretino" o "imbécil", y él me dice "testaruda" o "gruñona".

Todas nos reímos.

— Yo… eh… bueno, no tengo pareja… —aclaró Jane queriendo participar en la conversación. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. Pero sé que en algún momento las parejas tienen sus diferencias. Cuando les vi en la boda de Alice, parecían muy cercanos.

Rosalie volvió a sonreír con nostalgia.

— Eso era cuando esa _mocosa _no había aparecido todavía… —murmuró en voz muy baja con desdén.

Estábamos a punto de preguntarle de qué mocosa hablaba. Quizás la que había mencionado hace un rato, la tal _Cassie_…

— ¿Y, Bella? ¿Cómo te está yendo en el trabajo? —cambió rápidamente de tema. Parecía que quería evadir el foco de la conversación, aunque también parecía interesada por saber aquello… así que lo sacó a flote en el momento indicado.

Empecé a contarle a ella y a Alice más o menos lo que hacía y lo bien que la estaba pasando en esta primera semana. Luego, hablamos del trabajo de Alice y lo mucho que le encantaba vivir en Francia. Sólo para incluirla en el grupo, también Alice quiso saber acerca de la búsqueda de trabajo de Jane. Y por último, elogiaron nuevamente mi cabello al preguntarme por la _Henna_.

Los muchachos propusieron ir a beber algo afuera, pero Edward se excusó diciendo que debía charlar conmigo un momento a solas. Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad como si me fuese a contar un chisme o algo por el estilo. Pensé que se trataría de lo de Emmett y Rosalie, pero eso pudo habérmelo contado en el bar fácilmente.

Despedimos a todos, y el apartamento quedó en silencio. No había muebles, así que me quedé parada, expectante para lo que sea que él deseaba decirme.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunté con casualidad.

Él fruncía sus labios, buscaba la forma de decirme esto, pero sin muebles era algo difícil.

— ¿Qué opinas si nos sentamos un rato en el piso? —propuso de buen humor.

Me pareció algo extraño, pero así lo hice. Se sentó frente a mí, más cerca de lo esperado y tomó mis manos.

— Hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte… —comenzó a decir.

Asentí, indicándole que prosiguiera.

— Yo… eh… bueno… —se rascó un par de veces el cuello y carraspeó. Estaba nervioso.

— Amor, ¿qué ocurre? —utilicé mi mejor imitación de la voz de Alice para inspirarle valentía y serenidad.

Él me observó por unos segundos a los ojos, fijamente. Entonces, sonrió lentamente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —volví a repetir, frustrándome por saber.

— Es que te miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta que es más sencillo de lo que parece en mi mente —dijo casi para sí mismo, con una sonrisa torcida que derritió mi corazón.

Miró nuestras manos enlazadas. Yo también lo hice. Juraría que ambos mirábamos los anillos de plata en nuestros dedos meñiques.

— Hay algo que debo confesarte, Bella —empezó a decir, ya con tranquilidad—. Cuando compré este apartamento, no lo compré pensando en mí.

— ¿Ah, no? —qué raro.

Negó una sola vez, sonriente.

— Lo compré… pensando en _nosotros_.

Todavía no entendía. Y él se rió en voz baja.

— Compré este apartamento pensando en que ambos viviríamos aquí —finalizó la frase.

¡Oh!

— Estamos juntos oficialmente hace cinco meses, bueno, pronto serán seis. Pero tú y yo sabemos que esto comenzó hace nueve meses. Cuando te di ese anillo, no creí ser más feliz de lo que era en ese entonces. Pero, cada día, me demuestras lo contrario, Bella. Me estoy enamorando más y más de ti de una forma que creí imposible. Jamás habría pensado que alguien podía amar tanto a una mujer como yo lo hice, lo hago y lo haré —juró.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con prisa, mis manos transpiraban y sentí que mis ojos se aguaban ante su completa sinceridad. Caray, todavía me hacía sentir como una adolescente enamorada por primera vez.

— Lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en pasar más tiempo contigo. Antes, cuando deseaba mudarme con una mujer, sólo pensaba en el sexo matutino —medio se rió, y yo negué una y otra vez, riéndome—. Pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo no sólo por eso. Quiero verte todas las mañanas, a mi lado. Ver tu cabello despeinado, tus ojos somnolientos, tu mal aliento y tu hermosa voz ronca.

¿Había dicho mal aliento? Me entré a reír.

— Quiero desayunar a tu lado, quiero que me enseñes a cocinar para poder algún día devolverte todos esos platos que preparas con tanta dedicación para mí. Quiero llevarte al trabajo, buscarte y quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho. Lo que has amado u odiado de tu rutina. Quiero pasar tiempo con mi mejor amiga, beber cerveza y ver televisión; quiero que alguien me regañe por fumar, pero que también caiga en la tentación como yo —nos reímos—. Pero sobre todo, quiero un futuro con la mujer más especial que he conocido en mi vida.

_Oh, Dios mío, Edward…_

— Sé que hemos convivido varias veces; sé que pasar las veinticuatro horas juntos es algo que ya hemos hecho en ocasiones. Sé que sabes que soy un gruñón en las mañanas, que no me gusta levantarme temprano, que muchas veces… bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo me aprovecho de tu cuerpo a esas horas. Y también que no estoy del todo acostumbrado a limpiar porque siempre alguien más lo hacía por mí. Pero quiero que veas esto como el paso de algo hacia otra cosa. Que realmente estoy yendo muy en serio contigo, Bella. Y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Por supuesto que sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Como él había dicho, pasar las veinticuatro horas con él no era cosa nueva. Pero esto significaba que finalmente estábamos dando un paso adelante; primero hicimos oficial nuestra relación, ahora la mudanza. Eso significa que el matrimonio y los hijos estaban en nuestra meta.

_Oh, por Dios. Realmente estábamos yendo en serio. Realmente esto estaba pasando. Él era el hombre que amaba completamente… y estábamos dando un paso adelante. Estábamos comenzando a compartir nuestra vida a otro nivel. _

La euforia golpeó mi cuerpo con violencia.

— Así que… ¿qué dices, Bella? ¿Te mudas conmigo? —terminó por preguntar.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, chillé la respuesta.

— ¡SÍ! —y me abalancé encima de su cuerpo, abrazando su cuello con fuerza.

**.**

— En verdad voy a extrañarte, calabaza. ¿Con quién veré los programas de cocina? —Thomas me abrazó por quinta vez mientras cargaba mis maletas en la puerta del apartamento.

— Te llamaré y lo veremos juntos, ¿sí? —le consolé sonriente.

Él asintió y Jane se acercó para abrazarme y despedirme.

— ¡¿Por qué me dejas sola con él?! —susurró a mi oído, entrando en pánico.

— Podrías empezar volviendo a dirigirle la palabra —respondí a su oído, intentando no reírme tanto.

Me despedí de mis amigos. Thomas me saludaba sonriente, mientras que Jane lo hacía con cierto miedo ahora que debía convivir sola con Thomas. _Moría_ por ver cómo se desarrollaba aquello.

Tomé un taxi mientras el señor me ayudaba a cargar las maletas para ir hasta el apartamento de Edward. Él todavía seguía ocupado con el trámite de la mudanza de los muebles para pasarme a buscar. Pero agradecía aquello, porque en verdad necesitaba tiempo para pensar lo que estaba sucediendo. Quizás exageraba un poco, pero en verdad era dar un gran paso convivir con él. Una cosa era vivir con él los fines de semana y algunas mañanas y noches. Otra muy distinta sería vivir las mañanas, las tardes y las noches junto a él durante los siete días de la semana. No entendía por qué algunas personas se asustaban por dar ese paso, creo que porque no habían encontrado la persona ideal para ellas, pues yo estaba muy emocionada y moría por pasar todo este tiempo con Edward, porque sabía que sería divertido.

**(4)**Cuando llegué al apartamento, la sangre en mis venas corría con tanta adrenalina que sentía que en cualquier momento daría brincos como un pequeño saltamontes.

Contaba con la llave de la entrada; sabía que debía avisar a Edward que había llegado pero planeaba darle una sorpresa. Pero debí haberlo hecho, tres maletas eran demasiado para mi pequeño y torpe cuerpo.

Entré silenciosamente, sintiendo murmullos en el dormitorio. El equipo reproductor estaba encendido y sonaba de fondo una canción de rock que no pude identificar. Se escuchaba la voz de Edward y de otros hombres. Dejé mis cosas en un rincón del living y me acerqué hasta allí.

Oí cómo terminaba de hablar y de pagarle a un par de hombres de aspecto latino; al parecer, ellos habían terminado con la mudanza, ahora veía todos los muebles de Edward colocados en cada habitación del apartamento. Edward estaba firmando un cheque para entregárselo a uno de los hombres. No se me pasó por alto su vestimenta casual, una camiseta blanca adherida a su hermoso y escultural pecho, unos jeans desgastados que se adherían a esas apetecibles caderas y los pies descalzos. Ni mucho menos el hecho de que llevara un cigarrillo encendido en la boca.

El hombre saludó a Edward y "a la señorita", entonces se dio cuenta que estaba detrás suyo.

— ¡Ese tipo arruinó mi sorpresa! —reproché en cuanto se fueron.

— No culpes a Jorge —él contestó sonriendo y acariciando mis caderas posesivamente.

Le quité el cigarrillo de la boca y le hice la atención.

— ¿Será que fumas cuando no me ves? —pregunté en forma retórica.

— Sabes que no lo hago siempre —él respondió de buen humor—. Estaba celebrando.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Me abrazó con más fuerza.

— Que ahora te tengo prisionera en mi madriguera —dijo esto con una voz muy cómica, como si fingiese ser un monstruo y me reí.

Tomé el cigarrillo, le di una pitada y exhalé el humo sobre su rostro. Él olfateó el aroma con suavidad, cerrando los ojos.

— Sexy —dijo.

Me separó de su cuerpo, tomó el cigarrillo y terminó por apagarlo en el cenicero que se encontraba en su pequeña mesa de luz.

Me senté en su cama, descansando. Él hizo lo mismo y nos miramos por unos segundos.

— ¿Y… qué te apetece hacer? —pregunté aburrida.

— Hagamos algo divertido —propuso entrecerrando los ojos.

Sólo se me ocurría una cosa.

— Desnudémonos —ofrecí de la misma forma que alguien ofrece ir a un parque de diversiones.

Él se asombró por la propuesta, pero sonreía divertido.

— ¿Quieres andar desnuda por la casa? —preguntó él.

Asentí con emoción.

— Me parece fantástico, señorita Swan —se rió—. ¿Quieres desnudarte primero? ¿O lo hago yo?

— Uhm… al mismo tiempo —propuse sonriente.

— Bueno —aceptó él.

Me concentré en quitarme la camiseta que estaba usando en ese momento. Luego, mis jeans de un solo tirón. Cuando me estaba quitando el sostén, vi de reojo que ya no llevaba camiseta, y se estaba quitando los pantalones. Y por último, me quité las bragas de un tirón.

Volví a sentarme como estaba, y él también lo hizo. Nos miramos a los ojos.

— Ya estamos desnudos —confirmé lo obvio.

Ahora él asintió.

— ¿Quieres que te mire? —pregunté bromeando.

— No sé, ¿tú quieres mirarme? —él respondió con otra pregunta.

Mordí mi labio asintiendo.

— Entonces me mirarás y yo te miraré. Al mismo tiempo, ¿_okay_? —dijo.

— De acuerdo.

— 3…2…1… ahora.

Y mis ojos fueron directo a su pecho. ¡Hombre, qué pecho! Quería acariciarlo, pero mis ojos fueron picarones, y aproveché para mirar su cadera. Oh, vaya, ya estaba listo para jugar un rato. Alcé los ojos y él me estaba mirando con deseo a los pechos y luego a mi pubis.

Nos volvimos a mirar. Y con un instinto animal, nos abalanzamos al cuerpo del otro.

**(5)**En un movimiento ágil, él me puso debajo de su cuerpo sin dejar de besarme con frenesí. Ni siquiera habíamos empezado y yo estaba muriendo de calor, deseo y éxtasis.

— Mmm, amo esta canción —separó su boca de la mía para decir esto y tomar algo de la mesita de al lado.

De repente, la canción sonó más fuerte todavía, y logré reconocerla. ¡Jim Morrison!

— _¡Come on, come on, come on, come on! ¡Now, touch me, babe!*_ —cantó encima de mi cuello mientras intentaba morderlo una y otra vez, provocándome risitas bajas.

Alzó mis caderas y enredé mis piernas a su cintura para que tuviese un mejor acceso a mi cuerpo. Sin intermedios, entró en mi cuerpo y gruñí rasguñando su espalda.

Con euforia, comenzó a embestir mi cuerpo una y otra vez; nuestros jadeos se perdían en la canción pero yo sentía una necesidad interna tan potente, casi como una frustración o un fuego que no se apagaba de sentir que me tratara de forma brusca, que deseaba perderme en él al ritmo de la música desenfrenada.

Cuando la canción llegaba a su momento más romántico, siguió embistiéndome pero con mayor lentitud.

— _I'm gonna love you 'till the heavens stop the rain. I'm gonna love you 'till the stars fall from the sky… for you and I. ***_ —cantó sobre de mis labios, como si confesara el doble sentido en la letra.

Y en un fogoso impulso, abracé su cuello y me coloqué encima de su cuerpo para seguir con el baile frenético.

**.**

**(6)**Siempre cuando empiezas a convivir con alguien, de forma inmediata, debes marcar ciertas pautas. Incluso cuando se trata de un amigo, o un novio. Hay roles que se deben asignar para crear un poco de armonía y evitar el caos.

Después de nuestro…eh… bueno, juego divertido, Edward me ayudó a desempacar mis cosas. Jella vendría a vivir con nosotros hasta que lograra adaptarse al cambio. El armario era similar al de la casa anterior; un lado para mí, otro lado para él.

— ¿Dónde coloco a Bepo? —se lo pregunté mientras lo sostenía entre mis brazos. Normalmente iba recostado encima de mi cama, pues era mi fiel compañero en las noches.

Él y yo observamos la cama para deliberar.

— Puedes ponerlo de tu lado, supongo —propuso él.

Pero, _¿cuál era mi lado de la cama?_

— ¿Cuál es tu lado de la cama? Yo, por lo general, duermo en la izquierda —le aclaré.

Edward se rascó el cuello, indeciso.

— No tengo lado en la cama, para serte honesto —confesó mirándome—. Me gusta tener espacio y dormir en ambos lados.

Oh, oh. Nuestro primer choque.

— Bueno… estoy dispuesta a dormir del lado derecho algunos días, el lado izquierdo otros días. Podríamos turnarnos, ¿no? —sonreí abiertamente. Mejor oferta no habría.

— ¿Y por qué no duermo en el medio y tú duermes sobre mí? —me preguntó con una sonrisa picarona.

— Buen intento —puse los ojos en blanco.

Dejé a Bepo en el medio de la cama, donde nadie lo movería de allí.

El tema más importante, además de la convivencia, serían los gastos. Fue algo muy sencillo de arreglar, y quedamos de acuerdo que en cuanto comience a cobrar mi primer sueldo, pagaríamos la mitad de todo. Cuentas de gas, de electricidad, de agua, víveres y cualquier utilidad necesaria para la casa.

No me había dado cuenta que Edward había traído las plantas de la casa y las había colocado en el balcón. No tenía problema alguno en regarlas por mi cuenta, ya que Edward podía ser algo distraído.

Lo más extraño fue encontrar un par de polillas en las esquinas del balcón. Edward intentó espantarlas con una escoba.

— Polillas hay en todas partes, Edward —le contesté cuando me preguntó por qué rayos habían polillas en su nuevo apartamento—. Con Thomas también teníamos problemas con ellas en el apartamento. Deberíamos comprar aerosol para espantarlas, o se comerán las ropas.

Edward observó algo en su camiseta, la solapa en realidad.

— ¿Crees que esto fue producto de una polilla? —me preguntó enseñándome lo que estaba mirando. La solapa de su camiseta gris –desgastada- tenía un pequeño agujero.

— No creo… eso parece más a un agujero hecho por un clavo —respondí acariciando el agujero. Parecía haber sido hecho de forma inmediata, así que lo más probable era eso.

Luego, le pegué una mejor observada a esa camiseta. Estaba sucia.

— Tu camiseta está algo sucia. Dámela y te la lavaré —le pedí y recordé que Edward podía ser algo ignorante con las tareas del hogar—. ¿Sabes lavar, no?

Él me frunció el ceño, asintiendo.

— Bien, entonces esa será tu tarea. Harás la colada.

La idea era dividirse un poco las tareas, pero en especial hacer las cosas en pareja para sentir la verdadera esencia de vivir juntos. Por eso, él me propuso hacer las compras generales en el supermercado. Yo, por otro lado, propuse hacerlo en uno mayorista porque debíamos comprar en grandes cantidades si queríamos que nos durase un mes.

Entramos al supermercado y Edward se encargó de llevar el carrito, mientras yo escribía en mi pequeña libreta las cosas que debíamos comprar.

— Podemos dejar la comida para más tarde. ¿Por qué no buscas los artículos de limpieza personal mientras yo busco los de lavado? —ofrecí y él aceptó.

Se separó de mí y fui hasta los artículos de lavado. Puse en el carrito lo más importante, como unos líquidos para limpiar pisos, azulejos, vidrios, una escoba, una pala, esponjas, trapos, desinfectantes y aerosoles contra polillas y cucarachas, por las dudas.

Al rato, me reencontré con Edward que había traído acondicionadores, gel, crema para baño, pasta de dientes, enjuague bucal, máquinas de afeitar, espuma para afeitar y papel higiénico. No se me pasó por alto el hecho de que se acordara de mis necesidades y hubiese traído toallas femeninas. Me sonrojé un poquito.

Cuando metimos todo en el carro, procedimos a la compra de alimentos.

Básicamente dividimos la tarea; mientras yo compraba los alimentos saludables para ambos, Edward se encargaba de comprar la comida chatarra o poco… "saludable" que consumíamos.

Metí en el carro bolsas con verduras, pastas, frutas, yogures, panes, carne y toda clase de condimentos. Edward metía la comida chatarra como las botanas y la cerveza.

Llegamos a la sección de golosinas, y sentí literalmente que estaba entrando al pasillo con mi hijo de diez años. Compró chocolates, caramelos y goma de mascar.

— Edward, sabes que puedo hacerte esos panqueques —le regañé cuando vi que los metía al carro.

Me miró con intriga.

— Es más barato comprar los ingredientes que el producto en sí —repliqué con dulzura.

— Entonces, podemos comprar ingredientes para las galletas, ¿no? —razonó dejando atrás un par de paquetes de galletas de chocolate.

— Menos esa —señalé a las que tenían frambuesa—. Me gustan mucho.

Él se rió y dejó ese paquete en el carrito.

Para ahorrar un poco, decidimos comprar material para hacer nuestros propios postres. Además de la harina, los huevos y la leche, compré para hacer masa para galletas y pasteles, un poco de chocolate amargo y margarina.

— Voy a sacar las cuentas ahora —dije mientras sacaba el _BlackBerry_ para utilizar la calculadora—. Nos falta azúcar. ¿Puedes ir a buscar tres kilos?

Edward entrecerró los ojos, tratando de comprender.

— Es decir, tres paquetes, amor —dije con ternura y él chasqueó la lengua, asintiendo.

Me tomó un par de minutos empezar a calcular el precio de cada artículo que llevábamos. Edward volvió al carrito con tres bolsas de azúcar. Las verifiqué con una rápida mirada y encontré que las bolsas llevaban rayas rojas, no las azules que normalmente utilizaba. ¿Qué marca había comprado?

Tomé una bolsa y por poco me reía en su cara.

— Edward, esto es sal —alcé la bolsa para enseñarle.

— Claro que no —frunció el ceño y me arrebató la bolsa de entre las manos para leer. Cuando se dio cuenta, se molestó un poco—. Juraría que había leído azúcar.

Me reí con dulzura.

Edward volvió a recorrer por todo el supermercado en busca del azúcar, pero más tarde volvió con las manos vacías.

— No lo encuentro —me avisó con frustración.

— ¿Cómo que no lo encuentras? —pregunté suspirando—. ¿Has buscado bien? Está en el último pasillo a la derecha. Ve y búscalo de nuevo, Edward.

Él gruñó y volvió hacia donde yo le señalé.

No estaba molesto conmigo, estaba frustrado por la situación. Pero el niño debía arreglárselas solo mientras yo terminaba de hacer las cuentas que, a propósito, eran tan costosas que me asustaban un poco. No tenía idea si era bueno frustrarlo antes de pagar la cuenta. Sobre todo porque yo debería pagar la mitad de esto a fin de mes. _Ratas_.

Cuando terminé de hacer las cuentas y memoricé el monto, fui a buscar a Edward para ver si había encontrado las bolsas de azúcar llevando el carrito conmigo. Le encontré de espaldas, buscando entre un montón de bolsas de sal, pero ninguna de azúcar.

— Puedo diagnosticar una _Abetalipopotreinemia_ y una _DistrofiaCor Avellino_******** pero no puedo encontrar una puta bolsa de azúcar —oí que gruñía en voz baja mientras revisaba cada bolsa.

Me empecé a reír con ganas.

— ¿Este es el Edward Cullen del que tanto se enamoran las chicas? —me miró de mala gana ante la broma y me acerqué a él, rascando su cuello para reconfortar su indignación.

Le ayudé a buscarla, pero efectivamente, no había bolsas de azúcar. Volví a rebuscar entre las demás bolsas pero no había nada.

Pregunté a uno de los encargados del supermercado dónde podía encontrarlas, y nos avisó con mucha pena que se habían acabado y que traerían otro monto en un par de horas.

— ¡Ves! Te dije, no había —me sacó en cara con un aire triunfante.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Bueno, compraremos de regreso a casa. Te daré una última tarea, vuelve a dejar esto porque recordé que ya tenemos escoba —le pasé la escoba del carrito y él, frustrado, se marchó a dejarla en donde se encontraban los útiles de limpieza.

Aproveché para hacer la fila donde cobraban y esperé paciente a que Edward regresara. Comencé a pensar que estaba deambulando por el supermercado, buscando dónde dejar la escoba. Debí avisarle que podía dejarla donde se le diese la gana, pero eso sucedía cuando salías de compras con un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer estas compras. ¿Qué tanto había tenido que lidiar la pobre Sarah?

Después de un rato, cuando sólo había una persona delante de mí, apareció a mi lado.

— No te podía encontrar —comprendí su motivo, pues había muchas personas en las filas, pero decidí bromear un rato con él. Se veía tierno enojado.

— Oh, ¿el pequeño no encontraba a mamá? —dije con un tono exageradamente tierno.

— No bromees, Bella. Tengo serios traumas con eso —me respondió de mala gana, cuando nos tocaba pagar en la caja.

Entre risas, jalé su camiseta para que se acercara a mí. Ladeó su cabeza a mi lado para que le diera un besito en le mejilla mientras él sacaba su billetera.

Por unos segundos, mi mente viajó hasta la primera vez que fuimos de compras, cuando una anciana nos confundió y creyó que éramos novios. Vaya, qué cambios. Y resultaba ser que ahora esa era la situación.

Edward pagó con su tarjeta de crédito y examiné su reacción cuando vio el monto total. Nada. Cara de póker. Él ahorraba mucho, pero esto era suficiente para dejarnos un poco cortados esta semana.

Llevamos el carrito hasta el estacionamiento para guardar las bolsas en el baúl.

— ¿Ves? Es divertido ir de compras —dije con la misma sonrisa optimista que Jane pondría en su rostro. Es que… hacer cualquier actividad al lado de un Edward completamente ignorante era sensacional.

Edward levantó la mirada hacia mí, y sus ojos fueron a mi escote, estaba algo alarmado.

— Bella, no te inclines —me gruñó en voz baja, pidiéndome que me parara derecha—. Se ve _todo_ tu escote.

Observé mi camiseta blanca, era una tela bastante transparente con cuello V y estaba usando un sostén negro. Pedí disculpas recordando que podía ser muy revelador si me posicionaba mal.

— Ya sabes lo que opino de esas camisetas. No me gusta que las uses en un lugar público, te miran mucho —me regañó—. Además, dejas al descubierto tu colgante, pueden robártelo fácilmente.

Iba a bromear con eso, pero él llevaba razón. Lo último que deseaba es que me robaran el dije. Ya suficiente era tener que cuidar el anillo que me había regalado en mi cumpleaños más el anillo de promesa en mi dedo meñique regalado en navidad.

Cuando llegamos a casa, acarreamos las bolsas y comenzamos a guardar todo lo que habíamos comprado, uno por uno.

— Ahora que ya tenemos todo, debemos dejar en claro la cuestión de la cocina y la limpieza —empecé a hablar y él me prestó atención, cruzando los brazos y con la mirada seria, fija en mis palabras.

Necesitaba corroborar algo.

— Yo sé que no eres bueno en la cocina, pero necesito que me aclares qué es lo que sabes cocinar.

Era increíble cuán rápido había memorizado los gestos de Edward; cambiaba de postura, se rascaba el cuello y bajaba la mirada cuando estaba avergonzado de confesar lo que ya me temía.

— Seré honesto, no soy bueno cocinando, dije que sé cocinar las cosas… básicas, pero realmente soy muy malo, excepto para las sopas. Pero estoy dispuesto a aprender para que esto sea equitativo.

Una buena voluntad siempre era bien recibida.

— Está bien, entonces puedo enseñarte. Para eso, cocinaremos juntos, así irás aprendiendo un par de cosas —propuse de buen ánimo—. Y debo suponer que la limpieza no está en tu área.

— ¿Qué caso tiene negarlo? —dijo algo resignado.

— El fin de semana será nuestro día de limpieza general. Tú y yo limpiaremos todo esto —señalé la habitación entera—. ¿Qué opinas?

— Suena divertido —por alguna razón, esto le hizo sonreír. Pues, en verdad, yo también deseaba ver cómo surgía esto de limpiar juntos.

— Bueno, probemos con cocinar algo sencillo para que aprendas. ¿Qué te parecen unos _omelettes_ de queso?

— Está bien —asintió, pensando que sería algo verdaderamente fácil de hacer.

Y es que lo era. Pero sólo Edward Cullen podía complicar un simple _omelette_.

Me puse a rallar el queso y controlar la manteca que se derretía en la sartén encendida. Dejé que él se encargara de batir los huevos.

— Tienes que partirlo con un simple movimiento s… —estaba explicándole, cuando él golpeó el huevo sobre el recipiente de forma brusca, y terminó rompiendo el huevo en pedazos —…suave.

— Lo siento —se disculpó y se limpió las manos con una servilleta.

Tomé un huevo y se lo entregué.

— Prueba de nuevo, es un simple y dulce golpe que quiebre la cáscara para que luego la separes y lo viertas en el recipiente —expliqué tomando uno e imitando lo que estaba explicando—. ¿Ves? No es difícil.

Edward frunció el ceño y golpeó suavemente el huevo una y otra vez. Pero no se quebraba.

— Un poquito más fuerte —dije.

Y él golpeó más fuerte el huevo y volvió a romperse en pedazos.

— Lo siento, en verdad no soy bueno para estas cosas. Mis manos son inútiles —las observó por un buen rato.

— Ay, no seas exagerado, Edward —bufé—. Tus manos son muy habilidosas para tocar la guitarra, el piano, dibujar… y para otras cosas.

Era inevitable sentir que mi rostro se ponía colorado al decir "otras cosas".

— Ya lo sabía, sólo quería ver si lo decías —se jactó de aquello y se echó a reír. Oh, qué maduro.

— Mira, no es difícil —tomé un tercer huevo—. Los huevos son delicados, trata de no ser brusco y tomarlos suavemente con tus manos.

Me quedé en silencio dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Edward confirmó lo que había pensado mientras se echaba a reír a carcajadas.

— Bueno, eso no sonó _nada_ bien —aclaré alzando mi dedo índice.

Y en un movimiento fluido, se acercó a aferrar sus brazos a mi cintura.

—Ugh, eres tan hermosa —murmuró encima de mi cabello. Creo que se lo decía más a la _Henna_, que a mí.

— Bueno, bueno, concéntrate —lo separé de mí mientras apagaba la sartén ya que la manteca se había derretido—. Así como no quieres que me meta con tus coches, no te metas con mi cocina. Intenta romper un último huevo o lo haré yo, porque estamos desperdiciando muchos.

— Está bien —jadeó Edward parándose recto, atento a la lección.

Tomó el huevo con delicadeza, lo golpeó suavemente contra el recipiente y la cáscara crujió. Observamos atentamente si se rompía… pero no. La cáscara estaba a punto de romperse. Entonces, con un cuidado que me habría parecido exagerado, pero que en esta ocasión era justificado, separó las cáscaras lentamente y la yema de huevo se vertió sobre el recipiente.

— ¡Lo lograste! —aplaudí emocionada mientras él jadeaba victorioso, tirando las cáscaras en el basurero con mucha fuerza, y una tonta sonrisa de satisfacción.

Terminamos de preparar el plato para servirlo. No es que sabría especial por haber roto los huevos, pero Edward parecía sentirse bien de haber ayudado con la cena, y aclaró que se sentía muy satisfactorio preparar tu propia comida. Era bueno saber que tenía una buena disposición para aprender a cocinar. Con tiempo, cualquiera podía aprender a cocinar un buen plato.

Nos encontrábamos cansados por la mudanza y las compras, así que nos fuimos a dormir a las once de la noche.

Edward respetó mi sugerencia de dormir del lado izquierdo y él se acostó en el lado derecho. Como fui la última en acostarme, apagué la luz y me acerqué a la cama. Me abrazó por completo y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en el vientre mientras me salpicaba de besos tiernos en la mejilla. Reí como una adolescente enamorada.

Luego, me sujetó cerca de su cuerpo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad.

— Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto de dormir todas las noches contigo —murmuré en un tono un poco meloso mientras aferraba mis brazos a su cuello.

Se separó un poco de mí para observarme mejor, apoyando su brazo en la almohada.

— No soy un mal compañero de habitación —dijo algo orgulloso.

— Eres más divertido que Thomas —confesé en voz baja, cubriéndome un poco con las sábanas.

La melodiosa risa de Edward en el silencio nocturno era mi dosis propia de _rivotril*****_.

— ¿Es en serio?—la curiosidad le pescó.

— Me refiero a que es más divertido vivir con un hombre con el que te puedes divertir y a la vez tocar…

Ronroneé aquellas palabras mientras mi traviesa palma se deslizaba por debajo de su vientre…

Él se tensó.

— No me toques —se quejó riéndose en voz baja, separándose un poco de mi mano—. En serio, no me provoques. Hoy deseo dormir plácidamente, estoy cansado.

Luego de soltar una pequeña risita, acaricié con suavidad su mentón y él cerró sus ojos, para dejarse llevar por mi tacto.

— ¿Por qué se siente tan distinto? —pregunté casi para mí misma.

— ¿El qué? —él abrió a penas sus ojos. Ya tenía sueño.

— No es la primera vez que pasamos la noche juntos. No es la primera vez que dormimos sin tener sexo o hacer el amor. Ni tampoco es la primera vez que nos vamos a dormir entre bromas como si fuésemos amigos — recordé—. Pero se siente como si fuese la primera vez…

Me observó durante un largo rato. Me perdí en sus ojos, no se veían tan claros en la oscuridad, pero algo en ellos me llegaba hasta el alma, me quitaba el aliento y me hacía suspirar, dándome cuenta lo mucho que estaba fascinada por este hombre.

Me di cuenta en ese entonces que la sensación era distinta porque había algo en nosotros que era distinto. Ya no lo sentía como "mi novio" ni esas etiquetas que las mujeres les daban a sus amantes. Era como si fuésemos uno solo. Como si fuese el hombre con el que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida. Aquél que me conocía de memoria, pero que siempre encontraba el modo de quitarme la respiración.

Bostecé e irremediablemente me sentí como una pequeña que deseaba dormir bajo los brazos cálidos de su protector.

— Qué linda eres bostezando —murmuró somnoliento, apoyando su rostro contra la almohada.

Reí en silencio.

— ¿Me abrazas? —pedí con timidez, sabiendo que eso le parecía tierno.

En la forma en que alguien invita un hambriento a comer, un sediento a beber y un niño aburrido a jugar, él accedió de forma inmediata, sin pensarlo, como si nuestros cuerpos estuviesen hechos para amoldarse de forma perfecta.

Apoyé mi rostro en su pecho y comencé a olerlo. Como respuesta, él rascó suavemente mi espalda y luego acarició mi cabello una y otra vez, para que me durmiera.

— Te amo mucho —juré cerrando los ojos, sintiéndome más plena que nunca.

— Yo te amo más, Bella —sonó tan sincero con su voz gutural y masculina. ¿Incluso en este momento podía atraerme de esa forma?

Busqué a Bepo entre mis brazos, y recordé que estaba debajo de mí.

— ¡Oh! Bepo está atrapado —me levanté un poquito y lo saqué de debajo de mi cuerpo.

Edward observó mi acción abriendo apenas sus ojos, pues ya estaba casi dormido. Se rió en voz baja y volvió a abrazarme, mientras yo abrazaba a Bepo con fuerza.

Y me dormí.

** .**

Era muy gracioso el hecho de despertar y sentir una de las manos de Edward reposar encima de uno de mis senos. No es que lo agarrase con fuerza, pero lo hacía con un poco de precisión. ¿Qué es lo que soñaba este pervertido?

Separé mi mano y me levanté para encontrar mi cabello hecho una maraña. Luego, observé el cielo claro y despejado a través del ventanal. El sol ya había salido…

¡Un momento! ¿El sol? ¿Qué hora era?

**(7) **Rápidamente tomé mi _BlackBerry_ en la mesita de luz y observé la hora. ¡8:54 a.m.!

— ¡Puta madre! —grité saltando de la cama rápidamente. ¡Estaba llegando _muy_ tarde al trabajo!

Recordé que Edward también dormía plácidamente en la cama. Empecé a sacudirlo con violencia.

— ¡Edward! ¡Nos dormimos! —le avisé cuando se había despertado.

Él se levantó, frunciendo el ceño, y observó la hora en su _I-phone_. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que en verdad se nos había hecho muy tarde.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñó en voz baja levantándose de un tirón.

— I-Iré a hacer el desayuno, usa la ducha así ahorremos tiempo —exclamé mientras me dirigía rápidamente a la cocina. De esta forma, él desayunaría y yo tomaría mi ducha.

Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para preparar café o algo decente. Tomé rápidamente el cartón con jugo de naranja y lo bebí del pico, porque ni siquiera tenía tiempo para servirlo. Busqué rápidamente una banana y la comí con prisa.

Tampoco tendría tiempo para hacer el desayuno para Edward. ¡Dios! Esto no era nada bueno, todavía estaba bajo prueba en la Editorial. ¿Podrían despedirme por llegar tarde un día? ¿Después de todo el trabajo que hice? Oh, rayos. ¡Claro que podían!

Corrí hasta el dormitorio para ir separando mis ropas y las de Edward. Él había salido de bañarse y yo entré rápidamente, con la garganta algo atorada por la comida que todavía no bajaba.

Me tomó quince minutos secar mi cabello lo mejor posible y cepillarlo. Me vestí y tomé los estúpidos zapatos con las manos para ir corriendo hasta el living.

Edward también había bebido del cartón y tenía una tostada en la boca.

— Ponte los zapatos —me avisó por si se me había pasado ese detalle.

— Me los pondré en el auto —expliqué tomando mi maletín—. ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡O me despedirán!

Bueno, como si nuestra suerte apestara, el tránsito era una mierda. Edward no corría un gran riesgo por llegar tarde, más que uno moral, que era el dejar esperando a varios pacientes. Pero el mío era crucial. En verdad estaba llegando tarde. Avisé una y otra vez por teléfono que llegaría en un momento a la oficina, mintiendo que había tenido una emergencia familiar, muy a mi pesar porque detestaba mentir con esas cosas.

Despedí rápidamente a Edward con un beso en la mejilla cuando llegamos hasta la Editorial. Traté de no correr tanto porque terminaría tropezándome contra el piso y rompiendo los zapatos.

Cuando llegué hasta el piso donde trabajaba, tuve que darle una severa explicación al señor Smitten, aceptando la condición de que trabajaría las horas que había perdido. Por suerte, no parecía molesto ni dispuesto a despedirme por el retraso.

Fue increíble cómo mi día fue cambiando. Con mucha prisa pero con conciencia, corregí varios textos motivada por dar una buena impresión a pesar de mi llegada tardía. Incluso fue el día en que me dieron el primer texto que saldría en el periódico para que editara. Se trataba acerca de la severa suba de impuestos y precios en el mercado. Me preocupé por unos segundos al enterarme que, efectivamente, nuestros impuestos subirían. Es decir… más gastos.

Terminé de editarlo, y aunque salí a las dos de la tarde del trabajo, me sentí muy satisfecha por haber evitado un posible despido y por haber hecho mi primera edición, que sería publicada al día siguiente en la columna del periódico. Quizás no era tan conocido como otros, pero saber que al menos alguien lo leería, se sentía fantástico. Y además, con eso finalizaba mi período de prueba. Finalmente corregía textos en la Editorial S&Side.

Ese mismo día, volví a casa a las una de la tarde y decidí prepararme un sándwich de atún y verduras. Mientras lo preparaba, el teléfono sonó. Atendí, y era un amigo de Carlisle que deseaba hablar con Edward.

— ¿No se encuentra por ahí? Es que no atiende su teléfono —decía él con un poco de frustración.

— Uhm, debe estar ocupado con algún paciente. Suele dejarlo en silencio cuando trabaja. Si le deja un mensaje, seguro le contestará en cuanto se desocupe —le aconsejé.

— Mejor le llamaré más tarde. En realidad, quería hablar con él en persona. ¿Podrías avisarle que llamé? Te lo agradecería verdaderamente, pues es algo importante.

— Perdón, pero ¿sucedió algo? —me preocupé.

— No, no, no —le restó importancia—. No es para preocuparse, simplemente quería ponerme al día con él y contarle un par de cosas.

Oh…

— Está bien, se lo avisaré. No, no hay por qué. Hasta luego —y colgué.

Tomé mi _BlackBerry_ para ver si atendía mi llamada, probablemente no. Me pregunté por el motivo de su llamada. Sonaba optimista, igual. Como si fuesen buenas noticias.

No respondió, pues no oía el timbre. Probé entonces llamarlo al consultorio. Lo cual… detestaba profundamente hacerlo porque tendría que hablar con la odiosa Jessica.

Marqué el número y su odiosa voz me atendió.

— Jessica, ¿podrías pasarme con Edward? Necesito hablar un segundo con él, es importante —dije.

— Está ocupado en estos momentos —se limitó a contestar secamente.

Traté de no contestarle mal, en verdad.

— Sí, lo sé, pero dile que es algo importante, que es una llamada que recibió —agregué fingiendo paciencia.

— Se lo diré, pero no creo que atienda —suspiró y dejó colgando el teléfono.

¿Cómo qué no? Edward podía ser muy dedicado a su trabajo, podía no atenderme ahora por estar ocupado, pero él siempre me avisaría que me llamaría más tarde. Además, yo sólo le llamaba para emergencias.

Jessica volvió al teléfono al cabo de diez segundos, prácticamente.

—No, dice que está ocupado —su odiosa voz me irritó.

— ¿En verdad te dijo eso? —Me sacaba de quicio.

— Sí, está ocupado, que lo llames más tarde —repitió como si fuese una tonta que no comprendía el mensaje.

No, definitivamente algo andaba mal aquí. Colgué con una asquerosa amabilidad fingida y decidí ir al consultorio para darle el mensaje personalmente.

Entré a él y sin saludar a Jessica, pasé de largo y fui hasta la puerta donde tenía enmarcado el "Dr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – Pediatra".

Toqué la puerta con suaves golpes sólo para no interrumpir. Me di cuenta que el pasillo estaba lleno de padres con sus niños enfermos. Esperaba no contagiarme.

Edward abrió la puerta esperando que fuese cualquier otra persona menos yo; lo supe porque sabía identificar su mirada profesional y atenta y la cálida y dulce que me regalaba.

— Bella, ¿qué haces aquí, amor? —me preguntó con sorpresa y, por supuesto, alarmado porque sólo me haría presente si fuese una verdadera emergencia.

— Te he querido llamar a tu teléfono y no atendías. Llamé a tu consultorio y me dijeron que no ibas a atenderme porque estabas ocupado —expliqué sabiendo perfectamente que eso debía ser una patraña de Jessica.

Y él frunció el ceño, estupefacto.

— Estoy algo ocupado, pero podía atender una llamada. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? —él insistía en que debía haber sucedido algo grave para que yo estuviese aquí.

— No es nada —repuse con tranquilidad—. Simplemente llamó un tal Grossman, amigo de Carlisle que deseaba hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

Edward tomó esto con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —me preguntó un poco ansioso.

— No me dijo nada, sólo que te avise que llamó. Parecían buenas noticias —respondí.

Él asintió un par de veces, pensativo.

—Oh, está bien. Lo llamaré entonces. Pero, ¿cómo es eso que he dicho que estaba ocupado para atenderte? —ese tema todavía le molestaba.

Edward habló con Jessica esa tarde. Por un lado, me sentí algo culpable de haberla acusado y haber provocado su rotundo despido. Pero Edward me dijo que hace mucho tiempo que era poco profesional y que ésta había sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

Esa noche pasamos el rato en casa de Thomas mientras yo le enseñaba a él y a Jane el artículo que había corregido. Ella me había contado que, de a poco, volvía a hablarle a Thomas pero que realmente no había sido buena idea lo del beso porque ahora sí que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

— Lamento haber provocado eso, Jane. No tenía idea que terminaría mudándome con Edward —murmuré apenada—. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarlo, sólo dímelo.

— Si me consigues un buen empleo, te perdonaría —ella dijo casi en broma, encogiéndose de hombros.

Obviamente no lo había dicho en serio porque hasta hace un rato me había contado lo aburrido que era trabajar como mesera y lo poco que ganaba. Pero casi de forma inmediata, una idea apareció en mi cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no trabajas en el consultorio de Edward? —lo dije con emoción, porque en verdad era una perfecta oportunidad.

Jane no estaba enterada de la última novedad, así que no entendía esto.

— Edward —le llamé. Él estaba al otro lado de la mesa, hablando con Thomas—. ¿Por qué no le cedes el puesto de Jessica a Jane? Ella tiene experiencia en consultorios, ¿o no?

Edward, al igual que yo, creyó que esto sería una buena idea.

— No suena para nada mal —sonrió y luego miró a Jane—. ¿Qué opinas, Jane? ¿Aceptarías el trabajo?

Jane, un poco sonrojada pero emocionada por la propuesta, la aceptó de lleno.

**.**

Al día siguiente, acompañé a Jane a que conociera el consultorio de Edward a las seis de la mañana, cuando todavía no había pacientes que atender.

— Este es mi padre, Carlisle Cullen. También trabaja aquí —se lo presentó Edward mientras ella quedaba maravillada por el aspecto jovial y sencillo de Carlisle. Recuerdo haber tenido la misma impresión en alguna ocasión anterior.

— Mucho gusto, jovencita. ¿Así que ya tienes experiencia trabajando en consultorios? —preguntó Carlisle con las manos en sus bolsillos y una sonrisa amable.

—S-Sí. Trabajé durante un buen tiempo en Coney Island —explicó ella. Conocía a Jane y sabía que estaba encantada por trabajar en un ambiente donde conocía al menos a una persona.

— Estoy seguro de que harás un mejor trabajo que Jessica —comentó Edward más para sí mismo.

— Edward… —le regañó Carlisle.

Él no dijo nada, pero yo también opinaba lo mismo. Sería muy entretenido contar con una amiga trabajando con Edward. Así, tendría más motivos para visitarlo al consultorio.

Cuando Edward se quedó charlando durante un rato con Carlisle, aproveché para hablar con ella a solas.

— ¿Ese es su padre? ¡Luce muy joven! —fue lo primero que Jane dijo. Me entré a reír.

— Y apuesto, ¿no? —agregué—. Supongo que esto salda mi cuenta por lo que sucedió con Thomas, ¿no?

— Suficiente para tener tiempo ocupada y evadirlo. Sí, yo creo que sí —dijo a modo de broma y nos reímos.

Cuando eran las siete de la mañana, me despedí de Carlisle, de Jane y de Edward para ir hasta la editorial, sintiendo que la mañana había comenzado maravillosamente.

Entré saludando a muchos compañeros en el edificio. Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia mi cubículo, cuando el señor Smitten apareció.

—Isabella, ¿puedes venir un segundo a mi oficina? —me llamó y algo en su voz me puso un poco nerviosa.

Asentí y fui tras él. Me pregunté varias veces qué podía haber salido mal para que sonara tan serio. ¿Un error con el artículo publicado?

Entré y el silencio me apabulló por completo.

— Toma asiento —pidió él y yo me senté, esperando a que él se sentara frente a mí en el escritorio.

— ¿Qué ocurre, señor Smitten? ¿Algún problema en el artículo de ayer? —probé en decir.

— No, no, querida. No hay problema con eso —negó él lentamente, más distraído en su cigarrillo que en nuestra conversación—. Quería agradecerte en persona por el tiempo y la dedicación que empeñaste en esta empresa. Has sido una joven muy dulce y has respetado todos los márgenes de esta empresa.

_¿Entonces…?_

— Y como sabrás, estas dos semanas te hemos tenido en un período de prueba. Nada más por tu poca experiencia ya que aquí, como has visto, trabajan personas con años y años de dedicación —explicó—. Y has sido una verdadera ayuda en el poco tiempo que has estado aquí. De nuevo, vuelvo a agradecerte. Pero te dejaremos ir.

_¿Ah?_

— ¿C-Cómo? —pregunté nerviosa.

— Tu período de prueba ha finalizado y has hecho un buen artículo. Pero no contaremos más con tu ayuda, así que en nombre de la editorial S&Side, te agradecemos por tu ayuda. Pero como dije, el camino termina aquí. Puedes marcharte ahora o al final de la jornada. Como tú decidas. Pero sólo recibirás la paga de estas dos últimas semanas.

_¿Estaba… despedida?_

* * *

***Carrera de cucharas**: Consiste en que dos participantes hacen un recorrido con una cuchara en la boca, cogen un huevo con la cuchara y van corriendo pero con cuidado y sin tocar el huevo ni dejarlo caer al suelo hasta la punta del recorrido.

****Traducción: **¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Ahora tócame, nena!

*****Traducción: **Quiero amarte. Hasta que el cielo deje de llover. Quiero amarte. Hasta que las estrellas caigan del cielo, por ti y por mí.

******A****betalipopotreinemia y Distrofia Cor Avellino**: La primera es una rara enfermedad que afecta al tracto digestivo, cuya principal característica es la incapacidad que tiene el organismo de absorber adecuadamente los componentes grados del alimento a través del intestino. La segunda es una rara enfermedad hereditaria del ojo que afecta a la córnea. Edward hace referencia a estas enfermedades porque son difíciles de diagnosticar por ser poco usuales.

*******Rivotril**: fármaco para dormir.

* * *

**¿Cuál habrá sido el motivo del despido de Bella? ¿La llegada tarde? ¿Algo en su artículo? ¿O su poca experiencia la jugó en contra? PD: prueben la Henna, es saludable y deja tu cabello bellísimo! Espero sus respuestas :) gracias por el apoyo!**


	4. El doctor Imbécil

**THE HOPSCOTCH'S SEVENTH FLOOR**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer. Me adjudico la historia y un par de personajes.**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

**Capítulo dedicado a mi hermosa Tinita, por fangirlear conmigo en este cap (te amo conchu)**

**.**

**PLAYLIST**

**(1) Adam's song – Blink 182****.**

**(2) C'mon and swim – Bobby Freeman.**

**(3) Thinking of you – Lenny Kravitz.**

**.**

**BPOV**

— "_Hace unas semanas viajé __a Albertville__… ¿han estado allí? Pues es una completa mierda. Si no la conocen, les diré que es el lugar más horrendo para visitar. Me topé con toda clase de gente. Como por ejemplo, el típico hombre gordo blanco americano…"_

La audiencia se echó a reír porque él poseía las mismas características. Edward y yo nos reímos en voz baja.

— "_El típico __campesino __republicano ignorante que dice __'__AMO A __LOS__ ESTADOS UNIDOS__'__. Le preguntas__:__ ¿__Cuál__ es tu nombre? Y responde__: ´__AMO A __LOS __ESTADOS UNIDOS__'__… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? __'__AMO A LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS__'…__ Y termina con __'__NO ME GUSTA LA GENTE DE COLOR, NI __LOS__ HOMOSEXUALES__,__ NI __LOS__ LATINOAMERICANOS__'__… Así que, básicamente, __a__ él no le gusta el 97% de los ciudadanos de __los__ Estados Unidos… pero ama a los Estados Unidos. Yo no voté en las elecciones porque cometí crímenes, soy un ex convicto, sí__, pero__ apoyé a Obama porque esperaba un cambio. Así que se imaginan, fui a un pequeño pueblo republicano a predicar sobre Obama luego de su victoria __y ellos__ me dijeron 'No nos gusta Obama. No tenemos nada en contra de él__, pero no__ nos gusta su política__'__ y yo les dije__: '__Oh, bueno, si puedes deletrear la palabra política, vamos por buen camino__'."_

Edward y yo nos echamos a reír a carcajadas.

— "_Respeto a la comunidad gay, en verdad lo hago. No tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero no entiendo por qué si deciden hacer un desfile, le __llaman__ con el nombre de un pecado capital. __'_Orgullo_ gay__'__. No es buena idea. No faltan los religiosos que dicen __'__Rezaré por ti__'__. El __'__Rezaré por ti' es el __'__Vete a la mierda__'__ en cristianismo."_

Terminamos de reírnos por el tinte negro en los chistes del comediante.

Desde que Edward y yo vivíamos juntos, ver el _Stand-Up_ de _Comedy Central__*** , **_acompañado de un buen _cheesecake__,_ se había vuelto parte de nuestra rutina. No nos perdíamos ni un sólo programa mientras nos echábamos en el sillón a engordar un poco.

El comediante terminó con su presentación y le entregué el recipiente con _cheesecake_ a Edward.

— De acuerdo, me voy a la cama —me levanté del sillón y me zafé de su agarre.

— Pero todavía son las once —él protestó frunciéndome el ceño—. Podemos ver media hora más.

Ya me había hecho esa excusa hace media hora.

— Edward, quiero dormir temprano para levantarme a las seis de la mañana —repliqué preocupada—. Además, debo cerciorarme que mi ropa esté planchada y ordenada.

Él suspiró con desgano.

— Amor, no exageres tanto. No vas a llegar tarde, eres una persona responsable —trató de convencerme.

¿Cómo podía decir aquello? ¿Cómo podía considerarme una persona responsable si había perdido mi primer empleo en dos semanas? Fue una herida que en verdad hizo que mi pecho doliera, porque dentro de él estaba mi orgullo. Lo habían pisoteado y me sentía avergonzada por ello.

Edward me conocía; sabía que mi cabeza volvía a divagar por esos rincones y me miró con confianza, dejando que me descargara. Lo hice y me senté a su lado en el sillón de nuevo.

— Me siento decepcionada de mí misma —conté con tristeza, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

Sentí sus cálidos brazos rodearme.

— Bella, no eres la primera persona que despiden de su primer trabajo —le restó importancia.

— Sentía que al fin había conseguido algo por mi propia cuenta, sólo para que luego me echaran sin muchas explicaciones. Ni siquiera pude saber qué es lo que hice mal. ¿Fue mi llegada tardía? ¿Fue algo en el artículo?

— El artículo estaba bien, te elogiaron en su momento. Llegaste un poco tarde, pero no te replicaron por eso en ese entonces. Tal vez realmente estabas en modo de prueba y quizás no se sentían seguros de tener a una joven amateur en una empresa donde sólo alcanzas a ver hombres de treinta años en adelante. Simplemente, no es lo que buscaban —él volvía a repetir la explicación de siempre que tanto me costaba aceptar. Le di crédito por no aburrirse de decirlo una y otra vez, él en verdad quería verme bien y yo lo sabía.

— Creo que es la nueva presión de este trabajo. No es nada fácil —me atreví a observar sus ojos, afligida.

— No puedes pretender que en tus primeras oportunidades lo hagas fabulosamente. Si quieres hacerlo por tu cuenta, necesitas la fuerza para volver a levantarte, porque no es nada fácil —explicó con dulzura.

Mordí mi labio. No sólo me sentía insegura por lo que había sucedido, el tener que explicarle a mis amigos y a mi familia que había perdido un trabajo tan rápido, sino por la presión que me generaba el nuevo empleo, del que, literalmente, pendía de un hilo.

_Interludio_ era una editorial que se encargaba de la publicación de libros de toda índole. Fantasía, policiales, románticos, lo que sea. Era un edificio mucho más grande e importante que _S&Side_, y se podía decir que la paga era mejor que la anterior, así que había logrado salir de un empleo por otro más importante.

Pero así como era importante, era igual de exigente. La entrevista de trabajo, un proceso agotador e instigador, me mostró sólo una minúscula porción del ambiente de la empresa. En el momento en que me ofrecieron el trabajo, supe que lo más difícil sólo estaba por comenzar y en estos momentos necesitaba algo de presión para levantar mi autoestima.

Sobre todo era muy estricto. Nadie podía llegar un minuto después del horario que debía marcar. No podían irse un minuto antes y la pulcritud era esencial, además de la buena disposición.

Me encontraba en mi período de prueba, lo cual uno pensaría que al igual que en _S&Side__,_ me hallaba corrigiendo textos para demostrar la calidad de mi trabajo, en el mejor de los casos, corrigiendo textos de cuentos más cortos junto con otros compañeros.

Claro que no. Mi período de prueba, básicamente, consistía en servirle café a mis superiores y ordenar el papeleo que nadie deseaba hacer.

— ¡Swan! ¿Puedes venir un segundo? —me llamó el señor Lawdell, mi jefe. El cerdo más asqueroso de toda la empresa.

Me acerqué un poco agitada hasta su oficina que estaba con la puerta abierta, con varias carpetas en la mano.

— ¿Estás ocupada? —me preguntó al verme.

Iba a responderle que sí, aunque mi cerebro deseaba gritarle "¿Usted qué cree?"

— No importa —le restó importancia—. Lleva estos papeles. Quiero que hagas quince copias de esto; las separes en tres partes, las abroches y las envíes al cuarto piso, antes de que sean las once y media.

Miré el reloj con desesperación contenida; eran las once y veinte.

— Ah, y tráeme un café expreso para mí y otro para mi secretaria, que sea antes del almuerzo. Y no lo quiero frío —me señaló con el dedo advirtiéndome.

Debía llevar los papeles hasta el tercer piso y esperar a que firmen otro documento para enviarlo al segundo, además de ir a hacer las copias para entregarlas en el cuarto piso e ir a buscar café para él y su secretaria, antes de _su_ almuerzo, que era a las doce y media.

Era la secretaria de su secretaria, en realidad. Cinco años estudiando en la Universidad de Nueva York para terminar llevando papelerío y café.

Pero no podía quejarme. Empezar desde abajo siempre podía ser trágico y quería conservar el empleo para conseguir mi primera paga de una buena vez.

— Sí, señor —asentí y me marché a hacer las delegaciones maldiciendo a mis zapatos que terminarían por dejarme los pies hecho un desastre.

**EPOV**

La maratón de tormenta y granizo del pasado fin de semana, dio como consecuencia un considerable número de niños enfermos que iban desde el común resfriado hasta la gripe, y en el peor de los casos una neumonía crónica.

Con el paso del tiempo, comenzaba a darme cuenta lo mal educados que estaban la mayoría de los padres hoy en día. Los únicos pacientes que llegaban, debido a los costos de la consulta, provenían de la clase media y alta. Uno creería que se toparía con aquellos padres bien informados, pero podías encontrar de todo.

Si no se trataban de aquellos padres sobre protectores con tendencias hipocondríacas que terminarían por volver paranoicos a sus propios hijos, encontrabas padres con la más pura ignorancia en temas que parecían ser tan básicos que la gente no le prestaba atención, sobre todo solía suceder con el calendario de vacunas y la dieta balanceada y equilibrada.

— Su hijo está presentando un caso de bronquitis aguda, Sra. Douglas. Se trata de una infección viral, es decir, un virus que infecta las vías aéreas y produce la inflamación de los bronquios; probablemente el mismo que le ocasionó el catarro simple. La tos que su hijo presenta es sólo un mecanismo de defensa de estas vías, que se pone en marcha cuando se detecta la inflamación, así como la dificultad para respirar y la opresión en el pecho.

Tomé una de mis notas para hacer el recetario.

— Le voy a recetar un par de medicamentos,además del reposo absoluto por una semana. Y un permiso médico por si lo necesita —empecé a escribir el nombre de los medicamentos en la nota.

— ¿Entonces no iré a clases? —preguntaba el pequeño de doce años con entusiasmo pese a que su garganta estuviese tan irritada.

— Uhm, no, no irás —le sonreí a medias porque todavía había algo que llamaba mi atención al ver al pequeño—. Hay algo que también quisiera informarle, Sra. Douglas. Jerry está presentando un caso de sobrepeso para su edad. Me gustaría aconsejarle un par de dietas que…

— ¿Cómo que _dietas_? —Preguntó la mujer que apenas debía tener treinta años, incrédula—. No voy a obligar a mi hijo de doce años a hacer dieta – Dijo esto como si acabara de pedirle algo completamente ridículo.

Suspiré en mi interior.

— La dieta no significa que dejará de comer —expliqué con paciencia—. Se trata de consumir alimentos balanceados como carnes, frutas, verduras y todo aquello que ofrezca nutrientes, vitaminas y fibras. Alimentos que son necesarios para la defensa de los pequeños. Yo diría que el motivo por el que pescó el catarro y llegamos a la bronquitis, pudo haber sido una baja defensa por falta de nutrientes necesarios. La idea es para no llegar en un futuro a una diabetes de tipo 2, o una gota, por ejemplo.

— ¿_Gota_? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

— Es una enfermedad que provoca un dolor en el pie, la rodilla u otras articulaciones y se debe al exceso de ácido úrico por consumo de carnes rojas o bebidas con azúcar —miré al pequeño—. Se puede bajar con legumbres y hortalizas.

— Oh… claro —ella asintió lentamente—. Yo creía que mientras menos flaco era, menos enfermedades podría portar.

_Señor…_

— No, no crea eso —me limité a contestar con suficiencia, riéndome en mi interior. Era increíble la cantidad de estupideces que oía por día—. Le anotaré el número de un buen nutricionista que conozco, así puede empezar de a poco, por ejemplo: en vez de beber gaseosas y malteadas, puede reemplazarlo con agua y jugo natural. Y debe consumir menos comida chatarra.

— ¿No puedo comer ni en _McDonald's_ ni en _Subway_? —preguntó con descaro el pequeño. Podía ver en sus ojos que mi respuesta iba a molestarlo.

— Al menos no todos los días —le respondí.

— Pero yo desayuno ahí todos los días —protestó mirando de cómplice a su madre.

En mi interior, me horroricé.

— Pues deberían cambiar ese hábito de forma urgente, no es lo aconsejable que un pequeño en crecimiento consuma tantas calorías innecesarias —traté de explicarle a la madre, para que viera el gravedad del asunto.

— Está bien —respondió frunciendo los labios, con una mirada algo distraída.

Terminé por entregarle las recetas y los despedí del consultorio. Ya tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que no cambiaría un hábito sólo con una advertencia. Si el pequeño seguía consumiendo porquerías de una forma tajante, podía mencionar una lista de al menos diez enfermedades para su adultez.

La desmotivación suele llegar cuando encuentras la decepción en las personas. Muchos llegan al consultorio buscando una solución rápida y práctica, no les interesan las recomendaciones o las advertencias que ofrecíamos y eso era una cuestión puramente educativa que se notaba cuando las personas salían con aquellos mitos de la medicina; mi favorito definitivamente había sido este: "Mientras más gordo, más saludable." Me reí. ¿Quién dice que los ricos no eran ignorantes?

Tocaron la puerta, era Jane que me avisaba que esos habían sido todos los pacientes de la mañana.

—Edward, ¿tienes idea si Bella está ocupada ahora? He intentado enviarle mensajes para preguntarle si deseaba salir a almorzar, pero no los ha leído…

Medio reí.

— Oh, no esperes contar con ella ahora. Está algo enloquecida con el nuevo empleo y son un poco exigentes allí. No tiene tiempo ni para hablar conmigo —encogí mis hombros.

— Pues sí, la semana pasada intenté llamarla y me cortó en medio de la conversación. Más tarde, me dijo que si su jefe la descubría, terminarían por despedirla porque ya le habían hecho una advertencia —me contó Jane con cierta pena.

_Mi pobre Bella._

— Uhm, sí. Pero ella cree que es lo correcto después de lo que le sucedió con el anterior empleo, eso de que la presionen y le exijan.

Yo creía que Bella era una persona muy capacitada, pero en cierta forma comprendía la desilusión de fallar en tu propio emprendimiento. Me sentía ligeramente desmotivado con los pacientes, aunque juraba que era una cuestión momentánea, porque realmente deseaba ayudar a las personas.

De vez en cuando salía a almorzar con Jane sólo para estar en contacto con ella y conocerla un poco más, ahora que trabajaba conmigo. Pero en esta ocasión tuve que desistir porque tenía un almuerzo con Carlisle y su viejo amigo, David E. Grossman.

Él era amigo de la familia, en realidad. Me ayudó con mi carta de recomendación para entrar a Columbia y fue mi mentor a la hora de preparar mi tesis. Ejerció durante muchos años la práctica en hospitales como mi padre bajo el título de Neurólogo, pero ahora se dedicaba a la docencia en uno de los colegios privados más respetados de la ciudad.

— ¿Y cómo te trata el consultorio, Edward? —me preguntó cambiando de tema después de haberle pedido disculpas a Carlisle por no haber asistido a su cumpleaños al encontrarse fuera del estado.

— Últimamente me encuentro algo desmotivado —fui honesto—. Me gusta ayudar a los pacientes, pero he encontrado muchísimos casos de personas ignorantes que no cuidan a sus hijos como corresponde. Digamos que no estoy inspirado últimamente.

Me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, así que especifiqué el punto.

— Pero me gusta lo que hago. Quiero ayudar a las personas.

Carlisle y David se rieron con despreocupación.

— Lo que te está pasando es muy común, hijo. No puedes trabajar todo el tiempo en un mismo ambiente —me dijo mi padre.

— Por lo general, los jóvenes de tu edad se instalan en hospitales de emergencia y sólo para cuando se retiran, terminan atendiendo consultorios que son un poco más aburridos —explicó David—. Un claro ejemplo somos tu padre y yo.

_¿Emergencias?_

— No lo creo… se requiere de demasiado tiempo. Además, prefiero un ambiente más sereno —torcí una mueca imaginando ese futuro; uno donde trataría con pacientes inestables en el hospital, pasando las veinticuatro horas fuera de casa… eso definitivamente mataría mi relación con Bella.

— ¿Y no has pensado en mi oferta, Edward? Un chico como tú debería estar enseñando, no metido en un consultorio lleno de doctores retirados —se rió David echándose atrás en la silla con una expresión complaciente.

Debido a sus constantes viajes por congresos, él no se encontraba disponible los treinta días del mes, por lo que no lograba dictar todas sus clases en el colegio. Hace un par de días él me había ofrecido ser su reemplazo, sólo hasta que volviese de su viaje un par de semanas después.

Creí que se trataba sólo de un decir, pero él hablaba en serio.

— ¿No soy un poco joven para ser profesor? —pregunté con un poco de diversión.

— ¡Pero eres brillante! Te graduaste con la mejor calificación de tu clase, tienes una maestría en salud pública con especialización en Pediatría y un excelente trato con las personas, todo eso con apenas veintiséis años —David comenzaba a explicar con obviedad.

— Pronto veintisiete —agregó mi padre con una sonrisa, al recordar que faltaba poco para Junio.

— Además, he encontrado jóvenes de treinta años que enseñan, si eres bueno, puedes hacerlo —se encogió los hombros, seguro de mi capacidad.

— Sí, bueno, pero me refiero a si sería capaz de enseñarle a jóvenes —aclaré después de un rato.

— No les vas a enseñar a niños, son jóvenes de diecisiete años a punto de egresar—respondió sin problema—. Si estás cansado de la monotonía de los consultorios, te recomiendo que pruebes la docencia. ¿No te gustaría _educar _a esos pacientes que diariamente frecuentas?

Educar la ignorancia, ayudar a que las personas tengan un mejor y más amplio conocimiento. Sonaba extraño, pero atractivo.

— Lo pensaré —fue lo único que pude contestar al momento. Deseaba consultarlo con Bella antes de decidir.

David me dijo que tenía tiempo de avisarle hasta el día siguiente, ya que dentro de dos días debía volver a viajar y necesitaba colocar un reemplazo urgente.

Procuré hablarlo con Bella esa noche.

— No es que me moleste, es sólo que… estoy cansado, ¿sabes? El trabajo es monótono, lo sé. Siempre lo será y de eso no puedo quejarme, pero tal vez ellos tienen razón; tal vez soy muy joven para atender consultorios todavía —decía a Bella mientras le ayudaba a terminar de limpiar la mesa después de cenar. Ella me escuchaba atenta.

— También me encuentro algo desmotivado. Las personas pueden ser muy ignorantes cuando se trata de cuidados básicos —suspiré—. Si te contara cada uno de los desastrosos casos que he visto, terminaras por pensar que no todas las personas deberían ser padres. Y todos saben que llegar a ese tipo de pensamiento es un poco depresivo.

Bella sonrió con humor.

— La ignorancia existe desde tiempos remotos, Edward —me recordó mientras colocaba los platos en el lavavajillas.

—La ignorancia era una cuestión de_ la plebe_, no de los_ patricios_—comenté con desgano mientras levantaba el mantel de la mesa—. Por ejemplo: ¿Qué pensarías de unos padres que se abstienen al calendario de vacunas sólo porque detestan ver a su hijo llorar?

La expresión de Bella fue puro horror.

— Y tienen suficiente dinero para comprárselas. Tú sabes lo caro que está mantener saludables a los niños hoy en día —crucé mis brazos, hablando con tristeza.

—Sí, sobre todo porque la comida chatarra es más barata —comentó ella—. Siempre que voy al supermercado, comprar galletas baja en grasa termina costando un poco más de las que tienen doble chocolate.

Me reí al sentirme algo culpable. Ella se dio cuenta.

— Comer comida chatarra no es malo, pero sí el comer todo el tiempo y más aun siendo un menor en crecimiento, entiendo tu punto. ¿Pero qué es lo que te gustaría hacer? —Me preguntó ella con consideración—. Si trabajar en el consultorio te desmotiva tanto, ¿por qué no cambias entonces? Debe haber varias opciones.

— Una de ellas es instalarme en un hospital de emergencia y trabajar de guardia —empecé a explicarle—. Pero sería a tiempo completo, nunca estaría aquí en casa.

Bella estaba guardando el mantel con cuidado; lo hacía con lentitud, evaluando lo que yo acababa de decirle. Su mueca lo decía todo.

— B-Bueno… si en verdad es lo que te hace feliz, Edward —me miró a los ojos, siendo completamente honesta—. Si eso quieres, yo puedo entenderlo y aceptarlo, amor.

¿Podría encontrarme más enamorado de esta mujer? Me reí y me acerqué hasta ella para abrazar su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y enterrar mi rostro en su hermosa melena.

— No estoy pensando en esa opción, pero es lindo saber que podrías apoyarme —murmuré encima de su cabeza antes de darle un beso a su sien—. No me gustaría estar alejado de ti tanto tiempo, menos ahora que nos hemos mudado. Además, busco un ambiente más sereno.

Era notorio el alivio en su expresión; la ocultó bajo una sonrisa.

— La otra alternativa es la que me propuso Grossman —empecé a contarle; ella ya sabía quién era y conocía su propuesta — A diferencia de los hospitales, pasaría más tiempo en casa —encogí mis hombros—. Es sereno y es… nuevo.

— Pues… yo creo que es una buena idea si tú así lo piensas —dijo acariciando mi brazo.

— Tengo un par de dudas, porque no es fácil… como todo trabajo —entrecerré los ojos.

Claro que no era un trabajo sencillo. Tener un buen trato con los pacientes era algo que no se aprendía en la Universidad, se aprendía con la maña. De igual forma sucedía con la enseñanza, podías conseguir un título, pero enseñar a adolescentes era toda una cuestión.

Decidí tomar mi decisión luego de mi turno en la mañana, cuando llegó quien vendría a ser mi última paciente del día. Era una mujer joven que tenía problemas para amamantar a su bebé de cuatro meses.

—Le voy a recomendar una consultora de lactancia certificada para una mejor accesibilidad, usted no tiene por qué preocuparse.

— Oh, ¿entonces mis implantes no son el problema? —preguntó encorvando su espalda para enseñarlos. Eran prominentes.

— No, no —aseguré algo incómodo—. El implante no toca la glándula mamaria, aunque eso se piense. No altera la producción de prolactina durante el embarazo.

Dije más para mí mismo, porque ella no había entendido la última frase.

—Pero, ¿es necesario que deba amamantarlo? Insisto y nada sucede, termina lastimándome —ella se quejó mientras cuidaba a su pequeño en su coche.

— Suele suceder; las causas son muchas… pueden ser desde problemas respiratorios, cuando se les hace difícil coordinar el succionar, tragar y respirar, hasta cólicos. Pero lo importante es que usted insista y pruebe hasta que él se acostumbre.

— Ya se ha acostumbrado a la mamadera. ¿No es mejor dejarlo así? Tengo una amiga que ha estado haciendo eso y su hijo no ha tenido problemas…

Parpadeé un par de segundos, incrédulo.

— La lactancia es muy importante —especifiqué con seriedad, y podía admitir que un poco de frustración—. Además de servir como protección y prevención de enfermedades, es una excelente manera de empezar a afianzar el vínculo vital que tendrá lugar entre usted y su hijo. Deja huellas que perduran por toda la vida, es la base sobre la que el niño irá construyendo el resto de sus vínculos sociales y emocionales con el mundo que lo rodea, sin mencionar la mejora de su funcionamiento intelectual.

Sentí que me había emocionado por demás y lo tomaba muy en serio, pero no estaba exagerando.

La mujer frunció sus labios, realmente no muy convencida. Quise matarme.

— Está bien, doctor. Seguiré su consejo —mintió claramente mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

Cerré la puerta sin despedirla y me puse a pensar que ese pequeño terminaría por enfermarse al tener una madre completamente ignorante.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, lo único necesario para decidir que esto ya había sido suficiente, que debía dejar el consultorio y optar por la docencia.

**.**

Después de aceptar la propuesta de Grossman y terminar con todo el papeleo correspondiente, me vi en la tarea de ponerme al tanto del contenido de sus clases de Anatomía y Fisiología Humana.

Me encontraba sentado en el escritorio de nuestro dormitorio repasando un poco sobre el sistema endocrino y anotando varios puntos y el modo en que los explicaría a la clase el día siguiente.

No acostumbraba a ser perfeccionista, pero necesitaba encontrar el modo correcto para explicar estos temas sin aturdirlos, utilizando una jerga un poco más coloquial. La última vez que había visto esos temas había sido en mis primeros años en la Universidad. Volver a estudiarlos no sería un problema, pero me tomaría su tiempo.

Me di cuenta que ya se había hecho tarde cuando oí a Bella salir del baño después de cepillarse los dientes, creí que se iría directo a la cama, pero se acercó a mi espalda para masajearla.

_Oh, la gloria. Lo necesitaba._

— No te sobre esfuerces—murmuró impresionada al ver que estaba consultando información de tres libros—. ¿Por qué no descansas por hoy?

— Uhm, en un rato —respondí dándome cuenta que me faltaba terminar un tema aún.

Me distraje cuando me di cuenta que Bella estaba llevando todo su cabello recogido en una coleta, tenía puesta una camiseta gris gastada sin sostén y sólo un par de pequeñas bragas.

— Me distrae mucho verte en ropa interior —comenté mirando depravadamente su cintura.

— Dijiste que no querías que use pantalones aquí —ella respondió frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa divertida.

—Lo sé, me gusta mirarte —dije observando ese pequeño pero firme trasero que tanto me encantaba y me ponía ansioso… ansioso por tocarlo, chuparlo, morderlo, me excitaba de sobremanera. Divertido, le propiné una fuerte nalgada sonora.

Bella se quejó siseando de dolor.

— ¡Ay, Edward! ¡Eso dolió! —se quejó apartándose un poco de mí y acariciando su trasero. Mordí mi labio para no reírme—. ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con mi trasero?

— Me gusta mucho —confesé con honestidad y una sonrisa de pervertido.

— Sí, pero cuando a mí me gusta algo lo trato con amor, no con violencia —refunfuñó.

Me eché a reír y acerqué su cintura de nuevo hasta mí y deposité un suave beso encima de la zona donde le había nalgueado y masajeé con mi mano para demostrarle que sí la trataba con amor.

Ella se acercó para besarme en los labios rápidamente.

— No te quedes hasta tarde, te hará mal en la vista. Te amo —me recordó y se marchó a la cama, apagando la luz para que sólo estuviese encendida la pequeña lámpara a mi lado.

— Te amo —respondí sonriente.

**.**

Mi primer día en la Academia _Bellington_ fue menos difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Llegué al salón donde me tocaba dictar la clase y sentí muchos ojos curiosos puestos en mí, seguramente sorprendidos porque no era el profesor Grossman, ni era un profesor conocido en la escuela, o porque lucía muy joven. No dejé que eso me intimidara, porque quería crear un vínculo con ellos que fuese lo mejor de ambas partes; por un lado debía exigirles por el nivel de la propia escuela, pero debía recordar que tenía que educarlos, no como mis profesores que poco y nada les importaba lo que sus alumnos pensaran, sólo dictaban la materia y se iban. Si quería educarlos, necesitaba involucrarme personalmente.

—Pueden llamarme profesor Cullen. Soy graduado en Medicina de la Universidad de Columbia, hice una maestría en Salud Pública con especialización en Pediatría, durante un par de años ejercí mi carrera como Pediatra y durante un par de días estaré reemplazando al profesor Grossman. ¿Dudas?

No. Todos permanecían enmudecidos, todavía no podían creer que fuese tan joven, y eso me incomodaba. Pero lo ignoré.

—Okay, continuaremos donde el Profesor Grossman se quedó. El sistema Endócrino, ¿alguien puede darme una definición?—pregunté, pero la clase entera enmudeció.

Esperé cinco segundos mirando el rostro de los treinta alumnos para saber si sabían la respuesta o sentían vergüenza de equivocarse.

— No sientan la presión de equivocarse. Aquí nadie va a burlarse de nadie. Bueno, entre ustedes lo harán —aclaré y se oyeron cortas risas—. Pero yo no pretendo burlarme de nadie porque es mi trabajo enseñarles cuando están equivocados. Todos lo hacemos, yo siempre me equivocaba, pero participaba porque quería aprender.

Aprendí que contar una corta y pequeña anécdota personal ayuda a romper el hielo con los alumnos. Un chico levantó la mano y le di la palabra.

— Es el conjunto de órganos que segregan las hormonas —respondió con seguridad. _Entonces sí sabían._

— Bien —asentí—. Ahora, el profesor Grossman planeaba darles un examen la semana siguiente, así que debo suponer que en realidad sí saben. Si logran darme las diferencias entre la Glándula pineal y la Glándula pituitaria, terminaremos esta clase diez minutos antes.

Terminaron por aceptar la propuesta y participar más en clase, al ver que realmente no iba a regañarlos por no saber la respuesta. Algunos se equivocaron, pero no eran error graves, y si lo eran, no planeaba hacerlo sentir mal. Ellos debían sentirse bien de saber.

Diez minutos antes de que tocara la campana, di por finalizada la clase. Más los alumnos parecían ser curiosos respecto a ciertos temas que nada tenían que ver con la materia. Y me incomodé al ver que eran cinco chicas y dos chicos.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene, profesor Cullen? —preguntó una chica de cabello rubio castaño.

— Veintiséis.

— ¡Es usted _muy_ joven! —se impresionó otra, con frenillos en los dientes.

— Debe haberse graduado con buenas notas —mencionó aquello uno de los muchachos, que a diferencia de las chicas, le interesaba saber acerca de mi educación.

— Algo así —me limité a contestar, no me sentía cómodo mencionando que fui el promedio más alto de mi promoción y por ende, había dado el discurso de graduación.

— ¿Y usted está casado? —me preguntó una muchacha que no dejaba de recordarme a Bella por sus enormes ojos verdes y su cabello pelirrojo, pero algo en sus facciones me hacía creer que era un poco creída.

— No —respondí sencillamente, con una sonrisa.

— Es muy joven para casarse —le respondió una de las chicas a su lado, lo suficientemente bajo para que yo lo escuchara.

En mi interior, no pensaba en ese tipo de cosas… como una "edad" fija para casarse o para tener hijos. Pero sí en "etapas" y aunque deseaba llegar a esa con Bella, todavía era muy pronto.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle qué significa el anillo que lleva en el dedo meñique? —preguntó la misma chica que me había preguntado cuántos años tenía.

Me sentí algo incómodo porque no deseaba revelar información tan íntima a alumnos que, supuestamente, debían respetarme y verme como un profesor.

— Un regalo —me limité a contestar.

Rápidamente cambié de tema y les pregunté si alguno de ellos se estaba preparando para entrar a la rama de Medicina en alguna Universidad y encontré varias personas que sí, así que me ofrecí a ayudarles en cuanto tengan dudas al respecto.

Cuando terminó la clase, salí del salón y me topé con un tipo que me esperaba en la puerta. Me acerqué y me saludó.

— ¿Edward Cullen? —Preguntó y asentí, estaba sosteniendo unos cuantos libros con su brazo derecho, y con su mano izquierda estrechó mi mano derecha—. Mark Van der Waltz, sobrino del doctor Grossman. También enseño aquí, soy físico nuclear.

Grossman me había mencionado sobre su sobrino que también trabajaba en el colegio, pero no tenía idea que se trataría de un hombre joven como yo. Debía pasarme un par de años más, llevaba un aspecto ligeramente desalineado con barba y la melena despeinada.

— Oh, ¿entonces eres profesor de física? —le saludé.

— Poder deductivo impresionante —dijo con sarcasmo—. Ahora entiendo por qué mi tío decía que eras brillante.

Me avergoncé un poco.

— Nah, estaba bromeando —me sonrió cómplice mientras palmeaba mi hombro—. Mi tío me habló mucho acerca de ti. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día? ¿Esos mocosos no fueron un dolor en el trasero?

Por su aspecto, parecía ser una persona muy reservada, pero su forma de hablar denotaba la soltura y despreocupación que llevaba. Y sólo por eso, me caía bien.

— No, no… en realidad estuvieron bien —respondí riéndome un poco mientras caminábamos hacia algún lado.

— Malditos adolescentes inútiles, apenas pueden lavarse sus propios calzoncillos y creen que pagar dinero para aprobar exámenes los hará mejores personas que unos empleados públicos —refunfuñaba mirando despectivamente a los estudiantes que pasaban a nuestro lado—. Solía dar cátedra en la RPI****** y no sé cómo carajos terminé enseñando aquí.

Unos estudiantes saludaron a Mark mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

— Hasta mañana, profesor —eran dos chicos. Mark respondió de la misma forma, asintiendo sonriente.

— Par de sanguijuelas —negó para sí mismo, sin borrar su sonrisa falsa. Me entré a reír con ganas. — ¿Qué opinas si vamos a comer algo en frente?

— Claro —acepté gustoso.

— Primero acompáñame a buscar a Josh —pidió.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Profesor de Geometría. Siempre almorzamos juntos. Enseña en este salón —dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta de una oficina y él la abría.

Lo primero que vi fue una muchacha de traje siendo follada en el escritorio por un muchacho joven. La chica llevaba abierta la blusa y sus pechos sobresalían mientras él enterraba su rostro allí, jadeando y empujando sus caderas una y otra vez aferrando las piernas de la muchacha a su cintura.

Me sentí increíblemente incómodo cuando se dieron cuenta que habíamos entrado. La chica pegó un gritito y el muchacho alzó su rostro, alarmado.

— Ah, por el amor de Dios —Mark chasqueó la lengua y giró el rostro hacia otro costado, entrecerrando la puerta para que no diesen un espectáculo afuera. Yo miré hacia otro lado.

Oí que pedían disculpas, sobre todo la muchacha, mientras volvían a vestir. Ella salió del salón y saludó a Mark.

— Buenos días señorita Landerson —saludó Mark con molestia pero una falsa sonrisa. Ésta asintió y se marchó.

Alcé la vista para ver al muchacho, era muy joven, con mandíbula cuadrada, el cabello corto y de baja estatura, pero portaba un buen físico. Se estaba acomodando los pantalones.

— Josh, ¿puedes dejar de comportarte como un perro con una erección en la escuela? —Se quejó Mark—. Vete y paga un maldito hotel para follarte a la secretaria; no porque seas el sobrino del rector puedes hacerlo con cualquier muchacha de esta jodida institución.

_¿Éste era el profesor de geometría?_

— ¡Fue un accidente! —Se excusó él acercándose, todavía acomodándose el cinturón—. Nos estábamos reconciliando.

— Tu polla y su maldita _concha_ se reconciliaron. Ella te sigue odiando —le discutió Mark, verdaderamente cansado por la escena que presenciamos, como si no fuese la primera vez.

— Bueno, ya lo veremos esta noche —sonrió con suficiencia y luego me observó a mí de pies a cabeza—. ¿Quién es este?

— Edward Cullen, el reemplazo del tío Grossman —me presentó Mark, señalándome con su dedo pulgar.

Josh se asombró y me sonrió amistosamente.

— Mucho gusto, Joshua Freeman —quiso estrechar mi mano pero la noté peligrosamente húmeda.

Mark y yo dimos un paso atrás.

— Por la puta madre, primero ve a lavarte las manos, cochino degenerado —jadeó Mark frunciéndole el ceño.

Josh se dio cuenta de eso, torció una mueca y me pidió disculpas en voz baja. Por la cantidad de insultos me di cuenta que llevaban tiempo siendo amigos.

Acompañamos a Josh hasta el baño de profesores. Él terminó de lavarse las manos mientras le observábamos.

— ¡Ah! —Suspiró con una sonrisa contenta—. ¿No es fantástico follar?

— No lo sé, Josh. Usualmente follo en la cama de mi dormitorio para que las sábanas se ensucien y mi novia las lave en el techo de nuestro condominio, en vez de dejar el escritorio del salón de matemáticas oliendo a promiscuidad escolar —respondió Mark de malhumor.

— Está celoso porque adoro mi trabajo —me contó sonriendo.

— Sí —asintió—. Buscar piernas que se abran fácilmente es un trabajo sensacional. Descuida, Edward, él siempre huele a sexo. Ya te acostumbrarás.

_Ahora que lo mencionaba, apestaba a semen._

— ¿Vamos a comer? ¡Muero de hambre! —celebró chocando ambas manos.

Salimos del sanitario para dirigirnos a un pequeño restaurante en la calle de en frente.

Josh pidió un sándwich de pollo con lechuga, tomate y aderezos, Mark lasaña y yo carne y ensalada rusa.

— Entonces cuenta, Edward —pidió Josh todavía masticando, pero con buen ánimo—. ¿A qué te dedicas?

— Soy pediatra —respondí—. Trabajaba en un consultorio con mi padre.

— ¡Oh, un doctor! —Se impresionó Josh—. Bueno, yo soy profesor de Matemáticas y éste es mi primer empleo.

— Su tío es el rector Donald Freeman —comentó Mark—. Creo que te das una idea de cómo obtuvo el empleo.

Josh protestó, esperando terminar de masticar antes de defenderse.

— Dime tú _cómo_ obtuviste este empleo —le remarcó mofándose.

—_Touché_ —concedió Mark divertido.

— Tu tío me habló un poco de ti —le dije a Mark—. Pero no tenía idea que había profesores jóvenes aquí también, creí que tendría que codearme con adultos mayores.

— Bueno, yo tengo 32 años —respondió Mark—. Josh es el bebé, apenas tiene 25.

Josh me regaló una sonrisa animada y me causó mucha risa.

— Bueno, yo te supero por un año —encogí mis hombros. Era agradable saber que tenía compañeros de trabajo de mi edad.

Ya habíamos terminado de almorzar cuando Mark se puso a fumar a mi lado. Traté de ignorar débilmente el aroma porque intentaba dejarlo, pero era muy fácil distraerse. Josh pidió prestado un mensaje de texto, así que le presté por unos segundos mi I-phone. En la calle, un par de chicas que reconocía de mi clase, se acercaron.

— ¡Profesor Cullen! Lamentamos interrumpirlo —se disculpó una de las chicas—. Oímos que ofrecía ayuda adicional para los alumnos que se estén preparando para entrar a la Universidad en la rama de Medicina. ¿Sería de mucha molestia si nosotras también nos unimos?

Vaya… mi oferta había dado efecto.

— Claro, no hay problema —respondí con seguridad—. Mañana hablaremos del tema en clases.

— ¡Muchas gracias, profesor! —saludó la otra chica y se marcharon. Les devolví la sonrisa amablemente.

Volteé para ver a Josh y Mark observando la escena. El primero con cierta indiferencia, el segundo con asombro.

— ¿Qué carajos fue eso? —Preguntó Mark rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté confundido. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

— ¿Vas a ayudar a una ola de alumnos en tu segundo día? —me preguntaba como si quisiese dar a entender lo malo que sonaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Está mal? —Por más que lo intentara, no le veía nada malo a eso.

Mark me miró durante unos largos segundos y luego sonrió alzando ambas manos, como si me dijese "es tu asunto".

— Si tú quieres hacerlo…

— No seas una mierda, dime —obligué a que lo dijese de una vez. Luego, me di cuenta de lo grosero que había sonado y todo porque él decía groserías a cada rato. Estuve a punto de pedirle disculpas hasta que se echó a reír.

— Me cae bien —me señaló mientras se reía con Josh—. Mira, sé que estás emocionado por la idea de enseñar a alumnos, estás motivado y eso es bueno. Pero debes tener mucho cuidado con el trato a tus alumnos, y me estoy refiriendo a cuán coloquial eres con ellos. Una vez que les das la mano, se aferran a tu codo.

Seguía sin comprender su punto.

— Pero tú decides cómo tratar a tus alumnos —agregó al último con una sonrisa mientras le daba una pitada a su cigarrillo.

— Listo, enviado —murmuró Josh con una sonrisa triunfante, como si acabase de enviar algo que lo puso muy contento. Observó por unos segundos la pantalla de mi teléfono—. Hey, ¿quién es esta chica?

Él nos enseñó la pantalla del teléfono a Mark y a mí. Era una fotografía de Bella que tenía como protector de pantalla.

— Esa es Bella. Mi novia —sonreí tomando el teléfono. Me gustaba mucho esa fotografía porque era un primer plano perfecto de su rostro. La tomé un día luego de pasar toda la tarde en la piscina.

Mark se asomó para observar mejor la foto.

— Es linda —asintió con honestidad y una buena sonrisa.

_Y es mía._

— Sería fantástico salir los tres juntos una noche, ¿no? —propuso Josh mirándonos con una enorme sonrisa. Algo me hacía pensar que este chico en verdad era optimista… O quizás algo idiota.

Permanecimos en silencio, él esperó a que comprendiésemos lo que quería decir.

— Ya saben, de putas —aclaró después, emocionado.

Le fruncí el ceño.

— Acaba de mostrarte una fotografía de su novia —Mark explicaba perplejo, señalándome con su mano.

— Ella no tiene que enterarse —Josh se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— Oh, no, no —negué riéndome un poco—. Voy muy en serio con ella, no me interesa estar con otra mujer.

Josh me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y chasqueó la lengua, rindiéndose. Oí que Mark se reía.

— Genial, dos casados —bufó molesto, luego procedió a explicarme—. Mark tiene a Melissa, llevan juntos cuatro años.

— ¡Woah! —Me impresioné mientras él sonreía con serenidad—. Eso sí que es mucho tiempo.

— ¿Hace cuánto están juntos ustedes? —me preguntó a mí.

— Cinco meses, pero la conozco hace casi un año —conté—. Nos hemos mudado juntos hace una semana.

— Oh, la época más divertida —recordó él con nostalgia—. Es el comienzo de una buena vida, créeme.

Entendía sus palabras porque nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie. Nunca antes moría de ganas por volver a casa y encontrarme con mi chica. Nunca había imaginado que podía enamorarme de la misma persona una y otra vez. Siempre creí que era una sensación que moría en los primeros meses.

— De acuerdo, debo irme a ver a Jules —Josh se levantó del asiento revisando su teléfono.

— Josh, acabas de follártela en el salón — dijo Mark incrédulo. ¿Era la secretaria?

— Y no me dejaste terminar —reclamó con condescendía y se despidió.

— Tengo la teoría de que su propio pene controla el resto de su cuerpo —Mark se burló con completa seriedad.

Me reí.

— ¿Fenómeno físico o psicológico? —pregunté divertido.

Lo dudó por unos segundos.

— Genial, me has dado más motivos para crear una nueva y mejor teoría —bufó riéndose.

**.**

Al día siguiente llegué al salón y dicté las clases del mismo modo que el primer día, siempre incitando a cada uno de los estudiantes para que participara. El primer problema se presentó cuando les di diez minutos para que respondieran tres preguntas que yo había formulado, porque preguntaría al azar: sólo cinco alumnos se encontraban haciendo la tarea, el resto sólo conversaba y en varias ocasiones tuve que pedirles que volvieran a su trabajo, pero eran incontrolables.

Comprendí exactamente lo que Mark se estaba refiriendo cuando terminó la clase y me encontraba ordenando unos papeles en mi escritorio.

— ¿Cree que podría explicarnos mañana un poco sobre los trastornos endócrinos, _profe Edward_? —me preguntó una chica que colgaba su cuaderno encima.

Alcé una ceja.

— Ver un poco sobre diabetes sería genial, Edward —terminó por decir su compañero que se encontraba a mi lado.

Detuve lo que estaba haciendo y me volteé a mirarle a la cara, estupefacto.

— Soy tu profesor, no tu amigo —dije esto en un tono tajante, incrédulo—. No puedes llamarme Edward, ni "profe Edward" —observé a la muchacha—. Soy el profesor Cullen. Tal vez tengamos una diferencia de sólo diez años, pero no puedes ni siquiera tratarme como un socio.

Ambos reaccionaron sorpresivos por mis palabras y asintieron, marchándose mientras murmuraban algo a mis espaldas.

¿Quiénes se creían para faltarme el respeto así? Jamás en mi vida había llamado a un profesor por su nombre para una consulta. Claro, los apodos estaban de más, podían llamarme "Doctor imbécil" a mis espaldas, ¿pero quién en su sano juicio le habla así a su profesor?

Y la respuesta vino a mí de forma inmediata. Sólo un imbécil que decide actuar de forma coloquial con sus alumnos para que ellos dejen de verlo como "el profesor" y lo vean como "el imbécil que reemplaza al verdadero profesor". ¡Y eso en verdad me indignó!

Volví a juntarme con Mark y Josh como parte de una nueva rutina, y les hice saber mi molestia.

—Te dije que no debías darle ese trato a los mocosos repulsivos. Para ellos, la palabra "respeto" significa "me follo a tu novia sin que te enteres". Creen que tienen la razón en todo y te ven como la rata que acaba de entrar al reino animal; tú no eres el jefe, eres un invitado que ni siquiera fue invitado —refunfuñaba Mark mientras terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo. Por cada uno que fumaba, yo fumaba la mitad.

— Yo siempre sentí que la única forma en que un alumno puede faltarme el respeto era criticando mi forma de enseñar —contó Josh observando distraídamente el cielo.

— Tú le faltas el respeto a las chicas viniéndote antes —murmuró con ese tono seco y mordaz que le caracterizaba.

— Cállate —dijo Josh sin prestarle las más mínima atención.

— ¿Entonces, qué hago? —pregunté buscando una solución.

Mark me miró incrédulo, encendiendo un segundo cigarrillo.

— Nada. Estás jodido. Ya los perdiste. No van a respetarte nunca —dijo convencido.

_¡¿No?!_

— Oh, tienes que estar bromeándome —gemí molesto—. ¿En serio no puedo hacer nada?

Él pensó durante unos segundos.

— Puedes revertirlo a tiempo, has que te la chupen —encogió sus hombros, exhalando humo por los orificios de su nariz.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Cómo rayos iba a aceptar _ese_ tipo de propuesta?

Josh se entró a reír.

— Eres un degenerado, Edward —se burló.

— Él es un degenerado porque tú eres un maldito cochino y tienes que estar avergonzado por eso —Mark respondió apuntándolo con el dedo índice, con una expresión completamente seria.

Oh, ¿no era eso entonces?

— Me refiero a que los trates como la misma mierda que son —me aclaró Mark—. Que te la chupen en los exámenes. Ayuda lo simple y básico, sé cordial, pero no amable… estricto y exigente.

— Pero… eso suena algo crudo —murmuré no muy seguro.

— Se los van a coger en algún momento de sus vidas. Si no es la secundaria, lo será la Universidad. Si no es la Universidad, será el trabajo. Y si no es el trabajo, serán sus malditas esposas que se acostarán con otros hombres, como Josh—señaló a Josh. Lo miré y él se encogió los hombros, sonriente—. Si quieres hacer un bien, sé rudo con ellos. Esa mierda televisiva de "Enseñar a través de la diversión" es lo que hace que este país de mierda nunca sea como Japón o Alemania, donde antes de escoger el nombre del bebé que va a nacer, escogen el nombre de la Universidad que asistirá.

_Woah._

— Trata de verlo sino como una preparación para cuando tú y Bella tengan hijos —explicó Mark y me miró durante unos segundos, dudando—.Te acabo de espantar con la idea, ¿o no?

— No —negué riéndome. Claro que no me espantaba una idea tan hermosa como esa.

— Bien —asintió él—. ¿Vas a dejar que tus hijos salgan todos los fines de semana si no han hecho una mierda durante los días de semana? ¿Vas a ser el tipo de padre que se conforme con notas bajas porque sus hijos poseen problemas psicológicos modernos como "Mi vida es una desgracia, voy a postearlo en todas las redes sociales" y vas a terminar pagando un maldito psicólogo que termine por echarte toda la culpa a ti por sus inexistentes traumas infantiles?

Me quedé mudo.

— Yo sé de esa mierda llamada "amor" porque amo a mi novia y la seguiré amando hasta que me vuelva un esqueleto decrepito y mis cenizas sean arrojadas en el lago más sucio y contaminado de la ciudad por culpa de un gobierno de mierda que sigue aumentando los malditos impuestos. Pero hay veces en las que debes ser estricto, mi amigo —me apuntó con su dedo—. No dejes que esas criaturas de Belcebú te digan cómo mierda vas a gastar tu valioso tiempo enseñando después de haber estudiado toda tu corta vida.

Mark tenía la completa razón, no se trataba de ser malvado e injusto… sino estricto y exigente, porque tarde o temprano alguien lo sería en sus vidas.

—¿Recuerdas a ese profesor que nunca especificaba lo que iba a tomar en un examen, que consistía en dos preguntas donde debías responder ambas para poder pasar y tratar de escribir concisamente la respuesta sin explayarte en varias hojas, cuando la respuesta misma es un tema que abarca catorce páginas en el libro? —Le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo—. Ese hijo de perra era un maldito genio.

En mi mente sólo podía pensar en mi profesor de Clínica.

Tomé muy en serio el consejo de Mark cuando presencié el mismo tipo de comportamiento al día siguiente. Básicamente, había perdido la autoridad y no paraba de compararme con el estúpido ejemplo de la rata en el reino animal que había mencionado previamente.

Mi nivel de indignación se había elevado conforme los días pasaban. Menor era el tiempo que veía a Bella en casa, su trabajo la tenía de aquí para allá, de completar tareas en casa para adelantar en el trabajo e intentar salir temprano, pero eso nunca sucedía. Si así era la situación y todavía se encontraba en período de prueba, no quería imaginar lo que sería cuando la contrataran oficialmente. No quise decírselo porque ella y yo éramos una pura bomba de tiempo, cada uno amargado por sus propios motivos.

_Vida de mierda._

Un día decidí que cambiaría el trato que tenía con los estudiantes y me presenté con una máscara de frialdad, una exigencia tolerable y un traje negro para cambiar mi vestimenta semi-informal.

Llegué a clases y la primera decisión que tomé fue tomarlos por sorpresa.

— Vamos a controlar el cuestionario que tenían como tarea —me senté encima del escritorio—. ¿Voluntarios?

El aula, como siempre, sólo permanecía en silencio cuando pedía una tarea. Asentí para mí mismo.

—Bien, buscaré en la lista —tomé la hoja de papel y empecé a leer los apellidos para tomar uno al azar.

Llamé uno y resultó ser un muchacho con el cabello algo desprolijo. Me animaría a decir que ni siquiera sabía que había tarea.

— "El sistema endócrino es un sistema de señales similar al del sistema nervioso, pero en este caso, en lugar de utilizar impulsos eléctricos a distancia, funciona…" —leí la frase del cuestionario que debían completar.

El muchacho, despreocupado como si nada importante sucediese, medio se reía. Sabía que no tenía la respuesta, pero decidí hacerlo sufrir un poco.

— No hice la tarea, profesor —admitió el joven sin problema.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté mirándolo fijamente, serio.

—Porque lo olvidé —respondió él, con seguridad.

—¿O sea que si yo olvido venir a clases, la institución no debe descontarme el día de paga? ¿Así funciona tu lógica? —le pregunté con completa seriedad sólo para intimidarlo. El muchacho no respondió nada. Suspiré, negué y marqué con rojo una equis al lado de su apellido en la lista—. Punto menos en su examen.

Pude oír los jadeos sorpresivos e indignados por la decisión que había tomado. Ahora sí estaban preocupados. Volví a llamar a otro para pedirle que continuara con la oración. Esta vez era una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos claros.

— N-No pude h-hacer la tarea, profesor —murmuró, preocupada por la consecuencia que caería sobre ella.

— ¿Por qué? —volví a preguntarle. Era divertido oír sus excusas inventadas.

— Porque tuve un problema con mi n-novio anoche y… —empezó a entreverarse con las palabras, suspirando.

La miré durante unos segundos, con seriedad.

— ¿Y por qué a mí debería importarme los problemas que usted tiene con su novio, señorita? —le pregunté de la misma forma como con el anterior chico y ella se puso nerviosa—. Punto menos para su examen.

Antes de seguir llamando alumnos les di un pequeño sermón acerca de que existen motivos por los cuales uno no puede cumplir con su tarea diaria, y quizás en otras circunstancias podría comprenderlas, pero en ésta no, y no me interesaba. ¿Qué iban a hacer el día de mañana? ¿Decirles a sus profesores en la Universidad que no sabían que había que llegar a clases leyendo al menos tres temas sin previo aviso? No había excusas para este tipo de cosas a menos que sean de grado importante.

Terminé por marcar con rojo seis apellidos y por algún motivo, me sentí… _¿Satisfecho?_

No lo sé, por algún motivo me hizo sentir que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que de algún modo ellos se lo merecían.

La mañana se volvió aún mejor cuando recibí un inesperado _WhatsApp_ de Bella.

**Bella:**

**Lamento haberme ido sin saludarte, tuve que llegar antes que mi jefe para tener ordenados unos papeles en su oficina. Te amo mucho, pero mucho. X**

Una inevitable y tonta sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Y no era por menos; Bella nunca utilizaba su teléfono en el trabajo, y… para qué negarlo, se había sentido algo triste despertarme y no verla a mi lado en la cama.

**Edward:**

**No te preocupes, amor, ****lo entiendo****. Espero que tengas un hermoso día hoy. Te amo más. X**

No quise explayarme porque sabría que no me contestaría. Pero lo hizo.

**Bella:**

**Espero que tú no te hayas estresado con esos alumnos. En serio, ten paciencia. Y no, yo te amo más y te envío un beso en la mandíbula, porque eso te pone de buen humor.**

¿Oh? ¿Entonces tenía tiempo para responder mensajes? Sentí cosquilleos en mi mandíbula y decidí contestarle.

**Edward:**

**¿No prefieres morderme la mandíbula? **

**Bella:**

**Por supuesto que sí… ¿es que tú quieres morderme en algún lado?**

_Quisiera morderle los pechos._

**Edward:**

**¿"Algún"? Oh, no. Yo quiero en varios rincones.**

Me puse a recordar en mi memoria cómo sabía la piel de Bella en mi boca. Tan suave, rosada y dulce, como la de un bebé. Sacudí mi cabeza al darme cuenta que estaba tomando un camino ligeramente sospechoso para encontrarme en un lugar público.

Bella tardó en contestarme y revisé la hora. Ya eran las doce del mediodía. Técnicamente saldría a almorzar ahora. Parecía andar algo desocupada para responderme, así que decidí darle una visita sorpresa para llevarla a comer afuera.

Pregunté por ella en el tercer piso, donde ella se encontraba, Bella apareció asombrada de encontrarme aquí.

— Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? —me preguntó cuando me acerqué a abrazarla. No lucía muy contenta.

— ¿No has salido todavía? Quiero invitarte a almorzar —dije acariciando disimuladamente su cintura.

— Oh… —su expresión se dulcificó y se mordió el labio—. Me encantaría, pero todavía no he terminado de ordenar unos papeles.

Ella lucía tan hermosa que era imposible de creerlo. Era ese tipo de chica con la que tienes una aventura muy sucia, que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier locura y proporcionar los mejores orgasmos al unísono. Pero también era ese tipo de chica simpática, dulce, humilde, que presentarías a tus padres y que se convertiría en tu sostén y en una buena amiga. Mi corazón latía emocionado cuando la veía porque la amaba cada segundo, pero mis pantalones comenzaban a apretarme un poco al verla vestida así con ese hermoso cabello rojo cobrizo. La falda de tubo gris se le ajustaba demasiado al trasero y eso no me gustaba para nada. ¿Por qué los demás debían apreciar lo que era _mío_?

— ¿Y? Lo terminas de hacer en tu segunda jornada —propuse porque en verdad quería salir con ella.

— Es que tengo que terminarlo antes para ir adelantando otros que tengo que entregar en la segunda jornada —susurró aquello como si fuese un secreto, frunciendo sus labios.

Ella se separó ligeramente de mí cuando un tipo con traje, un poco robusto, cabello canoso y una actitud altanera apareció.

—Swan, ¿ya terminaste con los papeles que hay que entregar al sexto piso? —le preguntó y no me gustó para nada el tono enfadado que estaba usando.

— Estoy en eso —respondió Bella con seguridad y discreción.

— ¿Y qué esperas? —Levantó un poco la voz para regañarla y sentí un impulso de ponerme en frente suyo—. Ve a terminarlos para que te entregue las demás fotocopias.

— Sí, señor —asintió Bella una sola vez, frunciendo sus labios. Reprimí un gruñido.

El tipo me miró.

— Y no he permitido que tengas visitas en horas de trabajo, recuerda que todavía estás en período de prueba. Que sea rápido y ven a la oficina. Ah, y trae café y cigarrillos—terminó por decir de malhumor y con poca educación. Nos dio la espalda para entrar a la oficina.

Esperé a que se marchara para refunfuñar.

— ¿Quién se cree ese imbécil para tratarte de esa forma? —gruñí en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño. Bella me pedía que fuese más silencioso.

— Así tratan a todos aquí, Edward. Será mejor que te vayas —me pidió con ambas manos sobre mis brazos.

— ¿Irme? ¿Y dejar que te trate como si fueses una secretaria? ¡Bella, mírate! Eres una graduada de Universidad, no una simple chica que busca ganar dinero sin ninguna educación —me indigné.

— No tengo tiempo para discutir; por favor, vete Edward. Hablaremos en casa —ella refunfuñó. Probablemente le molestó que lo que yo le había dicho fuese cierto.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta sin saludarla, realmente molesto.

**(1)**Mientras iba en el auto y ponía música, me puse a pensar que la indignación había surgido del hecho de no verla tan seguido y de enterarme que un imbécil cretino la trataba como si fuese una secretaria. Ella era toda una mujer, tenía tantas capacidades, era muy inteligente, ¿por qué se dejaba tratar así?

Para cuando llegué a casa y almorcé solo, me sentí culpable por la forma en que me había ido haciendo una escena. Mierda, soy el hombre en esta relación. Los hombres no hacemos este tipo de cosas, son las mujeres las que lo hacen. Y Bella nunca lo hizo, por eso era una mujer increíble.

Me encontraba recostado en la cama cuando tomé mi guitarra y me puse a tocar un par de acordes de la canción que había oído en el coche y que seguía estancada en mi cabeza. No paré de tocar hasta que oí que alguien ingresaba por la puerta y el sonido de unos pies pisando el suelo me advirtió que venía lo suficientemente cansada para usar un minuto más esos zapatos que llevaba a diario.

Bella apareció en el dormitorio con una mirada desganada. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, mirándonos constantemente, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que ella llegó hasta el respaldo de la cama y dejó que su cuerpo se desplomara de frente sobre la misma.

— Sigue tocando —murmuró contra el colchón.

Y así lo hice, y por poco comenzaba a cantarla, pero su letra era muy deprimente.

Terminé la canción y empecé a acariciar su cabeza, su cabello siempre se encontraba suave.

— Perdón por haberte hecho una escena —murmuré en voz baja cuando ella se dio la vuelta, ahora se encontraba recostada boca arriba. Esos hermosos ojos verdes me miraban y no lucía molesta—. Es sólo que extraño pasar todo el día contigo.

Ladeó una sonrisita y suspiró.

— Es un trabajo de mierda —admitió, con la vista fija en el techo.

— Odio que ese imbécil te trate como si fueses una secretaria —dije con franqueza—. No quiero que te haga sentir como que eres un ser inferior porque…

— Edward, él no me hace sentir inferior —me dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Su trato no me ofende, me indigna y si pudiera, le patearía el trasero…

Me reí y me alegré de saber que eso no la desmotivaba.

—…Pero es el jefe, y es una buena empresa. Todos tenemos niveles en la empresa y aunque me moleste, él es superior a mí y debo hacer lo que diga. Sólo quiero aguantar un mes al menos para recibir mi primer salario —dijo—. Apesta saber que varios de mis ex compañeros ya están trabajando y yo todavía lucho por los malditos periodos de prueba. Pero para llegar alto, es necesario saltar del suelo.

En eso tenía razón, lamentablemente. El mundo laboral era injusto.

— Al menos eso me dijo Rosalie—terminó de contar. La mención de su nombre captó mi atención por completo.

— ¿Hablaste con ella? —se lo pregunté.

Asintió.

— Me topé con ella en la calle esta mañana, me preguntó sobre mi nuevo trabajo y me dio un par de consejos acerca de cómo lidiar con los jefes.

Ella sí que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con algunos abogados cerdos.

— Y le pregunté cómo se encontraba ella Emmett… —continuó Bella y me miró a los ojos.

Asentí para que me dijera lo que habían hablado. No parecían ser buenas noticias ya Bella frunció sus labios.

— Algo no marcha bien en su relación —relató—. Están teniendo muchas discusiones por una tal "Cassie", amiga de Emmett.

_¿Una amiga?_

— Eso es extraño por dos razones —dije pensativo—. Rosalie no es una mujer que siente celos fácilmente —_y con buen motivo_, pensé—. Y Emmett nunca me habló de _esa_ amiga.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez debas hablar con él —ella propuso con curiosidad.

Pero yo sólo pensaba en una cosa. Acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo y empecé a lamer su cuello.

— Creo que quiero hacer otra cosa —ronroneé sintiendo cómo mis pantalones me apretaban.

Bella jadeó, pero no sonó sensual.

— ¿Me vas a odiar mucho si esta vez paso? —mordió su labio y abrí los ojos, sorprendido—. Acabo de tomar un ibuprofeno porque todavía siento dolor. Me ha llegado la regla esta mañana.

_¡Rayos!_

— No, claro que no —murmuré encima de su cuello, dándole un beso casto, maldiciendo para mis adentros.

**.**

Con una Bella completamente agotada por el trabajo, en medio de su periodo menstrual y sin ánimos de hacer otra cosa más que recostarse en el sillón a ver películas a mi lado, aproveché el tiempo libre para ponerme al día con Emmett ya que hacía rato que no conversábamos a solas. Cuando Jasper se juntaba con nosotros, la cosa se hacía más informal, torpe y divertida. Pero yo quería saber qué era lo que le andaba ocurriendo con Rosalie.

Un día, después del trabajo, fui hasta su estudio jurídico a visitarle.

— ¿Seguro que no has golpeado a alguien? ¿No has estado vendiendo sustancias ilegales? ¿No te han denunciado por acoso sexual a estudiantes? —Emmett me apuntó con su dedo juzgándome en broma mientras nos sentábamos en su escritorio.

— Por favor —negué frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Tan difícil es creer que vengo a ver a mi mejor amigo y no a mi abogado?

— Eso creía hasta que una semana me dijiste "Emmett, Bella chocó su auto y el mío" —se impresionó y me eché a reír—. No sé en qué rayos andan metidos ustedes dos, par de locos.

— Ahora no en mucho; ambos andamos muy ocupados con nuestros nuevos empleos —le empecé a contar mientras él bebía de su botella de agua mineral y me prestaba atención—. Sobretodo ella, ahora que trabaja dos jornadas. Yo reduje considerablemente mis horas de trabajo en comparación con el consultorio.

Él oía atento, hasta que su celular vibró en el escritorio. Era algo tan raro ver al Oso bromista y al Emmett trabajando con completa profesionalidad. Leyó el mensaje y chasqueó la lengua, alejando su teléfono.

Me quedé en silencio preguntándome qué había sido eso.

— Lo siento, era Rosalie. Sigue —me incitó.

Fue la iniciativa perfecta para introducir el tema.

— ¿Las cosas marchan bien? —pregunté con fingida casualidad.

Emmett suspiró, sin saber por dónde empezar. O quizás, no deseaba siquiera empezar.

— Todos los días discutimos por el mismo tema y ya comienza a molestarme —dijo con seriedad—. Cree que la engaño.

— ¿La engañas? —fue lo primero que me salió de la boca y lo lamenté. Emmett me frunció el ceño.

— Carajo, Edward. No —respondió molesto, tomándoselo en serio—. Yo la amo, pero… son tantas cosas las no están saliendo bien. Detesto el hecho de que estar con ella implique tener discusiones. Se supone que así no funciona la cosa. Además, está el hecho de que ella no crea en el matrimonio y yo sí. Me deja inseguro –Dijoesto último como si fuese un secreto.

Recordaba que Rosalie constantemente decía que no iba a casarse, porque jamás encontraría al hombre ideal para permanecer el resto de su vida con él. Pero creí que la cosa había cambiado cuando empezó a salir con Emmett. ¿Seguía sin creer en aquello? Eso debía dolerle mucho a Emmett, siendo que todos los veíamos como una sólida pareja que duraría mucho tiempo.

— Pero, ¿con quién cree que la engañas? Yo conozco a mi hermana, Emmett, ella no es celosa —le dije con cierta obviedad.

— ¡Já! —Emmett bufó con diversión—. Se nota que no la conoces en ese plano. Está celosa de una nueva amiga que he hecho, se llama Cassandra Anderson y es un cliente que estoy atendiendo actualmente. La conocí en el gimnasio —estaba revisando algo en su teléfono—. Es más, en un rato debo estar allí, así que seguro la veré.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? —Sentí el impulso de pedírselo. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Rosalie Masen Cullen no podía ser una mujer desconfiada y sentir celos. Esto debía ser completa exageración.

— ¿No vas a otro gimnasio?—preguntó él, confundido.

— Sí, pero no tengo nada que hacer y no creo que haya nada malo en querer pasar tiempo con tu mejor amigo, ¿o sí? —volteé la moneda y pregunté con recelo.

Emmett rió y encogió sus hombros.

— A un placer, amigo.

Esa tarde acompañé a Emmett al gimnasio sólo para corroborar si la tal "Cassie" era un motivo suficiente para justificar la "supuesta" paranoia de Rosalie.

Y… no, Rosalie no era ninguna paranoica.

— ¡Oso! —una muchacha de cabello rubio recogido en una alta coleta brincó sobre él para abrazarlo amistosamente.

— ¿Cómo sabe tu apodo universitario? —pregunté a Emmett con sorpresa, pero en buena manera.

— ¡Todos aquí conocen al Oso McCarty! Es una leyenda en el gimnasio. ¿Habías visto alguna vez un abogado con esos brazos? —la chica me sonreía y golpeó amistosamente el hombro de Emmett; él rió.

Ella tenía ojos claros, facciones delicadas como si fuese una niña todavía, más su cuerpo decía otra cosa. No era tan voluptuosa como Rosalie, pero se lo notaba firme y saludable, producto de varias horas en el gimnasio.

—Cassie, te presento a mi amigo, Edward —Emmett nos presentó y nos estrechamos la mano. Algo en su sonrisa transmitía mucha positividad.

— Mucho gusto, Edward. ¿Es la primera vez que vienes al gimnasio? —ella me preguntó.

— No, voy a otro gimnasio, pero he decidido acompañar un rato a Emmett. Hace mucho que no lo veo —le dediqué una mirada a Emmett, él sólo reía.

— Pasa mucho tiempo en la oficina —lamentó ella sonriendo divertida a Emmett—. Lo bueno es que da el ejemplo de que se puede ser un hombre de traje pero a pesar de eso ser constante aquí.

— ¿Hombre de traje? —Bufé—. El traje le queda corto.

— No me molestes o puedo noquearte, amigo —bromeó Emmett golpeándome el hombro amistosamente.

— Él tiene razón —asintió Cassie riéndose—. Como la vez en que dos tipos se pusieron a discutir y él los paró. Rayos, sí que fue todo un héroe.

Deduje que, por el acento, Cassie no era de Nueva York.

Ellos se rieron como si hubiese una anécdota de por medio, pero ella fue educada y lo dejó pasar para no dejarme de lado.

— ¿Harás abdominales con nosotros? —la invitó Emmett.

— Oh, no puedo —ella lamentó con una sonrisa—. Todavía sigo dictando clases de yoga, les acabo de dar un descanso de cinco minutos, en realidad —se reía.

— Entonces ve y deja de perder tiempo —le reprendió en broma él.

— Vine a saludarte porque luego crees que soy una maleducada —ella dijo esto con un aire orgulloso, pero siempre divirtiéndose en las bromas.

Sentí que estaba de más.

— Eres una maleducada, estás dejando a tus alumnos esperar. Anda —le incitó él y ella con una sonrisa contenida, le golpeó el hombro con diversión.

— Nos vemos al rato, Edward. Un gusto en conocerte —me sonrió con una sonrisa que me invitaba a sonreír también y ella se marchó.

— Es simpática, ¿o no? —Me preguntó Emmett mientras nos acercábamos a las bicicletas para entrar en calor—. Tiene diecinueve años, pero enseña aquí a tiempo completo.

— Sí, es simpática —asentí sintiendo que era de esas personas que brillaban por su presencia. En lo poco que hablamos me pareció una chica muy amable, pero mientras más me agradaba, más culpable me sentía. Después de ver la química que llevaban estos dos, sí creía que Rosalie tenía motivos para ponerse paranoica.

Enfrascado en nuestros pensamientos, vi que Emmett observaba a veces al otro lado del gimnasio donde Cassie se encontraba dando clases. Los pantalones que estaba usando no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación y encontré que la chica tenía un cuerpo envidiable para las chicas y atractivo para los hombres. No supe si Emmett estaba mirando cómo ella interactuaba entre risas con el resto o estaba mirando su cuerpo estirarse en diferentes posiciones. Sea cual sea, definitivamente no era una buena señal.

**.**

**(2)**Para el viernes, mi paciencia se había reducido en un ochenta por ciento y lo único que lograba sentir era frustración, ansiedad y malhumor. Traté de rememorar cuando había sido la última vez que me había sentido como un imbécil refunfuñón. Y sólo pude recordar cuando me había ido a aquél congreso en New Jersey y debido a mi frustración sexual había pasado mal rato.

Llegué a clases y saqué de mi maletín treinta hojas y las coloqué en el escritorio.

— Bien, quiero los pupitres vacíos y separados. Sólo pueden usar bolígrafo y corrector. Y tienen media hora para completar las respuestas —anuncié tomando las hojas entre mis manos para ir entregándolas en cada pupitre.

Todos me miraban como si algo terrible estuviese sucediendo. Y pues, sí, por supuesto que sufrían por un examen sorpresa, pero eso sólo terminaba por deleitarme. A ver quién se cree el listo ahora…

Cuando terminé de entregar, me senté en el escritorio tomando una copia del examen y le di una rápida leída. Sólo si habían tomado en serio mi precaución de un examen sorpresa el día de ayer, podrían resolverlo fácilmente. Pero ya sabía que iba a encontrarme con varias hojas en blanco.

Pasaron los primeros cinco minutos y nadie entregó la hoja de forma inmediata. Eso podía significar dos cosas: O esperarían un tiempo para entregarlo para no ser tan obvio, o realmente habían estudiado y se daban una oportunidad para responder las preguntas. Sospeché que se trataba de la primera opción cuando descubrí a un estudiante desviando sus ojos al pupitre de al lado con discreción.

Suspiré, negando para mí mismo. Si al menos iban a hacer trampa, más le valía ser bien precavidos.

Volví a leer mi hoja. Allí estaban las respuestas de las cinco oraciones que debían terminar de completar. No eran difíciles, sólo eran palabras. En quince minutos la clase entera debía entregar. Entonces recordé que era la primera vez que aprendían el tema. Yo me lo sabía de memoria, podía terminarlo en menos de cinco minutos.

Guardé la hoja en mi maletín y volví a darme la vuelta para encontrar al mismo muchacho copiando lo que el otro le dictaba. Si veía mejor, el chico le estaba dictando al chico de al lado y de en frente. Y me miraba fijamente para controlar que yo no me diese cuenta. Cuando lo hice, se paralizó asustado.

— Ustedes tres —les llamé la atención en voz alta, provocando que el resto de los estudiantes dejara de escribir—. Entréguenme sus hojas ahora.

Chasqueé mis dedos y los miré fijamente para que procedieran a hacerlo rápidamente. Entre suspiros, se acercaron y me entregaron los exámenes. Se marcharon del salón para esperar afuera y yo decidí no reprenderlos; suficiente era la _F_ que iba a anotarles.

Me puse a leer la hoja del muchacho que le estaba dictando al resto e intenté no reírme con descaro. Ni siquiera se había acercado a las respuestas verdaderas.

Revisé mi I-phone con discreción sólo para mirar la hora y preguntarme si esta vez Bella se quedaría hasta rato en el trabajo o volvería temprano a casa como había prometido. Los viernes, ella no trabajaba segundas jornadas, y demonios que eso era una buena noticia.

Alcé la vista rápidamente para corroborar que nadie estuviese haciendo trampa de nuevo. Aunque parecía algo fantasioso después de echar a tres alumnos del salón por hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ellos encontraban la forma precisa para sorprenderme una vez más.

Esta vez, era una joven que trataba de espiar lo que su compañera de al lado estaba escribiendo. Ésta última no parecía interesada en pasarle las respuestas.

— Si encuentro a alguien más haciendo trampa, reprobaré al salón entero —anuncié rompiendo el silencio nuevamente. Esta advertencia serviría para que tomaran en serio el maldito examen.

Volví a revisar el teléfono sólo para deliberar si debía enviarle o no un _WhatsApp_ a Bella para preguntarle si saldría a tiempo para llevarla a almorzar. De nuevo, miré hacia el resto del salón y encontré a la misma chica intentando copiarle a la muchacha de su lado las respuestas. La segunda chica parecía haber sido convencida de ayudarla, pero tomando precaución de que yo no me diese cuenta. Tenía que admitir que ella se estaba esmerando en no ser tan obvia.

Respiré hondo y decidí pasar de largo ignorando esa última maña. Tampoco quería provocar una injusticia colectiva al desaprobar al resto de los idiotas que sí habían estudiado por la indiscreción de un par.

Saqué un poco de goma de mascar sabor menta de mi bolsillo y la llevé a mi boca. Me puse a calcular cuántas estaba consumiendo durante estos últimos días y me vi sorprendido al encontrar que el número era considerable, como si fuese un calmante para mi ansiedad. Incluso observé mi pierna derecha, la estaba moviendo como si fuese un tic nervioso.

Tomé el I-phone del escritorio y lo guardé en el bolsillo. Cuando levanté la vista sólo para corroborar durante cortos segundos que todo estaba en orden, encontré a la misma joven repitiendo la misma acción en compañía de la que parecía saber las respuestas.

¡Pero la puta madre!

— De acuerdo, me entregan ahora mismo todos los exámenes —me levanté del escritorio para recoger todos los papeles realmente enfadado.

El resto del salón maldecía por lo bajo y suspiraba. Sí, era indignante para los que sí habían estudiado y esto generaría algo de discusión por parte de los estudiantes, pero me valía una puta mierda.

Cuando terminé de recoger los exámenes, suspiré en el escritorio.

— Realmente, ¿en qué están pensando? ¿Último año y haciendo trampa de una forma tan ridícula? Quizás el día de mañana, ustedes terminen ganando el doble de lo que sus profesores ganan y sólo porque tienen el privilegio de contar con familias de clase alta. Pero no es el dinero lo que te define en la vida… Es el esfuerzo y la dedicación —dije.

— ¿Pero profesor, por qué debemos pagar lo que otros hicieron si algunos estudiamos? —se quejó un estudiante, utilizando un tono de voz correcto.

— Porque es así. Si no son lo suficientemente brillantes para tomar en cuenta una doble advertencia, no van a conseguir nada en la vida. Tal vez tú hayas estudiando —le dije—. Y merezcas una excelente nota, pero yo soy el profesor, yo impongo las reglas en este salón y si no las sigues, el resto lo lamenta. ¿He sido claro señor Covington?

El muchacho se intimidó un poco por la autoridad en mis palabras y asintió bajando la cabeza.

— Bien, pueden irse. La semana que viene continuaremos y haremos una segunda evaluación. Y esta vez, haré una sola advertencia o el resto volverá a desaprobar. Y si yo fuera ustedes, cuidaría mi promedio porque ninguna Universidad terminará por aceptarlos.

Di por terminada la clase y todos se marcharon refunfuñando por lo que había sucedido. Me había dado la vuelta para guardar todas mis cosas del escritorio cuando oí los murmullos de un grupo que estaba afuera del salón, en la puerta.

— ¡Pero qué mierda de profesor! ¿Quién se cree que es para reprobarnos? —se quejó un muchacho.

— Es un amargado de porquería. _No debe estar follando_—dijo otro muchacho.

— ¿Oh? ¿Tú crees? Si tanto desea, yo le ayudo —se reía una chica y varias la siguieron—. Puede ser un amargado, pero está de puta madre. Podría comérmelo en el escritorio y bajarle el malhumor de encima.

Un par de chicas se rieron y le dijeron que eso había sido muy "puta" de su parte. Yo me quedé estupefacto por lo que acababa de oír, e indignado.

— Si tan sólo no fuesen unos mocosos de mierda, juro que les daría una patada en el trasero. Imbéciles —gruñí de malhumor mientras compartía una mesa con Mark y Josh.

— Te dije, son unas lacras inservibles —se reía Mark mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

El olor era tan adictivo… Y las gomas de mascar no estaban haciendo efecto ya.

— Dame uno —le pedí chasqueando la lengua. Él me pasó un cigarrillo y lo encendí.

Pero puta madre, el sabor era reconfortante.

— Son tan inútiles que ni siquiera saben copiar bien un examen —me quejé con el cigarrillo en la boca—. Dime, ¿alguna vez has copiado en la Universidad?

— Ni se me cruzaba en la cabeza —respondió Mark con serenidad.

— Una vez —respondió Josh, concentrado en su teléfono—. Pero lo escribí en mi brazo; copiar de otro es peligroso. No vale la pena.

— ¡Porque no nos dejaban! —me quejé—. Llegas a una edad donde si sigues copiando, eres un fracasado de mierda.

— ¿Cuántas advertencias les diste? —se empezó a reír Mark al recordarlo.

— Casi como tres —exhalé el humo, frustrado.

— Conozco chicos del Bronx que pueden pasar de año sin estudiar ni una sola palabra de lo brillantes que son para hacer trampa —contaba Mark—. Estos cerdos ricachones ni siquiera pueden copiar un examen donde debes completar con una palabra. Lo peor es que sus _papis_ les regalarán sus empresas y contratarán gente capaz de dirigirla para que hagan el trabajo y ellos se dediquen a despilfarrar el dinero. O, en su defecto, a invertirlo en empresas que terminen matando a la población. Una misma mierda.

— ¿Saben qué fue lo más indignante? —Dije separando el cigarrillo de mi boca, observándolo a ambos—. Atribuyen mis "injusticias" a que "no debo estar follando". ¿Y quieren saber la realidad? Es cierto. No estoy follando hace días y me pregunto por qué mierda no estoy en estos momentos metiéndosela a mi novia que tiene un trasero de puta madre. Pero no puedo, porque ella está trabajando y yo debo enseñarles a unos mocosos de mierda a estudiar por primera vez en sus vidas.

Esos malditos imbéciles tenían razón. Estaba frustrado. Necesitaba pasar tiempo con Bella o terminaría indignándome aún más.

Josh se rió con perversión.

— Entonces, ¿hay mucha leche guardada en el refrigerador, Edward? —bromeó y le miramos de mala gana.

— Asco, Josh, asco —dijo Mark negando con la cabeza—. Te entiendo Edward, son tiempos difíciles. Soy el único que puede aconsejarte, porque este cerdo que ves… —señaló a Josh—… folla con cualquier cosa que cuente con pechos y una buena vagina. Todavía no entiendo qué es lo que te ven las mujeres, Josh.

— Tengo mis mañas—se justificó él, molesto—. Y no me meto con cualquier cosa. Tengo mis límites, hermano.

—_CLAMIDIA_. ¿Te suena eso? —Mark estaba a punto de reírse por una anécdota oculta, Josh se quedó mudo.

Exhalé humo al mismo tiempo que Mark y Josh recibió toda la bocanada.

—Hey, ¿luzco como alguien que quiere morir de cáncer? —nos refregó en la cara, molesto por el olor.

— ¿Quieres que te diga como quién luces? —Mark de nuevo quería mofarse de él. Esta era su particular relación de años de amistad.

— Bueno, bueno —les detuve porque mi cabeza estaba martilleando y sus discusiones podían durar horas.

— Oh, perdón profesor _arrecho_. No es mi culpa que su polla ande necesitada de afecto —se mofó Josh con condescendencia.

— Chúpamela, Josh—gruñí soltando humo encima de él, a propósito. Mark se rio de esto.

— Si tan mal te encuentras, vamos por unas putas y asunto resuelto —Josh desplegó una sonrisa satisfactoria.

De nuevo, le miramos con frustración. Ya no era incredulidad, pues ya sabía que él tendía a decir ese tipo de cosas.

— A ver —empezó a explicar Mark con las manos en la mesa—. ¿Qué parte de "tiene-una-relación-_muy_-seria-con-su-novia-y-la-ama-profundamente" no has entendido todavía?

— ¡Sólo ofrezco soluciones! —se justificó él—. No vas a ganar nada sentándote aquí, quejándote de lo que ha sucedido. Si quieres follar, ve y folla a tu novia sin importar lo que esté haciendo. ¿Tan difícil es?

Mark le restó importancia porque no le parecía una solución muy acertada, pero yo permanecí quieto, deliberando esa solución. Sí, puta madre, era tan sencilla y obvia.

— Para ser un cerdo degenerado, eres brillante —asentí, dándole la razón con una sonrisa.

Josh se encogió de hombros, atribuyéndose la solución del conflicto con una estúpida sonrisa satisfactoria.

No me di cuenta hasta entonces que en poco tiempo había adoptado el vocabulario grosero de Mark y la promiscuidad obscena de Josh.

**BPOV**

Cuando terminé de sacarle fotocopias a unas últimas ediciones, las llevé hasta la oficina de uno de mis supervisores actuales y futuro compañero en edición si es que terminaban por darme el empleo.

— Eso sería todo, Swan. Gracias y ten un buen fin de semana —agradeció él, que a diferencia de mi jefe, andaba de mejor humor en las mañanas.

— Gracias, igualmente para usted —agradecí y canté victoria para mis adentros.

Antes de marcharme, tomé mis cosas y me encerré en el baño. Más precisamente, en el cubículo. Me senté encima del retrete y busqué en mi bolso la caja de cigarrillos que había comprado en la semana. Sólo me quedaba un último cigarrillo, lo tomé y lo encendí.

No es que fuese una adicta a la nicotina, pero era lo único que lograba quitarme el estrés de encima. Necesitaba hacerlo a escondidas, pues no deseaba que Edward se enterara ya ambos nos encontrábamos luchando por dejarlo. Pero lo consideré justo y necesario para la ocasión.

Aproveché para encender mi _BlackBerry_. No se me tenía permitido usar el teléfono durante las horas de trabajo, y sólo para mi comodidad decidía apagarlo para no distraerme con las vibraciones.

Me encontré con varios _WhatsApps_.

Uno era de Thomas, me había enviado una fotografía muy graciosa de una calabaza con el mensaje "Te extraño".

Me reí con ternura. Si tenía un poco abandonado a Edward, vaya que tenía abandonados a mis amigos. El otro WhatsApp era de Alice.

**Alice:**

**Ya que nunca revisas el **_**BBM**_**, tendré que ****hablarte ****por aquí: ¿Podrías llamarme cuando te desocupes? Jasper y yo queremos saber cuándo llega tu madre :D**

Hace unos días, Renée había llamado para avisarnos que, según el doctor, esta semana debía dar a luz a los pequeños… o pequeñas. Me dijo que deseaba que yo estuviese en ese preciso instante y claro que yo también lo deseaba. Pero como estaba la situación, sería algo difícil tomarme una licencia de un momento al otro para viajar hasta Florida, sobre todo cuando todavía no me encontraba trabajando en la empresa de forma oficial. Por lo que decidió trasladarse aquí y hospedarse en nuestro apartamento para ser testigo de cada momento. Al parecer, Alice y Jasper planeaban volver a Nueva York para acompañarnos.

Terminé mi cigarrillo y salí de la oficina; le envié un _WhatsApp_ a Edward.

**Bella: **

**Ya he salido del trabajo (: ****¿****deseas salir a algún lado ahora? X.**

**Edward:**

**Estoy yendo a casa, espérame allí. XO.**

¿Uhm? Qué raro. A Edward le gustaba salir a almorzar afuera, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tenía ganas de descansar un rato en casa.

Las oficinas de _Interludio_ se encontraban a pocas calles del departamento, así que no tuve problema en ir caminando hasta allí.

Llegué al departamento y me encontré a Jella jugando con la pequeña pelota de goma que le había comprado. Estaba muy concentrada en tirarla hacia algún lado.

— Hola, nena —la saludé tomándola entre mis brazos y acariciando su pelaje—. ¿Estás sola?

Inquieta como de costumbre, intentó jugar con mi cabello ahora suelto. Ella estaba acostumbrada a verme con el cabello color chocolate. Al pasar los días, la _Henna _había empezado a descolorarse, ya no se veía tan pelirrojo, aunque sí rojizo.

— Ven, te serviré un poco de leche.

Le puse la leche en su pequeño plato y la mantuve distraída mientras bebía con fervor. De a poco, ella terminaría de acostumbrarse a quedarse sola por un par de horas.

Fui hasta el dormitorio para cambiarme de ropa, suspirando satisfactoriamente al recordar que finalmente era viernes. Oí que alguien entraba por la puerta así que supuse que sería Edward.

— ¿Bella? —oí que me llamaba desde el living.

— ¡En el dormitorio! —grité mientras me quitaba la blusa de encima.

Para cuando me bajaba la falta y quedaba únicamente en ropa interior, oí sus pasos acercándose a la habitación.

— Amor, ¿qué opinas si vamos a visitar en la tarde a Thomas y a Jane? —Dije distraída, separando la blusa que estaba a punto de ponerme—. Hace mucho que no pasamos por ahí y…

De repente, sentí a Edward posicionado detrás de mí, empujando sus caderas contra las mías. Sentí su erección pegada a mi trasero y pegué un saltito de sorpresa.

— O-Oh… —me sorprendí cuando sus manos fueron directamente a mis pechos para pesarlos con suavidad.

— Uhm, tienes un culo de puta madre, Bella —ronroneó encima de mi cuello. Oí que me sonreía lascivamente mientras seguía empujando sus caderas contra mi trasero.

Gemí entrecortadamente.

_¿Y ese vocabulario sucio?_

— Qué atrevido —noté riéndome un poco. El empujón constante de sus caderas me estaba provocando de una forma asombrosa. Estábamos creando cierto ritmo del que no deseaba parar. Lo necesitaba.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres que te empiece a hablar sucio? —preguntó mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

Solté un jadeo. O un suspiro. O algo así.

Me giré para encontrarme de frente con él.

Oh señor. No le había visto esta mañana por salir al trabajo antes que él, así que no había contemplado lo que llevaba puesto. Saco, pantalón y corbata de color negro, y una camisa color salmón. Gruñí ante la vista, se veía tan sexy con esa barba que comenzaba a crecerle.

— Profesor, usted no puede decir cosas sucias —coqueteé con él acariciando su pecho de forma descendente hasta llegar a su vientre, mordiéndome el labio y siguiéndole el juego con una voz dulce.

Se mordió el labio, mirándome con profundo deseo. Le había gustado eso.

— Te has estado portando mal últimamente. Además, vistiéndote así sólo me provocas. Claro que debo castigarte con palabras sucias —ronroneó pegando su cuerpo aún más al mío. Sus manos fueron directo a mis nalgas, para acariciarlas con necesidad.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos para mordérselos. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta mis bragas, y luego hacia mi clítoris, presionando con fuerza.

Separé mis labios de su boca para poder gemir y cerrar los ojos. Eso había sido _muy_ bueno.

Él me sonrió con descaro; siguió presionando de arriba y hacia abajo con su mano sobre toda mi intimidad. Una y otra vez, creando un ritmo que me volvía loca.

— E-Edward… —gemí, indefensa, abrazando su cuello y apoyando mi rostro en donde se encontraba su corazón—. E-Estoy muy sensible, amor. Si sigues así, voy a…

— Puedo notarlo —jadeó asombrado sin detenerse—. Tus bragas están mojadas y puedo percibir tu olor.

A penas había terminado mi periodo anoche. Ni siquiera me había masturbado estos días. Sentía que si él seguía así, me correría en sus manos.

Jadeando, llevé mi mano a su erección que se marcaba en sus pantalones. Su cuerpo se tensó.

— ¿Y tú? —Suspiré sintiendo la dureza y grandeza de su miembro—. Estás hecho una piedra.

Edward soltó una risa baja.

— ¿Sabes que me he vuelto el profesor gruñón? —me contó encima de mi cabello, deteniendo un poco sus movimientos.

_¿Él?_

— ¿Por qué? —reí un poco, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo empezaba a empaparme con la caricia de su exigente mano.

— ¿Quieres oír el motivo? —oí que sonreía. Asentí y se acercó a mi oído—. Dicen que soy así porque no tengo una novia que me folle.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida por esta declaración. Le miré a la cara y él me sonreía divertido.

— Claro que tienes una —fruncí el ceño, con voz demandante—. _Yo_ soy tu novia y_ yo_ te follo.

A él le encantaba verme celosa, y disfrutaba las caricias que le proporcionaba a su miembro por encima de la tela de sus pantalones.

— Esas mocosas están equivocadas si creen que pueden meterse con _mi_ hombre —refunfuñé encima de sus labios y él se acercó a morder los míos.

Desistimos ante la tentación y le ayudé a quitarse el saco y la corbata antes de que él me tirara sobre la cama.

Sus labios eran insistentes, empezó a chupar cada rincón de mi cuerpo de una forma muy apresurada e instintiva. Mi cuello, uno de mis senos, mi vientre y por supuesto, mi intimidad que ahora se encontraba muy húmeda. Se separó solamente para quitarse la camisa, mientras yo procedía a quitarme el sostén y las bragas de un solo tirón, tirándolas hacia algún rincón de la habitación.

Cuando él se encontró completamente desnudo, aprecié la vista de su miembro con deleite. Caray, hacía un par de días que no le había visto desnudo y excitado, pero parecían _semanas_. Estaba hambrienta, y él también.

— No quiero juegos, Edward —jadeé mientras él seguía besándome con insistencia—. Estoy muy sensible, me voy a venir en pocos minutos.

— Yo tampoco —negó él sin parar de besarme—. Me siento más duro y caliente que nunca. Necesito ponértela y botar todo lo que llevo encima de una vez por todas.

_¡Uf! ¡Eso sí que había sido sucio!_

Gemí en voz alta y me apresuré a tomar su rostro con mis manos, besándolo una y otra vez. Él insistió y luego se separó de mí.

— Ponte para atrás. Quiero follarte duro, fuerte y rápido. Quiero que grites como nunca y ver ese precioso culo para azotarlo hasta que me pidas que pare —jadeó con voz ronca.

— No creo que te pida que te detengas —jadeé en voz alta, haciéndole caso y poniéndome en cuatro.

A propósito, alcé mis caderas más de la cuenta.

— Uf… —él acarició mis nalgas con deseo y yo gemí—. Mierda, no voy a cansarme de ponértela todo el día.

¡Dios mío, necesitaba que siguiese hablando sucio!

— ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, fóllame donde sea, como sea, como quieras, has que grite con locura! —ya no existía coherencia, sólo un fuerte deseo de ser tomada por este hombre.

Edward gruñó con fuerza y sentí que introducía con rapidez dos dedos en mi interior.

— ¡Ah! —jadeé abrazando con fuerza la almohada debajo de mi cuerpo, estirando mi cuerpo con placer.

Él me bombeó durante cortos segundos para luego llevar esos dedos y acariciar mi _otra _intimidad…

Abrí los ojos y evalué lo que estaba por hacer. Gemí en respuesta y sólo porque realmente estaba jodidamente frustrada, le permití que los introdujera allí y mi cuerpo entero se tensó.

— Ah, Edward… —volví a suspirar tratando de adaptarme de nuevo a una sensación de la cual ya estaba acostumbrada.

Pero el deseo pudo más y él dejó de tener esa particular consideración al ver que yo estaba dispuesta a aceptar un poco más ahora que estaba necesitada. Empezó a bombearme con fuerza. Una y otra vez, duro.

Mi cuerpo entero se sacudía y yo jadeaba en cada arremetida. No era el mismo placer que sentirlo tocándome en mi otra intimidad, pero el sólo sentir que se movía con insistencia y fuerza me excitaba considerablemente. Sin mencionar los jadeos que soltaba Edward, notablemente excitado con esto.

Separó los dedos y con esa misma mano me nalgueó fuerte. Siseé de placer.

Sentí que se movía en la cama y se posicionaba correctamente detrás de mí. Luego, tiró de las puntas de mi cabello con insistencia.

— Alza la cabeza, quiero que me mires también —pidió con arrogancia y yo acepté gimiendo.

No es que voltease la cabeza y pudiese observarlo, pero yo sabía que le excitaba verme morderme los labios con placer cuando me tomaba. ¿Y por qué no? A mí también me gustaba.

Separó bien mis piernas y en cuanto sentí la punta de su miembro, solté un jadeo deseoso. ¿Así de necesitada me encontraba?

Entró a mi cuerpo con delicadeza, con suavidad y profunda lentitud, arrancándonos varios jadeos y gemidos a ambos. _Mierda_. Mordí mi labio varias veces sintiendo que si no me contenía, una simple sacudida haría que me corriese sin control.

— Bella… —jadeó Edward—. Trata de retenerlo, será muy bueno si lo hacemos lo más que podamos.

_¿Retenerlo?_

— Oh, Dios. No me pidas eso —cerré los ojos queriendo apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

— _Créeme_ cuando te digo que será bueno —repitió aquella frase y decidí creerle.

Asentí y Edward comenzó a mover sus caderas con lentitud, adentro y afuera de mí.

Más que nada, por la emoción del momento, me permití gemir en voz alta con cada arremetida. Necesitaba liberar un poco de la fuerza que contenía para imaginar que mi vagina se quedaba quieta y no le permitía dejarse llevar porque terminaría por perderme y venirme antes que Edward.

Pero Edward aumentó las embestidas, y casi todo era un afrodisiaco. Si no eran los jadeos entrecortados de mi hermoso y apuesto novio, o los pequeños insultos que soltaba que me hacían sentir como si esto fuese algo salvaje, era el sonido de la cama rechinando contra la pared o el entrechoque de nuestros cuerpos. Maldita sea, puta mierda, ¡todo me sacaba!

— ¡Edward, maldita sea! —jadeé frustrada—. Por favor, necesito que sea rápido, n-no puedo aguantar…

Tomó esta advertencia como un cumplido y volvió a embestirme una y otra vez, ahora con fuerza.

Y en un punto, imaginé a mi intimidad renunciar al cometido que le había pedido y se dejó llevar. Me dejé llevar, y Edward se dejó llevar. En fin, fue suficiente y empezamos a follar y a gritar como dos locos mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza sobre mi trasero.

Grité varias veces su nombre cuando no pude soportarlo más y mi cuerpo entero era sacudido por el potente orgasmo que estaba sintiendo. Me quedé completamente quieta, gimiendo una y otra vez cuando Edward alcanzó el clímax, empujando lentamente mis caderas y jadeando.

Yo conocía perfectamente la anatomía de mi novio, así que supe que esto había sido tan bueno para él como lo fue para mí al sentir que se corría en grandes cantidades, vaciándose en mi interior. A esta altura, las sábanas debían estar muy sucias.

Mis uñas apretaban con fuerza las sábanas hasta que terminé de venirme. Oh, putamente glorioso.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Exclamé con ganas recostándome sobre la cama, jadeando en busca de aire—. Esto fue tan jodidamente bueno…

— Me dejaste empapado —jadeó sonriente observando la unión de nuestros cuerpos.

— ¿Yo? —Alcé una ceja—. Esa es una cuestión verdaderamente discutible, señor Cullen.

— Bueno, para tu suerte, no me interesa discutir. Quiero más —ronroneó sin esperar a que yo accediera. Se colocó entre mis piernas, separándolas y sin separarse de mi cuerpo, volvió a empujar con fuerza.

— ¡Ugh! —gemí retorciéndome en la cama. Me encontraba tan sensible que podía estar lista para… quizás tres rondas más, mínimo.

Edward se posicionó encima de mi cuerpo y siguió embistiéndome apresándome con su cuerpo. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que ya había descargado su primera frustración urgente, pero eso sólo lo había calmado para seguir insistiendo una y otra vez, sin cansarse.

Empecé a gemir con ganas, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la tremenda humedad de mi intimidad que terminaría por llevarme a un segundo orgasmo en cuestión de segundos. Aferré mis piernas a su cintura con fuerza, pegando más y más nuestros cuerpos, insistiéndole en que fuese más rápido y duro.

—Ugh, pequeña perrita insistente —jadeó Edward encima de mis labios, con una sonrisa lasciva.

—¿Qué no era una gatita? —pregunté gimiendo entre risas.

— Oh, sí —asintió él acercándose a mi cuello—. Toda una gatita traviesa.

Sólo por decir eso, llevé ambas manos a su espalda y comencé a rasguñarlo con fuerza para dejarle marcas encima. La manera en que Edward comenzó a jadear con esa puta voz ronca, me llevó por segunda vez al orgasmo, pero él no detuvo las embestidas.

— P-Por favor, no pares… no pares —jadeé enloquecida—. No pares de follarme, sigue haciéndolo, ah… todo el día… ah….

— ¡Já! No lo haré —se mofó encima de mi cuello, dejándome un segundo chupón en mi piel sensible. Luego, se separó un poco para ir hasta mi oído—. Bella…

— Edward —respondí de forma intuitiva.

— Quiero pedirte un favor —continuó jadeando—. Quiero que me permitas hacer algo.

— Dos dedos es mi única oferta, Edward —contesté negando como siempre; mi respiración me fallaba.

Él se rió y besó con dulzura aquél rincón debajo de mi oreja. Me hizo cosquillas.

— Me refiero _a lo otro_—terminó por aclarar.

Dejé que mi mente terminara de procesar la información y recordara su otra petición. Abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando lo hice y observé su rostro. Esa sí que era una propuesta _muy_ sucia.

— ¿Te va a hacer feliz? —pregunté porque en el estado en que me encontraba, podía aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de satisfacerlo.

—_Mucho_—aseguró con deseo en los ojos.

_Ah, los hombres y sus fetiches morbosos._

— Está bien —acepté asintiendo varias veces, jadeando con sus embestidas. Sólo el hecho de saber lo que haría hizo que mi vientre bajo temblara profundamente de placer.

Él desplegó esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. La sonrisa de un hombre enamorado.

Se acercó para besarme y jugar con mi lengua en una danza sin tregua mientras sus manos jugaban con mis senos una y otra vez. Sin poder creerlo, me vine por tercera vez y mis entrañas apretaron con fuerza su miembro. Edward detuvo rápidamente las embestidas y empezó a empujar lentamente cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más frecuentes. Oh, sí, le faltaba poquísimo.

Continuó gimiendo sobre mis labios y en un momento, jadeó fuerte y se separó de mi cuerpo rápidamente para arrodillarse y comenzar a darse placer a sí mismo. Me levanté de la cama y sustituí su mano por la mía. ¡Mierda jodida! Realmente lo había dejado empapado.

Finalmente, Edward jadeó alto por última vez y abrí rápidamente la boca para recibir su esencia en mi paladar.

Pero como era de esperar, se esparció por varios rincones de mi cuerpo; mi clavícula, mis pechos, mis labios y juraría que había llegado hasta mi mejilla. Y yo no paraba de bombearlo hasta que llevé su miembro a mi boca, degustándolo. Sospeché que había pedido esto porque con tanta abstinencia, se vendría mucho. Oh, Edward morboso….

La fresa del postre fue sentir mi propia esencia en su miembro. Hasta el momento, creo que jamás habíamos hecho algo tan sucio como esto y definitivamente, le atribuía a la extrema confianza que sentíamos el uno con el otro. Yo, bajo ninguna circunstancia, sería capaz de hacer o mirar esto si no fuese con Edward, el hombre que amaba.

Cuando terminamos, él jadeó esperando a que su respiración se normalizara y yo aproveché para quitarme lo poco que había saltado en mi mejilla. Y por qué no, llevarlo a mi boca, sólo para provocarlo.

La forma en que me miró fue algo que ocultaba muchos sentimientos. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo de una forma casi ilógica, casi increíble y casi irremediable. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo —confesó encima de mi cuello y luego me miró a los ojos, de nuevo con esa hermosa le regalé la misma.

—Uhm, no lo sé. ¿Sólo lo dices porque quieres hacer cosas sucias conmigo? —jugué con él abrazando su cuello. Me abrazó la espalda baja.

— No, en serio —negó sin ánimos de bromear, enterrando su rostro sobre mi hombro, en mi cuello—. Te quiero siempre, conmigo.

— Oh, te pusiste tierno —me reí abrazándolo con más fuerza y rascando su cuello. Luego, confesé en su oído—. Yo deseo que seas mi único hombre.

Se separó de mí y me miró con calidez.

— Si me dejas, lo seré —prometió tomando mi mano con lealtad.

Mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y sentí muchas ganas de apresarlo entre mis brazos para siempre. Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso pasional, lento pero muy sensual.

— Te ayudo a limpiarte —ofreció cuando nos separamos y fue a buscar los pañuelos desechables.

Cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a hacer cientos de suciedades si contaba con un caballero como Edward.

Me senté en la cama con los brazos detrás de mi cuerpo, apoyados en el colchón y dejé que él se dedicara a limpiar mi cuerpo. No esperaba que también lo hiciese en mi intimidad, y esa era una tarea muy difícil de hacer ya me provocaba y a su vez le provocaba a él. Nos dedicamos miradas juguetonas mientras tanto, hasta que no resistió y se acercó para besarme.

— Qué hermosa eres —dijo.

— Tú me haces sentir hermosa —respondí intuitivamente y volvió a acercarse para besarme. Pero esta vez, se notaban las dobles intensiones.

_Oh, gran viernes, apenas habíamos comenzado._

Me separé de él y me levanté de la cama, completamente desnuda.

— Voy a traer algo de la cocina. ¿Quieres algo en especial? —propuse mordiéndome el labio inferior, con una sonrisa lasciva.

Él sonrió de la misma forma.

— Creo que podrás manejártelas tú sola —me guiñó el ojo.

Riendo, corrí hasta la cocina a buscar algo de buena comida. No me incomodaba pasear desnuda por nuestro departamento, pero todavía me intimidaba estar así frente a los ojos instigadores de Jella. Ella sabía lo que hacía y me miraba como si le debiera una explicación.

— Acostúmbrate. Me gusta andar desnuda —refunfuñé hacia ella.

Ella me regaló un maullido pero no estuve segura de lo que quería decir. Tomé crema batida, una banana y chocolate líquido y volví hasta el dormitorio. Edward yacía recostado con los brazos detrás de su cuello y una sonrisa de ensueño.

— ¿Le hablabas a Jella? —me preguntó con casualidad.

— Sólo arreglaba un par de cuestiones con ella —me limité a contestar mientras colocaba lo que había traído en la cama. Se levantó para acercarse un poco a mí.

**(3)**Oí que había puesto música muy por lo bajo. Sonaba muy erótica.

— Oh, sugestivo —aprobé.

— Está en mi pila de "música para follar" —contestó simplemente.

— Creo que más tarde inspeccionaré esa lista —respondí entrecerrando los ojos.

Tomé el embase con chocolate y lo esparcí sobre mis pechos de forma accidental. Edward me miró con deseo y se acercó para enterrar su rostro allí y comenzar a chuparlos y morderlos lentamente. Gemí sintiendo el placer de su toque romántico, dejándome llevar por la canción que definitivamente era un estimulante adherido.

Más tarde, agarré la banana y comencé a pelarla entera. Tiré la cáscara en un rincón del dormitorio y le esparcí chocolate encima.

— Prueba —le ofrecí y él me miró con cierta incredulidad. Pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.

Mordió una parte de la banana y la masticó. ¿Por qué me parecía excitante el hecho de verle comer cualquier cosa? Debía ser esa maldita mandíbula cuadrada que tanto me ponía.

Yo jugué un rato y lamí con lentitud el chocolate encima de la banana. Mis ojos miraban fijamente aquella mandíbula que comenzaba a tensarse por la excitación. Me aseguré de darle una buena vista de la punta de mi lengua y de mis labios chupando la punta de la banana con suavidad.

Edward soltó un fuerte jadeo y su cuerpo tembló.

—Uff. Desearía que esa fuese mi polla —me miró con perversión.

— Oh, pues no creo que mi novio me deje hacerlo contigo —hice un puchero fingido.

— Ese imbécil no tiene por qué enterarse —chasqueó la lengua, sin quitar su sonrisa picarona.

— Ten cuidado. Dicen que es muy gruñón —le advertí—. Dicen que es porque no folla.

— ¿No folla a una preciosura como tú? —se indignó falsamente—. ¡Sí que es un idiota!

— Pero yo lo amo profundamente —dije con dulzura.

— Bastardo con suerte —negó una y otra vez.

Mis ojos fueron a su cintura. Uh.

— Aunque… puedo hacer una excepción contigo. Parece que necesitas una mano —alcé mis cejas sugestivamente.

— O una boca —ronroneó él mirándome con malicia.

Me tragué un gemido.

— Si sabes cuál es mi número favorito, te concederé la oportunidad —probé en decir, coqueta.

— ¿Sesenta y nueve? —él respondió sonriendo con lujuria.

_Vaya que congeniábamos muy bien._

— Parece que tenemos un ganador —me reí y me acerqué tomando su cuello para besarle con ganas, antes de posicionarme encima de su cuerpo.

Tomó firmemente mis caderas mientras yo tomaba su miembro con mi mano. Él se adelantó y comenzó a lamer cada lado de mis labios inferiores y entre jadeos, chupé la base de su miembro.

Justo cuando le estaba agarrando la emoción al momento, oímos que el timbre del departamento sonaba. Lo ignoramos hasta que se hizo insistente y golpearon la puerta.

— ¡Ugh! —gruñí molesta. Edward suspiró encima de mi intimidad y eso no ayudó demasiado.

Nos separamos y le indiqué que yo iría a atender, porque la erección de Edward tardaría un par de minutos en bajar. Qué lamentable.

Me puse una bata encima y corrí hasta la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

La abrí y toda la calentura de mi cuerpo se fue de forma inmediata.

— ¡Hola, tesoro! —saludó mamá, sonriéndome, con Phil a su lado sosteniendo varias valijas.

* * *

.

*** Stand Up de Comedy Central:** El Stand UpComedy es un estilo de comedia donde el comediante se dirige directamente al público presente, de esta forma se establecen pequeños diálogos entre el comediante y el público, generando un clima de diversión, donde los espectadores participan más activamente y se sienten parte del espectáculo… Comedy Central es una empresa que posee un canal de televisión donde los transmite.

******** RenselaerPolutechnicInstitute****: **Conocido como "RPI", es una de las principales instituciones de Nueva York que se dedica a la docencia y a la investigación, especialmente en ciencia e ingeniería.

**.**

**El lemmon más fuerte que he escrito honestamente... pero creo que es algo entendible si es una pareja que lleva años y confianza por encima. Sean buenas y estudien para el Profesor Cullen :)**


	5. Bebés a Bordo

**THE HOPSCOTCH'S SEVENTH FLOOR**

**#TH7F**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Me adjudico la historia y un par de personajes.**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (gracias por todo nena!) (Betas FFTH)**

.

**Playlist:**

**(1) Be my baby – The Ronettes. **

**(2) Walking on sunshine – Katrina and the waves.**

**(3) Here comes the sun – The Beatles.**

**(4) Stand by me – John Lennon.**

**(5) Blackbird – The Beatles.**

**(6) BabyDoll – The Fratellis.**

**BPOV**

Me paré en seco al observar a mi madre y a Phil sonriéndome, como si en ese momento estuviese vistiendo algo más que una simple bata celeste por sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Phil! ¿Q-Qué ha-hacen aquí? —pregunté cruzándome de brazos para evitar que la bata se abriera, pese a que estuviese ceñida en la cintura.

Me hice a un costado para que ellos ingresaran.

— Cariño, te avisamos que estaríamos aquí esta semana, ¿cuál es la novedad? —mi madre planteó la frase mientras ingresaba acariciando intuitivamente su barriga de nueve meses.

Phil cargaba dos maletas enormes sin ningún problema a la vez que me sonreía a modo de saludo.

— ¡Vaya! Este departamento sí que es hermoso, cariño —Renée apreció con lentitud la estructura del living con asombro y aprobación.

— Oh, gracias —agradecí, frunciendo el ceño.

¿A ninguno le sorprendía verme casi desnuda? ¿Por qué actuaban con tanta naturalidad? Ella había dicho que pasaría esta semana en Nueva York, pero en ningún momento había especificado que sería a partir del día de hoy.

Justo como si lo hubiese preguntado en voz alta, Renée observó la bata. Me sonrojé cuando supe que haría un comentario al respecto.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes, cielo. No los interrumpiremos —dijo restándole importancia. Todavía tenía ganas de observar la pintura de la cocina.

Detestaba cuando mamá hacía comentarios de ese tipo; simplemente me fastidiaban e incomodaban. Sería mejor cambiar de tema rápidamente o me sentiría más avergonzada aún.

— Bueno, ¿dónde podemos colocar nuestras cosas? —ella preguntó, buscando con la mirada algún pasillo donde se encuentre la habitación donde se suponían debían quedarse.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo rayos íbamos a saber que vendrían el día de hoy, cuando Edward apareció vistiendo una camiseta y pantalones de algodón. Bueno, al menos él había tenido tiempo para cambiarse al oír a mi madre.

— ¡Ah! ¡Edward! ¿Cómo estás, querido? —ella le saludó en cuanto él se acercó, abrazándole con cariño. Él le respondió levemente incómodo porque mi madre actuaba como si no tuviese una barriga enorme encima y como el caballero que era, intentaba no presionarla.

— B-Bien, señora Dwyer —respondió Edward con una sonrisa educada. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba incómodo y sorprendido por su presencia.

Mamá le frunció el ceño, golpeándole en el hombro.

— Ya te he dicho que me llames Renée. El "señora" no me sienta —chasqueó la lengua ella.

En eso tenía razón. A sus espaldas la llamábamos así. Es decir, bajo ningún aspecto ella podía ser vista como una "señora", pero Edward siempre mantenía la cortesía.

— Oh… ¡te has dejado la barba! —ella notó acariciando la barba que comenzaba a crecerle en el mentón. Edward volvió a sonreír educadamente, incómodo.

— Eh, sí… no teníamos idea que… iban a venir, por eso estamos impresentables —comentó él rascándose el cuello, frunciendo los labios a modo de disculpa.

— Le avisamos a Bella hace como dos horas —Renée me miró frunciendo el ceño. Le devolví la mirada confundida—. Te llamamos como diez veces y como no atendías, te dejamos varios mensajes en tu teléfono. ¿No los has leído?

Mientras Edward explicaba que no habíamos tenido tiempo para poner una línea telefónica en el departamento, recordé que siempre llevaba el _BlackBerry_ en modo "silencioso" y no había tenido tiempo de cambiarlo ya que Edward me tomó por sorpresa.

— Sí… bueno, creo que no revisé mi teléfono —comenté ahora avergonzándome. Si no hubiésemos tenido ese arranque erótico podría haberme puesto ropa interior para recibirlos, al menos.

— Bueno, si causamos molestias, no tenemos problema en ir a un hotel, cariño —ella era honesta y no quería ocasionarnos problemas. Es decir, la bata y el que Edward apestase a sexo ahora mismo delataba lo que acababan de interrumpir.

— No, no, mamá —negué al mismo tiempo que Edward—. El hotel no es una opción. Te quedas aquí.

— Por supuesto que no hay problema en que se queden —aseguró Edward—. Tenemos una habitación de huéspedes por el pasillo.

— Gracias, tesoro —agradeció mi madre—. Es que la doctora nos dijo que esta semana podría ser _la semana_, e insistías tanto en estar en ese momento. Si vieras lo mucho que la doctora se decepcionó al saber que no estaría en el momento del parto porque íbamos a venir a…

Ella estaba terminando de explicarnos cuando se detuvo abruptamente con una expresión alarmada. Respiró hondo y se llevó las manos por sobre su vientre; todos nos asustamos.

— No, está bien — nos aseguró ladeando una sonrisa—. Es una contracción. Ya pasó.

Volvió a respirar hondo unos segundos más tarde.

— Como decía, la doctora se puso triste porque no va a poder presenciar el parto… —continuó ella como si nada hubiese ocurrido en ese momento.

— ¡Mamá! Tuviste una contracción, por el amor de Dios. ¡Siéntate! —me enfadé y le ofrecí uno de los sillones del living para que se sentara.

No podía comprender como Renée llevaba nueve meses cargando dos bebés y todavía no era consciente de la fragilidad de su cuerpo a esta altura del campeonato.

— Relájate, Bella. Ya estoy acostumbrada —ella le restó importancia, sentándose. Phil la acompañaba en todo momento, controlando sus movimientos como si la protegiera—. La doctora dijo que no debía estresarme, sobre todo en estos últimos tramos.

— Un par de días y todo acabará. O mejor dicho, comenzará —Phil mencionó esto tomando la mano de mi madre, ambos se sonrieron. Definitivamente él era el más ansioso por ese momento.

Mamá suspiró con alivio.

— Sí que es todo un trabajo cargar a estos dos —decía mientras acariciaba su barriga, como si estuviese agotada. Pero nunca borró la sonrisa optimista de su rostro. Eso me calmaba un poco más.

Ella nos observó durante unos segundos.

— Ustedes no se preocupen por nosotros. Pretendan que ni siquiera estamos aquí. Vayan y terminen con lo que estaban —sonrió sin problema.

Edward y yo nos miramos lentamente, completamente incómodos.

— Eh… no, ya habíamos terminado, mamá —contesté sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiéndome tonta por decir esto; pero era la única forma de que ella no se hiciese problema por nosotros—. Solamente déjanos cambiarnos de ropa y ya estaremos aquí.

Nos excusamos con una falsa sonrisa y ellos nos la devolvieron. Edward y yo entramos al dormitorio y cerramos la puerta.

Con pesar, él se echó encima de la cama desordenada, apoyando su rostro contra la almohada. Se golpeó varias veces contra ella, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

— Lo sé, mal momento —contesté yo mientras tomaba mi _BlackBerry_ y revisaba todas las llamadas y mensajes en el buzón.

Oí que Edward olía la almohada y dudaba durante unos segundos.

— Las sábanas apestan —me informó.

— Sí, mejor dámelas. Las lavaré —asentí, recordando lo sucias que debían estar después del pequeño espectáculo que habíamos montado.

Él sacó las dos sábanas que cubrían la cama y las fundas de las almohadas. Me las entregó y yo las enrollé en un bollo.

— Y también deberíamos bañarnos —comentó oliendo su camiseta.

Y yo que esperaba tomar un baño con él en la noche… después de una increíble sesión de sexo. En verdad era lamentable.

Edward dejó que yo entrara a la ducha primero. Una situación que se había hecho una costumbre en nosotros era bañarnos con la puerta abierta, para poder conversar con el otro.

— Es una lástima que hayamos perdido este fin de semana —comenté de mala gana mientras esparcía el shampoo de mango que él tanto odiaba – por haber cambiado el de fresas – por sobre mi cabello.

Después de unos segundos, él respondió acercándose a mí.

— Podríamos hacerlo —dijo, soltando la propuesta al aire, dudando.

Necesité sacar mi rostro de la ducha para mirarle a la cara, incrédula.

— Digo, en las noches —especificó rápidamente.

— Edward, mi madre va a dar a luz en cualquier momento —respondí aclarando—. No podemos distraernos.

Volví a entrar a la ducha, suspirando y terminando de enjuagar mi cabello.

— Además, no quiero hacerlo si ella está aquí —murmuré esto último en voz baja, algo avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué no? Ya la oíste: Es nuestro propio espacio —Edward protestó de mala gana.

— Porque podrían oírnos —refunfuñé sonrojándome.

Oí que Edward se reía.

— No pensabas _eso_ cuando fuimos a su casa el año pasado —me recordó con descaro.

Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente en seguida cuando, efectivamente, recordé que lo habíamos hecho en mi habitación sin importarnos si alguien nos oía. Hombre, esa cama sí que rechinaba.

— Era otra situación —repliqué, realmente sin pensar en una buena respuesta.

—Tsk, Bella, no uses excusas —protestó Edward nuevamente, ahora de malhumor.

No era una opción discutible.

— ¡Edward, no lo haremos con mi madre viviendo aquí! —Exclamé por sobre el ruido de la ducha y siseé de dolor cuando un poco del shampoo me entró en el ojo—. ¡Ah!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, alarmado.

— ¡Me entró shampoo en el ojo! —Me quejé gruñendo mientras llevaba ambas manos a mi ojo derecho—. ¡Puta madre!

Oí que volvía a reírse. Ahora de mí.

— Sigue riéndote así y no tendremos sexo en todo el fin de semana, chico listo —respondí a sus risas, con un pésimo humor.

— Sabes que puedo entrar a la ducha y _hacértelo _rápido —Edward se jactó creídamente.

_Diablos, tenía razón._

— No —refuté rápidamente—. Cerraré la puerta de la ducha por las dudas.

Cerré la puerta para asegurarme de que no se hiciera el travieso e ingresara adentro. Con un Edward desnudo y mojado, podía distraerme hasta altas horas del día, y eso no era conveniente ahora que necesitaba atender a mi madre. No era lo más sabio.

— Bueno, estás chistando mucho. Sal rápido que quiero bañarme también —exigió y sentí que se acercaba a la ducha.

Y lo hizo.

Iba a abrir la puerta, y en cuanto lo vi completamente desnudo, me alarmé.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Espera! —Intenté empujar con mis manos la puerta para que no la abriera—. Ya salgo, no entres.

Edward me miró incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber, confundido.

— Porque si entras, voy a terminar follándote —respondí mordiéndome el labio—. Así que… lárgate.

Reaccionó unos segundos más tardes y se echó a reír. Estaba terminando de enjuagarme cuando él se posicionó a un costado para esperar.

Su espalda ancha, sus fuertes brazos, el vello en su pecho y esa barba que mataba; me estaban distrayendo verdaderamente.

— ¿Puedes esperar en otro lugar? Me estás provocando ahora mismo —pedí a modo de favor.

— ¡No estoy haciendo nada! —explicó él, riéndose. Se lo pedí juntando ambas manos como si fuese a orar. Él bufó y se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda.

_Pero qué espalda, la puta madre…._

— Ay, no. No me des la espalda —gemí lamentándome, tapándome los ojos con las manos. ¡Bajo ningún aspecto podía concentrarme con él ahí!

— Bella, termina el maldito baño o entro y te follo —me avisó él con seriedad, pero a juzgar por el movimiento de sus hombros, se estaba riendo.

— Bueno, bueno —contesté y me apresuré en tomar la esponja, echarle jabón líquido encima y pasarla por el resto de mi cuerpo.

Cuando terminé de enjuagarme por completo, no cerré la llave porque Edward aprovecharía para bañarse con el agua tibia. Tomé la toalla de afuera y me la puse encima antes de salir de la ducha. Salí, encontrándome con Edward en el camino.

Por algún motivo – quizás el mismo por el que habíamos empezado ese arranque erótico un par de horas atrás – nos observamos durante unos largos segundos. Su barba, su mandíbula tensa, sus ojos de ensueño, su melena despeinada… ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado; él me estaba observando con deseo la cintura, los senos y luego el rostro. Más específicamente, los labios. Me los mordí.

Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

— No, no, no. Mejor no —negué rápidamente y me di la vuelta para salir despavorida del baño.

Oí que él se reía mientras se bañaba y canturreaba alguna canción. Pero yo únicamente me concentré en secarme y en vestirme. Con ese hombre fácilmente podía distraerme.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, fui hasta el living para atender a mi madre y a Phil. Los encontré sentados, Phil estaba escribiendo una lista con un bolígrafo mientras mi madre lo leía.

Murmuraban algo así como: "Invitaciones… listo".

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunté sonriendo, intentando averiguar qué era lo que planeaban hacer ahora.

— Nada importante, cariño —contestó Renée—. Solamente estamos viendo si faltan cosas para el _Baby Shower._

— ¡Oh! —Sonreí con curiosidad—. Eso es fantástico. ¿Y cuándo lo harán?

— Este domingo, corazón —respondió mi madre mirándome por sobre la pequeña libreta en donde tenían la lista de cosas necesarias.

Me quedé muda.

— Esperen, ¿qué? —pregunté atónita.

— Sí. Hicimos una en Florida y creímos necesario hacer una pequeña aquí, contigo —ella se encogió de hombros.

— Sí, pero… eh… ¿dónde la harán? ¿Aquí? —pregunté señalando el espacio donde nos encontrábamos.

— Por supuesto —respondió ella, como si fuese obvio. Pero en cuanto vio mi expresión, dudó—. A menos que quieras que lo hagamos en otro lugar.

— No, no. Está bien —respondí frunciendo el ceño. Si se hospedaban aquí, debían hacer el Baby Shower aquí.

Ella sacó algo del pequeño bolso que cargaba consigo. Era una tarjeta.

— Esta es la tarjeta que íbamos a entregarles —me la tendió y yo la recibí.

Aproveché para leerla con determinación. Era blanca con detalles amarillos. Invitaban al "Baby Shower de Renée y Phil Dwyer" este domingo trece a las 13:00hs. Y la dirección era nuestro departamento.

Leí de nuevo la solapa de la tarjeta. Esta era la tarjeta que supuestamente Edward y yo recibiríamos. ¿Por qué no llegó a tiempo?

Pero la verdadera pregunta era quiénes vendrían y por qué lo celebrábamos tan pronto, si acababan de llegar.

— Pero, ¿por qué este domingo? ¿No te parece muy pronto? —planteé.

— Esa tarjeta las he enviado hace una semana. Para ese entonces no sabíamos la dirección de este departamento, así que decidí llamarte directamente—explicó ella.

— Sí, pero… ¿Qué hay de Carlisle y Esme? Ellos siempre hacen planes con sus amigos los fines de semanas. ¿Crees que puedan asistir? — esa era mi gran duda.

— ¡Absolutamente! Es más, Esme fue quien insistió en hacer una pequeña reunión. No queríamos causarles problemas porque creímos que aquí estaríamos bien, pero se ofreció en preparar la comida para la fiesta. Fue muy considerado de su parte —destacó, recordando con dulzura.

O sea que todos estaban al tanto, menos nosotros dos. Fantástico.

— Supongo que está bien, entonces —fruncí el ceño volviendo a leer la invitación. El color siempre era imprescindible. Y esta vez, habían optado por uno donde yo no sabía si se trataba del Baby Shower de dos niños, dos niñas o un niño y una niña. ¿Mamá se habría percatado de aquél detalle?

— Relájate un poco más, Isabella—me aconsejó con un tono maternal.

Quizás ella estaba acostumbrada a esto, pero yo no. Mis ojos se fijaron en el bulto en su vientre y a las dos personitas que esperaban por salir de allí. Todavía no podía creer que mi madre iba a cuidar de ellos. Me había hecho a la idea hasta hace unos meses, pero de nuevo, me estaba tomando muy desprevenida.

Renée olfateó algo en el ambiente.

—Mmm… ¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sentí el olor… Barbacoa.

— Es el vecino de arriba que cocina barbacoa todos los viernes —respondí, recordándolo tediosamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Carne! La sola idea hace que mi estómago gruña —ella sonó feliz.

— Si quieres puedo preparar un poco de carne con ensalada —me encogí de hombros, proponiendo con el mismo optimismo que ella—. Así Phil descansa un rato.

Bromeé, sabiendo que él se encargaba de deleitar a Renée con sus recientes talentos culinarios, ahora que debía atender los inusuales antojos de ella que comenzaban a desaparecer.

Él hizo un gesto de alivio y agradecimiento al que yo respondí entre risas. Dejé que ellos vieran la televisión un rato y conversaran mientras ingresaba a la cocina.

Revisando el refrigerador, me di cuenta que no teníamos suficiente carne para que los cuatro almorzáramos, y la lechuga tampoco era suficiente. Solamente habíamos comprado para que dos personas convivan.

Me puse a escribir en una pequeña libreta las cosas que serían necesarias para preparar la comida, mientras Edward aparecía con una camiseta blanca y unos jeans demasiado ajustados a su cintura para mi gusto. Un buen gusto, por cierto. Se estaba secando el cabello y no se había afeitado, como era de esperarse.

— Edward, prepararemos un poco de carne y ensalada hoy —le avisé—. Como no tenemos suficiente para los cuatro, te haré una lista de víveres para que vayas de compras, ¿okay?

Para mi sorpresa, él puso una mala cara y suspiró.

— ¿No podemos ir ambos, verdad? —preguntó como última alternativa.

— No puedo, voy a ponerme a cocinar lo que quedó de carne —expliqué confundida.

¿Es que no quería ir?

— Es que temo no hacer bien las compras esta vez — se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos. Lucía tan apenado que podía comérmelo a besos.

— Edward, eres un hombre adulto de 26 años —le recordé con seriedad—. Podrás arreglártelas solo en un supermercado. Además, ya has hecho barbacoas antes, ¿no?

Edward frunció los labios como respuesta. Me miraba como si se excusara.

_Dios._

— Ay, Edward… Qué bueno que eres un doctor atractivo —negué para mí misma, riéndome. ¿Quién decía que Edward Cullen no tenía defectos?

— Ya sabía que únicamente me quieres por mi título y mi apariencia física —me estaba regalando esa mirada de perrito triste… teatralmente.

—Oh, no seas hipócrita —le fruncí el ceño—. Tú estás conmigo porque lavo, plancho, cocino y porque según tú, tengo un buen trasero.

Me devolvió una sonrisa abierta. Degenerado.

— Un increíble trasero —elogió él y se acercó para nalguearme tranquilamente. Esta vez no dolió, pero lo hizo muy cerca de mi centro y eso me hizo temblar.

— No, no. Edward, no me toques —pedí mordiéndome el labio.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

— Porque todavía sigo muy sensible y no quiero que mi madre nos venga con el discurso de tomar precauciones. Resulta verdaderamente traumático —confesé por lo bajo.

— Tomamos precauciones —afirmó Edward, siendo consciente de esto.

—"Tomamos" me suena a manada —bufé con descaro y una sonrisa traviesa. Yo era la única tomando precauciones al consumir mis anticonceptivos.

—Hey, yo tomo la precaución de no follarte todo el día —se acercó a mi cuerpo y me abrazó la espalda, salpicando de besos mi cuello—. No podrías sentarte en días.

Me reí.

— Ni tú podrías caminar —desafié, alzando una ceja a su rostro que estaba pegado al mío.

— Bien dicho —rió y besó mi sien, antes de separarse de mí. Observó la lista que ya había armado—. ¿Es todo esto?

—Sip. Trata de conseguir el pan en una panadería porque el del supermercado se pone seco —le aconsejé.

— Sin problemas —contestó él besándome en los labios castamente—. ¡Deséame suerte!

— ¡Suerte! —se la deseé, riéndome al sentir que era un pequeño que acababa de enfrascarse en una aventura.

.

La convivencia con mi madre y Phil no fue tan ligera como muy en el fondo creí que sería. Debíamos estar al tanto de cualquier signo que Renée presentara; con las maletas listas para llevarla directo a emergencias cada vez que tenía una contracción. Ella decía conocerse lo suficiente para saber cuándo era el momento y cuándo no. Yo lucía tan preocupada que cualquiera pensaría que era yo la que estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Y, por supuesto, no tuvimos tiempo para continuar con aquello que habíamos comenzado el viernes, porque era de mala educación no pasar esa noche con mi familia, poniéndolos al tanto sobre nuestra mudanza, mi nuevo y tedioso trabajo, el nuevo trabajo de Edward enseñando a estudiantes… había muchas cosas que compartir.

**(1)** El Baby Shower comenzó precisamente ese domingo soleado a las 13:00hs.

Los primeros en llegar fueron, por supuesto, mis suegros. Esme había traído comida lista para ser calentada o ensaladas para ser preparadas con ayuda de su esposo. Trajeron regalos con ellos. Phil se los agradeció en cuanto los aceptó y los dejó en una pequeña mesa donde sería colocado el resto.

Bajo ningún aspecto, yo debía desviar la mirada a esa mesa; ya que fácilmente terminaría por descubrir el sexo de los bebés observando el color de los regalo.

Los segundos en llegar fueron Thomas y Jane. Él cargaba dos cajas envueltas en papel de regalo color rojo y por unos segundos dudé.

— El rojo puede ser un color femenino y masculino, así que no puedes criticarlo —respondió rápidamente, poniéndome los ojos en blanco mientras ingresaba. Era una pequeña petición que le había pedido al resto de los invitados, pero no estaba segura de que iban a tomarlo en cuenta.

Jane apareció detrás de él y me saludó con un amistoso abrazo. Hacía días que no la veía, pero había hablado con ella por teléfono la noche anterior.

— ¿Cómo estás con…? Bueno, ya sabes —pregunté con curiosidad al ver que había llegado en compañía de Thomas sin ninguna incomodidad. No hablábamos mucho de él cuando conversábamos por teléfono.

— Bien, supongo —suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándolo a lo lejos—. Estamos muy bien, hacemos algunas actividades juntos.

— ¿En serio? —esto me interesó.

— Sí… —ella respondió dudando—. Me cepilla el cabello, me ayuda con mi guardarropas y ayer me pintó las uñas.

Jane me enseñó el perfecto verde musgo en sus pequeñas uñas.

— Oh. Entiendo —intenté no reírme en voz alta.

— Es lo mejor, así empiezo a desinteresarme por él —ella comentó con una sonrisa optimista. Mientras más femeninas fueran las actividades que compartían, más fácil sería dejar de verlo como un hombre y sí como un hermano o un mejor amigo gay. No le dije, pero intuía que Thomas hacía esto a propósito.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta para acercarme hasta la cocina con Jane, cuando sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta al acercarse rápidamente a ella.

La abrí y encontré a una joven de piel pálida y cabello rubio atado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran claros y por su forma de vestir, un mameluco encima de su camiseta blanca, tuve la impresión de que era una chica humilde.

— ¡Hola! —saludó estrechando mi mano. Se la acepté, confundida—. Lamento no haberme presentado antes, soy Tara, la vecina de al lado.

— Ah, hola. ¿Qué tal? —Sonreí, dándome cuenta que hasta entonces, Edward y yo no habíamos conocido a ningún vecino del edificio.

— Bien — se encogió de hombros. No debía tener más de veinte años—. Estaba pasando por aquí y no pude evitar ver el cartel.

Señaló a la pequeña cigüeña con la frase "Bienvenidos" que habíamos colocado en la puerta.

— Únicamente quería pasar a felicitarte —puso una bonita sonrisa y me trató como si yo fuese la embarazada.

— ¡Oh, no! —corregí rápidamente, riéndome—. No es por mí, es por mi madre. Ella es de Florida, pero estamos festejando el Baby Shower aquí.

— ¡Ah! Ya veo —se rió a modo de disculpa—. Bueno… supongo que felicidades a tu madre, entonces.

— Gracias —acepté, sintiendo que me caía bien.

— ¿A qué te dedicas? —preguntó ella con interés.

— Trabajo en una editorial como correctora —me limité a contestar—. ¿Tú?

— ¡Luces muy joven para ser una profesional! —sonrió frunciendo el ceño—. Soy estudiante universitaria. En fin, si necesitas algo, estoy en la puerta de al lado —señaló con su dedo pulgar a la izquierda—. Por cierto, hay un vecino que se mudó aquí hace poco también y que es tremendamente apuesto.

¿Teníamos vecinos de nuestra edad? No me había fijado.

— ¿No sabes en qué piso vive? Tiene el cabello cobrizo, barba, ojos de ensueño, una voz hermosa y es muy, pero muy educado —ella en verdad quería saber de quién se trataba.

_Estaba sospechando…_

— Y dicen que es doctor o profesor, creo —continuó emocionada.

_Oh, vaya._

—Sip, es mi novio —asentí sonriendo incómoda.

Ella me miró incrédula. No sé si porque no creía que yo era capaz de tener un hombre así de apuesto a mi lado o porque sentía vergüenza por haber metido la pata.

Vi a Edward pasar cerca de la entrada y lo llamé.

— Edward, ven un segundo —sonreí como si nada hubiese sucedido y él se acercó con interés a la entrada y miró a Tara.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Él era quien describía, efectivamente.

— Ella es nuestra vecina, Tara. Él es mi novio, Edward —los presenté sin problema.

— Sí, te crucé varias veces en el ascensor —Edward sonrió con simpatía, como siempre cuando saludaba a desconocidos. Estrechó su mano—. Mucho gusto.

— M-Mucho gusto —sonrió ella, encandilada por su belleza. Hoy usaba una camiseta blanca que se adhería muy bien a su pecho.

— Bueno, mejor vuelvo. Dejé prendida la cocina —señaló su apartamento—. Un placer conocerlos y… lo siento tanto —se disculpó hacia mí, arrepintiéndose por haber mirado a mi novio.

— No hay problema —le sonreí en respuesta, asegurándole que no pasaba nada. Inconscientemente, agarré a Edward de la cintura como si estuviese cuidando a mi perro o algo así.

Se despidió rápidamente.

— Qué amable. ¿Por qué pidió disculpas? —me preguntó Edward.

— Porque casi tira una maceta a nuestro balcón —respondí cerrando la puerta.

— Pero… ¿no vive al lado? —Edward se confundió.

—Hey, ¿me acompañas a ponerle glaseado al pastel? —ofrecí, cambiando rápidamente de tema con una sonrisa.

— Bueno —sonrió él como si fuese un niño de diez años.

Al rato, llegó Emmett, pero sin Rosalie. Ella me había enviado un mensaje en el _BBM_ excusándose por no venir hoy al estar ocupada haciendo un trabajo para mañana. Le dije que no había problema porque no era tan allegada a mi madre, pero sospeché que aquello tenía que ver con sus peleas con Emmett. Ojalá que no.

Mientras todos almorzábamos el pollo que Esme había preparado, los adultos predominaron la conversación, contando viejas anécdotas de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños.

El problema fue que los únicos hijos presentes éramos Edward y yo. Así que toda la conversación se enfocó en encontrar un modo para avergonzarnos.

—Recuerdo cuando Edward tenía cuatro años. Tomó mi lápiz labial rojo y se pintó los labios por completo —contaba Esme entre risas.

Todos nos reímos, en especial Emmett. Edward frunció el ceño.

— Lo hice porque quería imitar a un estúpido payaso de la televisión —se excusó, obviamente molesto por nuestras risas.

— Sí, pero lo más gracioso fue que te pintaste perfectamente —contaba mi suegra volviéndose a reír—. Mi padre era muy estricto, se molestó tanto por eso que decidió encerrarle durante una hora en el baño. Pobrecito, lloró muchísimo.

— Le tenía mucho miedo al abuelo —confesó recordando aquello con preocupación. Ahora comprendía el motivo.

— También recuerdo que Edward, por algún motivo, guardaba tierra en sus bolsillos y luego se la comía —Carlisle participó en la conversación y las risas se hicieron presentes.

Edward lucía avergonzado por las anécdotas. A mí me parecía de lo más tierno.

— Bella era igual. Ella comía arena —contó mi madre riéndose.

_¿En serio?_

— Sí, cielo. Sucedió luego de que tuviéramos que vender sus hámsteres. Compramos dos hermanos y se reprodujeron en menos de un mes —comentaba Renée con asombro—. Bella se puso muy triste por eso.

¿Tuve hámsteres?

— Oh, eso no es nada —Esme le restó importancia—. Edward lloró durante un mes entero cuando Rosalie echó sal en su pecera, matando a su pez dorado.

Nos reímos asombrados, pero Edward recordó lentamente aquello y puso una mueca triste.

— Oh, Marty… sí, lo recuerdo —se apenó.

Entre risas, continuaron con las anécdotas de los pequeños mellizos Rosalie y Jasper, únicamente para que Renée y Phil estuvieran al tanto de cómo manejarse con dos pequeños, o pequeñas, o lo que sea.

Thomas había sacado su cámara _Nikkon _y había comenzado a grabar mensajes para que "los bebés lo vieran en el futuro"

Filmó primero a mi madre y a Phil.

— Ok, pequeños… hoy es un hermoso día soleado… es domingo —aclaró mi madre recordando, sentada en el sillón, siendo abrazada por Phil, quien estaba a su lado—. Creo que empezaré uno por uno. Primero,_ Cory_…

_¿Cory?_

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿_C-__Cory_? —me alteré rápidamente—. ¡Mamá!

Protesté de forma inmediata. ¿Uno de los pequeños se llamaría _Cory_? ¿Entonces… iba a tener un hermanito varón?

Mi madre recordó esto y lo lamentó, porque yo había escuchado.

— Alguien tápele los oídos a Bella, está arruinando el video —chasqueó la lengua Thomas, porque todos aquí ya sabían incluso los nombres de los bebés.

Rápidamente fui a la cocina en compañía de Edward. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Uno de los bebés sería un varón?

— ¿Voy a tener un hermanito? —pregunté a Edward, sin poder creerlo todavía.

Él se encogió los hombros, sonriente.

— ¡Yo no lo quería saber hasta el momento en que nacieran! —protesté.

— Bueno, pero no sabes el nombre del segundo, o de la segunda —me reconfortó Edward acariciando mis hombros—. No te alteres, ni alteres a tu madre, no es su culpa.

Por supuesto que no, no tenía sentido molestarme con ella. Pero ahora mi cabeza daría vueltas y vueltas procesando esta nueva información. Necesitaba distraerme.

En compañía de Edward, decidí sacar el pastel del congelador para servirlo. Observamos con curiosidad a Jella jugar con Eugene; ya que Esme lo había traído a la fiesta. Él la perseguía constantemente, intentando jugar con la cola de Jella y ella le siseaba molesta, alejándose. Hoy no era un buen día para ellos.

Edward se rió al ver esto y me miró, guiñándome el ojo.

— Si no tuviese las manos ocupadas, te daría una cachetada ahora —le advertí sonrojada. Pero por dentro, me estaba matando de la risa por la coincidencia.

Thomas apareció en la cocina con la cámara.

— Bueno, ahora un mensaje de su querida hermana mayor, Bella, alias calabaza enorme, Swan—enfocó en mi la cámara mientras partía el pastel y comenzaba a servirlo en los platos.

— ¿Qué se supone que diga? —le pregunté a Thomas por encima de la cámara.

— Lo que desees, son tus hermanos. ¿Qué deseas decirles? —dijo él.

Observé la cámara con cierto temor.

— Eh… bueno… hola… hermanos, o hermano y hermana…—especifiqué— sé que uno de ustedes será Cory. Empezaré con él, supongo —me quedé en blanco—. No lo sé, es raro saber que tendré un hermano varón. Y no lo tomes de manera personal, es yo nunca he tenido hermanos… así que no sé cómo se siente —me mordí el labio, apenada—. Pero… eh… uhm, sí. Los quiero mucho y… bueno, no sé el sexo de mi otro hermano o hermana; así que si eres una mujer, será muy divertido aunque yo no seré el tipo de hermana que te enseñe cosas femeninas, porque yo no soy una persona femenina. A penas tuve una Barbie… —oí que Emmett se reía con diversión—. Como sea, lo importante es que… —suspiré—. Espero ser una buena hermana, aunque no voy a prestarles mi auto para que salgan de fiestas.

— Porque ella ya lo chocó —aclaró Thomas.

— Porque ya lo choqué —asentí yo a la cámara, de acuerdo con lo que Thomas especificó.

— Y chocó el de su novio —volvió a aclarar él.

— Thomas —gruñí molesta. No había necesidad de aclarar eso. Él se echó a reír.

— Pero es una buena persona —mencionó con dulzura.

— Intento serlo — le dije a la cámara.

— Un aplauso para Bella —Thomas pidió y escuché los aplausos de los que estaban a mi alrededor. Emmett ovacionaba exageradamente, silbando. Me sonrojé—. Ahora, saluda a la cámara.

Me quedé muda y saludé ladeando mi mano torpemente, frunciendo el ceño.

Ya había servido el pastel cuando Thomas decidió filmar a Edward.

Le tomó por sorpresa cuando posicionó la cámara en frente de su rostro mientras él comía del pastel.

— Edward, di algo a la cámara —pidió Thomas.

— ¿Yo? —frunció el ceño con la boca un poco llena.

— Sí, di algo… ¡A tus futuros cuñados! —propuso Thomas con diversión.

— ¡O cuñada! —bramé yo, molesta todavía.

— Sí, sí bueno —corrigió Thomas.

— Oh, oh, claro… sí, eh… —frunció el ceño asintiendo. Miró a la cámara—. Esto será raro… pues… nunca creí tener cuñados… o cuñada —dijo mirándome a mí para no revelar el sexo del otro bebé—. Pero bueno, supongo que ahora los tendré. Aunque probablemente ya sea un viejo cuando ustedes sean conscientes de este video —aclaró esto sin darle mucha importancia. Luego suspiró y miró fijamente a la cámara, cuando se le ocurrió algo qué decir—. Pero espero que… pase lo que pase… —apuntó su dedo índice a la cámara—._ No_ desayunen todos los días en _McDonald's_, ¿bien?

— Sabio consejo —asintió Thomas confundido. Fui la única que se echó a reír por esta advertencia. A Edward todavía le indignaba recordar eso.

Thomas rápidamente movió su cámara hacia Jane.

— Jane, ¿quieres decirle algo a los bebés? —dijo Thomas.

— ¡Oh! Vaya… —ella no esperaba tener la cámara frente a su rostro—. Eh… bueno… ¡Hola bebés! —saludó feliz—. No sé qué decir… eh… estamos en el año 2013… Es un buen año… solamente eh… bueno…

Como Jane no sabía qué decir, Emmett interrumpió rápidamente la escena, apareciendo frente a la cámara con una porción del pastel.

— Únicamente quiero que decir que el pastel de su Baby Shower es el _mejor_ que he probado en toda mi vida —garantizó aquello con mucho placer.

—Okay, suficiente —dijo Thomas riéndose a medias y cambió el modo de la cámara—. ¿Qué tal un par de fotografías?

— ¡Todos posen con el pastel! —bramó Emmett acercándose violentamente hacia donde yo estaba, terminando de cortar una última porción del pastel.

Me aturdí cuando él, Edward y Jane se acercaron rápidamente para posar frente a la cámara. Literalmente, era una fotografía con el pastel. Celebraron al respecto porque decían que estaba muy delicioso.

Cuando todos terminaron de probar el pastel, fue el turno de los regalos. Decidí no presenciar aquél momento porque terminaría por enterarme del sexo del otro bebé con solamente verlos. Mamá supo comprender esto y el resto de los presentes también. Decidí esperar afuera, en el balcón. Edward se ofreció a acompañarme para no dejarme sola, pero insistí en que deseaba un tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Es que podían pasar días y días, se acercaría la fecha y recibiría a mis dos hermanos y yo… aún así no me sentiría acorde a la situación. Es decir, estábamos celebrando la llegada de dos vidas, dos hermosas vidas que llenarían de felicidad a mi madre y a Phil. Sobre todo a él. Sus primeros hijos con la mujer que tanto amaba; eso debía ser algo muy, pero muy bueno.

Pero por más que intentara, por más que ya supiese que uno de ellos era un varón y que se llamaría "Cory", yo no los sentía como si fuesen mis hermanos. Ni siquiera asimilaba que mi madre iba a dar a luz. Seguía viéndola como la loca e inestable Renée. Una mujer infantil pero amorosa, cargando una barriga de nueve meses. No sentía que ella iba a ser madre por segunda vez. Ni que esos pequeños iban a ser mis hermanastros. Mi sangre. Yo debía cuidarlos y aún ni los sentía como parte de mi familia, y eso me entristecía profundamente.

Si ni siquiera lo sentía como algo propio, ¿cómo lograría protegerlos? Porque… eso era lo que hacían los hermanos mayores, velaban y protegían a los menores. Como Edward en algún momento lo había hecho con Jasper y Rosalie. Él debía entender esta situación; ya que siempre me contaba que los sentía como sus hermanos a los que debía proteger constantemente.

Lo único que podía sentir es que toda esta fiesta era para celebrar la llegada de los hijos de Phil. Y aunque yo lo sentía parte de la familia pese a ser un familiar político nada más, sabía que todo esto era una fiesta para él y para mi madre.

Miré las calles, poca gente caminando con lentitud un domingo en la tarde. Pese al hermoso día soleado, yo me sentía triste.

Escuché que alguien abría la puerta del balcón. No esperaba que fuese Jane.

— ¿Edward te mandó? —pregunté, riéndome un poco.

— Más o menos. Quería saber cómo estás —me preguntó, acercándose a mi lado. Aprecié verdaderamente eso.

— Bien, supongo —encogí mis hombros, sin ganas de explicar todo mi rollo mental.

— No luces bien —ella ladeó una sonrisa mientras acariciaba maternalmente mi espalda.

Suspiré, dejándolo ir.

— Es que toda esta fiesta… no lo sé —fruncí mis labios.

— Se supone que esta fiesta no solamente es para tu madre y tu padrastro, Bella —me recordó con serenidad.

— Claro que lo es. Es la fiesta de llegada de sus bebés —me expliqué.

— Sí, pero tú eres parte de su familia. Esos pequeños serán parte de tu familia también. Esta fiesta también es para ti, para toda la familia que espera que lleguen —contó con ternura.

Me sentía doblemente culpable.

— Acepto todo esto, mi madre y Phil están muy felices por esto y yo también lo estoy, pero… —suspiré—. Todavía no siento como si estuviese en una fiesta para mis hermanitos.

— O hermanita —aclaró ella y me reí.

— Me siento pésima. Soy parte de la familia, se supone que debería sentirlos como mis hermanos y no los siento. Es como si fuesen completos extraños para mí —sentí un gusto amargo en la garganta al confesar eso.

Jane se acercó más a mí.

— Eso es porque durante mucho tiempo fuiste hija única, Bella —contó ella—. Por supuesto que no vas a sentirlos hermanos tuyos, si todavía no los has visto.

Ladeé mi rostro hacia ella.

— ¿Crees que cuando los vea… los sienta? —pregunté con timidez.

— Yo creo que sí —me aseguró con calma y una buena sonrisa en el rostro.

Esa respuesta me dio mucha paz porque era correcta, y por eso, agradecí a Jane, abrazándola.

— Ven, entremos. Ya han terminado de abrir los regalos —me invitó a entrar de nuevo al departamento.

**EPOV**

Después de haber guardado los regalos, nuestros padres siguieron charlando y contando anécdotas. La gente terminó por irse a eso de las ocho de la noche. Para entonces, Renée estaba exhausta.

— Me iré a recostar un rato, ¿no necesitas ayuda, cielo? —le preguntó a Bella, masajeando su propia espalda. Debía de dolerle.

— No, en absoluto mamá —Bella le aseguró con una sonrisa—. Vayan a descansar, Edward y yo ordenaremos todo esto.

— Gracias, tesoro —agradeció ella y en compañía de Phil, se marcharon hasta la habitación de huéspedes para descansar un rato.

Bella se acercó a mí mientras terminaba de juntar las envolturas de los regalos en una bolsa de consorcio, para luego tirarla a la basura.

— Fue una buena fiesta, ¿no? —preguntó mientras tomaba la escoba y comenzaba a barrer.

— Fueron buenos regalos —le comenté de la misma forma, señalando los papeles.

Ella solamente se limitó a asentir, y sentí verdadera pena porque se había perdido la emoción de Renée y Phil cuando abrieron los regalos. Todavía no comprendía la obsesión de Bella por no saber el sexo de los bebés.

— ¿Por qué no quieres saber el sexo del otro bebé? —le pregunté, esta vez en serio, con profunda curiosidad.

— Me quiero asombrar en ese momento —respondió aquello sonriente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sonreí por la gran expectativa que debía estar sintiendo. La merecía.

— Te vas a sorprender —le aseguré, levantándome para llevar la bolsa hasta la cocina.

Ella seguía distraída, terminando de colocar los platos en el lavavajillas. El departamento se encontraba en silencio y yo solamente podía pensar en una única opción.

Me acerqué a su lado de la cocina, cruzando mis brazos.

—Hey, ya que están descansando, ¿no quieres ir un rato a la cama? —propuse utilizando mi mejor tono erótico para denotar claramente las dobles intensiones que tenía en mente.

Ella se rió.

— ¿Realmente tienes ganas? —Alzó una ceja—. ¿Después de un _Baby Shower_?

Siempre me hacía sentir un depravado, pero luego recordaba que ella no se quedaba corta tampoco.

— ¿Sabes lo_ duro_ que estuve anoche por dormir contigo sin hacer nada? —me acerqué más a ella para confesarle aquello. No había sido una buena noche por ese motivo.

— Ya lo sé —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando duermes _duro_? Te pones inquieto en la cama y te mueves mucho.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Me encantaba cuando se quejaba y fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Y dejas a tu novio _duro_? —Dije esto como si fuese un atrevimiento. Chasqueé la lengua varias veces—. Qué mal rollo, señorita Swan.

— Sabes _muy _bien que yo_ nunca_ te dejo así —me aseguró con esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía que me diesen ganas de comerla a besos. Se estaba quitando los guantes de látex de las manos—. Pero por ahora quiero enfocarme en mamá y todo esto de los bebés.

Bueno, no podía hacer nada contra eso. En gran parte, ella tenía razón. No podíamos darnos el lujo de ser ruidosos cuando su madre lo único que necesitaba ahora era silencio y reposo.

— Tú sabes que yo también quiero —me confesó al rato. Únicamente para asegurarme que ella también se encontraba en el mismo estado que yo: sensible. El más leve roce era capaz de endurecerme.

Pero entonces algo vino a mi cabeza.

— ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? —le pregunté, esperando que supiese la respuesta.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. Sentí algo cálido en mi pecho al saber que ella también estaba al tanto de la fecha.

— Claro que lo recuerdo —aseguró—. Cumplimos seis meses.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio.

Se lo preguntaba todo el rato porque todos los meses, cuando era nuestro cumplemes, salíamos a un lugar en específico los dos solos durante todo el día, sin interrupciones.

Pero esa alternativa sonaba muy lejana ahora.

— No lo sé… —suspiró ella, lamentándose—. Es que tengo mucho trabajo mañana… y tenemos que pasar tiempo con Renée aunque sea un rato. Podríamos dejarlo para el otro fin de semana.

La alternativa no nos convencía, y mucho menos a mí que era el más impaciente de los dos; pero no nos quedaba otra opción. Ella tenía la última palabra, porque no quería quejarme cuando debía tener en cuenta que en este momento intentaba asimilar la noticia de su madre y los bebés.

— Podríamos hacer un pequeño picnic. ¿Qué dices? Te cocinaré lo que desees —ella me propuso al rato de forma coqueta, porque sabía que esta alternativa sería muy fácil de aceptar por mi parte.

Me encantaba cuando se ponía así. Me volvía loco su forma de ser.

— Entonces… ¿no te molesta no festejarlo ahora? —necesité preguntárselo. Era extraño y agradable no tener este tipo de discusiones inmaduras con ella.

Procesó la pregunta durante unos segundos, probablemente intentando comprender qué era lo que se suponía que debía molestarle.

— No —terminó frunciendo el ceño, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es decir, son meses. Para mí no es tan especial una _sola_ fecha —contó distraída lavando sus manos—. Para mí todas las fechas que paso contigo son igual de buenas e importantes.

No es que Bella fuese la primera mujer que se enamoraba de mí, pero era la primera que lo hacía en una forma pura y honesta. Ella era la mujer más encantadora que conocería en toda mi vida, y saber que ella, tan linda y tierna como era, sentía que cada uno de los días que pasaba con mi molesta y tediosa compañía, eran igual de buenos a como si fuese un aniversario, me ponía sumamente contento.

Y pensar que normalmente gastaba una buena suma de dinero comprando joyas a mis novias… y con ella, un simple picnic era suficiente para mantenernos satisfechos. Yo lo atribuía a que estaba loco por ella y cualquier actividad a su lado era algo hermoso y emocionante de compartir. Y ni siquiera íbamos a celebrarlo en la fecha, porque como ella decía, no importaban tanto las fechas, sino todos los días que pasábamos conviviendo juntos.

— Eres la única novia que he tenido que no me ha hecho problema por eso —sentí la necesidad de contárselo, con una tonta sonrisa.

Me miró como si fuese absurdo el planteo.

— Edward, estar contigo es la cosa más sensacional que le ha pasado a mi vida —me juró sorprendida—. Me siento la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Mi corazón latía con emoción al saber que ella sentía algo parecido a lo que yo sentía por ella. Obviamente, yo me sentía más dichoso que ella por tenerla después de todos los obstáculos que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a esta actualidad.

— Yo me siento el hombre más afortunado al tenerte —me acerqué lo suficiente para acercar sus caderas a las mías y devorar sus labios con ansias.

Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan rosados, tan carnosos y apetecibles; podía estar todos los días besándolos, chupándolos y mordiéndolos. Y pensar en la alternativa de echarme en la cama y hacerlo, me estaba poniendo mucho…

Escuchamos que unos pasos se acercaban a la cocina y rápidamente nos separamos. Era Phil.

— Renée tiene antojo a arroz con queso. ¿Por qué no toman un descanso y yo lo preparo? —ofreció él, siendo consciente de que nos estaba interrumpiendo.

— No te preocupes, voy a preparar la cena ahora —ella tan linda como siempre, decidió no causarle molestias a él, que suficiente debía de tener con atender a su esposa en todo este período del embarazo.

Pero tan egoísta como era, deseaba que fuesen las once de la noche para arrastrarla hasta el dormitorio y que termináramos con lo que habíamos empezado.

Mientras Bella preparaba la cena, hablé con Phil en compañía de un par de cervezas. Bella también bebió en la cena, mientras Renée optó por jugo de naranja. Fue una cena especialmente agradable.

Renée y Phil se acostaron a las once y media de la noche, y nosotros también lo hicimos.

— Mierda, mañana tengo que volver a soportar a Lawdell y sus constantes "Swan, sírveme café. Swan, tráeme cigarrillos" y es como… "intento dejarlo, amigo" Y él se la pasa fumando las ocho horas de trabajo —Bella me contaba burlándose de aquello mientras le ayudaba a colocar las sábanas ahora limpias en la cama.

Pero yo únicamente podía observar cómo estaba vestida esta noche. Llevaba el cabello completamente recogido, una blusa negra corta que dejaba entrever sus clavículas y el montículo que daba inicio a sus pequeños senos, y unos shorts de lana que poco se le ajustaba a la cintura.

No era el look más sexy para una chica, se podría decir que vestía completamente asexual incluso; pero para mí eso era lo más provocativo en Bella: su simpleza. O quizás era el deseo que sentía por ella que estaba siendo constantemente limitado o porque ella se veía hermosa vistiendo lo que sea.

— Como sea, mañana es mi último día de prueba, así que tengo que levantarme temprano —terminamos de acomodar la cama y ella sonrió, satisfecha por esa última noticia.

_Maldita sea, amo a Bella Swan con todo mi ser._

Ella siguió murmurando algo mientras me daba la espalda para programar la alarma en su _BlackBerry_ antes de acostarse en la cama. Tomé mi _I_-_phone_ y revisé la hora. Con una sonrisa me acerqué a su cuerpo para abrazarla por detrás y enterrar mi rostro en su hermoso cuello.

Tenía un aroma en su piel que era adictivo. Era muy preciosa.

— ¿Qué haces? —me preguntó, riéndose por las cosquillas que le ocasionaba mi caricia.

— Revisa la hora —murmuré encima de su oído, besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella observó su _BlackBerry_ para verlo.

**"23:59hs."**

Se rió acariciando mis brazos que la estrechaban.

— Eres todo un ansioso —destacó.

— Por supuesto que sí —aseguré, empujando levemente mis caderas contra las suyas, para indicarle que estaba más que ansioso.

Ella soltó un suspiro, y observamos cómo el reloj del celular marcó las "00:00hs"

— Feliz seis meses, hermosa —ella se dio la vuelta y se acercó para enredar sus brazos en mi cuello, besándome con ganas.

Se separó y me miró a los ojos.

— Gracias por hacerme feliz todos estos meses —mordió su labio y confesó con dulzura.

No le contesté, porque andaba más ansioso que antes. Volví a besar sus labios, esta vez introduciendo mi lengua en su boca.

— Ahora —ronroneé sobre sus labios, bajando lentamente la tira de sus shorts.

— Edward, tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana —ella se rió entre excusas, pero yo seguí besándola—. Además, tengo el cabello sucio.

— No me importa —sostuve.

— No me siento sexy —mordió su labio.

¡Pero si eso era sexy!

— Bueno, entonces tomaremos un baño —propuse alzando rápidamente sus caderas hacia mi cintura, para cargarla entre risotadas a nuestro baño.

— En serio, Edward… —se quejaba con esa voz dulce que iba directo a mi polla. Mierda, estaba sensible.

Ignoré sus protestas para abrir la canilla con agua caliente y regularla con la fría en la bañera.

— Mira, no me interesa si tienes el cabello sucio, si tienes ojeras, si estás cansada, si mañana tienes que despertarte temprano por tu estúpido jefe. No me interesa nada más que follar ese hermoso cuerpo pequeño que tienes, ¿entiendes? —quise ser claro.

Ella se sonrojó y mordió su labio, pero me sonrió con diversión. Esto le había gustado.

— Quiero que me folles —pidió en voz baja – una particularmente dulce que me ponía demasiado – encima de mi barbilla.

Respondí gruñendo.

Acaricié su cintura y sus piernas. Mierda, me encantaba su piel.

Sin dejar de besarla, procedí a desnudarla con rapidez. Le quité la blusa, le bajé los shorts de un tirón y permaneció en ropa interior. No llevaba puesto ningún conjunto erótico, ni siquiera algo que combinara; únicamente un par de bragas de algodón de color blanco y un sostén negro común y corriente. Pero aun así me parecía sexy.

Mordí la tira de su sostén. Ella se echó a reír por las cosquillas y me deshice de él.

Besé rápidamente sus pezones mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello. Me encantaba cuando jugaba con él, cuando despeinaba, cuando me rascaba o incluso cuando tiraba de él. Eso me ponía muchísimo.

Estaba besando su pecho, cuando entre risitas, me dijo:

— Edward, tu barba me pica.

Ronroneé y a propósito deslicé mi mentón una y otra vez encima de su pezón.

— O-Ohh… sí… —ella jadeó mordiéndose el labio de una forma completamente erótica. Me sentía endurecer debajo de mis pantalones—. Has eso. Se siente _tan_ bien.

Lo hice repetidas veces, ganándome buenos gemidos de parte de ella. La textura era suave, rosada y su pezón se erguía fácilmente. No pude contenerme y lo llevé a mi boca para tirarlo con suavidad con mis dientes.

— A-Ay… —ella gemía, disfrutando.

Seguí repartiendo besos y dejando que mi barba acariciara la piel expuesta de su abdomen, encima de su ombligo, y con mis dientes, jalé la tira de sus bragas con decisión.

El olor de su humedad me impactó de tal forma que ya no sentía ganas de ser amable. Quería comerla, ahora.

— Métete en la bañera —le indiqué mientras rápidamente me quitaba la camiseta blanca de encima, los pantalones y los bóxers de un solo tirón.

Ella, sentada en el respaldo de la bañera, me miró con diversión, alzando una ceja.

— ¿Muy perezoso para afeitarse, señor Cullen? —bromeó señalando mi vello púbico—. Creí que esta rebeldía solamente venía de arriba, no de abajo también.

— ¿Te molesta? —respondí a su pregunta porque… honestamente, lo había dejado por pereza.

— Tú eres el que pone las reglas de afeitarse abajo —ella cruzó los brazos, fingiendo estar molesta—. ¿Por qué te piensas que yo lo hago dos veces a la semana?

Fruncí el ceño.

— Bella, desde que te conozco, solamente te he visto afeitándote tres veces. A ti nunca te crece vello —bufé.

Ella se rió, porque eso sí era cierto.

— Si tú no te depilas, yo no lo haré —sentenció.

— Pero me gusta que lo hagas —torcí una mueca—. Me pone mucho más.

— A mí también —asintió ella.

Gruñí.

— Me gusta follar coños depilados —confesé.

— Me gusta chupar pollas depiladas —planteó divertida.

¡Qué atrevida!

— Estoy usando tu lógica, simplemente —encogió sus hombros.

Chasqueé la lengua.

— Bien, me depilaré. Y más vale que depiles bien ese coño, porque me lo voy a comer ahora —advertí, apuntándole con mi dedo índice.

Ella se echó a reír como si hiciese una broma completamente asexual.

Entró a la bañera en cuanto el agua ya estaba casi llena. Observé su cuerpo desnudo debajo del agua traslúcida y necesité de todo mi autocontrol para no comenzar a masturbarme con la imagen. Añadí sales aromáticas a la bañera e ingresé.

— Quiero que te pongas en cuatro —pedí con voz ronca.

Ella emitió un gemido muy bajo cuando accedió a hacerlo. Me dio una hermosa vista de ese trasero que tanto me encantaba.

— ¿Debo prepararme para un par de nalgadas? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué deberías? —quise saber.

— Porque siempre me nalgueas cuando estoy así —murmuró.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? —me intrigaba saberlo.

— No sé —se sonrojó con timidez.

Eso era un "sí" para mí. Le propiné una.

— ¡Ah! —se tensó, enseñándome su trasero en un mejor ángulo. Lo hacía a propósito.

Abrí sus piernas porque estaba recostada encima del respaldo de la pileta. Mi boca fue rápidamente a su coño que lucía resbaladizo, rosado e hinchado en busca de placer.

Mi lengua separó aquellos labios y Bella gimió con ganas. Su esencia cubrió mis labios y mis dientes fueron hasta su clítoris para empezar a morderlo con suavidad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Edward!

La punta de mi lengua trazó círculos en ella una y otra vez, a una velocidad considerable, y decidí llevar dos dedos hasta su entrada. Bien, bien adentro.

— Me vas a volver loca —suspiraba ella entre gemidos.

— Juro que podría hacerte mi esclava. Podría tenerte encerrada todo el día, desnuda y lista para mi placer…

Fantaseé en voz alta.

Ella alzó su rostro y me miró incrédula.

— Oh, perdón rey de Troya, no sabía que era una de sus sumisas —dijo Bella mordaz.

Entre risas, volví a mi labor y comencé a bombearla utilizando mi lengua. Ahora ella gemía de forma entrecortada.

— ¡Ugh! Maldita sea, Edward. ¡Maldito tú, tu lengua y tu estúpida barba! —gruñía y gemía.

Me reí encima de su coño, soplando un par de veces. Estaba al corriente de que la barba era una buena aliada en el sexo oral.

Sabía que si le pedía a Bella que hablara sucio, se cohibiría. Así que la única forma de sacar su lado… _camionero_… de encima, que tanto me ponía, era incitándola.

— Tu puto coño se moja tan fácilmente. Está hinchado, pidiendo ser follado de una buena vez —dije con voz ronca.

— Entonces fóllame con tu puta polla —ella jadeó mordiéndose el labio.

_Diablos_. Cuánto me ponía oírle hablar así.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te folle, eh? —Me separé de ella para tomar sus caderas y posicionar mi miembro erecto en su entrada—. ¿Duro? ¿Lento?

— Duro y rápido —pidió ella, gimiendo—. Ah…

Comencé a mover mi miembro sobre sus labios, de arriba para abajo, la punta de mi miembro tocaba su centro y su clítoris, y eso nos mojaba a ambos.

— N-No sé si pedirte que sigas haciendo eso o decirte que dejes de hacer eso y me folles de una m-maldita vez.

Me reí.

— Estoy lubricándome, nena —le avisé—. Quiero entrar a ese coño tan estrecho.

— ¿Ahora es cuando me preguntas por qué soy tan putamente estrecha? —se rió.

— Bella, te he follado en la cama, en el suelo, en lugares públicos, encima de mi piano, en mi auto, en todas las posiciones posibles. ¿Cómo esperas seguir siendo estrecha, amor? Si mi polla se la pasa follándote día y noche.

Ella respondió gimiendo.

— Oh, no. El terrible día ha llegado, he dejado de ser estrecha —ella sobreactuó—. ¿Me vas a seguir amando?

— Te voy a seguir amando únicamente porque me encanta tu trasero —remarqué acariciando sus nalgas con suavidad.

Luego, me reí.

— Sigues siendo estrecha, no tanto, pero claro que lo eres —le informé, por si estaba tomando en serio la conversación.

Y entonces, entré de una sola estocada.

—Ugh. Putamente bueno —jadeé, sintiendo como sus paredes envolvían mi miembro con rapidez. Cuando estaba así de caliente, ella era jodidamente estrecha.

— Rápido, fóllame duro. Esta posición en la bañera resulta muy incómoda —me advirtió y yo me eché a reír.

Cedí esta vez y la alcé para que yo me sentara y ella se sentara sobre mi cuerpo.

— O-Oh, Dios… —gimió ella estirando su espalda para que sus pechos sobresalieran.

Los sujeté firmemente con mis manos y comencé a besarla en cuanto sus caderas se movieron al ritmo de las mías.

Pero fue tal nuestra necesidad que salpicamos todo el baño debido a nuestros insistentes movimientos. Ella gemía más y más alto y yo me permitía jadear como un perro hambriento de deseo.

— E-Edward, me corro —me dijo al oído mientras abrazaba mi cuello como si fuese un koala.

— E-Espérame un segundo —pedí, sentía que ya no me faltaba mucho.

— E-Es que… en verdad… no aguanto —su respiración se agitaba y su voz subía una décima.

Y el saber aquello… era como una bomba de tiempo o un motor que me impulsó a tomar sus caderas y comenzar a follarla con bestialidad, solamente para que su orgasmo fuese aún más fuerte de lo que ella venía reteniendo.

Ella maldijo varias veces. "Mierda, mierda, mierda", decía entre cada estocadas y yo le respondía con un "Carajo, carajo, carajo", porque nuestro sexo era putamente bueno. Jodidamente perfecto. Cualquier hombre podría follarse a Bella Swan durante toda una noche y disfrutar, y yo gozaba de aquella suerte.

Se corrió y se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como el placer sacudía su cuerpo. Yo seguí embistiendo como loco hasta que fue mi turno de gruñir mi liberación.

Cuando Bella era consciente de eso… de que estaba sintiendo mi esencia siendo descargada dentro de su cuerpo, emitía unos suaves jadeos sorpresivos.

Ella era tan putamente perfecta que podría venirme una y otra vez esa noche, con tal de dejarle en claro lo hermosa que era y lo excitante que era a la hora de follar.

Y claro que se lo hice saber.

.

**(2)** Ese lunes fue como si todo a mí alrededor tuviese un buen color. Un aire distinto. Uno mucho más ligero, fresco, vitalizado. Todo se sentía mucho mejor.

A mí alrededor la gente protestaba por el pésimo tráfico, por la torrencial lluvia que nos había tocado en la mañana y los paraguas inundaban la ciudad. Pero en mi interior, todo brillaba como si fuese una hermosa mañana soleada.

No me di cuenta hasta que entré al aula y les deseé buenos días a los alumnos, que estaba portando un humor especialmente animado el día de hoy. No había dormido en casi toda la noche, y se podía decir que seguía somnoliento. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Había follado a la mujer más hermosa en todos los ángulos posibles en nuestra hermosa cama, y hoy cumplíamos un nuevo mes juntos.

— Elaboraremos una serie de preguntas y mañana, quien sepa responderlas, sumará un punto extra hasta obtener una buena calificación que recompense el desastre colectivo del viernes —empecé a decir y noté en mí mismo un tono menos autoritario que el que solía caracterizarme.

Controlamos los puntos del examen para que, quienes lo supieran, alzaran la mano y respondieran. De esa forma sabría quiénes habían estudiado para ese examen y quiénes no. O quiénes habían decidido hacerlo durante el fin de semana. De todas formas, había notado un aumento de alumnos preparados para la clase del día de hoy, y algo me hizo pensar que tenía que ver el hecho de haberles exigido duramente la semana anterior.

Tampoco deseaba que me trataran cuál pusilánime si los trataba bien. Debía ser… un término medio, como diría Aristóteles.

Sonó la campana y ellos se marcharon del aula sin problema alguno. Pero yo di un último aviso.

— Si alguno ha estado teniendo problemas para estudiar, que no dude en recurrir a mi asesoramiento. Pero solamente para dudas específicas. Puedo preparar alumnos, pero únicamente aquellos que llevan al día el estudio —comenté la oferta de buen ánimo, pero con autoridad—. Es decir, puedo dar clases particulares a no más de cinco estudiantes. Pero tiene que ser después del examen del viernes.

Ellos terminaron por marcharse entre murmullos, considerando la propuesta. Era obvio que se oirían unos "Parece que alguien folló este fin de semana" y me sentía de puta madre al admitir que era cierto. Follé este fin de semana con la mujer más hermosa, y la vida me brillaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Salí del aula y me encontré a Mark esperándome. Le saludé con una gran sonrisa.

— Parece que alguien ha tenido un buen descanso este fin de semana, ¿eh?—notó él con una sutil picardía.

— ¿Qué? —Josh apareció detrás de Mark. Acabábamos de alcanzarle y se metió a la conversación—. ¿Edward ya botó toda la leche de encima?

Ni Mark ni yo cambiamos de expresión, pero le miramos fijo.

— ¿Alguna vez serás consciente de lo desagradable que suenas? —Mark le preguntó con una expresión inescrutable.

— Alguien tenía que preguntarle, y yo lo hice —se quejó Josh justificándose. Me reí.

— Como sea, ¿vamos a tomar un café? —me propuso Mark, cambiando de tema.

Me excusé, porque sin Bella en casa debía asegurarme de que Renée contara con toda la ayuda posible en caso de cualquier emergencia. Pero más que nada, quería aprovechar el tiempo libre para comprarle algún regalo a Bella por nuestro aniversario.

Mientras evaluaba nuestras posibilidades para llevar a cabo el picnic de este fin de semana, me di cuenta que nunca antes había cocinado para Bella, y el que ella tenga que preparar toda la comida por mí sonaba muy egoísta de mi parte. No era ninguna excusa no aprender a cocinar si deseaba nutrir mi relación con ella.

Decidí que empezaría a fijarme más en ese detalle y le pediría que me enseñara a cocinar. O, por qué no, aprender por mi propia cuenta. La sorpresa que se llevaría ella al ver que era capaz de preparar un plato sería incomparable, pero me veía muy flojo para llegar a un punto donde ese reconocimiento me fuese merecido. Igual, nada perdía intentándolo.

Pasé por una librería y decidí comprarle la obra "El crimen de lord Arthur Saville" de _Oscar Wilde__,_ que ella deseaba comprar en cuanto cobrara su primer salario. Aproveché la ocasión y le compré un ramo de margaritas.

Antes de entrar a casa, encontré el ambiente sospechosamente silencioso. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Renée sentada en el living, revisando una caja. Me vio y me sonrió.

— Ah, Edward, acércate —me invitó con serenidad, para que observara lo que ella tenía entre sus manos.

Me senté a su lado. Tenía una caja llena de fotografías. Todas eran de un bebé.

— ¿No es hermosa? —me preguntó entregándome una en especial.

**(3)** Con sorpresa, me di cuenta que eran fotografías de Bella cuando era una pequeña niña. Tenía el cabello corto, de un color casi parecido al que llevaba ahora, y un pequeño vestido floreado; le estaba sonriendo a la cámara. Se veía adorable.

— Mira esta, fue en su primer cumpleaños cuando la tomamos —comentó riéndose en silencio y me pasó otra fotografía.

Era la de un bebé ocultando su rostro con su propio vestido blanco. Era pequeña y sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas.

— Es muy bonita —reí, pensando en que esa pequeñita bebé se había convertido en la hermosa mujer que era hoy en día.

— Me puse a revisar algunas fotografías únicamente para recordar aquellos tiempos; cuando yo apenas salía de la adolescencia y decidía casarme con mi primer amor —se explicó con diversión, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Si mal no recordaba, Renée tuvo a Bella cuando tenía unos dieciocho años.

— Pero no me arrepiento en absoluto —murmuró pensativa, sonriendo—. Charlie fue un gran marido y Bella la hija más hermosa que pude haber tenido.

Le devolví la sonrisa en silencio, totalmente de acuerdo, cuando entonces observó la bolsa con papel de regalo y las flores a mi lado.

— ¿Y esos regalos? —preguntó sonriendo, sabía que eran para Bella.

— Oh, son… regalos de aniversario —me expliqué simplemente—. Hoy cumplimos seis meses de noviazgo… oficialmente.

— Ah, eso es tan adorable —mi suegra me sonrió con dulzura y me sonrojé un poco—. Ustedes dos sí que van en serio, ¿verdad?

— Sí, bastante —confesé aquello con seguridad. Eso ni siquiera era cuestionable.

Renée se mordió el labio.

— Si necesitan espacio hoy, podemos salir con Phil. Él ahora ha ido a hacer unas compras; pero podemos visitar el Central Park. Siempre he querido ir allí — comentó.

— Oh, se lo agradezco mu… —Renée me miró con una sonrisa de advertencia—. Digo, te lo agradezco mucho, Renée — sonrió—. Pero vamos a celebrarlo el fin de semana. Bella no quiere perder mucho tiempo con esto de los bebés.

— Ah, Bella siempre tan exigente — puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando—. Siempre ha sido así, se presiona a sí misma todo el tiempo. Y eso está bien, pero hasta cierto punto.

En eso tenía razón. Bella era una mujer que se exigía mucho a sí misma.

— Bella siempre fue una chica muy madura, muy responsable; incluso cuando solamente tenía diez años hacía sus propias diligencias. Era increíble —contó—. Y debes de saber que yo no soy así, por eso ella sintió que debía adquirir el rol de madre y yo el de hija.

No tenía idea de que Renée era consciente de esto.

— Lo sé. Te preguntarás… "¿cómo es que ella sabe de esto?" Pues porque Bella puede ser una persona más enfocada y reservada que yo, pero la experiencia es algo que se gana con los años — se encogió de hombros—. Así como con estos pequeños, yo la cargué durante nueve meses —acarició su vientre—. Y siempre terminaré conociéndola más de lo que ella cree. Por eso, ya me he dado cuenta que todavía se siente atónita por la idea de tener hermanos. No creía posible que yo concibiera más hijos. Pero esta es la realidad, y tiene que aceptarla por más insólito que le parezca.

— Siempre he creído que eres una buena madre, Renée. Bella no se crió por sí sola, en absoluto —la halagué—. Y sé que ahora serás una mejor madre incluso.

Ella me sonrió y acarició mi hombro maternalmente.

— Eres un buen hombre, Edward. Me alegra saber que ella cuenta con alguien que la entiende y la quiere por todas las cosas buenas que ella tiene —me sonrió, mirándome a los ojos—. He visto cómo te mira. Te ama profundamente.

Fue mi turno de sonreír. Se sentía bien oírlo de su madre.

— Intento ser un buen hombre para ella, porque ella es una increíble mujer. Yo también la amo, es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien.

— Y te aseguro que permanecerán fuertes por mucho tiempo —ella me guiñó el ojo y se lo agradecí, sonriendo con timidez.

Yo también esperaba eso.

— Y no te preocupes. Haré planes con Phil. Estoy aburrida de estar sentada todo el día —se quejó mientras se levantaba. Rápidamente la ayudé, pues le dolía la espalda.

— ¿Estás segura? ¿No necesitas ayuda? —pregunté cargando su brazo lentamente.

— Oh, no —me frunció el ceño—. No es que sea frágil, es que estos dos pesan bastante —se rió suspirando y caminando un poco erguida—. Iré al baño un segundo.

— Claro, adelante —dejé que ella caminara por sí sola mientras llevaba los regalos hasta el dormitorio y los dejaba en la cama. Seguro los vería en cuanto llegase. Podía pedir un poco de comida china y…

De pronto, mis pensamientos perdieron el hilo cuando oí que caía agua sobre el suelo. ¿Se le habría caído algo a Renée?

— ¿Edward? —me llamó ella en voz alta, pero no alarmada.

Me acerqué hasta el baño solamente para ver qué se había caído.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunté, justo cuando abrí la puerta del baño que ya estaba casi abierta.

Encontré a Renée mirando el suelo. Sus piernas estaban firmemente separadas debajo de su vestido maternal, y un pequeño charlo de agua yacía debajo de sus pies.

En seguida, comprendí lo que había ocurrido y cuando vi sus ojos, también sorprendida, supe que ella, efectivamente, había roto su bolsa.

**BPOV**

Como todo lunes, se esperaba una cierta exigencia en el trabajo de las oficinas de _Interludio_. De alguna forma me las había arreglado estos últimos días para acostumbrarme al ritmo de mi jefe. Servir café, fotocopiar papeles, llevar archivos; todo eso en menos de una hora.

Lo cierto es que hoy llevaba una motivación especial que me ayudaba a lograr mis tareas sin una sola queja interna, y es que finalmente era mi último día de prueba. A partir de mañana sería una trabajadora oficial, y comenzaría con las correcciones de textos. Y, por supuesto, hoy era mi aniversario con Edward. Y después de una noche como la de ayer, no tenía derecho alguno a borrar la sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ya eran las doce del mediodía cuando terminé de hacer mi última tarea: fotocopiar los archivos que debía presentar en el quinto piso y pasárselo a mi jefe, el señor Lawdell.

Él suspiró pensativo en cuanto yo le pasé el papeleo.

— Hoy es tu último día de prueba, Swan. Has hecho un gran trabajo —se limitó a decirme, frunciendo sus labios; sin ninguna emoción aparente.

Yo no la necesitaba de todas formas. Estaba bailando de felicidad en mi interior.

— Mañana te cambiaré de cubículo y pasarás al cuarto piso. Allí te enviaré unos textos de prueba para que corrijas y…

Estaba explicándome brevemente cuando mi _BlackBerry_ vibró en mi falda. Como ya estaba por irme, lo había sacado del cajón donde usualmente lo guardaba mientras trabajaba para evitar que me llamaran.

Seguía vibrando y supe que era una llamada. Mientras pretendía que oía atentamente al señor Lawdell, pensé para mis adentros que debía tratarse de alguien que no sabía que estaba trabajando, porque con una sola llamada perdida bastaba.

— Así que te quiero aquí a las ocho de la mañana esta vez. Trabajarás doble jornada esta primera semana, ¿bien? —fue lo último que me dijo y estrechamos nuestras manos.

— Se lo agradezco, señor Lawdell —sonreí con cortesía.

— Bien, ahora necesito que me hagas un enorme favor —comentó, dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo mientras revisaba unos papeles—. Como Dana no se está, necesito que me ayudes con unos últimos papeleos. Son siete archivos importantes… Probablemente te tome toda la tarde.

¡Oh, rayos!

— ¿T-Toda la tarde, dice? —pregunté carraspeando.

— Sí, es de mucha importancia que lo hagas como tu último día de prueba —me miró con advertencia, indicándome que si quería llegar al día de mañana, debía hacer eso.

Suspiré para mis adentros. Ni modo, tendría que festejar mi aniversario con Edward el fin de semana. ¡Y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para comprarle un regalo!

— Está bien —asentí sin problema.

— Bien, tómate diez minutos de descanso y terminaremos con este papeleo; así me largo a casa temprano —dijo él de forma egoísta, pensando únicamente en librarse del trabajo pendiente que le quedaba a él.

— Sí, señor.

Me di la vuelta y decidí leer las llamadas perdidas que había recibido en el _BlackBerry_.

**"_5 llamadas perdidas."_**

**"_3 mensajes en _WhatsApp_"_**

¡Vaya! Eran demasiados, y todos eran de Edward. Mi corazón latió con prisa. Algo había sucedido.

Fui rápidamente hasta el baño para encerrarme y tomar el teléfono para devolverle la llamada. Pero no fue necesario hacerlo, ya que recibí otra llamada.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué ocurre? —atendí en seguida.

— ¿No has salido del trabajo todavía, Bella? —me preguntó de forma directa. Eso me preocupó. Se oía que estaba en algún lugar con muchas personas.

— No, tengo tiempo aquí. ¿Por qué? Dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —quise saber.

— Renée ha roto la bolsa hace un rato, está en trabajo de parto y la estamos llevando al hospital —me informó con seguridad.

_¿Qué?_

— ¿E-En serio? —Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que iba a salir de mi pecho—. ¿A-Ahora?

— Sí, ahora mismo —repitió él—. Escúchame, pasaré por ti en diez minutos…

— ¡P-Pero no puedo! —dije, reconociendo esa novedad para mí misma—. Tengo que quedarme aquí y terminar unos papeleos y…

Edward esperó unos segundos para contestarme. Estaba haciendo otra cosa mientras hablaba conmigo.

— Bella, es tu mamá y te necesita ahora —me reclamó, con un suspiro.

— ¡Pero yo no controlo esto! —respondí de mala gana. Me di cuenta que estaba siendo desconsiderada solamente porque estaba molesta conmigo misma—. L-Lo siento, no he querido…

— Está bien —contestó él, comprendiendo.

— No puedo irme, Edward. Hoy es mi último día de prueba y lo sabes. Si me voy, perderé el trabajo. Mi Jefe va a matarme y… —me di cuenta de lo maldita que era mi suerte en ese momento y suspiré de nuevo. Me faltaba aire—. Oh, Dios santo…

— Respira hondo. Escúchame —decía a mí con seriedad—. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Faltan un par de horas todavía para que ella entre en trabajo de parto.

— Está bien, trataré de desocuparme lo más pronto posible —asentí rápidamente, sintiendo que la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por mis venas en cuanto me dio la dirección del hospital—. Edward, por favor, cuídala por mí. Ponme al tanto de todo, tendré el teléfono encendido.

— Está bien, pero no te alteres. Todo está bien, ella está bien. _Estarán bien_—dijo esto último refiriéndose a los pequeños.

— Gracias —cerré los ojos respirando lentamente. Corté la llamada porque sabía que se me hacía tarde para volver al trabajo.

No logré concentrarme bajo ningún aspecto al saber que mi madre se encontraba en trabajo de parto. Hasta hace unas horas me encontraba preguntándome cómo sería toda esa situación. Cómo sería la llegada de esos pequeños. Cómo yo lograría adaptarme a ellos para considerarlos parte de mi familia. Pensé… únicamente pensé durante una mínima fracción de tiempo, que quizás era muy pronto, que aunque se encontrara en la semana justa para dar a luz, estaríamos con ella durante un par de días más…. Los suficientes para caer con la noticia.

Pero no. El momento había llegado y yo no podía ir hacia el hospital porque debía terminar el papeleo o perdería mi empleo. Edward entendía que ambas situaciones eran muy importantes para mí, y tal como él había explicado, tardaría un par de horas, así que no debía alterarme tanto.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y yo todavía me encontraba en la oficina. Dos horas que habían sido eternas para mí, dos horas de completa adrenalina y ansiedad. De vez en cuando lograba leer las pequeñas actualizaciones que Edward me enviaba en _WhatsApp__,_ porque si descubrían que tenía mi teléfono conmigo me correrían en seguida.

Decidí que podía esperar un poco más. No me faltaba demasiado trabajo. Podía terminar todo esto y marcharme.

Sin embargo, toda la presión que venía sosteniendo se desbordó cuando leí el último _WhatsApp_ de Edward:

**Edward:**

**El doctor ya ****llegó****. Nos ****hicieron ****salir y**** esperar afuera.**

Eso únicamente podía significar que mi madre ya estaba lista para dar a luz.

Sentí que no podía esperar más. Necesitaba estar ahí.

Miré a mi jefe y sentí que necesitaba saberlo, solamente así me dejaría marcharme.

— Señor Lawdell, son únicamente dos carpetas las que faltan ordenar —dije firmemente.

Me miró incrédulo.

— Sí, pero es necesario que las termines antes de marcharte. No se terminarán por sí solas —se justificó él.

_¡Ugh!_

— Señor… por favor —imploré, ya sin ánimos de sonar formal—. Mi madre está a punto de dar a luz a mis hermanastros. Necesito ir a verla.

Ya que la situación era otra, pensé que él consideraría esto y me dejaría ir.

Pero me partió el corazón ver que su expresión no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

— Señorita Swan, aquí tenemos reglas. Usted debe terminar con este papeleo sin excepciones.

¡No podía creerlo!

— ¡P-Pero, señor…!

— Sin peros —me contradijo, molesto—. Si no termina el papeleo, tendré que despedirla.

Los minutos pasaban, el momento pasaba, y no iba a perdérmelo por un estúpido trabajo.

Me levanté de un tirón del escritorio.

— No se preocupe. Renuncio —gruñí en voz baja dándome la vuelta. Busqué mi bolso para poder retirarme de las oficinas de _Interludio._

No sentí ganas de pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, únicamente sentía la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, la emoción del instante y la frustración de mis estúpidos zapatos que no me dejaban trotar más rápido.

Pude haber tomado un taxi para llegar hasta el hospital, pero como se encontraba a pocas cuadras y el tránsito estaba atestado incluso a esta hora, me quité los zapatos y entre mis manos los llevé mientras corría con prisa, sin importarme nada.

_Quería llegar. Quería ver a mi madre. Quería presenciar el nacimiento de mis hermanos._

Quince minutos más tarde llegué al hospital sin aire, completamente agitada. Me pregunté por qué rayos había dejado de correr en las mañanas con Thomas, ahora que todo mi cuerpo me latía.

Subí por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de mi madre, ya que el ascensor tardaría mucho más tiempo.

No necesité ver el número de la habitación, ya que me encontré con Edward y Esme en el pasillo. Se asombraron al ver mi apariencia: completamente despeinada, agitada, transpirada y con los pies adoloridos por correr cinco calles.

— Bella, cielo, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? —quiso saber Esme, preocupada. Edward se acercó para abrazarme y tomó mis zapatos en el proceso.

— Me… he… escapado… del… trabajo… —logré decir con el pulso agitado.

Me dolía la garganta.

— Estás agitada. Te traeré agua. Siéntate y cálmate un poco —me indicó Edward con el usual tono profesional que utilizaba cuando se preocupaba por mí.

Me senté al lado de Esme, quien comenzó a rascar suavemente mi espalda.

— ¿Y Phil? ¿Dónde está él? —me preocupé al no verlo.

— Tranquila. Está adentro con tu madre —respondió tomando mis manos.

Edward regresó con un vaso con agua de plástico. Lo tomé con prisa. Diablos que sentía sed.

— Cielo, relájate un poco. Todo está bien —Esme estaba impresionada por mi agitación.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me indicó que me sentara en su regazo.

— Ven, antes de que te de una taquicardia —me indicó y yo casi sin pensarlo – perdida en mis pensamientos pensando en cómo se encontraría mi madre – le hice caso, y me senté sobre sus rodillas.

Él acercó mi espalda a su pecho.

— Respira conmigo —dijo él, inhalando lentamente y luego exhalando. Siguió así hasta que inconscientemente mi cuerpo le siguió el ritmo. Él aprobaba con varios "Eso… es así" brevemente, mientras acariciaba mis manos con suavidad.

Y entonces me tranquilicé.

— Gracias —cerré los ojos, respirando hondo y sintiendo que los latidos de mi corazón se normalizaban. Ya me sentía mejor.

— Se hace de la misma forma con los niños asmáticos —le respondió a la pregunta no formulada por su madre. Rascó mi espalda—. Todo va a estar bien, Bella. No te alteres, ni siquiera Renée lo estaba.

Quería hacer tantas preguntas sobre ella. Miré a Esme rápidamente.

— Estaba de lo más calmada pese a los dolores. Tu madre es una mujer muy fuerte —elogió con una sonrisa.

_Okay._ Si todos estaban tranquilos, yo también debía estar tranquila. Pero, ¿por qué no lo estaba? Es decir, Renée estaba bien, pero ahora llegaría el momento del nacimiento de los niños y no me sentía preparada.

Un rato después Carlisle llegó en compañía de Jane. Ambos estaban alterados, sintiendo que habían llegado tarde.

— Un pésimo día para un tráfico tan ajetreado —le explicó Carlisle a Esme.

Jane se acercó a mí. Por alguna razón ella sabía que yo iba a estar perturbada.

— Todo va a estar bien, Bella —sacudió con suavidad mis hombros.

Yo seguía respirando hondo como si fuese la que tenía contracciones. Temía especialmente no sentirme identificada con los pequeños, por más que deseara sentir que eran mis hermanastros.

Los demás llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Thomas salió rápidamente de clases con sus lentes puestos y cargando su mochila. Me ofreció su botella con agua para que la bebiera por completo y calmara así mis nervios. Edward avisó que Jasper y Alice – quienes planeaban volver a Nueva York esta semana – habían tomado el primer vuelo que encontraron para poder llegar el día de hoy. Por el momento solamente faltaban Emmett y Rosalie, quienes no vendrían aún porque se encontraban trabajando.

Me di cuenta que todos tenían una idea de que esperaban. Sabían los sexos de los bebés y sus nombres. Todos lo sabían, excepto yo. Por eso era que estaba tan alterada y emocionada. ¿Qué tocaría aparte de Cory? ¿Un niño? ¿Una niña?

La ansiedad terminaría por aniquilarme.

Casi sin esperarlo, Phil salió de la habitación a unos metros de donde nos encontrábamos, vistiendo un uniforme azul del hospital, con una sonrisa incomparable.

— ¡Ya nació _Gael_! —nos avisó rápidamente.

_¿Gael? ¿Un varón? ¿Ya había nacido mi primer hermanastro?_

Todos se emocionaron por la noticia y yo quedé anonadada, sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Gael? —Pregunté para mí misma, sintiendo que estaba sonriendo como una tonta—. ¿Tendré dos hermanitos?

Escuché como me respondían que sí. Sentí que Edward me acariciaba suavemente la espalda, y que Jane me respondía una y otra vez "sí" a las preguntas que estaba haciendo; sin poder creerlo.

La noticia me alegró más de lo que esperaba. Dos pequeños. Dos varones. Y uno ya había nacido. El mayor. Ahora solamente faltaba el menor. Estaba emocionada, sentía muchas ansias por conocerlos. ¡Únicamente faltaba Cory!

La ansiedad se transformó en emoción en pocos segundos y brevemente fue convirtiéndose en preocupación cuando notamos que Cory estaba tardando en llegar.

— Renée, pese a ser una mujer jovial, es un poco mayor para dar a luz a dos niños tan rápido. Pero si logró dar a luz a uno de ellos sin cesárea, podrá con el siguiente —dijo Carlisle a modo de explicación para que comprendiéramos que esto podía tardar un poco.

Llegué a pensar que debían haber intercedido a una cesárea por el tiempo que tardaban, hasta que uno de los doctores salió de la habitación.

El hecho de que Phil no haya aparecido a contarnos la buena nueva me preocupó verdaderamente.

— ¿Ustedes son los familiares de los Dwyer? —preguntó y mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante.

— Y-Yo soy la hija. ¿Q-Qué le ha ocurrido a mi madre? ¿Está bien? ¿Y l-los bebés? —me apresuré a instigar al hombre de unos cincuenta años.

— Todos están bien —me tranquilizó y sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir, únicamente para pasar por una verdadera montaña de emociones. El doctor no lucía del todo contento—. Ha habido una complicación con el segundo niño.

— ¿Con Cory? —pregunté yo—. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

— Hemos detectado un caso de _Ictericia Neonatal_ producto de una Afección —explicó y por alguna razón, esas palabras me supieron muy peligrosas.

— ¿A-Afección? —Por ningún motivo esta palabra podía ser buena. ¿Qué tan terrible podía ser para un recién nacido una afección?

— ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico, doctor? —preguntó Carlisle cuando Edward se acercó más a él para escuchar aquello. Me dejé llevar por la expresión de Edward, quien fruncía el ceño.

— Estable, es un caso leve —explicó sin mucha preocupación—. Lo someteremos a una _fototerapia_. Esperamos que sea una cuestión de pocos días.

_¿Qué rayos era una fototerapia?_

— El pequeño ha sido llevado ahora. En unos minutos pueden ver a la madre y al otro pequeño —terminó por decir con una simple sonrisa.

Quería correr tras esa puerta y ver a Renée, pero también quería que Edward y Carlisle nos explicaran qué diablos había querido decir el doctor.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene el pequeño? —fue Thomas quien hizo la pregunta que todos queríamos formular.

— Es una afección que produce una coloración amarillenta en la piel del bebé debido a una acumulación de bilirrubina en la sangre —explicó Carlisle. Me horroricé—. No es tan grave como suena. Suele suceder en muchos casos. Se debe a que algunos bebés nacen con un mayor número de glóbulos rojos del que necesitan.

— Van a someterlo a una _fototerapia _—continuó Edward con tranquilidad—. Es un tratamiento mediante el uso de una luz. Lo llevarán a una incubadora y lo expondrán a una luz especial. La luz convierte la bilirrubina en su forma soluble de agua, y así el cuerpo la elimina con mayor facilidad.

— Como dijo el doctor, es un caso leve. Será una cuestión de permanecer en el hospital por unos días —dijo Carlisle con soltura.

— ¿Ella podrá alimentarlo o…? —quiso saber Esme.

— Sí, no creo que haya problema en eso —aseguró Carlisle—. Pero seguramente lo tendrán alejado del otro pequeño hasta entonces.

_¡Oh, no!_

— P-Pero, los mellizos no deben ser separados desde el comienzo, ¿no? —le pregunté a ambos, preocupada.

— Bella, no te preocupes —Edward se encargó de calmarme, acariciando con suavidad mis hombros—. He visto cientos de casos como estos. Es más común de lo que en realidad parece. No tienes por qué alarmarte, Cory estará con Gael tan pronto se cure. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a tu mamá ahora?

Si él lo decía, podía estar un poco más tranquila.

Todos entramos despacio a la habitación donde mi madre se encontraba. Fui poco consciente del resto, ya que mis ojos fueron a mi madre, quien sostenía maternalmente y con una enorme sonrisa a un pequeño, que estaba arropado ahora. Phil estaba a su lado y ambos nos recibieron con sonrisas en los labios.

Me acerqué para observar al pequeño que mi madre cargaba. Ése era Gael, el mayor de los dos. Tenía los ojos ligeramente cerrados mientras su pequeña boquita expulsaba un poco de saliva.

— ¿Por qué no lo cargas un segundo, Bella? —fue lo único que logré escuchar de parte de ella y reaccioné de forma inmediata.

Asentí y cargué al pequeño entre mis brazos. Poco a poco me abrió los ojos y una parte de mí se sorprendió al encontrarlos de color verde. Como los míos, como los de mi madre y como los de Phil. A penas me podía ver, lucía desorientado. No tenía mucho cabello, y movía sin sincronía sus manos y sus pies.

La emoción que sentí en aquel momento fue la misma que siente una persona que está cargando a una pequeña criatura que solamente tiene minutos de vida en el mundo exterior. Pero no era lo que yo deseaba sentir, no era el sentimiento de una hermana hacia su hermano. No le sentía como si éste fuese mi hermano o el hijo de Renée aún, y me sentí fatal por eso.

Oculté aquello con una sonrisa.

— Es precioso, mamá —dije, sintiendo lágrimas en mis ojos. Mamá sintió ternura por mí, creyendo que me había emocionado. Pero no era todo tan perfecto como ella creía.

Todos tuvieron su turno de cargar al bebé. Me repetí una y otra vez que era normal, que era la primera vez que lo veía. Pero yo seguía triste porque aún faltaba mi otro hermanito, Cory. Él estaba enfermo y separado de su hermano, y eso me partía el corazón.

— Cariño, no te pongas triste —me dijo mamá acariciando mi brazo—. Cory estará bien. La doctora nos había advertido de aquello. Se recuperará pronto.

Era tonto pensar que mi madre me estaba consolando, cuando era yo quien debía consolarla. Porque si a mí me entristecía el hecho de ver a dos bebés mellizos separados, ella debía sentirse fatal de no tener a sus dos hijos juntos en este instante.

En algún momento – justo cuando Emmett y Rosalie habían llegado al mismo tiempo y saludaban al bebé – yo decidí excusarme un segundo para ir al baño como excusa, cuando en realidad quería procesar toda la información que tenía.

No debía sorprenderme que Edward fuese como mi mejor amigo y se diese cuenta de esto automáticamente.

— ¿Estás emocionada? —me preguntó con una sonrisa tomando mi mano y jugando con ella. Su sonrisa siempre me calmaba.

— Estoy triste — confesé mordiendo mi labio.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? —su voz fue muy dulce y me acercó a él para abrazarme—. ¿Es por Cory?

— También —tragué saliva—. Me siento triste porque incluso en este momento, no siento que Gael sea mi hermano.

Edward permaneció en silencio, pero se rió en voz baja.

— ¿Te preocupa eso? —preguntó para corroborar.

— Sí… se supone que debería sentirme como tú —le dije—. Tú eres el hermano mayor de dos mellizos y siempre me has contado lo que sientes por ellos. Como quieres protegerlos de todo mal, como quieres cuidarlos a pesar de que ya sean mayores.

Edward se rió de esto.

— Pero, Bella, yo siento eso porque he convivido con ellos durante muchos años—me dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Amor, has pasado mucho tiempo siendo hija única, es normal que no los sientas como tus hermanos… sobre todo cuando hace meses, pensabas que Renée no podía cuidar pequeños y ahora ves que es toda una experta. Es puro instinto maternal. Todas las mujeres lo tienen.

Supongo que sí.

— Además, en el momento en que yo conocí a Jasper y a Rosalie por primera vez… estaba celoso —hizo un mohín y nos reímos—. No quería hermanos, quería ser hijo único. Pero me tocó cuidarlos y con los años, me volví muy cercano a ellos y nació en mí ese instinto de hermano protector, porque es algo que pasa. Y también te va a pasar a ti conforme convivas con ellos.

Las palabras de Edward, así como agua en una herida, fueron de completo alivio ya que tenían mucho sentido. Ahora me sentía considerablemente mejor.

— Te amo, en serio —lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo que me quitaba un peso de encima.

Él besó mi frente.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver a Cory? —me propuso ladeando una sonrisa, sin separar nuestras manos.

En verdad quería verlo, y quería comprobar que estaba bien.

— Sí —asentí y él me llevó de la mano.

Buscamos a Cory a través de un vidrio que separaba la habitación donde él estaba reposando. Estaba en una incubadora, arropado. Su piel no era tan amarillenta como creí que sería, pero no era como la de Gael. Una inmensa lámpara lo alumbraba mientras él descansaba como si estuviese durmiendo. Probablemente lo estaba haciendo.

Sentía que la noticia terminaría por cerrarme en cuanto los viese juntos. Tal vez él no se encontraba bien ahora, pero me encargaría de esperar aquí el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta recibirlo como correspondía.

Estuvimos acompañando a mamá cuando intentó, con éxito, amamantar a Gael. La enfermera la elogió y Edward me explicó que aquél proceso podía costar un buen tiempo.

Tal vez no tenía sentido sacar la personalidad de un bebé en su primer día, pero por la forma en que Gael insistía, mordía a mi mamá a veces y se ponía a llorar constantemente; me hizo pensar que era el más extrovertido de los dos.

Alice y Jasper llegaron a la siete de la tarde aproximadamente. Mi madre agradeció enormemente que estuviesen aquí para saludar al pequeño Gael en su primer día. Incluso logramos presenciar cuando le dio de amamantar a Cory, porque tan enfermo no se encontraba.

No sé si se debía a que se encontraba un poco débil ahora, pero no era tan escandaloso como Gael. Y eso me hizo corroborar mi teoría de que Cory era el introvertido y callado de entre los dos.

Lo único que despertó mi atención ya entrada en la noche, era la distancia entre Emmett y Rosalie. Si bien estaban parados en la misma habitación, no se hablaban ni se tocaban. No es que fuese una ocasión donde debías estar romántico con tu pareja, pero Edward de vez en cuando me rascaba la espalda o Jasper tomaba a Alice de la cintura posesivamente. No vimos eso en ellos y eso me preocupó.

— Oye, Alice… ¿no notas algo raro en Emmett y Rosalie? —pregunté cuando Edward y yo nos acercamos a ella y Jasper.

Alice frunció los labios. Ella sabía lo que ocurría.

— Tuvieron una pelea esta mañana. Lo único que sé es que están separados por ahora —murmuró con disciplina mientras observaba a Cory a través del vidrio.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? —pregunté asombrada.

Asintió.

— Me lo contó a mí, en realidad —intervino Jasper, incómodo—. Se supone que no debemos hablar de aquello, están pretendiendo que nada sucede.

— Pero… es obvio que algo malo pasa. No se han hablado en casi todo el día —expliqué, mirándolos de reojo. Ella hablaba con Carlisle, él con Thomas.

— Yo no sé mucho —me contó Alice con seriedad—. Pero sé que tuvo que ver con esa tal "Cassie".

Oh… la muchacha.

— ¿Qué tanto problema puede ocasionar una chica? —Jasper se preguntó a sí mismo.

— Eh… sí, bueno… yo puedo explicar eso —Edward contó, rascándose el cuello y frunciendo los labios—. Fui al gimnasio la semana pasada con él. Cassie es una chica que trabaja allí. Los he visto interactuar.

Todos le observamos con intriga.

— Algo raro pasa ahí —suspiró, negando una y otra vez—. No sé qué es, pero Emmett parecía muy atraído por esa chica, y lo peor es que… es muy agradable, es una buena chica.

Oh, eso sí que era peor.

— No parecía interesada en interferir entre ellos… pero comprendo los celos de Rosalie —terminó por decir Edward.

— Oh, por Dios. No puedo creerlo —murmuró Alice, preocupada.

— Mira, son discusiones entre ellos. No tenemos por qué meternos. Si Emmett es más feliz con esa tal Cassie, habrá que aceptarlo. Por más que Rosalie sea nuestra hermana y mi melliza…. —Jasper dudó de lo que intentaba plantear.

— Yo no voy a aceptar a otra chica, yo quiero que esté con Rose —chistó Alice.

— Alice, no seas egoísta —le discutí yo en voz baja.

— Miren, no hablemos más del asunto hasta saber lo que ocurre, ¿bien? —sentenció Edward y todos permanecimos en silencio cuando Rosalie se acercó a nosotros.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó sonriente, como si nada malo ocurriese.

— De lo bellísimo que es Cory—cambié rápidamente de tema, señalando la pared de vidrio. Ella hizo una expresión de ternura y se apoyó para observarlo mejor.

_Sí, lo mejor sería no opinar por el momento._

Renée había descansado prácticamente todo el día para encontrarse despierta en la noche y velar por Cory y Gael en el hospital. Se nos tenía permitido pasar la noche allí y yo no lo dudé ni un segundo, pero Edward insistía en volver a casa.

— Creo que deberías descansar. Y no lo digo con dobles intensiones —aclaró con inocencia—. Realmente quiero que descanses.

— Descansaré aquí —encogí mis hombros—. Quiero acompañar a mi madre.

—Esme dice que la acompañará esta noche —volvió a reconfortarme—. Además, tienes que levantarte temprano y volver al trabajo. Mañana es tu primer día con sueldo, ¿no?

_Ugh, sonaba tan triste cuando lo decía así. _

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Sí… eh… bueno… dijeron que tomarían en cuenta esto y me darían de licencia unos días por mi excelente trabajo en las últimas semanas —traté de esforzar mi mejor sonrisa.

Edward no era ningún tonto, pero era fácil de engañar cuando ponía una buena sonrisa.

— ¿En serio? —Más que nada, se lo creyó porque yo era una maniática del trabajo.

— Sí, así que puedo quedarme aquí — me encogí los hombros—. Tú puedes ir a casa, debes descansar para no tratar mal a tus alumnos. Lo último que necesitas es que vuelvan a decir que el profesor Cullen no folla.

Él me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y tomó mi mano, jugando.

— Pero… no quiero dormir en la solo cama—me hizo un puchero que únicamente a Edward Cullen le podría salir apetecible, siendo un hombre.

— No dormirás solo —le aseguré—. Bepo está ahí.

—Bepo huele a ti —comentó sonriente.

— ¿Ves? Es un buen reemplazo —levanté mis dos pulgares, en señal de aprobación.

— ¿Estás segura, Bella? —Me preguntó, esta vez en serio.

—Sip—asentí, sonriendo con sinceridad.

Él acercó mi cintura a su cuerpo para besar mis labios profundamente. No era un beso lascivo, pero sí uno muy apasionado.

Nuestros labios hicieron un ruido pegajoso cuando se separaron, como siempre cuando nos besábamos.

— Ten cuidado, quédate cerca de tu madre —me advirtió, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

Le aseguré que lo haría asintiendo varias veces, y solamente porque sentía ganas, le di un rápido beso casto en los labios. Esto le alentó y volvió a besarme.

.

Al día siguiente, desperté un poco más tarde de lo planeado por haberme quedado despierta hasta las tres de la mañana. No había leído el _WhatsApp_ de Edward.

**Edward:**

**Bepo amaneció debajo de mi trasero. No sé por qué****, y no**** me preguntes. ****Ni siquiera**** sé por qué te cuento esto. En fin****…**** Te veo en unas horas. Te amo. X**

Estallé en risas recordando lo pésimo que era para dormir. Se movía de un lado para el otro. Incluso yo amanecí una vez debajo de su aplastante y hermoso cuerpo.

Para nuestra sorpresa, Charlie se había tomado la molestia de tomar un vuelo y aparecer esa misma mañana para conocer a los pequeños.

Pese a que no hubiese relación entre ellos, era parte de la gran familia.

— Eres una chica muy afortunada —comentó Thomas, quien me hizo compañía esa mañana aprovechando que no tenía clases, mientras observábamos a mi padre cargando a Cory con cuidado.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté con curiosidad. Tenía una paleta en la boca y se le veía muy tierno.

— Tus padres son separados, están rehaciendo sus vidas y conviven sin ningún resentimiento —este hecho, como a mucha gente, le asombraba—. Normalmente un ex no viene a conocer a los hijos de tu nuevo matrimonio.

Me reí al ver que Renée regañaba a Charlie por estar cargándolo más de la cuenta. Ella se había vuelto posesiva.

— Porque nunca han separado la familia —expliqué—. Es decir, físicamente lo han hecho, pero ellos siguen siendo una sola familia… solamente que ahora la familia incluye a Phil y a Sue también.

— Exacto. El que no haya rencores entre ellos es fantástico —se fascinó—. Tienes suerte de contar con una familia unida.

Dudé por unos segundos. ¿Qué quería decir?

— Tu familia es unida, ¿verdad, Thomas?

— Sí —él contestó sin problema—. A su modo, pero mis padres siguen juntos.

— ¿Y tus hermanos? —pregunté.

Fue su turno de fruncir los labios.

— Ya sabes, cuando crecen, los hermanos toman cierta distancia. Pero no tenemos problemas con el otro. Solamente que una es demasiado adulta, y el otro es un niño todavía —puso los ojos en blanco.

— Tú vas en el medio —razoné—. Mitad adulto, mitad niño.

— El término medio es siempre el mejor —me dijo con una buena sonrisa, y fue mi turno para reírme.

—Hey, ¿y cómo van las cosas con Jane? —ese tema me tenía intrigada, sobre todo porque quería estar al tanto de su punto de vista.

— Bien —respondió sin problema—. La otra vez, casi la atrapo masturbándose en el baño.

Casi mi atraganto con mi propia saliva, echándome a reír.

— ¿Jane? ¿Nuestra Jane? ¿Masturbándose? —pregunté en voz baja. Thomas asintió sonriendo una sola vez—. ¿Y? ¿No te excita? ¿Una joven virgen… buscando su primera experiencia sexual?

— ¿Te imaginas si me la follo? No me olvidará jamás. No quiero torturarla de esa forma —él exageraba.

— ¿Acostarse con Thomas Flint… Una tortura? —era inevitable no reírse.

—Yo no hago el amor, Bella —él se reía con desinterés.

— ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres con esa frase? —me indigné falsamente—. Edward también decía lo mismo, y míralo ahora: Es todo un hombre romántico.

— Gracias a los encantos de Bella Swan, claro —asentía él—. Yo diría que gracias al trasero de Bella Swan… pero es igualmente válido.

Le golpeé en el hombro con ganas y se echó a reír aún más.

— No, en serio. ¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor? —me picó la curiosidad.

— Sí —respondió secamente.

— ¿Con quién? —me incomodó hacer esa pregunta porque sabía que eso le desagradaría.

— Con mi primer novio —murmuró, desviando los ojos a otro lugar. Me sorprendió que contestara aquello, porque en verdad esperaba que no lo hiciese.

Quería preguntarle quién había sido su primer novio, pero sabía que solamente evadiría la pregunta.

— ¿Sabes? Sí, soy afortunada —cambié de tema, hinchándome el ego a propósito. Él me miró con curiosidad, y sonreí abiertamente—. Soy amiga de Thomas Flint. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Curioso que no hiciese ninguna broma. Simplemente se limitó a sonreírme y a acercarme con su brazo para rascar infantilmente mi cabello.

— Bella, ¿segura que no vas a tener problema faltando al trabajo, cielo? Puedes ir si quieres —mi madre seguía insistiendo, y era como una daga atravesando mi corazón.

— No, no hay problema —aseguré, sonriendo falsamente.

Supe que Thomas me observaba durante unos segundos, evaluando mi expresión. Él, al igual que yo con el tema anterior, supo comprender que no quería hablar de aquello ahora, y a modo de consuelo, rascó mi espalda como Edward lo haría. En verdad lo aprecié.

Conforme pasaban los días de la semana, más me preocupaba el hecho de no sentir a Gael como mi hermanastro, sino como el hijo de Phil. Ni siquiera ver a mi madre amamantándolos era un hecho suficiente para que me golpeara en la cabeza y me dijese "¡Oye! Renée es madre y tú tienes hermanastros"

Estaba cargando a Gael y meciéndolo con suavidad en la habitación que el hospital le había dado a mi madre, pese a que ya estuviese habilitada a volver a casa, pero no lo haríamos sin Cory con nosotros.

Intenté hablar con él. Intenté expresar algunas palabras porque sabía que muy en el fondo, por más tonto que suene, hablar con los bebés funcionaba. Pero no sabía qué decir.

— ¿Interrumpo? —mi madre apareció golpeando la puerta, y yo le devolví la sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

Se sentó frente a mí y yo le entregué a Gael con lentitud.

Estuvimos un gran rato en silencio, observando al pequeño con su chupete. Se veía muy adorable.

— ¿Sabes? Aunque me consideras la tonta, alocada y despistada Renée, no se me ha pasado en absoluto el que no estés yendo a trabajar, o la expresión caída que tienes cuando observas a Gael y a Cory durante mucho rato.

_Oh, cielos. Había olvidado cuán observadora era ella._

— ¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te ocurre, cielo? —dijo con su voz maternal, y fue casi inevitable no tomarlo como una iniciativa para que le confesara lo que ocultaba.

— No quiero que me odies… —mordí mi labio y ella se sorprendió por esto—. Es que todavía no caigo. No siento a Gael y Cory como si fuesen mis hermanastros. Edward me dijo que lo haré con el tiempo, pero han pasado los días y aunque les he ganado cariño a ambos, siento que son dos pequeños que no pertenecen a la familia. Pero sé que sí lo hacen.

Respiré hondo, la peor parte ya había tocado. Esperaba que ella no tomara mal mi horrenda apreciación.

Más ella lo tomó como algo natural y me sonrió.

— No voy a odiarte por eso, Bella. Es normal. Sería raro que los consideraras tus hermanos de forma inmediata, ¿no crees? —Dijo mientras jugaba con la manito de Gael—. En realidad, Edward tiene razón, con el tiempo los verás juntos. Pero, ¿quieres que te diga un secreto?

— ¿Cuál?

— Te darás cuenta cuando les veas juntos. Créeme —me guiñó el ojo.

Permanecí todo el día pensando en las palabras de mi madre, de Edward, de Jane, de todos mis seres queridos asegurándome que no tenía por qué preocuparme si al comienzo no los sentía como si fuesen parte de mi familia; porque al comienzo tampoco sentía a Phil como alguien de mi familia y ahora lo veía como un tío. Sue tampoco era la excepción, pero de a poco la sentía como parte de mi familia. Y pasaría lo mismo con Gael y Cory.

Observé durante tres horas completas el vidrio que nos separaba a mí y a Cory. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que se encontraba en tratamiento, y aunque me entristecía un poco, el doctor había dicho que podría irse mañana en la mañana. Fue entonces cuando me puse a pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que él se recuperara, que estuviese en los brazos de mi madre en mi casa, que durmiera por primera vez al lado de su hermano que le estaba necesitando.

Fue un día sábado cuando Cory finalmente salió del hospital. Todos nos emocionamos porque finalmente Renée y Phil cargaban a cada uno de sus hijos hacia nuestro departamento, para luego volver a Florida.

Uno de los regalos que Carlisle y Esme le habían dado a Renée y Phil en el _Baby Shower_ había sido una cuna donde los pequeños dormirían durante los pocos días de estancia aquí en Nueva York.

Llegamos a casa y lo primero que hicieron fue recostarlos en la misma cuna. Mamá y Phil los observaron durante un buen rato. Yo fui consciente en ese momento que no les había hecho un regalo a los pequeños, y me sentí fatal.

— Bella, ¿por qué no vienes a verlos un segundo? —mi madre propuso con una sonrisa honesta, como si ocultara algo en ella.

Me acerqué sin problema hasta la cuna para observarlos.

**(6)** Fue algo que sucedió en casi un segundo, pero pareció durar una eternidad.

Gael y Cory estaban recostados en la misma cuna. Movían sus pies y sus manos con torpeza, pero estaban pegaditos el uno al otro. En ese pequeño lapso, identifiqué a Gael, con un gorro de color azul, tomar la mano de Cory. Y Cory, con un gorro color rojo, juntaba su pequeña piernita y tocaba los pies de su hermano.

Era como si ambos sintiesen la necesidad de tocarse, de saber que estaban juntos, que así como habían venido a este mundo juntos, lucharían por estar unidos. Cory finalmente se encontraba sano, y había extrañado a su hermano, por eso apreciaban este momento.

Se veían tan adorables, pero a la vez tan frágiles, y tan fuertes a la vez… era algo tan extraño. Pero me di cuenta que estos dos pequeños estaban completamente unidos, pese a la separación del inicio, ahora estaban juntos… y eran mis hermanastros. Eran los pequeños que crecerían un día, que gatearían, dirían sus primeras palabras, irían a la escuela, me pedirían consejos porque… yo era su hermana mayor. Yo tendría que cuidarlos…

Sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos, porque por fin sentía que yo quería estar en la vida de esos pequeños, y me sentía afortunada de poder estarlo, de pertenecer al futuro que ellos estaban destinados.

Edward apareció a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda baja. Me sonreía.

— Mira cómo unen sus manitos —Me señaló susurrando, para no molestarlos—. Ambos sintieron la ausencia del otro y ahora que se tienen al lado, no quieren separarse.

Ver a Cory buscando con su mano a Gael era la cosa más tierna que había visto en toda mi vida.

— Son lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida —juré negando y secando rápidamente mis lágrimas. Estaba muy feliz por ellos—. Al fin siento que son mis hermanitos…

Edward me sonreía.

— Te dije, era cuestión de tiempo —besó mi mejilla y tomó uno de los peluches que le habían regalado a los pequeños para jugar con ellos.

Observé durante un largo rato como él le devolvía las sonrisas a los pequeños y jugaba con interés. Recordé que no había sido del todo honesta.

— Renuncié a mi empleo —confesé siendo directa.

Me miró con asombro.

No supe qué decir al respecto, únicamente fruncí mis labios, avergonzada.

— No te dije la verdad porque… sentía…

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para abrazarme.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti —contestó por sobre mi cabello y dejó un beso allí.

Sobé mi nariz.

— Yo también lo estoy —aseguré, pero me sentía triste al respecto—. Pero no sé qué haré ahora.

— Ya encontrarás una solución —me dijo al oído con esperanza.

Sí, alguna solución encontraríamos.

Nos distrajimos por completo cuando Gael tomó el peluche que Edward había traído y lo tomaba con sus manos, al igual que Cory. Nos reímos.

— Ya están teniendo su primera pelea —me reí, sintiendo que ellos podrían hacer que olvidara cualquiera de mis problemas.

— Son adorables —suspiró Edward, observándolos con fascinación.

Fue la posición en la que nos encontrábamos, abrazados frente a los bebés, lo que me llevó a pensar cómo sería si…

— Sabes… —empecé a decir, tragando saliva algo nerviosa.

— ¿Uhm? —me preguntó él con casualidad.

— Si tú y yo… bueno… —me sentía muy nerviosa y sonrojada. Miré a los bebés—. No ahora pero… —respiré hondo para confesárselo—. No suena a una mala idea.

Él tardó unos segundos en comprender y me obligó a levantar la cabeza para que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

— No me parece una mala idea tampoco —aseguró con una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de amor.

Me sonrojé aún más y sentí la necesidad de besarlo. No lo dudaría ni por un segundo.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡No frente a los bebés! —se burló mi madre y nos separamos de forma inmediata, avergonzados—. Es hora de alimentarlos.

Yo le ayudé cargando a Cory y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras él se largaba a llorar. Con mucha dulzura comencé a mecerlo una y otra vez para que se aliviara. Tenía hambre.

Renée se sentó en uno de los sillones y observé como amamantaba a Gael y a Cory al mismo tiempo.

Nunca, pero jamás en mi vida, habría imaginado que pudiese estar viendo a mi madre en la labor de una madre, valga la redundancia. Y desde ese día lo logré. Y me sentí muy sorprendida porque ahora sentía que todo encajaba.

Renée era una increíble madre, yo tenía unos hermosos hermanastros, y era una chica muy afortunada por eso.

* * *

**Nota de la Beta:**

Ehm… ¿Hola? Bueno, hice todo lo que pude para que este capítulo salga lo más perfecto posible, no me sentía, y no me siento, muy bien de salud. Estuve con muchas náuseas y demás cosas producto de un problema de alimentación, y llevo encima gramos y gramos de medicamentos; así que si algún que otro error notan por ahí, espero sepan comprender, intenté de todas las formas hacer lo mejor que pude el beteo de este capítulo, pero fue difícil.

Este capítulo me costó betear muchísimo ya que la mano me tiembla mucho, y me cuesta encajar la vista (no te conté esto Mia, lo siento), pero mi responsabilidad siempre estuvo en primer lugar frente a cualquier otra cosa, incluso antes que mi bienestar, y bien que recibí varias retadas por eso de parte de Mia y otras chicas. Les agradezco su preocupación por mi salud y el apoyo y cariño constante que recibo de parte de todas, lo cual considero una bendición ya que nunca esperé ser recibida así por parte de ustedes… así que gracias por eso. Y gracias Mia por bancarme siempre, eres una gran persona.

Bueno, los ojos se me desenfocan y no controlo la mano, así que eso es todo.

Gracias otra vez.

Atentamente:

Lu

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Sólo paso a avisar que de ahora en adelante, como tengo exámenes en la Universidad, actualizaré cada dos semanas. Gracias por las que leen :) x.**


	6. Los harapientos

**THE HOPSCOTCH'S SEVENTH FLOOR**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. Me adjudico la historia y un par de personajes.**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

**Capítulo 6**

**#Playlist:**

**(1)** I'm just a Kid – Simple Plan.

**(2)** What a Fool Believes – The Doobie Brothers.

**(3)** LOVE – Foster The People.

**(4)** Killing in the Name - Rage against the machine

**(5)** Don't Worry Baby – The Beach Boys.

* * *

**BPOV**

Estaba transitando por mi tercer sueño esa noche cuando el llanto de uno de los pequeños me despertó de forma inmediata.

Deshice el agarre de Edward de mi vientre sin mucha consideración; después de todo, él tenía el sueño bien pesado.

Me levanté y mientras caminaba por el pasillo en la oscuridad, evalué el llanto: alarido y desmesurado. Si no me equivocaba, tenía que ser Gael.

Sin encender la luz me acerqué a la amplia cuna donde mis hermanastros dormían separados por una goma vertical. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando vi que el pequeño con pijama rojo era el que buscaba desconsoladamente que le prestaran afecto.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Gael? ¿Te despertaste? —le pregunté en susurros bajos mientras lo mecía una y otra vez.

No paraba de llorar. Probablemente tenía hambre.

La luz del living se encendió y mi madre apareció con aspecto somnoliento, sonriéndome.

— Cariño, no tienes por qué levantarte cada vez que los pequeños lloren —dijo en cuanto me pidió cargar a Gael.

— Me gusta hacerlo —comenté sin problemas. Solamente lo hacía porque podía dormir el resto del día, ahora no trabajaba en las mañanas.

Como siempre sucedía, Cory se asustó al no encontrar a su hermano a su lado y se puso a llorar.

— Oh, Cory, no llores —casi me reí de ternura mientras lo cargaba en mis brazos. Él no lloraba tan fuerte como Gael. Se tranquilizó un poco cuando sintió mi familiar aroma.

— Ya son las seis de la mañana, es hora de comer —se dio cuenta Renée al ver la hora en el reloj de su muñeca.

— Voy a despertar a Edward —le avisé, dejando a Cory de nuevo en la cuna.

Normalmente andaría somnolienta a estas horas cuando los bebés debían desayunar, pero hoy andaba más ansiosa que nunca, ya que a las diez de la mañana Renée y Phil tomarían su vuelo a Florida, y me entristecía mucho separarme de los pequeños.

Volví al dormitorio y me pregunté para mis adentros si Edward había llorado mucho de pequeño; ahora dormía como un bebé que acababa de comer.

— Son las seis de la mañana, Edward. Hora de levantarse —toqué varias veces su espalda.

La misma rutina de siempre: Él murmuraba algo bajo y se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

— Vamos, levántate —no me molesté en usar una voz silenciosa.

Oí que murmuraba algo así como "Dame diez minutos más" encima de la almohada que, seguramente, babeaba. Si me hubiese dicho "cinco minutos" sabría que no estaba tan cansado, pero debía levantarse para ir a dictar clases temprano.

Me recosté sobre su cuerpo. Como si mi pequeño cuerpo fuese una carga para él…

— Vamos… arriba… arriba… —me moví como si fuese un bote en el mar, intentando mover su cuerpo.

Gruñía por lo bajo, molesto.

No caería en la trampa de despertarlo a besos. Si no, no se levantaría a propósito con la intensión de recibir más besos de mi parte.

Entonces, una buena idea se me ocurrió: Le propiné una nalgada.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente, alarmado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó con un tono de voz muy despabilado.

— Te acabo de nalguear —mordí mi labio para no reírme.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —no estaba confundido, exigía una respuesta.

— Porque sí —me limité a contestar. Él no tenía mucho trasero, de todas formas—. Despierta, ve a bañarte. Te haré_ waffles_.

Algunas mujeres dirían que los hombres pensaban con su miembro, pero el cerebro de Edward estaba monitoreado por su estómago, en realidad. Cualquier oferta culinaria bastaba para motivarlo en cualquier momento.

_Aunque a veces se comportaba como un hombre común y corriente__,__ y pensaba con su polla._

Como regalo de despedida, me ofrecí a prepararles el desayuno a todos.

Mamá ya había terminado de cambiar a los mellizos cuando se unió a nosotros en la mesa. Cargaba a Cory en mis brazos mientras le golpeaba la espalda queriendo hacerlo eructar.

— ¿Estás segura que deseas irte ahora, mamá? ¿No es un poco pronto para que los mellizos viajen? —pregunté.

— No es que tengamos otra opción, Bella —mi madre repuso—. Nos encanta este lugar, pero es hora de que los pequeños vuelvan a casa.

Fruncí los labios. Phil se reía.

— Te lo está pidiendo porque no quiere separarse de ellos aún —le avisó Phil a mi madre lo que era demasiado obvio.

Ella no se había dado cuenta.

— ¡Oh! ¿De veras, cariño? —se entristeció—. ¡Pero puedes visitarnos cuando quieras!

Intentaría hacerlo. Por lo menos una vez al mes. No quería perderme la niñez de Gael y Cory por nada en el mundo.

Terminé de palmearle la espalda a Cory cuando eructó rápidamente. A diferencia de Gael, que tardaba un buen rato.

— Vaya que eres todo un niño especial —murmuré con una voz tonta e infantil a Cory, porque cuando todos escogían el color blanco, él escogía el verde. Era distinto al resto.

Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado, corroboró la hora en su _rólex_.

— Se me hace tarde —musitó para sí mismo. No me di cuenta hasta entonces que Edward, vistiendo traje, era cosa distinta al haragán de las mañanas.

Se despidió de mi madre y Phil porque estaría ocupado en el trabajo como para despedirlos en el aeropuerto. También se despidió de los mellizos.

Miró a Cory entre mis brazos, confundido.

— ¿Gael? —dijo después de mirarlo un buen rato.

— ¡No! Cory —remarqué el error, molesta.

— ¿Cómo logras diferenciarlos? —me preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Normalmente, solamente sus padres podían identificarlos.

— Porque Cory tiene una expresión más apaciguada que Gael. Gael es más juguetón. Cory es más dormilón… Como tú —le saqué la lengua.

Él también me sacó la lengua y se despidió de Cory con un beso en su pequeña cabecita.

Dos horas después, cuando ya todo estaba listo y empacado; acompañé a Renée, Phil y los mellizos al aeropuerto.

No quería separarme de ellos. No podía. Me gustaba tenerlos en mis brazos porque aunque la gente no lograra identificarlos, yo sí podía. Gael era más travieso que Cory; siempre movía sus piernitas cuando descansaba en mi regazo y murmuraba algo, como si quisiera hablarme. Podía imaginarlo: él sería todo un charlatán. Se metería en problemas por ser todo un aventurero. Se fijaría en las chicas rápidamente y saldría con muchas; porque a pesar de todo, tenía un corazón honesto.

Cory, por otro lado, era más silencioso, más tranquilo y más pensativo que Gael. Recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro como si tuviese sueño. Definitivamente sería menos impulsivo que él. Evaluaría las cosas antes de hacer algo y probablemente eso termine dándole una personalidad tímida pero muy sincera. Algo me decía que él sería más de leer libros como yo, y sacaría buenas notas para enorgullecer a Renée y a Phil.

Pero lo más fascinante de todo era sentir que de alguna forma nos comunicábamos: mientras Gael se removía en mis brazos como si quisiera hablarme o llamar mi atención; Cory se recostaba en mi pecho con dulzura, permanecía en silencio como si no quisiera molestarme con llantos innecesarios. Pero ambos estaban como supiesen quién era yo. Como si supieran que era su hermana mayor.

Sentí como si me arrancaran una parte de mí cuando tuve que separarme de ellos y de mi madre tan pronto. Ella me abrazó una y otra vez diciéndome que no viera esto como el fin, si no que tratara de verlo como el comienzo de algo hermoso. Lo cierto es que no pasaría tanto tiempo con los mellizos como deseaba, y eso me partía el corazón.

Traté de ocultar las lágrimas, al menos hasta ver que el avión despegara y terminara por darme cuenta que Gael y Cory iban a otro lado. Se separarían de mí y no los volvería a ver en un buen rato, o al menos hasta que yo decidiese visitarlos.

Volví a casa verdaderamente triste, lagrimeando en todo el camino.

Solamente cuando volví al apartamento me permití recostarme en la cama y llorar cuanto deseaba. Contaba con que podría hablar por teléfono con ellos cuando deseara. Además de que Phil había prometido enviarme todas las semanas una fotografía de ellos para estar al tanto de su crecimiento. Pero eso no era lo mismo…

Rodé varias veces en la cama. Recibí un mensaje de texto de mi madre diciéndome que me quería mucho y que me llamaría en la mañana del día siguiente.

También aproveché para enviarme mensajes en el _BBM_ con Alice, quien todavía seguía en Estados Unidos porque Jasper tenía que trabajar unos días por aquí.

Nunca quise comentarlo, pero siempre tuve consciente que Alice no trabajaba demasiado ya que vivía del dinero de Jasper. Sí, ganaba su salario, pero no se fijaba demasiado en ello, o al menos no me lo comentaba. Situación distinta era la mía, que intentaba buscar un empleo con desesperación al enterarme hace pocos días que Ángela ya estaba trabajando en una editorial de cuentos para niños.

No supe por qué en ese momento me puse tan sentimental con respecto a todo. Abracé la almohada y sentí el aroma masculino de Edward impregnada en ella.

Me vino un arranque de emociones y observé el protector de pantalla del _BlackBerry_:una fotografía que le había tomado una noche que salimos a cenar. Lucía distraído, hermoso y encantador.

_Lo extrañaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba ya._

Abrí su ventana en _WhatsApp_. La última vez que lo había revisado fue hace una hora. Debía estar dando clases.

**Bella:**

**Hola.**

Le envié algo secamente, tenía ganas de que me tratara dulcemente. Esperé varios minutos y no respondió.

Decidí enviarle emoticones:

_Un corazón._

_Una lengua._

_Un paraguas._

No sabía qué más enviarle. Y aún no contestaba.

Para cuando sentí que pasó una hora – pero en realidad fueron quince minutos – le envié un emoticón de un corazón roto.

Un rato más tarde, recibí su contestación:

_Un corazón amarillo._

— ¡Aww! —exclamé muerta de ternura. ¡Me había contestado!

Decidí enviarle más emoticones:

_Una carita sonrojada._

_Unos labios que besaban._

Él me contestó después de un rato:

_Un pepinillo violeta._

Me eché a reír en voz alta, rodando en la cama. ¡Qué sucio!

Decidí seguirle el juego, y le envié una mano que señalaba "Okay" y otra que apuntaba con el dedo índice porque parecían sucios, como si masturbaran.

Su contestación fue: _una mamadera con leche_.

Crucé intuitivamente mis piernas sintiendo que quería abrazarlo, quería estrujarlo en mis brazos, besarlo, mimarlo. Quería a mi Edward _ahora_.

**Bella:**

**Eres un sucio.**

No me contestó nada.

**Bella:**

**Quiero a mi novio. ¿Dónde está?**

Me contestó pero un rato más tarde.

**Edward:**

**Dictando clases.**

Uh… le estaba molestando.

Pero más al rato, me di cuenta que había sido muy frío.

**Bella:**

**Voy a buscarme un novio que me dé un poco de amor.**

Contestó más al rato. Se notaba que no estaba pendiente del teléfono.

**Edward:**

**Te voy a dar un poco de amor en la noche.**

Me eché a reír con ganas.

**Bella:**

**Quiero amor ahora.**

**Edward:**

**El canal quinientos diez te puede dar un poco de amor ahora.**

Rápidamente fui hasta el living para encender el televisor y cambiar el canal. Una mujer era follada por un hombre de piel oscura.

— ¡Maldito Edward! —injurié, sintiendo un molesto pero excitante cosquilleo en mi vientre bajo. Molesto porque no lo tenía a mi lado; excitante porque los gemidos sexuales llenaron la habitación rápidamente. Decidí apagarlo.

Volví a la cama y tomé el teléfono. Me había contestado.

**Edward:**

**Me**** distraes. Tengo que reprender alumnos. Luego te hablo. X**

Por más que no fuese con mala intención, ese mensaje me había puesto un poco triste. Le estaba molestando con mis mensajes. Me sentía como la tonta que no conseguía empleo y molestaba a su novio que sí tenía.

**Bella:**

**Okay, okay. X**

No respondió más, y no debía sorprenderme, pero me sentí mal.

Decidí distraerme un rato. Solté el teléfono a un costado y fijé la vista en el techo. El departamento estaba silencioso y por más que no lo deseara, recordaba la imagen de aquella película porno que debían estar transmitiendo todavía.

Entonces, pensé en Edward. Cuando su rostro apareció en mi cabeza, lo primero que recordé fue su barba. Siempre cuestioné aquello pensando que se le vería feo; pero le sentaba muy bien. Inevitablemente pensé en el vello púbico de su cadera. No se había depilado allí todavía.

_¿Por qué rayos pensaba en su vello púbico?_

Mordí mi labio, cerrando los ojos e imaginando su cuerpo desnudo. Oh, señor. Eso no me hacía bien cuando ya estaba mojada.

Casi sin darme cuenta, mi mano se deslizó lentamente hacia mi cadera, hacia los pantalones que estaba usando en ese momento. Fue por debajo de mis bragas y pellizqué una sola vez mi clítoris.

— Ah —me arrancó un gemido y mi cuerpo tembló, un poco emocionado.

Repetí el movimiento y esta vez imaginé que era la boca de Edward quien lo hacía. Eso lo hizo putamente sensacional.

Llevé mi dedo mayor hacia mi centro y lo introduje sin problemas. Sacándolo y adentrándolo lentamente; imaginando su lengua y esa maldita barba que tanto amaba.

Un maullido me desconcentró.

Abrí los ojos de forma inmediata. ¡Jella me observaba sentada en la cama!

— ¡Puta madre! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! —jadeé sorprendida, sacando mi mano de mi intimidad rápidamente.

Ella volvió a maullar, como si me dijese algo.

Me di cuenta que debió haber observado lo que estaba haciendo, y me sentí culpablemente avergonzada.

— ¿Me vas a cuestionar? —Arqueé una ceja—. ¿Desde cuándo me cuestionas? Me masturbaba mucho antes de tener un novio, y ahora que lo tengo, lo haces como si estuviese mal.

Ella parpadeaba silenciosamente.

— ¿Lo haces porque crees que Edward se va a molestar si se entera? —Bufé—. Él no está aquí, Jella. Y no seas defensora de pobres inocentes, porque yo sé que él también se masturba algunas veces en la ducha. Pero no me molesto porque no puedo darle placer las veinticuatro horas del día. No cuando yo soy la encargada de preparar el desayuno en las mañanas o cuando tengo el periodo.

Ella volvió a maullar. Refunfuñé.

— ¿Sabes qué? Si tan feliz te hace, no lo haré. No me masturbaré —alcé ambas manos para mostrarle que iba en serio—. Seré honesta con Edward y no lo haré, aunque él me haya incitado a esto diciéndome que vea ese canal.

Todavía no comprendía por qué se molestaba tanto. No es que pudiéramos follar las veinticuatro horas del día. No me molestaba que se diera placer a sí mismo siempre y cuando pensara en mí, lo cual él juraba hacía.

Entre suspiros, decidí que me recostaría un rato. Tomé mis auriculares para escuchar un poco de música.

Ya había pasado suficiente tiempo para que todos estuviesen al tanto de mi renuncia en la editorial _Interludio_. Por supuesto, no había trabajado suficiente tiempo en mi primera editorial para que me dieran un cheque remuneratorio, y claro, no me darían nada en la segunda editorial por haber renunciado. Maldito orgullo, iba a irme de esa empresa de todas formas, ¿por qué tuve que renunciar?

Ahora me encontraba recostada, sin empleo y sin muchas opciones en el futuro. Debía mantenerme positiva, pero ¿cómo haces cuando tu propia voluntad se ve pisoteada por la decepción?

La única opción segura era acudir al hermano de Carlisle: Teseo Cullen. Él parecía tener contactos que me podrían ayudar a conseguir trabajo en una editorial. Después de todo, la mayoría de mis ex compañeros habían conseguido trabajo gracias a una mano. Pero recurrir a Teseo significaba soportar a Beatrice, abuela de Edward y madre de Carlisle, refregándome en la cara aquello en una próxima reunión familiar.

Tan orgullosa como fui para renunciar, lo era para aceptar ese empleo. Pero al menos lo tendría como última opción.

Un rato más tarde, oí que la puerta de entrada se abría y mi corazón saltó ansioso porque sabía que se trataría de Edward. Me levanté apenas de la cama para sentarme y esperar a que él se acercara.

Lucía muy hermoso con su traje y su sonrisa torcida.

— Alguien tenía ganas de molestar por _WhatsApp_, ¿eh? —negó una y otra vez, bromista.

Fruncí los labios, apenada.

— Perdón, olvidé que estabas ocupado dando clases —encogí mis hombros, arrepentida.

Él no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte. Se enserió al instante.

— Estaba bromeando, nena. Tú nunca me molestas —me aseguró y yo me levanté para abrazarlo.

Me recibió gustoso.

— Es que quería hablar contigo —murmuré sobre su cuello, arrastrando un poco las palabras. Sentir su aroma me reconfortaba bastante.

— Aww, te pusiste sensible —él se dio cuenta rascando mi espalda con suavidad. Le provocaba ternura que me encontrara de este modo. Yo sentía ganas de llorar, y me sentía tonta por eso.

— No sé, me puse triste —me separé de él y confesé, sintiéndome más tonta aún. Muchas cosas se habían juntado, pero no sabía el verdadero motivo de mi tristeza.

— ¿Por qué, mi amor? —me preguntó con dulzura.

— No lo sé —fue lo único que supe contestar.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —propuso él, interesado.

Volví a abrazarlo.

— ¿Podemos pasar todo el día juntos? —pregunté con timidez. Ésta era la primera vez en varios días que nos encontrábamos solos, sin la compañía de mis padres o de los mellizos.

Edward soltó un "Aww" riéndose y abrazándome aún más. Estaba de excelente humor y eso me ponía de mejor ánimo.

— Claro que podemos —me aseguró, calentando mi corazón—. Es más, hoy tengo que ir de compras. ¿Me acompañas?

_¿Compras?_

.

— ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Edward enseñándome lo perfecto que le quedaba aquel saco azul encima de una camisa negra.

_¿Por qué nunca había ido de compras con Edward?_

Toda la ropa que se probaba parecía haber sido tallado a la medida justa de su cuerpo. No es que él tenga un excelente gusto por la moda, pero sabía lo que quería y lo enseñaba con seguridad. No me estaba preguntando para saber si iba a comprarlo o no; sino para indicarme que lo haría, me guste o no.

Honestamente, todo le sentaba de maravilla. Hasta sentía un toque de envidia.

— Me encanta —sonreí, sintiendo que babeaba un poco.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecho.

_Oh, señor… ¿qué he hecho para merecer a este espécimen?_

— ¿Esta camisa también, no? —me preguntó en cuanto se quitó el saco y me enseñó la camisa negra con botones de plata.

En cualquier hombre habría dicho que no lucía tan genial, pero él era otra cuestión.

— A ver, creo que te quedaría mejor si… —fingí dudar en una pose—. Despréndete unos botones de la camisa.

Él, confundido, lo hizo. Seguía mis indicaciones.

— Los últimos también —pedí y él logró desprenderse la camisa por completo—. Ahora, muévela un poco al costado…

Él siguió paso a paso lo que yo le indicaba hasta que se terminó por quitar la camisa.

— ¡Ahí! Perfecto —sonreí depravadamente.

— No seas tonta —me sonrió ocultando una risa mientras acomodaba la camisa y el saco de nuevo. Mis ojos se fijaron en aquella sonrisa que tanto me mojaba y esos brazos fuertes. También era consciente del vello en su pecho y de su camino feliz…

Volvió a colocarse la camiseta negra que estaba usando. Bendita sea esa camiseta, porque…

— ¿Me queda chica, verdad? —Esta vez, quiso la verdad.

¿A quién le importaba? Una camiseta tan adherida a su pecho era lo único que había necesitado para levantarme el ánimo el día de hoy.

— Sí, pero me gusta como te queda —Intenté, en verdad intenté no parecer una pervertida.

Encogió sus hombros, sin darle mucha importancia a este hecho y se puso de nuevo su gorra blanca.

Le acompañé a pagar la ropa que había decidido comprar. Me sorprendió el hecho de que no fuese un lugar tan costoso, sino uno regularmente apropiado para el nuevo estilo de Edward, quien solamente gastaba cuando era necesario. Muy en el fondo, supuse que había sido influenciado por mí…

— ¿Cómo es que nunca he ido de compras contigo? —le pregunté mientras salíamos del local y caminábamos por el centro comercial.

— ¡Me pregunto lo mismo! —Soltó él con felicidad—. Normalmente Thomas es el que me acompaña ya que compramos en los mismos lugares.

Eso no sabía.

— Pero él siempre me aconsejaba que comprar y la gente creía que éramos una pareja gay —recordaba con diversión—. Si se entera que esta vez fui contigo, pensará que lo he engañado y se ofenderá.

Abracé el brazo con el que me tomaba la mano.

— ¡Pobre! Estás engañando a tu pareja homosexual con una muchacha. Todo un culebrón — me lamenté falsamente.

Se echó a reír con gracia y luego besó mi cabello.

Caminar en el centro comercial, tomada de la mano de Edward, era suficiente para convertir un pésimo día en uno bastante optimista. Sobre todo porque recibía las miradas de envidia de chicas que deseaban acercarse y charlar con él. O en el peor de los casos, manosearlo.

Pero él se encontraba ahí, ajeno a todo, contándome una que otra anécdota de sus compras con Thomas. Yo solía ir de compras con Thomas… bueno, él compraba mi ropa, pero desde que me veía limitada con el dinero por no obtener un trabajo, no estaba comprando mucho que digamos.

Pasamos por una tienda que vendía ropa casual que llamó mi atención por unos segundos. Le pedí a Edward que nos detuviésemos para observar con mejor precisión una camisa a rayas.

— Esa camisa es muy bonita —apreció él con sorpresa.

No conocíamos este local. El precio era bastante barato, de acorde a mi presupuesto.

— Entremos —le pedí jalando de su mano, sonriendo.

La tienda vendía ropa _vintage_ y a precios muy accesibles. La camisa que había despertado mi atención en la vidriera era para hombres, pero perfectamente podía ser unisex.

Me la probé encima de la camiseta que estaba usando y se la mostré a Edward.

— ¿Qué opinas? Y está en oferta —dije esto último como si fuese un ingrediente que hiciera la compra algo asegurado.

— Te sienta bien. Es muy bonita, en verdad —elogió él, más a la camisa que a mí.

— Es que es para hombres —me sonrojé al contarle ese detalle. Se rió.

Le consulté a una de las vendedoras por la camisa. Para nuestra sorpresa, ella dijo:

— ¿Vas a llevar dos? Está en nuestra oferta 2x1.

¿Dos camisas como ésta al precio de una? ¡Una ganga!

— Podemos pagar la mitad cada uno y yo me llevo otra —propuso Edward interesado por la oferta.

— Oh. Si gustan, toda la ropa de este sector está con esa promoción —explicó la muchacha notando una potencial compra masiva de nuestra parte.

Edward y yo nos miramos como si fuese la mejor oferta que habíamos oído en nuestras vidas. Sobre todo porque teníamos el mismo gusto por la ropa del local.

A mí no me molestaba tener que fijarme en ropa masculina para que Edward pudiese comprarla también. En realidad, me gustaba un poco más que la ropa femenina que, además, no frecuentaba demasiado.

Compramos camisetas, cazadoras y como diez gorras; además de unos lentes de sol. A mí únicamente me alcanzaba para comprar menos de la mitad de las cosas que en realidad compramos, pero era Edward quien quería comprarse todo el local, y me pidió que aprovechara la oferta, ya que yo había comprado la camisa que él también usaría.

Pagamos todo y juramos volver más seguido a la tienda, no sin antes darnos cuenta que esa promoción era para la gente de clase baja, probablemente.

— ¿Estás segura de que podrás usar mis camisetas? —preguntó, no muy seguro de esto. Él era muy alto.

— Les ato un nudo y listo —encogí mis hombros, enseñándole el nudo que había hecho en mi camiseta. No es que fuese la primera vez que usara camisetas que me quedaran grandes.

Al rato, nos pescó el hambre y decidimos comer en _McDonald's_.

En la fila, vi cómo Edward torcía una mueca. Me reí.

— No es su culpa que sus padres los traigan aquí, Edward. Ya deja de torturarte —bromeé recordando lo mucho que le desagradaba el hecho de que muchos niños de cinco años almorzaran aquí.

La gente podría pensar que él era un hipócrita, pero a mí me parecía tiernísimo que se quejara de aquello y pidiera hamburguesas triples para comer. ¡Qué hambriento!

— ¿Te vas a comer todo eso? —pregunté señalando las dos hamburguesas mientras nos sentábamos.

Yo, muerta de hambre, había pedido un _cuarto de libra con queso_.

— Sí. Me verás terminarlo todo —aseguró con una voz infantil.

— ¿A dónde se va toda la porquería que comes? —dije mientras masticaba mi primer bocado, observando su camiseta; le quedaba tan ajustada que podías observar que no tenía nada de gordura encima.

— Esa es mi pregunta para ti —me apuntó con el dedo índice, intrigado—. ¿Alguna vez fuiste gorda, Bella?

Traté de recordar algún momento de mi adolescencia. Pero no encontré nada.

— Siempre fui flacucha. Charlie es flacucho —encogí mis hombros, sintiendo que esa era una buena explicación—. Y Renée tampoco es que tiene un increíble físico. ¡Mira mis pechos!

Edward ya estaba comiendo cuando me di cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta. Unos muchachos se dieron la vuelta para observarme. Me sonrojé por la vergüenza.

A Edward no le gustó esto.

— Sabes lo que opino de esa camiseta —me reprendió él. La camiseta que estaba usando era la misma que llevaba puesta cuando fuimos de compras en el supermercado. Era bastante abierta en la parte de los montículos de mis pechos.

— Me gusta vestirme linda para mi novio — utilicé una voz coqueta y contrarresté su molestia cruzándome de brazos para que mis pechos se alzaran un poquito más.

— Si se trata de complacerme, hazlo en la casa andando desnuda. No aquí, donde los demás puede ver lo que es _mío_ —reclamó él.

Me reí. Se ponía muy tonto cuando estaba celoso.

— ¿Y qué debo esperar yo con esa camiseta? —Alcé una ceja en dirección a su camiseta—. ¿No atraes a nadie?

— No puedes comparar mi camiseta con la tuya —frunció el ceño él—. Si no fuese tu novio, ya te habría arrastrado hasta el baño para hacerte saber lo que opino de esa camiseta.

Me eché a reír.

— ¿En el baño de _McDonald's_? ¿Por qué no en el pelotero? —pregunté conteniendo risas.

— Tú y yo sabemos claramente que podría follarte en el pelotero —me aseguró él con lentitud, ocultando la risa que quería soltar. Pero su sonrisa ya estaba allí.

— Claro. _Ronald McDonald_ sería testigo de nuestra muestra de afecto—reí.

— Ugh… no me hables de payasos. Sabes bien que tengo un trauma con ellos — bufó llevándose una mano a las sienes, como si tratara de olvidar algo.

— Y lo más irónico es que seamos una pareja y en vez de arrastrarme hasta el baño o el pelotero, estemos aquí, engordando como un par de idiotas —dije con humor.

— Yo no follo cuando tengo hambre —aclaró él lavándose las manos, mientras seguía comiendo su enorme hamburguesa.

— Un poco más y te compraba una cajita feliz, Edward —negué riéndome.

— Odio las cajitas felices por el simple hecho de que no traen hamburguesas más grandes — dijo indignado.

— Porque se supone que es para niños. Los niños no comen lo que tú comes —expliqué yo.

— Oh, ¿quieres que me ponga a contarte lo que comen los niños? —Volvió a indignarse. Me eché a reír con mucha diversión.

Iba a comentarle algo, pero en seguida nos vimos interrumpidos por un grupo de lo que yo creí que eran adolescentes. Reconocieron a Edward y le saludaron como "Profesor Cullen" rápidamente, sin detenerse a saludarlo realmente. Edward lucía ligeramente incómodo por esto.

— ¿Tus alumnos? —pregunté sonriendo.

— Lamentablemente —suspiró.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —quise saber.

Se rió antes de contármelo.

— ¿Luzco como el profesor que va a reprobarte en el examen de mañana? —señaló su vestimenta.

_No, definitivamente no._

— Eh… digamos… —fruncí el ceño. La gorra arruinaba la autoridad.

— Exacto. Parezco un idiota —encogió sus hombros—. La única forma de que ellos me respeten es que me vean como un hombre adulto que intimida.

— Pero eres joven —le consolé rascando su mano—. No puedes andar de traje las veinticuatro horas del día.

— Lo sé, soy joven —reconoció él—. Pero ahora les costará respetar a un imbécil que vieron en _McDonald's_ y que pretende reprobarlos.

— ¿Pretendes reprobarlos? —me reí.

— Si están aquí es porque han estudiado lo suficiente… o porque no lo harán. Así que los reprobaré —concluyó.

— ¿Te digo algo? Si yo viese a mi profesor en un lugar público y lo saludara, sería porque me cae bien.

— No debo caerles bien en ese sentido —torció una mueca—. No tengo ganas de ser un profesor amigable que es amigo de sus alumnos.

Lo decía con una completa seriedad que, curiosamente, me excitaba.

— ¿O sea que estaba hablando de follar en el pelotero con el profesor Cullen? —murmuré lascivamente, trazando círculos imaginarios en su muñeca.

Él ladeó una sonrisa.

— Me pone mucho que seas profesor. ¿Lo he confesado alguna vez? —susurré aquello en voz baja.

Tensó su mandíbula. Le había gustado oír eso.

— No pasaré por alto el evidente grado de provocación en esa frase —aclaró con la mirada fija en mí—. Pero hay algo que deseo consultarte.

— Dispara.

— Estoy pensando en dar clases particulares a cinco alumnos que sacan buenas calificaciones —entrecerró los ojos—. Necesitan un poco de preparación, sobre todo para la Universidad.

— Eso es fantástico —aseguré sonriente. Ayudar alumnos sonaba bastante caritativo de su parte.

— ¿Qué opinas de que lo haga en nuestro departamento? —esa era la pregunta que deseaba hacer.

Me asombré por la propuesta, pero tampoco sonaba mal.

— Lo que creas mejor, amor—encogí mis hombros, mostrando sinceridad—. No es que fuese mi departamento al completo.

— Es _nuestro_ —corrigió él tomando mis manos con dulzura. Me sonrojé—. Y si voy a realizar algo, quiero tu aprobación, ya que probablemente tomemos el living durante un par de horas. ¿No hay problema con eso?

— Claro que no —sonreí frunciéndole el ceño.

_¿Cuál podría ser el problema?_

.

Esa misma semana llevé a Jella al veterinario porque presentaba comportamientos muy extraños. Como revolcarse en la alfombra, no respetar el uso de su caja de arena, moverse de un lado a otro y maullar constantemente.

Jane se ofreció a acompañarme ya que Edward estaba ocupado atendiendo a sus alumnos en el departamento.

El veterinario nos confirmó que Jella estaba en época de celo. Nos dio las alternativas de cruzarla con otro gato o castrarla para evitar este tipo de arranques de conducta.

Se suponía que tenía que consultarlo con Esme para cruzar a Jella con Eugene. Pero, ¿y si ella no deseaba tener gatitos? Yo sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no me imaginaba a Jella convertida en toda una madre criando a sus gatitos, justo como sucedía con mi propia madre. A quién engaño, ni siquiera me veía a mí misma cuidando bebés.

Le dije que lo consultaría con la familia porque no teníamos idea qué haríamos con los gatitos. No deseaba que Jella fuese separada de sus crías tal como fue con su madre.

— Yo te compraría un gatito —decía Jane mientras subíamos en el ascensor del apartamento.

Jella se movía inquieta en mis brazos.

— ¿Te imaginas a Jella como mamá? —me producía mucha ternura solamente imaginarlo.

— Yo creo que Esme estaría encantada con la idea. Todos sabemos que Eugene y Jella terminarán juntos —se reía Jane.

En eso tenía razón.

Invité a Jane a que pasara a la casa para que charláramos un rato. Intenté buscar la llave en mis bolsillos mientras cargaba a Jella.

— ¿Puedes cargarla un segundo? No encuentro la llave — la pasé inmediatamente. Jane la cargó con comodidad.

Jella empezó a maullarle a Jane. No se sentía a gusto en los brazos de una desconocida.

— Tranquila, tranquila… —repetía ella acariciando su pelaje. Yo sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, se pondría rígida.

— Mejor ni la toques, está histérica —dije con dificultad, buscando por tercera vez en mis bolsillos.

La llave no estaba.

— ¡Mierda! —siseé—. Perdí la llave.

Tuve que tocar el timbre.

— Mejor te la paso —me dijo Jane cuando vio que Jella comenzaba a clavarle las uñas en su camiseta color rosa.

— ¡Nena, deja de portarte mal! —la reprendí ahora en mis brazos. Estaba bostezando.

Toqué de nuevo el timbre cuando no respondieron al instante. Edward debía estar ocupado.

Abrió la puerta con sorpresa.

— ¿No tienes la llave? —me hizo la pregunta obvia. Sus ojos fueron a Jella.

— La he perdido —le conté mientras me adentraba en el departamento. Edward saludó a Jane amistosamente.

— ¿Cómo le ha ido? —me preguntó con curiosidad, pero luego recordó que estaba apresurado—. Mejor me cuentas más tarde, estoy dando una clase.

— Está bien. Nos vamos al dormitorio —le avisé y le di un beso casto en los labios.

Jane y yo nos dirigimos hasta el dormitorio en silencio, escuchando un par de voces en el living. Tuvimos que cruzar la mesa donde se encontraban tres chicas y dos chicos, y todos sus apuntes esparcidos en la mesa. Nos saludaron con educación y con los ojos fijos en nosotras, seguramente preguntándose quiénes éramos. No creo que hayan visto cuando Edward me besó.

Entramos al dormitorio y Jane se encargó de cerrar la puerta mientras yo dejaba a Jella en el suelo y me aproximaba a poner música en el reproductor.

— Oh, hay algo que debo contarte sobre Thomas —Jane recordó que le faltaba un chisme más que contarme. Todavía no nos habíamos puesto al tanto de nuestro amigo.

Tomé el esmalte de color rojo sangre y me acerqué descalza hacia la cama donde ella estaba sentada.

— ¿Tienes idea si tiene contacto con su familia? —me preguntó mientras le entregaba el esmalte para que se pintara las uñas de las manos.

— No sé más de lo que ya sabrás —murmuré negando—. Su familia vive en Londres. Tiene dos hermanos. Una mayor y uno menor. Pero poco saben de su vida aquí. Sospecho que no están al tanto de su condición sexual.

— ¡Sí! Gracias a Dios tú también piensas eso, me sentía fatal por sospechar —dijo con alivio—. Le oí hablar con su madre hace dos días y era bastante cortante, como si no llevaran una buena relación.

— No tengo idea en realidad, no comenta mucho de su vida privada. Honestamente, ni siquiera sé si está saliendo con alguien o algo así —encogí mis hombros, observando distraídamente cómo ella se pintaba las uñas.

— Tiene salidas esporádicas —comentó casi riéndose, como si ocultara una anécdota allí—. Pero nunca le he visto con alguien en algo serio.

— Oh, no —negué frunciendo el ceño, entre risas—. Thomas nunca estaría en algo serio. Para fortuna de muchos.

— Sí, una lástima —suspiró ella ya resignada, comprendiendo que no lograría ver a Thomas como algo más, ni él a ella.

Mientras Jane terminaba de pintarse las uñas, observé a Jella moviéndose con locura en el piso, retorciéndose de un lado al otro mientras lamía su entrepierna.

— Ay, Dios, nena. Estás loca —negué echándome a reír. Jane también se rió.

— Uhm, Bella… hay algo que quisiera consultarte —Jane entabló aquella frase sin mucha seriedad, lo que me hacía comprender que solamente era una curiosidad. Me pasó el esmalte.

— Claro. ¿Qué quieres saber? —dije pintando ahora las uñas de mi pie izquierdo.

Jane se recostó con mayor comodidad en la cama. Le daba vergüenza preguntar.

— Es algo que me entra curiosidad… aunque entiendo completamente si no deseas hablar de eso —me advirtió.

Esa aclaración me intrigaba aún más. Asentí una sola vez para indicarle que prosiguiera.

— ¿Cómo es tu… eh… vida… sexual con Edward? —preguntó esto con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, mirando hacia otro lado.

Parpadeé atónita. Por poco me reía.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo… exactamente? —pregunté sonriendo y entrecerrando mis ojos. ¿Qué tramaba?

— No, por nada en realidad —volvió a sentarse en la cama, incómoda—. Quería saber sobre… aquello… ya sabes. Ya que nunca he experimentado eso.

Oh, curiosidad virginal…

— Pues… es activa, supongo —contesté, no sabiendo cómo hacerlo, en realidad.

— ¿Cada cuánto lo hacen? O mejor dicho, ¿cuándo creen que es la oportunidad correcta? —ella se mordía el labio, curiosa.

— Hay veces en las que es algo espontáneo. El sexo es algo espontáneo —murmuré brevemente—. Aunque a veces programamos tiempos porque uno está ocupado o algo así.

Como cuando decíamos "esta noche tendremos sexo" porque uno de los dos estaba haciendo otra cosa. Pero siempre se daba espontáneamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que un hombre es bueno en la cama? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— No he estado con muchos hombres como para saber eso —le expliqué—. En realidad, considero a Edward mi primera vez, ya que es el primero con el que en verdad tengo sentimientos. Pero supongo que alguien bueno en la cama es alguien que te hace disfrutar cada encuentro.

— ¿Te refieres al tamaño? —preguntó esto en voz baja, como si fuese un tema tabú.

Me reí.

— A veces sospecho que el tamaño no importa realmente. Sino la experiencia. Desgraciadamente, Edward ya perdió la cuenta de las mujeres con las que se ha acostado, así que ya te das una idea —lamenté.

— ¿Edward se ha acostado con muchas mujeres? —Jane no podía creerlo.

— Cuando iba a la Universidad. Él mismo dijo que era un atorrante —conté.

— Woah. No luce como uno ahora. Sino más bien como un buen hombre —ella dijo pensativa.

— Él es un buen hombre —sonreí tontamente, como siempre cuando hablábamos de él.

— Me gustaría tener una relación como la que tienen ustedes —suspiró con tristeza—. Es decir, tener un amigo con el que te puedas acostar sin problema alguno.

Esa confesión me pareció estar cargada de deseo. Por eso la miré con diversión, y ella se sonrojó rápidamente.

— ¿Tienes ganas de tener sexo? —pregunté en voz baja. Sabía que esto le avergonzaba a ella.

— P-Pues, todas las chicas lo deseamos, ¿o n-no? —volvió a removerse incómoda, mirando directamente a Jella.

Me reí en silencio, terminando de pintar mis uñas.

— Bueno, con un hombre como Thomas rondando desnudo en la casa, ¿quién no? —supuse.

Entramos en una zona de comodidad mutua y ella también se rió. Se recostó boca abajo.

— ¿Por qué siento que si te pregunto si te has dado auto-placer vas a negármelo rotundamente? —aproveché a preguntárselo como si fuese algo sencillo, ahora que no me veía.

— No te lo negaré —ella negó con el rostro encima del colchón—. ¿Es mucho pedir que mi primera vez sea con Thomas? ¿O con algún muchacho bueno?

No sabía qué responderle, porque si no fuese por gajes del destino, probablemente yo seguiría igual que ella.

— Tener sexo es fácil. Tener sexo con alguien que valga la pena es lo difícil, y suele tardar —dije.

— ¡Esto es tan cierto! —ella se levantó de la cama y asintió apuntándome con el dedo índice. Me reí.

Me concentré en terminar de pintar mi pie derecho.

— Me encanta esta foto —sonrió con ternura, tomando el marco que estaba en la pequeña mesita de luz a la derecha de la cama.

Era una fotografía enmarcada de nosotros en la boda de Alice. Era una de las pocas fotografías en las que yo me veía decente. Era difícil verse igual de atractiva que Edward.

— La semana pasada cumplimos seis meses, ¿recuerdas? —le dije y ella asintió—. Bueno, se suponía que íbamos a festejarlo el fin de semana anterior, pero no pudimos con todo el asunto de los mellizos y mamá aquí.

Hablar de ellos me producía una molestia en el pecho. Los extrañaba.

— ¿Y qué van a hacer? —me preguntó ella.

— Algo así como un picnic. No estoy muy segura —encogí mis hombros—. Pero estoy pensando en qué regalarle. Todavía no le he dado nada y me siento fatal. Y mi presupuesto es tan bajo que ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo bueno.

— Puedes aprovechar eso del presupuesto y darle algo que no tenga un costo monetario tan alto, pero sí uno emocional —probó en decir ella, ladeando una sonrisa.

Esa era una buena idea.

— Es ridículo, pero cada vez que pienso en esa idea, se me viene a la cabeza algo sexual —torcí una mueca—. Ya sabes.

Nos reímos porque… era cierto.

— Tengo sed. ¿Quieres algo de la cocina? —le pregunté levantándome cuidadosamente de la cama, con cuidado de no arruinar el esmalte aún húmedo.

— ¿Jugo? —propuso ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Asentí y fui hasta la cocina.

En el recorrido, debía cruzar el living y pasar por los alumnos de Edward. Decidí caminar como si fuese invisible, sin querer interrumpir la clase que estaba dictando él. No entendí lo que estaba hablando ya que utilizaba términos biológicos, pero podía asegurar que se oía sexy explicando algo con tanta seriedad.

Estaba sirviendo jugo de naranja de la jarra en dos vasos de vidrios cuando oí que Edward interrumpía la clase porque estaba recibiendo una llamada en su _I-Phone_. Me picó la curiosidad oír porque saludaba a Emmett. ¿Qué es lo que querría?

Puse tanta atención en lo que podía oír, que escuché algo que no debía.

— ¿Quiénes eran las chicas que pasaron rápidamente? —preguntaba una joven con bastante curiosidad.

— Juraría que era alguien más en la clase, pero no las reconocía —respondió un muchacho, confundido.

Debía ser porque Jane y yo podíamos aparentar ser estudiantes todavía.

— Vi que solamente habló con una de ellas. La castaña. ¿Será su novia? —una de las chicas estaba interesada en saber esto.

— ¡Imposible! ¿Viste cómo se vestía? Es una niña todavía. Obviamente Edward las prefiere maduras y con experiencia, porque se nota que él la tiene —dijo otra muchacha despectivamente.

_¡Qué demonios…!_

— Sí, no creo que sea su novia. Debe ser su hermana o algún familiar para que vivan juntos —la voz de un muchacho se hizo presente, restándole importancia al asunto.

En menos de diez segundos me había indignado profundamente. ¿Por qué yo no aparentaba ser su novia? ¿Y qué si no lucía ropa costosa como Tanya? ¿Por eso aparentaba ser su hermana?

Solamente cuando él volvió a dictar la clase fui capaz de cruzar el living otra vez. Con mis ojos pude ver que Edward me miraba rápidamente porque, maldita sea, yo era su novia y despertaba su atención.

Volví al dormitorio bufando.

— ¿Quiénes se creen esos niños cretinos? —fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Jane, sorprendida.

— Los estudiantes de Edward me vieron y pensaron que era su hermana, o algún familiar, ya que sería imposible que él se fije en mí. ¿Cómo se supone que tome eso? —refunfuñé.

Cuando Jane oyó lo que había ocurrido, su expresión se suavizó.

— No te pongas mal por eso, Bella —le restó importancia con la serenidad que le caracterizaba.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Malditos imbéciles! —gruñí—. ¿Y sabes qué más dijeron?

Asintió, queriendo saber.

— Que por mi forma de vestir, lucía como una niña —encogí mis hombros, incrédula—. ¿Qué mierda es eso? ¿Qué tiene mi forma de vestir?

Jane observó mis ropas. Estaba usando una blusa sin mangas, sostén negro, pantalones que yo misma había cortado para que me llegaran hasta las rodillas, una gorra azul con la solapa hacia atrás que había comprado en la tienda con Edward, y converse negras.

— Bueno, tienes que admitir que luces menos de lo que tienes, Bella —razonó Jane sin querer ofenderme.

— ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? ¿Qué no aparento ser la novia de Edward solamente porque creen que es un hombre de traje? ¡Se viste tan harapiento como yo! —me quejé.

— Bueno, tranquila. Ahora ya estás atacando a Edward —quiso calmarme.

— Son un par de niños malcriados sin nada qué hacer más que criticar a la novia de su profesor —caminé por toda la habitación, indignada.

— Tienen envidia porque tú estás con él, Bella —me dijo Jane con voz dulce.

— Creen que son mejores que yo, pero no lo son. ¡Diablos que no! —terminé por bufar y me di cuenta que me estaba alterando de una forma exagerada. Respiré hondo.

— Eso es, respira hondo. Déjalo pasar y olvídalo —me aconsejó ella con una sonrisa.

Mordí mis uñas como el tic nervioso que tenía y fui hasta el espejo del ropero para observar mis ropas, solamente para darme cuenta de que esas chicas tenían razón. Mi vestimenta me hacía lucir como si fuese una niña de dieciocho años, y no como la novia del profesor que se suponía debían respetar.

Un rato más tarde, cuando sus alumnos se marcharon, Jane hizo lo mismo. No le mencioné a Edward aquello que había escuchado porque… ¿qué ganaría? Él se molestaría con ellos y dejaría de darles clases… y no podía arruinar el estudio de unos mocosos únicamente por decir comentarios despectivos sobre la novia del profesor. No, tan cruel no era.

Pensé en revertir la situación y vestirme especialmente casual para el día siguiente, únicamente para demostrarles que yo no era la "hermanita" del profesor Cullen, sino su novia. La novia que se lo cogía.

Utilicé una camiseta negra y unos jeans azules. Era suficiente vestimenta para presumir que no lucía como una hermanita.

Estaba en la cocina hablando con Edward cuando el timbre sonó. Él fue a atender a tres de sus alumnas.

— Ella es mi novia: Bella —sonreí satisfecha cuando Edward utilizó las mágicas palabras para aclarar aquel punto.

Pero incluso fue peor. Las muchachas disimularon una reacción serena porque no se planteaban aquella alternativa. Ellas estaban pensando "No. Esa chica no puede ser la novia de Edward" o "¿Qué tuvo que hacer para conseguirlo?"

Les di espacio para que comenzaran con la clase cuando habían llegado los dos muchachos y completaron el círculo de estudio. Mi sorpresa apareció cuando vi que los muchachos, al igual que las chicas, no podían creer que yo era su novia. Pero lo más hiriente fue que no le dieran tanta importancia, no porque era irrelevante discutir aquello en una clase donde daban sobre Anatomía; sino porque creían que no era la gran cosa, que Edward rompería conmigo eventualmente.

Tampoco se me pasaba por alto como le echaban el ojo encima a mi novio.

.

— Porque tienes veintidós años y vistes como una criatura de diecisiete. Ese es el problema —me daba una razón Alice, al día siguiente, cuando discutíamos del tema en casa de Thomas.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté seria. Porque si Alice, experta en moda, lo decía, debía ser cierto.

— No —negó ella rotundamente—. Estoy bromeando. ¿Ves? ¡Ese es el problema! No tienes la confianza suficiente para decir: "Sí, como sea, así visto. ¿Y qué?"

— Sí la tengo —fruncí el ceño—. Es decir… sí, como sea. Así me visto. ¿Y qué?

— A Bella le molesta que las alumnas de Edward le echen ojo —comentó Jane con tranquilidad, pero se la notaba divertida por esa información.

Alice me miró incrédula.

— Bella, estás saliendo con un Cullen. ¡Cualquiera le va a echar ojo! —bufaba—. ¿Crees que nadie ha intentado quitarme a Jasper? Tú no tienes idea lo atrevidas que pueden ser las arquitectas.

— ¿Y qué haces al respecto? —necesitaba saber eso.

— Marco territorio —explicó con calma—. Les hago saber discretamente que es mío, que será mío y que él no va a prestarles atención. Para marcar territorio, tienes que estar segura de que el otro te ama.

— Yo sé que Edward me ama —murmuré con tristeza.

— Todos sabemos eso —asintió Alice—. Pero si yo fuera tú, les daría una lección a esas niñas. Si tardaron en respetar a Edward, tardarán en respetarte a ti también.

Ahora que lo miraba desde ese punto de vista, esos niños no respetaban a nadie. Ni siquiera lo hicieron con Edward al comienzo. Únicamente lo hicieron cuando él empezó a usar traje y a comportarse de forma autoritaria. Esa parecía ser la única forma de marcar territorio.

Pero yo estaba cómoda con mi forma de vestir. No es que fuese algo tan rebuscado andar yo de jeans y él de traje. Cualquiera podría pensar que éramos una pareja. _¿Verdad?_

— Vamos a otro punto importante. Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablar con ustedes —Alice ocultaba una sonrisa traviesa mientras juntaba ambas manos con diversión.

Jane y yo asentimos para que prosiguiera.

— No se lo he planteado a Jasper todavía, aunque es una opción que hemos estado deliberando con calma… —suspiró antes de contarnos con una gran sonrisa—…Pero he estado pensando que ya es tiempo de tener bebés.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté anonadada, al igual que Jane.

— Antes de que empieces con tus argumentos… —me paró con una mano en frente—… Quiero aclarar que Jasper y yo estamos teniendo una increíble vida en nuestro matrimonio. Pero ustedes saben que él y yo pareciera que hacemos las cosas apresurados, pero no es así. Al menos yo no lo siento así. Siento que las cosas suceden en un lapso de tiempo del que solamente nosotros somos conscientes. Y creo que ya es tiempo de que haya un tercero en nuestro hogar.

Jane y yo enmudecimos.

— Hemos visto a Renée con Gael y Cory, y no hemos podido evitar pensar en la idea. Él ahora está ocupado… necesitaba comentárselo a ustedes primero. Pero es algo que nos hemos replanteado anteriormente. Y… no lo sé —suspiró sonriendo—. Siento que ya estoy lista para dar ese paso.

Jane dijo algo así como "Woah", mientras yo procesaba toda la información que Alice nos había dado. No tenía idea que eso pasara por su cabeza.

— ¿Bella? ¿No vas a decir nada? —me preguntó con tranquilidad, sabiendo que yo siempre era la que le ponía excusas acerca de sus decisiones.

Pero no tenía mucho que decir. Yo comprendía eso de "sentir que las cosas suceden en un lapso de tiempo en el que solo los dos podían ser conscientes" porque eso me sucedía a mí también. Al menos, ahora entendía esas cosas, ya que llevaba un buen tiempo con Edward. Y… no había problema alguno; ellos tenían el dinero, un buen tiempo de matrimonio y lo más importante, la intensión. La veía mucho más madura ahora. Ya no como mi compañera de piso, sino como mi amiga la que me llevaba años de experiencia encima, aunque tuviésemos la misma edad.

— Nada. Creo que si sientes que quieres hacerlo… debes hacerlo, amiga —encogí mis hombros sonriéndole.

Alice chilló de felicidad y se acercó para abrazarme, celebrando que finalmente no tenía argumentos en contra de sus planes. Sí, había cuestionado su relación con Jasper y todos los eventos que se habían dado de forma apresurada, pero así eran ellos.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Vas a ser mamá! —Ahora la noticia me entraba y no podía creerlo.

— ¡Sí! Bueno, todavía no —sonrió despacio—. Tengo que proponérselo a Jasper, pero… básicamente sí. Quiero ser madre.

Las dos la felicitamos por la noticia y creíamos que ella estaba en lo correcto, si tanto deseaba aquello. No existía algo más hermoso que traer un niño al mundo con intensión de cuidarlo y reforzar su relación para formar una familia.

Justo cuando Alice nos iba a contar algo acerca de Jasper y el por qué debería irse en unos días de nuevo a Francia, escuchamos que alguien interceptaba la llave en la puerta. Íbamos a saludar a Thomas gritándole la noticia de que Alice planeaba ser mamá, pero nos contuvimos cuando vimos que entraba con un muchacho.

Thomas nos sonrió al ver que estábamos las tres reunidas.

— Dios, es tan raro verlas juntas —fruncía el ceño, sonriendo—. Hacía mucho que no lo hacían.

Nuestros ojos fueron al muchacho que lo acompañaba. Tenía la misma estatura que él; cabello rizado de color castaño oscuro, pecas y las mejillas redondas que me daban la impresión de que era alguien inocente.

También vi a Thomas, probablemente venía de clases ya que estaba usando sus lentes; traía consigo su mochila y el bolso con su cámara.

— Ah, sí, él es Sam, mi amigo —lo señaló con el dedo pulgar, presentándolo.

— Samuel Schmetterling, mucho gusto —nos saludó el muchacho con voz amistosa a todas.

— ¿Schme… qué? —preguntó Alice sin comprender la pronunciación.

— _Schmetterling_ —volvió a pronunciar el muchacho, como si fuese algo normal para él aclarar su apellido—. Soy judío.

Nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, preguntándonos por qué aclaró aquello. Él también se dio cuenta de eso y lo lamentó, frunciendo sus labios, rascando su cuello y desviando la vista.

— En fin. Voy a buscar los papeles y te los entrego. Espérame un segundo —se excusó Thomas yendo directamente a su dormitorio. No sé si el resto lo sabía, pero Thomas no llevaba muchachos a su dormitorio a menos que fuese para coger.

Me preguntaba si él era su pareja. O al menos si era gay.

El muchacho nos sonrió sin problema, esperando en silencio a Thomas. Nosotras no sabíamos si hablarle o seguir con nuestra conversación.

— ¿_Dalia Claire_? —preguntó él observando la revista de moda que Alice estaba leyendo.

_Gay._

— Puedes conseguir los mismos tips en _Casual Friday_; esas dos revistas siempre tienen los mismos artículos, y ésta termina costándote siete dólares más —agregó como si fuese algo obvio.

— ¿En serio? —Alice fue la única que se asombró—. ¿Me lo juras? Compré ambas revistas y vi los mismos artículos, pero creí que era algo mío.

— Se sabe que ambas editoriales obtienen la misma información —él se reía condescendientemente—. Pero _Casual Friday_ es más barata y te hace sentir menos cretino cuando te das cuenta que la información podías adquirirla fácilmente en una buena página de Internet. Allí siempre están más actualizados.

— Pues… ahora estoy buscando unos buenos zapatos —Alice preguntaba, dudando—. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

— Las revistas son para señoras adultas. Tú eres muy joven, y apuesto a que estás al tanto de lo que es actual —él la halagó sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Lo estoy —sonrió Alice como una niña delante de un caramelo.

— Busca en Internet y cómpralos por ahí. Puedes entrar en mi blog, allí publico los enlaces de páginas que venden con un 10% de descuento porque yo los promociono —él anotó la dirección de su blog en un papelito y se lo entregó.

Solamente por esa información, me hizo sentir que era un verdadero _bloguero._

— Oh, ¡muchas gracias! —Alice se lo agradeció emocionada. Definitivamente recurriría a esa página por el descuento—. ¿Eres fotógrafo?

— No. Diseño ropa —confesó con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros—. Diseño la ropa de la modelo que le ha pedido a Thomas un par de fotografías.

_Oh_.

— Yo hago el diseño y él toma las fotografías. Trabajamos juntos —él nos contó sin darle tanta importancia. Parecía humilde. Me caía bien.

Me entraba curiosidad por saber si estaban saliendo o algo así, pero sonaría bastante desubicado si se lo preguntaba a él. Se lo preguntaría a Thomas.

Thomas apareció al rato con una carpeta en las manos.

— ¿Le estás presumiendo de tu blog? —se reía él—. Juro que iba a pasárselo, Alice. Sam colgó varias fotografías que he tomado allí. Pero como estabas en París…

Sam se sorprendió.

— ¿Vives en París? —le preguntó, y Alice le asintió con orgullo—. ¡Te envidio!

— Lo sé, gracias —sonreía sin problema ella.

_Alice creída._

— Como sea, te envío el resto por e-mail. Nos vemos mañana —oímos que Thomas saludaba en voz baja al muchacho mientras éste se despedía rápidamente de nosotras.

Esperaba ver alguna muestra de afecto entre ellos, pero no hubo nada.

Cuando Thomas volvió a subir al departamento, se lo preguntamos.

— ¿Estás saliendo con él? —preguntó Alice.

— No —negó sin problemas.

— ¿Te estás acostando con él? —quise saber yo.

— No —frunció el ceño riéndose.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó Jane con curiosidad.

— Nada —encogió sus hombros—. Somos socios y amigos.

No podíamos creerlo. _Qué raro._

— ¿No pueden dos homosexuales tener una relación meramente asexual? —se rió él antes de desaparecer en su dormitorio con tranquilidad.

.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, decidí ir a buscar a Edward a la salida de su trabajo ya que saldríamos a almorzar más tarde.

Únicamente cuando me reencontré con él fui consciente de lo poco que combinábamos con nuestras vestimentas: él, hermoso, vistiendo un traje negro. Yo, casual, vistiendo camiseta y jeans. Parecíamos una estudiante y su profesor.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! Es peor de lo que imaginaba… ¡lucimos totalmente distintos! —me indigné cuando él me abrazó.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —me preguntó riéndose.

— ¡Mírame! ¡Mírate! — ¿No era obvio?

— ¿Qué tengo? —preguntó él, mirándose la ropa, preocupado.

— ¡Nada! ¡Ese es el problema! —me molesté—. Pareces todo un profesor y yo una zarrapastrosa alumna.

No me molestaba lucir de esa forma, porque me había vestido sin siquiera pensarlo; pero me molestaba la gran diferencia que llevábamos, y lo mucho que eso podía ser motivo de burla de parte de sus alumnos.

— ¡Qué exagerada! —Edward bufó, restándole importancia—. Sabes bien que yo también me visto zarrapastroso.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que visto zarrapastrosa? —alcé una ceja.

Antes de que él contestara, dos muchachos se le acercaron a Edward.

— No vas a creer dónde se folló Josh a la secretaria el día de hoy —se reía uno de ellos, tenía barba. Parecía un poco más grande que Edward. Pero el muchacho a su lado lucía muy joven, un poco más que Edward.

Me quedé sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Edward se disculpó con una sonrisa.

— Bella, ellos son Mark y Josh —los presentó. ¡Finalmente los conocía! —. Ella es Bella, mi novia.

— ¡Oh! ¡Bella! Edward siempre habla de ti —quien parecía ser Josh, me estrechó la mano—. Mantienes muy feliz al profesor Cullen.

Me sonrojé incómoda.

— Disculpa a Josh, no sabe cómo comportarse con las mujeres —Mark estrechó mi mano. Su voz era gruesa y masculina—. No somos mala influencia para Edward. Bueno, al menos yo no. Josh podría, pero creo que él se vacunó contra imbéciles.

— La _imbecibilidad_ se contagia —Josh se jactó, solamente para hacerle la contra.

— ¿Ves? Es todo un muchacho brillante inventando palabras —sonrió Mark con sarcasmo.

Me entré a reír porque recordé que, según Edward, ellos se trataban así.

— Soy profesor de física, y él aunque te cueste creerlo, es profesor de matemáticas —Mark siguió presentándose. Eso sí sabía—. ¿A qué te dedicas tú?

Supuse que Edward ya le habría contado más o menos cuál era mi área, pero no debía de haberle mencionado que en estos momentos estaba desempleada.

— Bueno… por el momento estoy buscando trabajo, tuve problemas con mi editorial anterior. Soy licenciada en Filosofía Inglesa en la NYU —aclaré. Edward me sostenía posesivamente la cintura.

— Impresionante —Josh me halagó.

— Espera, ¿estás buscando una editorial? —preguntó Mark, sorprendido. Yo le asentí—. ¿Para correctora, verdad?

— Pues… sí, básicamente eso es lo que hago —sonreí, sin comprender por qué me preguntaba aquello.

Mark miró incrédulo a Edward y le golpeó el hombro.

— ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada, Edward? —le reclamó ligeramente molesto, pero más que nada sorprendido.

¿Por qué tendría que decírselo?

— Melissa trabaja en una editorial —le explicó y yo no comprendí a quien se refería.

— ¿Oh, en serio? —Edward se sorprendió y me explicó—. Melissa es la novia de Mark. No tenía idea que trabaja allí.

— Ella podría darte una mano. No muerde. Bueno, solamente a mí. Pero es una chica muy simpática —me aseguró sin problema.

— Eso sería muy amable de tu parte… pero he intentado conseguir trabajo por mi propia cuenta y no quisiera ser una carga para… —me excusaba.

— Mierda, no —negó Mark frunciéndome el ceño, a punto de encender un cigarrillo—. No es que va a conseguirte el trabajo. Te puede solicitar una entrevista allí. Quién te dice, logras trabajar con ella.

Me caía muy bien por el hecho de que decía muchas groserías.

.

Era tanta mi suerte que Melissa Goldman, la novia de Mark, sea la supervisora y mano derecha de uno de los jefes de la editorial _SJ_. Se trataba de una editorial que se encargaba de la impresión de una revista muy buena llamada "S-UNDAY", que se encargaba de consejos cotidianos para las personas, como críticas de cine, teatro, recomendaciones de libros, recetas de cocina, etcétera. Una revista semanal que poco conocía ya que iba destinado a un público un poco más adulto, el de las mujeres de treinta años que comenzaban a ser madres primerizas.

Hablé con ella por teléfono y tal como dijo Mark, resultó ser una chica bastante agradable.

La editorial quedaba a varias calles del departamento, lo que me hizo pensar que si llegaba a conseguir un trabajo allí, debía retomar mis lecciones para conducir y montar mi coche de nuevo.

Cuando llegué a la editorial me encontré con Melissa, una muchacha con unos ojos muy bonitos, mirada serena y melena rubia.

— ¿Y cómo te encuentras? ¿Nerviosa? —me preguntó después de saludarla. Subíamos por el ascensor a la oficina en donde sería mi entrevista.

— No quiero fingir mucho, pero sí —aseguré mordiéndome el labio. Se rió.

— No te preocupes. Yo también estaré en la entrevista. Te lo haré sencillo, aunque el señor Krauffman de por sí es bastante sencillo. No es un señor mayor como su apellido aparenta—le restó importancia.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Cuando entré a la oficina le sonreí estrechando su mano. No debía tener más de cuarenta años, llevaba el cabello castaño claro. La primera impresión que tuve fue que era un tipo bastante simpático para las arrugas en su rostro.

— Bueno, Isabella… — dijo el señor Krauffman cuando ya había terminado de leer mi currículum.

— Ah, prefiere que la llamen Bella —dijo Melissa con una sonrisa.

— ¿Oh, sí? —preguntó él. Me tensé rápidamente.

— P-Puede llamarme como u-usted guste, señor Krauffman —le aseguré algo nerviosa.

— Oh, no hay problema —frunció el ceño él, sin darle tanta importancia a aquello—. Bella suena mejor.

— Gracias —me sonrojé.

— Tu currículum, para ser una muchacha tan joven, es destacable. Nos encanta traer graduados de buenas Universidades aquí. La mayoría de las personas que trabaja aquí lo son —explicó brevemente—. Pero me despierta la atención que hayas trabajado en dos editoriales anteriormente y hayas sido despedida con tanta rapidez. ¿A qué se debió?

Sabía que eso me costaría explicar. Si decidían llamar a las dos editoriales, estaría en problemas.

— Mi estancia en la primera editorial fue durante un corto tiempo, una semana aproximadamente —conté—. Me tuvieron a prueba y me sacaron porque buscaban personas con más experiencia. Aunque fue durante poco tiempo, fue muy agradable estar allí.

Él y Melissa asintieron, evaluándome.

— Mi segunda editorial… —suspiré, no quería dejarlos mal parados—. Fue _Interludio._ Estuve dos semanas a prueba.

— Uff —Melissa torció una mueca, riéndose—. Esa empresa es de terror.

_¿Oh?_

— ¿Trabajaste allí? Seguramente te tuvieron como secretaria durante todo el tiempo de prueba, ¿verdad? —el señor Krauffman negó sonriendo, sabiendo que esa empresa no era tan buena como pensaba.

— En realidad, yo renuncié segundos antes de que me despidieran. Era el parto de mi madre y dijeron que si no podía quedarme toda la tarde archivando papeles, sería mi último día allí. Y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad —expliqué brevemente.

— ¡Qué gente insensible! —Bufó Melissa—. ¿Y cómo se encuentra tu madre?

Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

— Muy bien. Tuvo mellizos. Son mis pequeños hermanastros —encogí mis hombros, sonriendo inevitablemente.

— Eso es adorable —destacó ella. El señor Krauffman también sonrió, paternalmente.

— Hemos recibido muchos chicos de esa empresa —contaba él—. Nos llegan con muchas anécdotas, algunas más crueles que la tuya. No quiero hablar acerca de ellos, pero esa no es la forma de tratar a muchachos que salen de la Universidad con pocos conocimientos. Hay que saber instruirlos. Hay que ser exigentes, pero también comprensibles. Tú también tienes una vida fuera de esto, y nosotros lo tendremos en cuenta siempre y cuando tú tengas en cuenta que tu estancia en esta empresa es otra vida, y le debes dedicar su tiempo necesario.

— Absolutamente —le aseguré, sintiéndome algo emocionada porque parecía como si estuviese a poco de contratarme—. Estoy dispuesta a trabajar duro. Creo que he empezado con el pie izquierdo y quiero remediarlo con horas de trabajo.

— Todos empezamos mal en nuestras primeras oportunidades —explicó Melissa, comprendiendo—. Necesitamos una buena oportunidad para empezar bien, porque el mundo laboral es algo completamente distinto a lo que la Universidad nos enseña. Pero algo me dice que vas a estar muy comprometida con nuestra empresa, que es lo más importante.

Asentí sonrojándome un poco, notando que las palabras de Melissa eran compartidas con el señor Krauffman.

— Bueno —suspiró él, acomodándose en su silla reclinable y buscando un papel en su escritorio—. Necesitamos hacerte una última prueba. ¿Puedes corregir este texto, Bella?

Me entregaron un texto de dos carillas. Sonreí para mis adentros. Era como si el destino me hubiese ayudado en aquél momento ya que se trataba de una noticia acerca de la cocina.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, sintiéndome motivada porque deseaba demostrarles que era buena en lo que hacía, esmerándome. En quince minutos, terminé de hacer la corrección y seguidamente la revisación, por si acaso.

Ellos la leyeron con paciencia. De vez en cuando asentían a los errores que yo había marcado y solamente porque pensaba que esta entrevista no podía ser tan perfecta, sentía que iban a marcar un error, pero no lo habían hecho. Más sí lo leyeron con cuidado, observando cada corrección que había hecho con determinación.

Terminaron, se miraron entre sí y me regalaron una sonrisa tranquila.

— Está bien. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, Bella. Te estaremos llamando en la semana —dijo el señor Krauffman sin dar muchas vueltas, pero sonando agradable.

— Gracias a usted por su tiempo —sonreí levantándome de la silla y estrechando su mano.

Melissa me acompañó hasta la salida, aunque no hacía falta.

— Creo que le has impresionado. Le encanta recibir gente joven que esté dispuesta a trabajar —me contaba ella—. Te llamaré en unos días, porque si la noticia es óptima, deberíamos revisar en qué cubículo ubicarte ya que estamos recibiendo muchos nuevos empleados, pero ¿sabes algo?

Negué sonriéndole.

— Si yo fuera tú, esperaría buenas noticias —aseguró.

**EPOV**

— "La sangre es un tipo de tejido conjuntivo fluido y especializado, con una matriz coloidal líquida, una constitución compleja y de un color rojo característico…"

Estaba oyendo a uno de mis estudiantes dar clase de lo último visto en la semana con la mirada fija en su rostro, asintiendo levemente cuando oía que no se estaba equivocando. Se suponía que debía explicármelo, pero si recitar de memoria era su salva vidas, no podía hacer nada contra ello.

Me distraje en cuanto Bella llegó al apartamento, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa que podía iluminar el edificio entero. Quería preguntarle como le había ido con su entrevista con Melissa, pero no podía cortar al muchacho.

—"… tiene una fase sólida, que son elementos formes que incluye a los leucocitos o también conocidos como glóbulos blancos; los eritrocitos o glóbulos rojos, las plaquetas y…"

No logró terminar la frase porque no recordaba lo que seguía en su texto.

— Te falta otra fase —le avisé como para ayudarle, pero con una voz fría.

De reojo, observé el bonito vestido negro que Bella estaba usando. Y seguidamente, mi vista se fijó en sus zapatos de tacón. Sus piernas se veían hermosas.

El muchacho no logró seguir; se puso nervioso y suspiró abatido.

— Fase líquida. Representada por el plasma sanguíneo —le corregí al rato—. Trata de no memorizar tanto las cosas o lo olvidarás.

Bella había entrado a la cocina y decidió no llamar mi atención ni la de nadie para no interrumpirnos. Pero mis ojos fueron de nuevo a sus piernas, y los ojos de los chicos también fueron a ella. Las chicas, como siempre, examinaban su ropa como si eso las hiciese mejores personas. El otro muchacho, en cambio, le miró el trasero.

— Termina de repasar una última vez. Voy a hablar un segundo con _mi novia _—avisé mientras me levantaba de la silla. Aclaré lo último para el muchacho mirón. Sería el doble de exigente con él.

Me acerqué a la cocina, donde Bella me recibió con sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —quise saber.

— Muy, muy bien —sonreía ella con emoción contenida y una voz baja—. Me dirán en la semana. Melissa me dijo que debía esperar buenas noticias. Edward, el lugar es increíble y fueron muy amables…

Oír eso después de verla tan desmotivada era como una bocana de aire fresco. La abracé con posesión.

— Me alegro tanto, hermosa —separé mi cuerpo para devolverle la sonrisa—. Te mereces esto. Mereces trabajar en un buen lugar. Yo sé que eres capaz de mucho.

Sonreía frunciendo los labios, como cuando estaba ligeramente avergonzada por un halago.

— No debería cantar tan pronto, pero… —ella se echó a reír de la felicidad—. En verdad, estoy muy feliz.

Su sonrisa me hipnotizó y de forma automática me acerqué para estampar rápidamente mis labios sobre los suyos en un casto beso.

La enredé entre mis brazos y ella acarició mi pecho suavemente. Mis pantalones comenzaban a apretarme.

— ¿Quieres que eche a los chicos y le dé una mirada a ese vestido? —pregunté ronroneando sobre su mentón.

Ella gimió muy bajito, suspirando.

— Puedo esperar —dijo.

— Yo no —negué y volví a besar sus labios cuidadosamente, porque el roce de nuestras salivas podría oírse desde el otro lado de la habitación.

En realidad, supuse que no habíamos sido silenciosos, y mis alumnos ya debían de tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando en la cocina.

— Espérame en el dormitorio —le pedí soltando su cuerpo rápidamente.

Antes de esperar una respuesta, me di la vuelta y respiré hondo para mostrarme serio cuando volví a aparecer frente a mis alumnos.

— Te has salvado esta vez —le dije al muchacho que estaba tomando—. Dejaré que prepares la clase para mañana; pero tienes que prometerme que te la sabrás entero, sino no avanzaré de tema contigo.

— Lo haré —prometió él, ligeramente avergonzado por no haber terminado su exposición.

Di por finalizada la clase y cuando cerré la puerta, fui casi corriendo hasta el dormitorio.

Bella se encontraba revisando el equipo reproductor. No estaba usando su vestido, únicamente vestía un conjunto de ropa interior color negro.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté cerrando la puerta.

— Estoy revisando tu música para follar —dijo revisando con el control del reproductor, riéndose.

Ah, sí. Tenía mucha música.

— ¿Algo interesante? —pregunté quitándome los calcetines de encima y la camiseta.

— Esta canción me gusta —aumentó el volumen de la canción.

Sonreí con malicia. Era una buena para follar.

— Ven aquí —le exigí con voz ronca, excitado al verla casi desnuda.

Con diversión se tiró a la cama y me devolvió la sonrisa traviesa. Tomé su cabello para acercarla y besarla utilizando mi lengua.

Tenía una imagen grabada en mi cabeza y deseaba cumplirla.

— Quiero que te desnudes por completo. Pero que vistas tus zapatos de tacón.

— ¿Oh, en serio? —A ella no le gustaba la idea—. Son molestos.

— Me ponen mucho —le comenté acariciando y jugando con sus pechos con suavidad.

Ese conjunto era peligrosamente transparente.

— Bueno —accedió mordiéndose el labio.

Ella fue a buscarlos.

Para cuando volví, Bella estaba recostada, completamente desnuda, de pies a cabeza, exhibiendo únicamente sus zapatos de tacón negro.

— ¿Así? —me preguntó con una voz dulce, cargada de erotismo.

_Por poco y me venía con la imagen._

— Oh, gloriosa mierda —solté el aire que tenía contenido por la escena ante mis ojos.

Me acerqué rápidamente a la cama mientras ella se reía. Me apoyé sobre ella acariciando cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos, sus pechos, su cintura y sus piernas. ¿Por qué su piel era condenadamente suave?

Estaba tan exaltado que empujé varias veces mis caderas contra las suyas, ganándome varios gemidos de su parte.

Me recosté y la ubiqué sobre mi cuerpo, acariciando su trasero con posesión. Ella besó mi mentón y mi cuello.

— ¿Sabías que uno de mis alumnos te ha pegado el ojo al trasero hace un rato? —sentí la necesidad de comentárselo, quería dejarle en claro que era mía.

— ¿En serio? —ella no esperaba oír eso—. ¿Pero me vieron la ropa?

Era mi turno para sorprenderme. ¿Y eso qué tenía que ver?

— No lo sé… —murmuré confundido. No me había fijado en eso, excepto por las chicas. Pero no sabía qué era lo que exactamente quería que le respondiera —. ¿Por qué?

— Por nada —aseguró ella esbozando una sonrisa triunfal y volvió a morder mi cuello.

Me permití jadear y sus manos traviesas fueron hasta la hebilla de mi cinturón. Ya la había desprendido para mejor acceso y ella lo quitó del pantalón.

Sin parar de besarme, bajó con lentitud mis pantalones y mi bóxer. Terminé por quitármelo de un tirón para estar completamente desnudo como ella. Iba a levantarme para follarla desde otro ángulo, pero Bella insistió en mantenerme recostado y su rostro fue descendiendo hasta mi cadera.

_¡Sí!_

La lengua de Bella aprehenso la punta de mi miembro.

— ¿Vas a jugar conmigo? —pregunté tanteándola, siseando de placer. Su aliento era tibio y su paladar húmedo.

Ella rodeó mi miembro con su boca por completo, sacándome un buen jadeo.

— O-Oh, vas a ir directo —suspiré riéndome.

Bella se rió encima mientras tomaba con firmeza mi polla. Comenzó a masturbarme mientras sus labios besaban con ternura la punta ahora mojada.

Quería jadear una y otra vez sin quitarle los ojos de encima, pero el placer que me consumía me obligaba a cerrar los ojos para tratar de aguantar y no venirme de entrada. Pero… ¿cómo podía contenerme cuando Bella lo hacía tan bien? Con el tiempo, ella había aprendido qué puntos tocar y de qué forma hacerlo para excitarme de sobremanera.

Al ritmo de la música de fondo, la observé devorarme con entusiasmo, sin jugar demasiado. Veía diversión contenida en esos preciosos ojos verdes. Ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito; quería que me viniese rápidamente para sentir que había caído rendido a sus pies. Algo que, en realidad, no me molestaba demostrar. Pero no quería acabar con la diversión de observarla tan pronto.

Tiré un par de veces de su hermoso cabello que comenzaba a adquirir un tono rojizo un poco más oscuro debido a que la _Henna_ se iba desgastando de a poco. Seguidamente acaricié uno de sus pechos y retorcí su pezón una y otra vez, logrando que gimiera encima de mi miembro. Lo único que lograba era que gimiera con deseo.

Cuando le advertí que me faltaba muy poco para acabar, ella siguió insistiendo y tiré todo a la mierda; quería que me comiera, que bebiera de mi esencia. Quería follar esa boca y acabar en ella.

— ¡Bella! —gemí tensándome cuando mi cuerpo entero experimentó el placer de un orgasmo potente y delicioso.

Se quedó quieta en la misma posición, chupando con lentitud mientras terminaba de acabar. Separó sus labios soltando un pequeño "plop" y relamiéndolos como si fuese una gatita.

No pude soportarlo más y me acerqué rápidamente a besarla para degustar mi semen en su paladar. No era precisamente eso lo que excitaba, sino el saber que ella lo disfrutaba.

Moría de ganas por comerla, pero en cuanto vi esos zapatos y esas hermosas piernas que tanto me encantaban, decidí ser directo también y recostarla en la cama para alzar su pierna y acariciarla.

— Tienes la piel extremadamente suave —necesité hacérselo saber, aunque ella ya lo sabía.

Se mordía el labio, jugando conmigo. Ella sabía qué me provocaba y como hacerlo, y lo estaba haciendo. Como cuando encogía su cuerpo y lograba que sus pequeños pechos se juntaran para darme una hermosa vista de sus pezones rosados que ahora estaban erectos. Volví a retorcer uno con mis dedos.

— E-Edward… —jadeó ella cerrando los ojos, volviendo a morder su labio.

Alcé su pierna hasta la altura de mi hombro para tener un mejor ángulo. Introduje mi miembro rápidamente y temblé por completo al sentirla estrecha, bien lubricada y caliente.

— M-Maldita sea…

— ¿Vas a jugar o…? —imitó mis palabras riéndose, pero bastante sonrojada por la excitación.

Decidí imitarla esa tarde e ir directo al grano como ella lo había hecho, tomándola con prisa y deseo.

**BPOV**

Se suponía que debía recibir la llamada de Melissa el día viernes, pero Mark le había dicho a Edward que era cuestión de tiempo, así que durante la espera tuve una sonrisa permanente en el rostro.

Con mis inseguridades a un lado, utilicé el tiempo libre que Edward gastaba en enseñar a sus alumnos para ir a visitar a Thomas y a Jane.

Todavía seguía teniendo una copia de la llave de entrada, así que subí al departamento sin problema alguno. Cuando entré, no encontré a nadie en el living ni en la cocina. Más se oía una voz en el baño.

Era una voz muy bella, suave y dulce que entonaba una canción nostálgica. La había escuchado en otra ocasión; era la voz de Jane.

Decidí no interrumpirla para seguir escuchándola. Ella nunca comentaba lo hermosa que era su voz. No exageraba cuando lo hacía y por eso podías oírla una y otra vez.

Cuando terminó por tararear la canción, salió del baño portando únicamente una toalla que envolvía su pequeño cuerpo.

Pegó un saltito en cuanto me vio.

— Oh, por Dios, Bella. ¡Me asustaste! —le faltó la respiración y se llevó una mano al corazón.

— Sabes que tengo llave —se la enseñé con una sonrisa.

Creo que estaba nerviosa porque sabía que la había oído cantar.

— Tienes una voz muy bonita—sentí la necesidad de recordárselo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron en un rosáceo muy cálido.

— G-Gracias —se limitó a contestar. Sin embargo, no se la veía tan a la defensiva como en anteriores ocasiones.

Observé detenidamente a Jane. Ella era bonita, tenía una hermosa voz, era tierna y fiel. No sería tan difícil encontrar un muchacho que quisiera estar con alguien como ella.

— Me iré a cambiar —señaló su dormitorio con el dedo pulgar y yo asentí para seguidamente ver como se marchaba.

Fui hasta la cocina y me serví un poco de la limonada que habían guardado en el refrigerador. Todo permanecía en silencio, hasta que oí la voz de Thomas y otra persona salir de su dormitorio.

Era el muchacho de la anterior vez: Sam.

— Puedo terminar de editarlas esta noche, me va a costar un buen rato —le decía Thomas rascándose el cuello, un poco indeciso.

— No te tomes la molestia —le aseguraba Sam frunciendo el ceño—. Puedes hacerlo mañana, o cuando puedas.

— Deberías exigirme un poco más, no hay problema. Además, es tu página. Técnicamente, eres mi jefe —agregó Thomas.

— Oh, no —negó Sam en desacuerdo con aquello.

— Bueno, puedes ir adelantándote, yo iré más al rato. Tengo que bañarme —se disculpó Thomas por la camiseta y los pantalones de lana que estaba usando. Estaba despeinado.

— Puedo esperar —Sam encogió sus hombros.

— ¿Seguro? Igual no tardaré mucho —a Thomas le agradó la idea. Parecía que tenían planes—. No quiero que _Alyssa_ se moleste porque llegue tarde.

— Se molestará menos si llegamos al mismo tiempo—Sam dijo sinceramente.

Thomas se rió y golpeó amistosamente su hombro y rápidamente fue hasta el dormitorio para cambiarse.

Observé cuidadosamente la escena. Me pareció haber visto un poco de flirteo discreto entre ellos, pero tal vez estaba confundiéndome.

Thomas desapareció y vi cómo Sam se asombraba drásticamente y se repetía para sí mismo "Oh, por el amor de Dios"

Me reí en silencio. ¿Es que estaba encandilado por Thomas?

Sam se dio la vuelta y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me sonrió.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Se acercó hasta mí, con un ligero entusiasmo—. ¿Eres Bella, verdad?

— Sí —asentí sin problemas.

— Te reconocí por las fotografías que Thomas ha tomado de ti. Eres hermosa —admiró sentándose frente a mí en la mesa.

Me sonrojé, recordando que todos los compañeros de Thomas debían reconocerme por esas fotografías.

— O-Oh, g-gracias —puse una sonrisa pequeña.

— En realidad, te reconocí la anterior vez, pero no quería que las otras chicas se sintieran menospreciadas. Las tres son bonitas —confesó él con completa honestidad.

Ese halago no me supo tan vergonzoso. Me pareció muy dulce de su parte.

— Aww, gracias —sonreí agradecida.

Thomas salió del dormitorio vistiendo únicamente una toalla en la cadera y fue hasta el baño, que se encontraba en la puerta de al lado.

(5) La reacción de Sam despertó mi atención de nuevo. Fue como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

— Oh, mierda, mierda —murmuró en voz baja, desviando la mirada en otro lado, aguantando la respiración.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Acabo de ver a Thomas Flint desnudo, Dios santo —Sam susurró aquello como si fuese algo terrible. En realidad, parecía shockeado.

Iba a preguntarle qué tenía de malo eso. O… ¿increíble?

— Esto es más de lo que había pedido. Mis pantalones me aprietan —decía para sí mismo, asombrado.

Le miré atónita.

— Lo siento, lo siento —pidió disculpas, arrepentido—. Cuando me pongo nervioso, tiendo a hablar mucho y a decir cosas incoherentes.

Respiró hondo una vez más y cerró los ojos, controlándose.

— Listo. No pasó nada —aseguró, suspirando aliviado.

— ¿Te gusta Thomas? —le pregunté en voz baja, casi riéndome.

Sam me miró con completa seriedad.

— Estoy enamorado de Thomas Flint desde hace cinco años —confesó con completa disciplina, como si se contuviese.

Me sorprendí por completo.

— ¿Qué? —susurré rápidamente.

— Diablos, no —se alarmó—. No debí decir eso. Olvida lo que has oído. Ahora. Ya.

— ¡No, no! ¡Cuéntame! —pedí con urgencia en voz baja.

Sam dudó por varios segundos, preocupado de que yo supiera su secreto. Pero eventualmente cedió y suspiró largamente.

— Le conozco desde hace cinco años, pero él cree que hace un mes —empezó a contar. Se dio cuenta que esto sonaba muy terrorífico—. Por favor, no se lo cuentes. No quiero que sepa esto.

— No, no, claro que no —aseguré frunciendo el ceño._ ¿Cinco años? _

— Yo trabajaba en Londres cuando lo conocí. Y desde entonces he buscado una oportunidad para hablar con él y de un día para el otro, somos compañeros de trabajo, visité su casa, entré a su dormitorio. ¡Entré al dormitorio de Thomas Flint! ¿Tienes idea cuán bizarro suena eso? —se alteró.

— Más o menos —dije algo sorprendida. Era consciente de que él tenía muchos admiradores.

— Y ahora me llama por mi nombre y le he visto casi desnudo. Esto es mucho más de lo que he pedido en tan poco tiempo. No creo que mi mente pueda procesarlo tan fácilmente —se masajeaba la sien.

— Tranquilízate, no te alteres —le pedí porque me iba a alterar a mí así. Se notaba el gran impacto que Thomas tenía en él y lo bien que había disimulado aquello frente a él.

— Aunque no hemos hablado íntimamente, sé muchas cosas sobre él. Lo bueno y lo malo —me contó y luego se arrepintió—. En mi cabeza sonaba menos acosador de lo que realmente es. Por favor, no me tengas miedo.

Me reí. Él no me transmitía miedo. Parecía ser un joven enamorado hablando de su amor platónico. Pero… ¿cinco años? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin hablarle?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo le has conocido?

— Trabajaba como mesero en Londres para cuando Thomas frecuentaba el bar. Por supuesto, estaba emparejado y solamente me parecía un platónico —explicó, jugando con sus dedos, distraído—. En realidad, siempre lo fue. Suena tan triste y ahora me doy cuenta… —medio se lamentaba, medio se reía—. Pero he imaginado mi vida completa con él. Salí del clóset por él. He amado cada uno de los lados que he conocido de él y me preparé tanto para el día en que tuviera el aliento para hablarle, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para verle casi desnudo ahora.

Sam empezó a respirar con dificultad de nuevo, como si en verdad esto fuese algo fuerte para él.

Sacó su inhalador y recobró el aire que le faltaba. Era asmático.

Lamentablemente, tenía que darle la mala noticia.

— Primero, quiero que te calmes —tomé sus manos y le aclaré con los ojos fijos—. No voy a contárselo a nadie. Menos a él. Entiendo lo que significa estar al lado de tu amor platónico, así que no te preocupes.

— Gracias, en verdad —suspiró con un alivio tremendo—. Llevo preparando este momento por tanto tiempo, no quiero arruinarlo espantándolo. No es así como debes tratarlo.

Me llamó la atención que supiera eso de Thomas. A él le molestaban aquellos que se le tiraban encima.

— Escucha, Sam… —empecé lentamente y él asintió—. Lamento tanto decirte esto pero… ¿Sabes que Thomas no va a enamorarse, verdad?

Estaba esperando una fuerte desilusión, pero él se tranquilizó. Parecía ser algo que ya sabía de memoria.

— Oh, sí, eso lo tengo más que claro —aseguró casi con pena—. Thomas no quiere parejas serias.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —quise saber.

— ¿Cómo no saberlo? —Me preguntó él, suspirando—. Todos saben que Thomas Flint no se enamora. Deberías de saber que todos los gays de Nueva York saben eso.

¡Oh!

— Nadie lo ha logrado, porque no tienen idea del pasado de Thomas. Pero yo sí lo sé —esto pareció ser motivo de orgullo.

— ¿Lo sabes? —Ahora yo era la interesada en saber—. Porque yo no lo sé.

— Porque no se lo contó a nadie —me dijo él—. Lo sé porque lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Después de su primer y único novio, Thomas se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a estar en una relación seria.

¿Cómo es que él sabía tanto y yo no? Eso me hizo sentir un poco mal.

— Pero la diferencia es que yo sé por lo que ha pasado, yo sé cómo es su forma de ser. Sé cómo hay que tratarlo. Él es una persona especial. No puedes atosigarlo, pero tampoco debes tratarlo como si fuese alguien importante —empezó a contar—. Le gusta el flirteo disimulado, no le gusta que las cosas se presenten rápidamente. Él no habla mucho con su familia, pero es lo más importante en su vida. No pondría a un muchacho por encima de la fotografía, y solamente busca hombres para desahogarse. Y no todos logran ser su amigo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté.

— Porque él es muy cerrado en ese sentido. Es muy profesional con su trabajo, pero difícilmente habla contigo lo suficiente para que intentes flirtearle a menos que no le atraigas. Únicamente deja que sean sus amigos aquellos que no le ven como una presa fácil. ¿Por qué piensas que estoy hiperventilando ahora mismo?

— Porque… ¿eres asmático? —se me ocurrió.

— También —asintió dándome la razón—. Pero es algo muy delicado. No puedo confesarle lo que siento. Ni siquiera debe saber que pienso en él de esa forma. Debo mostrarme frío hasta, de a poco, ser parte de su círculo íntimo.

¡Vaya que la jugaba muy bien! Pero ahora se me ocurría una pregunta.

— ¿Y… él se muestra interesado por ti? Digo, para que te invite aquí, para que nos conozcas y te presente, debe significar algo —encogí mis hombros.

— ¿Tú crees? —él lucía esperanzado. Asentí—. No lo sé, por un momento creí que sí, pero sé que si no ha intentado algo conmigo todavía, incluso acostarse conmigo, es porque no me ve de esa forma.

— Yo no creo eso, yo creo que sí te ve como algo —le aseguré para entregarle algo de confianza.

— Thomas es… _Thomas_ —suspiró—. Es complicado, es difícil. Es duro, y duele. Pero solamente es así porque está lastimado por dentro.

_¿Lastimado?_

— Ha sufrido tanto y por eso se ha cerrado de esa forma. Él no solía ser así —lamentó con tristeza—. Sé que no soy el muchacho más apuesto que conocerá, sé que no soy perfecto y que ahora mismo puedo lucir como un acosador. Pero… no puedo explicar el impacto que tuvo en mi vida en tan poco tiempo. Siento como si estuviese destinado a conocerlo, a cambiarlo y a abrirle las heridas que ha intentado cerrar. No cualquiera puede tratar con él, y siento que soy capaz de soportar cualquier cosa por hacerlo feliz. Ni siquiera necesito estar con él, si él es feliz con otra persona, yo lo seré. Pero… no puedo explicarlo, siento que soy la única persona que puede ayudarlo en estos momentos. Muchos ven a Thomas como una persona despreocupada, pero es obvio que tiene problemas y está lastimado.

Él se mostraba distinto a cualquier chico que había intentado algo con Thomas. Le conocía, parecía tener un profundo amor hacia él… de esos que no importa si terminan juntos, él solamente quiere verlo feliz. Y por eso, me caía muy bien.

— ¿Sabes, Sam? —Fruncí mis labios, poniendo una sonrisa—. Creo en ti y lo que intentas hacer. Y yo también pienso que Thomas necesita enamorarse de una vez por todas. Así que… te apoyo.

Se asombró por mis palabras, pero se alivió tanto que su sonrisa fue cálida.

— No sabes cuánto significa para mí, Bella —tomó mi mano y sentí que ya había hecho un nuevo amigo.

— Haremos lo que sea para que Thomas y tú terminen juntos —le guiñé el ojo y él ocultó una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

Separamos nuestras manos cuando Thomas apareció en la cocina, secando su cabello con una toalla, ahora vestido.

— ¿No debería dejarme de nuevo la barba, verdad? —nos preguntó acariciando su mentón que no mostraba ni un solo pelo.

— Así te ves bien —le dije yo y Sam se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no le daba mucha importancia a aquello.

— Genial —sonrió Thomas—. Es que creo que hoy saldré con un compañero y no quiero que mi barba le pique.

Se retiró del living silbando con felicidad, mientras Sam y yo compartimos una mirada asombrada.

Auch, eso había dolido.

* * *

**Melissa y Sam son dos personajes muy importantes para esta historia que se unirán al pack de TH7F (#TH7Fpack) Quiero usar este espacio para avisarles que las personas que hayan leído MASHED POTATOES haré el outtake correspondiente con su final :) les gustó? no les gustó? Dejen RR :) x.**

**Pd: El próximo capítulo será muuuuuuy bueno para presentar al #TH7Fpack :)**


	7. La cabaña (parte 1)

**THE HOPSCOTCH'S SEVENTH FLOOR**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer. Me adjudico la historia y un par de personajes.**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

**.**

**#Playlist:**

**(1) Head over hells – The Go Go's.**

**(2) Nowhere to run – Martha Reeves & The Vandellas**

**(3) We got the Beat – The Go Go's.**

**(4) Isn't she lovely – Stevie Wonder.**

**(5) Rock and Roll (part 1 & 2) – Gary Glitter.**

**.**

**BPOV**

— ¿Thomas?

Aparecí en su dormitorio, llamándole. Él estaba separando la ropa de su guardarropa para hacer la colada.

Me dedicó una sonrisa amable.

— _Calabaza_—contestó.

— No tengo la cabeza tan grande —protesté frunciendo el ceño. Edward decía que Thomas me llamaba así por cariño.

— Se te está yendo la _Henna_—dijo como si fuese algo que ya hubiese notado hace rato—. ¿Vas a teñirte de nuevo?

No lo había pensado. En realidad, no sonaba tan mala idea. Me gustaba como me había quedado el cabello. Bueno, a todos les gustaba; incluso a mis padres.

— ¿Debería? —pregunté con curiosidad.

— Yo creo que sí —me dijo asintiendo mientras separaba un par de camisetas.

Me estaba desviando del motivo por el que deseaba hablar con él. Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces.

— ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que no charlamos como antes —empecé a decir, jugando con el _BlackBerry_ entre mis manos—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me recostaba y me cepillabas el cabello? Te gustaba hacerme trenzas mientras tomábamos el té en las tardes.

Él se reía recordando.

— Si no lo he hecho es porque alguien anda muy ocupada en la cama con su novio —se jactó y me sonrojé. Pero luego aclaró—. No obstante, es lo correcto. Si yo tuviese con quien distraerme también gastaría tiempo.

Me sorprendí por la gran oportunidad que se me había presentado para llevar a cabo el tema que deseaba plantearle.

— Y dime, ¿no tienes alguien con quien distraerte? —mordí mi labio, fingiendo divertirme.

Hizo un mohín y negó.

— Estoy algo ocupado últimamente —comentó con nostalgia, como si extrañara los viejos tiempos en los que salía promiscuamente.

— ¿Y… Sam? —levanté mis cejas sugestivamente. Me sentí una idiota—. Veo mucha química entre ustedes dos, ¿eh?

Estaba tan impaciente por descubrir su reacción: una simple risa ligeramente incrédula.

— ¿Sam? —preguntó como si no lo creyese—. No, con él no sucede nada. Solamente somos compañeros de trabajo.

¡Rayos!

— ¿Son amigos, verdad? —fue mi primer ataque.

Él encogió sus hombros, distraído en la ropa que ordenaba.

— Sí… supongo… —dudó.

— Bueno, así empieza todo, ¿no? —le guiñé el ojo.

— No, Bella —se echó a reír, negándomelo—. Nunca me he acostado con un amigo. Así no funciona.

¿Oh?

— Creí que así funcionaba —fruncí el ceño—. Digo, Edward es mi amigo…

Utilicé aquella excusa.

— No eran amigos cuando empezaron a acostarse, ¿o sí? —él me contradijo y yo mordí mi labio, emboscada.

— ¿Eso significa que en el futuro podrías verlo como algo más? —Intenté no ilusionarme.

Thomas suspiró.

— No lo creo —fueron sus palabras y me dolió profundamente—. Es decir, Sam es agradable y simpático. No habla mucho, así que no molesta, y siempre tiene algo bueno que decir. Es fácil que te caiga bien —explicó—. Claro, no es el muchacho más apuesto que he conocido…

_Auch, auch, auch…_

— Pero tiene buenas cosas —dijo—. Él es más para algo serio. Seguro que alguien más sabría aprovecharlo… Alguien más bueno.

_¿Bueno en aptitud o bueno en bondad?_

— ¿Estás diciendo que no eres bueno? —tuve que reírme.

— Lo soy —me aseguró con una sonrisa silenciosa—. Pero no para alguien como él.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que terminó de limpiar.

— Sin embargo, creo que es atractivo en cierta forma —terminó por decir encogiéndose los hombros y seguidamente se marchó del dormitorio.

No supe qué pensar al respecto. Me llevé el _BlackBerry _hasta el oído.

— No tengo idea qué quiso decir con eso —le dije a Sam, en la otra línea.

— ¿Debería estar contento por saber que me considera atractivo de cierta forma o triste porque nunca podrá verme como algo más? —él se preguntaba, triste.

— Dijo que eres para algo serio, eso tiene que significar algo bueno —probé en decirle, caminando distraída por el dormitorio.

— No lo creo —él se confundió. Pero luego suspiró—. Bella, no quiero que me vea como una aventura sexual. No quiero ser solamente eso. Así que supongo que está bien que no lo haga, porque es la única forma en que me puede tomar en serio.

¿Cómo hacía Thomas para no tomar en serio a alguien? A mí me parecía que le tomaba muy en serio a Sam, por eso seguíamos insistiendo. Tarde o temprano caería.

**.**

**(1) **Era mi primer día de trabajo en la editorial _SJ_ cuando por poco me tropiezo subiendo las escaleras. Definitivamente debía amigarme con los ascensores, pero me parecía mucho más sencillo caminar a mi propio paso si solamente debía subir dos pisos.

Cuando llegué al tercer piso, divisé a Melissa, quien me hizo una señal con la mano mientras hablaba concentrada por su teléfono celular. Sin embargo, su sonrisa era simpática.

— Sí, llama a Larry para hacer el cambio. No, claro que no. No quiero que parezca muy de niña. Sí, tienes razón. En fin, te pasaré su número en la tarde luego de desocuparme de mi turno y podemos juntarnos a tomar café, ¿qué dices?

Parecía que hablaba con algún socio. Yo intentaba no escuchar demasiado.

— De acuerdo. Oh, bien, bien —rápidamente agregó, como si interrumpiera algo—. Está bien, adiós.

Luego me saludó.

— ¿Con quién hablabas? —pregunté de pura curiosidad.

— Con Mark —sonrió y me sorprendí—. Estábamos hablando acerca de cambiar las cortinas de nuestro dormitorio. El imbécil no sabe la diferencia entre rosa y coral.

— Ningún hombre lo sabe —dije riéndome por la forma amistosa en la que se trataban.

— Tuve que colgarle porque estaba regañando a unos estudiantes —me contó entre risas—. Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu primer día de trabajo?

— Eh… acabo de llegar —encogí mis hombros, confundida.

— Pero ya es interesante, ¿no?—Ella lucía animada por tenerme de compañera de trabajo—. Ven, te voy a presentar a algunos compañeros.

Tomó mi mano amistosamente y antes de que pudiéramos ir hacia algún lado, nos detuvimos a ver a un muchacho que aparecía a toda prisa en nuestro piso.

Era joven, algo pelirrojo, con el rostro lleno de pecas. Llevaba traje y un maletín. Muy apuesto.

Melissa contuvo una risita, como si lo reconociera. Él se acomodó la corbata y respiró hondo. Parecía que venía a prisa con tal de no llegar tarde.

— Ustedes no me vieron llegar —nos señaló a ambas en forma de advertencia. Su voz era mucho más masculina de lo que esperaba.

El señor Krauffman apareció en compañía de dos muchachos, hablando distraídamente. De forma inmediata, el muchacho se posicionó encima de un escritorio que creí sería era suyo, ordenando papeles de forma completamente profesional y con una mirada seria. Intenté con todo mi esfuerzo no reírme a carcajadas por la rapidez con que lo hizo.

— Buenos días, señor Krauffman—le saludó con un tono muy cortés—. He enviado a pedir café hace como quince minutos pero no llega todavía. ¿Quiere algo?

— Uhm, se me antoja un poco, sí, pero ese no es tu trabajo asignado. Gracias, Damian—frunció el ceño el hombre y el muchacho asintió una sola vez. ¡Qué mentiroso!

— ¡Isabella! —me sonrió el jefe y luego recordó—. Bella, ¿no?

— Sí —sonreí algo avergonzada.

— Solamente pasaba para desearte un buen primer día de trabajo. Melissa será tu supervisora por ahora, pero descuida, será una semana únicamente —se disculpó como si hasta a él le molestara la idea de "estar a prueba"—. Es simple protocolo que debemos seguir, pero sé que harás un excelente trabajo y estarás en camino para hacer unas buenas correcciones, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, encantada por contar con un jefe tan simpático. Cuando se marchó, Melissa se encargó de reírse en voz alta por las dos.

— Yo sí quiero café —le dijo al muchacho.

— Fue solamente esta vez —él se excusó molesto. No le había gustado mentir así.

— Solamente está molesto porque nunca llega tarde —me contó Melissa en forma de anécdota.

— Ni volverá a suceder —le juró solemne mientras se acercaba. Luego me miró a mí, inspeccionándome. Me cohibí por unos segundos.

— ¿Eres la chica nueva? —me recibió con una sonrisa agradable. Me sentí aliviada, no sé por qué.

— Ella es Bella Swan—me presentó Melissa y estreché la mano de Damian.

— Mucho gusto. Soy Damian Labeuf—fue muy caballero—. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Me ruboricé.

— Tiene novio, Damian—le advirtió Melissa riéndose.

— Sabes que no estoy interesado en mujeres en estos momentos —le dijo a ella, un poco molesto. Me confundí—. Pero gracias por hacerme quedar como un cretino.

— Siempre es un placer —le guiñó el ojo.

No entendía por qué había dicho aquello, hasta que me explicó cuando él volvió a su escritorio.

—Damian está… experimentando un par de cosas —susurró divertida—. Llamémosle "bisexual".

— ¡Oh! —por supuesto.

— Pero yo diría que le gustan más las mujeres —opinó—. Igual, solamente estaba bromeando hace un rato. Él es muy respetuoso con todos, pero tiene una extraña fascinación artística por las personas de ojos claros. Pinta en sus ratos libres.

— Eso es interesante —me agradó aquello.

Melissa me contó que Damian sería mi compañero en la oficina, y que era el único hombre aquí. Dos chicas más se presentaron como nuestras compañeras, y fue toda una sorpresa ver que ambas eran rubias. Una de ellas, de un aspecto ligeramente soberbio pero muy hermoso, se llamaba Suzanne.

Melissa no entró en muchos detalles con ella, simplemente dijo que no se llevaban del todo bien porque Suzanne, a pesar de ser muy amable, no era de su confianza por algún motivo. La otra muchacha, contraria a ella, se llamaba Corinne. Era mucho más tímida que yo, pero era bonita con sus mejillas rosadas y los ojos claros. Me caía bien porque yo le había caído bien desde el principio. Según Melissa, Corinne estaba enamorada de Damian, pero él mucho no se fijaba en ella, para su desgracia.

Mi período de prueba fue mucho más accesible que en las anteriores editoriales. Simplemente debía realizar correcciones de textos que Melissa se encargaba de supervisar. Para mi sorpresa, tenía varios errores pero eran algo superficiales. Ella me motivaba a superarme y lograr un mejor trabajo.

Pensé para mis adentros que, de esta forma, era agradable venir a trabajar todos los días, e incluso divertido con las peleas infantiles de Damian y Melissa.

Cuando el reloj marcó el final de nuestro turno, Melissa me felicitó por un "buen primer día de trabajo".

— Voy a buscar a Mark. ¿Quieres acompañarme y darle una visita sorpresa a Edward? —ella me propuso.

Y muy encantada, acepté.

Creí que mi trato con Melissa sería meramente profesional, pero resultaba ser que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Música, películas, actividades. A ella también le encantaba cocinar.

— Yo también quiero un gato, pero Mark los detesta —me contaba de camino—. Quizás podrías venderme uno de los gatitos de tu gata.

Era como la quinta persona que me pedía un gatito de Jella. ¡Y ni siquiera estaba embarazada!

Sorprendimos a los muchachos y fuimos a almorzar a un restaurante que estaba cerca. Si no fuese por nuestras vestimentas formales, probablemente habríamos ido a un _McDonald's_. Josh también nos acompañó.

Edward decía estar feliz de encontrarme en la salida de su trabajo, pero yo sabía que estaba feliz porque la falda de tubo se adhería a mi trasero de forma molesta y estaba sentada cerca de su pierna. Y porque estaba comiendo una tarta de arándanos de postre.

— Quiero eso —dijo Josh con nostalgia.

— ¿La tarta? —le preguntó Edward un poco a la defensiva. Él odiaba compartir postres.

— No, eso —Josh nos señaló a los cuatro—. Una relación.

Parpadeé sorprendida. No conocía mucho a Josh… pero sí lo suficiente para saber que el mundo se caería solamente por haber pedido eso.

— Tú no quieres una relación —le dijo Mark, concentrado en su tarta de manzana—. Tú lo que quieres es follar con una sola chica durante un mes.

Melissa se rió.

— Nah, quisiera pensar en una sola chica y enamorarme de ella —explicó jugando con su postre, pensativo.

— ¿Tienes sentimientos? —le preguntó Edward bromista.

— ¿Honestamente, Josh? —Melissa intervino, despreocupada—. ¿Despertar todas las mañanas sintiendo el mal aliento y las ojeras de una muchacha? ¿Soportarla en sus días? ¿Estar con alguien que te diga 'no, no pienso hacer eso' en el sexo y aun así quererla?

Fue mi turno para reírme.

— Sí, uhm… sí… podría manejarlo —Josh se auto convencía, frunciendo el ceño—. Quisiera una muchacha a la que pudiera hacerle las cosas más sucias en la cama, pero respetarla como a una señorita.

Los cuatro enmudecimos. Y reímos luego.

— No quiero imaginar el maltrato por el que pasaron tus conquistas —negaba Mark con seriedad.

— ¿Te imaginas si le presentáramos a Jane? —Edward me preguntaba, divertido.

— ¡Por Dios! —me eché a reír, horrorizada. Josh podría asustar a Jane en un minuto solamente con su vocabulario sucio.

— ¿Jane? ¿Quién es Jane? —Josh estaba interesado.

— Nadie —Edward se lo negó riéndose—. Una amiga nuestra.

— No creo que sea de tu tipo — dije.

— Acepto cualquier cosa —frunció el ceño.

— Sí, bueno, para que logres entrar en sus pantaletas debes tratarla como algo más que una 'cosa' —dije riéndome. El resto me acompañó.

Josh se desanimó por unos segundos, pero luego recordó algo que debía contarnos.

— ¡Oh! Cierto, lo estaba olvidando. Mis padres no están usando la cabaña este fin de semana, ¿qué opinan si vamos allí? —propuso emocionado.

_¿__Cabaña__?_

— ¡Oh! ¿Ya terminaron de fumigarla? —Mark preguntó con interés y optimismo.

— ¿Cuál cabaña? —preguntó Edward por los dos que desconocíamos de aquella 'cabaña'.

— Bueno, ya todos sabemos de las posesiones monetarias de la familia de Josh —Melissa contó medio riéndose—. Sus padres tienen una cabaña muy bonita a las afueras de la ciudad. Está en medio del bosque y cuenta con una hermosa piscina.

— Este fin de semana pronostican sol, podemos meternos en ella —Josh sonrió.

— Sí, pero… ¿nosotros cinco? —Preguntó Mark—. ¿Vas a soportar un fin de semana con dos parejas?

— Pueden invitar a más personas. La cabaña es muy grande y cuenta con varias habitaciones —nos explicó Josh a nosotros.

Edward y yo tardamos en opinar porque habíamos planeado ir de picnic por nuestro aniversario, pero sería muy grosero si rechazábamos la oferta.

— Bueno… —ambos nos miramos, con duda.

— Listo, vendrán —dio por seguro Josh, con confianza—. Inviten a sus amigos. ¡Será un buen fin de semana!

**.**

**(2) **Llegamos a la cabaña de los padres de Josh, que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, luego de un difícil viaje lleno de asfalto, barro y lluvia torrencial.

— ¿Quién fue el genio que dijo que iba a haber sol este fin de semana? —se quejó Mark en voz alta, saliendo del auto. Josh, Melissa, Edward y yo viajamos en su auto mientras Jasper condujo en compañía de Emmett y Alice, y Thomas condujo el auto de Edward en compañía de Sam y Jane.

— ¡Amargado! Será un buen fin de semana —repitió Josh con optimismo mientras se cubría con su capucha. Realmente era una lluvia muy fuerte.

No pudimos observar detenidamente la estructura de la cabaña por fuera porque entramos con prisa para no mojarnos tanto con la lluvia, pero pudimos notar que era hermosa, muy grande, y que estaba metida en medio del bosque.

Josh nos mostró cada rincón relevante de la cabaña: la cocina, el living, los baños. Aunque todo tuviese un ambiente rústico, los muebles eran modernos. Parecía una cabaña costosa.

Antes de trasladarnos hasta los dormitorios, notamos que Rosalie no había venido con Emmett.

— ¿Por qué Rose no vino? —fue Jasper quien le preguntó de entrada. No nos animábamos a plantearle ese tema.

— ¿No lo sé? —Fue la respuesta del Oso, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? —Alice se indignó más de lo necesario. A ella especialmente le molestaba que ellos no estuviesen juntos—. Edward la invitó también.

— No tengo ni la menor idea —explicó él, realmente confundido—. Si Edward la invitó, él debe saber.

Todos miramos a Edward de inmediato. Él se encogió de hombros, con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Se sentía un poco enferma, por eso no pudo venir —respondió. Emmett nos hizo una mueca desentendiéndose del paradero de su… ex novia.

Emmett se dio la vuelta para revisar algo en su teléfono y Edward aprovechó para hablar.

— Mentira, no quiso venir porque Emmett vendría —contó Edward con rapidez y en voz baja.

Todos suspiramos preocupados.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó Jasper, negando una y otra vez.

— No cortaron en buenos términos. Al menos ella. No quiso entrar en muchos detalles —dijo Edward.

— ¿Saben? Es increíble que sea su mellizo y no sepa de estas cosas —A Jasper no le agradaba no saber lo que le ocurría a su hermana.

— Miren, Rose dijo que si los dos estaban aquí iba a ser un ambiente muy tenso para el resto de nosotros —Edward suspiró, explicando—. Si ella no quiere verlo ahora, no podemos hacer nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio y miramos a Emmett desde lejos. Se había ido a un rincón para hablar con alguien por teléfono. ¿Con quién?

Me acerqué hasta Thomas que revisaba algo en su teléfono.

— ¿Por qué yo no tengo señal? —preguntó en voz alta, de mala gana.

— Hey—le saludé y me miró—. ¿No tienes problema con que Sam esté aquí, verdad?

— Oh, no, claro que no —me frunció el ceño—. Me dijiste que trajera a alguien y Sam es buena onda. Además, me pediste que lo invitara —me recordó lo último rápidamente.

— Sí, él es buena onda —sonreí amistosamente, a propósito.

Thomas recibió señal y aprovechó para buscar algo en su _I-phone_. Yo me acerqué a Sam alzando dos pulgares, de forma conspirativa. Él se acercó a mí.

— ¿He dicho lo mucho que te amo en estos momentos? —dijo como si esta fuera una oportunidad en un millón.

Repentinamente, Edward escuchó esto y se dio la vuelta, confundido.

— D-Digo… —Sam se retractó rápidamente, ya que no sabía cómo sería la reacción de Edward.

Pero él le sonrió amistosamente.

— ¿Tú eres Sam, verdad? —Se estrecharon la mano—. Bella me contó sobre ti… y sobre el plan que están montando — Dijo esto último entrecerrando los ojos hacia mi dirección. No es que lo aprobara completamente, pero no lo rechazaba tampoco.

— El _brillante_ plan que estamos montando, querrás decir —le corregí—. Y si quieres salir vivo de aquí, mantén la boca cerrada.

— ¡Mira a esta mocosa amenazándome! —le dijo a Sam indignado. Pero luego me acercó a su cuerpo alzando mis caderas para besarme en los labios y jugar con mi nariz. Respondí riéndome por las cosquillas.

— Hey—Melissa se acercó a nosotros interrumpiéndonos. Me nalgueó amistosamente y yo pegué un saltito, sorprendida—. Odio romper el romance, pero tenemos que ver cómo nos ubicaremos en las habitaciones.

¡Oh, cierto!

Todos nos juntamos en un círculo para discutir sobre eso.

— Hay suficiente habitaciones para dormir en pareja —comentó Mark con un cigarrillo en la boca—. Edward duerme con Bella. Alice duerme con Jasper. Yo duermo con Melissa y…

Mark se vio en la interrogativa de cómo hacer con Thomas, Sam, Jane, Josh y Emmett, que no eran pareja.

— No sé qué tan promiscuo sea que incluya a los homosexuales juntos —murmuró hacia nuestra dirección, más específicamente a Edward.

Thomas se echó a reír y Sam casi entra en un ataque de pánico.

— No tengo problema en dormir con Sam —encogió sus hombros, asegurando con confianza. Miró a Sam—. ¿Qué opinas?

— Y-Yo… —Sam no podía formular ni una sola palabra ante esa alternativa.

— Bien —dijo Mark—. Josh y Emmett duermen con Jane.

— ¡No! —Jane pegó un grito, sonrojada. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Me miró como si me pidiera que protestara al respecto. Ella no quería dormir con hombres.

— Hey, hey, hey, esperen. Yo no voy a dormir con otro hombre —a Josh no le agradó la idea.

— Yo no voy a dormir con una pareja —Emmett frunció el ceño, sabiendo que sería una molestia.

— Yo no quiero dormir sola —Jane se mordió el labio, abrazando su mochila.

A nadie le gustaba esa alternativa tampoco. Había truenos y estaba un poco oscuro para ser de mediodía.

— Bueno, hagámoslo más sencillo. Las mujeres dormimos en un dormitorio, los hombres en otro, ¿sí? —Melissa concluyó.

Algunos permanecimos en silencio. Otros aprobaron la iniciativa. Bueno, los que no estuvimos de acuerdo con aquella opción fuimos los que teníamos pareja, una minoría, en realidad. Si íbamos a pasar nuestro "aniversario" en esta cabaña, preferíamos hacerlo durmiendo en el mismo dormitorio. Pero Edward me miró encogiéndose los hombros, como diciendo "No nos queda otra alternativa" o quizás un "Ya nos las arreglaremos".

— Está bien, les mostraré los dormitorios —Josh avisó mientras todos llevábamos nuestras maletas. Se detuvo al ver a Mark y le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca—. Y no se permite fumar dentro de la cabaña.

Mark le miró incrédulo.

— Vuelves a quitarme un cigarrillo de la boca y te patearé el trasero —le juró como una promesa, mientras Melissa se reía y le pedía que lo dejara pasar con palmaditas en el hombro.

La cabaña tenía dos habitaciones que contaba con varias camas que por suerte sobraban. Nos hizo preguntarnos si alguna vez esto había sido una campaña para un grupo de niños exploradores o algo por el estilo. Las camas estaban muy separadas las una de las otras y eran muy cómodas.

Como en el dormitorio de los muchachos faltaba una cama y en el nuestro sobraba una, Sam se ofreció a dormir con nosotras; algo que a Jane le puso incómoda a la hora de cambiarse.

— ¡Oh, no te preocupes! He visto muchas mujeres desnudas —nos contó y le escuchamos atentas—. Eh, digo… no por otra cosa, sino por el modelaje. Siempre visto a las modelos de mi página de internet.

— Sí, Jane —Melissa le dio la razón—. Que Sam no te intimide.

Dicho esto, Melissa se quitó la ropa de encima y se mostró en sostén sin problema alguno. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces que ella tenía mucho busto.

Alice colocó sus cosas en la cama que se encontraba a mi lado y luego pegó un gritito de felicidad.

— ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! —celebró y se acercó para abrazarme. Le correspondí riéndome—. Nos vamos a poner al tanto y hablaremos toda la noche, ¿qué opinas?

— Suena genial —le aseguré. Y nos volvimos a abrazar. En verdad extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Decidimos todos cambiarnos para usar ropa más cómoda en la casa, mientras Alice no paraba de decirme que tenía muchísimas cosas para contarme. Yo moría por hablar de chismes con ella.

Entonces, la puerta de nuestro dormitorio se abrió y todas, excepto Jane que pegó un gritito de sorpresa, nos quejamos molestas.

— ¡Perdón! —Se oyó la voz de Josh detrás de la puerta—. ¡No sabía que todas estaban desnudas!

— ¿Qué parte de "toca la puerta antes de entrar" no entendiste? —oí que Edward le reprendía.

Me reí, y oímos que carraspeaban y volvían a golpear la puerta.

— Pasen —Melissa puso los ojos en blanco.

Eran Edward y Josh únicamente.

— ¿Ya terminaron de cambiarse? —preguntó Edward. Observé sus ropas. Él ya se había cambiado.

— En eso estamos, ¿por qué? —pregunté yo.

— Bueno, es que bajamos al primer piso y nos preguntábamos si…—Edward planteaba brevemente.

— ¿Quién de ustedes sabe cocinar? Nos morimos de hambre —Josh le interrumpió de forma grosera.

Algunas se rieron, más los ojos de Edward fueron directamente hacia los míos, excusándose.

— Muy fino, Josh —Melissa negaba una y otra vez riéndose.

— Yo no sé cocinar bien —Alice se mostró avergonzada al decir esto.

— Yo tampoco —Jane se lamentó.

Melissa me miró a mí.

— Nosotras sí. Ven, Bella —suspiró y me pidió que bajáramos mientras se acercaba y golpeaba divertida el mentón de Josh, al que consideraba como un hermano.

**(3)** Melissa, Thomas y yo nos encargamos de la cocina porque ninguno del resto sabía hacer algo más que partir un huevo —obviamente, no era el caso de Edward— y porque se nos daba bien.

Nos reunimos en el living para decidir que era lo que prepararíamos para el almuerzo.

— Hay suficiente comida en el refrigerador para su comodidad —Josh alardeó mientras nos conducía a la bonita cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y lo encontramos completamente vacío.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

— Eh, genio, ¿tus padres te dijeron que, cuando se marcharan de la cabaña, dejarían vacía la heladera? —Mark planteó en voz alta, quejándose.

— ¡Oh, no! —Josh lamentó con pena—. Creí que al menos dejarían su comida.

— No hay nada de comida —Thomas chasqueó la lengua mientras revisaba la alacena. Realmente habían dejado vacía la cocina.

— Bueno, ustedes irán a hacer las compras entonces —Melissa les echó el ojo a los hombres—. Cocinaremos algo fácil, rápido y delicioso, ¿bien?

— ¿Por qué no preparamos tu pasta, Bella? —Thomas me preguntó en voz baja, interesado—. Es una buena comida caliente para la tormenta que hace.

— Está bien. Pero deberíamos comprar mucho spaghetti—supuse dudando.

Enviamos a Edward, Mark, Josh, Emmett y Jasper a hacer las compras en el supermercado que estaba a varias calles de distancia. La cabaña no estaba tan desolada como uno creería y no era necesario enviar a cinco hombres a hacer una simple compra de spaghetti, latas de tomate, albahaca y sal. Pero tardaron más de lo previsto.

— Debieron enviar a alguien que supiera de cocina —Emmett advirtió entre risas, cuando llegaron.

Edward y Mark cargaban las bolsas y las dejaron en la cocina. Edward me miraba incrédulo.

— No sabía cuál era la marca de la lata de tomates que usas para tus salsas —me dijo acercándose a mí, con el ceño fruncido.

Revisé la marca que compraron. No estaba mal, pero no era esa.

— No te preocupes. El secreto está en la albahaca —repuse con dulzura.

— Pero siempre cocinas eso. Debería saberlo —se quejó ligeramente desolado.

Acaricié su mano en forma de consuelo.

— Me siento un pésimo novio —terminó por decir, haciendo un mohín.

Me provocó tanta ternura que no pude evitar reírme.

— Dame un beso y serás un buen novio —murmuré coquetamente.

Me regaló una bonita sonrisa y me dio un casto beso en los labios porque sabía que había gente alrededor.

Nos propusimos a preparar la pasta mientras Jane y Alice nos ayudaban, pero más que nada, observaban.

— ¿Puedo preguntar cómo hacen ustedes si están casados? —Thomas preguntó a Alice, incrédulo, al suponer que en aquél matrimonio, ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar.

Alice, antes de revelar el secreto, se mordió el labio, muy avergonzada.

— Tenemos una criada —murmuró con vergüenza.

Jadeé violentamente. ¡No podía ser!

— ¡Alice! —la acusé sin poder creerlo.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Prometo que aprenderé a cocinar! —ella se excusaba, muy apenada.

Era increíble que tuviese tiempo libre y no se gastara en aprender un par de recetas. Bueno, ella sí trabajaba, pero no mucho en comparación a Jasper. Él la estaba malcriando.

Cambié de tema en cuanto le pedí a Sam que se acercara a la cocina.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —ofreció con una sonrisa educada y sincera.

— ¿Por qué no aprovechas y ayudas a Thomas? —le guiñé el ojo mientras veía de reojo a Melissa reírse en silencio. Todas las chicas estábamos al tanto del plan para emparejar a Sam y a Thomas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —me preguntó desviando la mirada hacia él una y otra vez, nervioso.

— ¡Ve! —le insinué empujándolo.

Mientras obligaba a Alice a ayudarme con la albahaca para que aprendiera algo al menos, observamos en silencio como Sam se acercaba a Thomas que se encargaba de preparar la salsa, ya que él sabía más o menos como la preparaba yo.

— Uhm, ¿necesitas ayuda? —intentó mostrarse desinteresado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

— No, gracias —sonrió Thomas con paciencia—. No es mucho trabajo, en realidad.

— Me siento algo culpable por no hacer nada —encogió sus hombros.

— ¿Cómo que nada? —Interrumpió Melissa concentrada en la pasta—. ¿Qué están haciendo? —exclamó en voz alta hacia el living donde se encontraban los muchachos.

— ¡Viendo televisión! —contestó Josh en el mismo tono.

— ¡Ah no! ¡Ustedes lavarán los platos! —Melissa se indignaba a propósito, riéndose en voz baja.

— ¿Ellos, lavando? —se reía Alice, incrédula.

— Mark es buenísimo limpiando. Apuesto a que Edward también, ¿no, Bella? —me preguntó Melissa.

Me mordí el labio.

— No es que no es bueno, es que no sabe mucho —confesé muy bajito.

— Jasper es bueno limpiando —Alice agregó, orgullosa de reconocerlo.

— Oigan, ¿alguien notó que Emmett está muy callado? —Jane participó en la conversación, sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

Todos nos dimos vuelta para corroborar lo que ella decía. Tenía razón. El oso juguetón estaba silencioso, hablando con el resto o revisando su teléfono.

— No estaba hablando con Rose, ¿verdad? —Alice me preguntó.

— No —negué con tristeza.

— ¿Hablará con la chica Cassie esa? —preguntó Jane con curiosidad.

_Oh, ¿será?_

Terminamos de preparar la comida un poco tarde para ser el almuerzo. A las tres de la tarde, en realidad.

— ¿Hacemos las bendiciones? —Mark preguntó al resto y todos asentimos.

Nos tomamos de las manos pensando que solamente hacíamos esto porque había sido una suerte que encontráramos comida a tiempo. Todos menos Sam se tomaron de las manos.

— Ah, recen sin mí, no hay problema —se excusó y recordamos que él era judío.

Thomas hizo las bendiciones y procedimos a comer. Todos, menos Melissa, Thomas y yo, comían el plato con hambre. Nosotros, intuitivamente, degustábamos lentamente para saber si había salido bien.

Todos lo disfrutaron, así que sí.

— ¡Señor! ¡¿Por qué esto está _tan _bueno?! —Josh jadeaba con la boca llena.

— Pero que puta mierda más buena —halagó Mark—. Putamente bueno.

— Es la pasta de Bella —Melissa le indicó a su novio, para que sus halagos fueran hacia mí.

— Bueno… —iba a contestar.

— ¡Aplausos por la pasta de Bella! —pidió Josh y todos aplaudieron. Sobre todo él, que exageró al lado de Emmett, quien silbaba.

Agradecí sonrojada. Edward me regaló un besito en la mejilla a mi lado.

Terminamos de comer y los muchachos fueron dirigidos por Mark cuando les llegó su turno de limpiar. El muchacho podía ser muy masculino, pero era todo un habilidoso a la hora de dirigir como su novia. Me hizo pensar que eran una pareja muy acorde por sus caracteres.

Lo más adorable de todo era observar a Edward seguir las indicaciones de Mark como si fuese un perrito obediente. Él quería esforzarse para que el resto no le criticara de "mantenido", como él me había contado.

— No puedo creer que Edward no sepa cocinar ni lavar, Bella —me dijo Melissa en voz baja, sorprendida—. Parece de esos muchachos perfectos que sabe hacer de todo.

— _Si supieras _—bufé irónica. La imagen de Edward espantando polillas con la escoba vino a mi mente.

— ¿Entonces, eres la primera novia que tiene que sabe hacer todas esas cosas? —comentó a modo de broma.

Lo cierto es que nunca me pregunté si lo era. Yo suponía que sí, pero él nunca me había contado sobre sus ex novias. En realidad, nunca entramos en detalle sobre aquello.

— ¡Okay! Tienen tiempo libre para hacer lo que deseen, recuerden que a la noche nos juntamos de nuevo —anunció Melissa al resto cuando habían terminado de lavar.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —se me ocurrió preguntarle.

— No lo sé, follar con Mark, creo —encogió sus hombros y se acercó a su novio con una sonrisa silenciosa.

Me reí un poco por la respuesta y el resto se dispersó. Edward se acercó a mí, enseñándome sus manos.

— Huélelas —me pidió con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo hice. Olían a detergente.

Me provocaba mucha risa y ternura que sintiera que lavar los platos era una gran hazaña.

**(4)** Fuimos hasta uno de los dormitorios vacíos que tenía Josh para encerrarnos un rato.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —Me propuso cuando nos recostamos en la cama—. ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Quieres jugar a algo? —luego me miró con picardía—. ¿Quieres…?

— ¿Aquí? —lo vi como algo prohibido—. No. Están todos aquí.

— Mark y Melissa lo están haciendo —se rió él, jugando con mis manos.

— Ellos son muy silencioso —me di cuenta al no oír nada a nuestro alrededor.

— Es que tú eres muy gritona —se jactó divertido.

Me acerqué a él para decirle que no era cierto pero besando sus labios.

— Quiero hablar. Me gusta hablar contigo —le propuse recostándome en la cama, desinteresadamente.

— Podemos hablar —a él le gustó la idea—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Quise sonar casual.

— Nunca hemos hablado acerca de tu vida antes de Tanya. Ya sabes, cuando eras un mujeriego empedernido —comenté.

Edward se echó a reír.

— Gracias por el cumplido —dijo—. ¿Qué deseas saber?

— Bueno… —me levanté esta vez y jugué con la solapa de su camisa—. Quisiera saber con cuántas chicas estuviste.

Dudó por unos segundos. Me mordí el labio, esperando que el número no me afectara.

— Depende —resolvió.

— ¿De? —pregunté.

— ¿Te refieres a noviazgo o algo casual? —entrecerró sus ojos.

Me puse tensa y alcé mi cabeza.

— Casual —dije de forma masoquista. Una vez me había dicho que no recordaba el número.

— Quince… —respondió un número aproximado.

¡¿Se acostó con quince mujeres?!

— _¿Quince?_ —me alarmé. Sentí un gusto amargo en la boca.

— Más o menos —torció una mueca.

— ¡¿Más o menos?! —no podía creerlo.

— Es que me acosté con muchas estando ebrio —se justificó.

— ¿Con chicas ebrias? —se lo pregunté. Recordé cuando me había puesto ebria y como él no se había aprovechado de mí como todo un caballero. Me sorprendía que lo haya hecho en una ocasión.

— Claro. Así era más fácil follarlas —razonó.

— ¡Edward! —golpeé su hombro y él se echó a reír.

— Te dije que era un imbécil —me recordó y acarició mi mano.

— Entonces… —dudé—. No te aprovechaste de mí estando ebria, ¿o no?

— Técnicamente —él asintió como si recordara esa ocasión.

— ¿Por qué? —quise saber, con timidez.

— Porque eres especial, nena —jugó con mi cabello—. Ya te lo he hecho saber en varias ocasiones.

Sí, pero me gustaba mucho oírlo.

Me acerqué a él para abrazarlo durante largos minutos que parecían ser eternos. Por poco me dormía.

Entonces, se me ocurrió una gran idea.

— Tú también eres especial para mí —confesé encima de sus labios y me regaló una sonrisa somnolienta. Él sí que estaba a punto de dormirse.

Besé con lentitud sus labios. Casi tocando su lengua. No quería profundizar o no acabaríamos nunca.

— ¿Me dejas hacer algo? —mordí mi labio, preguntándole coquetamente.

— ¿Vas a ser ruidosa? —me preguntó divertido y me reí negando.

— Quiero probar algo —dije sugestivamente y fue su turno para morderse el labio.

Solamente ese gesto era capaz de mojarme.

— Lo que quieras, preciosa —respondió con voz ronca, imaginando que haría algo sucio.

Volví a besar sus labios.

— Cierra los ojos, será más intenso —dije tratando de ocultar una risita.

— Está bien —aceptó gustoso.

Tenía los brazos detrás de su cuello, así que deslicé mis manos suavemente sobre su pecho, su vientre y por sus piernas, causándole escalofríos. Podía ver como comenzaba a formarse un bulto en sus pantalones imaginando lo mejor.

Fui hasta sus pies. Le quité los calcetines.

— ¿Tienes algún fetiche en especial? —preguntó él riéndose. Yo también me reí—. Porque estoy dispuesto a probar lo que sea por ti.

Pensé para mis adentros que tipo de fetiche podría tener con sus pies. No es que fueran especialmente bonitos, pero yo amaba hasta sus uñas.

Acaricié sus pies con suavidad como si lo preparara para algo sucio. Luego saqué un esmalte de mi bolsillo y lo destapé con cuidado para comenzar a pintar la uña de su dedo mayor…

— ¡Bella! —pegó un salto cuando sintió el líquido frío, y por accidente, me manché el brazo.

— ¡Edward! —le culpé por lo que hizo, riéndome.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —me preguntaba atónito, pero no muy molesto. Más bien, algo divertido por mi ocurrencia.

— Déjame pintarte una uña, por favor —imploré con ganas.

— ¡No! —negó él riéndose.

— ¿Por qué? —Hice un puchero.

— Porque además de ser un color muy femenino… —señaló el esmalte rojo sangre—… No quiero que piensen que soy un "apoderado".

— ¿"Apoderado"? —Me reí a carcajadas—. ¡Ay, Edward!

— Además la razón más lógica, los hombres no hacemos eso —me fruncía el ceño.

Era tan tierno cuando se sentía intimidado.

— Los hombres no hacen esto por ser un "apoderado", lo hacen porque sus novias le harán favores a cambio —expliqué entre risas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó—. ¿Qué favor me harías?

— Mmm… —murmuré y me acerqué a él, más precisamente a su barbilla. Sabía qué lo aniquilaría—. Dejaré que me ates la próxima vez.

No esperaba en absoluto que fuese un favor tan sucio.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó con sorpresa.

Asentí.

— No es justo, te aprovechas y usas lo que yo deseo —se quejaba.

— ¿No funciona así? —le guiñé el ojo.

Esperé a que aceptara. Lo estaba pensando. Finalmente, desistió.

— Está bien, pero una sola uña. Y luego me lo sacas de encima —pidió como si el esmalte le diera asco.

Celebré entre risitas y tomé el esmalte para pintarle con cuidado la uña de su dedo más grande. Suspiraba y negaba mientras, sin poder creer que tenía que aceptar aquello para que me atara, o sin comprender que le veía de emocionante a esto.

— Listo —terminé en menos de quince segundos, cuando le pasé dos capas—. Tienes que dejar que se seque.

— ¿Para qué? Me lo quitarás luego, ¿verdad? —le asustaba una alternativa contraria.

— Sí, si —puse los ojos en blanco.

— Te ataré como nunca —juró entre dientes.

— Cuando volvamos, soy toda tuya —prometí sobre sus labios—. Es más, para que dejes de refunfuñar tanto, ¿qué tal si te doy un regalo ahora?

Eso sí le gustó.

— Bien —sonrió.

**.**

**EPOV**

Bella y yo caímos dormidos después de que ella decidiera darme sexo oral como "regalo" y yo la ayudara masturbándola solamente porque ella se negaba a tener sexo tradicional cuando nuestros amigos podían estar oyéndonos.

No me di cuenta, pero estaba completamente oscuro cuando desperté. La tenía acostada encima de mi pecho, abrazándome en silencio. La ventana reflejaba la oscuridad de una noche lluviosa que parecía no dar tregua. La habitación daba miedo.

— Bella… —la empuje un par de veces. Se despertó lentamente. Habíamos dormido varias horas, al parecer—. Despierta, nena.

Nos desperezamos bostezando y supe que no era una buena idea dormir toda la tarde porque no dormiríamos en la noche.

— ¿Qué hora es? —me preguntó ella reaccionando antes que yo, que seguía somnoliento.

Revisé mi teléfono. Eran las ocho de la noche.

— Vamos al living —le dije tomando su mano.

Aparecimos en el living. Solamente Mark, Melissa, Jasper y Alice se encontraban allí y estaban jugando a "Dígalo-con-mímicas". Se estaban riendo bastante.

— Miren quiénes despertaron de esa hermosa siesta —Mark fue el primero en mencionarlo con una agradable sonrisa.

Lucía mucho más relajado que antes, abrazando a Melissa.

_Uhm. Por qué será._

— Estos tórtolos sí que la pasaron muy bien —Alice bromeaba mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los sillones. Abracé a Bella de la misma forma.

— Nos dormimos —le avisé masajeando mi rostro. Tardaba en despabilarme.

— Ahora le dicen así —Mark bromeó mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

— ¿No era que estaba prohibido fumar aquí? —se lo pregunté.

Mark exhaló humo tranquilamente.

— No veo a nadie imponiendo esa regla ahora —me guiñó el ojo con picardía.

Me sentía ligeramente incómodo mientras fumaba. Me recordaba el excitante aroma que deseaba renunciar.

— ¿Y el resto? —preguntó Bella.

— Salieron a hacer compras —contestó Melissa—. Estábamos jugando un rato. Haremos noche de películas. ¿Encendemos la chimenea?

Todos asentimos y fue agradable sentir el calor del fuego en la noche donde la lluvia parecía cesar.

El resto llegó justo a tiempo. Cargaban unas cuantas bolsas de compras, y desde aquí podía ver que eran botanas.

— ¡Noche de películas! —celebró Josh mientras se quitaban los abrigos de encima.

Jane se acercó a hablar con Bella con una expresión espantada. No oí lo que hablaron, pero Josh se acercó a mí.

— ¿La "Jane" de la que hablaban es la rubia esa? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

_Oh, no. ¿Qué le había hecho?_

— Por favor, dime que no te comportaste como un cerdo —lamenté.

— No —frunció el ceño—. No hablé con ella. No es mi tipo. No es tan linda, además.

Jane era bonita a su estilo, en realidad. Para algunos hombres podría ser adorable. Para otros, como Josh, solamente era una chica común y corriente.

— No la espantes, Josh —le pedí con prudencia—. Trata de no decir groserías cerca de ella. No todos toleramos que alguien diga "polla" y "tetas" constantemente.

— Soy más profundo que eso —me chasqueó la lengua y no pude evitar reír—. En fin, vamos a hacer una noche de películas. Ya que eres el aficionado al cine, ¿quieres escoger algo del estante?

Me enseñó el mueble del televisor. Estaba lleno de una pila de DVD's.

— El aficionado al cine es Thomas, en realidad —le corregí.

— Sí, pero no quiero que escoja algo aburrido —hizo un mohín—. Ven, escojamos una que asuste.

Disfruté de acompañar a Josh en la búsqueda de una buena película que asuste, porque cuando te encuentras en un ambiente tan frío como en la cabaña y hay muchas personas, una película de miedo es el mejor entretenimiento.

Bella, Melissa y Thomas se encargaron de preparar una rápida pizza a la que acompañamos con un par de cervezas que habían comprado. Era inevitable sentirse orgulloso de Bella cuando elogiaban su comida. Y pensar que yo era quien más disfrutaba de aquél beneficio…

Para cuando ya eran las diez de la noche, el grupo entero ya se conocía y nos encontrábamos en un ambiente mucho más amistoso. Alice y Jasper era la pareja silenciosa. Mark y Melissa eran los extrovertidos que unían a todos en las conversaciones. Thomas y Sam, lucían como dos amigos comunes y corrientes, aunque este último a veces le miraba de otra forma, como si memorizara cada una de las acciones de mi amigo. Josh era desubicado como siempre. Jane se avergonzaba. Emmett participaba de las bromas pero lucía especialmente callado este día. Y Bella riéndose. Se veía muy hermosa con la pequeña trenza que se había hecho en el cabello.

Cuando terminaron de preparar las palomitas de maíz y sirvieron todas las botanas y cervezas en la pequeña mesa, todos nos sentamos en los sillones del living para observar el televisor. La tormenta ya había parado un poco y yo le indiqué a Bella que se sentara encima de mí para que la abrazara con el edredón que había traído.

— Hola —su dulce voz me saludó cuando rascó mi barba distraídamente.

— Me gusta tu trenza —sentí la necesidad de hacérselo saber, jugando con ella.

Murmuró algo y reposó su rostro encima de mi cuello.

— Ya no tengo sueño —estaba desanimada.

— Yo tampoco —besé su nariz—. Si no tenemos sueño, podemos desvelarnos.

Ella le gustó la idea tanto como a mí.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Esta película dará miedo? —mostró interés en saberlo.

— Quizás. No la conozco —fruncí mis labios. Ninguna de las que tenían me era familiar porque ninguna era nueva—. Pero quizás te asuste.

Jugué con ella y le hice cosquillas. Ella rió y la abracé, cubriéndola con el edredón. Podría pasar toda la noche en esa posición y me dormiría a su lado, a pesar de no tener sueño. Bella tomó una botella de cerveza y la bebió con moderación. Luego me la entregó a mí y la bebí.

— Josh, pon la maldita película —pidió Mark mientras Melissa se sentaba encima de él. Ellos estaban a nuestro lado. Del otro lado, se había sentado Jane que se había puesto a hablar con Bella.

Apagamos las luces y antes de que empezara, me apoderé del jarrón con _M&M's_ para devorarlos en toda la película. Bella, que era más partidaria de lo salado, tomó los_ Cheetos_.

La película empezó y no exigió de nuestra completa atención para entenderla. Se trataba de un grupo de amigos que iban de campamento donde eran espantados por fantasmas. Durante unos segundos, nos concentramos en la escena del protagonista hablaba con una muchacha escotada.

De pronto, de forma salvaje, empezaron a desnudarse.

— ¡Sexo! —anunció Josh de forma inevitable.

— El genio tenía que aclararnos la escena —Mark remarcó molesto y todos nos reímos.

El muchacho estaba besando sus pechos por encima del sostén. Se creó un silencio incómodo.

— Creí que esta película no tenía sexo —Thomas comentó con curiosidad para romper el hielo, pero lo hizo más incómodo.

Y de pronto, el muchacho estaba desnudo, follando a la chica como si fuese una película erótica.

— ¡Ah! —exclamamos todos impresionados y asqueados por la forma en la que la trama había girado.

— Sácala, apesta —Melissa se reía sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Quién trajo esta película? —preguntó Emmett.

— El cerdo del grupo, obviamente —contestó Mark mientras todos nos acomodábamos del sillón y encendían la luz.

— ¡Estaba en el mueble! —Se excusó Josh—. No tenía idea que mis padres tenían este tipo de películas. Resulta perturbador.

Me eché a reír de Josh pero luego me concentré en Bella, que volvía a rascar mi barba distraídamente mientras me miraba. Le tiré un besito.

— Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? —planteó Melissa en voz alta cuando quitaron la película.

Hubo un momento en el que nadie dijo nada, porque no se nos ocurría qué hacer.

— Es viernes en la noche. Seguro podremos hacer algo afuera, ¿no? —propuso Emmett.

— Con esta lluvia, yo no saldré a ningún lado —Alice abrazó a Jasper para que él calentara su piel con sus brazos.

— Sí, el clima está horrendo para salir afuera —dio por sentado Mark, rascándose la barba.

— ¿Y si jugamos a las cartas? —Jasper intervino.

— ¿Alguien trajo cartas? —le preguntó Emmett.

De nuevo, todos en silencio.

— ¿Vienen a una cabaña y no traen cartas? —me reí.

— No necesitamos cartas para jugar —planteó Josh con algo en las manos. No podía ver claramente lo que era—. Juguemos a 'Adivina El Personaje'. Quien pierda, se tiene que quitar una prenda de encima.

Eso me hizo reír porque recordé a un viejo juego en la Universidad.

— ¿Por qué todo lo tienes que hacer nudista, Josh? —Melissa se reía porque sabía que su amigo no cambiaría.

— No suena mala idea —Emmett se encogió los hombros y Josh celebró que al menos alguien participara.

— Yo no tengo problema en que vean mis bolas —Mark aseguró sin problema. Miró a Melissa—. ¿Tú?

— No me molesta andar desnuda —ella ladeó una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Entonces juguemos ahora! —Josh nos incentivó.

Los que decidieron jugar en primera instancia (Mark, Melissa, Josh y Emmett) se levantaron para ir hasta la mesa del living y jugar allí. Oí que Thomas se lo preguntaba a Sam.

— ¿Vas a jugar? —Sam oyó esto y se puso ligeramente nervioso.

— Eh… no sé, creo que no tengo ganas —contestaba frunciendo el ceño con desinterés.

— Yo voy a jugar —Thomas le avisó sin problema y se acercó a la mesa.

Creo que todos menos el susodicho nos dimos cuenta que a Sam le shockeaba la idea de ver desnudo a Thomas. Me reí.

— Yo no voy a jugar —Bella respondió a Melissa cuando ella se lo preguntó—. Alguien tiene que lavar los platos. Me pondré a hacerlo.

No me gustaba la idea de verla limpiar sola mientras el resto se entretenía. Además, no sentía ningún interés por jugar sin ella. Pero me agradaba que se abstuviese, no estaba seguro si deseaba que el resto apreciara la anatomía de Bella.

— Te ayudaré a hacerlo. Tampoco tengo ganas de jugar —le avisé mientras me levantaba y la seguía hasta la cocina.

Jasper y Alice también se negaron a jugar alegando que se encontraban muy cansados y que se irían a la cama temprano. Nadie se tragaba ese cuento, pero si la pareja necesitaba intimidad, no haríamos una gran escena al respecto. Jane también se negó a jugar mientras observaba sentada al lado de Sam.

**(5)** No estuve al tanto del juego, estaba más distraído en conversar con Bella mientras ella lavaba los platos y yo los secaba antes de ordenarlos en una pila.

— Entonces… —murmuró después de que me contara la diferencia entre la esponja para platos y para sartenes engrasadas—. Quince chicas, ¿eh?

Era inevitable reírme al pensar que estaba celosa.

— Sí, son muchas, lo sé —lo reconocí suspirando.

— ¿Follaste con quince chicas? —me lo volvió a preguntar en voz baja, como si fuese algo increíble.

No quería decirle que cuando había dicho que era un número aproximado me refería a que quizás podían ser un poco más.

— Estuve muchos años en la Universidad —fue lo único que deseé agregar.

— Es decir, ¿quince chicas? ¿Además de tus novias que fueron como… no sé, nueve? —Lucía incrédula—. Estuviste en la cama al menos con veinticinco chicas.

Odiaba que tuviese tan buena memoria.

— ¿Por qué lo recalcas tanto, amor? —sentí la necesidad de preguntárselo—. ¿Te molesta? Porque sabes que no puedo hacer nada con algo que sucedió en el pasado…

Pero aun así no quería entrar en discusión con ella.

— No, no, ya sé —dijo rápidamente con una voz más aguda de lo normal. Sonaba sarcástica—. No puedes hacer nada. Sucedió y listo. Fueron veinticinco chicas.

Estuvo un rato en silencio. Quizás gruñendo por dentro.

— Pero lo que importa es la última —susurré cerca de su oído, para que se sintiera más cómoda.

Esto le hizo cosquillas, pero no puso una gran sonrisa en su rostro como esperaba. Sino una más "Claro, eso lo damos por hecho".

— Lo siento, me estoy poniendo imbécil —suspiró al rato, frunciendo el ceño—. Tienes razón, no pasa nada. Lo que importa es ahora y adelante. Es solo que… ¡Diablos, son muchas!

Me ruboricé avergonzado.

— Es decir, invitaste a cenar a veinticinco chicas. Llevaste de compras a veinticinco chicas. Te follaste y dejaste que te follaran veinticinco chicas —ella recalcaba el número mientras fregaba el plato con la esponja de una forma no muy sutil.

— No necesariamente a las veinticinco —negué chasqueando la lengua—. A algunas solamente las encontraba en un bar y las follaba en el….

Antes de terminar, Bella me miraba ceñuda.

— Te dejo que me pintes el pie entero si dejamos esta conversación hasta aquí —ofrecí rápidamente.

Ella pestañeó los ojos una sola vez, me miraba seriamente.

— Trato hecho —dijo finalmente, dejándolo atrás.

Nos dimos la vuelta cuando prestamos atención a las risotadas del living. Habían avanzado rápidamente y Thomas, Josh y Emmett no llevaban camiseta encima. Mark era el único que vestía todas sus ropas. Melissa, en cambio, andaba en sostén y pantalones.

— Es como la tercera vez que veo a Melissa en sostén el día de hoy —murmuró Bella de manera pensativa.

Luego la encontré mirándose los pechos como si se sintiera incómoda al ver que Melissa tenía mucho más busto que el resto de las chicas en la casa. Me parecía muy tierna cuando se sentía insegura… y algo estúpido, porque para mí era hermosa.

— Me gustan tus senos —le avisé en voz baja a modo de halago.

Ella me miró sorprendida y algo ruborizada.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —casi se reía—. Estaba revisando si mi camiseta estaba limpia o no.

_Ah._

— Simplemente… me gustan —agregué mostrándome desinteresado, observando una pequeña mancha que le había quedado a uno de los platos.

Me regaló su adorable y dulce risa. Supuse que ya se le había pasado la amargura del interrogatorio.

Entonces, decidí salpicarle un poco de agua encima, a propósito.

— ¡Edward! —gimió desprevenida, alejándose rápidamente—. ¡Está helada!

— Qué pena —fingí lamentarlo—. Ahora tendrás que quitarte la camiseta. ¿Te ayudo?

— Edward, podrías decirme "ven, vamos a follar" si querías quitarme la camiseta, no mojarme —se molestó—. Además, está muy helada. Hace frío.

Me eché a reír y le salpiqué el cuello de besos para que dejara de amargarse tanto. Funcionó.

— Iré a cambiarme —me avisó ladeando una pequeña sonrisa cuando terminamos de lavar.

Me acerqué al living donde los muchachos seguían jugando. Básicamente, se pegaban un papel en la frente con el nombre de un personaje famoso y el resto tenía que darle pistas para adivinar cuál era su identidad. Sorprendentemente, a Thomas le estaba yendo mal. Se tuvo que quitar los pantalones y quedó en bóxers.

— Debimos pensar antes de jugar a esto con tanto frío —se quejaba él tensando su mandíbula.

— Tus pezones opinan lo contrario —Mark se burló de él porque estaban erectos, igual que los de Josh y Emmett.

Otro asunto era Melissa, que no lucía cohibida por exhibir su cuerpo.

— Si nos enfermamos, será culpa del enano —se reía ella.

Antes de que Mark echara una broma encima, de forma inmediata, las luces de todas las habitaciones se apagaron.

Oí que alguien pegaba un gritito. Seguramente era Jane. El resto se quejó al respecto y yo me preocupé por Bella, que estaba en el segundo piso en su dormitorio, cambiándose.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó Emmett.

— ¿Falla térmica? —opinó Josh.

— Ok, vístanse de nuevo señoritas. Y Melissa. —vi que Mark se levantaba en la oscuridad para poner orden y para revisar que era lo que había sucedido.

Todos tuvieron problemas para encontrar sus ropas en la oscuridad.

— ¿Alguien vio mis pantalones? Estos bóxers no son muy cómodos, en realidad —oí que Josh anunciaba al resto mientras buscaba en la oscuridad.

Escuché un nuevo gritito de Jane y un jadeo de Josh.

— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —se disculpaba él, como si le hubiese tocado algo.

— No sean imbéciles, enciendan sus teléfonos —Mark avisó mientras tomaba su teléfono y alumbraba al resto.

A Thomas le costó rato encontrar su camiseta y sus pantalones. No podía distinguir dónde se encontraban, pero pude observar su figura buscándolo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Sam, me ayudas a buscar mi ropa? —se lo preguntó Thomas en la oscuridad. Me reí para mis adentros. Ese muchacho debía estar enloqueciendo en este momento.

— ¿Edward? —me llamó la voz de Bella, vi que apareció en el vestíbulo y me buscaba en la oscuridad.

— Estoy aquí —le avisé y ella se acercó. Por accidente, pisó mi pie y me quejé en voz alta.

— ¡Perdón! —ella se disculpó rápidamente—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se apagaron las luces?

— ¿Ya están todos vestidos? —preguntó Mark en voz alta.

— Se me salió el sostén —anunciaba Melissa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron todos.

— Mentira, ya estoy vestida —se rió ella.

Alice y Jasper bajaron hasta el living. No pude ver como estaban vestidos, pero seguro habíamos interrumpido algún momento.

— ¿Por qué están todas las luces apagadas? —preguntó Jasper, preocupado.

— Se apagaron de la nada. ¿Ya están todos vestidos? No quiero que las luces se enciendan y tenga que encontrarme al resto desnudo —Mark advertía de mala gana.

Todos murmuramos un "sí" largo y molesto.

Y de pronto, oímos un ruido afuera. Como si alguien golpeara la cabaña. Enmudecimos por completo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Melissa preguntó. Por algún motivo, si los que mantenían la calma estaban sorprendidos, nos angustiaba al resto.

Volvió a oírse un ruido afuera, como si alguien anduviera por ahí.

— Hay alguien afuera —alertó Bella.

— ¿Será un vagabundo? —fue Alice la que preguntó.

— ¿Qué haría un vagabundo a estas horas de la noche? —pregunté atónito.

— ¿Y si es como en la película? ¿Y si son fantasmas? —planteó Josh.

Todos le dijimos "Nah" al unísono.

Pero volvió a hacer ruido.

— Podría ser —volvió a decir él.

— Pueden ser ladrones —Mark alertó en voz baja a Melissa.

Eso nos asustó aún más. Sujeté a Bella contra mi cuerpo.

Oímos que volvía a hacer ruido. Esta vez, en la basura.

— O pueden ser osos —dijo Josh de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en esa alternativa.

— Aquí hay osos —avisó.

Si estuviese iluminado, todos le miraríamos en este momento.

— ¿Y lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue olvidar avisarnos que había osos aquí? —se molestó Mark.

Volvimos a oír el ruido. Nos estaba alarmando. Podía ser un animal, definitivamente.

Todos murmuraron preocupados porque sea lo que sea, se estaba acercando a la puerta.

— Ok, sea oso, fantasma, ladrón o un vagabundo, voy a verlo —Emmett anunció haciéndose a un lado y acercándose a la puerta para abrirla y revisar.

— ¡Emmett, no! —le advertí. No debía ir así como si nada, sin nada en las manos.

Entonces, abrió la puerta y nos quedamos helados. Emmett salió de la casa y no volvió.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo (La cabaña parte 2) será publicado hoy en la noche :) Gracias por sus rr! x.**


	8. La cabaña (parte 2)

**THE HOPSCOTCH'S SEVENTH FLOOR**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer. Me adjudico la historia y un par de personajes.**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**#Playlist:**

**(1) Bolero de Ravel – Maurice Ravel.**

**(2) Chelsea Dagger – The Fratellis.**

**(3) Vince the loveable – The Fratellis.**

**(4) Ava – Coeur De Pirate. (RECOMENDADO)**

**(5) Don't you worry ****'bout**** a thing – Stevie Wonder.**

**(6) Cheap Kicks – The Noissettes.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Todos estábamos asustados por Emmett. ¿Por qué se lanzó a revisar el fondo de la cabaña así como si nada? Está bien, el _oso_ era un _oso_. Pero era un ser humano y frente a un verdadero oso, no podría luchar. Era ridículo.

Crucé los dedos porque no fuese nada grave. No se oía nada, ni siquiera una palabra de Emmett. Estaba revisando todavía.

**(1)** Entonces, oímos sus pasos hacia la entrada, regresando con completa tranquilidad.

— Son perros hurgando la basura —señaló con el dedo pulgar hacia la dirección donde oíamos ruidos.

Todos bufamos y suspiramos aliviados. Algunos molestos por la advertencia de Josh.

— Tenemos que ser atacados por perros para saber que aquí hay osos —se burlaba Edward a mi lado.

— Está bien, no pasa nada —avisó Mark al resto—. Edward, acompáñame a revisar las luces. Debe ser algo en la térmica.

Hice un puchero interno cuando se separó de mí para acompañar a Mark y al resto de los muchachos para que revisaran las luces afuera de la cabaña.

Al rato, volvieron.

—Todo está bien —Mark frunció los labios—. Es un apagón. La luz volverá en cualquier momento.

Las chicas suspiraron, un poco molestas.

— Mejor vámonos a dormir y ya, ¿sí? —propuso Melissa un poco cansada de todo el drama que habíamos generado en tan poco tiempo.

El resto estuvo de acuerdo con la idea. Incluso Edward. Quizás él estaba cansado, pero yo no tenía sueño ni por pura casualidad.

Las chicas nos separamos de los chicos y entramos a nuestro dormitorio.

— No todos los días ves desnudo a Thomas Flint y él te pide ayuda con sus pantalones, señor—negaba Sam en cuanto cerró la puerta, yendo directo hacia su cama.

En realidad, todas creíamos que eso era una buena señal.

— No sé qué sucede entre ustedes, pero definitivamente hay química por ahí —Melissa opinó y por su voz, juraría que le sonreía con travesura.

— Yo creo que le atraes, Sam —Alice utilizó su voz optimista que definitivamente animaba a cualquiera—. Esto de ver a Thomas coquetear con un amigo es muy nuevo para todas nosotras.

Oí que Sam suspiraba, porque francamente, en la oscuridad, no veía a nadie.

— No quiero que me vea como si fuese algo comestible. Bueno, en realidad, sí. Pero no. En fin, ¿se entiende? —se hizo un lío.

— Claro —respondí —. Quieres que te vea como algo serio, no como una aventura de fin de semana.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo una aventura de fin de semana? —Melissa se cepillaba el cabello o algo así—. Son divertidas.

— No son divertidas para mí —Sam respondió. Seguidamente oímos que volvía a tartamudear, con cierta timidez—. Es que…

Estaba recostada sobre mi almohada, escuchando atenta a Sam.

— Yo… bueno, yo nunca he estado físicamente envuelto con otro muchacho —dijo en el silencio.

Nos pareció algo muy raro. Y se lo hicimos saber entre jadeos sorpresivos.

— ¿Qué no los homosexuales tienen una vida sexual muy activa? —oí que Alice se lo preguntaba seguramente sintiendo vergüenza de sonar un poco inapropiada o ignorante.

Todas opinábamos lo mismo.

— Es decir, no, no soy virgen. He estado con una chica antes —aclaró antes de especificar el otro detalle.

No sé por qué eso también me sorprendió. No imaginábamos a Sam envuelto con una chica.

— Pero nunca he tenido relaciones con un muchacho —explicó—. Thomas es el único hombre que me ha atraído. Por él salí del clóset, en realidad.

— Pero… ¿ningún hombre? ¿Ningún beso? ¿Ninguna mamada? ¿Ninguna manoseada? ¿Nada de nada? —era Melissa la que preguntaba directamente lo que todas queríamos oír.

Juraría que Jane se estaba sonrojando por lo que oía en estos momentos.

— Nada —soltó él como si se sacara un peso de encima.

Ahora entendía un poco más por qué Sam se negaba a avanzar tan rápido con Thomas. Era obvio que Thomas estaba en abstinencia y lo estaba viendo como el único escape al ser el único homosexual en la cabaña, pero eso no era lo que Sam quería. No ahora, al menos. No quería que su primera vez fuese tan superficial como solía ser cuando se trataba de Thomas.

Me surgió una duda y la hice saber.

— ¿Thomas sabe de esto?

— _No_ —negó rotundamente—. Cree que soy tan promiscuo como él. He inventado tantas aventuras de las que me siento completamente avergonzado y patético —oí que murmuraba encima de la almohada, como si recordar esto fuese más vergonzoso que admitir el hecho en sí. Todas nos reímos con él, no de él—. El muchacho está caliente. Es egoísta de mi parte que me ponga mal por sus andanzas, pero es que… todo está pasando muy rápido. No creí que lograría estar dentro de su círculo en tan poco tiempo. Me siento abrumado y no sé cómo reaccionar de un modo que sea correcto.

— No deberías controlar cada acción que hagas o te agotarás. No puedes decir: "Haré esto" cada vez que él haga aquello, sobre todo con una persona que puede ser más impulsiva que tú como lo es Thomas. No deberías sentirte mal por lo que sientes, lo sientes de esa forma y ya está.

Todas nos quedamos calladas oyendo el consejo de Jane. Era inesperado, acertado y muy dulce de su parte.

— Todavía me pregunto si me odias o no, Jane —Sam soltó la pregunta como si creyese que la respuesta era afirmativa.

Yo también sospechaba ligeramente aquello.

— ¡Oh, n-no! —Ella negó rápidamente, con honestidad—. No odio a nadie. No podría odiarte porque tus intensiones son muy buenas y eres parte del grupo… además, hace rato he dejado de ver a Thomas de e-esa forma…

— ¿En serio? Creí que sí. Me sentía fatal de solo pensar que te estaba incomodando…

Sam continuó la conversación sincera que estaba teniendo con Jane. Alice se me acercó en la cama. Logré distinguirla por su voz.

— No puedo dormir. ¿Y tú? —quiso saber.

— No, tampoco —me alivié. Podría charlar con ella hasta que el sueño llegara.

— Bien, voy a hablar con Jasper un segundo —me regaló una sonrisita y se marchó despacio afuera de la habitación.

Miré incrédula a la nada, pensando que iba a ser una excusa para ponernos "al tanto" como ella había insinuado al comienzo del día.

No sé cómo, pero al final de la conversación, Sam y Jane se dieron un cálido abrazo amistoso y comentaron lo cansados que se sentían. No me quería quedar sola, despierta en la oscuridad, donde no podía leer ni siquiera un libro.

Me acerqué a la cama de Melissa.

— ¿También te vas a dormir, Melissa? —mordí mi labio. No me agradaba la idea de estar sola.

— Oh, sí. Este bello cuerpo debe descansar —me saludó sonriente antes de echarse a la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas.

La llovizna había vuelto y en la oscuridad, era difícil mantener un espíritu valiente. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No debí tomar esa siesta con Edward!

Entonces me acordé de él, y como realmente estaba aburrida, decidí ir hasta el dormitorio de los muchachos a visitarlo. Como Bepo descansaba solo en la cama, decidí traerlo entre mis brazos porque me entraba pena dejarlo en la oscuridad.

Me escabullí por el pasillo y abrí la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Traté de esforzarme por distinguir las cinco camas. Una de ellas estaba vacía y supuse que sería la de Jasper.

Caminando en las puntitas de mis pies me acerqué hasta la primera cama que divisé. Era Thomas.

Fui hasta la segunda cama y tardé un buen rato en observar las facciones y ver que era Josh. Iba a alejarme, pero éste abrió los ojos de repente y ambos pegamos un grito.

— ¡¿Quién es?! —tomó la almohada como si fuese algo con qué atacar y se defendió.

— ¡Josh! ¡Soy yo! —mascullé en voz baja, pidiéndole que no gritara. Pero ya había despertado al resto.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó él, confundido—. Este es el dormitorio de los hombres.

_Obvio__, capitán_.

— El prójimo intenta dormir —avisó Thomas desde su cama.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? —oí la voz de Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación.

_Era el último que habría revisado._

Corrí rápidamente hacia él.

— No puedo dormir —mordí mi labio, esperando no interferir su sueño. Estrujé a Bepo entre mis manos.

— ¿Quieres dormir aquí? —me preguntó sin saber cómo responder ante aquello. No sonaba somnoliento.

— Bueno —acepté gustosa y me metí en la cama, a su lado. Estaba caliente.

Me enredó con sus brazos y me sentí en casa. Definitivamente, me había acostumbrado a dormir a su lado.

— ¿Trajiste a Bepo? —me preguntó en voz bajita, casi riéndose.

— No quería dejarlo solo —encogí mis hombros, sonrojada.

Volvió a soltar una risita silenciosa. No, en realidad no parecía haber estado durmiendo.

Se veía tan apuesto incluso en la oscuridad. Sus ojos eran hermosos…

— Eres muy lindo —susurré.

Él jugó con mi trenza.

— Tú eres linda —coincidió.

_Él me hacía sentir linda._

Me dio escalofríos.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Me preguntó rascando mis brazos y me cubrió mejor con el edredón, para que permaneciéramos en el calor de su cama—. ¿Ya estás mejor?

— Necesito más calor —susurré sugestivamente sobre sus labios y me acerqué para besarlos lentamente. Me recibió gustoso.

Estuvimos… algo así como diez minutos, únicamente besándonos. Durante los primeros cinco minutos nuestros labios jugaron hasta que decidimos hacer el beso más profundo. Cuando su lengua jugó con la mía lentamente, como si la descubriera profundamente, fue cuando mi cuerpo entero se calentó. Nuestras salivas me dejaban babosa ya que él tenía esa peculiar costumbre de acumular mucha saliva. Pero eso solamente me excitaba más y más.

Llegó un punto donde estaba acalorada, mareada; sentía que podía pasar el resto de la noche acariciando su barba, jugando con su cabello y besando sus labios una y otra vez.

En un momento, no sé por qué, vinieron a mi cabeza las veinticinco chicas. ¿Él las habría besado de esta forma también?

Me detuve y él se sorprendió. Pero por alguna razón, supo por mis ojos la inseguridad que me invadía y me regaló una sonrisa torcida.

— Te amo —susurró antes de acercar y besar de nuevo mis labios, tomando mi cuello con las manos.

Repentinamente, las inseguridades se marcharon y volvió la confianza, la seguridad de saber que yo era su novia y que era mejor que todas aquellas que fueron una aventura sin sentido en un tiempo pasado.

Seguí besándole los labios, mordiéndolos y chupándolos con ansias hasta que moví mi pierna buscando fricción…

Y le encontré verdaderamente duro.

— Woah —me sorprendí un poco y me reí, sintiendo que mi corazón ahora latía con prisa. Estaba mucho más que listo bajo sus pantalones de lana.

Mordió su labio mirándome con deseo, provocándome aún más.

Volví a besar sus labios intuitivamente. _Necesitaba follarlo_.

— Te necesito… —pedí con deseo acariciando su pecho.

Puso una mueca divertida.

— ¿Vamos al baño? —me miraba con malicia.

¡Al baño! Bueno, a estas alturas podía ir a donde sea con tal de tenerlo dentro de mí.

— De acuerdo —sonreí.

Tomados de la mano, nos levantamos con cuidado porque no veíamos nada mientras nos marchábamos del dormitorio a cortos pasos. Dejé a Bepo en la cama.

**(2) **Me tropecé en varias ocasiones mientras él intentaba guiarme con cuidado hasta el baño del primer piso. Bajar esas escaleras me habían costado demasiado cuando las luces se cortaron, y ahora también me costaba.

Localizamos el baño y entramos en medio de la oscuridad. Para nuestra suerte, la luz había vuelto en ese momento.

— ¡Sí! —celebré. Ahora podía ver a Edward en todo su esplendor. Y vaya esplendor…

Nos acercamos rápidamente para seguir besándonos, esta vez pegando nuestros cuerpos. Solté un suave gemido cuando sentí su miembro presionado firmemente contra mí.

— Tendré que pensar seriamente en darte una sesión de besos antes de cada sesión si te vas a poner así.

_¿Pensé aquello o lo dije en voz alta?_

Por la risa que había soltado, supuse que lo había dicho.

— _Me tienes durísimo_ —ronroneó con la voz ronca encima de mi cuello, besándolo con insistencia.

Aproveché la oportunidad para que mis manos fueran hasta su cintura y se encaminaran directamente hacia su polla por debajo de las telas de su bóxer y su pantalón. Incluso estaba algo mojado. Edward soltó un suave "ah" por el toque y fue el arranque que necesitaba para volverme loca.

Pero entonces, alguien tocó la puerta del baño.

— Eh, soy Mark —avisó. Sonaba como si supiera lo que pasaba en el baño y no quisiera interrumpir.

Edward y yo nos quedamos quietos, expectantes.

— Edward, ¿puedes pasarme un condón? Están en la gaveta del baño —pidió con la seriedad suficiente para que Edward no se molestara por la interrupción.

Se separó de mí y buscó en la gaveta. Suerte que estaban al alcance de cualquiera.

— Toma —se lo pasó sin abrir mucho la puerta. Frunció el ceño por unos segundos—. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde van a estar?

Él pensaba que iba a ser en el dormitorio.

— En el sillón —aclaró Mark—. Así que no salgan de ahí por un rato.

Dijo esto como una advertencia, provocando que Edward se riera. Yo sabía que lo último que me faltaba en la lista era ver a Melissa completamente desnuda siendo tomada por Mark. Definitivamente, no quería perder el respeto que sentía por ambos al verlos en una situación tan íntima.

Cuando se fue, Edward volvió a donde estábamos y siguió besándome. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Podría él besarme así toda la noche?

Me iba a sacar la camiseta, pero yo estaba helándome.

— Ah, ¿podrías no quitarme toda la ropa? —le pedí interrumpiéndole, pensando que esa alternativa era rechazable—. Es que tengo frío en verdad.

— Creí que estabas _caliente_ —entrecerró los ojos.

— Sí, caliente para follar —aclaré—. Pero corre viento y hace frío.

Edward lo pensó durante unos segundos.

— Tienes razón. Hace frío —torció una mueca. Sobre todo porque estábamos en el baño.

Entonces se apresuró y alzó mi camiseta.

— ¡Hey! —se asombró feliz—. ¡No tienes sostén!

— Ninguna mujer duerme con sostén, Edward —me reí.

— Te hubiera manoseado antes de saber que no lo tenías —fruncía el ceño sin poder creerlo.

Y su rostro fue directamente hacia ellos para comenzar a morder y chupar mis pezones.

Soltando un par de gemidos, me atreví a llevar mi mano hacia su entrepierna. Más precisamente, a sus testículos.

Fue su motor de arranque, porque comenzó a morder con insistencia. No es que me doliera, pero no era un trato dulce… Y eso me gustaba.

Se apresuró a bajarme los pantalones para follarme de una vez. Pero iría en contra de mi petición.

— Tendré que quitarte los pantalones. A menos que quieras que te folle por atrás —propuso la segunda alternativa como si fuese muy aceptable.

Sonaba muy bien ser tomada por atrás… muy salvaje.

— Es que quiero verte —murmuré mordiendo mi labio coquetamente.

— Uhm, que romántica —puso su sonrisa torcida y se acercó a besarme.

_¡Mierda!_

— Ugh, cada vez que me besas tengo ganas de insultar.

_¿Volví a pensar en voz alta?_

— ¿Por qué? —se sorprendió.

— Porque eres putamente bueno —mordí su labio. ¡Ugh!

— Insulta, libérate, di mierdas y esas cosas. Me pone mucho —confesó bajándome los pantalones y las bragas de un tirón.

— ¡Uy! —pegué un saltito por el frío que hacía; pero por dentro, estaba que ardía.

Se llevó mis bragas al rostro para olfatearlas.

— Ay, Edward —me quejé riéndome.

— ¡Já! Si yo estaba duro, tú estás peor, nena —gruñó encima de mis labios, tomando mi cuello para volver a besarme.

Si seguía así, insultaría toda la noche.

Se bajó un poco los pantalones. Afortunado, podía conservarlos…

— Prepárate, nena —alzó mis caderas con fuerza y me reí juguetonamente—. Esto será contra la puerta.

Justamente, me apoyó contra la pared y se encargó de posicionar su miembro en mi entrada.

_Pero Edward no siempre tenía buena puntería cuando no miraba._

— ¡Edward! —le golpeé el hombro, casi pegando un saltito cuando sentí la punta de su miembro en mi _otra_ entrada.

— Lo siento —él se reía, claramente. Le propiné un par de pequeñas cachetadas.

— Pórtate bien. Sé que hiciste eso a propósito —mascullé.

— No lo hice a propósito, Bella —me puso los ojos en blanco—. Tu trasero no es el centro de mi mundo.

— ¡Já! —chisté—. ¡Y esperas que me crea eso!

— Si sigues rechazándome, puede que deje de intentarlo —me amenazó.

_¿Edward desistiendo a la alternativa? ¿En qué planeta?_

— No te desmotives, pequeño —bromeé y le di palmaditas.

— ¿Pequeño,_ dónde_? —se molestó por aquello.

— Perdón —me reí—. Muchacho _grandote_.

— Así me gusta. Ahora cállate que quiero follarte —volvió a posicionarse en mi entrada.

_Ay, ay, ay._

— Callarme una mierda, no voy a hacerte ni puto caso —gruñí a propósito. Sabía que aquello le gustaba.

Recibí un ronroneo gutural, sensual y masculino de su parte.

Entonces, entró en mí de una sola estocada.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Qué mojada estaba. Qué duro estaba._

— N-No vayas tan rápido, Edward. No me quiero venir pronto —gemí—. Pero tampoco quiero que tardes.

— Mujeres, nunca se deciden —jadeó negando con diversión—. Te follaré como yo quiera.

Contrario a lo que dijo, enredé mis piernas a su cintura y lo enredé para que me follara rápido y duro.

Sin interrupciones, se encargó de mover sus caderas al ritmo que yo le había pedido. De vez en cuando soltaba un "Mierda" o "Fóllame duro" para incitarle, y vaya que lo hacía, cuando obtenía los movimientos justos que yo deseaba.

Estaba tan húmeda y resbaladiza que, honestamente, su miembro duro azotándome no era una buena combinación si deseaba que esto se prolongara un poco más.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para retenerlo, porque me vendría solamente a los cinco minutos.

Pero él me conocía bien; se había dado cuenta de aquello.

— No te retengas, Bella —pidió jadeando sobre mi cuello—. Acaba antes de mí, no hay problema.

Mordí mi labio.

— Bueno, en realidad sí. No acabes después que yo, y hablo en serio —sonó a amenaza.

_¿Qué problema tenía Edward con que yo me corriese después?_

— ¿Por qué no te corres tú primero? —pregunté entre gemidos. Podía notar la vena en su frente que tanto le caracterizaba cuando le faltaba muy poco. Estaba en iguales condiciones que yo.

— Los hombres no se corren antes, ¿no te lo han dicho? —él se reía mientras seguía penetrándome ahora con lentitud.

— ¿Quién? —bufé. ¿Quién me contaría sobre eso? —. Edward, no tengo problema en que lo hagas. Es más, quiero _sentirte._

Él ahora me sonreía jadeando.

— Sabes que una chica te ama cuando prefiere que te corras tú antes que ella —dijo.

— Es decir, yo también quiero correrme —aseguré gimiendo. No me faltaba demasiado—. Pero me gusta sentirte. A veces… no estoy concentrada… y…

Hablar ayudaba a que me desconcentrara de medir el placer y sostenerlo para no venirme antes.

— ¡Ah! Ya ni sé de qué hablaba —cerré los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Hermosa —se rió besando mi cuello—. ¿Al mismo tiempo?

— Okay —asentí varias veces.

Entonces nos enfocamos en la penetración y en menos de diez sacudidas, nos corrimos al mismo tiempo.

— Augh… pero qué puta madre —jadeé, sintiendo que el orgasmo me golpeaba en serio. Tensaba mi cuerpo entero; hasta los dedos de mi pie.

Me quedé un rato jadeando una y otra vez porque en verdad había sido un orgasmo fuerte y prolongado. Podía sentir que con Edward era similar. _Me estaba llenando._

Gemí unas cuantas veces porque sentía que ahora los dos estábamos empapados. Bueno, yo siempre era la peor.

Edward jadeó y me sonrió cálidamente.

— Nunca he tenido este tipo de conexión con otra chica —confesó con una buena voz—. Hablar en medio del sexo es bastante nuevo para mí. Haces que follar sea hasta divertido.

— Y comunicativo —agregué riéndome. Él me siguió.

— Por eso te amo —jugó con un mechón de mi cabello y luego lo volvió a colocar detrás de mi oreja, mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una mirada suave y dulce—. Eres diferente a cualquier mujer que haya conocido. Y eres única, por eso me enamoras cada día más.

Mordí mi labio; me estaba poniendo sentimental ahora que mi pecho se calentaba.

— Tú también me enamoras cada día más—agregué jugando con su cabello—. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

— Mi mejor amiga —dijo.

— La única —refunfuñé.

— La única —asintió corrigiendo.

No nos habíamos separado cuando escuchamos un golpeteo en la puerta.

— Ah, necesito orinar —pedía Josh ligeramente incómodo.

Nos separamos y no tuve la oportunidad de limpiarme. Fue algo molesto.

Arreglamos nuestras ropas y abrimos la puerta. Nos encontró allí y por supuesto, sonrió con picardía.

— Sé lo que hacían —se reía pervertidamente.

Me sonrojé mientras Edward le ponía los ojos en blanco y me tomaba la mano para salir del baño. Josh seguía riéndose como si fuese un niño de diez años.

Por suerte, no oímos ni vimos nada en el living. Quizás Mark y Melissa estaban en otro lugar.

— ¿Vamos a mi cama o vas a la tuya, preciosa? —me preguntó jugando con mi mano distraídamente, antes de subir la escalera.

Me di la vuelta y me llamó la atención ver a Alice y Jasper hablando tranquilamente, sentados en la entrada de la cabaña.

Él parecía haberle dicho algo dulce y ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro dulcemente.

— Vamos a tu cama —sonreí sin más y nos fuimos a dormir.

**.**

No era una sorpresa que Edward y yo fuésemos uno de los últimos en despertarnos a la mañana siguiente. Parecía ser que Josh, Thomas, Sam y Jane fueron los únicos que durmieron unas buenas ocho horas esa noche.

Nosotros nos despertamos en cuanto Thomas avisó a la habitación entera que el desayuno ya estaba listo y que teníamos que bajar. Me sentí algo apenada por no poder ayudar en la cocina esta vez.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a amanecer con Edward. Es decir, con un muchacho despeinado, harapiento, con aliento horrendo, porque yo tampoco era un caso en especial. Sobre todo porque él no se despabilaba hasta que se mojaba la cara.

Estaba desperezándome cuando Edward se sentó en la cama, y Mark y Josh le observaron el pie a Edward. Más bien, la uña pintada.

— Por ese y otros motivos no debes tener una relación seria, Josh —Mark negó una y otra vez.

— Luces como un marica, Edward —se reía Josh mientras bostezaba, despertándose.

Edward se dio cuenta de esto y se despertó de forma inmediata, alarmado.

— ¿Tienes problemas con los maricas? —Thomas le cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos—. Porque puedes avisarme y dormiré en otra habitación.

Thomas en realidad no estaba ofendido, más bien se burlaba.

— ¿Eres gay? —Preguntó Josh con completo asombro. No podía creerlo.

— Y Sam —le avisó esto último dándose la vuelta—. El desayuno ya está servido.

Edward maldecía por lo bajo y Josh lucía incrédulo.

— ¿Hay dos homosexuales aquí y nadie me dijo nada? —No discriminaba, pero no podía creerlo ya que Thomas y Sam eran especialmente masculinos a diferencia del resto de los homosexuales.

Josh miró a Edward.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Edward? ¿Eres bisexual y no me has contado? —preguntó, pensando que esa posibilidad podía ser cierta.

— ¡No! —se quejó—. Bella, quítame esta cosa del pie, ahora.

Me levanté de la cama riéndome por su malhumor. Técnicamente, él me había prometido pintarle el pie entero con tal de que no sacara a la luz el tema de sus veinticinco chicas.

— Voy a buscar el quita-esmaltes —le avisé cuando me regañó por ignorarle.

No dejó que yo se lo limpiara. Se lo quitó por su cuenta, jurando que no dejaría que esto volviese a pasar. ¡Solamente era un esmalte! Los chicos hacían gran escándalo por poca cosa.

Al rato, bajamos a la cocina. Por suerte, habían hecho las compras y contábamos con un buen desayuno continental.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó Melissa cuando se acercó a nosotros.

Todos le observamos la ropa: una camiseta y unas bragas. Ella se dio cuenta de esto pronto.

— Oh, ¿había que vestirse? —preguntó notando que todos estábamos bien vestidos para desayunar.

Noté que Mark se reía silenciosamente, mientras ella volvía a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

— ¿A alguien más le atacaron los mosquitos? —preguntó Jane mientras se frotaba algún tipo de loción sobre su piel. Tenía un par de picaduras.

— Yo dormí bien —Thomas le contestó sentándose a desayunar—. ¿Y tú, Sam?

Sam estaba terminando de comer su tocino y se notaba no esperaba que Thomas le preguntara aquello.

— Eh, sí, bien. Gracias —contestó algo confundido. Pero muy en el fondo creía que Thomas lo hacía porque él era su invitado.

Alice y Jasper – quienes se habían levantado temprano para desayunar – carraspearon mientras se dedicaban dulces miradas.

— Hay algo que queríamos contarles —Jasper comenzó el anuncio con una bonita sonrisa optimista.

Alice me miró primero a mí y supe exactamente de qué se trataba. Me emocioné de antemano.

— Jazz y yo lo hemos hablado y… finalmente hemos decidido que queremos tener hijos —dio por asegurado.

Todos en la mesa les felicitamos y dimos pequeños aplausitos por la pareja.

— ¿Es en serio? —Edward le preguntó a Jasper sin poder creerlo, pero igualmente emocionado.

— Sí, es algo que hemos meditado con tiempo ya que siempre nos reclaman que hacemos las cosas sin pensar —se jactó Jasper con diversión.

Era la primera cosa que en verdad planeaban, por eso realmente era importante para ellos. Y para todos. Serían los primeros padres del grupo.

— No puedo creer… vas a hacer 'abuelos' a nuestros padres —A Edward le había gustado mucho la decisión.

Si lo veía de esa forma, sería una gran noticia para la familia entera.

— Es una noticia muy hermosa, pero siendo honestos, ¿alguien imagina a esta pequeña duendecilla embarazada? —Emmett aprovechó para iniciar las bromas y por suerte, la involucrada se sentía con buen ánimo para continuarlas.

Curiosamente, noté a Emmett de mejor humor que ayer. Aunque el día lo ameritaba. Hoy había salido el sol y hacía calor.

Terminamos de desayunar y aproveché la oportunidad para hablar con Thomas, mientras limpiábamos los platos.

— Sam me contó anoche que estaba contento de contar con tu amistad. Conoció al grupo entero y le cayó muy bien —le comenté de casualidad.

— Oh, qué alivio —sonrió él con sinceridad—. Temí que no fuera a caerle bien al grupo o que él pensara que era muy precipitado invitarlo a la cabaña.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —me entró curiosidad.

— Porque lo conozco hace poco, pero me cae bien. Es un gran amigo —aseguró concentrado en los platos sucios.

— ¿Solamente eso…? —fue mi turno para preguntar con picardía.

Él, para mi sorpresa, sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Te dije lo que pienso de él —murmuró en voz baja—. No es guapo, lo sé, pero me agrada su personalidad.

_¡Anotación!_

— Tú le caes bien también —le aseguré con una buena sonrisa.

— ¿Te habla de mí? —esto le hizo gracia.

_Oh, no, no. No debía saber eso._

— Me comentó de casualidad. Casi siempre hablamos de su blog —mentí.

Thomas sonrió con aprobación. Le atraía que Sam fuese frío, ligeramente reservado y apasionado por su trabajo. Un Sam falso, en realidad.

**(3)** Como el día apostaba por un clima cálido, aprovechamos la ocasión para visitar el jardín de la cabaña. Era hermoso y moderno. El césped estaba bien cuidado, y además de contar con una hermosa piscina, contaba con un juego de sillas de mimbre donde se podía tomar el té tranquilamente.

Melissa, Alice y yo nos metimos en la piscina mientras Jane se sentaba en el borde y ponía sus piernas en el agua, alegando que no había traído traje de baño.

— Mierda, maldita mierda —se reía Melissa mientras el resto siseábamos de los escalofríos. El agua de la piscina estaba helada por la lluvia de anoche.

— Voto por que no se lo advirtamos a los muchachos —pedía Alice entre risas.

Eso sería divertido de ver. Aprovechábamos que los muchachos terminaban de ordenar la casa antes de que molestaran con sus juegos en la piscina.

— ¿Dónde está Sam? —preguntó Melissa.

— Fue a hacer las compras para la barbacoa con Thomas —les conté sin poder evitar sonreír conspirativamente.

— Sus planes están saliendo sospechosamente bien —Alice desconfiaba.

— O sospechosamente mal —dije yo temblando. ¡Maldita sea! El agua estaba heladísima.

— Deberíamos disfrutar de este silencio antes de que los muchachos vengan —comentó Melissa con pereza mientras descansaba su cabello en el agua—. Sobre todo Josh, se pone molesto con eso de las piruetas.

— Josh realmente es un pervertido —Jane participó de la conversación y así como lo poco que decía era interesante, esto también lo era.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —se lo pregunté.

— Bueno. Primero, cuando fuimos a hacer las compras de anoche, habló una barbaridad de suciedades —Jane lucía un poco molesta por esto—. Y segundo, cuando las luces se apagaron, por accidente cayó encima de mí y me tocó uno de los senos.

Esto último lo dijo avergonzada. Melissa se rió especialmente.

— Yo no estaría tan segura que eso fuera por 'accidente' —comentó ella, divertida.

— ¿P-Por qué lo haría a propósito? —Jane era muy ingenua.

— Porque está triste. Quiere una novia. Bueno, quiere follar con una buena chica. Seguro le atraes porque eres la única sin pareja entre nosotras — dijo Melissa.

Obviamente, la idea de que él quisiera follar con ella, le avergonzó por completo.

— Pero qué razón más desesperada —murmuró Jane en voz baja.

El resto nos reímos porque había sonado un comentario muy poco probable de su parte, pero muy acertado.

— El agua está helada. Mejor salgamos o pescaremos un resfriado —Alice propuso y tenía razón. Si seguíamos instaladas allí, nos enfermaríamos.

El resto de los muchachos se acercaron casi de forma inmediata a la piscina.

— El agua está increíble —mintió Melissa con una buena sonrisa.

El primero en quitarse la camiseta y echarse fue Josh, por supuesto.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! —gritó jadeando cuando su cuerpo salió a la superficie. Realmente esperaba que el agua estuviese cálida—. ¡Está helada!

— Es el único idiota que no recuerda la tormenta de anoche —comentó Mark con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca. Él y el resto se estaban quitando la camiseta para entrar lentamente a la piscina.

Yo únicamente tenía ojos para el torso desnudo de Edward mientras se metía a la piscina acercándose a mí. Le dolía la frialdad del agua.

— ¿Está muy helada para ti, _muchachote_? —bromeé mientras abrazaba su cuello y él me tomaba de la cintura en el agua.

—No —hizo un mohín, obviamente mintiendo—. Vuelves a decirme "pequeño" y te golpearé en-ya-sabes-dónde.

— ¿El trasero? —murmuré.

— Qué lista eres —sonrió y me dio un besito rápido en los labios—. Por cierto, me gusta tu bikini.

— Gracias —encogí mis hombros.

— ¿No te hace frío? Tienes los pezones erectos —comentó en voz bajita, divertido.

— Tú también —me burlé observando los suyos y me acerqué a abrazarlo una vez más.

Pero tenía razón, estaba congelándome.

— Sí, mejor me salgo. Estoy temblando —dije tiritando.

Salí de la piscina y busqué una toalla.

— ¡Bella! —me llamó Edward molesto—. ¡Acomódate eso, Jesús!

Estaba mirando mi bikini. Me observé y me di cuenta que la parte de abajo se estaba saliendo un poco.

— Oops.

— Ponte algo encima —me reprendió.

— Ya voy, señor —le puse los ojos en blanco.

Por suerte Alice me había prestado uno de sus vestidos de verano que eran bastantes cómodos. Me lo puse encima del bikini y reposé un rato en el sol en compañía de las chicas, quienes también se habían salido antes por la temperatura del agua.

Me sequé el cabello y lo até en una coleta. Volví a acercarme a Edward porque deseaba darle una inspección.

— Mmm, me dan ganas de quitarte ese vestido —decía apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la piscina. No se lo había mencionado, pero lucía muy apuesto cuando estaba tan mojado.

— ¡Casi se me cae el bikini y te molestaste! —planteé incrédula, sin comprender por qué _eso_ le molestaba, pero deseaba verme desnuda todo el tiempo.

— Sí, porque no quiero que nadie más te vea, únicamente yo —frunció el ceño como si fuese obvio.

No tenía remedio discutir con él sobre banalidades.

— Ven —me pidió que me acercara.

Me arrodillé cuidadosamente en el borde de la piscina. Se acercó con una sonrisa boba.

— Estás muy bonita —concedió.

— Gracias —ladeé una sonrisa sentándome mejor en el borde para que mis pies descansaran en el agua.

Rápidamente, Edward los tomó con las manos y comenzó a jugar con mis dedos.

— ¿Y si te tiro al agua? —probó en decir mientras movía mis piernas de un lado para el otro.

— Dormirías con un ojo abierto. Puede que en cualquier momento las uñas de tu mano lo cobren —entrecerré mis ojos.

Él también me miró con malicia. Seguía molesto por eso.

— Edward, ¿acompañas a preparar la barbacoa? —Mark preguntó acercándose a nosotros en el agua.

Oculté una risita.

— O-Oh, ¿te ayudo a hacer algo? —planteó Edward dando vuelta al asunto para que no se denotara su ignorancia en el tema.

— Cocinas una parte y yo la otra —Mark encogió sus hombros. Era una tarea sencilla para él.

Ahora mi risa fue evidente, justo cuando Edward fruncía sus labios, muy avergonzado.

— Soy un poco ignorante con eso de la cocina —rascó su cuello, incómodo.

— Ah, pero es solamente cuestión de asar la carne. Es sencillo —le restó importancia.

— Sí, bueno, es que no sé cocinar una barbacoa —soltó rápido para que la vergüenza no durara tanto.

La reacción de Mark fue de película.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes cocinar una barbacoa? —alzó su voz para que el resto le oyera. Más que una pregunta, era una acusación.

Me reí rascando su hombro a modo de consuelo.

— Iré a preparar la ensalada —les avisé mientras me excusaba. Sería divertido ver cómo Mark reprendía a Edward.

— Ni tú, ni tu hermano ni el otro imbécil saben preparar carne. ¡Qué clase de hombres son! —se molestó porque al parecer, Jasper y Josh le habían dicho que tampoco sabían.

Mark salió de la piscina para hablar con el resto. Edward se lamentaba con pena.

— Tienes que enseñarme. No puedo seguir así —negó una y otra vez.

— Bueno —me reí.

— ¡Edward! ¡Trae tu vagina y ven aquí! —Mark exclamó llamándole con el resto de los muchachos. Se habían juntado sobre la churrasquera.

Las chicas ayudamos con las ensaladas y el condimento. Mark y Emmett eran los únicos que sabían preparar una buena parrillada, pero fue tal su indignación que les dieron tres indicaciones y dejaron que Edward, Jasper y Josh probaran en hacerlo solos.

Por supuesto, tal fue la ignorancia de estos tres que eventualmente terminaron quemando la carne, echando a perder la barbacoa.

Como no teníamos más comida que cocinar, tuvimos que comprar pizza y calentarla. Era un ambiente muy hostil en la mesa.

— Técnicamente es tu culpa por dejarnos cocinar sin supervisión. ¿Qué clase de maestro eres? —Josh justificaba su ignorancia discutiéndole a Mark.

— Oh, no… —Melissa sabía que no era buena idea discutirle de esa forma a Mark. Ella se reía.

— Mis disculpas por tener las bolas bien puestas y saber cocinar una puta barbacoa. Y si vuelves a cuestionar mi forma de enseñanza voy a patear tu trasero hasta lo más profundo de la superficie terrestre que el calor del magma quemará tu patético cuerpo, idiota. Son unos inútiles y deberían sentirse avergonzados —dijo Mark lentamente, palabra por palabra. El resto nos reíamos en silencio.

— Lo estamos —aclaró Jasper sin querer volver a tocar el tema.

— En serio, ¿sabes tocar el piano pero no sabes asar una puta carne? —preguntaba incrédulo a Edward, todavía sin poder creerlo—. ¿Enseñas Anatomía humana y no sabes cocinar las entrañas de un cerdo? ¡Hasta las chicas saben hacerlo!

Parecía como un padre que reprendía a sus hijos. Edward y Jasper permanecían en silencio, con la cabeza abajo. Josh era el único altanero.

— Y tienen una madre cocinera —agregó Emmett con diversión, echando leña al fuego.

— ¿Su madre es cocinera? ¿Me están jodiendo? ¿Tu madre y tu novia saben cocinar y tú no? —Mark sonaba más molesto aún por este hecho, y yo no podía parar de morderme el labio para atajar la risa—. Avergonzados. Deberían sentirse avergonzados.

— Bueno, para calmar las aguas, ¿por qué no salimos esta noche, eh? —Josh propuso cambiando de tema—. Los tres invitamos las bebidas en compensación, ¿qué dicen?

— Voy a embriagarme como hijo de puta esta noche solamente para que les arda en los bolsillos como si fuese _clamidia _en una prostituta —Mark le avisó a Melissa, dando por solucionado el problema.

Todos reímos.

**.**

En la noche fuimos a un bar que se encontraba en la zona céntrica. Y tal como Josh había prometido, Edward, Jasper y él tuvieron que pagar las bebidas de todos esa noche. Aparentemente, no había sido un problema para los hermanos Cullen, pero Josh lamentaba profundamente haberle pagado las bebidas a un grupo que estaba dispuesto a embriagarse un sábado en la noche.

Los más entusiastas fueron Mark, Melissa, Thomas y Josh. El resto bebíamos moderadamente. Jane era la única en el grupo que no bebía.

— Me quiero volver hijo de puta. Has liquidado mi bolsillo —Josh se lamentaba hacia Mark.

— Tú liquidaste el mío con esa carne —Mark alzó su botella como si brindara—. A tu salud.

Edward, sentado a mi lado con el brazo encima de mi hombro, se acercó para murmurarme algo.

— ¿No te exaspera el cambio de actitud de Emmett?

Miré con discreción hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Emmett se encontraba silencioso, revisando su teléfono.

— ¿Por qué está tan callado? —preguntaba Edward indignado.

— Hoy lo vi contento en la mañana —comenté.

— Se ha estado enviando mensajes con alguien desde que llegamos. Y no es Rose. Me preocupa eso en serio —La preocupación se notaba en su voz baja.

A mí me estaba molestando el muchacho que cantaba en el Karaoke del bar. Cualquier imbécil podía subirse y cantar canciones de la rola. Éste se encontraba ebrio y se había puesto a cantar una pésima versión de _"I will survive"_ mientras se tambaleaba de un lado al otro. Aplaudimos con ganas cuando terminó, gustosos de que ya hubiese acabado.

— ¿No hay nadie sobrio que cante bien? —Josh se preguntaba para sí mismo.

Y entonces, a mi cabeza vino Jane y su dulce voz. Estaba bebiendo un trago de frutas.

— ¡Jane! —exclamé en voz alta, llamando la atención del resto de la mesa.

Jane se sorprendió inmediatamente. Todos los ojos se enfocaron en ella.

— ¿Yo qué? —me preguntó.

— ¡Tú sabes cantar! ¡Ve al Karaoke! —la incité con diversión.

Debía suponer que esto le avergonzaría y que lo negaría rotundamente.

— Es verdad, tú cantas muy bien —Thomas, ligeramente ebrio, le frunció el ceño—. Ve a cantar.

Alice y Melissa apoyaron la noción al igual que Edward. De repente, todos le pedíamos a Jane que fuera hasta el Karaoke para cantar.

— ¿Y-Y si no encuentro una canción que conozca? No conocía ninguna de las que cantaron —había asumido el reto, pero ahora le entraba pavor.

— ¡Sí sabrás! —le aseguré recordando que Jane tenía un gusto particular por la música extranjera, no siempre por la música en inglés. Alguna debía conocer.

Seguimos insistiendo y ella dudaba.

— Los que crean que Jane arruinará la noche si no sale a cantar, levanten la mano —Alice dijo al resto de la mesa y todos levantamos la mano. Ya no tenía otra alternativa.

Frunciendo los labios y con las mejillas ruborizadas se levantó de la mesa. Todos le aplaudimos en buena, para que fuese hasta el escenario para cantar algo y animar a este bar lleno de pésimos intentos de cantantes.

— ¿En verdad canta bien? —preguntó Mark con interés, mucho más relajado por el alcohol.

— Sí, tiene una bonita voz —asentí yo, emocionada por verla en el escenario.

— Es bastante tímida —notó Josh con desinterés. El alcohol también le estaba haciendo efecto.

— Ella es así —Edward la justificó sin problema.

Para nuestro alivio, al parecer, Jane había encontrado una canción que se conocía y que le gustaba. Lucía avergonzada, pero animada, ahora que todos la alentábamos a que lo hiciera con optimismo.

**(4)** La canción sonó y era bastante relajada. Para nuestra sorpresa, estaba en francés. Y Jane tenía una perfecta y fluida pronunciación, como si ya se supiera de memoria la letra. La canción era bonita y la dulce voz de Jane captó la atención del resto de la gente en el bar, porque al fin había subido alguien que sabía cantar bien. Yo me sentía como una madre orgullosa porque conforme la canción avanzaba, ella perdía sus nervios y se desempeñaba de una forma admirable.

— Canta muy bien —Dijo Melissa con una sonrisa.

— Canta hermoso —Me sorprendió oír la voz de Josh, observando a Jane como si fuese un bicho extraño del que estaba fascinado.

Edward también se dio cuenta que Josh observaba incrédulo a Jane. No podía creer que la pequeña tímida tenía una hermosa destreza a la hora de cantar.

— Es hermosa —Josh fruncía el ceño sin poder creerlo, notablemente ebrio.

Edward y yo nos miramos con sorpresa y algo divertidos. Quizás la notaba mejor porque cuando Jane entraba en confianza, era una chica bastante extrovertida. Se encontraba en su salsa.

Terminó la canción y todos aplaudieron con ganas. Sobre todo nosotros, que habíamos logrado que nos mostrara un poco de su personalidad este fin de semana. Ella se acercó a la mesa, bastante sonrojada por las felicitaciones que todos le daban.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que lo harías bien —rasqué su espalda a modo de confianza.

— ¡Estuviste increíble! —Josh la felicitaba pero con una expresión aturdida, frunciéndole el ceño. No podía creer que hasta recién se percatara de ella.

— Eh… gracias —contestó Jane al comprender que Josh estaba ebrio en estos momentos.

— No tenía idea que esa linda voz pudiera salir de un cuerpo tan pequeño —se decía a sí mismo, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Podía ser muy gracioso observar a estos dos interactuar.

Jane agradeció pero desviando su rostro hacia otro lado. Le estaba incomodando.

**(5)** Obviamente, la sesión de Karaoke cesó porque nadie estaría dispuesto a seguir después de una increíble interpretación como la de Jane, así que pusieron música salsa de fondo.

— Oye, ¿cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Josh acercándose un poco a Jane, aparentemente, interesado en ella.

— Parece que alguien está interesado en Jane —me reí contándole a Edward.

— Va a ser cosa de esta noche, no te preocupes. Mañana ni la recordará —respondió Edward sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, porque sabía cómo era la forma de ser de Josh. Podía esperar algo así, sobre todo cuando estaba bajo la ingesta de alcohol.

Aunque definitivamente no era el único.

— Voy al baño —Melissa anunció mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Que yo sepa, ella también había bebido bastante.

— Te acompaño —le siguió Mark levantándose y tomados de la mano se fueron.

Todos en la mesa nos miramos insólitos, pensando que en realidad se iban a intimar o algo parecido.

Edward estaba acariciando mi cuello con su nariz delicadamente. Yo sabía qué significaba eso.

— No puedo —dije.

— ¿Qué cosa? —él, divertido, quería que se lo dijese en voz alta.

— Tener sexo contigo —mascullé.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿También estás molesta conmigo por lo de la carne?

Me reí. Eso solamente me sacaba una buena sonrisa en el rostro. Rasqué su barba con ternura.

— No. Me ha venido el periodo —comenté muy bajito.

— Oh —Edward asintió asombrado—. Bueno, no importa. ¿Has tomado calmantes?

— Sí, por eso no estoy bebiendo —dije estremeciéndome al recordar lo mucho que me había dolido en la tarde. Pasó su mano por todo mi hombro, como si me consolara.

— Uhm, creí que era porque no querías que me aprovechara de ti —ronroneó.

— Pensándolo bien, yo podría aprovecharme de ti —sonreí con malicia. Su aliento olía a alcohol.

— No, no he bebido tanto como crees —se rió siendo honesto—. Estoy bien.

Thomas se levantó de la mesa, con una mirada confundida.

— Voy al baño también —avisó, pero no sonaba tan ebrio como quizás estaba.

Intentó caminar correctamente y casi se tropieza. Sam se levantó.

— Eh… Creo que te acompaño —le avisó a él y luego a la mesa—. O quizás se caiga encima de los azulejos.

Nos reímos y Sam acompañó a Thomas.

— Oigan, ¿por qué no aprovechamos que el resto está ocupado y hablamos con Emmett de una vez por todas? —Jasper murmuró hacia nuestra dirección ahora que Josh mantenía distraída a Jane mientras le hablaba. Bueno, en realidad él parecía atosigarla mientras ella intentaba ignorarlo, incómoda.

— Suena bien —dijo Edward en cuanto vio que Emmett seguía enfrascado en su teléfono celular.

Los cuatros nos acomodamos al lado de Emmett, rodeándolo. Se dio cuenta de forma inmediata.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él, con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? No has bebido ni una cerveza —Jasper le acusó.

— No tengo ganas de embriagarme —encogió sus hombros, sin problema.

— ¡Ves! Primero, no haces bromas en todo el fin de semana. Segundo, no quieres jugar en la piscina. Tercero, no quieres embriagarte. ¿Qué sigue? —Jasper siguió remarcando, indignado.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? —Emmett no comprendía y se molestó por eso.

— ¡Que no estás siendo tú! —Jasper se lo planteó—. Estás actuando muy raro, ¿quieres decirnos qué te ocurre?

Emmett suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Miren, no tengo ganas de hacer muchas cosas. No estoy en buen ánimo. Acabo de cortar con Rosalie —explicó brevemente y todos permanecimos en silencio, como si olvidáramos aquél detalle—. ¿No se les cruzó eso por la cabeza?

— ¿Y con quién te envías mensajes de texto, Emmett? —Quiso saber Edward, manejando el asunto con calma—. Porque si es quien creemos que es, nos hace pensar que no estás pensando mucho en Rosalie.

Emmett no quería discutir, en realidad nadie quería. Por eso, cedió a explicarnos.

— Sí, estoy hablando con Cassie —confesó sin sentirse demasiado culpable.

— Mira, no tiene nada de malo que estés con otra persona ahora… —Alice empezaba a decirle.

— No estoy saliendo con ella —Emmett aclaró y enmudecimos—. No saldría con otra chica después de cortar con alguien de quien sigo enamorado.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no te arreglas con Rose? —preguntó Alice, suspirando.

— En primera, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no nos has contado al respecto? —Edward se mostró condescendiente.

— Porque no es mi estilo —sentenció Emmett, molesto—. No voy a molestar a mis amigos con mis problemas emocionales. Ustedes dos quieren ser padres —apuntó a Jasper y Alice. Y luego nos miró a Edward y a mí—. Y ustedes están juntos después de estar mucho tiempo sin concretar nada.

En eso llevaba razón.

— Están felices. No quiero molestarlos con mis problemas porque no los veo con frecuencia. Si vamos a juntarnos una vez al mes, voy a sacar mi mejor lado en vez de sentarme a llorar y a contarles cada una de las mierdas de problemas que tengo con Rosalie —Sabíamos por como se refería a ella con su nombre entero que era algo serio—. Y lamento si me he visto algo apagado, pero…

No sabía qué palabra escoger. Suspiró.

— Ella me hace olvidar los problemas —explicó mostrando discretamente su teléfono—. Hace que olvide mis problemas con Rosalie.

_Oh. Vaya…_

— Miren —Emmett despeinó su cabello—. Les seré breve. Rosalie y yo tuvimos problemas porque ella no quiere comprometerse en algo serio. Dice que no cree en el matrimonio y el compromiso. ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien que no quiere tomar ese paso por ti? —Miró a Edward—. ¿Qué harías si Bella no quisiera casarse, ah?

Edward enmudeció. Luego, miró a Jasper y a Alice.

— ¿O ustedes? ¿Qué harías si Alice no quisiera tener hijos? —se lo planteó—. Es difícil. Es duro. Y te cuestionas al respecto. Además, era un dolor en el trasero tener que aguantar sus momentos de celos. Por un tiempo, eran innecesarios, pero se volvieron tan molestos que sin darme cuenta, ella tenía razón. Ella tenía motivos para sentir celos de Cassie. No es que pueda controlarlo, pero así sucede. Y por eso me lastimó.

Rayos… Emmett sentía contradicciones con Cassie. Por un lado, le atraía, pero por otro, sentía que lastimaba a Rosalie y su relación con ella.

— Ella decidió cortar conmigo —comentó al rato—. Cualquiera puede revisar mi teléfono y sabrá que no tenía intenciones de hacer nada malo —miró a los chicos—. Ustedes saben que yo siempre engañaba a mis novias, pero jamás le haría algo así a Rosalie. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y ella es su hermana. La quiero demasiado como para hacerle eso.

Nadie supo qué decir al respecto. Sobre todo Edward y Jasper.

— Edward, tú conociste a Cassie —le dijo—. Sabes que ella no tiene malas intenciones. No es ese tipo de chica. Únicamente era una amiga a la que frecuentaba porque su personalidad me traía calma de tantas peleas con Rosalie. Son muy diferentes y _yo_ me siento diferente con ambas.

Me dolía oír esto porque sabía que a Rosalie le dolería oírlo.

— Así que no piensen cualquier estupidez sin preguntar antes. Aprecio su interés y me gustaría que aceptaran lo que ha sucedido como adultos, ¿sí? —terminó por decir.

Los cuatro nos miramos sin saber cómo reaccionar al respecto. Habíamos juzgado mal a Cassie y la ruptura con Rosalie. Edward fue quien decidió hablar primero.

— ¿Y cómo te encuentras con Cassie? —preguntó él intentando sonar amistoso, abierto a la nueva relación que Emmett estaba formando con esa chica.

La mención de su nombre relajó a Emmett, como si se sintiera cómodo hablando de ella.

— No estamos saliendo, pero hemos estado hablando últimamente. No es algo serio, y por favor, no se lo digan a Rose. No quiero que se ponga mal porque no es su culpa —nos advirtió.

Entonces, suspiró.

— Deberían conocerla, ella es muy simpática —continuó hablando de Cassie—. Ya conoce a todo el grupo, y sería agradable que ustedes la juzgaran por su propia cuenta, como Edward.

Miramos a Edward. Él se encogió de hombros.

— Es simpática —Él estuvo de acuerdo.

— Si tú eres feliz con ella, estaremos de acuerdo —Jasper le dijo palmeando su hombro.

— Gracias. Se los agradezco —Emmett frunció sus labios, con seriedad.

Su teléfono vibró. Estaba recibiendo una llamada. Se levantó de la mesa para atender, y sospechamos que era Cassie por el tono bajo en su voz.

Los cuatro volvimos a mirarnos.

— Me siento un cretino —Jasper murmuró al rato.

— ¿Por lo de la carne? —preguntó Edward.

— Por Emmett —corrigió Jasper, molesto—. Es que… Rosalie es parte del grupo. Es triste que tenga que alejarse por esto. Es triste que no haya venido.

— Hace tiempo que no la veo —Alice murmuró con nostalgia.

_Ni yo._

— Deberíamos salir con ella también —acordó Edward—. Y todos deberíamos aceptar a Cassie por más que sea raro.

— No es que ella sea una mala chica, no la conocemos —Alice estuvo de acuerdo en eso—. Solamente… es extraño, después de que emparejáramos a Emmett con Rosalie. No sé, es extraño que esté fijándose en otra chica.

— Y doloroso —murmuré yo—. Me siento mal por Rose.

— Sí… —Jasper estuvo de acuerdo, con tristeza—. Pero Edward tiene razón. Si Emmett es feliz con Cassie, deberíamos estar felices por ellos y conocerla mejor.

Asentimos en silencio y estuvimos de acuerdo en que ese tema debería ser tratado con delicadeza.

— ¿Y tienes novio? —oímos que Josh se lo preguntaba a Jane.

— No —Jane negó frunciéndole el ceño, quizás un poco molesta por el estado en el que él se encontraba.

— Quizás deberíamos irnos a casa ahora —Jasper anunció al ver el estado de todos los que habían bebido.

— Sí, estoy algo cansada —Alice revisó algo en su pequeña cartera.

— Iré a avisarles a Mark y Melissa que nos vamos —Edward me dijo—. ¿Puedes avisarles a Thomas y a Sam?

— De acuerdo —asentí y me levanté, dirigiéndome hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba el baño de hombres, ya que Mark y Melissa seguramente estaban en el de mujeres.

Esperaba encontrarlos en la entrada o en el pasillo, pero no aparecían. No es que Thomas estuviese especialmente ebrio como para terminar vomitando. Además, ya había pasado bastante tiempo para que estuviera acompañándolo en el baño.

Para mi sorpresa, los divisé afuera del bar, sentados. Parecía ser que Sam lo había acompañado para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Salí y cuando estuve a punto de llamarlos, me enfrasqué en la conversación que estaban teniendo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Sam, evaluando su aspecto.

Thomas estaba fumando.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste venir, Sam? —preguntó después de exhalar humo.

— Porque… no lo sé, solamente quise hacerlo —fingió desinterés y miró hacia otro costado.

— Es decir, ¿te caigo bien lo suficiente como para pasar un fin de semana con desconocidos? —esto le provocaba un poco de risa.

— Me caes bien tú. "Probablemente sus amigos me caigan bien" es lo que pensé —admitió sin problema. Este chico era muy bueno actuando.

Thomas asintió riéndose.

— Les caíste bien —dijo Thomas—. A mí me caes bien.

Sam tragó saliva con dificultad.

— Bien, porque a mí también —dijo discretamente.

— ¿Qué tanto? —Preguntó de inmediato Thomas, quien comenzaba a mostrar señales de ebriedad.

Sam se rió incrédulo.

— Eh, no lo sé. Bastante, supongo —encogió sus hombros.

— A mí me caes bastante bien, también.

Y entonces, Thomas se acercó a él minuciosamente. Le estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa atrevida. ¡Oh, Dios!

Pude oír cómo Sam respiraba hondo. Iba a rechazarlo.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos volver? Ya está haciendo frío —Sam le propuso, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

Thomas escuchó con paciencia y se echó a reír.

— Dios, sí que eres jodidamente difícil —Dijo como si pensara en voz alta.

Pude ver cómo Sam se sorprendía, al mismo tiempo que yo. ¿Thomas intentaba algo con él, entonces? Si hubiese sido cualquier otro muchacho, habría desistido a su propuesta. Sam se rió, nervioso con él.

— No es eso, es que realmente creo que deberíamos volver —apuntó con su dedo pulgar hacia el bar.

— ¿Pero sabes algo? —Preguntó Thomas, ignorando su propuesta—. Me agradan los desafíos.

_¡Oh, mierda!_

— Uhm, sí —Sam estaba incómodo y se levantó—. Mejor vamos, te vas a poner más ebrio…

Thomas esperó a darle una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al césped. Con ayuda de Sam se levantó, ya que se le dificultaba el pararse en el estado en que se encontraba.

Y entonces, casi de forma inmediata, Thomas aprehenso a Sam en un rincón y estampó sus labios sobre los de él.

¡Mierda! ¡Thomas estaba besando a Sam!

Pero fue durante casi un segundo, porque de forma precisa, Sam lo separó.

— Esto no está bien —negó, jadeando.

Eso solamente incentivó aún más a un lujurioso Thomas.

— Lo sé —asintió y quiso acercarse nuevamente a él para seguir besándolo.

Pero Sam sabía cómo pararlo. ¡Qué fuerza de control!

— No, en serio—le paró. A Thomas le gustaba que él se le negase, aparentemente—. Thomas, no va a funcionar así.

— No tiene que funcionar. No voy a comprometerte a algo —se rió Thomas incrédulo, tambaleándose un poco.

— Justamente por eso —soltó Sam y Thomas se separó un poco de él.

— ¿No me deseas? —preguntó después de un rato, sin comprenderlo. ¿Quién rechazaría una oferta de sexo casual con Thomas Flint?

— No es eso —confesó Sam suspirando. Pude sentir que esta vez era honesto. Él lo amaba.

— ¿Entonces? —sonrió Thomas y esta vez fue insistente para acercarse y besarlo. Quería mostrarle un poco de lo que podía ofrecerle para terminar por convencerle. Sam y yo sabíamos que si no lo controlaba, se dejaría llevar y sería terrible para sus verdaderas intensiones.

— ¡No puedo! —le negó rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Thomas de la misma forma.

— ¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti! —tuvo que exclamar Sam para que Thomas en verdad dejara de insistir…

… Y lo logró. Él se quedó estático, mirándolo con sorpresa.

— Estoy enamorado de ti —suspiró Sam, comprendiendo que era muy pronto para que alguien normal aceptara esta respuesta en el tan poco tiempo que se conocían, pero también sabía que no tenía otra alternativa. Este era el momento ideal para decírselo.

Estuve expectante ante la respuesta de Thomas. Fue peor de lo que me imaginaba: se separó de Sam, algo aterrado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Thomas sacudiendo su cabeza. Juraría que acababa de alucinar.

— Sí —Fue firme.

— Sam… nos conocemos hace un mes —se reía Thomas, asombrado.

— No. Tú me conoces hace un mes —dijo y después tuvo que confesar—. Yo te conozco hace como cinco años, cuando Michael tocaba en el bar y se juntaba contigo.

No estaba segura de qué significaba lo que Sam acababa de decir, pero Thomas reaccionó a la defensiva ante la mención de eso.

— Solía trabajar en Inglaterra y… No era esta la forma en que quería que supieras esto; quiero ser tu amigo, quiero estar contigo, pero no de la forma en la que tú deseas. No de esta forma primitiva. Quiero algo serio contigo, Thomas.

Thomas no sabía exactamente cómo tomarse aquello, pero ya se estaba apartando completamente de él en varios sentidos cuando tuvo que decir aquellas palabras: de pronto, Sam ya no le era atractivo. Era muy fácil.

— Sam… yo… — se rascó la cabeza, incómodo—. A-Aprecio tus intenciones, pero yo no…

— No me amarás. Lo sé, y lo entiendo. No has amado a nadie desde Michael y te prometiste que no lo volverías a hacer —Sam se sabía aquello de memoria—. Pero creo que eso es ridículo, Thomas. No puedes limitarte de esa forma.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Thomas no se tomó bien eso—. ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!

— ¡Claro que sé! —Insistió Sam—. Te has vuelto una persona fría, tú no solías ser éste muchacho. Tan apartado de los sentimientos, tan negativo. No eras así. A ti te encantaba la idea de estar enamorado de alguien.

Thomas se puso a la defensiva.

— No me conoces —se mostró molesto por aquellas palabras que le habían tocado fuerte—. ¿Quién eres para decir que soy de una forma o de otra? Y no conoces a Michael. No lo conociste, así que no tienes idea de quién es él.

— Thomas, por favor, admite que has cambiado y que no puedes seguir siendo una persona tan frívola —Sam quería hacérselo entender. Pero definitivamente no era algo que Thomas tomaría bien.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —Le insultó, notablemente enfadado—. ¿Que soy de una forma o de otra? ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa? Si cambié lo hice porque así lo deseo y porque así me siento cómodo. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme cómo ser y cómo debo actuar!

Si a mí me dolía oír esto, a Sam le debía de doler el doble.

— Además… ¿cinco años? ¿Qué eres? ¿Un acosador? —decía despectivamente, incrédulo.

— ¡Thomas, no seas así! —Sentí la necesidad de aparecer y de interrumpirlos.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que yo estuviese allí.

— ¡Sam es una buena persona! ¡No lo trates de esa forma! —le discutí.

Él no comprendía por qué de pronto defendía a un desconocido.

— ¿Por qué le defiendes? —quería saber. Seguidamente nos miró a ambos y todo encajó—. Ustedes…. —me miró—. ¿Estabas al tanto de esto?

Oh, diablos, diablos…

— Thomas, lo que importa es lo que dice Sam, yo creo que es cierto y…

— ¡No sabes nada! —espetó él gritándome y me tensé—. ¡Ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente para defender a un extraño!

— Si no te conozco es porque tú no me dejas conocerte —refuté yo.

— ¡Porque hay un motivo! —explicó él—. ¡Hay un motivo por el que no te cuento algunas cosas, Bella… y es porque no me siento cómodo al respecto!

Esto se sentía mal. Nunca antes Thomas me había gritado.

— Si no te cuento algo es porque no quiero contártelo. Te he ofrecido mi amistad y decides juzgarme como si nada; creyéndole a un imbécil que piensa que acosándome durante años me conoce lo suficiente para decidir cómo soy —miraba con desprecio a Sam.

— ¡No era mi intención hacerlo de esta forma! —quiso explicarse Sam.

— ¡Qué bien que descubrí la clase de persona que eras antes! —gruñó y decidió marcharse.

— ¡T-Thomas, espera! —fui tras él, no quería terminar la discusión de esta forma.

— ¡No! —Refutó él dándose la vuelta, regalándome una fría mirada—. Te he ofrecido mi amistad incondicional todo este tiempo, Bella… Si no te cuento algunas cosas es porque no deseo contarlas. Creí que respetarías eso. Pero evidentemente, prefieres creerle a un desconocido que te inventa cualquier cosa.

Desde su punto de vista, tenía razón. Él era mi amigo. ¿Por qué le había creído fácilmente a Sam?

— Thomas, perdóname, yo no quería… —sentí que iba a llorar.

— No, exactamente eso es lo que querías. Él quería usarte para acercarse a mí—refutó—. Déjame solo y por favor, no me vuelvas a hablar.

Se dio la vuelta, marchándose rápidamente.

Sentí un fuerte vacío en el pecho. Nunca en mi vida imaginé que podría estar en un punto donde Thomas me diría algo como esto. Era como si Edward me cortara. Me parecía imposible de creer a esta altura.

— B-Bella, lamento tanto lo sucedido —Sam rápidamente fue a consolarme—. Me siento pésimo, él tiene razón. No fue mi intención persuadirte. Sé que no me conoces, pero definitivamente no eran esas mis intenciones. Lo último que desearía es que terminaran su amistad por mi culpa.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos. Él tampoco tenía la culpa por todo esto.

— N-No te preocupes, también fue mi culpa. No debimos interferir en su pasado si ni siquiera nos lo ha contado. Tú no tuviste otra alternativa, era ahora o nunca —sequé rápidamente una de las lágrimas que caía por mi rostro.

Sam aprovechó para abrazarme y reconfortarme. Había sido más duro de lo que había imaginado.

**.**

**(6)** La tensión había sido suficiente para que Thomas decidiera marchase por su propia cuenta antes de que Sam lo hiciese. Sam me había dicho que era capaz de alejarse de Thomas con tal de que nuestra amistad no se viese más perjudicada, pero algo me decía que era cuestión de tiempo. Él no podía estar tan enojado.

Pero solamente eran suposiciones.

Volvimos a casa y no pude evitar sentirme triste al respecto. Me detuve en el living y Edward me miró fijamente.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —me preguntó—. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Bella. Sabes cómo es Thomas y cómo reacciona cuando hablan de su pasado. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que le ha sucedido, pero si no me lo ha contado, a mí no me interesa. Y en eso debiste pensar en eso. No debiste confiar en un desconocido…

— ¡No es ningún desconocido, Edward! —Bufé—. ¡Hasta hace unas horas le considerabas tu nuevo amigo!

— Pero Thomas es mi amigo por encima, habría confiado en él antes que en otra persona. Sam puede ser un buen tipo, pero no le conocemos ni sabemos lo que vivió hace unos años, cuando le conocía —dijo Edward.

Yo no podía creer que había defendido a quien había originado mi pelea con Thomas. Pero me di cuenta que no había sido él… había sido yo misma. Edward tenía razón.

— Es que… —él suspiró frustrado—. Bella, eres una buena persona y te amo por eso, pero no puedes meterte en la vida de los demás. No en donde no te llaman. Puedes ocasionar este tipo de cosas y…

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Y ahora mi amigo me odia! ¡Entiendo tu punto, Edward! —le gruñí cuando sentí que las lágrimas salían por mis ojos.

Me dolía mucho. Me dolía saber que la persona a quien jamás en mi vida había imaginado molesto conmigo, lo estaba en estos momentos.

Edward se acercó a mí para rascar mi espalda. Me calmé un poco.

— Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir así —susurró encima de mi oído. Apoyé mi rostro en su hombro.

— Perdón por gritarte —sobé mi nariz—. Es que… no quiero perder mi amistad con él, no quiero.

— No lo harás, nena —me aliviaba—. He hablado con él. Me ha pedido disculpas por gritarte en la forma en que lo hizo. Simplemente está dolido. Deberías hablar con él.

Acaricié el colgante que él me había regalado. Si le había pedido disculpas a Edward, significaba que no se encontraba tan molesto conmigo.

Pero en realidad, se trataba de su forma de ser tan educada. Fui ese mismo día a su casa, y hablé por un buen rato con Jane, pero él se encerraba en su habitación, o cada vez que se paseaba por allí, me ignoraba por completo. Y eso dolía aún más. No se le iría fácilmente.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo, Melissa me preguntó cómo me encontraba. Estaba bien, aunque algo desanimada por todo. Aún no me había puesto en contacto con Sam. ¿Desaparecería de la vida de Thomas para siempre por nuestra amistad?

Edward me dijo que tenía que ser ingeniosa para que Thomas volviese a hablarme, al menos en esa misma semana; así que decidí visitarle después del trabajo. Me atendió en la puerta.

— Hola —le saludé y encima de mis brazos cargaba una pesada calabaza a la que le había hecho ojos y una boca con un cuchillo.

Él miró la calabaza con incredulidad y muy a su pesar, sonrió con diversión.

— No puedo estar mal contigo —confesé, sintiendo que los ojos se me aguaban. ¡Dios! —. Lamento en verdad lo que he hecho.

Thomas dudaba acerca de cuál sería su respuesta.

Y para mi alivio, suspiró.

— No lo sabías… —se puso de mi lado, razonando.

Miró la calabaza y luego a mí.

— Dame eso —pidió con una pequeña sonrisa contenida y le entregué la calabaza completamente feliz de encontrar un poco de redención de su parte—. No lo sabías, pero quiero que respetes mi privacidad, por favor.

— Lo haré —juré ciegamente—. ¿Me perdonas?

Puso ojos en blanco y me dejó pasar a la casa.

— Claro —suspiró ladeando una sonrisa. Me acerqué para abrazarlo rápidamente.

Sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo fue un alivio completo.

— Puedes… hablar con Sam si deseas. Sé que ustedes se llevaban bien, sea por lo que sea que digan —dijo incómodo.

— No he hablado con él desde entonces, creí que te molestaría —mordí mi labio.

— No, no. Has lo que quieras —me dejó en claro—. Te perdono a ti, pero…

Le miré atenta.

— A él no se lo perdonaré nunca. No quiero saber nada más de él. Jamás —juró con frialdad y odio.

* * *

**Auch... algo fuerte. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus rrs. Les ha gustado esta travesía? No? Expresen su opinión :) x.**


	9. Psicotrópico de chocolate

**The Hopscotch's Seventh Floor**

**#TH7F**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

**Playlist****:**

**(1) ****Cherry lips – Garbage.**

**(2) My propeller – Arctic Monkeys.**

**(3) I bet you look good on the dancefloor – Arctic Monkeys.**

**(4) Big Brat – Phantom Planet.**

**(5) ****She came in through the window – The Beatles.**

**(6) Rock with you – Michael Jackson.**

**(7) Sweet Dreams – Eurythmics.**

**(8) Ring my Bell – Anita Ward.**

* * *

**BPOV**

— ¿Qué van a pedir? —nos preguntó el camarero.

— Un vaso con jugo —fruncí los labios, aclarando indirectamente que ya había desayunado.

— Un café cortado —dijo él sin problema, pero siempre pendiente de mis reacciones.

El camarero asintió y de forma educada se excusó con nosotros. No estaba muy segura, pero algo me decía que él no quería quitarme mucho tiempo con esto.

Suspiró, dando a entender que comenzaría con su disculpa.

— Antes que nada, quisiera aclararte el motivo de esta reunión, Bella —dijo—. No es que quiera volver a ser tu amigo, aunque serlo fue algo sensacional… Simplemente quiero tomarme el tiempo indicado para pedirte disculpas por todos los problemas que he ocasionado. Te he dado una pésima impresión de mí y lamento eso profundamente.

Sentí la necesidad de ser honesta.

— Al comienzo no estaba segura de esta reunión. No porque no quisiera volver a verte. Me caes bien, Sam, y eso lo sabes —aclaré—. Simplemente no sabía si Thomas aprobaría el hecho de que nos volvamos a juntar. No quiero que nos odie a ambos.

Sam bufó.

— No puede odiarte más de lo que me odia ahora a mí —El humor negro era un buen aliado suyo en estos momentos—. Odio la idea de que ustedes se distancien por mi culpa.

— No fue tu culpa. Fue mi culpa —repetí por tercera vez—. Además, él ya me ha perdonado hace unos días…

Este hecho le tomó por sorpresa.

— ¡Oh! ¿De veras? —lucía aliviado—. No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra oír eso, Bella. Temía haber arruinado su amistad.

El camarero apareció con nuestros pedidos y agradecimos en silencio.

— En realidad, él no tiene problema con que volvamos a hablar. Quiero hablar contigo. Honestamente, no creo que se moleste. Sabe que no volveré a armar ningún otro plan.

—Tampoco es que pretenda estar en otro —murmuró con desgano—. Es decir, ahora me odia y no me ha vuelto a llamar para terminar con nuestro trabajo. Pero lo hará, tarde o temprano lo hará… supongo. Pero…

— ¿Pero…? —pregunté con dulzura luego de beber un trago de mi jugo.

— Es difícil, ¿no? —Torcía una mueca—. Olvidar a alguien.

— Tal vez porque no debemos olvidar a la gente. Sino superarlos —probé en decir.

— Superar después de algo como eso, no parece tarea difícil, ¿eh? — me preguntó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

No supe qué contestarle. No había forma de que Thomas volviese con él. Y quizás la única forma en la que él podría olvidarle era esta.

Sentí la obligación de hacerle sentir mejor. Acaricié su mano suavemente. El detalle le tomó por sorpresa.

— Todo va a salir bien, ¿sí? —prometí esperanzada.

Él ladeó una pequeña sonrisa y me lo agradeció.

— Ojalá nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, Bella. No sé mucho de ti —ese detalle parecía entristecerle un poco.

A decir verdad, yo tampoco sabía mucho de él.

— Bueno, olvidemos a Thomas y hablemos de nosotros —encogí mis hombros, ofreciéndole la oportunidad—. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

— Sigo trabajando en mi página de Internet. Doy muchos consejos útiles de moda allí. Como por ejemplo, qué tipo de colores debes usar en cada temporada, qué tipo de vestimenta beneficia o realza a tu cuerpo. Son consejos que la gente común y corriente buscaría —Sam tenía otro aire y brillo en los ojos cuando hablaba de su carrera. Fue entonces cuando recordé que él era diseñador de modas.

— ¿Qué consejos me darías? —pregunté con diversión.

— Tienes unas hermosas piernas. Enséñalas —asintió con seguridad—. Y usa blusas transparentes encima de sostenes de colores fuertes. Como el negro, por ejemplo. Eso realzaría tu cuerpo.

Me agradaba la idea, pero el solo pensar en salir en la calle vistiendo eso me recordaba lo poco que le gustaba a Edward esa alternativa cuando salía sin su compañía.

— Algún día podría acompañarte a ir de compras —él me ofreció.

Anteriormente lo hacía Alice. Después Thomas. Sentí que le traicionaría si aceptaba, pero si quería una amistad con Sam, debería tomarme muy en serio las palabras de Thomas acerca de que "podía ser su amiga sin problemas".

— Claro —asentí.

Un muchacho pasó a nuestro lado y se detuvo en el momento en que nos vio. De reojo creí que sería un compañero de Sam que acababa de reconocerle, pero al alzar la cabeza me encontré con que se trataba de Damian.

— ¡Damian! ¡Hola! —saludé animada. ¡Qué casualidad!

— ¿Qué haces por aquí, Bella? —me preguntó él riéndose—. ¿Quieres conseguir el nuevo título de llegadas tardías?

Entrábamos a trabajar a las nueve y apenas eran las ocho y veinte. El trabajo estaba a pocas calles de este bar.

— Estoy a tiempo —chasqueé la lengua—. Tú eres el obsesivo que desea llegar temprano siempre.

Él se rió y seguidamente se dio cuenta que estaba interrumpiendo mi plática con Sam. Tuve que presentarlos.

—Damian, él es mi amigo Sam. Sam, él es Damian, mi compañero de trabajo —los presenté.

— Mucho gusto, Damian Labeuf —Damian se mostró interesado en Sam, como si le pareciera familiar.

— Sam Schmetterling—él saludó.

— ¿Schmetterling, eh? —pronunció Damian rápidamente.

— Lo pronunciaste bien —se rió Sam ligeramente sorprendido de que alguien lo hiciera.

— Es alemán. Me gusta el alemán —asintió con simpatía.

— A mí no tanto —agregó Sam encogiéndose los hombros.

Damian, como el muchacho energético y simpático que era, se rió.

— Entonces… ¿te veo al rato? —me preguntó Damian al ver que seguiría con mi conversación con Sam.

— Oh, no —Sam respondió—. No quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa. Además, tengo que ir terminar con los arreglos de un vestido que me encargaron.

— ¿Eres diseñador? —le preguntó Damian.

— Sí —asintió Sam mientras se levantaba y cargaba su mochila.

— Espera, ¿tienes una página de Internet, verdad? —Damian parecía recordar de dónde le conocía.

— Un Blog, en realidad —aclaró Sam.

— ¡Con razón tu apellido y tu cara me parecían tan familiares! —Damian se reía al darse cuenta tan tarde—. Me gusta tu página. Tienes muchos seguidores.

Sam se ruborizó, avergonzado.

— Oh, gracias, no es la gran cosa…

— Me gustaría preguntarte un par de cosas. ¿Podríamos reunirnos en alguna ocasión y tomar algo? —Damian ofrecía con interés.

Esto nos tomó por sorpresa a mí y a Sam. Quizás más a mí, sabiendo las preferencias sexuales de Damian.

— Eh… sí, claro, ¿por qué no? —Sam tardó en reaccionar e intercambiaron sus números de celular.

Me despedí de Sam al igual que Damian y fuimos juntos al trabajo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunté entre risas en el momento justo cuando nos retiramos.

— Nada —se excusaba él, frunciéndome el ceño—. Lo invité a salir. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

— No, supongo que no —dije pensativa.

No conocía lo suficiente a Damian para saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con Sam. Quizás, "salir a beber algo" para los homosexuales era salir a hablar para conseguir un amigo o tal vez para follar directamente.

Quién sabe.

**.**

**(1) **Casi todas las tardes me pasaba en casa de Thomas y Jane, aprovechando que Edward perdía tiempo con sus alumnos. Esta vez pasé la tarde con Thomas ayudándolo con una de sus nuevas inspiraciones para un par de fotografías.

No era la gran cosa. Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del living usando ropa que no era mía: blusa negra con motas blancas, falda oscura y medias de lana. Llevaba el cabello recogido, apenas me había retocado el maquillaje y era la tercera vestimenta que estaba usando para la sesión.

A veces no me gustaba recordar lo que estaba haciendo, ya que estas fotografías serían vistas por muchos de sus compañeros o conocidos. No es que tuviese que posar demasiado, simplemente me sentaba allí de una forma u otra hasta recibir la aprobación de Thomas. Incluso había puesto música de fondo para inspirarse un poco.

— Hace mucho que no hacemos esto, ¿no? —pregunté recordando la última vez que lo habíamos hecho. El recuerdo me provocaba amargura. No eran buenos tiempos.

— Te lo iba a pedir en algún momento de una forma u otra —comentaba detrás del lente—. Sam incluso iba a prestarnos un poco de su ropa.

Me tensé al oír que lo mencionaba.

— ¿De quién es esta ropa? —se lo pregunté. Era bonita.

— De una amiga —comentó casualmente, concentrado en el lente—. Si hubiese esperado un poco más de tiempo antes de su tonta declaración, habría colgado estas fotografías en su blog.

Parecía como si el tema ya estuviese superado. Me aterraba la sola idea de encontrarme en Internet.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —suspiré aliviada y él se rió en silencio.

Me pidió que me encorvara un poco para las últimas fotografías.

Cuando terminó, me mordí el labio.

— Solamente para que lo sepas, he estado hablando con él —Listo, lo había soltado, podía respirar tranquila.

— No tengo problema con que hables con él, Bella —él sonaba desinteresado mientras revisaba las fotos en su cámara.

Las iba a pasar a la computadora para observarlas mejor.

— Es decir, puedes ser su amiga si quieres. Que yo lo odie no significa que debas odiarlo también —explicó brevemente con paciencia.

— No hablamos de ti —fui honesta—. No es un obsesivo como tú piensas.

— Lo que yo piense de él es irrelevante, porque no será lo mismo que tú —me dijo—. Bella…

Puse atención mientras veía suspiraba y se rascaba el cuello.

— No ha pasado gran cosa antes de que me conocieras —empezó a decir y mi corazón latió con prisa. ¿Me contaría sobre su pasado?—. Sí, tuve un novio. Se llamaba Michael. Nuestra relación me demostró que no sirvo para tener relaciones y estoy bien con eso. ¿Me has notado triste?

_Indirectamente…_

— No —dije.

— Porque no lo estoy. No tengo malos recuerdos, no tengo problemas psicológicos, no tengo verdaderos problemas… o al menos no necesito que alguien más me ayude para resolverlos, creo yo —encogió sus hombros.

_O realmente no tenía problemas, o estaba tan jodido que ni se daba cuenta de cómo guardaba su pena._

— Vine aquí a Nueva York porque quería dejarlos atrás. Y ahora que lo he logrado, te pido como buena amiga que ya no hablemos más del asunto.

Me mordí el labio.

— ¿Sabes que lamento lo que ha pasado, verdad? —sentí la necesidad de hacérselo saber.

— Sí —dijo ladeando una sonrisa—. Y realmente puedes hablar con Sam si quieres. Tampoco desconfío que estén armando planes porque sé que no lo harás y sea lo que sea que intente hacer él, no va a funcionar. Para mí ya no existe.

_Ugh, qué crudo._

— Ahora, ¿vemos las fotografías? —me preguntó cambiando de tema mientras se sentaba frente a la _Notebook_.

Según Thomas habían salido bonitas, pero por más que a mí me gustaran, me avergonzaba mucho verme en la pantalla.

Cuando tocaron el portero, Thomas bajó a atender pensando que sería Jane que se había olvidado – otra vez – la llave. Aproveché para ir hasta el dormitorio de ella para cambiarme la ropa.

Lo último que me faltaba era colocarme encima la blusa que había traído, pero para mi mala fortuna, se había enganchado con el broche de mi sostén.

— Maldita sea… —gruñí en voz baja, intentando sacarlo de encima.

Había oído que Thomas volvía al apartamento y en compañía de alguien más. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y por un segundo pensé que era Jane, pero entonces oí que carraspeaba una voz masculina.

— Thomas, ¿me ayudas con esto? La blusa se enredó con mi sostén y no puedo quitármelo —pedí intentando sin logro alguno.

La mano de Thomas se acercó a mi espalda. Estaba helada y eso me sorprendió, pero antes de que se lo preguntara, ya me había separado la blusa del broche que se encontraba en mi espalda.

— Ah, gracias.

**(2)** Me di la vuelta y encontré a un muchacho despeinado, flacucho y con gafas sonriéndome.

Pegué un gritito y me cubrí rápidamente. El chico se echó para atrás con sorpresa y volví a observarlo. ¡Acababa de tocarme!

Y antes de decir algo, sentía que necesitaba hacerle saber que lo que acababa de hacer estaba mal, así que le di una cachetada.

— ¡Hey! —se consternó y llevó una mano a la zona afectada—. ¿Por qué la cachetada? ¡Creí que el grito había sido suficiente!

— ¡Hago lo que quiero porque eres un degenerado! ¿Cómo vas a tocar mi sostén así como si nada? —me indigné.

— Pediste ayuda —frunció el ceño, explicándose. Tenía acento británico.

— ¿Te llamas "Thomas"? —remarqué eso, molesta.

— No, Andrew —sonrió como si nada y estiró la mano para estrechar la mía, pero yo no la recibí. ¿Quién era este tipo?

Thomas apareció en el dormitorio rápidamente.

— ¡Andrew! —le reprendió, molesto—. ¡Te dije que tocaras la puerta antes de entrar!

— ¡Lo siento! Solamente estaba ayudando a tu novia —se reía el muchacho.

— No soy su novia —le fruncí el ceño.

— Oh, ¿no eres la muchacha con la que vive? —me preguntó con asombro.

— No, no soy yo… ¿Y por qué sigues aquí? ¡Ah! ¡Vete! —le golpeé varias veces en el hombro para que se marchara de una vez. ¡Me estaba viendo casi desnuda!

— ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Me voy! —se excusó y salió del dormitorio.

— Debiste cerrar la puerta —Thomas dijo después de un rato, como si me reprendiera por ello.

— ¡Debió tocar! —bufé mientras me terminaba de colocar la blusa encima—. Además, ¿quién es?

Thomas suspiró. Era como si le molestara la presencia de ese muchacho.

— Es mi hermano menor —me contó.

Fue todo una revelación. No conocía a nadie de su familia.

— ¿Tu hermano, el niño? —pregunté.

— Sí, mi hermano. El niño infantil que todavía no crece —puso los ojos en blanco y fue hasta el living. Lo seguí.

Encontramos a Andrew revisando cada rincón de la casa como si memorizara los detalles.

— Es algo peculiar —me comentó Thomas muy bajito.

— Es un lindo apartamento —asintió varias veces, sorprendido—. Pero las calles son un asco. No pude andar en ninguna parte.

Señaló la patineta que había traído.

— Porque nadie anda en patineta en Nueva York —explicó Thomas suspirando mientras tomaba su patineta para ponerla en otro lado que no sea la mesa de la cocina.

— Pero en el _Central Park_ se podrá, ¿verdad? —preguntó con emoción.

— Ya veremos. Primero, ¿quieres explicarme qué rayos haces aquí? —le preguntó su hermano mayor.

— Te dije que vendría a vivir contigo —encogió sus hombros y se rascó el cuello.

— ¿Cuándo dije que podías? —Thomas se indignó. No le agradaba para nada la idea.

— ¿Cuándo dijiste que no podía? —reformuló la frase con una sonrisa picarona.

— Pero, ¿lo saben nuestros padres? ¿Y qué hay de la Universidad? —parecía ser que su hermano tenía muchos planes allá en Londres.

— La dejé —sonrió con… ¿satisfacción?

— ¿Cómo que la dejaste? —Thomas se masajeó la sien, estresándose.

— Te dije en diciembre que estaba cansado de estudiar. Tú y yo sabemos que mi vida es mucho más que la de un simple contador de oficina. Quiero estudiar cine. Quiero seguir lo que tanto me apasiona de una vez por todas —fantaseaba con emoción caminando de un lado al otro. Me produjo algo de ternura.

— Sí, pero… ¿y nuestros padres? ¿Qué han dicho al respecto? ¿Están de acuerdo, verdad? —Thomas preguntaba como si supiese que la respuesta no era afirmativa.

— Sí, bueno… —Andrew torció una mueca, incómodo—… Digamos que no están del todo de acuerdo con eso. En realidad, discutí con ellos y no saben todavía que estoy aquí.

— Oh, por Dios. ¿No lo saben? ¡Van a matarme, Andrew! —Por la forma en que hablaban, me hacía pensar que Thomas cuidaba de Andrew constantemente—. Van a creer que yo te dije que vinieras.

— Claro que no —frunció el ceño—. Les dije que lo haría y lo hice.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, evaluando la gravedad del asunto. Thomas quería hacerle entender que esto no era nada bueno.

— Ya sé, ya hablaré con ellos por teléfono. No te preocupes — Andrew chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia.

— Pero, ¿por qué no me avisaste? ¿Viniste solo desde el aeropuerto? —A Thomas le interesaba este aspecto también.

— No te avisé porque siempre andas ocupado. Nunca respondes mis llamadas —su hermano le acusó—. Siempre hablas con Lola, pero nunca me hablas a mí.

Thomas no contestó. Al parecer, esto era cierto y se sentía culpable. El nombre "Lola" se me hizo familiar. ¿Su hermana mayor, quizás?

— Además, ¿no será divertido vivir juntos como cuando éramos jóvenes? —sonreía con emoción.

— No voy a cuidarte —le advirtió su hermano mayor.

— No necesitas cuidarme —frunció el ceño y luego su expresión se suavizó. Se había ofendido—. Pero es bueno saber que mi hermano mayor no quiere cuidarme.

Thomas chasqueó la lengua.

— Sabes a qué me refiero —aclaró mejor.

— Tengo dinero —le comentó con optimismo, como si fuese algo inusual—. Conseguiré trabajo. Las escuelas de cine no son tan caras. Será sencillo.

Su hermano mayor se lo pensó un buen rato. O tal vez no tenía ganas de discutirle porque sabía que si recibía una oferta como esa, tal independencia, sería algo bueno.

— Ahora, ¿dónde dormiré? —preguntó Andrew sin querer sonar tan atrevido.

— Hay un espacio en la habitación de Jane —Thomas me comentaba a mí, viendo que esto era un problema.

— ¿Quién es Jane? —Andrew interrogó.

— Mi compañera de habitación —dijo él—. Tendremos que intercambiar las habitaciones, pero primero quiero llamar a Lola.

— ¿Por qué siempre llamas a Lola? —Andrew se quejó mientras se acercaba a la cocina para servirse un poco de agua.

— Porque Lola siempre sabe qué hacer —le respondía Thomas esperando a que atendiera el teléfono. Se alarmó en cuanto vio a Andrew con el vaso de vidrio—. ¡Ah y ten cuidado de…!

Andrew se alarmó por la advertencia mientras bebía el agua y dejó caer el vaso en el suelo. El vidrio se rompió en mil pedazos.

—… no tirar el vaso —negó una y otra vez—. Perdona a mi hermano, Bella. Es muy torpe. Incluso más que tú.

_¿Más que __yo__?_

Thomas comenzó a hablar con Lola por el teléfono. Aproveché para ayudar a Andrew a levantar los pedazos de vidrio que estaban en el suelo.

— ¿Más torpe que tú? —me preguntó bufando, pero sonaba amable.

— No soy tan torpe —le avisé, sintiendo que estaba mintiendo tontamente.

Me concentré en los pequeños pedazos que serían difíciles de barrer. Por algún motivo, me sentía incómoda tan cerca de él.

— ¿Tú eres la chica de la foto, verdad? —Me preguntó con interés—. Thomas me enseñó una fotografía que te había tomado en una ocasión.

— Ah, sí —comenté avergonzada—. Soy su… uhm, modelo…

Andrew asintió silenciosamente antes de volver a hablar.

— Mira… lamento lo que pasó —se disculpó intentando romper el hielo—. No soy un depravado. Al menos no así, digo…

Por algún motivo, esto me dio algo de risa.

— Es que… creí que eras su novia y planeaba hacerle una broma —comentó esto a modo de secreto mientras terminábamos de levantar los pedazos de vidrio.

— No, no lo soy —le avisé—. Y será mejor que cuides tu comportamiento o las chicas se espantarán de ti fácilmente.

— Oh, las chicas ya se escapan de mí fácilmente —sonrió avergonzado, acomodando sus gafas—. Oí que las chicas _yankees_ son más divertidas.

— Bueno, supongo que tendrás oportunidad con alguien aquí —encogí mis hombros para levantarle un poco el ánimo.

— ¿Crees que pueda tener una oportunidad_ contigo_? —preguntó ladeando una pequeña sonrisa.

El muchacho era atractivo, y en otra ocasión me habría sonrojado, pero sus palabras me hicieron sentir fatalmente incómoda.

— Eh…

— Tiene novio, Andrew —avisó Thomas cuando cortó la llamada. Al parecer, había escuchado el comentario de su hermano—. Ya te lo dije varias veces. Así que compórtate.

Andrew se avergonzó torpemente.

— ¿Oh, sí? —me lo preguntó directamente.

— Sí —le rechacé, incómoda—. Prueba tu suerte con otra chica, mejor.

Intenté no incomodarlo, pero era inevitable. Para cuando me acerqué a Thomas, pude oír que él se decía a sí mismo "Idiota".

**.**

Llegué a casa y encontré a Edward dando clases, esta vez a tres estudiantes. No me prestó mucha atención cuando ingresé porque estaba explicando algo en la pequeña pizarra que había comprado.

Pero a mí me llamó la atención que tuviese el traje puesto. ¿Ya eran la siete de la tarde y no se había cambiado?

Me quedé sentada en el living revisando mi teléfono mientras oía como los estudiantes se despedían de él. No lo había notado, pero Edward era bastante severo. Se molestaba cuando sus estudiantes no daban la tarea entera pero no se molestaba en explicar. Yo lo definiría como un profesor eficiente, pero de esos que te incomodan si no haces las cosas bien.

A veces, sentía como si fuese un completo extraño dando clases. No se parecía al Edward del cual estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando cerró la puerta, mi corazón pegó un saltito. Ahora estábamos solos.

Me vio y suspiró agotado, pero esa hermosa sonrisa seguía oculta allí.

— Hola, profesor —le saludé cruzando mis brazos.

Negó varias veces para sí mismo.

— Ahora entiendo por qué Mark los odia —se sentó a mi lado del sillón—. A veces me dan ganas de golpearlos en la cabeza, pero luego recuerdo que es ilegal.

— E inmoral —agregué, concentrada en la mano que había depositado en su bolsillo. Separaba sus piernas lo suficiente para que pudiera observar con deleite su entrepierna.

— Pero solamente hay una cosa por la que vale la pena tomarse el tiempo —dijo con aire satisfecho.

— ¿La enseñanza? —pregunté.

— El dinero —especificó.

Me reí acercándome a él para abrazar su brazo. Entonces, sentí olor a tabaco en su ropa.

— Has estado fumando —le acusé apoyando mi rostro en su hombro con dulzura.

— Sí, lo sé —reconoció bajando la cabeza con nostalgia, como si no lo pudiese evitar.

— Thomas fumó mucho hoy —comenté de casualidad.

— ¿Están mejor? — preguntó por la pelea que habíamos tenido.

— Sip—contesté—. Dice que tendrá las fotografías mañana.

— Espero verlas —dijo. No necesitaba preguntárselo para saber que se encargaría de ser el primero en verlas. Qué celoso.

— No te has quitado el traje —murmuré encima de la tela de su saco.

— No me di cuenta —se miró por largos segundos la ropa. No le molestaba, al parecer.

En medio del silencio, nos distrajo el ronroneo en Jella. Se estaba moviendo inquieta sobre el suelo, como si le picara algo.

— ¿Han decidido qué van a hacer con ella y Eugene? —preguntó Edward mirándola con curiosidad.

— Esme no tiene problema. Dice que debemos cruzarlos en el territorio de la hembra. Vendrá la semana que viene, supongo —encogí mis hombros.

— ¿Y qué haremos con los gatitos? —preguntó y esta vez jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello, absorto.

— No me gusta la idea de separarlos de su madre —fruncí mis labios—. Pero debemos venderlos, ¿no?

— Es tuya, nena. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien —dijo con una voz baja bastante apetecible.

Y es que él se veía bastante apetecible con ese traje. _Quería quitárselo._

— Estoy algo cansado —bostezó, sin ánimos—. Creo que me daré un baño.

Se levantó del sillón y sentí que la presa se me estaba escapando.

— Te acompaño —dije con casualidad también levantándome.

Apresuré mi paso y llegué antes que él. Se lo veía agotado después de enseñar horas extras a esos alumnos, por lo que no debía de estar de humor para otras cosas, pero yo sí. Y quería que usase su traje en el momento.

Abrió la llave del agua de la bañera y la imagen que apareció en mi cabeza de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua caliente me mojó.

Me recosté en la cama y di gracias al cielo que hoy estaba usando shorts. Mi plan funcionaría.

Estaba desacomodándose la corbata cuando alcé mis piernas al aire.

— ¿Te gustan mis piernas, Edward? —jugué un rato con él.

Él me dio una sonrisa torcida.

— Me encantan —aseguró.

— ¿En qué parte de tu cuerpo, exactamente? —mordí mi labio mientras él se quitaba el saco. ¡Lo estaba perdiendo!

— Mmm, no lo sé —jugó él, pero no se había acercado a mí todavía. Realmente planeaba bañarse, cenar y acostarse a dormir.

— ¿En tus caderas? —pregunté sugestivamente y él asintió riéndose, mientras se quitaba el reloj.

_Nunca fui buena jugando, de todas formas._

— Está bien, seré honesta —me senté en la cama rápidamente, captando su atención—. Me pone mucho verte en traje. Estoy mojada. Te quiero ahora.

Se notaba que Edward no esperaba aquello cuando me miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hago? —crucé mis brazos para que mis pechos – mis pobres y planos pechos – se alzaran un poquito más. Mordí el labio, sabiendo que eso sí serviría.

— Nena, me has tomado por desprevenido —se reía él, un poco atónito.

_Solamente había una cosa que podía funcionar ahora._

— Es que… —fingí timidez—… me he depilado hoy.

Parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Hoy? —preguntó evaluando con interés.

— Sí, hoy —asentí porque era la pura verdad.

A Edward le gustaba que estuviera bien depilada.

— ¿Quieres comprobarlo? —pregunté mordazmente y desprendí el botón de mis shorts para bajarlo lentamente y que se viera un poco de mi pelvis desnuda.

Los ojos de Edward, instalados en mis pezones ahora erectos, fueron rápidamente hasta mi cadera. Sonrió con malicia cuando encontró que esto era cierto.

— Puedo masturbarme si estás cansado —propuse encogiéndome los hombros al ver que el pequeño bulto en su entrepierna comenzaba a crecer.

— No —sentenció él con autoridad.

¡Demonios, eso sí que me ponía!

— No estoy cansado —aseguró con otro aire más atento que unos minutos atrás.

Me estiré en la cama para recostarme mejor y en seguida, lo tenía sentado a mi lado, acariciando mis piernas con deleite, todavía sin quitarme los pantalones de encima.

Nuestros rostros estuvieron a cortos centímetros. Su boca atrapó la mía y su barba me picaba, pero en un buen sentido.

Su aliento sabía a tabaco y el mío a chicle de menta, una buena combinación. Su boca descendió hasta mi cuello para ronronearme allí y fui consciente de que conseguiría acostarme con él en traje, como si fuese un profesor.

—Uff, profesor —solté un gemido cuando una de sus manos acarició uno de mis senos.

Edward soltó una pequeña risa atónita. Me gustaba eso.

— Me encantaría ser su alumna —confesé en un tono sugestivo, mordiendo mi labio a propósito.

Sus ojos se volvieron dos esmeraldas completamente oscuras por el deseo, por la malicia. Le había gustado por completo la idea.

— ¿Tienes alguna especie de fantasía? —me preguntó con voz ronca. Mi cuerpo palpitó y quise refregarme por él con deseo.

— No lo sé, profesor. ¿Usted la tiene? —utilicé una voz inocente que era completamente contradictoria a los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese mismo instante.

Entrecerró los ojos y en respuesta, se acercó para besarme de nuevo. Esta vez, su lengua jugó con la mía.

Era el mismo tipo de beso del que habíamos compartido en la cabaña, de esos que te preparan de la mejor manera. Y estaba haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo ahora que me sentía muy mojada.

Y entonces, él se separó para tirar lentamente de mis shorts, haciéndome temblar por completo.

**EPOV**

La ropa interior de Bella era blanca, lo suficiente para volverse transparente por sus jugos. Ella tenía razón. Se había depilado por completo.

Intenté no ser evidente pero la sola imagen me hizo gemir.

— Vaya. No mentía. En verdad está mojada, señorita Swan.

En mi mente, traté de captar la idea que tenía acerca de una fantasía. Así que decidí tratarla como si fuese una alumna más.

_Y vaya que la idea me excitaba._

— A-Ah… —gimió cuando mis dedos comenzaron a masajear sus labios con suavidad por encima de la tela de sus bragas.

Podía imaginarla. Estaba tan sensible que cualquier cosa le ponía nerviosa.

Si en otro mundo, Bella hubiese sido mi estudiante, no habría aguantado. Le habría quitado los pantalones de un tirón y la habría follado durante horas. O mejor: le habría pedido favores sexuales con tal de aprobarla.

— A-Ah, profesor Cullen… —gimió pidiendo atención cuando mi dedo índice hizo presión en su clítoris.

—Shh—la silencié como si esto fuese un secreto—. Señorita Swan, cállese.

— E-Esto está mal —Bella se metió de lleno en el papel como si fuese una estudiante inocente que acababa de ser apresada por su profesor—. N-No podemos hacer e-esto…

Y la bendije en todos los idiomas posibles.

— ¿Quiere aprobar, no es cierto? —jugué con la tira elástica de su ropa interior.

Bella fingió preocupación y asintió.

— Bueno, tiene que compensar de alguna forma sus bajas notas—le dije.

— P-Pero... yo… yo no sé…

_Pero puta madre, qué bien le salía._

— Yo…. Yo nunca he estado con un hombre, nunca he…

Usaba esa voz tan inocente, tan provocativa. ¡Mismísima mierda, ella me iba a matar!

— Oh, no se preocupe —sonreí con malicia, imaginando que ella era completamente virgen—. Seré bastante cuidadoso. Aunque tengo que admitir que estoy severamente molesto con sus calificaciones, de modo que tendré que ser estricto y _duro_ con usted. ¿De acuerdo?

— P-Prométame que nadie lo sabrá, por favor —mordió su labio, acariciando mi mano.

Sonreí con lujuria.

— Descuide. Nadie se enterará de esto. Será un secreto entre usted y yo —garanticé sintiendo que ahora tenía el completo control de la situación, tal como me gustaba.

Fui directamente hasta su cintura y separé sus piernas. Ella gimió y la encontré húmeda. Tenía las bragas completamente mojadas.

— Usted está goteando —miré a sus ojos con autoridad—. Eso significa que muy en el fondo, usted está disfrutando del momento.

Bella se sonrojó. No paraba de morderse el labio.

— Es que… e-estoy enamorada de usted, pro-profesor Cullen—tembló al confesarlo, como una niña.

Sonreí en mi interior.

— Y yo la deseo desde el primer día en que la vi, señorita Swan. Sus piernas, sus senos y ese hermoso trasero… no puedo evitar ser indiscreto.

Ella jadeó con pesadez y decidí ir al grano.

Mi rostro fue directamente hasta su intimidad y besé sus labios por encima de la tela con posesividad.

— ¡Aaaay!—chilló Bella con sorpresa.

La conocía. Sabía que en este momento estaría diciendo alguna grosería, pero fingía ser una completa virgen, así que cualquier toque le provocaba vergüenza y timidez.

Mi nariz acariciaba cada rincón y me sentí drogado por el aroma impregnado en ella. El aroma de la esencia de mi Bella. Siempre perfecto.

Con mis dientes, tiré de sus bragas para quitárselas. Gimió con sorpresa y cruzó las piernas intuitivamente.

— M-Me da vergüenza, pro-profesor… —confesó.

_Oh, sí. Oh, sí._

— Eso debiste pensar cuando decidiste bajar tus notas —dije separándolas con firmeza y adentrando mi dedo mayor en su interior. Estaba apretada, mojada y muy, pero muy caliente—. ¿Te gusta?

Bella gemía inocentemente cada vez que mi dedo empujaba dentro de su cuerpo; se mordía los labios, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose por el placer.

— ¿Sí? —recalqué aquello al no obtener una contestación de su parte.

— S-Sí… —jadeó ella, asintiendo varias veces.

— ¿Te gustaría que fuese mi polla? —pregunté con malicia, sintiendo que mi miembro pulsaba del placer. Necesitaba follarla pronto.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y fingió deliberar. Tragó saliva y asintió con seguridad.

Me deshice de mi cinturón y bajé el cierre del pantalón, no iba quitármelos a la hora de liberar mi miembro. Ella dijo que se sentía excitada por la idea de verme en traje, y ciertamente a mí me gustaba encontrarla desnuda desde la cintura para abajo.

Tomé mi miembro y lo posicioné en su entrada. Ella gimió, y por un momento fantaseé cómo habría sido si en nuestra primera vez, Bella hubiese sido una completa virgen. Lo era, metafóricamente hablando. Pero la idea de ser el primer hombre en estar dentro de su cuerpo era un bendito placer.

Gimió en voz alta al sentir la punta de mi miembro posicionada en su entrada. Entonces, lentamente, me adentré en ella.

Bella se retorció de placer en la cama, arqueándose y gimiendo varias veces con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Puedes sentirme? —pregunté lascivamente, disfrutando de la sensación de su estrechez y calidez. Sus piernas eran hermosas —. ¿Puedes sentir mi polla en tu _concha_?

— A-Ah, profesor… me dan vergüenza… sus palabras —gimió aún más sonrojada.

_Bella __se__ estaba metiendo muy profundamente en el papel._

— Te hablaré sucio porque así lo deseo, ¿bien? —demandé acercando su cintura abruptamente hacia la mía, para enterrarme aún más.

Ella asintió gimiendo.

Comencé a follarla lentamente, fantaseando con que su cuerpo era frágil, virginal, inocente, y que yo era el primero en ser un intruso allí. Con el tiempo, aumenté el ritmo de las embestidas excitándome al oírle gemir más y más alto.

— ¡Pro-Profesor, me vengo! ¡Me vengo! —anunció ella sintiendo vergüenza de admitirlo.

Aproveché y seguí empujando una y otra vez, sin detenerme, hasta que ella dio un último gemido que se prolongó dulcemente.

Disfruté de su estrechez y de su humedad al sentirla venirse.

— ¿Quieres más? —probé en decir con malicia.

— S-Sí, quiero más, sí —asintió varias veces, con urgencia. Como una chica que acababa de probar por primera vez el orgasmo en su vida.

Saqué mi miembro de su cuerpo y la obligué en posicionarse en cuatro. Aproveché la ocasión para propinarle una nalgada.

— ¿Vas a sacar mejores notas? —pregunté y ella asintió. Volví a azotarla y gimió—. ¿Sí, qué?

— S-Sí, pro-profesor… —respondió ella y volví a azotarla.

— ¿Profesor qué? —mi voz era autoritaria.

— ¡Pro-Profesor Cullen, sí, sí! —asintió y rápidamente me introduje en ella y comencé a follarla con ganas, con prisa.

El ritmo que estaba adquiriendo era enloquecedor. Todo esto me enloquecía. La fantasía, su cuerpo, sus gemidos. Disfrutaría tanto de mi trabajo si Bella fuese mi alumna. La tendría así todos los días. Me la follaría todos los días sin importar que fuese el primer hombre. La azotaría, la obligaría a usar faldas, la manosearía constantemente y la amenazaría con desaprobarla si se negaba. Oh, cielos, la mejor fantasía de todas.

— ¡M-más, más, profesor, más, quiero más! —pedía ella una y otra vez.

— ¿Verdad que quieres más? ¿Verdad que te gusta, eh? —gruñí, tirando de su cabello.

— ¡Sí! ¡Quiero más de usted! ¡Todo de usted! ¡Más! —jadeaba con locura.

Mis caderas se movían a un ritmo demencial; podía sentir el sonido del entrechoque de nuestros cuerpos y cómo la cama se movía una y otra vez conforme follaba disfrutando de la vida de ese hermoso trasero. ¡Ugh! ¡Quería follarlo!

— ¡M-Me vengo de nuevo, profesor! —anunció ella entre gemidos altos.

— ¡Dámelo, dámelo todo!—grité y empujé mis caderas varias veces con tanta locura y excitación.

Y me vine. Ella se vino. Fue fuerte, agotador, profundo, duro, potente… y muy mojado.

Me recosté en la cama – cien veces más agotado de lo que había estado hace unos minutos – con la respiración agitada. Bella jadeaba una y otra vez con el rostro apoyado en la almohada.

Nos miramos y nos entramos a reír.

— Eso estuvo genial, profesor Cullen —me sonrió ella.

— Lo sé —jadeé dándome la vuelta, para recostarme con la espalda pagada al colchón.

— Nunca hemos hecho esto, ¿no? —se interesó por hablar de aquello—. Probar cosas nuevas. Incluso hemos abandonado los juguetes, el _Kamasutra_…

Aproveché la oportunidad.

— Si tienes ganas de probar cosas nuevas, yo puedo ayudarte en eso —acaricié sugestivamente su cintura y le guiñé el ojo.

Ella se sonrojó. Y esta vez, era en serio.

— No sé, Edward — se mordió el labio, sonriéndome a medias—. Tengo todavía muchas inseguridades.

— Eres hermosa —le aseguré.

— No en ese sentido, es que siento que me dolerá —contó esto bien bajito.

— Oh —parpadeé los ojos—. No, no sería tan descuidado…

— Vayamos despacio, ¿sí? —se acercó y se recostó encima de mi cuerpo para besar mis labios, refiriéndose a las distintas cosas que habíamos probado hasta el momento. Como mis dedos, por ejemplo.

— Te tomo la palabra —besé sus labios, recordando que la próxima vez probaría una que otra cosa…

— ¿Y? —me preguntó besando mi nariz.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté.

— ¿Obtuve un "aprobado", profesor? —se rió.

_Oh, eso._

— Obtuviste un diez —le aseguré y ella se rió jugando con mi barba.

— Espero ser la única alumna a la que trates así —comentó bien bajito.

Me acomodé mejor para mirarle, incrédulo.

— Bella, odio a mis alumnos —le dejé en claro y se rió—. Si fueras mi alumna, me volverías loco. Aunque fueses brillante – y sé lo serías – te desaprobaría para pedirte este tipo de favores.

— Tener un profesor como tú es el sueño de cualquier chica —me aseguró mordiendo mi mandíbula.

Acerqué sus labios para devorarlos al desear continuar con esto.

— ¿Otra sesión más, profesor? Quiero aprobar anatomía —ella entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

Oh, jugar a la alumna con pésimo comportamiento sería increíble.

— Te enseñaré un poco —dije volviendo a besar sus labios.

Pero entonces, oímos los maullidos – como si nos alertara de algo – de Jella.

Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos que el baño se estaba inundando por la llave abierta de la bañera. El agua casi llegaba hasta nuestro dormitorio.

— ¡Mierda! — dijimos y nos levantamos rápidamente para limpiar.

**.**

Al día siguiente, salí unas horas antes de lo previsto del trabajo y fui directamente al departamento de Thomas para que me enseñara las fotografías que le había tomado a Bella.

Eran hermosas. Bueno, ella era hermosa. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Lo único que me molestaba era la idea de que alguien más la viera. Algunas poses podían ser ligeramente sugestivas.

— No te preocupes, son tan buenas que las tendré en el portafolio para mi currículum —le restaba importancia Thomas—. Si quieres, puedo enviártelas a tu teléfono por _Bluetooth_.

— ¿No las vio todavía? —pregunté por Bella, dando por obvia la respuesta a su propuesta.

— No las vio editadas, aunque mucho no hay que editar con Bella —encogió sus hombros—. Las vendrá a ver en un rato, supongo.

— Sí, le avisé que estaría aquí —informé.

— Bueno, iré a bañarme —se levantó de la silla frente a la _Notebook_—. Ah, tiene que venir mi hermano en un rato. ¿Puedes avisarle que antes de que vuelva a irse me espere? Necesito hablar con él.

Bella me había comentado un poco del hermano de Thomas que acababa de llegar y que era tan irresponsable que no se lo había comentado a sus padres.

— De acuerdo —respondí distraído mientras él se marchaba.

Aproveché el tiempo libre y tomé la guitarra eléctrica de Thomas para tocar un par de acordes que tenía en mente hacía rato.

Unos cinco minutos después, alguien abrió la puerta usando la llave. Alcé la vista para ver que se trataba de un muchacho flaco, alto, con cabello despeinado y gafas nerd encima. Cargaba una patineta en el brazo izquierdo. Sospeché que se trataba del hermano menor de Thomas, pues se parecían bastante. Seguí distraído en la guitarra.

— ¡Hey! —me saludó algo agitado, como alguien que acaba de llegar de una larga caminata… o que acaba de montar esa patineta —. ¿Sabes dónde está mi hermano?

Esperé a terminar el punteo para contestarle.

— Sí, está bañándose —ladeé la cabeza hacia la puerta del baño—. Dijo que lo esperaras antes de volver a irte. Quiere hablar contigo acerca de algo.

— Oh, diablos —torció una mueca—. Seguro habló con nuestros padres.

No supe qué contestarle.

— Bueno, si no me llamó, no debe ser tan problemático—comentó con un toque de nostalgia, algo aliviado.

Se sentó frente a mí en el living, curioso por lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentí sus ojos fijos en mis manos mientras tocaba la guitarra y sentí la necesidad de presentarme.

— Edward Cullen —le ofrecí la mano.

Él se sorprendió por olvidar aquél detalle y rápidamente la estrechó.

— Andrew, el hermano de Thomas —sonrió acomodándose las gafas. Miró de nuevo la guitarra—. ¿Desde hace cuánto tocas? Lo haces muy bien.

— Gracias —dije —. Desde los diez años.

— Oh, vaya —se sorprendió. Parecía ser bastante amistoso—. Siempre quise aprender, pero Thomas era el músico de la familia. ¿Te sabes algún tema de _Arctic__*****_?

— Claro —asentí gustoso.

**(3)** Comencé a tocar uno de mis temas favoritos de aquella banda y Andrew me siguió cantando la letra de la canción. Me tomó por sorpresa que su voz sonara casi igual a la del verdadero cantante y que, en efecto, tuviese una muy buena.

— Cantas muy bien —le dije después de un rato.

— Gracias. Es mi banda favorita —encogió sus hombros sonriéndome.

Nos pusimos a hablar sobre otras bandas y resultó ser que teníamos gustos muy parecidos. Bueno, tenía los mismos gustos que su hermano.

— Entonces, ¿vienes aquí a pasar el rato y tocar? —me preguntó con casualidad.

— Oh, no —negué riéndome—. Solamente lo hago en mi tiempo libre. Soy doctor.

No esperaba oír aquello.

— ¡Imposible! ¿De veras? —se reía asombrado.

— Técnicamente, ahora soy profesor de Anatomía —especifiqué.

— Luces muy joven —dijo uno de los tantos halagos que recibía.

— Estoy tan ocupado últimamente que no tengo tiempo para juntarme con Thomas y tocar algo —sonreí con nostalgia—. Hoy salí temprano del trabajo para que me mostrara las fotografías que le tomó a mi novia.

— Oh, él siempre toma fotografía a chicas —asintió él recordando aquello—. ¿Hace cuánto estás con tu novia?

— Seis meses oficialmente, pero salimos hace casi un año —conté distraído en las cuerdas de la guitarra. Hablar de Bella me ponía de buen ánimo, como si presumiera algo importante.

— Eso es bastante, ¿es algo serio? —me preguntó con interés.

— Sí —sonreí tontamente—. Es todo lo que he buscado siempre en una mujer. Es mi mejor amiga. No la dejaría ir por nada en el mundo.

— Debe sentirse genial —suspiró él apoyándose contra el sillón, con un ligero aire nostálgico.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté riéndome. ¿Es que él no tenía suerte con las chicas? Porque su aspecto parecía decir todo lo contrario.

Frunció los labios, deliberando si contarme algo o no. Cuando decidió que lo haría, se acercó un poco más a mí.

— Hay una chica que me tiene loco —susurró—. La conozco hace poco, en realidad, casi nada. Pero la he visto y desde entonces no paro de pensar en ella.

_Algo así me había pasado con Bella._

— Amor a primera vista —asentí yo.

— Pero está con un tipo —murmuró aquello con tristeza—. No sé si es algo serio o no. Ella dice que sí, pero…

— Todas dicen eso —me reí asintiendo.

— ¡Exacto!—Andrew concordó riéndose—. Mi hermano dice que no es una buena idea, pero realmente quisiera conocerla más.

— Bueno… deberías acercarte a ella para saber si lo que tiene con este tipo es algo serio o no —empecé a explicarle—. No digo que se la quites, pero si en verdad quieres algo con esta chica, lucha por ello.

Sentí que era un consejo completamente básico, uno que se le das a alguien que no conoces, pero solamente para echarle los ánimos arriba. Debería saber mejor de qué se trataba el asunto para darle un buen consejo, pero luchar por lo que uno desea no sonaba tan mal. En realidad, a cualquiera le caía pésimo cuando un desconocido te decía "No te metas en una relación ajena" porque para eso estaba su hermano mayor.

— Gracias —palmeó mi hombro amistosamente—. Vino aquí ayer. Creo que es su amiga, espero que venga pronto.

¿Ayer? ¿Thomas le había tomado fotografías a otra chica además de Bella?

La puerta de entrada se abrió y allí ingresaron Bella en compañía de Jane. Habían salido juntas del trabajo, al parecer.

Andrew se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba y rápidamente se acercó a mí, emocionado.

— ¡Esa es la chica! —susurró rápidamente.

Miré a ambas. ¿Me hablaba de Jane?

— ¿Cuál? ¿La rubia? —pregunté riéndome. ¿Podía ser que se había enloquecido por Jane?

— No, no. ¡La castaña! —contestó rápidamente.

Todo mi cuerpo se heló rápidamente.

_¡¿Hablaba de Bella?!_

**BPOV**

Cuando llegamos al departamento, mis ojos fueron repentinamente a Edward. Él me había avisado que estaría aquí. Seguidamente observé que se encontraba hablando con el hermano de Thomas, Andrew. ¿Se habrían llevado bien?

Jane saludó con cierta incomodidad a Andrew. Pero tenía que fingir amabilidad porque habían cambiado su habitación para que Andrew durmiera en la suya y él seguía apenado por eso.

Luego de saludar con la mano a Andrew, miré la ropa de Edward: casual.

— Bueno, al menos esta vez te quitaste el traje —le puse los ojos en blanco y me acerqué a él para sentarme en su regazo.

— ¿Tenías ganas de quitármelo? —murmuró bien bajito, pero lo suficiente para que Andrew escuchara.

Sus labios me atraparon y yo los acepté gustosa, acariciando su cuello.

Él quería ir más profundo, pero yo lo detuve. Andrew nos estaba mirando, perplejo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Andrew? —le pregunté un poco sonrojada por el beso.

— ¡N-nada! —Se reía él, con sorpresa—. Es que no tenía idea que ustedes dos estaban juntos…

— Sí, Andrew —le sonreía Edward con… ¿falsedad? —. Mi novia, la chica a la que amo, es ella. Bella.

Algo extraño había pasado entre ellos, porque Edward lucía algo tenso y Andrew bastante incómodo, como si hubiese metido la pata.

_Oh, ¿le habría contado lo que me había propuesto ayer?_

— Sí, me doy cuenta —asintió varias veces, rascándose el cuello y mirando hacia otro lado.

Sí, el ambiente estaba bastante tenso.

— ¿Vamos a casa? —Edward me dijo aquello no como una propuesta, sino como una orden.

— O-Oh, pero quería ver las fotos de Tho… —él tomó rápidamente mi mano para que nos levantáramos.

— Ah, te las muestro por teléfono. Thomas ya me las ha pasado —contestó él llevándome hacia la entrada.

Pasó al lado de Andrew y palmeó su hombro amistosamente.

— Cuídate, Andrew —dijo secamente.

Edward, literalmente me arrastraba afuera del departamento.

— A-Adiós, Jane —la saludé a ella rápidamente, sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

Ni siquiera pude oír a Jane despidiéndome. Estábamos afuera del departamento cuando él decidió hablar.

— Ese Andrew es un imbécil —negó varias veces mientras llamaba la puerta del ascensor.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —quise saber, interesada.

— Te puso los ojos encima —contestó de mala gana—. Se la pasó contándome de una nueva chica que le gustaba y le di consejos al respecto. Al final, resultaste ser tú.

_Oh, rayos. _

— Vaya, eso sí que debe haber sido incómodo —me reí un poco.

— Sí, como sea —le restó importancia—. Ya le he dejado en claro. Parece buen chico, no quiero odiar al hermano de Thomas. No creo que intente algo contigo.

— Puede intentar cualquier cosa y no servirá de nada —le dejé en claro abrazando su brazo—. Yo amo a mi profesor celoso.

Él suspiró pero también se reía de esto.

— Protejo lo que es mío —su mandíbula se había tensado mientras nos mirábamos dentro del ascensor.

— Mi trasero es tuyo. Y con eso ya es bastante —palmeé varias veces su hombro.

Y recibí su hermosa y melodiosa risa.

**.**

Cuando los horarios de Edward dejaron de coincidir con los míos y no pudo llevarme todos los días al trabajo, me di cuenta que tomar el metro era una verdadera porquería si yo todavía contaba con el _Fiat_.

Ya lo había retirado del mecánico hacía tiempo, pero estaba guardado en la cochera de nuestro departamento. Aunque esa preciosura estuviera como nueva, no estaba habilitada a manejarla hasta renovar mi licencia de conducir.

Thomas se ofreció a ayudarme a pasar el examen ahora que Edward estaba ocupado prácticamente todas las mañanas y las tardes dando clases.

— Primero tienes que rendir el examen escrito—explicaba Thomas—. ¿Ya has conseguido el manual?

— No — me mordí el labio recordando que había olvidado ir a comprarlo después del trabajo. Estábamos tan ocupados con las lecciones para conducir que había olvidado la parte teórica.

**(4)** Un pequeño libro cayó sobre la mesa en donde me encontraba sentada. Andrew lo había dejado caer a propósito para que lo leyera.

Era el manual que debía comprar. ¿Por qué lo tenía?

— Ya lo he estudiado —me avisó y se dio la vuelta para encerrarse en su dormitorio.

Miré a Thomas buscando una respuesta para lo que acababa de pasar.

— Él también va a tomar la prueba. No es muy seguro que ande en patineta por las calles —hizo un mohín—. Lo compró esta mañana, creo.

— ¿Y ya lo terminó? —me impresioné.

— Aunque no lo creas, es el más listo de mi familia —me contó a modo de secreto.

Para cuando había terminado de estudiar el manual, había aprobado mi examen teórico; ahora únicamente me faltaba la última prueba que tomaría con un supervisor en mi _Fiat_.

Lo que no esperaba era que Andrew tomara la prueba al mismo tiempo que yo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté sonando bastante grosera para mi gusto.

— Te regalé mi manual, préstame tu auto —se limitó a contestar divertido.

— ¿Q-Qué…? —Me dejó con la palabra en la boca—. Si lo chocas, te mato.

— ¿No fuiste tú la que chocó el auto en un principio? ¿Y también el de tu novio? —se hizo el tonto al preguntar con curiosidad.

Fulminé de una mirada a Thomas. ¿Por qué le había contado aquello?

Él simplemente se excusaba alzando sus manos con una expresión de "Él-me-preguntó".

**.**

Nos había ido bastante bien en el examen práctico, por lo que Thomas aceptó invitarnos a tomar algo. Yo acepté porque me encontraba feliz de haber recuperado mi licencia.

Él se excusó durante unos segundos y me quedé sentada sola frente a Andrew. Me incomodé un poco recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente entre Edward y él.

— Nunca me contaste que tu novio era amigo de Thomas —inició la conversación y encontró la forma de incomodarme aún más.

— ¿Por qué debería? —bufé.

— Creí que éramos amigos —respondió.

— No somos amigos —fruncí el ceño.

— ¿No? —se sorprendió—. ¿Y qué debo hacer para serlo?

— Dejar de comportarte como si intentaras flirtearme —dije de mala gana.

— No estoy intentando flirtearte —fue su turno para mostrarse indignado.

— Si lo haces —repetí.

— No, Bella, claro que no —lo dijo como si fuese obvio—. Tienes novio, he comprendido eso. ¿Por qué piensas que intento flirtearte aún así?

— Porque lo haces —dije.

— Sí, tienes razón—encogió sus hombros riéndose.

Que estúpido era.

— Mejor no te metas con Edward, te patearía el trasero —le advertí.

— No es con Edward con quien deseo meterme, precisamente —entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

— Yo soy de Edward —refuté.

— ¿Eres de él? —se rió—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una propiedad?

— Oh, qué bajeza. Ahora pretendes ser completamente moral —me molesté.

— Yo nunca trataría a una chica como a una propiedad —me aseguró—. Ella es libre de hablar con quien desee.

— ¿En serio? —alcé una ceja.

— Nah, estoy mintiendo —volvió a reírse, negándolo.

Bueno, su sarcasmo era algo gracioso.

— En serio, Andrew. No digo esto solamente porque Edward te patearía el trasero, sino porque pierdes tu tiempo ya que no me interesas —sentencié.

Él me miró con asombro.

— Lamento haber sido tan ruda, pero es la verdad —encogí mis hombros.

— No eres la primera chica que me dice "No me interesas" en la cara —destacó.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté.

— No, estoy mintiendo —negó rápidamente—. Eres la primera. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Qué cruel eres!

— No luces como el tipo de chico que tiene problemas en conseguir mujeres —fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Me estás llamando "apuesto"? —sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Ves? —chasqueé la lengua, frustrándome—. No puedo hablar contigo porque malinterpretas cualquier cumplido como un "Oh, sí, quiero salir contigo". No, diablos, no quiero nada contigo.

— Estaba bromeando —se reía él rascándose el cuello—. Realmente no necesito que una chica que me diga que soy apuesto para sentirme bien conmigo mismo.

— Te felicito —dije.

— Pero es cierto, no tengo problemas normalmente. Por eso me frustra que seas así —contó a modo de secreto—. Y cuando algo me frustra, me fascina. Y cuando algo me fascina, lo quiero. Y cuando es de otra persona, lo tomo.

No me gustó para nada lo que acababa de oír. Se lo hice saber con una mueca indiferenciada.

— Nah, estaba exagerando —volvió a rascarse el cuello, bromeando.

Procesar cómo era su forma de ser me hizo doler la cabeza. No pude hacer nada más que reírme.

— Eres raro —le dije.

— Y estoy orgulloso de eso —acomodó sus gafas con una bonita sonrisa.

— Si eres tan listo como para hacer tantas bromas seguidas y fingir que manejas una conversación, no le des dolores de cabeza a tu hermano —le reprendí.

— Es mi única forma de interactuar con él. Me gusta molestarlo porque así siento que soy importante para él como para tomarse el tiempo en reprenderme —comentó.

— ¿Por qué tienes que molestarlo? Eso suena estúpido —fruncí el ceño.

— Teóricamente suena estúpido. Pero prácticamente es eficiente —dijo—. Thomas se aísla demasiado de la familia. Si no le estoy molestando, se pierde.

Oh.

Me puse a pensar que en eso llevaba razón. Thomas no hablaba mucho de su familia y esa era su forma de interactuar con él. Sonaba tonto, pero tal y como él decía, era eficiente.

— La otra vez te vi de traje. ¿Trabajas? —era un planteo curioso.

— Sí, me gradué este año —le respondí—. Soy correctora en una editorial, graduada en _NYU_.

— Impresionante —silbó—. Yo estaba en mi tercer año de ciencias económicas. Pero prefiero el cine.

— Suena peligroso —fruncí el ceño.

— Lo sé y por eso es bueno —encogió sus hombros— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo a riesgo de hacerte sentir incómoda? —entrecerró los ojos, evaluándome.

— Ya me estás haciendo sentir incómoda con ese planteo. Dispara —suspiré.

— ¿Salías con mi hermano? —sonaba curioso.

— ¡No! —Negué. Eso era absurdo—. Él es…

Y entonces, recordé que su familia no sabía de su condición sexual.

—… Él no es mi tipo —encogí mis hombros.

— ¿Cuál es tu tipo? —le interesó saber.

— Edward es mi tipo —le dejé en claro, para que dejara de insistir.

— ¿Y cómo es Edward? —preguntó.

— Es maduro, responsable, divertido, honesto… —comencé a describirlo y sentí la necesidad de aplastar sus esperanzas de una vez por todas—… y es muy bueno en la cama.

— Puedo ser bueno en eso también —asintió frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Andrew! —golpeé su mano a modo de reprimenda.

— ¿Qué? —se reía—. Mira, yo también soy un buen chico. No soy tan estúpido y tan grosero como quizás crees que soy.

— Sí, eres bueno —asentí dándole la razón—. Pero para otra chica. No para mí. Ya tengo a alguien en mi vida. ¿Cómo te lo hago entender?

Él frunció los labios. ¿Se había dado por vencido?

— No quiero sonar maleducado, perdón —encogió sus hombros—. Es que… me caes muy bien, en serio.

Suspiré.

— Si te portas bien, me caerás bien también, Andrew —le aseguré ladeando una sonrisa honesta.

— Es que me frustra —se despeinó, ansioso.

— ¿Eres de esos niños que se fascina por un juguete y lo quiere de una? —me burlé.

— No, soy de esos que quiere algo y lucha por conseguirlo —aseguró con honestidad.

Me quedé muda.

**EPOV**

Había terminado de dar clases cuando recibí una llamada de Thomas.

Bella ya me había enviado un _WhatsApp_ dándome la buena noticia de que había aprobado el examen práctico y por fin renovaría su licencia, por eso me pareció extraño que él me llamara.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tom? —atendí.

— ¿Ya has terminado de dictar clases? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— Sí, ¿por qué? —me pareció extraño que me preguntara aquello.

— Bueno, estoy con Bella y mi hermano en un bar y…

— ¿Y qué? —pregunté preocupado. No me agradaba saber que Bella y Andrew estaban juntos, pero si él debía tomar el examen no podía hacer mucho.

— Si yo fuera tú, vendría aquí —lo puso como una opción que debía considerar—. Mi hermano está tratando de ligar a Bella.

Muy en el fondo sabía que esto era posible. Eso solamente me dejaba en claro que el hermano de Thomas no era un muchacho encandilado por la belleza de Bella, sino un imbécil que no respetaría nuestra relación por más que su hermano le advirtiera. No me quedaba otra opción más que dejárselo en claro personalmente.

— Okay, dame la dirección de lugar —suspiré masajeándome la sien.

El lugar se encontraba bastante cerca, así que llegué en, prácticamente, cinco minutos.

Desde lejos podía observar a ese imbécil hablando con Bella. Para mi alivio, Bella se mostraba ligeramente reticente a lo que sea que le estaba diciendo.

— ¡Edward! —saludó Thomas fingiendo que no esperaba encontrarme aquí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella rápidamente se vio la vuelta para mirarme. Sonreía con sorpresa. Andrew me miraba incómodo. No se le pasó por alto que estuviese usando un traje ahora.

— Quería felicitar a mi chica —sonreí despreocupado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Tienes que sentirte orgulloso de mí —Bella dijo infantilmente.

— Lo estoy. Felicidades, nena —dije y sin importar que Thomas y Andrew se encontraran mirándonos, me acerqué a besar sus dulces labios.

Por supuesto, a Thomas no le molestó.

— Es buena noticia, deberíamos ir al apartamento, ¿no creen? —propuso mi amigo.

A Bella le pareció una buena idea y uno no podía competir contra tres.

— Adelántate un rato —susurré dulcemente al oído de Bella, indicándole que se marchara al lado de Thomas durante unos segundos.

— Está bien —contestó ella algo desorientada por mi propuesta, pero no se preguntó por qué sería.

Andrew iba a pasar a mi lado pero le frené tirando de la solapa de su camiseta.

— Espera un segundo —dije tranquilamente, acercándolo hacia mí—. Tú y yo vamos a hablar un rato.

Él no esperaba que yo fuese tan directo. Por alguna razón, parecía sentirse algo intimidado.

— No daré muchas vueltas porque parece que las palabras no sirven mucho contigo —observé fijamente a sus ojos—. Creí que el simple hecho de verme besando a mi novia te dejó en claro que no harías tu jugada conmigo. Pero, aparentemente, eres más estúpido de lo que pensé.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo.

— No me interesa —le corté rápidamente—. No se trata de lo que quieras decir, es acerca de lo que yo tenga que decirte para dejarte en claro ciertas cosas.

Me acerqué un poco más a él y le hablé con voz filosa.

— Primero, esa chica hermosa que ves allí, está fuera de tu liga. Segundo, ¿por qué ella está fuera de tu liga? Porque puedo verte y adivinar qué es lo que estás pensando. Crees que tenemos una relación perfecta y aburrida; que eres más estrafalario de lo que aparentas y que ésa será tu arma para atacar, pero solamente te pones en vergüenza al siquiera pensar en la idea de meterte entre nosotros.

Él tragó saliva.

— Tú no tienes idea lo que ella y yo hemos pasado; no entraré en detalles porque eso únicamente te lastimaría más. Pero déjame asegurarte que pierdes el tiempo al pensar que tú, un niño que todavía no tiene idea lo que quiere en su vida, va a lograr interferir en nuestra relación.

Estaba siendo cruel, lo sabía, pero debía ser honesto.

— Y tercero, ¿sabes por qué Bella jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú? —pregunté—. Porque eres malo. Eres una persona muy egoísta al intentar flirtear con una chica que te ha dejado en claro que no quiere nada contigo y aún así tú decides insistir. Quizás yo mismo te haya dicho que insistas, pero créeme, en este caso, no te servirá de nada.

Me alejé un poco más de él.

— Así que espero que te quede claro porque no me importa que seas el hermano de mi amigo. Porque puedo, te patearé el trasero, te tiraré al piso, golpearé tus costillas, tu abdomen y tu mandíbula para que cierres esa boca tuya, si es que descubro que sigues insistiendo en entrometerte, ¿me has entendido?

No estaba preparado para oír semejante amenaza, pero ya tenía experiencia en esto. Simplemente le dejaba en claro cuán dispuesto estaba a pelear por ella y a darle la paliza de su vida si volvía a pensar en Bella de esa forma. No era agraciado físicamente, así que la advertencia física era su punto débil.

Asintió una sola vez.

— Así que ahora fingiremos no haber tenido esta conversación nunca. No voy a aceptar tus disculpas porque no me interesa, pero has sido irrespetuoso con ella. Así que te le acercaras y le pedirás disculpas por tu pésimo comportamiento. No me vuelves a dirigir la palabra a menos que sea necesario y si quieres que tu estancia en Nueva York sea agradable, hazme caso. De lo contrario, no me quieres conocer molesto, ¿o sí?

Él no contestó.

— ¿O sí? —alcé una ceja, sonando más amenazador.

— No, no —negó rápidamente.

— Bien —asentí una sola vez y palmeé dos veces su mejilla, a modo de entendimiento.

Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a Bella, enredando mi brazo en su cintura.

— ¿Todo en orden? —me preguntó de buen ánimo.

— Claro —sonreí—. Si Andrew te vuelve a molestar, me avisas, ¿bien?

Ella se rió negando una y otra vez.

— Está bien.

**.**

— ¡Sí!

Exclamé de placer cuando mi cuerpo entero se vio sacudido por un buen orgasmo al sentir los tiernos y cálidos labios de Bella envueltos en mi polla.

Después de venirme por completo, se alejó de mi cintura y se relamió los labios. Luego, se los secó con la manga de su suéter.

— Ese suéter va a oler sucio —me reí negando una y otra vez. Ella se sentó de nuevo en el asiento del piloto.

— No si quitamos el olor con tabaco —sonrió tomando una caja de cigarrillos que llevaba guardada.

Primero encendió el mío y me lo entregó. Luego el suyo y lo comenzó a fumar.

— ¿Sabes que está mal que hagamos esto, no? —pregunté pensativo, después de exhalar el humor.

— No fumamos todo el tiempo —ella me frunció el ceño.

— No, pararnos a pocas calles para que me practiques sexo oral —reí.

— Es mi forma de demostrarte lo feliz que estoy de tener a mi _bebé_ de nuevo —ella sonrió infantilmente, refiriéndose al _Fiat_ en el que nos encontrábamos ahora.

— Pues, sí. No hemos chocado a nadie —Honestamente, esperaba algo así.

— Eso es porque soy brillante, Edward —me puso los ojos en blanco, bromeando.

— Sí, pero creo que deberíamos estacionarnos cerca del apartamento; alguien podría darse cuenta de lo que hacemos —miré hacia ambos lados y hacia atrás.

— Nadie nos debe haber visto —ella encogía sus hombros, realmente negando esta posibilidad.

Un auto disminuyó la velocidad cuando estuvo a nuestro lado. Tocó tres veces la bocina.

Eran Mark y Melissa.

— Se juega en la cama, no en el auto, par de sucios —nos reprendió Mark mientras Melissa estallaba en risitas.

El auto de Mark se estacionó frente a nosotros y pude ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Bella.

— Okay, okay. Vamos —dijo tirando el cigarrillo por la ventanilla.

Estacionó el _Fiat_ con tanta precisión que me vi asombrado por la evolución en su técnica. Bueno, eso me regalaba más seguridad a la hora de dejarla conducir sola.

— Me siento pésima entrando a una fiesta de cumpleaños sin un regalo —murmuró en cuanto salimos tomados de la mano—. ¿Seguro que no ha sido una broma?

— Me dejó muy en claro que no deseaba regalos y que si traíamos uno, no nos dejaría entrar para no hacer sentir mal al resto —expliqué.

— ¿Qué tendrá con los regalos? —me preguntó Bella con curiosidad mientras ingresábamos al departamento con el juego de llaves que ella poseía.

— No lo sé. Se lo preguntaría a alguien que tiene una manía similar con los regalos —entrecerré los ojos, mirándola con malicia.

— Creo que fue porque en mi cumpleaños número siete mi mamá hizo un gran escándalo con los regalos. No me gustan las exageraciones —me contaba con una mueca disgustada.

Tocamos la puerta por educación y Thomas nos atendió.

— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! —ambos le saludamos con buen humor y nos respondió con una sonrisa simpática.

— ¡Hey, gracias muchachos! —dijo después de que me diera un abrazo amistoso y uno mucho más afectivo a Bella mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la sien—. Pasen, ya llegaron varios.

**(5)** La fiesta se realizó entre el living y la cocina, con música de los _Beatles_ de fondo. Entre la gente de la fiesta, no había alguien a quien no conociéramos. Thomas juraba que nosotros éramos sus verdaderos amigos y que no deseaba hacer una gran fiesta, simplemente una juntada. Jane, Alice, Jasper, Mark, Melissa y Josh ya estaban allí. Sin contar a Andrew…

— Hola, ¿qué tal el viaje? —preguntó Melissa moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Bella le pidió discretamente que se callara, ahora que Josh quería saber inmediatamente de qué broma se estaba perdiendo.

Estábamos en un rincón aprovechando que Thomas estaba hablando por teléfono.

— ¿Alguien sabe algo de Sam? —preguntó Alice, sintiendo algo de tristeza por no contar con su presencia en la fiesta de Thomas.

Muchos ojos fueron directamente hacia Bella. Ella era la única que hablaba con él.

— No fue fácil para él todo lo que sucedió, pero luce bastante bien —Bella aseguró con confianza—. Hablo con él todos los días, pero no hablamos de Thomas. Intenta olvidarlo de a poco.

— Eso es bueno —Jasper comentó, dándose cuenta que las cosas entre él y Thomas serían muy difíciles de arreglar.

Yo me preguntaba si le habría saludado por la fecha. Algo me decía que sí.

— Quería saber cómo estaba —Melissa encogió sus hombros—. El muchacho que está pintando nuestro apartamento se llama igual que él.

— Sí, Sam es bastante buena onda —Mark coincidió con su novia en el momento justo en que Thomas se nos acercó.

Nos miró incrédulo a todos, creyendo que estábamos hablando de _ese_ Sam.

— N-No estábamos hablando de… —Bella se quiso disculpar.

— ¡Nah! —Thomas chasqueó la lengua—. Pueden hablar de él, es su amigo, no hay problema. Gracias a Dios no lo invité hoy. En cualquier momento tendré que aceptar su llamada de disculpas. Como si en verdad la quisiera.

Bufó y se retiró a buscar algo en la cocina. Todos nos miramos en silencio.

— ¿Soy yo o está algo paranoico con eso de recibir una llamada de disculpas? —Bella preguntó al resto—. Porque no la va a recibir, supongo.

— Sí, esta algo paranoico —Jane nos contó a modo de secreto—. Más que nada, se burla de ello.

Según lo que Bella me contaba, ellos no hablaban de Thomas. Ni de una llamada de disculpas. ¿Sería posible que muy en el fondo, Sam terminara por influir a Thomas?

Pero la más esperada de la noche era Rosalie. Ella no era especialmente amiga de Thomas, pero sí lo suficiente como para invitarla. Por supuesto, Emmett no había venido, así que aprovechamos la ocasión para volver a hablar con ella y para que conociera a los nuevos muchachos.

Rose se mostró muy amistosa, sobre todo con Bella, y eso le tomó a ella por sorpresa. Parecía como si nada malo le ocurriese.

El problema era plantearle el tema, si es que deseaba hablar de él…

— ¿Me trajeron para hablar del tema, verdad? —Rosalie dedujo después de un rato, sintiendo que era obvia la razón por la que todos hablábamos con ella.

— ¡No, no, no! —negamos todos al mismo tiempo.

— No tienes que hablar al respecto. Hagamos de cuenta que Emmett no existe —Alice propuso alzando su gaseosa.

Todos hicimos lo mismo para mostrarle que también la apoyábamos. Quizás el tema era muy delicado para ella porque se mostró aliviada de que tuviéramos en cuenta el no introducir el tema. Me sentí mal por ella.

Estaba sirviéndome una rebanada de pizza cuando Josh se me acercó.

— ¿Quién es la rubia que acaba de llegar? —estaba emocionado.

Le miré por varios segundos, tratando de deducir qué era lo que buscaba con esa pregunta. Cuando obtuve la respuesta, sentí un amargo sabor en la garganta.

— Si te acuestas con mi hermana, te patearé en las pelotas —le dejé en claro brevemente, sin alzar la voz.

— O-Oh, ¿es tu hermana? —se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba difícil.

— ¿No te sentías atraído por Jane? —Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño—. En la cabaña no podías separarte de ella ni un segundo.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó él, demostrando que estaba muy ebrio esa noche.

— La otra rubia —señalé ladeando la cabeza discretamente.

Jane se encontraba charlando entre risas con Bella.

— Oh… sí, la recuerdo—La miró mejor—. Es linda. Pero me cae mejor tu hermana —hizo un ligero puchero.

Era su hermano mayor, pero ella ya era bastante grande para cuidarse sola de perros salvajes como Josh. Además, dudaba de que fuese a prestarle atención.

Seguramente Rose "le caía mejor" porque era más agraciada físicamente que Jane.

_Josh, siempre tan superficial…_

— Bueno, ve —levanté la mano dándole la iniciativa para que hiciera lo que quisiera hacer. Contaba con que Rose lo rechace inmediatamente.

Bella se acercó a mí y yo le sonreí. Se veía bonita con el largo cabello suelto.

— Curiosamente, Andrew no me ha estado molestando—comentó divertida—. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que se comportara?

El muchacho tampoco me había hablado más que para saludarme educadamente. Era satisfactorio saber que había dejado de insistir con Bella.

— Cosas que un hombre debe hacer por su chica —le guiñé el ojo y acerqué su cintura a mi cuerpo y besé su frente mientras ella soltaba una pequeña risita.

**(6)** Después de un rato, Bella se separó de mí para hablar con las chicas mientras yo conversaba con Mark, Thomas y Jasper. Mi hermano nos contaba de manera optimista que él y Alice estaban intentando todo el asunto de tener un bebé pronto, así que no debíamos sorprendernos si ella se encontrara embarazada ahora mismo. No querían comentarle al resto todavía porque la noticia opacaría la fiesta de Thomas.

Pero todos fuimos conscientes del intento de coqueteo de Josh hacia Rosalie. ¿Le molestaría a Emmett?

Andrew apareció después de un rato en nuestro círculo.

— Hey, Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo a solas? —me preguntó rascándose el cuello y acomodándose las gafas que portaba.

El resto de los muchachos me miraron expectantes. Ya les había puesto al tanto de sus intentos de flirteo hacia Bella.

— Claro —acepté sin problemas.

No nos separamos de donde estaba.

— Mira, quería pedirte disculpas personalmente por todo lo que ha sucedido. Creo que hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo. Me caes bien y… respetaré a Bella como tu novia —dejó en claro.

Después de todo, no era tan tonto el muchacho.

— Qué bueno que tengas eso en claro, Andrew —asentí una sola vez.

— Lo sé, prometo comportarme —sonrió amistosamente—. A modo de disculpa, he preparado este pan de banana para todos. Thomas me contó que eres un gran fanático del chocolate, ¿quieres un poco?

Andrew me estaba mostrando una bandeja con pan de banana que parecía recién horneado. En realidad, se lo ofreció a todos.

— De acuerdo —hice las paces.

**BPOV**

Alice me llevó a rastras hacia el baño y cerró la puerta con prisa.

— Cielos, Al. ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté entre susurros. Ella solamente hacía esto cuando deseaba contarme un secreto.

Tenía la expresión aniñada, llena de emociones que parecían ser muy agradables.

— Creo que estoy embarazada —tomó mis manos y lo soltó.

La miré perpleja.

— No se lo digas a nadie. No está confirmado aún —me interrumpió antes de que yo le respondiera.

— ¿Ya? —fue lo único que pude preguntar, emocionada, viendo su vientre todavía plano.

— Bueno, técnicamente todavía no lo sé. No me he hecho una prueba, pero esta mañana he tenido mareos. Y he comido una hamburguesa con doble queso. ¡Con_ doble queso_, Bella! —insistía ella con éxtasis.

— Oh, Dios —me agité, sonriendo feliz.

— Sabes cómo detesto comer ese tipo de cosas por miedo a aumentar de peso… ¡Pero esta vez no me importó! —pegaba pequeños saltitos, conteniendo la emoción del momento.

— Okay, okay, tranquila —le pedí tomando sus hombros para mirarla fijamente—. ¿Estás completamente segura?

— Completamente —aseguró—. Tengo una intuición. Sabes que las mujeres somos buenas en esto de las intuiciones.

_Así decían._

— Necesito ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo ahora —me pidió, repentinamente alarmada cuando la opción cruzó por su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿No crees que deberías ir a un ginecólogo primero? Podemos pedirle a Edward que te recomiende uno y…

— No lo sé, estoy muy ansiosa. Necesito confirmarlo ahora —decía con la misma emoción con la que alguien asegura necesitar ir al urgente baño.

Antes de responderle que era imprudente hacerlo ahora, en medio de la fiesta de Thomas, Jane entró al baño con prisa y cerró la puerta con frustración, bufando.

Ella no esperaba encontrarnos aquí. Se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —nos preguntó con sorpresa. Pero el enfado no se había ido de su expresión.

— Nada —refutó Alice frunciendo los labios. Tal vez no quería contárselo a nadie todavía—. Solamente estábamos hablando. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Jane evaluó cómo contarnos lo que le estaba pasando. Suspiró largamente.

— Nada —terminó por decir.

Alice y yo nos miramos, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo vilmente.

— Es ese estúpido de Josh —gruñó al rato.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Te ha tocado? ¿Dónde? —me apresuré a preguntarle, preocupada.

— Nada, en ningún lado —aclaró ella molesta por ese detalle en su personalidad—. Es que está flirteando con Rosalie.

No comprendimos el motivo de su rabieta.

— ¿Y…? —Alice quiso que continuara.

— Que se la pasó presumiéndome en la cabaña, me puso una mano encima de los pechos y me atosigó como nunca pidiéndome mi número telefónico, preguntándome si tenía novio, diciendo que era la chica más linda que había conocido… y ahora como si nada, le dice lo mismo a otra mujer.

A mí no me parecía una conducta apropiada, pero… ¿qué podías esperar de un muchacho que, literalmente, tomaba decisiones basadas en el pulso de su polla?

— Jane… los hombres son así —Alice quiso explicarle delicadamente—. Que Edward, Jasper y Mark no sean así, no significa que todos los hombres sean como ellos.

Pero yo estaba intrigada en otro aspecto.

— ¿Por qué te importa lo que Josh haga? —dije con diversión. ¿Podría ser que le había picado la atracción al enano?

Ella, repentinamente, se ruborizó.

— ¡Ay, Bella! —exclamó molesta—. ¡No es eso! No me interesa lo que ese cerdo egoísta haga. Pero me molesta que me falte el respeto de esa forma. Yo no soy ese tipo de chica.

— Tiene razón —coincidió Alice—. Al menos hubiese tenido la delicadeza de hacerlo con otra chica que no sea del grupo.

— ¿Ves? —Jane señalaba el punto de Alice para justificarse conmigo—. Ese tonto no me gusta.

— Yo no he preguntado si te gustaba, Jane —reprimí una risa.

Eso le molestó aún más, pero el sonrojo era evidente en su rostro. Aunque podía ser por diversos motivos, como estar molesta o indignada. Todo era posible cuando tenía la piel muy blanca y rosada.

Cuando Jane abrió la puerta del baño, se cruzó directamente con Josh que caminaba por el pasillo.

**(7)** Sus miradas se cruzaron y éste se echó a reír al saludarla.

— ¡Hey! ¡Bonito sostén! —halagó lascivamente con torpeza al sostén blanco que se notaba debajo de la blusa transparente que Jane llevaba en estos momentos.

Por la forma en que lo había dicho, me hizo pensar que estaba ebrio. Pero, ¿cómo? Thomas no había comprado alcohol y había sido una de las quejas de la noche.

Jane hizo algo que no esperábamos, o al menos no tan pronto: le propinó una cachetada.

Josh la miró estupefacto, ligeramente desorientado.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —Escupió de mala gana con una actitud prepotente que desconocíamos en ella hasta ese momento—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para presumirme a mí y a otras chicas?

Él seguía parpadeando, sin comprender. Realmente estaba ebrio.

— P-Pero…

— ¡Nada! —gruñó—. Yo no soy el tipo de chicas con las que te acuestas. ¡Eres tonto, torpe y… enano!

Intentó buscar insultos que le ofendieran y encontró el mejor disponible. Alice y yo reprimimos varias risotadas por lo cruel que había sonado.

Ella se marchó indignada y Josh le miró irse con asombro. Parecía que no había captado del todo lo que había pasado.

Pero entonces, se echó a reír sorprendido.

— Necesito follármela —prometió como si fuese un nuevo objetivo a alcanzar mientras la perseguía hacia donde se había ido.

— Oh, hombre… —Alice negaba una y otra vez. Yo no podía evitar reírme. Jamás imaginaría a esos dos juntos, pero ahora parecían como ideales por sus personalidades contrapuestas.

Thomas se acercó a nosotras con una expresión divertida y se detuvo para hablarnos un rato.

— ¿Qué tal la fiesta, cumpleañero? —le preguntó Alice sonriendo.

— ¡Una mierda! —se reía él con diversión y le miramos sorprendidas—. No puedo follarme a nadie, está lleno de muchachas y heterosexuales. Es una completa miseria.

¿Oh…?

— Pero me alegra tanto que vinieran, en serio —nos aseguró frunciendo el ceño y acariciando nuestros hombros.

_¿Estaba… ebrio?_

— En serio, son las muchachas más lindas que he visto en mi vida —miró a Alice—. Tú con tu pequeña nariz —me miró a mí—. Y tú con ese cabello de calabaza. Es decir, si no fuera _tan_ homosexual ya habríamos hecho un trío. Se los juro.

_¿Ah?_

— ¿Thomas, te sientes bien? —Alice le preguntó confundida. No lucía tan ebrio, más bien lucía despreocupado. Pero él jamás diría eso.

— ¡Sí! —Frunció el ceño y alzó una décima de voz—. Estoy bien, estoy fantástico. Aunque no recibí ningún mensaje de Sam, ¿saben?

_¿Por qué mencionaba aquello?_

— Creí que ese cretino se dignaría a pedirme disculpas por lo que hizo. Es decir, fue amable y toda la cosa. Pero es un imbécil. Aunque si lo pienso bien es la única persona a la que realmente le importaba mi forma de ser —explicaba brevemente mostrándonos su _I-phone_ en su mano—. ¡Pero al carajo! Es un fracasado y no quiero saber absolutamente nada de él… pero… _hey_…

Nos aclaró lentamente alzando su dedo índice.

—… Si desean hablar con él, no tengo problema alguno. ¡Ninguno! —extendía sus brazos abiertamente.

Alice y yo nos miramos durante varios segundos. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría a Thomas? ¿Realmente estaba ebrio? Por un lado, destaqué el hecho de que hablara de Sam admitiendo que había impactado en su vida la declaración de amor de éste. Pero era lo suficientemente orgulloso para pretender ignorarlo.

Él se marchó hacia otra dirección alegando que estaba sonando una buena canción de fondo. No me di cuenta hasta entonces que el formato de canciones _indies_ había cambiado a otro más _disco_.

— Okay, eso fue raro —admitió Alice.

— Vamos a la mesa —le propuse restándole importancia, pensando que estaba ebrio.

Alice se fue a otro rincón del living a hablar con Jasper. Yo me senté en la mesa donde se encontraba Edward, Mark y Melissa. Rosalie se había ido al baño, creo.

**(8) **Cuando me senté al lado de Edward, todos se estaban matando de risa por algún chiste, quizás.

— ¡Hey! —Edward me saludó alegremente, frunciéndome el ceño—. ¿Dónde estabas? Creí que te habías ido a la luna o algo así.

_¿Ah?_

— N-No… —dudé entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Te fuiste al sol? —me preguntó fijando sus ojos en mí y advirtiéndome con el dedo índice, como si esto fuese malo.

— Eh… ¿no? —contesté, sin comprender—. Estaba en el baño hablando con Alice.

— ¿La del _país de las maravillas_? —se reía torpemente.

_¿Estaba ebrio también?_

— En fin —sacudí mi cabeza—. Me contó algo sobre su posible embarazo. No tienes que contarle a nadie, por supuesto. Así que necesitaría que le recomiendes algún ginecólogo para…

A la mitad del relato, me di cuenta que no me estaba prestando mucha atención. Es decir, sus ojos me miraban fijamente con una sonrisa boba.

— Me gustan cómo se mueven tus labios —arrastró torpemente las palabras, llevando su dedo índice a la comisura de mis labios.

Me sonrojé.

— G-Gracias —le devolví la sonrisa.

— Escúchame —me pidió atención, algo adormecido—. Si quieres usar el vibrador amarillo, te entiendo completamente. Pero quiero que sepas que mi polla es mucho más efectiva que un pedazo de goma. Solamente para que lo tengas en cuenta. Los vibradores son mejores que tus dedos, pero yo te puedo dar más amor que el canal 510, ¿bien? ¿Sí? ¿Okay?

Parpadeé completamente perpleja.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? —me limité a preguntar.

— No… no… —me reprendió haciéndome callar—. Las niñas buenas no dicen malas palabras. Te estoy explicando algo sumamente complejo. ¿Me escuchas?

— Edward, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunté tratando de descubrir si su aliento olía a alcohol. No.

— ¿Tú estás bien? —me preguntó—. Viniste con suéter y shorts. ¿No tienes frío?

Me estaba mirando las piernas alejando su rostro varias veces, como si le fallara la vista.

— Okay, definitivamente algo te sucede —me reí.

Miré al resto. También se mataban de risa por algún motivo.

— Hey, ¿es verdad que si probamos el cabello de Bella… sabrá a calabaza? —preguntaba Thomas lentamente y todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Yo no le veía nada de gracioso a eso.

— Okay, okay, okay —Melissa pidió que todos permanecieran en silencio para que hablara—. Siendo honesta, si yo fuera hombre, me follaría a Bella.

Le miré con asombro. Proviniendo de Melissa, no sorprendía tanto. Todos se rieron.

— Y también me follaría a Mark —le dijo a su novio riéndose lentamente.

— Si tuvieras polla, dejaría que me folles —le contestaba Mark frunciéndole el ceño.

Todos, incluso Edward, se reventaron de la risa.

— Pero también me follaría a Thomas —agregó Melissa mirándolo—. ¿Me follarías si fuese hombre?

Thomas, sonriendo tontamente, dudó unos segundos.

— Seh —terminó por decir y ella aplaudió, exclamando feliz.

A mi lado, Edward tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y se lo llevaba a la nariz para olerlo y después para morderlo.

— ¡Edward! —me quejé, confundida por su actitud.

— No, no sabe a calabaza. Sabe a fresa —avisó y se mató de risa.

Me levanté de la silla separándolo suavemente de mi cuerpo para preguntarle a Jasper o a Rosalie qué era lo que ocurría.

Alice estaba con Jasper en un rincón y éste lucía asustado.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó alarmado, mirando al techo—. ¿No oyes eso? ¿Q-Qué es ese sonido? —se mostraba asustado, hablándole a Alice.

Alice me miraba como si esto fuese completamente extraño.

Y entonces, me topé con Andrew, quien lucía completamente normal.

— ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? —pregunté.

— ¿Con qué? —él frunció el ceño, lúcido.

— ¿Cómo que con qué, Andrew? Míralos a todos. Actúan como si estuviesen ebrios —expliqué, preocupada.

— Oh, no. No están ebrios —me aseguró con confianza.

— ¿Entonces? —pedí saber.

Muy en el fondo, él me miraba con complicidad. Él sabía lo que había pasado.

— Andrew, dime. ¿Qué ha sucedido? —gruñí.

— Nada, no ha pasado nada grave —le restaba importancia—. Únicamente comieron un poco de mi pan de banana y tenía un poco de _cannabis__******_, nada realmente.

Le miré atónita.

— ¡¿_Cannabis_?! —grité.

* * *

***Arctic**: Se refiere a la banda _Arctic Monkeys_.

****Cannabis**: Marihuana.

* * *

**Gracias enormes por los rr, gracias, gracias, gracias! Recuerden unirse al grupo del face en mi perfil, el twitter: /mmfanfiction y ahora tenemos tumblr: .com.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia u opinión es bienvenida en un rr :)**


	10. Porfías y pulgas

**The Hopscotch's Seventh Floor**

**#TH7F**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer. Me adjudico la historia y un par de personajes.**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**PLAYLIST:**

**(1) Slightly Stoopid – 2 AM.**

**(2) Night on Bald – Mussorgsky.**

**(3) What I got – Torpedo Trickser.**

**(4) Kram – Good Love.**

**(5) Explosions in the sky – Human Qualities.**

**(6) I will wait for you – Connie Francis.**

**(7) Can't stop – Red hot chilli peppers.**

* * *

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

**(1) **Arrastrar a Edward en la calle era una misión sumamente difícil.

— ¿Por qué nos vamos de la fiesta? —me preguntaba entristecido, con un tono infantil.

No era fácil cuando se trataba de un muchacho de un metro ochenta que no quería cooperar demasiado.

— Porque sí —sentencié tajante, jalando de su mano hacia donde mi auto estaba estacionado.

— Pero yo no me quería ir —hacía un puchero estúpidamente adorable.

— Nos vamos y punto —le ordené sacando la llave del Fiat cuando nos acercamos—. Súbete.

Murmuró algo incomprensible, cooperando un poco. No actuaba como si estuviese ebrio, tambaleándose. Pero caminaba _muy _lento.

Entramos al auto y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad.

— Abróchate el cinturón, Edward —le pedí cuando no lo hizo de forma inmediata.

El niño tomó el cinturón y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Intentaba abrochárselo, pero fallaba en cada intento por la falta de precisión.

— Dame eso —refunfuñé colocándoselo mejor. El auto era pequeño y moverme dentro de él no era sencillo.

Cuando terminé, volví a mi asiento.

— Siempre me he preguntado algo —planteó frunciendo el ceño, confundido.

Estaba molesta. Por un lado con Andrew por haberle puesto marihuana al pan de banana. Pero por otro, molesta porque la única forma en que la marihuana tenga ese efecto en tu organismo, es porque la ingeriste en más de una ocasión. Y Edward nunca me había comentado al respecto.

— ¿Cómo hace ese _culo _para entrar en esos shorts tan ajustados? —me preguntó como si en verdad fuese un misterio para él.

Enfurruñada, me sonrojé. Él no se refería de una forma tan sucia sobre mi trasero con facilidad.

— ¿Sabes? Opino muchas cosas sobre tu _culo_ —alzó su dedo índice, como si estuviera por enumerarlas.

Traté de ignorarlo mientras arrancaba el auto. El "viaje" terminaría en un par de horas, y yo tendría que soportarlo.

— Primero, no me dejas follarlo —habló—. Segundo, me lo refriegas usando esos pequeños pantalones de mierda.

La forma en que lo decía era sumamente lenta. Estaba ido.

— ¡Claro que no! —le fruncí el ceño. Jamás lo hacía a propósito.

— No, no, no —me calló con paciencia—. No hables. Estoy hablando y cuando alguien habla, tienes que respetarlo.

Ahora hablaba como si yo hiciera mucho ruido y le molestara.

— Porque el respeto es la base de todo en esta vida —me contó e hizo una pausa—. Por ejemplo, yo no respetaba a las chicas.

_Ay, no. "Las chicas", no…._

— Una vez le dije a una chica que… si me dejaba follarla… —empezaba a contar—… le iba a prestar las respuestas de un examen.

— Edward... —lo llamé para que no siguiera mientras conducía.

— ¡Y lo hice! —Me aclaró en su defensa—. Pero no debí pedir favores sexuales a cambio, las hacía sentir como prostitutas… O cuando le pedí a dos chicas que follaran mientras yo les comía el….

_¡¿Un trío?!_

— ¡Edward, si dejas de hablar, me quito la ropa! ¡En el auto! ¡Lo juro! —exclamé de muy mala gana, amenazándolo.

Él se quedó pensativo, completamente en silencio mientras fruncía el ceño. Dios, no quería oír tantas revelaciones. _¿Con dos chicas?_

— ¿Ves esas luces? —me preguntó completamente confundido.

— Ay, no —lamenté con pereza—. ¿Estás alucinando?

Pero observé con mejor cuidado hacia la dirección a la que estaba mirando. Eran luces rojas y azules.

— Oh, no. La policía —me alarmé inmediatamente y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

No había oído la sirena, pero nos estaban pidiendo que nos detuviéramos. Paré el auto temblando por completo.

— Ugh, no puedo perder mi licencia ahora —rezaba en voz baja—. Si es por tu culpa, te juro que nunca te dejaré follarme _ahí_.

El idiota solamente se reía de la situación.

Apareció el policía alumbrándonos con su linterna, sin mucha preocupación encima.

— O-Oficial, ¿h-hay algún problema? —sonreí falsamente.

— Sí. Está conduciendo por debajo del límite reglamentario —nos avisó—. ¿Puede darme su permiso de conducir?

— S-Sí, no hay problema —rápidamente busqué mi billetera en la cajuela.

— ¿Policía? —Edward alzó su voz y me quedé muda—. ¿Por qué nos interrumpe? ¿Qué no ve que mi novia estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa?

Quise golpear a Edward de mil formas posibles. El oficial alzó una ceja hacia mi dirección.

— Está ebrio —expliqué, apenada—. No le haga caso, por favor.

Me pidió la licencia y la tomó. Debió haberse sorprendido al ver que la había renovado hace unos pocos días.

— Tenga cuidado la próxima, señorita —me lo entregó—. No quiera volver a la estación de policía con una licencia recién renovada.

— No, por supuesto que no —estuve de acuerdo con él, ya no tan nerviosa.

— Ah, y cuide a su amigo —me entregó la licencia y me advirtió con severidad.

Mi corazón volvió a latir de forma regular cuando éste se marchó. Agradecí que el oficial se haya creído mi excusa, de otra forma, habrían arrestado a Edward por estar drogado.

Él solamente se reía, presenciando la escena.

— Casi te arrestan —me lo echó en cara.

— ¡Por tu culpa y el estúpido _cannabis_ de Andrew! —refunfuñé yo volviendo a arrancar el auto.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente otra historia? —me preguntó después de un rato.

— _NO _—sentencié de mala gana. Si volvía a oír sobre muchachas rubias y tríos, pegaría un grito.

—Es sobre unos pájaros azules —me ignoró, continuando—. Había un pájaro que quería llegar hasta el sol, y se encontró con el arco iris y dijo: "… espera, ¿qué mierda son todos estos colores?"

El mismo Edward se confundía con su propia anécdota.

— "… ¿por qué mierda el cielo está lleno de colores?" —se indignaba. Yo no podía creer el nivel de alucinación por el que estaba pasando.

— Okay, Edward. Ya llegamos —le avisé cuando estuvimos a una calle del estacionamiento del departamento.

— ¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? —esto le confundió aún más.

Estacioné el auto y tuve que arrastrarlo como si fuese un niño de cinco años.

— Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo en serio? —me preguntó cuando estábamos en el ascensor.

Bufé, aceptando.

— ¿_Por qué no entregas el culo_? —se rió en voz baja.

Me sentí acalorada y me ruboricé violentamente porque no esperaba que su planteo fuese tan sucio.

— ¡Edward! —protesté de mala gana.

— Es decir, entiendo que las mujeres deban respetarse —prolongó esta última palabra de forma exagerada—. Y creo que eso es asombroso. Pero, si ya hemos hecho tantas cosas sucias, ¿por qué no lo haces?

Procedí a ignorarle porque no iba a discutir un tema tan íntimo si estaba tan _volado._

Entramos al departamento y lo arrastré hasta el dormitorio, donde se recostó. Yo fui a buscar nuestros pijamas.

— Digo, eres la primera mujer que me rechaza —continuó.

_Yo no sabía eso._

— Y eso no es bueno para mi autoestima porque, muy en el fondo, tengo baja autoestima —confesó con tristeza.

No esperaba esa declaración. En realidad, Edward era muy orgulloso para admitir aquello, pero de todas formas no esperaba que él se sintiese de esa manera.

— Tú eres todo lo que quiero, Edward —le dije con dulzura, aunque él no recordara aquello mañana.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo follarte el culo? —preguntó esperanzado, levantándose un poco de la cama.

— ¡No! —negué rápidamente, sin darle más remedio.

Me quité la blusa de encima para cambiarme.

— De eso estaba hablando —se rió lascivamente.

Refunfuñé.

— Edward, no va a pasar esta noche. Olvídalo. No mientras estés drogado —le dejé en claro.

— No estoy drogado —frunció el ceño—. ¡Estoy bien!

— No, no lo estás. Ni siquiera recordarás esto mañana —dije más para mí misma.

Agarré una camiseta gastada y le entregué para que se cambiara.

— Toma, vístete y vamos a dormir.

— Si no te quitas el sostén, no lo haré —me avisó.

— Edward… —volví a protestar, molesta porque insistiera tanto con eso—. No me voy a quitar el sos….

Pero él me ignoraba cerrando los ojos y tarareando una canción.

Parecía ser que ese sería el efecto durante todo el "viaje". ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba? Se estaba poniendo insoportable.

Entonces, me quité el sostén.

— Listo. ¿Contento? —encogí mis hombros, enseñándole mis pechos.

— Eso es —aprobó—. Ahora, acércate para que juegue con esas tetas.

Gruñí.

— Olvídalo —volví a colocarme el sostén. No iba a intimar de esa forma con él.

Recibí un _WhatsApp_ en mi _BlackBerry _y lo leí.

**Sam:**

**¿Thomas está ebrio?**

¿Sam? Oh, no. ¿Cómo sabía esto? ¿Thomas le estaba enviando mensajes?

— Tsk, amargada —chasqueó la lengua—. Al menos quítate las bragas.

_Dios, ¿sería así toda la noche?_

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

Desperté sin recordar haber dormido la noche anterior. Era una mañana soleada y me encontraba recostado en la cama, vistiendo únicamente un bóxer. La cabeza me dolía y el estómago me gruñía por el hambre.

No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido en la noche. Ni tampoco recordaba haberme recostado con Bella. ¿Lo había hecho? No estaba en la cama.

Oí que la televisión del living estaba encendida. Me levanté de la cama y el estómago volvió a gruñirme reclamando por comida. No recordaba haber consumido alcohol en la fiesta.

Bella estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando atentamente la pantalla del televisor. Llevaba encima una pequeña libreta en donde anotaba todo lo que oía. Era un programa de cocina. Debía estar anotando una receta.

Iba a saludarla, preguntarle qué había ocurrido la noche anterior, o incluso le iba a preguntar sobre qué receta estaba anotando. Pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue:

— Muero de hambre.

— Espera, estoy anotando una receta —me silenció como si yo no me hubiese dado cuenta e hizo ademán con su mano derecha—. Hay comida en la alacena.

Mis instintos me obligaron a ir directo hacia la alacena. Tenía mucha hambre. Mi cuerpo entero reclamaba por comida, lo que sea, pero algo comestible para saciar la hambruna.

Lo primero que encontré fue pan. Ni siquiera quise tomarme el tiempo para hacerme un sándwich. Lo comí entero y sentí una ola de placer.

Pero luego recordé que debía ser cortés con Bella.

— ¿Por qué estoy en bóxer? —le pregunté acercándome a ella, comiendo todavía.

Tenía miedo de preguntarle aquello porque quizás lo tome de una forma grosera si es que tuvimos relaciones… ¿Pero por qué olvidaría algo como eso? Bella era la chica de mis sueños. No podía ser eso.

Ella apartó la mano libre y bufó, mirándome con seriedad. Estaba molesta.

— ¿No recuerdas nada de anoche, verdad? —me criticó mermando el volumen del televisor, pero lo extraño fue que ella esperaba esto.

— ¿Me embriagué? —le pregunté creyendo que esto era imposible. No hubo alcohol en la fiesta.

— No —contestó Bella—. ¿Recuerdas el pan de banana que Andrew preparó?

Asentí, confundido.

— Le puso marihuana encima —dijo ella.

Casi me atraganto con el pedazo de pan que estaba masticando. De todas las posibilidades, no esperaba esa. Es decir, no era la primera vez que había probado postres de ese tipo, pero jamás lo imaginaría.

— ¿Le puso marihuana encima? —pregunté con incredulidad. Y entonces, caí en cuenta—. ¡Ese imbécil lo hizo a propósito!

¡Por supuesto! ¡Se vengó de mi amenaza!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Bella rechazaba esta posibilidad, pues desconocía de mi discusión privada con Andrew—. No seas perseguido, lo sirvió para el resto también.

¿Todos consumieron? ¿Y ella?

— ¿Tú no consumiste? —le pregunté.

— No. Estaba en el baño con Alice y Jane —me contestó e hizo una pose—. ¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso de la marihuana?

_Oh, no. Estaba en problemas._

— Que cuando consumes por primera vez, no sucede nada. Pero cuando consumes por segunda, tercera o cuarta vez, tiene efectos en tu cuerpo y en tu mente —comentó con brevedad—. Lo que me llevó a descubrir que, si actuaste de la forma en que actuaste, no es la primera vez que consumiste marihuana.

_Diablos, me atrapó._

— No, no es la primera vez —asentí, coincidiendo con ella.

— ¿Fumabas marihuana antes? —me preguntó como si esto le preocupara.

— No en ese sentido, Bella —puse los ojos en blanco—. Fue en la Universidad. Pero debo haber fumado o consumido tres veces en toda mi vida.

— No, está bien, lo entiendo —ella, para mi fortuna, lo aceptó—. Todos prueban en la Universidad. Yo no lo hice. Obviamente el resto también lo hizo para que actuaran de esa forma.

_Oh, no._ Si mi memoria no fallaba, yo no me comportaba de una forma correcta cuando estaba _ido_ o ebrio. Por eso es que no recordaba nada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos anoche? —pregunté sentándome a su lado.

— Nada. Nos fuimos de inmediato de la fiesta y te traje a casa —encogió sus hombros.

— ¿Tuvimos sexo? —pregunté con asombro. Yo no tenía buena memoria en ese tipo de situación. Pero, ¿con Bella?

— No aceptabas un "no" como respuesta. Era la única forma de que te echaras a dormir —me contó frunciendo el ceño.

No sonaba bien.

— Oh, no. ¿Fui muy irrespetuoso? ¿Muy salvaje? —lamentaba oírlo.

— Eso es quedarse corto —puso una mueca—. Te la pasaste jugando. Me tuviste hasta altas horas de la noche. ¡Y mira lo que me hiciste!

Ella se levantó la blusa; no llevaba sostén. Me emocioné un poco al ver sus pechos desnudos, pero fue mayor mi sorpresa al ver un enorme chupón al lado de su pezón izquierdo.

— Me sigue doliendo —siseó un poco molesta.

— Oh, Bella. Lo siento tanto, en verdad —sentí la necesidad de disculparme y abrazarla. Yo jamás la mordería tan fuerte. Bueno, me provocaba. Pero jamás le dejaría lastimados.

— No pasa nada. Lo disfruté —encogió sus hombres esbozando una tímida sonrisa sonrojada.

Tenía una duda.

— ¿Por qué tengo otra ropa interior? —pregunté recordando que había usado uno negro anoche y ahora tenía uno celeste.

— Oh…sí, bueno, uhm… —ella no supo cómo contarlo, así que lo hizo en voz baja—. Como que ensuciaste el anterior. Y tuve que lavar unas corbatas. También se ensuciaron.

Ella me enseñó las marcas en sus muñecas, como si la hubiese atado.

_¡¿Por qué mierda no recordaba nada?! ¡Carajo!_

— Ahora yo quiero hacerte unas preguntas —rascó con suavidad la piel de mi rodilla, ocultando la mirada.

— Solamente fumé una vez —contesté—. Las otras veces consumí. Eran muy comunes en los _brownies._

— Es bueno saberlo —asintió con sorpresa—. Aunque no era eso lo que quería preguntarte.

Ah.

Bella tragó saliva, desviando la mirada. Se había puesto colorada.

— Anoche confesaste haber estado en un trío… —murmuró bajito, frunciendo los labios.

_Carajo._

— Ya sé que lo pasado es lo pasado —aclaró rápidamente—. Pero… —entonces, suspiró—… quiero saber sobre eso.

Decidí hacerla sentir más cómoda jugando con su mano. Su piel era tan suave y femenina que me provocaba besarla.

— Pero trata de omitir los detalles, por favor —pidió automáticamente cuando planeaba hablar. Asentí una vez—. O no, mejor no. Espera, ¿son terribles?

— Depende qué entiendas tú por "terrible" —entrecerré los ojos, sospechando. No quería joderla.

— No importa —sacudió la cabeza—. Dime, ¿cómo eran?

Me mordí el labio. Esto no le iba a gustar.

— Rubias —respondí.

— ¡Ah! —Chasqueó la lengua, con desagrado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Tenías un fetiche con ellas?

Le iba a decir que no sea exagerada, pero no quería molestarla.

— Está bien. ¿Cómo fue la situación? —volvió a preguntar, dejando pasar el detalle.

¿Cómo se lo contaba sin entrar en detalles?

— Estaba ebrio, ambas quisieron… —encogí mis hombros—. Fue en un baño público durante una fiesta universitaria.

Bella me miró incrédula.

— ¿En el baño…? ¿Cómo…? —no podía creerlo—. ¿Cómo es que entraron los tres…?

— No quieres saberlo —negué simplemente.

— Bueno —suspiró lentamente.

Me parecía tonto que hiciera hincapié en esas cosas. El pasado era el pasado. Era como si yo me molestara por las cosas que había hecho con Jacob. Bueno, eran limitadas. Ellos solamente lo hicieron una vez y él hizo casi todo el trabajo porque no fue una grata experiencia para ella. O lo que sea que había hecho durante su período en la prostitución.

Mejor me apartaba del terreno, me estaba amargando.

— Eres la única, ya lo sabes —le recordé estrechándola entre mis brazos y oliendo su cabello. Ah, era sabroso.

— Está de más agregar que insististe demasiado en _ya-sabes-qué_ —murmuró no de buen humor.

_Oops._

— No es que sea amargada —admitió con franqueza, algo triste—. Ni mucho menos frívola. Pero tú sabes que es algo con lo que quiero sentirme completamente cómoda. Si no, no será grato.

— Entiendo completamente, amor —fui honesto—. Si no te sientes cómoda, no tiene caso. Pero no quiero que pienses que yo no lograré hacerte sentir cómoda.

La había atrapado. No esperaba ese planteo y ladeó una sonrisita.

— Primero báñate y luego analizaremos eso —se rió frunciendo el ceño y se levantó del sillón.

Ahora podía notar que estaba bien vestida.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunté.

— Voy a hacer las compras. Cocinaré salmón. Esme vendrá a almorzar hoy para traer a Eugene —me avisó pensando que yo sabía de aquello—. ¿Recuerdas? ¿La cita de Jella y Eugene?

— Ah, sí —fruncí el ceño—. Bueno, no. No tenía idea. No sabía que sería tan pronto.

— Anda descontrolada —dijo riéndose—. El doctor dijo que sería lo mejor hacerlo en nuestro departamento. Tú desayuna, debes morir de hambre.

Después de tremendo viaje, podía comerme un bufet entero.

**TPOV (Thomas Point of View)**

Reposando en la encimera, dejé que mi mente procesara lentamente los indicios: la cabeza me daba vueltas, no recordaba absolutamente nada y moría de hambre. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho en mi cumpleaños?

Poco y nada. No hubo alcohol ni fui consciente de él. Nadie lo fue. Lo último que recordaba era haber probado el postre de Andrew y todo se había desvirtuado automáticamente. Pero, ¿cómo podía un postre de chocolate producirme aquello?

Estuve quince minutos más sentado, casi en estado vegetativo, tratando de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas mientras el estómago me pedía a gritos que dejara esa estupidez y comiera lo primero que encontrara en el refrigerador.

Conocía la sensación. Se siente igual a cuando fumas _hierba_. Pero… ¿podía ser que el pan de banana de Andrew estuviese alterado?

No sonaba retorcido. Sonaba algo que él podría hacer. ¿Y cuál era el motivo? Por un lado, se lo debía a su inmadurez, pero tampoco parecía lejana la idea de haber saboteado a Edward a propósito con motivo de venganza. Él era muy infantil.

Suspiré con frustración, sabiendo que la suma era sencilla y Edward no era ningún imbécil. En cuanto sacara el cálculo, aparecería en la puerta deldepartamento, dispuesto a darle una buena paliza a Andrew. Quería defenderlo, pero también deseaba ver cómo le propinaban una lección como cuando lo hacían nuestros padres.

En un momento, tomé mi _I-Phone_ y fue una gran sorpresa ver que tenía un mensaje que no había leído.

_Mayor fue __la sorpresa al ver que era de Sam._

**Samuel:**

**¿Te encuentras bien?**

¿Volvía a hablarme para preguntarme cómo estaba? Uf, sonaba a una forma muy desesperada de encontrar tema de conversación. No había forma de que le contestara aquello.

Aunque tal vez simplemente quería romper el hielo para pedirme disculpas por todo lo que había pasado.

Pero debió ir más al sentía ganas de contestarle.

Andrew apareció en la cocina. No dije absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué tal amaneciste? —me preguntó fingiendo que era otro día más en la rutina. Pero muy en el fondo, podía ver esa maliciosa sonrisa oculta, típica en un niño que acaba de cometer una maldad.

— Confundido —dije cruzando mis brazos.

— Oh —se sorprendió—. ¿Cuál es la duda, hermano?

— Bueno, primero quisiera saber cómo aprendiste a secar marihuana, y luego saber si lo hiciste con motivo de celebración o había una especie de venganza oculta…

— ¿Venganza? —Alargó la palabra, ofendido por la acusación—. ¿Vengarme de quién?

— Me ofende tu subestimación —le dejé en claro.

Soltó una pequeña risa conspiradora.

— No hagas que elija entre mi mejor amigo y mi hermano, porque la respuesta podría sorprenderte.

— Y ofenderme —agregó, serio.

— Tus motivaciones no son justas. Si quieres mi apoyo, busca algo que valga la pena.

— ¿Dices que Bella no vale la pena? —me acusó como si quisiera contárselo para traerme problemas.

— Digo que todo el rollo de "Bella-y-tú" no vale la pena —negué con honestidad.

Me había llegado un _WhatsApp_ de Edward, avisando que se pasaría por el departamento.

— Y si fuera tú, me largaría ahora mismo, porque Edward está a punto de venir aquí —le informé medio riéndome. Eso sería interesante de ver.

— ¿Y dejar que me intimide? Es solamente un idiota creído —confesó en voz baja, como si revelara un verdadero pensamiento interno.

Muy en el fondo, sentía que Edward tenía motivos para ser creído.

— Conozco gente creída y él está muy lejos de ser uno —le comenté de casualidad—. Y apuesto lo que sea a que te cayó bien antes de saber que se folla a Bella todas las mañanas.

— ¡Bueno! —sentenció él de mala gana, sin querer saber los detalles.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio.

— No deben follar todas las mañanas —murmuró en voz baja, resentido.

— No, probablemente no —coincidí—. Porque trabajan. Pero en las noches… ¡Oh, vaya!

Exageré a propósito porque sabía que eso le molestaría.

— Cambiando de tema —exigió tajante, sin ánimos de continuar con aquella conversación. Luego, esperó unos segundos—. ¿Quién es Sam?

Levanté la guardia. _¿Cómo sabía de él?_

Se sorprendió con diversión.

— Te pusiste serio. ¿Quién es ese tipo? —se rió llevando una rodaja de pan a la boca, con despreocupación.

¿Cómo sabía de él? ¿Alguien le habría mencionado la situación…? No. Andrew no aceptaría mi homosexualidad con tanta calma.

— Nadie —negué suspirando, restándole importancia.

— Oh —soltó tratando de descifrarlo—. ¿Es una especie de enemigo o algo así?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Enemigo? Claro que no —sonaba ridículo.

Torció una mueca, desinteresado.

— Es que te quejaste de él toda la noche —encogió sus hombros.

Volví a levantar la guardia en alto. _¿Qué había dicho sobre él?_

— ¿C-Cómo qué? —me esforcé por mostrarme seguro.

Era un alivio que Andrew no quisiera entrar mucho en detalle porque no había mucho que contar, aparentemente.

— No lo sé. Como que él es un imbécil, que no lo soportabas y como no te había pedido disculpas ibas a hacer algo al respecto.

_¿Qué hice al respecto?_

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar al respecto? Estás pálido —esto le producía más gracia que preocupación.

— ¿H-Hice a-algo al respecto? —pregunté tragando saliva. Me conocía lo suficiente para saber que hacía cosas estúpidas y exageradas cuando estaba drogado.

Encogió sus hombros, torciendo una mueca.

— No saliste de casa —me avisó y miró mi teléfono—. Pero estuviste mucho tiempo con tu _I-phone_.

_Oh, no_.

**(2)** Andrew, tomando una manzana,se marchó hacia su dormitorio, dejándome solo en la cocina con muchas interrogantes.

Mis ojos fueron directamente al teléfono apoyado en la mesa. El mensaje que Sam me había enviado coincide con la alternativa de haberle enviado un mensaje de texto.

— No… no debe ser tan malo —me dije a mí mismo tomando el teléfono con valor, porque muy en el fondo sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Pero me sentí muy estúpido. ¿Por qué debía sentir temor? Él no influía en mi estado de ánimo; lo que sea que haya enviado no debía hacerme sentir un imbécil que le hablaba como si estuviese necesitado.

Con el teléfono en mis manos, entré a la bandeja de entrada y tragué saliva al ver que, efectivamente, el último mensaje enviado era para Sam.

Lo abrí y era excesivamente largo.

— Oh, no…

Leí la primera parte:

**Thomas:**

**Hey,imbcil. Cmostas? No, no m intresapq no t intresacmo m encntro. N he recibido ni 1 ptallamada d ti y me preg, qcarjs t pasa?M acosascmo1 perdedor y luego desaparecess?**

¡No! _¡Lucía como un desesperado!_

**Thomas:**

**Qiero aclarar q no m intresas. No qiero ser tu amigo, no qierovert ni n la calle, no qiero saber nada d ti, pero pq no tienes la decnciaddisculprtex lo q has hecho?A mí mintresa sa maldita disculpa pq t metiste y me jzgaste como si fuese 1 idiota insnsible. Aunq lo pienso y sé q es exagerado. Soy 1 exagerado y nemtiedopq esto mestá molestando tanto,,**

El mensaje seguía… _Oh, no, no, no lo hice…_

**Thomas:**

**Qzáspq me cuesta aceptr q influiste dm,asiadoen mí pq eres la 1ra persona q m conoce y m confronta x lo q fui 1 vez y lo q soy ahora. Qzástnga razón y necesite -**

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por dios, no! —exclamé con vergüenza queriendo que la tierra me tragase en estos instantes.

_¡Y el mensaje todavía no terminaba!_

**Thomas:**

… **pro no voy a cambiar x ti. Ersun imbcil y acep`to tu disculpa aunq no la haya recibdo. Y no, no etoy ebrio, solmntetnlo en cuennta.**

¡Maldita sea! Había quedado como un completo necesitado y fracasado en un simple mensaje de texto. Y la forma en que lo había enviado mostraba cuán ido estaba. ¡Por esa misma razón él me había preguntado si me encontraba bien!

Edward llegó justo cuando Andrew se había marchado, y me pregunté si se habrían cruzado por casualidad.

— Con todo el respeto y como tu amigo… —Edward me advirtió con cuidado y completa educación—… le sacaría la mierda de encima a tu hermano. Pero aparentemente, terminé pasando una increíble noche con Bella que aún no recuerdo.

Me costaba concentrarme en lo que Edward me contaba. Seguía alarmado por el maldito mensaje y lo demostraba dándole varias caladas a mi cigarrillo.

Ambos observamos cómo el humo penetró su rostro. Él tensó la mandíbula como si se contuviera y yo me sentí culpable.

— Lo lamento —quería apagarlo, pero realmente lo necesitaba—. Sé que estás tratando de dejarlo y toda esa mierda, pero no puedo contenerme.

Él negó restándole la importancia, pero con cierta duda.

—Bella fuma en su trabajo, así que toma —le lancé el paquete de cigarrillos, revelando el secreto que había prometido ocultar.

Él tomó uno y lo encendió con placer. Planeaba preguntarme por aquello, pero parecía interesarle más el motivo por el que me encontraba ansioso.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó lo obvio. Lo sabía, así como también sabía que yo no empezaría a hablar al respecto a menos que me preguntaran.

— Hice… —me empecé a reír, con histeria—… hice algo completamente estúpido anoche.

— Oh, todos hicimos algo estúpido anoche —él asintió frunciendo el ceño y dándole una calada al cigarrillo—… Jasper me contó que entró en pánico y rompió una lámpara en su dormitorio. Y no recuerda nada.

— Yo… bueno, yo hice algo más estúpido que eso —negué sintiéndome un imbécil.

Edward trató de descifrar lo que ocultaba, dejando que procediera en silencio.

Pero no sabía cómo explicarle aquél mensaje.

— Mejor léelo por tu cuenta —le entregué rápidamente el _I-phone._

Esperé en silencio, cruzando los dedos imaginariamente, esperando que un segundo me asegurara que no era tan drástico como parecía en mi mente.

Pero fue peor de lo que esperaba cuando Edward mostró sorpresa, vergüenza ajena y pena.

— Éste es el tipo de mensaje de texto que no deseas enviar cuando estás ebrio —lo reconocía riéndose, sin embargo.

— Sí, bueno, no es para nada agradable… —le aseguré con preocupación, tomando el teléfono de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó—. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

Lo que Edward no sabía era que yo jamás en la vida había actuado de esa forma. En realidad, hasta hace tiempo que no lo hacía, pero me molestaba reconocer que en algún momento fui ese chico: un imbécil que no sabía manejar con precisión las cosas, casi como Andrew.

_Yo solamente actuaba de esta forma con Michael, no con alguien más._

— Mejor planteado, ¿por qué te importa tanto Sam? —preguntó con el cigarrillo en la boca.

— Oh, no —fruncí el ceño, repentinamente molesto—. No me interesa, Edward. Este muchacho…—señalé el I-phone—… no significa absolutamente nada en mi vida. No le demos tanta importancia.

— Estoy de acuerdo —asintió él—. Pasemos a otro tema entonces.

_¿Cómo? _

— ¿Y dejar ese mensaje así como si nada? ¡No! —me asqueé—. Yo no envío este tipo de mensajes. Ahora el imbécil debe creer que me gusta o algo así.

Edward alzó una ceja con una mirada picarona.

— No —negué tajante—. No me vengas con esa mierda, Edward. Nos conocemos, sabes cómo son las cosas.

Sam no me gustaba. Y todos debían de tener eso en claro.

— Solamente digo —alzó sus manos, excusándose—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que hizo? Aparentemente, crees que mereces una disculpa. ¿De qué?

— Lo correcto después de haberse comportado como un imbécil, juzgando mi vida por completo, cuando en realidad _no _me conoce, era pedir una disculpa. No la necesito. Este mensaje es una completa falacia. Solamente creí que sería correcto que lo hiciera. Pero no estoy esperando una. —dejé en claro.

— Obviamente estás esperando una —Edward se reía.

— Yo… —iba a protestar, pero volvió a darme esa estúpida mirada condescendiente. Y mi silencio fue tomado como un asentimiento.

Chasqueé la lengua, frustrado.

— Mira, lo admito. Me gustaba —dije en voz baja—. Pero mucho antes de saber el tipo de psicópata que era.

— ¿Psicópata? —Edward creyó esto absurdo—. Sam no es ningún psicópata.

— Edward, cinco años de mi vida, ¿cómo es posible que sepa tanto de mí? Es ridículo.

— ¿Por qué sigues remarcando eso? —le sorprendía aquello.

Me quedé mudo. ¿Es que no era obvio?

— Porque sí, porque es la primera vez que alguien se obsesiona conmigo de esa manera. No es agradable —bufé.

— Sí, pero si él lo dejó pasar, ¿por qué tú no? —Planteó— ¿Por qué necesitas que se disculpe? El mejor modo de disculparse es haciéndose a un lado de tu vida.

—No, no, no. Ya entiendo tu planteo —dije rápidamente—. Y no es eso. Créeme cuando te digo que no me interesa. Simplemente… Tsk, me molesta tanto que quisiera golpearlo.

Él se asombró.

— ¿Golpearlo? —rió.

— Sí, quisiera hacerle saber lo indignado que estoy —sostuve con firmeza. Muy en el fondo sabía que el odio que sentía por Sam era irracional. En realidad, poco lograba identificar entre todas las emociones. Pero definitivamente no era simpatía.

— Eso es algo egoísta —murmuró entrecerrando los ojos

— No estoy diciendo que no lo sea —admití con franqueza—. Pero es así como lo siento.

Edward se lo pensó un buen rato.

— Tom… no sé cómo explicártelo, pero te daré un ejemplo —fue amable—. Andrew ha flirteado con Bella en dos ocasiones y me drogó a propósito como venganza. Yo sí tengo motivos para odiarlo —asintió—. Tú no tienes motivos para odiar a Sam —negó.

Él tenía razón y muy en el fondo sabía que esto era absurdo. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante y olvidar toda nuestra pelea.

— ¿Dices que debo llamarlo? —pregunté esperando que dijese que no era necesario.

— Sí. Explícale lo que ha sucedido y listo —encogió sus hombros.

Para él sonaba fácil. Para mí no. Ya había quedado en completo ridículo. Reconocerlo frente a él, después de odiarle, me hacía sentir un imbécil. Me había obsesionado con él, pero no de una buena manera, sino de una mala. Únicamente porque era la primera persona en mucho tiempo que lograba desafiarme.

Miré con duda el teléfono. _Santos cielos, ¿por qué estaba atemorizado?_

— Vamos, Tom. No vas a dejar que una situación te cohíba, ¿o sí? —me desafió chasqueando la lengua.

— No —reconocí inmediatamente y tomé el teléfono para llamarlo.

No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces que no lo había borrado de mi agenda telefónica. _¿Por qué?_

El teléfono sonaba… no atendía de forma inmediata, así que no lo tenía a mano. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más imbécil me sentía.

— ¿Qué le digo? —repentinamente mi cerebro se puso en blanco, así que le pedí a Edward que me lo dijera en ese momento.

Pero él se mostró confundido.

— Que lo sientes, no lo sé— se limpió las manos, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? —me indigné. ¿Por qué me incentivaba a llamarlo si no me iba a dar una mano? Pero antes de decir esto, ya habían atendido el teléfono.

Me tensé inmediatamente.

— ¡Hey! Sam…

— ¿Thomas? —preguntó y juraba que no podía creer que lo estaba llamando. Podía oír que se encontraba en la calle.

— Sí, soy yo —mordí mi labio con frustración— Eh…

Miré rápidamente a Edward y él se encogió los hombros, incitándome a que continuara la llamada. Le insulté en silencio.

Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me sentí un imbécil. ¡No me interesaba saber cómo se encontraba!

— Eh… bien, en medio de un trabajo, ¿y tú? —sonaba algo distraído.

En estos momentos me sentía un completo necesitado.

— Sí, también, terminando una sesión —fingí estar también ocupado y pude ver cómo Edward se reía de esto. Decidí ir directo al grano—. Eh, uhm, escucha. Yo…

— Suéltalo, suéltalo —murmuró Edward alentándome.

Tragué saliva.

—… quería pedirte disculpas por el mensaje de anoche… —solté corridamente. ¡Listo!

La segunda parte se hizo más fácil.

—… No estaba en mis cabales. No era mi intensión decir todo lo que dije.

Era tonto decir aquello, porque cualquiera cree que un ebrio dice la verdad. Pero lo que hice fue como si fuese una realidad alternativa a la que vivía. A mí no me interesaba en lo absoluto.

— Sí, descuida —él le restó importancia—. Sabía que no estabas en tus cabales y que fue algo… exagerado lo que sucedió…

_Tierra, trágame._

—… Solamente quería saber si te encontrabas bien —me preguntó con interés—. Bella me contó que tu hermano le puso algo a la comida. Marihuana.

Alejé el teléfono y lo tapé.

— Maldita Bella —gruñí en dirección de Edward y retomé la llamada. Él me miró con asombro.

— Sí —aseguré rápidamente—. Fue una estupidez. Pero no hubo nada irregular.

_Excepto ese mensaje._

—Es bueno saberlo —me dijo y oí que suspiraba—. Espero que hayas tenido un buen cumpleaños.

Ahora me estaba haciendo sentir culpable. Me sentí incómodo.

— Y lamento todo lo que ha pasado… —agregó al rato.

— Yo también —no tuve otra alternativa—. Espero que podamos dejarlo atrás, olvidarlo y seguir cada uno por su cuenta.

— Sí—su respuesta fue un tanto tardía—. Si crees que es lo mejor, para mí lo será.

Por algún motivo, esto me pareció extraño. ¿No estaba obsesionado conmigo o algo así? ¿Cómo es que aceptaba aquello tan fácilmente?

— Está bien…

— Que estés bien, Thomas —dijo por último, deseándolo con buena intensión.

— Que estés bien, Sam —me vi obligado a desearle lo mismo, pero por un lado deseaba que esto acabara y por otro, me hacía sentir vacío. Como que todavía faltaba decirle algo más.

Pero antes de evaluarlo, ya había cortado la llamada.

— ¿Ves? —Edward sonrió—. No fue para nada difícil.

— No —murmuré sorprendido. No, no había sido tan difícil.

— Ahora puedes seguir adelante y olvidarlo.

_Pero, ¿por qué no lo sentía así?_

**EPOV (Edward****'****s Point of View)**

**(3) **Un día en el trabajo, se me presentó una situación particularmente inusual.

— ¡Preséntame a Jane!

Josh se interpuso en mi camino hacia el salón donde tenía que dictar clases.

Tardé un rato en reaccionar.

— Ya la conoces —dije confundido.

— Me refiero a que me_ presentes _a Jane —enfatizó aquellas palabra para denotar el doble sentido en sus palabras.

— Oh —fruncí el ceño, parpadeando atónito.

Lo evalué durante unos cortos segundos y la sola idea de asociarlos juntos me parecía una bomba de tiempo.

— Olvídalo, Josh. Si tus intentos con Rosalie fracasaron, no utilices a Jane como una segunda opción—seguí con mi paso, estaba llegando tarde a la clase.

Pero él se mostraba insistente al seguirme con frustración.

— No la estoy usando como una segunda opción —me dejó en claro y por poco le creí—. Me gusta.

— ¿Te gusta o quieres follártela? —bufé.

— Cuando te gusta alguien, quieres follártela —razonó él, sin ver el problema en mi cuestionamiento.

Me detuve suspirando. No tenía tiempo para darle grandes explicaciones.

— Josh, eres mi amigo y sabes que te aprecio —le miré fijamente a los ojos, porque era cierto—. Pero Jane no es _cualquier _chica.

— Por eso me gusta —asintió emocionado.

Quería encontrar otro argumento para dejarle en claro mi opinión al respecto, pero era difícil.

— Me refiero a que no es el tipo de chica con el que saldrías normalmente.

— ¡Me ofendes, hombre! —Lo hizo saber frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Me conoces unos meses y crees que sabes el tipo de chica que busco realmente? No siempre soy "sexo, sexo, sexo". También me interesan las chicas serias.

Me sentí culpable por acusarlo.

— Además, nunca he estado con una chica virgen —se emocionó con cierto morbo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Quizás no le conocía lo suficiente, pero lo poco que sabía era legítimo.

— Jane nunca ha estado con ningún hombre —no sabía si era mi incumbencia revelarle aquella información.

— ¿Sería su primer hombre? —ahora se mostraba más emocionado y excitado.

Chasqueé la lengua. Debía ser directo.

— Ya la conoces, se asusta por cualquier cosa. No es una chica a la que conquistas y llevas a la cama fácilmente —le advertí.

— Claro que no la llevaría el primer día, no soy estúpido —se reía.

— Ni en la misma semana —avisé.

Esto le tomó por sorpresa.

— Jesús, no voy a trastornarla, solamente _meterle mi polla_ —bufó.

— Para empezar, no hables tan sucio frente a ella —detuve su habladuría—. No hablas sucio con una chica que recién conoces. Déjalo eso para la cama.

_Aunque pensándolo bien, ella podía negarse también en la cama._

— ¿No me estás diciendo que no folla en la primera semana? —me preguntó.

Él me estaba frustrando verdaderamente.

— ¿Ves por qué no deberías meterte con ella? Ustedes dos son completamente opuestos en una manera muy incorrecta.

Era inevitable sentir que Jane era una pequeña y él un viejo pervertido. Aún cuando no fuésemos tan cercanos, no podía dejar que Josh se aproveche de ella.

— Edward, no seas exagerado —Por primera vez, Josh utilizó aquella palabra conmigo.

Ya me había detenido en la entrada del salón cuando él me acorraló suspirando.

— Mira, ya sé que soy un cerdo, un pervertido, cualquier palabra que Mark haya utilizado para describirme puedes utilizarla, no hay problema, porque no lo voy a negar. Lo soy. Pero no quiero ser así todo el tiempo y siento que ella podría cambiarme.

Me quedé en silencio porque estaba en lo cierto. En muchas ocasiones, una buena chica podía cambiar a un mujeriego. El ejemplo más cercano que se me ocurría en este momento era yo mismo y Bella tiempo atrás.

— Me gusta —afirmó con seguridad—. Tú piensas que es inocente, pero en cuanto baje la guardia, será una completa depravada. Después de todo, las chicas más silenciosas son las peores. Tú sabes de lo que hablo.

No le dije nada porque inmediatamente recordé cuando creía que Bella era inocente hasta que terminé por corromperla.

— Vamos, Edward —volvió a insistírmelo, esta vez en serio—. No voy a joderla. Realmente quiero esto.

Viendo que él insistía de una forma correcta, no sentí remordimientos al pensar que entonces era lo correcto.

— Está bien, haz lo que quieras —terminé por aceptar, recordando que además, no quería imitar a Bella y entrometerme entre dos personas. Nada bueno saldría de eso.

Di por terminada la conversación dándome la vuelta para entrar al salón, pero Josh me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

— Por eso, tienes que ayudarme —pidió en un murmullo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué no lo haces tú solo? — ¿Por qué me pedía ayuda si él ya había intentado hablar con ella en varias ocasiones?

— Porque me odia —respondió—. Cada vez que intento decir algo, sueno como un estúpido. Tú me vas a ayudar.

— Josh… —suspiré preocupado. No quería que me involucrara en esto si salía mal.

— Ahora, dame su teléfono —pidió con prisa.

— ¿Ahora? —Miré de nuevo a la puerta del salón—. Tengo que dictar clases ahora.

— Tsk, te tomará unos pocos minutos, pueden esperar —le restó importancia a los alumnos.

Deliberé por unos segundos la alternativa. Yo nunca llegaba tarde al salón, ni me excusaba por algo. Pero Josh lucía insistente y no se iría hasta que le ayudara.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta del salón para hablarle al resto de los alumnos.

— Tienen diez minutos para repasar la tarea de ayer. Voy a evaluarlos —anuncié para recompensar la corta ausencia. Con suerte, ya no se ponían flojos en mi clase y no dejaría que eso cambie.

El miedo colectivo apareció en el salón y rápidamente todos se pusieron a repasar la tarea pendiente, si es que la habían hecho. Volví a cerrar la puerta.

— Eres un hijo de puta —destacó Josh por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero no me sentí ofendido. Así me manejaba.

Entonces, recordó lo que me había pedido:

— Okay, dame su teléfono. La llamaré.

— No tengo su número —recordé un poco tarde.

— ¿Qué? —A Josh también le pareció extraño aquello—. ¿Cómo que no tienes su número?

— No tengo su número —volví a repetirle. Me miraba como si estuviese mal—. Es más bien amiga de Bella.

— Entonces, pídele el número a Bella —ofreció.

— ¿Ahora? —alcé una ceja, incrédulo. Asintió—. Está trabajando.

— Le tomará tres segundos —chasqueó la lengua.

— No voy a interrumpirla en su trabajo por algo de tres segundos —le dije siendo tajante—. Espera a que termine de dictar la clase y la llamo.

De todas formas, siempre hablaba con ella después de terminar las clases.

— No, llámala ahora —exigió demandante.

— Le enviaré un mensaje —ofrecí otra alternativa.

— No contestará ahora. Llámala —insistió—. O la llamaré yo.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Acepté sacando mi _I-Phone _del bolsillo—. ¡Dios! Qué molesto eres.

No le importó aquello. Estuvo pendiente de mi llamada. Pero no podía interrumpirle solamente para pedirle el teléfono. Tenía que inventar otra excusa importante.

Conforme sonaba el pitido, más culpable me sentía. Ella estaba ocupada para atender.

— ¿Edward? —atendió, pensando que debía tratarse de una emergencia.

— Hola… hermosa —Utilicé aquél apodo para ponerla de buen humor. Me sentía incómodo hablando cuando Josh me clavaba la vista encima—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás ocupada?

— Estoy terminando de hacer la corrección de una receta de cocina muy buena. Creo que la practicaré esta noche —sonaba como si tuviese el teléfono apoyado en el hombro—. ¡Ah! Y Damian nos contó un chiste muy gracioso —se reía—. Era acerca de unos patos, pero no recuerdo muy bien de qué iba…

— Patos… sí, muy gracioso —me reía falsamente para cortarle la conversación y pedirle lo que Josh quería—. Los patos son muy divertidos, debe haber sido un chiste muy gracioso…

Hubo un momento de silencio del otro lado del teléfono mientras Josh me preguntaba acerca de qué patos estaba hablando.

—… ¿Me vas a pedir algo, no? —Bella preguntó en un tono completamente diferente.

¡Qué bien me conocía!

— Te amo mucho —aseguré pidiéndole disculpas.

— ¿De qué mierda están hablando? —Josh no entendía nada.

Escuché su dulce risita.

— Dime qué y quién te está pidiendo un favor —quiso saber, divertida.

— Es… —miré con dudas a Josh. No sabía si podía decir el motivo debido a que ellas eran amigas.

— No, no le digas —advirtió él en cuanto se dio cuenta.

— No voy a mentirle a Bella—alejé un poco el teléfono y le avisé.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando? —quiso saber ella, confundida.

— Dame el teléfono —Josh gruñó e intentó arrebatármelo.

Forcejeamos un buen rato hasta que cedí y lo obtuvo en sus manos.

— ¡Hola, Bells! Es Josh —le saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás? —cambió su mueca, porque seguramente Bella le dijo que estaba ocupada—. Sí, bueno… quería pedirte el número de teléfono de Jane.

Evalué la reacción de Josh detenidamente. De repente, se había puesto serio. Quizás Bella le estaba dando el mismo discurso que había intentando darle.

— Sí… sí, ya sé… no —avisó tajante—. No, claro que no… ya lo sé… —chasqueó la lengua poniendo los ojos en blanco y murmuró en voz baja—. Ya sé que es virgen.

Contuve una risotada. Si yo había sido ligeramente protector con Jane, ella lo sería el doble.

— Sí… sí, sí, lo prometo —desvió la mirada hacia un costado como si no se lo tomara en serio. Sacó su teléfono y anotó rápidamente el número que le estaba dictando—. Está bien. No hablaré con ella ahora, ya sé que está ocupada.

Se me hacía muy tierno pensar que Bella le estaba reprendiendo.

— De acuerdo, gracias, Bells —terminó por saludarla y le ofrecí la mano para que me entregara el teléfono y pudiera terminar de hablar con ella, pero cortó la llamada bruscamente.

— ¡Josh! —protesté de mala gana. Pero ya estaba revisando el teléfono con emoción—. En fin, ya tienes el número.

— La llamaré ahora —estaba seleccionando el número para hacerlo.

— Pero le dijiste a Bella que no… —protesté pero ya no tenía sentido. Ya había hecho la llamada y esperaba a que ella atendiera.

— ¿Hola? —saludó él esbozando una sonrisa divertida—. ¡Hola Jane! Es Joshua… Josh, el amigo de Edward. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Esperé impaciente por la respuesta de Jane; únicamente podía descifrarlo por las expresiones de Josh. No lucía mal con esa sonrisa.

— ¡Bien también! —asintió él. Al parecer, le había respondido bien—. ¿De dónde conseguí tu número, dices? Eh…

Me miró a mí con cautela. No sabía cuál de nuestros nombres mencionar.

— ¡De Bella! —soltó él inmediatamente y respiré aliviado—. Sí… —se rascó el cuello, ligeramente avergonzado—. Estaba pensando si podía en algún momento invitarte a salir o algo así.

Un momento completamente tenso y abrumador esperar por la respuesta.

— Oh, claro —asintió y creí que lo había rechazado, pero tenía un rostro tranquilo—. Sí… está bien… ¿y qué opinas si te busco del trabajo?

De nuevo se sentía la impaciencia de saber.

— Ya… está bien —él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿A esta hora? Oh… de acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo tendré en cuenta. Okay. Adiós.

Colgó la llamada con una sonrisa traviesa_. ¿Había aceptado?_

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? —pregunté, curioso.

— Dijo que Bella no debió haberme dado su número, que no quiere salir conmigo, que a esta hora se encuentra muy ocupada trabajando y que no intente llamarla otra vez porque no quiere salir conmigo—comentó como si eso fuese una gran noticia.

Le miré atónito.

Se encogió de hombros, sonriente.

— Quiere follarme, no te preocupes —me aseguró, confiado.

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

— La dieta seguirá siendo la misma hasta la sexta semana, pero deberá empezar a tomar vitaminas. Cuando llegue a los cuarenta y cinco días, podrán saber el número y el tamaño de los gatitos.

La veterinaria que Esme nos había recomendado había resultado ser bastante agradable. Quizás porque era amiga íntimasuya. Yo no paraba de sentirme posesiva con Jella, ahora que sabía que había gatitos dentro de su vientre.

— ¿Podrá seguir jugando? —fue la enésima pregunta que hacía. Esme se reía al igual que Allie, la veterinaria.

— Claro que sí —me aseguró sonriendo y acariciando el oscuro pelaje de Jella mientras ella bostezaba. Estaba distraída jugando con Eugene en la pequeña mesa donde la doctora atendía—. Únicamente debe ser cuidadosa y no esforzarse demasiado.

— Como cualquier otra embarazada —agregó Esme.

— ¿No tienen otras mascotas, verdad? —preguntó la veterinaria con curiosidad.

— No —contestó Edward, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Como cualquier hombre que no sabe qué hacer cuando hablan de embarazos ajenos.

— Tienen que mantenerla alejada de otras mascotas que tengan pulgas o cualquier otra enfermedad —nos advirtió ahora jugando con la patita de Eugene, quién ronroneaba.

Ella nos terminó por contar que debía llevarla para control cada dos semanas por las dudas, que Jella daría a luz sus gatitos en dos meses y que en caso de que cualquier irregularidad se presente, no dudáramos en llamarla. En verdad fue muy amable, pero yo me sentí más agradecida con Esme.

— Uhm, gracias por tener en cuenta a Jella —dije con timidez, aprovechando un corto momento de privacidad entre ambas, cuando Esme ya se estaba por marchar con Eugene.

Y decía esto porque Esme pudo haber cruzado a Eugene con cualquier otra gata de raza para obtener unas crías más bonitas, pero había elegido a Jella que ciertamente no lo era.

— Oh, no digas nada, preciosa —le restó importancia terminándome por saludar. Jugó con Jella que estaba en mis brazos—. Ella es adorable y ambos se llevan bien. Además, va a ser una hermosa mamá.

Yo todavía no caía que Jella estaba a poco tiempo de ser una madre. Decían que su comportamiento iba a cambiar cuando tuviese a los pequeños. Se encontraría más enfocada en cuidarlos. Y todavía no habíamos hablado de los detalles del futuro, como por ejemplo, dónde se quedaría ella en cuanto los gatitos nacieran, porque a Edward no le agradaba mucho la idea de albergarlos en el departamento, pero la idea de llevarla a vivir con Eugene y separarme de ella, me dolía bastante.

Cuando Esme se retiró, deposité a Jella en el suelo y ella se estiró perezosamente. Debía de tener sueño.

— Primero mamá, después Jella. ¿Quién sigue? —me pregunté a mí misma con un tono bromista mientras Edward se acercaba a acariciarle el pelaje.

— ¿Alice? —se rió él.

_Oh, cielos. Había olvidado hablar con ella sobre eso._

— No me ha confirmado la noticia… pero ella creería que _ya lo está_ —murmuré bien bajito.

— Jasper no me ha dicho nada, y siempre soy el primero de la familia en saber ese tipo de cosas —me avisó frotando mi espalda baja con suavidad—. A veces, algunas personas tardan en quedar embarazadas.

Le miré a los ojos. No sé por qué, hoy se veía especialmente apuesto con el cabello y la barba despeinada.

— Serías tío —murmuré con una sonrisa tímida.

"_El tío Edward"… mmm._

—_Y tú la tía_ —murmuró con el mismo tono bajo pegado a mi mejilla, con dulzura.

_Oh, Dios._ Visualizarme como la esposa de Edward me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Como una respuesta inmediata, estampé mis labios con suavidad encima de los suyos, para desencadenarnos en uno cargado de pasión y sensualidad.

_Uhm, esta noche tocaría una muy buena._

— ¿Qué tal si vemos algo en la tele? Prepararé sándwiches —ofrecí acariciando detrás de su oreja. Sabía que eso le gustaba.

Aceptó la propuesta y preparé la comida rápidamente. Como parte de nuestra rutina, algunas noches nos trasnochábamos viendo alguna estupidez en la televisión mientras engordábamos con comida chatarra. Muy adorable.

Más al rato, después de habernos topado con una maratón del _"Stand-Up"_ de _Comedy Central_, encontré una película que ya había visto anteriormente.

— ¡Aww! Esta película es muy emotiva. Lloré varias veces cuando la vi por primera vez —le conté mientras me acomodaba mejor en el sillón.

— ¿Ah, sí? —él parecía no conocerla. Así que decidió darle una oportunidad.

— Es la historia de un perro y cómo sigue esperando por su dueño, pese a que éste haya fallecido hace años.

— Oh, vaya —fruncía el ceño, prestándole atención a la pantalla.

Me sabía la película de memoria y nunca dejaba de ser emotiva para mí. No estaba en mi lista preferida de películas porque eso me convertiría en una completa masoquista, pero intenté ocultar varias lágrimas al final de la película, cuando el perro termina falleciendo, esperando hasta el último momento por su dueño.

Observé a Edward para evaluar su reacción y lo encontré bastante tenso. ¿Se había puesto triste?

— ¿Te gustó? —le pregunté en voz baja, mientras transmitían los créditos.

— Es muy triste —se limitó a contestar con los brazos cruzados. Acaricié su ceño fruncido.

Esperé unos segundos. Parecía que quería contarme algo.

— Me ha… recordado un poco al perro que yo tenía —procedió a contar.

— ¿Edmund? —recordaba su nombre.

— Sí —ladeó una pequeña sonrisa—. Murió siendo todo un anciano. Desperté una mañana y estaba… en mis brazos….

_Oh, cielos._

— A veces recuerdo ese momento —si seguía frunciendo el ceño, juraría que en cualquier momento se quebraba en llanto.

— Ay, Edward —gemí apenada por aquél recuerdo.

Le abracé con fuerza, apoyando su rostro encima de mi pecho.

— Debe haber sido muy duro, yo sé que lo querías mucho…

No respondió nada.

— ¡Edward! —exclamé a punto de entrar en depresión. ¡Mi Edward estaba triste!

Simplemente cerraba los ojos, reposando.

— ¿Quieres que haga algo para hacerte sentir mejor? —probé en preguntarle alzando su rostro.

Los abrió y los veía ligeramente aguados. Se estaba conteniendo. Todavía le dolía.

Rápidamente, pensé en algo que pudiese animarle en menos de un segundo.

Entonces, llevé su mano y la posicioné encima de mi trasero.

Afortunadamente, le saqué una risa.

— Tonta —me dijo encima de los labios.

— Tu tonta —respondí recibiendo sus labios y profundizando el beso.

_Sip, encontraría la forma de animarlo…_

**.**

Al día siguiente, desperté con un mensaje de Jane:

**Jane:**

**Dile a Edward que le diga a Josh que deje de enviarme mensajes. No quiero salir con él! ):**

Edward me había advertido de la situación y me aconsejó no volverme a entrometer entre dos personas. Y no lo haría. Por más que deseara ayudar a Jane, a mí sí me gustaba la pareja dispareja que formaban.

Como habíamos prometido a mis padres, frecuentaríamos a Gael y Cory en cuanto pudiésemos viajar a Jacksonville, y el fin de semana nos pareció la mejor fecha para hacerlo.

Dejando a Jella al cuidado de Esme, nos enfrascamos en un viaje de dos horas en avión para llegar a casa de mi madre y Phil y reencontrarnos con los pequeños.

—…Bella solamente tiene ojos para los mellizos, apenas escucha lo que yo le digo.

Mi madre hablaba con Edward mientras yo jugaba absorta con los pequeños pies de Gael. Cory se encontraba en los brazos de Edward, casi dormido.

— ¡Han crecido bastante! —destaqué sintiendo que eran un poquito más grandes que aquellos bebés que había visto hace un mes.

— Quizás porque no los has visto regularmente —mi madre explicaba como si para ella siguieran igual.

Supongo que pasar tiempo completo con ellos te hacía ignorar aquellos detalles.

Tenía en mis manos el pequeño chupete de Gael. Cuando se lo puse en la boca, sus ojos fueron directamente hacia los míos, clavándome la vista. Era como si me reconociera, como si supiera que era su hermana, la protectora.

— ¡Cosita linda! —murmuré encantada, acariciando sus mejillas con dulzura mientras él descansaba en su pequeña cuna.

— Iré a la cocina. Deja que descansen, Bella. Han estado despiertos todo el día —mi madre me avisaba mientras se retiraba del dormitorio de los pequeños.

Edward se reía en silencio a la vez que yo me asombraba.

— ¡Woah!—suspiré. ¿Mi madre, cocinando?

— Tarde o temprano, todos aprenden —contestó él.

— Lo dices como si tú quisieras aprender —le miré fijo.

Torció una mueca, encogiéndose los hombros. Yo sabía que, desde lo sucedido en la cabaña, se sentía avergonzado por no saber cocinar.

Distraído, jugó tiernamente con el pequeño pie de Cory. Literalmente, estaba muriendo con la imagen. Ellos se veían adorables.

— ¿Puedo tomarles una fotografía? —mordí mi labio.

Esbozó su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

— Bueno.

Aproveché la oportunidad para tomar la fotografía con el _BlackBerry_. Definitivamente, iría a mi fondo de pantalla.

— Hagámosle caso a tu madre —me avisó reposando a Cory en su pequeña cuna, al lado de Gael.

— Uhm, habría preferido sacarte una foto con los dos —hice un puchero cuando, sin darme cuenta, habíamos entrado a mi dormitorio donde descansábamos como la última vez.

No sé por qué, él estaba algo excitado y se acercó para besarme con ganas. Por mí no había problema, yo estaba más que emocionada por besarlo, tocarlo, rasguñarlo. Me ponía muchísimo su paternidad.

Se dio cuenta de mi reacción y se echó a reír encima de mis labios, empujándome hacia la cama y echándose encima de mí para seguir besándome.

Y en poco tiempo, ya me estaba bajando los pantalones, las bragas, quitándose el cinto y posicionando su miembro dentro de mi intimidad.

— ¡Woah! —jadeé sorprendida, riéndome—. Sí que estás animado, ¿eh?

Se reía de forma sensual; de una forma en la que deseaba estrujarlo entre mis brazos para siempre.

— Es ese pantalón de mierda que lleva rato provocándome —ronroneó encima de mis labios, entrando lentamente en mi cuerpo para no hacer mucho ruido.

Ambos jadeamos de placer al unísono y me reí.

— Cuando estabas drogado, dijiste que pensabas que usaba estos pantalones a propósito para provocarte —ronroneé encima de su mentón mientras él comenzaba a moverse encima de mí provocativamente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco más cuando oyó aquello. No supe descifrar si era algo que realmente pensaba o había sido producto de la alucinación, pero apostaba a que se trataba de un término medio.

— ¿Lo haces? —me preguntó entre jadeos con su hermosa risa.

No le respondí por dos motivos: no estaba segura si inconscientemente lo hacía o no, porque me agradaba la idea de provocarlo y porque había encontrado el enfoque justo para empujar una y otra contra mi intimidad y enviar olas de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

Empezó a molestarme el hecho de que mi cama, aquella donde había dormido durante mi adolescencia, rechinara tanto. Si mi madre no nos oía, era porque debía encontrarse afuera en el jardín.

— Estúpida cama —maldije soltando un gemido. Edward se estaba poniendo insistente con el ruido que era provocativo. Y yo también.

— Me da vergüenza con tu madre abajo —confesó bien bajito cerca de mi oído, sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué? —me reí acariciando su cabello con ternura.

— No quiero que piense que te follo siempre.

— Lo haces —le acusé.

— Sí, pero no quiero que se entere.

Me reí y acerqué su rostro para devorar sus labios. Mmm.

— Comienzo a sospechar que te lubricas muy fácilmente —murmuró chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

Y como una tonta, le hice saber la razón.

— Es que me pone mucho ver tu lado paternal —contesté alzando un poco la voz. No es que estuviese para juegos, esto sería rápido.

Se rió encima de mis labios.

— _Espera un par de años, entonces_ —dio por sentado.

No sé por qué, pero la frase me pareció muy rebuscada. Le miré perpleja.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Él me miraba directo a los ojos con inocencia; no obstante, disminuyó las embestidas.

— Eres parte de mi futuro, Bella —dijo con dulzura—. Que no te sorprenda que suceda en un par de años.

Yo sabía que él intentaba hacerme sentir muy especial al suponer que íbamos a formar un futuro así en poco tiempo. Pero, justamente eso sucedía. _¿En poco tiempo?_

Decidí reírme mientras jugaba con su cabello y él chupaba uno de mis pezones.

— ¿En cuántos años, dices? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Esta vez, se acercó a pocos centímetros de mi rostro cuando deliberó la respuesta.

— _¿Tres años?_

_¿Oh?_

— ¡Woah! —me reí separándolo un poco para que lo viese mejor. Me miraba sorprendido por mi reacción—. ¿En tres años nos casaremos y tendremos hijos?

Edward no esperaba aquello. No le veía nada malo a mi planteo. Pero por algún motivo, la segunda opción me parecía muy precipitada ahora.

— ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? —preguntó bajito, frunciendo el ceño.

Me mordí el labio.

— Es _muy_ pronto —confesé.

Él detuvo las embestidas.

— Son tres años, Bella. Pasan rápido —lo dijo como si estuviese ofendido.

— Para mí, tres años son una eternidad —aclaré.

Él no parecía estar de acuerdo con la respuesta, así que se acomodó mejor para salir de mí. Al parecer, quería discutir aquello.

— Mira, no es que no quiera —le conforté haciéndole saber lo obvio, acariciando su mano—. Sabes que también quiero pasar mi futuro contigo…

Él ladeó una sonrisa esperanzada, correspondiendo la caricia.

—… pero vayamos despacio, ¿sí? —murmuré—. Estamos muy bien ahora los dos solos. Todavía no tenemos ese tipo de estabilidad.

Me sentí insegura cuando él me miró perplejo.

— ¿Cómo que no tenemos estabilidad, Bella? —se rió—. Vivimos juntos hace dos meses. Estamos juntos hace seis meses.

— Casi un año —le corregí.

— Exacto. Bastante tiempo —asintió él.

— Dime, ¿cuánto fue el mayor tiempo que pasaste con una pareja? —se me ocurrió preguntárselo.

Pero, aparentemente, él no lo tomó bien.

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? —bufó… ¿ofendido?

— Es curiosidad, nada más —le avisé rápidamente. Ya me había acomodado bien los pantalones.

— No estoy entiendo —suspiró, algo confundido—. ¿Dices que quieres estar conmigo para siempre pero no quieres hijos?

— No, no es eso —fruncí el ceño y advertí—. Estás malinterpretando todo. Claro que quiero estar contigo, casarme y tener hijos.

Nunca habíamos hablado de aquello con tanta facilidad.

— Pero disfrutemos este precioso momento. Los dos juntos, como pareja. Sabes que yo nunca he tenido un novio y me gusta estar así —dije porque quizás, él ya estaba acostumbrado a esto y deseaba tomar el siguiente paso rápidamente.

— Es que… —él fruncía sus labios y se dio cuenta—. Tienes razón.

Acaricié su rodilla con suavidad.

— Es que en mis planes, quisiera tener hijos antes de los treinta años —encogió sus hombros.

_¿Antes?_

— En realidad, varios —aclaró.

_¡¿Varios?!_

— ¡Woah! —volví a reírme, estupefacta—. ¿Varios? ¿Tan pronto?

Me miró fijamente.

— No quiero esperar hasta después —me avisó de sus planes. En tres años tendría treinta años.

— ¿Y yo? —le pregunté atónita—. Edward, tengo veintidós años. En tres años tendré veinticinco. No es que quisiera tener hijos tan pronto.

— No te estoy diciendo que tengamos hijos ahora, Bella. No exageres.

_¿Exagerar?_

— No estoy exagerando —eso me molestó un poco—. Simplemente estoy dejando en claro mis puntos de vista.

— Yo también —él asintió.

Por algún motivo, me sorprendió que no cediera.

— Lo dejemos pasar, ¿bien? —cedió, sin embargo.

— Me estoy asentando en mi primer trabajo, Edward. No he ganado mi primer sueldo. Esta es la primera relación madura que tengo. Es la primera relación que tengo en mi vida y mi gata está embarazada —le dejé en claro para dejarlo pasar—. Definitivamente faltan cosas que asentar todavía.

— Son cosas superficiales —chasqueó la lengua—. Tampoco vamos a estancarnos por eso. Yo también tengo asuntos que resolver todavía.

— ¿Dices que mi gata es algo superficial? —Alcé una ceja—. Mi gata significa mucho para mí y el separarme de ella es el punto de quiebre de una relación de largos años. Prácticamente, estaré en luto cuando dé a luz. ¿Es eso algo superficial para ti?

— Ya estás exagerando de nuevo —dijo él sin ánimos.

Bueno, podía ser. Pero era cierto.

— Estoy planteando algo. ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es que digas que exagero? —le discutí—. Es como que diga que lo tuyo con Edmund fue algo superficial y sin sentido.

Me arrepentí completamente cuando lo dije. Me miró fijamente como si le hubiese ofendido. Él no había utilizado la palabra "sin sentido".

— Perdón, perdón. Me arrepiento de eso —alcé las manos rápidamente.

Él negó varias veces y suspiró, dejándolo pasar. Estaba dejando pasar mucho, eso no era bueno.

— Simplemente quiero que entiendas que yo ya he pasado por esto varias veces —planteó—. Ya he tenido relaciones serias y todas han sido pésimas. Estoy tan emocionado contigo que puedo ser un imbécil que quiere apresurar las cosas pero porque me siento preparado para eso.

— Estoy preparada para ciertos pasos —mentí.

— Bella, tu gata está a punto de tener hijos y te sientes presionada —bufó.

— Deja de meterla en esto —le apunté con el dedo índice, repentinamente molesta—. Estoy muy sensible por eso también.

— No es que quiera casarme y tener hijos ahora. Pero me gusta tener las cosas planeadas. Saber en qué se encaminará esto —dijo.

La diferencia es que a mí me gustaba esto de vivir plenamente cada día. No me estaba molestando en pensar en el futuro, porque me parecía algo obvio. Claro que me casaría y tendría hijos con él. Pero en un futuro lejano.

— Lo estamos viendo desde dos puntos de vistas muy diferentes —expliqué—. Por ejemplo, yo soy la que tendrá que cargar con el peso de un bebé, literalmente.

— Está bien, no estás preparada para eso. Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco creo estarlo —dijo y sabía que dudaba.

— Mientes —lo dije obviamente.

Él iba a negarlo pero frunció los labios. No tenía sentido negarlo.

— Tengo veintiséis años —recalcó él—. Antes de conocerte, no pensaba en tener hijos. Pero creo que es algo que deberíamos planear, incluso cuando sea en un par de años.

— Un buen par de años —contradije.

— ¿Cuántos años, exactamente? —preguntó cruzando los brazos.

_¿Me estaba retando?_

— Después de los veinticinco —contesté rápidamente.

Él me miró como si dijera "¿Me estás jodiendo?".

— No es a propósito. Realmente quería a esa edad —protesté.

— No quiero que sea un_ accidente_, Bella —especificó—. No quiero que nos tome por sorpresa. No me quiero casar porque estemos esperando uno.

— Ay, esas cosas pueden controlarse, Edward. Por eso me estoy cuidando —le resté importancia.

— ¿Me vas a discutir a mí? —encaró, refiriéndose a su profesión.

— ¡Es que te estás poniendo paranoico! —Ya me estaba cansando de discutir aquello, por eso exploté.

— Bueno, no te pongas histérica —me advirtió para calmarme, bufando.

— A mí no me dices histérica —protesté frunciendo el ceño, disgustada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme así?

— ¡No te ofendas tan fácilmente! —él contestó con frustración. Definitivamente, ninguno de los dos tenía paciencia ahora.

— ¡No seas un hijo de puta! —gruñí.

— ¡Soy un hijo de puta si quiero! —fue su contestación, de mala gana.

Como no esperaba esta respuesta agresiva, estaba a punto de contestarle de la misma manera e incluso podía irme encima de él y golpearle con la almohada.

Sin embargo, nos vimos interrumpidos cuando mi madre golpeó la puerta del dormitorio.

— Permiso —anunció y me pareció completamente extraño que lo hiciese, puesto a que eso no era normal en ella. Debía haber escuchado nuestra discusión.

Apareció entreabriendo la puerta con delicadeza.

— Vamos a ir a cenar afuera —nos avisó como si nada hubiese sucedido, con una sonrisa maternal.

La presencia de mi madre fue como una bocanada de aire fresco. Me hizo darme cuenta que estaba discutiendo severamente con él y que no estábamos llegando a buenos términos.

Yo quería decirle que no. Que no iríamos a cenar hasta que arregláramos las cosas con Edward.

Sin embargo, él se apresuró.

— Está bien —le contestó a mi madre ladeando una pequeñísima, diminuta sonrisa.

Creí que esperaría a que mi madre cerrara la puerta para terminar de arreglar la pelea, pero inmediatamente se levantó y se marchó del dormitorio, sin ganas de hablar.

Por primera vez en nuestra relación teníamos una pelea donde la conciliación se veía difícil. Me puse paranoica, y me aterré un poco. Pero no planeaba ceder. Y no porque fuese orgullosa…. Bueno, puede que sí. Es que realmente no estaba de ánimos ni para salir.

Cuando se retiró del dormitorio, bufé con frustración contra la almohada. No solamente me había dejado con la palabra en la boca y de muy mal humor, sino muy mojada. Pero ya no me interesaba continuar con aquella sesión.

Mamá quería celebrar nuestra visita a Jacksonville con una buena cena en un restaurante de categoría, más que nada para tomar un descanso de los pequeños mientras la hermana de Phil, la tía Berenice, los cuidaba.

Había traído un bonito vestido que había comprado tiempo atrás con ayuda de Thomas para usarlo en esta ocasión; siempre pensando en el resultado que lograría aquella prenda. No es que fuese especialmente provocativa, pero yo no acostumbraba a usar vestidos escotados.

Sentí que era un completo desperdicio usarlo ahora que Edward estaba molesto conmigo, pero pensé que quizás ayudaría a calmar las cosas, al ver lo provocativa que me encontraba.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme rápidamente, bajé hacia las escaleras para encontrarme con él y con mis padres.

Él ya se había cambiado. Lucía un hermoso conjunto de chaqueta y pantalones oscuros y estaba observando detenidamente a los pequeños mientras hablaba con Berenice y Phil.

— Ay, cariño… ¡luces adorable! —mi madre se encargó de elogiarme en voz alta.

Inflé el pecho con orgullo —y provocación— para que despertar la atención de Edward, quién simplemente alzó la cabeza para mirarme con una mirada de póker constantemente, evaluando mi ropa.

_¿Nada? ¿No se acercaría a decirme que lucía bonita?_

— Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Tenemos reservación a las nueve —decía Phil cuando él se decidió a acercarse hacia donde estábamos mi mamá y yo.

El corazón me latió con prisa y me encontraba a punto de elogiar su vestimenta para romper el hielo, sin estar tan molesta como hace unos minutos.

— ¡Bien! Vámonos, entonces —Renée anunció.

Él observó rápidamente a mi madre y asintió.

La única respuesta que recibí fue su mano escoltando mi cintura cuando ya nos estábamos retirando de la casa.

Me tragué rápidamente el cumplido. No se lo diría hasta que él dijese algo sobre mi apariencia esta noche.

Llegamos al pretencioso restaurante en un silencio incómodo. No es que no nos dirigiésemos las palabras, pero no lo hacíamos como normalmente lo hacíamos. Y mi madre debía percibir aquella frialdad tan inusual en nuestro trato.

La sorpresa llegó cuando encontré que Edward no había dejado pasar ciertos rasgos caballerosos en su personalidad, como escoltarme hasta nuestra mesa, ofrecerme la silla y sentarse a mi lado como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Incluso me dejó leer la carta para pedir primero antes de hacerlo él.

Pero eso solamente resultaba más frustrante. Quería preguntarle qué era lo que pretendía con esta pelea.

En un momento de la cena, Phil tomó su celular para hablar con quien parecía ser un viejo amigo, mientras mi madre se había excusado al tocador, probablemente para darnos unos segundos para hablar.

— ¿No me vas a hablar? —solté lisa y llanamente, con cierta indignación.

Y el perfecto e inescrutable rostro de Edward respondió con una expresión abatida, como si le molestara que le planteara aquello en ese momento.

— Tus padres están aquí —se limitó a contestar, bebiendo de su copa de vino y mirando hacia otro costado.

— Entonces, ¿no me vas a pedir disculpas?

La pregunta sonó muy petulante para mi gusto, pero así funcionaba: discutíamos, uno de los dos pedía disculpas y seguíamos adelante fácilmente.

No debía sorprenderme la manera en la que se tomó aquél comentario.

— ¿No deberías evaluar un poco las cosas que dijiste? —bufaba todavía sin hacer contacto con mis ojos.

— Mírame cuando me hables —protesté de mala gana en voz baja.

Entonces, lo hizo y me miró fijamente.

Era peor pedírselo. Una mirada completamente fría. En mi interior, estaba gritando _"¡No, mi amor! ¡No te enojes conmigo! ¡Soy una tonta!"_

Y por algún motivo sobrenatural, lo supo y me brindó un poco de calidez. Se dio cuenta que había sido brusco.

— Hablemos más tarde —repuso finalmente.

— Yo quiero _ahora_ —insistí, algo exasperada.

— No —sentenció claramente.

_¡Ugh! ¡Qué fastidio!_

— _Terco_ —bufé en voz baja para mí misma, pero él giró su rostro rápidamente hacia mí para recriminármelo con una mirada enfadada.

— Pude oírte.

— Sí, bueno, eres un terco —estaba cruzando mis brazos.

Se rió condescendientemente, negando una y otra vez.

— ¿Yo soy el terco? —repitió en voz baja.

— Sí, quiero arreglar las cosas y me mandas a callar —solté bruscamente. En realidad, lo había hecho indirectamente.

— No vamos a arreglar las cosas ahora —me advirtió—. Además, sigo molesto contigo.

— ¡Oh, el señor sigue molesto! —dramaticé siendo infantil—. Eso es fascinante. Pues, yo también sigo molesta contigo.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero no era como si él no estuviese siéndolo también.

— Continúa molesta, a ver si logras algo más —respondió él, mofándose.

_¡Me frustraba que no cediera cuando yo quería hacerlo!_

— A ver si tú logras algo con tu estúpido orgullo. Y deja de comportarte como un _imbécil _—salió prácticamente de mis labios.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Espero que Jella tenga diez gatos —soltó queriendo cortar la conversación para callarme.

Yo jadeé horrorizada por lo que había dicho, porque mientras más gatos tuviese ella, más necesario sería alejarla. ¡Eso me había dolido!

— ¡Entonces! ¿La están pasando bien? —preguntó mi madre apareciendo en la mesa para sentarse de nuevo, con una bonita sonrisa.

— Sí… —sonreíamos falsamente los dos al unísono, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

— La comida es espectacular —especifiqué comentando acerca de la lasaña.

— Y ustedes se ven adorables esta noche —mi madre nos halagó sonriendo junto a Phil.

Edward y yo compartimos una sonrisa fingida mientras él tomaba dulcemente mi mano.

— Ella es tan especial —mencionó él asintiendo varias veces.

— Y él es un sueño —fruncí mis labios, insultándolo mentalmente.

Continuamos el resto de la noche fingiendo que no ocurría absolutamente nada entre nosotros. Pero sentía un nudo en la garganta, tal que deseaba seguir discutiéndole por lo que había dicho.

**(4) **Volvimos a mi dormitorio y se quitó la chaqueta sin darse la vuelta para hablarme.

— Pídeme disculpas por lo que dijiste sobre Jella —exigí cruzando los brazos y golpeando rítmicamente mi tacón.

— Pídeme disculpas por lo que dijiste sobre Edmund —propuso él. Al parecer, no lo había olvidado.

— ¡Lo hice! —me fastidié—. ¡Justo antes de que te pusieras irritante!

— ¡Si me pongo irritante, señorita, es porque usted se está comportando como un jodido dolor en el trasero! —explicó condescendientemente.

— Ah, jódete —chasqueé la lengua—. No voy a hablar contigo.

Me di la vuelta para quitarme el estúpido vestido.

— Estás siendo completamente inmadura. Lo único que quería, en un principio, era hablar sobre nuestro futuro y túte espantas —él me recriminaba.

— ¡No me espanté, yo no me espanto! ¡Tendré veintidós años pero no me espanto! —gruñí—.Y ya no quiero seguir hablando al respecto.

Volví a darle la espalda.

— ¡No me dejes con la última palabra en la boca! —él protestó acercándose peligrosamente hasta mí y tomó mi brazo para girarme hacia él y enfrentarlo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —bufé, desafiándolo.

Y no sé por qué, le encontré condenadamente atractivo con ese aire despótico, refutable, engreído y demandante. Hubo debilidad en mis ojos al ver esa hermosa mandíbula cuadrada tensa, sus deliciosos orbes esmeraldas y aquella peculiar vena frontal que se le marcaba.

Respiré profundo, completamente cautivada por su belleza y él se dio cuenta inmediatamente. Sus ojos ya no me miraban con enfado. Bueno, en realidad sí. Pero lucía enfadado y deseoso de mi cuerpo, cuando fueron directamente a mi escote.

En un segundo, olvidé completamente por qué estaba insultándolo y nuestros labios se unieron al unísono.

Me encargué de morder sus labios expulsando toda la bronca que llevaba encima mientras él se me desprendía el cinturón para liberar su repentina erección. Me arrastró salvajemente hasta la cama mientras jadeábamos y creí que iba a quitarme el vestido, pero en vez de eso, alzó la parte baja y bajó mis bragas para dejarme completamente desnuda desde la cintura para abajo.

Entró rápidamente en mi cuerpo y maldije varias veces.

— Eres un imbécil —solté, sintiéndome repentinamente emocionada por gruñir, insultarlo y maltratarlo. Así como sucedía con él.

— Y tú una testaruda. Cierra la boca o te amordazaré con la corbata —me amenazó.

— ¡Pff! Atrévete, eh —me reí.

El corazón me latió con prisa cuando vi que iba en serio y se quitaba la corbata de un tirón y la llevaba hacia mi boca.

Protesté gimiendo, pero realmente me encantaba la alternativa y él procuró en ser cuidadoso. Fue un pequeño detalle que me hizo sentir que aún en estas circunstancias, seguiría comportándose como siempre.

Tiró de las puntas de mi cabello suelto con ligera insistencia, como si me advirtiera.

— Ahora sí. Cállate y déjame follarte. ¿Objeciones?

Protesté algo.

— ¿No? Buena chica —jadeó y empujó duramente contra mi trasero.

Sin importarme si estábamos haciendo mucho ruido, gemí una y otra vez mientras su miembro me follaba con rapidez y sin tregua. Sentía la frustración de mantener mi cuerpo quieto y de dejar que se aprovechara de mí, como si le estuviese dando la razón en esta pelea.

Hice un sobreesfuerzo para no excitarme de sobremanera y entregarle mi orgasmo. Oh, no. No tan fácil.

— Suéltalo o te azotaré —me gruñó al oído y podía adivinar que él también estaba excitado por la situación.

Negué varias veces y molesto, siguió follándome, apresando mis manos para mantenerme inmóvil.

De muy mala gana, terminé gozando el placer de la ocasión y gruñí en varias ocasiones mientras él seguía empujando contra mis caderas. ¡Odiaba haber cedido!

Pero pareció haber bajado la guardia cuando soltó mis manos y rápidamente usé una para quitarme el nudo de la corbata en mi boca. Le miré desafiante.

— ¿Te crees muy vivo? —jadeé sintiendo emociones contradictorias: quería darle su merecido pero también quería follármelo entero.

No creo haber tenido la fuerza necesaria para echarlo contra la cama sin su consentimiento; aparentemente él deseaba aquello cuando ladeó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa mientras yo me quitaba por completo el vestido y lucía desnuda.

Le apresé rápidamente sentándome encima de sus caderas. Él seguía duro, firme y yo me encontraba muy húmeda. Una combinación muy asombrosa.

Llevé mis manos hacia el cabecero de la cama para apoyarme y comenzar a mover mis cinturas a gusto.

— ¿No te gusta que te dominen, eh? ¿No te gusta estar apresado? ¿No te gusta ser el que obedece? —Le tenté jadeando una y otra vez, y cambió su expresión a una disgustada—. Mala suerte, chico. _A-mí-no-me-de-sa-fías _—dije entre estocadas.

Fue como si le hubiese dicho que su pene era pequeño. Se molestó por la situación y se posicionó mejor, tomando mi cintura para demostrar que él estaba al mando. Pero me aseguré de mover mis caderas a un ritmo enloquecedor para demostrarle que podía moverlas al ritmo que yo deseaba, sin obedecerle.

Sentí enorme frustración al mantener el ritmo y luchar contra su posesión. Era una batalla de poderes, donde ninguno se atrevía a ceder, casi como la pelea que acabábamos de tener.

Conforme me acercaba de nuevo al orgasmo, podía notar que su expresión despótica se debilitaba cuando reducía la velocidad de sus caderas al faltarle tan poco.

**(5)**No sé cómo, pero me olvidé de todo. La pelea, la lucha por el poder, lo que estaba sucediendo. Incluso mi nombre. Solamente quería mover las caderas lo más rápido posible para encontrarme con un fuerte y delicioso orgasmo.

Se dio cuenta de esto y siguió empujando como si quisiera provocármelo. No solamente pensando en el suyo, sino en el mío. Y fue el punto de partida para que yo también deseara prolongar su placer. Moví mis caderas en forma de ocho, jadeando una y otra vez y acariciando mis pechos a propósito mientras me deleitaba por la forma en que mordía el labio.

Una última estocada y el orgasmo me golpeó duramente, dejándome casi paralizada. Él lo sintió prácticamente en ese mismo instante, y casi gritamos. Nos quedamos bien quietos, disfrutando del placer del otro.

Intenté normalizar mi respiración lentamente mientras le observaba detenidamente. Estábamos compartiendo miradas significativas. Ya no me sentía molesta ni recordaba por qué lo estaba. Él lucía tranquilo mientras jadeaba una y otra vez.

Abatida por todo, me recosté encima de su pecho, casi adormecida.

Sentí su aroma. Aroma a Edward. Una enigmática esencia a miel, vainilla, perfume masculino, sudor y semen. Aroma a hogar. A las sábanas que compartíamos cada noche mientras dormíamos de esta forma.

Y realmente, fue como si en un momento, ambos desquitáramos nuestra ira irracional y no quedara más que paz, tranquilidad y mucho, pero mucho arrepentimiento por las palabras que nos habíamos dicho.

Alcé mi cabeza cuando una de sus manos acarició mi cintura con suavidad. Nos miramos un largo rato y juraría que él se sentía igual de abatido que yo.

— ¿Por qué nos dijimos todas esas cosas? —fui la primera en hablar, sintiendo curiosidad por aquello.

Él negó sin saber bien la respuesta.

— Creo que nos asustamos —me miró fijamente, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello—. Nos asustamos porque es la primera vez que discutimos de esta forma.

— Fue liberador —comenté apoyando mi mentón encima de su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón.

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

— Es liberador saber que puedo decir lo que pienso sin miedo a ofenderte —dijo esto y concluyó lo que pensaba; dijimos cosas que realmente no sentíamos.

— Soy una testaruda y una histérica —admití orgullosa.

— Lo sé —él negó una y otra vez y me reí, golpeando su hombro.

— Dilo —pedí.

— Está bien —su pecho se sacudió por esa hermosa risa—. Soy un imbécil, un cretino, un idiota…

— Uno muy lindo —acaricié su nariz con ternura.

Él besó rápidamente mis labios.

— Perdóname por las cosas que dije —fruncí mis labios, tímidamente.

Suspiró.

— Perdóname a mí por perder la paciencia. Debería tenerla —le molestaba reconocerlo.

— Soy bastante insoportable a veces. Es normal que la pierdas —le dije como si esto fuese obvio.

— Pero te ves linda cuando te enojas —confesó esto bien bajito—. Y te veías linda hoy. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no decírtelo.

¡Aww!

— Tú también —besé de nuevo sus labios.

Pero había algo de lo que no me sentía segura, todavía.

— Entonces… ¿arreglamos nuestras peleas con sexo? —Por algún motivo, esa razón no me gustaba. Debíamos poder arreglar las cosas a través de la comunicación. No por algo tan superficial.

Edward acarició suavemente mi mentón, viendo que me estaba poniendo ligeramente desmotivada. Él sonreía con picardía.

— No creo —negó con una enorme sonrisa contenida, como si le diera gracia.

— ¿No? —me reí frunciendo el ceño.

Se mordió el labio. Lo hacía cuando quería decirme algo y no sabía cómo.

— Te contaré una pequeña historia —él se acomodó mejor para que yo mostrara aún más interés.

— Sigue…

— Hace tiempo yo salí… bueno, no fue algo simple, en realidad —dudó y no entendí. Suspiró—. Estuve durante un año y medio con una chica que se llamaba Sienna.

Me descolocó tanto aquella nueva información que necesité mirarlo claramente para saber que estaba siendo sincero.

— Se puede decir que antes de Tanya, ella fue una verdadera relación. Fue la única de todas las que tuve que decidió dejarme primero —contó esto como si le divirtiera.

¿Una chica había dejado a Edward?

— Tú sabes que eres mi primera chica —aclaró en el sentido de ser la primera a la que estaba enamorado realmente—. Pero en ese entonces, tenía una visión distinta acerca de estar "enamorado". Estuve muy enamorado de ella y me rompió el corazón al dejarme por otro.

— ¿Te traicionó? —la incredulidad en voz mi era evidente.

— Sí —asintió Edward—. Lo superé gracias a Tanya. Pero me hirió al orgullo.

— No entiendo, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con el sexo? —No quería comenzar otra pelea, pero aunque quería saber sobre aquella novia, me molestaba oírlo.

— Sienna y yo éramos muy distintos. Ella sacaba mi lado temperamental a veces. Incluso más que Tanya —dijo.

_Woah. ¿Más?_

— Casi siempre teníamos peleas de este tipo. Y por supuesto, sexo de reconciliación.

¿Por qué me contaba esto con diversión? No quería que entrara en detalles, pero a la vez lo deseaba profundamente. El detalle del "sexo de reconciliación" me dolió. Aunque no debía esperar ser la primera en hacerlo con él.

— Pero siempre seguía molesto —me contó—. Era como si el sexo me quitara la ansiedad de encima, pero la frustración seguía allí. Por eso nunca llegaba a un acuerdo con ella.

Eso era agradable de oír.

— Por eso sé que el sexo no arregla este tipo de cosas —jugó con mis dedos dulcemente—. Nunca lo hace. Lo que importa es lo bien que te lleves con la otra persona.

Acercó sus labios a mi cuello.

— Tú eres mi amiga. Y mi chica. Eres algo así como mi debilidad. Jamás podría molestarme completamente contigo.

Se sentía completamente refrescante descubrir que, nuevamente, sentíamos lo mismo.

Besé con devoción sus labios. No había pasado más de un par de horas y los extrañaba completamente.

— Podemos tener los hijos que queramos cuando queramos —murmuré empalagosa sobre su boca.

— Me apresuré demasiado —se disculpó él, reconociéndolo—. Olvida lo que dije, ¿sí? Ahora estamos bien así.

Parpadeé coquetamente.

— Tres años no son nada —aseguré sonriente.

**EPOV (Edward's Point of View)**

Esa había sido una de mis noches predilectas. Y no por el sexo, que tampoco era algo para ignorar. Sentía que de alguna forma, había ganado más confianza al darme cuenta que podía expresarme sin límites y sin lograr ofenderla por mucho tiempo. Y eso, en algún punto, nos unía mucho más.

A la mañana siguiente, el domingo, desayunamos en compañía de sus padres y los pequeños. Cuando levanté mi plato de _hotcakes_, Renée aprovechó unos segundos para hablarme en privado.

— Ten paciencia con Bella. Es la primera vez que maneja esto. Está acostumbrada a ser madura. Siempre se pone a la defensiva cuando no sabe cómo actuar.

En pocas palabras, me sorprendió lo mucho que conocía a su hija a pesar de lucir ajena a las preocupaciones de ella. Pero en eso tenía razón. Bella estaba acostumbrada a comprender todo. Cuando se encontraba con algo desconocido, como el matrimonio o un embarazo, se cohibía y se asustaba. Poco a poco, lograba entender su forma de ser.

— Lo sé. Es que me emociono más de la cuenta y empiezo a planificar cosas. Y ella todavía es muy joven —le contesté y Renée acarició maternalmente mi hombro.

— Disfruta el momento; que los tome por sorpresa. Esas cosas pierden la emoción cuando son planeadas —me dio aquél consejo y de nuevo, me vi asombrado por su profunda sabiduría de la vida.

_La loca y astuta Renée._

El teléfono de la casa sonó de repente y Phil atendió. Mencionó a un tal "Jerry" como si fuese un familiar, y le pasó la llamada a Bella, quién contestó animadamente al tipo.

Pero parecía estar dándole una mala noticia.

— ¡Oh, no! —exclamó verdaderamente apenada—. ¿De veras? ¿Cuándo sucedió?

Esperé con paciencia a que terminara la llamada. Aparentemente, le estaba dando varios detalles. Me pregunté de qué se trataría, porque en menos de un segundo, Bella lucía afectada por la noticia.

— ¡La mamá de Jella falleció ayer! —nos contó al resto en cuanto terminó la llamada.

Bella me había contado que Jella había sido rescatada de un albergue donde rescataban animales de la calle y los cuidaban. Había sido un regalo de parte de Phil. Ella se vio conmovida por la noticia y me pidió, si no era mucho problema, ir hasta allí, donde le darían una buena sepultura a la gata por petición de Bella.

Conforme Bella hablaba con el muchacho que supuse sería Jerry, me di cuenta que parecía ser amigo de la familia de ella. En realidad, resultó ser amigo de Phil.

Tampoco se me pasó el detalle de encontrar un albergue lleno de mascotas rescatadas abierto un domingo. Eso se debía a que el albergue estaba continuo a la casa del veterinario.

— Había aguantado veinte años —le dijo Jerry a Bella a modo de consuelo—. Es una gran noticia la de Jella. Dime, ¿de cuántas semanas se encuentra?

Él se mostraba interesado por saber acerca del embarazo de Jella. Bella me había contado que la madre de Jella, Clotilde, había sido criada por Jerry además de otras mascotas.

Mientras ella le ponía al tanto de la situación de su gata con cierta tristeza por la noticia de su madre, yo observé absorto la cantidad de perros y gatos enjaulados a los que estaba cuidando el veterinario en compañía de su esposa. La mayoría eran razas cruzadas.

— Tienes muchos animales. ¿La gente los rescata? —sentí la necesidad de saber.

— Es muy difícil —me dijo el hombre frunciendo los labios con pena—. Las personas se dejan llevar por mitos y creen que es más antihigiénico cuidarlos. Llevan una mejor vida aquí que en la calle, pero últimamente con mi esposa hemos tenido problemas económicos y no podemos mantenerlosa todos.

— Oh, eso suena horrendo —lamentó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

— A veces tenemos que tomar la decisión más práctica. Todos estos pequeños han sido rescatados o a veces los abandonan en la entrada del albergue. Por más que quisiéramos cuidar de todos, las medicinas son costosas y todos llegan enfermos.

No me sorprendía. Aquí, fácilmente, había más de veinte mascotas.

No supe por qué, pero oír eso me dolió profundamente mientras observaba a la considerable cantidad de cachorros de poco menos de tres meses jugueteando entre sí dentro de las jaulas. La mayoría no lograría sobrevivir debido a los costos de las medicinas.

Me iba a acercar para observar a unos gatos que provenían de la familia de Jella en compañía de Bella y Jerry, pero mi interés se despertó en un pequeño perro que estaba mordiendo con ansias los cordones de mis zapatos.

— ¡Hey! —saludé rápidamente al cachorro. No debía tener más de un mes.

Jerry ladeó una sonrisa conspirativa.

— ¿Cómo te saliste de la jaula? —le preguntaba al pequeño mientras se encorvaba con timidez, aturdido por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Él se agachó a acariciarle el pelaje.

— Siempre logra salirse con la suya aunque sea pequeño —nos contaba él.

— Se ve enfermo —comentó Bella observando al pequeño. Su piel se veía sucia y su mirada triste.

— Lo está —Jerry dijo con tristeza—. Es uno de los más enfermos aquí. Fue separado muy pronto de su madre y no podemos costear muchas de las vacunas que necesita. Me temo que no le queda mucho tiempo aquí.

No podía concebir las palabras del veterinario cuando lo observaba detenidamente. Es que nadie podría. Era demasiado pequeño. Podía alzarlo fácilmente con una mano y lucía constantemente asustado. No podías pensar en la posibilidad de acortar con su vida de forma tan rápida. Era muy doloroso.

— ¿O…? —pregunté rápidamente. Debía haber otra alternativa.

— O al menos que alguien lo rescate. Pero es muy difícil. Los únicos que adoptan perros pequeños son las familias y no quieren lidiar con perros enfermos. Es una verdadera lástima.

— ¿Cómo que vas a sacrificar un perro tan pequeño? —me indigné completamente. ¿Cómo iba a acabar con una vida tan pequeña en vez de mantener a perros que ya llevaban años encima?

— Pues, no puedo cuidarlos a todos, Edward —me dijo él—. Si conoces a alguien que pueda costear sus medicamentos…

— Yo lo haré —dije inmediatamente, sacando intuitivamente mi billetera—. Dime, ¿cuánto necesitas?

— Edward… —Bella me regañó como si fuese de mal gusto. Jerry se rió incómodamente.

— Lo normal es que decidas adoptarlo. No podría aceptar un préstamo. Aunque si quieres donar dinero, puedes hacerlo a nuestro albergue —se refirió a que deposite dinero en vez de prestarle dinero a él.

— Está bien. Lo haré.

Miré por última vez al pequeño cachorro que me miraba con detenimiento después de haber vuelto a morder los cordones de mi zapato. Había algo de ingenuidad en sus ojos, parecida a la de Edmund cuando era muy pequeño, de esa que te hacían dar ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo.

Me sentí un poco más aliviado al donar dinero al albergue para que cuidaran al pequeño.

— Lo que hiciste hoy fue muy amable de tu parte, Edward —me decía Bella con una gran sonrisa mientras se aferraba de mi brazo cuando nos íbamos—. Muchas mascotas tendrán sus medicamentos gracias a tu aporte. Pero, dime, ¿qué te llevó a hacerlo?

— ¿No viste la carita de ese perro? —le pregunté lo que me parecía obvio—. Era tan pequeño y tenía unos ojos graciosos. Era como si fuese travieso, pero sintiera vergüenza de estar rodeado de tanta gente.

— Uhm, sí —murmuró ella—. Es que muchos tienen secuelas dependiendo de cómo lo trataron en un pasado.

— ¿Dices que le han golpeado? —me horrorizaba solamente de pensarlo.

— No creo, es muy pequeño. Aunque Jerry dijo que lo abandonaron teniendo pocos días de vida…

Yo no había oído esa parte. ¿Quién en su sano juicio abandonaba a un cachorro tan pequeño?

**(6) **Volvimos a casa para almorzar en nuestro último día de visita a Jacksonville porque debíamos volver esa misma noche porque teníamos que trabajar el día siguiente. Lo que había dicho Bella me había conmovido realmente porque, por un lado, recordé que aunque Edmund era un perro de raza y bien entrenado, solía ser tímido con la gente que no conocía.

Renée y Phil también me elogiaron por la buena acción que había hecho, pero estaba seguro que el dinero que había aportado iría para otros animales. ¿Qué me decía que esa cantidad duraría para mantenerlo a salvo durante muchos años? Un perro como él no podía vivir solamente un año o dos.

El pensamiento taladró mi cabeza durante más tiempo de lo esperado y una profunda nostalgia me estrujaba el corazón. No podía sacarme la imagen del pequeño perro asustadizo, siendo alimentado, vacunado, siendo curado después de sufrir semejante abandono. Me recordaba la muerte de Edmund. Cómo una vida buena había terminado y una comenzaba y era truncada por falta de un dueño que le cuidase.

Yo sabía muy bien que los animales que crecían sin un dueño, no eran felices.

— ¿Qué te ocurre, Edward? —me preguntó Bella mientras guardaba nuestras ropas en el bolso. Faltaban pocas horas para el despegue nuestro vuelo.

— ¿Recuerdas el pequeño perrito que mordió las agujetas de mis zapatos? —murmuré tumbado en su cama, pensativo.

— Sí, claro que sí. Se veía adorable —ella contestó.

— No paro de pensar en su situación. En la de ser abandonado…

— Pero anímate un poco —me confortó acariciando mi vientre—. Ahora que le has dado dinero al albergue, le darán alimento apropiado, sus vacunas, lo convertirán en un perro mucho más saludable.

Ese pequeño cachorro tan tímido, podía imaginarlo en mi cabeza, su expresión asombrada y confundida cuando le den de comer adecuadamente por primera vez… me ponía muy triste.

— La gente no adopta a los perros sin raza porque creen que son sucios.

— Pero son iguales a cualquier otro —protesté para mí mismo, levantándome de la cama y frunciéndole el ceño—. La gente debería tenerles pena. Son como bebés indefensos. No saben cómo cuidarse por sí mismos. ¿Sabes la cantidad de horas que gasté en entrenar y cuidar a Edmund? No puedo creer que haya mascotas que no cuenten con esa ayuda.

— ¿Estás triste por ese perrito? —A Bella pareció darle profunda ternura este hecho y me abrazó el cuello—. Pero si ya lo están cuidando bien, Edward. Él tendrá un buen futuro. No te atormentes tanto por eso.

_Por eso la amaba tanto, porque ella siempre me hacía sentir mejor cuando más lo necesitaba._

Nos despedimos de nuestra visita fugaz a Jacksonville y Bella me contó lo triste que se sentía por separarse de sus hermanitos nuevamente. Yo seguía nostálgico por lo sucedido en el albergue, pero se me pasaría. En cambio, Bella tenía un motivo más lógico para sentirse triste, por eso dejé atrás aquél sentimiento y me encargué de hacerla sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento perduró más de lo deseado.

Al día siguiente, mientras supervisaba a la clase entera dando el examen de la semana, seguí con el pensamiento nostálgico acerca de cómo estarían cuidando a ese pequeño perrito. Bella tenía razón, ahora se encontraría en mejores cuidados. Pero no paraba de visualizar a ese pequeño siendo tratado mejor y me dolía bastante. ¿Por qué?

Supuse que se trataría de mi sensibilidad latente después de encontrarme una semana entera recordando a Edmund luego de haberlo olvidado durante mucho tiempo. Pero comenzaba a darme cuenta que no lo había olvidado, lo había guardado. Y el dolor salía a flote después de haberme encontrado con ese pequeño cachorro.

Nunca había vuelto a pensar en la alternativa de tener a otro, por sentir que estaba lastimando a Edmund al prometerme a mí mismo que sería el último perro al que cuidaría. Las mascotas involucran afecto, y el afecto implica apego. Y cuando ese apego se termina, viene el dolor. Me sentía muy débil al ser incapaz de aceptarlo como una persona común y corriente que seguía adelante y adoptaba a otro.

Sinceramente, no deseaba tener otro. Pero algo me decía que no sería suficiente el dinero aportado al albergue. No lo cuidarían lo suficiente. Habían tantas mascotas como para que la atención caiga completamente en ese pequeño. ¡Y tan astuto para salir de aquella jaula con tan pocos días de nacimiento! Ese definitivamente era todo un personaje.

Intenté por todos los medios distraerme, pero era imposible. Lo único que me haría olvidar a aquél perro sería controlarlo por mi cuenta. Es decir, tenerlo durante un tiempo, lograr que crezca y asegurarme que contara con todos los medios para ser un excelente mejor amigo.

Pero no sabía cómo plantearle la idea a Bella. Ella me estaba contando acerca de lo mucho que trabajaba en la oficina y lo satisfecha que se sentía al respecto. ¿Cómo tomaría la idea?

— ¿Sigues pensando en aquél perrito? —me preguntó ella con curiosidad y asombro.

Le miré atónito. ¿Cómo hacía para descifrarme tan fácilmente?

— Eres bastante transparente para mí —contestó coquetamente y le robé un beso. Ella era tan linda.

— Sí —suspiré observando fijamente sus ojos.

— Podríamos pedirle a mamá que lo adopte. Sería un buen amigo para Gael y Cory, además jugaría con el perro de Phil y…

—… ¿Y si yo lo adopto?

Bella me miró con sorpresa.

— Es decir, no en tiempo completo —dije rápidamente—. Simplemente lo cuidamos unas semanas…

— ¿Y devolverlo? —Preguntaba incrédula—. No puedes adoptar y luego devolver un perro, Edward.

— No, ya lo sé —jugué con sus dedos. Era una pequeña manía cuando me sentía cohibido—. Pero podríamos atenderlo y cuando sea mayor, dárselo a tu madre.

Para ella, la idea no sonaba tan mal.

— Es mejor hacer eso. No quieres que tu madre se ocupe del cuidado de un perro enfermo cuando tiene a dos pequeños que atender, ¿o sí? Oí que lo mejor en el caso de los bebés es un perro entrado en años.

— Bueno… —dudó—… supongo que si lo planteas así, suena bien. Pero, ¿dónde lo cuidarás?

¿No era obvio?

— ¿Aquí?

— ¿Con Jella? —esa parte no le cerraba—. Jella está embarazada. No es conveniente que conviva con perros enfermos, Edward.

Me mordí el labio. Tenía razón.

—… A menos que viva con Eugene y… —se dio cuenta entonces de aquello—. Oh, cielos…

Me miró a los ojos con dolor. Ella quería hacer aquello, pero le dolía mucho. Sin embargo, deseaba.

Apoyé mi frente encima de la suya.

— Sería algo increíble de tu parte—me limité a contestarle suavemente.

Seguía mordiéndose el labio. La alternativa le dolía mucho.

— Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras —me arrepentí. Aunque me costara, ningún perro valía la felicidad de mi Bella.

Ella dudó durante largos minutos. Me dediqué a contemplarla en silencio. Sus reacciones iban desde el asombro, la confusión, el dolor y por último, la aceptación…

—Es… algo que debíamos hacer tarde o temprano, ¿no? Digo, seguiremos viéndola… —ella se excusaba a sí misma. Una parte suya se disculpaba con la otra por la decisión dolorosa que tomaría.

— Sí. Seguiremos viéndola. Los días que quieras —aseguré brindándole confianza, sin apartar mi frente de la suya.

— Cuidaríamos de él hasta dárselo a mi madre y luego volveríamos con ella, ¿no? —fue su última propuesta.

Yo simplemente asentí, sonriendo. Lo que sea por mantenerla feliz.

Y sin esperarlo, Bella me regaló unas pequeñas y tímidas lágrimas de tristeza.

Quizás parecía algo superficial, pero para ella era como separarse de su mejor amiga. Tanto como para mí significó la muerte de Edmund.

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

Fue un día martes, el día siguiente de haber tomado nuestra decisión, cuando volvimos repentinamente a Jacksonville esa tarde para volver al albergue de Jerry.

Encontramos al pequeño cachorrito que había captado por completo la atención de Edward en un rincón, bebiendo leche de un tazón. Ya le habían puesto un talco encima para quitarle las pulgas que tenía, pero no sería tan fácil. La mayoría de las mascotas del albergue seguían enfermas.

Fue casi como si lo salváramos de una vida miserable. Edward tenía razón. El pequeño cachorro tenía ojos divertidos y tímidos. Se encogía cuando veía muchas personas en una misma habitación y parecía sentir culpa al beber de su alimento. Increíble, pero todavía no tenía la edad suficiente para despegarse de la leche materna.

Cuando vi cómo Edward alzaba por primera vez a ese pequeño al que llamaban "Bear" en el albergue, sentí como si retratara aquella imagen para siempre. El pequeño lo miraba con miedo y desconocimiento. Edward parecía… aliviado. Fue como si adoptarlo fuese un soplo de aire para su corazón lastimado. Y yo sabía que no le entristecía la situación de aquél perro únicamente. Eran las emociones de volver a adoptar y confiar en el amor de una mascota. Parecía loco, pero así era.

El pequeño Bear lucía completamente asustado en mis brazos mientras Edward conducía de regreso a Manhattan. Increíble, pero terminamos cruzando otro estado en un viaje de doce horas simplemente para llevarlo a nuestro hogar. Algo que simplemente Edward Cullen haría.

Suerte que nuestro departamento admitía mascotas en tanto no fuesen ruidosas. Pues, a simple vista Bear no parecía ser el tipo de mascota que nos daría dolores de cabeza. Yo todavía seguía triste por saber que tendría que dejar a Jella en casa de Esme para que residiera allí durante todo su embarazo. Pero aquella tristeza se esfumó en cuanto trajimos a Bear y lo depositamos en la alfombra.

Ella le maulló con tanta rudeza, como si le dijese que no era bienvenido a su hogar.

— ¡Jella malvada! —Edward protestó acariciando tranquilamente a Bear—. Es apenas un bebé.

— Está molesta porque sabe que tendrá que irse por él —defendí a mi pequeña tomándola en mis brazos y acariciándola.

Edward no hizo más que regalarme una mirada que decía "Lo siento mucho". Traté con todas mis fuerzas no ponerme sentimental en aquél momento.

Nos distrajimos en ese momento cuando Bear comenzó a rascarse gimiendo una y otra vez. Eso me puso muy triste.

— A ver… — Edward lo recostó con ambas manos y observamos su pelaje—. Mira, tiene costras.

Bear tenía pequeños lastimados en su barriguita.

— Las obtuvo de tanto rascarse —comentaba él acariciándolo con pena—. No te preocupes, amigo. Ya sanarán.

Y él, con un poco más de confianza, bostezó.

**.**

— ¿Qué opinas si vamos a tomar algo con Damian? —me ofreció Melissa en cuanto salíamos del trabajo.

— Hoy tengo que buscar a Edward. Vamos a llevar a Bear al veterinario —dije esbozando una sonrisa. Al fin le llevaríamos para que dejara de rascarse tanto.

— ¿Oh, sí? —Melissa ya estaba al tanto de la noticia y le parecía excelente.

— Sí, es uno que atendía a su anterior mascota —le conté—. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Ella encogió sus hombros, aceptando.

— Siempre es bueno caerle de sorpresa a Mark.

Nos despedimos de Damian después de que jugara un par de bromas con Melissa y fuimos hasta la escuela.

Yo le había enviado un _WhatsApp _a Edward para indicarle que me esperara afuera, porque estábamos a punto de buscarlos. Pero Melissa me pidió que no le avisara a Mark para echarle una sorpresa. Él las odiaba.

— No me contesta —dije viendo que había marcado el mensaje como "Visto a las…"—. ¿Se habrá encontrado ya con los muchachos?

— Uhm, Bella… ¿no es Edward el que está hablando con la muchacha rubia? —me señaló discretamente hacia el frente.

**(7) **Efectivamente, Edward estaba hablando casualmente con una muchacha de cabello rubio largo. Ni siquiera la había visto de frente y deducía lo hermosa que debía ser.

— Ay, no. ¿Una ex? —temí por el color de su cabello y las preferencias de mi novio.

— Bueno, ¿qué esperas? Vamos a saludarlo —ella hizo una mueca para indicar que lo primero que debía hacer era presentarme ante ellos.

Nos acercamos y él me saludó sin problema. La muchacha rubia se dio la vuelta para verme.

Quise morir.

_Era demasiado __hermosa__._

— Ah, ella es mi novia, Bella —nos presentó y la muchacha rubia me evaluó detenidamente.

— M-Mucho gusto —dije con valor, estrechando su mano. Estaba caliente.

— Mucho gusto. Soy Sienna—saludó esbozando una sonrisa que podía enamorar al primer muchacho que encontrara.

* * *

**Ufff... Sienna aparece de nuevo, seguro para mover un poquito las cosas. Les comento que he tardado porque, al igual que Edward, he adoptado un nuevo cachorro! Y sip, requieren de cuidado intensivo (contando que ya se acercan las fechas de mis finales)**

**Si se habrán dado cuenta, agregué un TPOV (Punto de vista desde Thomas) será bastante común ahora, quizás algunos capítulos sí, otros no, pero es el único tercero que voy a agregar.**

**¡Por cierto! Si no se enteraron, tenemos tumblr (mmfanfiction . tumblr .com -sin espacios-) ahí colocamos todas las imágenes de TH7F (por si no pueden unirse al grupo en fb). De todas formas, los links de cualquier grupo, página o lo que sea, están colocados en mi perfil n.n**

**Estaré actualizando cada dos semanas (como verán, este cap tiene más de 60 hojas). Gracias por las que siguen ahí y las que se toman el tiempo de dejar review, sé que es tedioso!**

**Besos :)**


	11. La ortodoncia y la niña

**The Hopscotch's Seventh Floor**

**#TH7F**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer. ****Me adjudico la historia y un par de personajes.**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11****: "La ortodoncia y la niña."**

* * *

**Playlist**:

(1) All the day and all the night – The Kinks.

(2) Dancing with myself – The Donnas.

(3) Sugar, Sugar – The Archies.

(4) Simple Irresistible – Robert Palmer.

(5) Romance – FreeTEMPO.

(6) Are you gonna be my girl – JET.

(7) I just call to say I love you – Stevie Wonder.

(8) Beautiful Stranger – Madonna.

* * *

**BPOV**

La mujer parada frente a nosotros definitivamente no era más joven que Edward. Podía llevarle unos años encima. ¿Más de treinta? No estaba segura, pero su cabello lucía tan precioso que podía jurar que era condenadamente sedoso sin siquiera tocarlo.

— ¡Mírate con ese traje!

Con discreción, ella agarró la solapa de su saco por unos segundos. Su hermosa y radiante sonrisa estaba apaleando con insistencia mi pobre autoestima.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el delantal? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Mayor o no, esta mujer era mucho más hermosa que Tanya. Y no estaba hablando en términos estéticos. Ella desprendía cierto carisma y energía vibrante que te dejaba completamente embobado; cosa que la frívola y pedante Tanya no poseía.

Pero más que nada, su voz era la atracción principal. Uno no podía parar de escucharla porque sonaba demasiado bien; sobre todo cuando soltaba una ligera risa amistosa.

_Mi risa sonaba tan estúpida en comparación con la suya…_

— Dejé el consultorio momentáneamente —explicó Edward con la humildad que le caracterizaba—. Me dedico a la docencia, como verás.

— Pues sí, Lena me contó que estabas trabajando aquí. ¡Dice que eres bastante severo con tus alumnos!

_¿Lena?_

Conocía aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Lucía un poquito incómodo por aquella acusación.

— Pero siempre te gustó enseñar, así que eso es bueno. Me alegra que estés bien —Sienna encogió sus hombros amistosamente mientras nos miraba a ambos, para referirse a lo nuestro.

No se me pasó por alto que ella supiese que a Edward le gustaba enseñar._ ¿Qué tanto se conocían?_

— ¡Uf! Mira la hora…— se excusó al mirar el reloj en su muñeca. Uno bastante costoso, a decir verdad—. Se me hace tarde, debo ir a atender en el consultorio.

_¿También era doctora?_

— Oh, ¿sigues atendiendo en el mismo lugar? —Edward se interesó por esto.

— No —contestó ella como si eso fuese una agradable noticia—. Nos hemos trasladado hasta aquí, a pocas cuadras.

Mientras hablaba tomó dos tarjetas de su billetera y nos la ofreció.

"**SiennaDoughtown"**

"**Odontóloga."**

_¡Era una dentista! _

— ¿Por qué no te pasas por allí? Está cerca de tu nuevo departamento, ¿no?

¿Cómo sabía que Edward vivía en un nuevo departamento? ¿Él ya se lo había contado? Pero, principalmente… ¿por qué se refería a "su" departamento y no a "nuestro" departamento?

— Es muy amable de tu parte, Sienna. Pero… no tengo problemas, realmente —Edward hizo un mohín, tomando la tarjeta de entre sus dedos.

Sienna se echó a reír poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Créeme, Edward. Debes de tener una que otra caries por ahí, como siempre —le reprendió con dulzura como si fuese su madre.

_O peor, como si ya lo hubiese atendido en varias ocasiones._

Mi novio se rió con inocencia, frunciendo los labios.

— Bella, te recomiendo que lo mantengas vigilado con los dulces —me advirtió con diversión.

_¡Pero me gustaba hacerle dulces!_

Y luego, recordó algo:

— ¡Ah! Qué maleducada. Tú también puedes venir si gustas, Bella. Puedo hacerles un buen descuento.

Saludó amistosamente con la mano y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

No sé por qué, pero mis ojos fueron a sus caderas. ¿Las contoneaba a propósito o se le daba naturalmente? Sea como sea, no paraba de pensar en las mil formas en que mi novio había follado ese trasero.

_Oh, por Dios. ¿Le habría dado sexo anal a ella? _

Y comprendí por qué me sentía amenazada por ella. Parecía como si ellos, más que amantes, hubiesen sido buenos amigos.

**.**

Más al rato, nos encontrábamos en un pequeño consultorio humilde esperando para ser atendidos por el veterinario que Edward había recomendado.

Bear descansaba en los brazos de Edward y significó un alivio para nosotros. El pequeño no hacía otra cosa más que rascarse los lastimados que le había provocado la sarna. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir tranquilo al escucharlo sollozar.

—… Y entonces, me preguntó si seguía ejerciendo la pediatría. A lo que contesté "no" porque ni siquiera he vuelto al consultorio. Me preguntó porque quería consultarme acerca de una alergia que le ha brotado a su hermano menor. Terminé por recomendarle al nuevo pediatra del consultorio, pero se sintió muy extraño no atender una consulta médica…

Él me estaba contando aquella anécdota sobre un estudiante que se le había acercado a preguntarle si seguía atendiendo en el consultorio.

— Tal vez deberías replantearte volver algún día al consultorio —contesté mirando absorta las orejas de Bear.

Edward hizo un mohín.

— Tal vez luego, ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo —acarició a Bear entre sus piernas, refiriéndose a su cuidado—. Pero definitivamente es algo que volvería a hacer. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más aguante a esos alumnos.

Él se reía, más yo no dejaba de cavilar con mis pensamientos.

Aprovechó para quedarse un rato en silencio evaluándome ya que éramos las únicas personas en el consultorio. Eso nos permitía hablar más íntimamente.

— ¿Estás pensativa? —lo planteó como una pregunta, pero en realidad era una confirmación.

— No —mentí vilmente. No paraba de pensar en Sienna.

— Sí, lo estás —se dio cuenta y sonó como si esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

No dije nada, me concentré en Bear y la sarna en su pelaje.

— ¿Estás pensando en la corrección de tu último texto? —preguntó, sabiendo que éste sería publicado en la revista la próxima semana.

_Hijo de puta, qué bien me conocía._

— No —negué simplemente.

Lo pensó un rato más.

— ¿Estás pensando en que deberíamos comprar una nueva aspiradora? —volvió a preguntar.

_No, pero debería. Se había roto._

— No —volví a negar.

Profundizó su hallazgo. Incluso creo que pude escuchar el "click" que hizo su cabeza cuando lo descubrió.

— Si estás pensando en Sienna, creo que es ridículo —me aseguró.

_Bingo._

— Uhm, tú crees que ponerle mermelada a la mantequilla es ridículo. Y es delicioso —comenté con nostalgia.

— ¿Sabes qué es delicioso? —Me preguntó acercándose a mi rostro—. Tus tartas de manzana. ¿Podemos comerlo esta noche?

— Mañana —respondí con dulzura—. Todavía quedó un poco de la tarta de arándanos.

Murmuró asintiendo y apoyó su rostro sobre mi cuello para sentir el aroma de mi piel.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada encima de mi hombro, podía sentir su respiración con tanta tranquilidad que me vi obligada a plantearle mi duda.

— Sienna y tú… bueno, ¿eran amigos?

_Lo hice. Fin. Se acabó._

Supuse que la sonrisa que estaba esbozando se debía a que sus sospechas eran acertadas.

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —quiso saber.

— No me has contado mucho sobre ella —desvié los ojos hacia Bear, utilizando una voz extremadamente tímida.

— Porque hasta hace unas horas no imaginaba volver a encontrarla —respondió con simpleza.

Estaba esperando a que continuara y él suspiró.

— Okay… —accedió y por algún motivo, sentí un nudo en el estómago. ¿La información sería terrible? —. Sí, Sienna era mi amiga. De hecho, una de las más cercanas.

_Ohh… ¡maldita sea!_

La información me dolió profundamente. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por creer que había sido la primera amiga que se follaba? Era estúpido. Pero yo no podía controlar los celos, no se me daba bien.

Me separé de él para mirarle de frente.

— A ver, a ver, a ver… —aclaré mi mente por unos segundos, exigiéndome a mí misma no ponerme mal por aquello—. ¿E-Eran mejores amigos?

Y él simplemente se reía. ¿Acaso le gustaba verme mal? ¿Le gustaba verme celosa? Esto me estaba matando y él se divertía.

— No —su respuesta fue como un balde de agua caliente—. Tú eres la única que alcanzó ese rango…

_¿Oh, alguien había encendido la llave con agua hirviendo?_

—… Pero sí, fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo —agregó al final.

_No. Alguien había abierto la llave con agua helada._

— O sea que eran amigos, se querían, se amaban, se cuidaban, follaban… —repetí silenciosamente con nerviosismo.

— Bella… —él se dio cuenta que no estaba reaccionando muy bien, pero seguía riéndose.

— ¡Espera! —Le detuve rápidamente, apuntándolo con el dedo índice—. Ella te engañó. ¿Por qué siguen siendo amigos? No pueden ser amigos. ¿O sí? No… —fruncí el ceño varias veces.

Él frunció los labios unas cuantas veces; quería hablar y yo no le dejaba.

— ¿Me vas a dejar explicarte la situación, o no? —sugirió alzando una ceja. Acepté suspirando—. Fuimos amigos porque únicamente servíamos para eso. Intentamos estar juntos algo así como un año pero la relación nos sacaba el lado más temperamental. Era un desastre. Y por supuesto, me engañó con su actual novio.

_Oh…_

— Yo estaba… shockeado, nunca antes una chica me había hecho eso —parecía aun sorprendido por eso—. No quise cortar, pero ella decidió que era lo mejor. Dejamos de hablar un buen tiempo, pero volvimos a hablar cuando empecé a salir con Tanya…

Oh, no. Lo peor se avecinaba.

— ¿Estabas con ella mientras…? —mi pregunta sonó como una acusación. Y de hecho, lo era.

— Tú sabes que era un imbécil —respondió convencido—. Tanya se marchaba y a veces teníamos encuentros casuales.

— Pero, Edward… —protesté frunciendo el ceño, confundida—… Tú follabas con la hermana de Tanya cuando ella se iba a…

Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos, frunciendo los labios.

— ¡Y también con Zafrina! —lo acusé horrorizada—. ¡Dios!

— Honestamente, no me siento orgulloso de las cosas que he hecho —dejó en claro.

— Dios santo… ¿cuántos cuernos tiene Tanya encima? —me horroricé únicamente de imaginarlo. Y luego vino una chica cualquiera y se arrebató asu novio. ¡Suficientes motivos justificados para detestarme!

— Acepto haber sido un imbécil, pero si puedo utilizar una excusa a mi favor, es que no había conocido a la chica ideal todavía —respondió frente a mi rostro, con seguridad.

Me sonrojé.

— Perdón. Los celos pueden ser fáciles de controlar cuando tienes confianza en el otro, pero cuando no la tienes en ti misma, puede costar un poco —me referí a mi pobre autoestima. Parecía haber crecido bastante, y le daba crédito a aquello. Pero tampoco es que me sintiese la chica más hermosa del mundo cuando sus ex novias parecíanmodelos de _Victoria'sSecret._

— No deberías sentirte insegura. ¡No con ese culo! —aseguró con despreocupación, mirando mi trasero.

Irónicamente, eso me hizo reír.

— Eres la chica más bonita que he conocido. Y quiero que lo creas, porque es así. Cuando te pones nerviosa y te muerdes el labio, la forma en la que mueves tu cabello de un lado al otro, tu dulce voz diciendo groserías, tus pequeños dientes de castor…

Esta vez sí exploté en risas. Era un estúpido defecto físico y él simplemente lo glorificaba. Me hacía sentir bonita.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mi oído.

— Y no me hagas empezar con tu cuerpo, porque podría mencionar lo apeteciblemente rosado que es tu coño —ronroneó lascivamente.

_Oh. Puta madre._

— Si pudiera, borraría todo mi pasado —se separó de mí y sonrió con seguridad—. Borraría a cualquier chica de mi vida y te convertiría en mi primera y única novia.

Si Sienna había arrojado mi autoestima al suelo, Edward la había recogido y la había puesto en lo alto de una torre.

No debía preocuparme por Sienna. Como Edward había dicho, yo era más bonita que ella para él y hemos vivido demasiadas cosascomo para ponerlo en duda frente a una muchacha que, si bien podía ser más hermosa, no era la mujer indicada para él. _Yo lo era._

… _Y si el argumento de tener mejor trasero que ella contaba, bien por mí._

Jugó un rato con las patitas de Bear, quien comenzaba a despertarse.

— ¿Verdad que mamá es bonita, Bear? ¿Verdad que papá es muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado? —se lo preguntaba en un tono juguetón bastante chistoso.

Fue mi turno de apoyar el rostro sobre su cuello.

— Podrás haber sido un imbécil, pero eres el hombre más bueno que he conocido.

Se tomó muy bien aquél cumplido y nos miramos durante largos segundos, sonriéndonos tontamente. Y pude ver en ellos que no había verdaderos motivos para pensar que Sienna significaba una "competencia".

_Nah, nadie podía interferir lo que teníamos._

Planeaba darle un buen beso aprovechando que Bear no nos estaba viendo (porque nos hacía sentir un poco de vergüenza) cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió.

Edward se separó rápidamente de mí y se levantó del asiento ligeramente ansioso por hablar con el veterinario. Era un hombre de alta estatura, cabello rubio y barba desordenada; demasiado casual para ser el famoso y profesional veterinario con años de trayectoria del que Edward tanto hablaba.

Se despidió formalmente de la muchacha que cargaba un hermoso y pequeño gatito entre sus brazos. Ella nos saludó amistosamente como era de costumbre en estos lugares y el veterinario nos observó.

— Pasen —Sin muchos ánimos hizo un ademán con la cabeza mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal blanco. Su expresión era frívola. Me sentí tremendamente incómoda en cuestión de un segundo.

No obstante, Edward le saludó como si le conociese de toda la vida; lo cual era un hecho.

— Alistair, ella es mi novia, Bella —me presentó Edward.

— ¿Qué tal? —Alistair asintió una sola vez para saludar mientras se lavaba las manos con jabón líquido cuando ya habíamos ingresado a su consultorio.

— H-Hola —saludé tratando de no cohibirme. Algo me decía que ese hombre era bastante antipático.

Alistair se excusó silenciosamente para buscar algo en una segunda habitación al lado del consultorio mientras Edward colocaba a Bear encima de una mesa en donde parecían atender a las mascotas.

— No parece agradable —murmuré bien bajito aprovechando su ausencia.

— Lo conozco de toda la vida. Es su forma de ser. Pero que no te confunda, es bastante estricto y severo con respecto a los animales. No tolera a la gente que los trata sin cuidado alguno… —me comentó Edward y se vio interrumpido cuando Alistair volvió y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos.

— Honestamente, creí que nunca volvería a verte, Edward —comentó Alistair con despreocupación—. Estaba a punto de borrar tu número de mi teléfono.

Me pareció un comentario muy frívolo pero Edward simplemente se rió, así que lo tomé muy bien. Después de todo, la última vez que Edward debió haber venido había sido hace tiempo, cuando Edmund aún jugaba con él

— Okay. ¿A quién me has traído? —preguntó suspirando mientras observaba a Bear detenidamente, acariciándolo con las manos.

— Es un perro que hemos rescatado. Tiene algo así como treinta días. No ha parado de rascarse y creemos que tiene sarna…—empezó a explicar Edward.

Dejamos que Alistair lo revisara detenidamente, sin parar de fruncir el ceño. Observó la zona lastimada en el vientre de Bear debido a la forma violenta en la que se rascaba. Todavía lo seguía haciendo y lloraba mucho.

Alistair suspiró, terminando de evaluarlo.

— Bueno… para empezar, no tiene treinta días. Tiene menos —aclaró tajante, mirándonos fijamente.

Edward y yo reaccionamos sorprendidos.

— ¿Cuánto… menos? —quiso saber Edward, ligeramente aturdido.

— Yo diría unos veinte días, probablemente. A penas debe haber aprendido a caminar —explicó detenidamente—. Y efectivamente, el pequeño tiene sarna.

Nos enseñó los lastimados de Bear.

— Estas marcas que ven, son las costras que se le han producido por rascarse demasiado en la zona afectada.

_¡Pobrecito!_

Alistair acercó a Bear a una balanza para pesarlo. Ni siquiera llegaba al kilogramo.

— Y además, se encuentra desnutrido —terminó por explicar Alistair. Si no me equivocaba, lucía molesto. Por un momento sentí que la bronca era dirigida a nosotros, pero tal y como había dicho Edward, le indignaba el descuido hacia los animales. Quien sea que haya abandonado a Bear, era un pusilánime.

— ¿Dónde dices que lo has rescatado? —preguntó sacándolo de la balanza y posicionándolo encima de la mesa nuevamente.

— En un albergue de Florida —conté yo, queriendo participar en la conversación.

Alistair revisó las orejas de Bear con un pequeño aparato. Éste ya se encontraba algo despabilado.

— ¿Lo van a regalar? —preguntó mientras comenzaba a preparar un par de inyecciones. Oh, no, no quería ver esto.

— Algo así. Se lo daremos a la madre de Bella —respondió Edward con cierta… ¿duda?

Alistair murmuró asintiendo una sola vez, como si comprendiese la situación por la que Edward pasaba al no querer cuidar de una mascota después de la muerte de Edmund.

Y entonces, se acercó a Bear con una jeringa. Empecé a temblar. No podía mirar este tipo de cosas.

— Vamos a darle una para los parásitos, otra para los lastimados y por último, para la sarna —explicó mientras le inyectaba en la piel.

Bear no reaccionó al respecto. Únicamente lo hizo cuando le inyectaron la tercera, la que era para la sarna. Chilló y lloró por el dolor. Alistair rápidamente acarició su pelaje para que el líquido se esparciera y el dolor se aliviase.

Para mi sorpresa, Edward se reía con ternura al ver a Bear llorar. Le miré incrédula.

— Es adorable —se excusó él esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

A mí no me gustaba oírlo llorar. _¡Pequeñito!_

— Muy bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es lograr que aumente de peso inmediatamente —explicó brevemente, serio—. No van a darle croquetas todavía, porque su organismo aún no puede digerirlo y porque todavía no le ha salido la muela de leche. Optaremos por una leche que sustituya la leche materna… una leche _deslactosada_**(*).**

— Está bien —asintió Edward, comprendiendo. Como todo pediatra, sabía prepararla.

— Solamente que esta vez, le agregarás una yema de huevo y doscientos centímetros cúbicos de crema a la hora de prepararlo, ¿bien?

Y como habló de cocina, Edward se perdió.

Fácilmente debíamos preparar la leche como cualquier otra pero antes de echarle el agua encima, debíamos mezclar el polvo con una yema de huevo y esa cantidad de crema. No sonaba difícil.

Pero al parecer, Edward no comprendió del todo.

— O sea, preparas la leche y le echas encima la yema…—Edward quiso explicar lo que había entendido.

Alistair alzó una ceja.

— ¿No es lo que acabo de decirte? —replicó con completa seriedad—. Antes de prepararla, le agregas los ingredientes.

Yo no quise reírme en voz alta, pero Edward era un estúpido adorable.

— Entonces, antes de echarle agua viertes los ingredientes… —planteó Edward con falsa seguridad.

Alistair le miró perplejo.

— A ver, _doctor_… —enfatizó aquella palabra de mala gana—… ¿Usted alguna vez ha preparado leche para bebés?

— Sí —Edward asintió, nervioso. Alistair le intimidaba.

— Bueno, es exactamente lo mismo. Pero le agregas los ingredientes antes de verter el agua y lo dejas enfriar a temperatura ambiente, como lo harías como un bebé. ¿Bien?

— Ah, ya. No había entendido eso —chasqueó la lengua, comprendiendo.

Alistair dudó.

— Te lo anotaré en un papel por las dudas —negó lentamente, disgustado por la inutilidad de Edward.

— Yo lo haré, no se preocupe —me ofrecí rápidamente cuando él comenzó a anotar la receta.

Únicamente con mirarme, se dio cuenta que quizás, yo era buena en eso.

— Qué bueno contar contigo. Si no fuera así, Edward moriría de hambre —lamentó con pena.

Yo me eché a reír porque esa, definitivamente, era una verdad factible. Edward se rascaba el cuello, incómodo.

Terminó de anotar algo en un papel y se lo entregó a Edward.

— Vuelve en una semana para un control y compra un talco para las pulgas. Puede que se las contagie, pero no debería ser un problema. Y si lo es, usa una crema genérica contra la irritación. Tú sabrás.

— Muchas gracias, Alistair —Edward agradeció estrechando su mano firmemente—. ¿Cuánto te debemos?

— Nada. Te lo regalo. Suficiente será con los gastos de la leche —contestó en un tono neutro.

**.**

Más tarde, ese mismo día, tuve que implementarle una buena clase de cocina a Edward. Todo por una miserable leche deslactosada.

— En serio, puedo encargarme de preparársela. Soy su mamá, es mi tarea —repliqué por tercera vez mientras agregaba la crema encima del polvo de leche.

— Su mamá cocina, limpia y trabaja. ¿Y qué hace su papá? —se quejó él, bufando.

— Su papi limpia sus porquerías, ya lo dejamos en claro —le advertí, aunque esto no era del todo cierto. Yo también lo limpiaba.

— Si quieres, puedo partir el huevo. Ya sé cómo hacerlo —presumía esto con tanto orgullo que me provocaba pellizcarle las mejillas una y otra vez.

— Tienes que sacarle la yema, Edward —me reí frunciéndole el ceño. _Jamás_ lo lograría.

— Oh —comentó con sorpresa. ¿Sabría él cuál era la diferencia entre una clara y una yema?

— Te enseñaré —repliqué con dulzura y tomé un huevo. Partí un pedacito con cuidado y después de unos segundos, logré separar lentamente la clara del huevo.

Edward me miraba como si acabara de cometer una locura.

Terminamos de preparar la leche y dejamos que se enfriara un poco en el refrigerador ya que estaba hirviendo. Antes de servírsela a Bear en el pequeño plato de comida que Edward había comprado, aprovechó la ocasión para colocarle encima el talco anti-pulgas.

Le ayudé a recostarlo mientras él desparramaba el polvo sobre su vientre. Bear lucía desorientado.

— Algo me dice que este pequeño va a ser bastante tímido —comentaba Edward sonriéndole.

— Imagínate cambiar tu estilo de vida de un día para el otro. Antes no tenía dónde dormir y ahora duerme en su propia cama con su propio juguete —dije contenta.

En realidad, no era una cama. Todavía era muy pequeño para comprarle una. Simplemente habíamos tomado una frazada que no utilizábamos para que descansara allí. También le compramos un peluche para que durmiera con él. Por algún motivo, los hacía sentir menos solitarios. Y un pequeño huesito de juguete para cuando comenzara sus períodos de mordiscos.

Edward terminó de colocarle el talco y él, con timidez, empezó a lamerse la piel.

— No, no… —con su voz autoritaria, le dejó en claro que eso no era bueno. El pequeño se alejó.

Le serví el platito lleno de leche. Bear se acercó a él, probó un poco y con frenesí, empezó a beberla.

Edward y yo nos reímos mientras acariciábamos su pelaje. Todavía estaba lastimado y no se veía bien, pero con el tiempo, él crecería y se vería hermoso.

— ¡Parece que a alguien le gustó la leche! —canturreé contenta cuando terminó de beber hasta que se llenó.

Acto seguido, empezó a caminar lentamente hacia un punto fijo. Le observamos con cuidado…

… Hasta darnos cuenta que había ido hasta el tapete debajo de la pequeña mesa del living para comenzar a orinar.

Edward y yo corrimos rápidamente a sacarlo de ahí, alarmados.

— ¡NO!

**.**

**(1) **El resto de la semana transcurrió de una forma completamente impensada.

Si habíamos dicho que Bear era un perro inocente y tímido… bueno, quizás lo era, pero no lo estaba demostrando últimamente con sus tendencias de hacer sus necesidades en nuestro dormitorio.

Tampoco era óptimo contar con una habitación alfombrada donde las manchas de orina eran difíciles de quitar. Sobre todo ahora que el excremento de Bear había tomado un tinte amarillo, debido al cambio drástico de alimentación. Si no fuese por Edward que sabía de perros, yo me habría asustado muchísimo.

Nuestra rutina había cambiado gracias a él, y no podíamos decir que estábamos a gusto con ello, pero tampoco íbamos a quejarnos al respecto. Criar a un cachorro era similar a cuidar un bebé. Teníamos que controlar cada una de las acciones que hacía. A veces él sentía curiosidad por inspeccionar las habitaciones. Se le daba por mordisquear unos cuántos zapatos y muebles pero no era nada serio.

Edward se encargaba de entrenarlo diariamente para que entendiera que debía ir al baño en el balcón que, por supuesto, estaba repleto de periódicos viejos. Pero era un cachorro y todavía no comprendía muchas cosas.

Seguíamos trabajando, pero debíamos llegar a casa rápidamente para evitar dejarlo el mayor tiempo posible solo. Edward fue quien más sufrió con esto debido a que tuvo que cancelar sus clases particulares. Yo no estaba molesta por eso, en absoluto, pero teníamos que estar pendiente de él todos los días. Incluso cuando nos íbamos a dormir y el pequeño lloraba por la soledad de la oscuridad. Por eso, tuvimos que trasladar su cama en nuestra habitación.

El viernes en la noche nos acostamos temprano sin muchas ganas de hacer algo realmente. Bear ya se había marchado a dormir así que apagamos las luces.

Terminé de cepillarme los dientes y encontré que en un pequeño rincón debajo del lavamanos había una mancha amarilla pegada. Parecía orina de hace días.

Chasqueé la lengua disgustada y salí del baño apagando la luz en el proceso. Edward se encontraba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro de, obviamente, Stephen King.

— Edward, acabo de encontrar orina en el piso del baño.

Alzó la mirada hacia mí, frunciendo el ceño.

— Imposible. He limpiado allí esta tarde —se defendió de la acusación.

— Si, pero no detrás del lavamanos —aclaré haciendo una posturita.

Él refunfuñó indignado. Esto de limpiar era nuevo para él, aparentemente.

— Tenemos que hacer una limpieza general mañana —negué una y otra vez, acercándome a la cama.

— ¿Mañana? —Protestó sin ganas—. Pero es sábado.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté pensando que había olvidado algún compromiso. Últimamente mi memoria estaba fallando.

— Que es sábado —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como si el simple nombre del día explicase todo—. Es día de descanso.

Le miré perpleja. _¡Vago!_

— Edward, hemos quedado de acuerdo en hacer una limpieza general en todo el departamento _al menos_ una vez al mes. Y no la hemos hecho todavía —le advertí con seriedad.

— ¿Y no podemos el domingo? —me preguntó haciendo un puchero. Yo también estaba cansada por esta semana agitada, pero esa no era una excusa válida.

— Si no quieres hacerlo un sábado, _ni pienses _quequerrás hacerlo un domingo —bufé.

Se dio cuenta de que esto era cierto y suspiró abatido.

— ¿Al menos podemos hacerlo en la tarde? Realmente quiero dormir más de seis horas —se rascó el cuello.

Por un lado, no podía negarme a esa carita de niño bueno, pero por otro lado, me gustaba reprenderlo como el niño malo que era.

— Está bien. Pero lo haremos —le apunté con el dedo índice, dejándole en claro que hablaba en serio.

Él sonrió satisfecho y leyó el número de la página en donde se había quedado en el libro antes de cerrarlo. Edward nunca usaba separadores, memorizaba los números y ya.

Apagó la lámpara y yo me recosté plácidamente en la cama sabiendo que hoy era viernes y podría dormir sin preocuparme de levantarme temprano a la mañana siguiente.

— Hasta mañana, cielo —dije bostezando después de haberle plantado un beso en los labios. Me saludó de la misma manera.

Me di la vuelta para que él se acercara a abrazarme. Sentir su respiración detrás de mi oreja me relajaba y adormecía mi cuerpo por completo. Sus brazos rodearon mi vientre y me acercaron posesivamente hasta su pecho. La mejor forma de dormir.

A veces me encontraba lo suficientemente cansada como para tardar al menos diez minutos en realmente dormirme. Estaba pensando en Alice y el tema de su embarazo. No me había contado nada acerca de eso y comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Será posible que se haya olvidado de mí por unos segundos?

Edward había removido sus piernas cambiando ligeramente de posición. Para sentirme más cómoda, arqueé la espalda y me acerqué un poco más a mi almohada para no dormir incómoda.

Estaba a punto de dejarme llevar por el sueño cuando Edward volvió a moverse y accidentalmente, su cintura se acercó peligrosamente a mi trasero.

Me removí incómoda. Yo estaba usando un par de bragas únicamente y él un bóxer. Y realmente no tenía ganas de profundizar esa imprevista caricia.

La respiración de Edward no era pausada. No estaba dormido, podía saberlo.

Iba a preguntarle qué era lo que planeaba cuando sentí su mandíbula sobre mi cuello y una de sus manos acariciando la piel expuesta de mis nalgas.

Emití un corto gemido. No estaba "simplemente acariciándola", estaba agarrándola con firmeza.

Se acercó a mi oído y murmuró:

— Voy a quitarte las bragas.

Aquellas palabras fueron directamente hasta mi centro. De repente, estaba más que despierta.

Sus manos fueron hacia las tiras de mis bragas y la bajaron lentamente. La caricia era superficial, pero el hecho de no haber tenido buen sexo en toda la semana hacía que sus manos en mi cuerpo fueran doblemente deseadas. Sin contar la sensibilidad en mi zona íntima que buscaba un poco de atención hacía rato.

A propósito, le di una buena vista de mi trasero y arqueé mi cuerpo para restregárselo en cuanto bajó por completo mis bragas. Cerré los ojos de placer cuando le oí jadear asombrado.

Y no tardó en hacérmelo saber.

Separé mis piernas para que tuviera más acceso a mi intimidad; primero, apoyó la palma de su mano en toda la zona y la apretó. Solté un suave gemido cuando su dedo mayor separó mis labios y acarició mi clítoris un par de veces.

— E-Edward… —gemí apoyada encima de la almohada. No podía darme la vuelta y mirarlo, pues su rostro estaba pegado a mi oreja, jadeando para provocarme, lo cual funcionaba.

Y entonces, introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi interior. Arqueé la espalda por completo e intencionadamente refregué mi trasero contra su cintura.

Edward emitió un fuerte jadeo y yo me asombré al sentirlo tan duro. Más que nada, enloquecí.

— _Te necesito_ —me di la vuelta rápidamente, separándome de sus dedos y cortando la sensualidad en el movimiento.

Edward se recostó y me miró con asombro, no obstante, con una buena sonrisa pervertida.

Me quité la camiseta de un tirón quedando completamente desnuda sobre él. Aprovechó la ocasión para bajarse un poco los bóxers y tomar su miembro para comenzar a masturbarse, preparándose para mí.

Me posicioné encima de él y adentré su miembro a mi cuerpo con completa lentitud. Eché la cabeza atrás, cerré los ojos, me mordí los labios y gemí con satisfacción. _Dios, sí que necesitaba a Edward._

Volví a mirarle y disfruté de su expresión: una mandíbula tensa, unos ojos de ensueño, una barba excitante y una mirada expectativa, preguntándose qué era lo que haría ahora. Decidí sorprenderlo y tomarlo con lentitud, moviendo mis caderas en círculos, sin mucha prisa mientras cruzaba mis brazos a propósito para darle una mejor vista a mis pequeños y lamentables senos.

Y recibí su mejor sonrisa torcida, la aprobación que necesitaba para tomar el control de la situación. Lástima que me encontraba tan sensible; en menos de cinco minutos me vendría.

Él decidió empujar sus caderas de una forma dura, firme y rítmica. Al parecer, él no deseaba ir tan lento como yo. La cama comenzaba a rechinar.

— N-No pares… n-no pares… n-no pares, Edward —pedí constantemente entre jadeos mientras él negaba con la cabeza, indicándome que eso sería lo último que haría.

Sin embargo, en el preciso momento en que Edward decidía cambiar el ángulo de la penetración, oímos un llanto.

Era Bear. Se estaba rascando y le dolían las costras.

Nos miramos perplejos. El llanto era tal que sentí que Edward se había… desmotivado repentinamente. Pero él no era el único. Yo también lo había hecho.

Por más que estuviésemos en abstinencia, con Bear llorando en una esquina, no podíamos hacerlo.

Edward suspiró, verdaderamente disgustado por la situación. Pero en seguida me separó lentamente de su cuerpo, se acomodó los bóxers y salió de la cama para revisar al pequeño.

Estuvo un buen rato acariciando su pelaje para indicarle que aquí estábamos, que no se encontraba solo. Probablemente, los ruidos de la cama le habían despertado y desorientado.

— Lo llevaré al balcón por las dudas —me avisó cargándolo con una mano.

— Deja la puerta abierta, tiene que aprender a ir solo —le dije.

— Pero, ¿y si lo hace de nuevo en la alfombra? —cuestionó mi novio.

— Ya ha comido y ya ha hecho sus necesidades. No lo va a hacer hasta alimentarlo de nuevo —le resté importancia.

Edward vio aquél punto y decidió hacerme caso. Dejó a Bear en su cama de nuevo, se despidió de él y volvió a la cama para abrazarme.

Me besó en la oreja y me deseó buenas noches por segunda vez. De repente, volvía a estar cansada pero bastante frustrada.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, fui la primera en despertar al ver que Edward dormía en una posición extraña al otro extremo de la cama. No tenía remedio, este hombre sí que dormía pésimo.

Escuché un pequeño llanto que provenía de Bear. Vi la hora y ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última comida. Debía estar muerto de hambre.

— No te preocupes, bebé. Te serviré tu leche porque papá es un dormilón —le aseguré sin problemas mientras me desperezaba y me levantaba de la cama.

Iba a acercarme a abrazarlo con dulzura cuando sus ojos, que todavía no me miraban a la cara, fueron a mis pies.

Y entonces, pisé algo frío y casi líquido.

Bajé la mirada para ver qué era lo que acababa de pisar con mis pies desnudos.

El horror cruzó por mi cabeza cuando lo había identificado: excremento amarillo.

**.**

**(2) **Volví hasta el dormitorio de forma disgustada.

— Edward, levántate —exigí de forma tajante mientras éste seguía igualmente dormido como un tronco.

Mi paciencia era poca. Si había algo que detestaba profundamente era la limpieza. Y _el accidente_ en el dormitorio no había sido el único _regalito_ en la casa.

— Edward, son las diez de la mañana. Levántate. Hay que limpiar —rápidamente le quité las sábanas de encima y el idiota protestó.

— Dijiste que lo haríamos en la tarde…—rezongó sin abrir los ojos, bostezando.

— No. Lo haremos _ahora_ —dejé en claro con la poca autoridad que poseía frente a él.

Acomodó su almohada y se apoyó en ella, nuevamente, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

— ¡Edward Cullen! —refunfuñé llamándolo. Como no hizo caso alguno de mi llamado, utilicé su segundo nombre. Lo detestaba—. ¡Anthony!

— Shh—me mandó a callar, con pereza.

Indignada, tomé una almohada –la mía – y comencé a golpearlo encima de su trasero una y otra vez mientras repetía "levántate" varias veces de malhumor.

— ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? —bromeó encima de la almohada sin siquiera abrir los ojos—. Golpeas como una nena.

_¡__Es porque__ soy una nena!_

De muy mala gana, seguí golpeándolo con la almohada con todas mis fuerzas. Aumentaba la medida conforme se reía. ¡Diablos! ¿Es que no tenía fuerzas contra él?

— Si sigues así, continuaré durmiendo —se mofó como si los golpes no fuesen nada para él.

No desistí, seguí golpeándolo hasta que sentí profunda ira y deseaba golpearlo con una silla o con cualquier cosa que pudiese infligirle un daño de verdad.

Entonces, su teléfono celular empezó a sonar con una canción de _The Killers__…_Y lo peor ocurrió.

Entre risas, se dio la vuelta y no pude detenerme. El golpe que planeaba propinarle con la almohada en su trasero fue directamente hacia su…

— ¡AH! —exclamó siseando de dolor y encogiéndose rápidamente, llevando sus manos a la zona golpeada.

— ¡Ay! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —solté la almohada rápidamente y lo lamenté profundamente, llevándome las dos manos a la boca.

En realidad, para que no se diese cuenta que estaba partiéndome de la risa. Se llevaba ambas manos a la entrepierna y tensaba la mandíbula, completamente adolorido.

— ¿E-Estás bien? —alcancé a decir pero soltando varias risitas. ¡Qué mala suerte tenía!

— ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! —exigió saber muy, pero muy enfadado.

— Porque… —oculté la risa y luego lo hice abiertamente—. Tienes que admitirlo, es muy gracioso.

— ¡Hija de tu puta madre! —gruñó jadeando de dolor encima de la almohada.

Me apresuré a tomar su teléfono que seguía sonando porque él no se levantaría. No podía parar de reír, estaba mal, pero era inevitable.

— ¿Hola? —atendí aclarándome la garganta después de las risotadas. No había alcanzado a leer quién llamaba.

— Bella, ¿cómo estás? —Saludaba Carlisle con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh, hola! —me sorprendí por su voz y me puse seria—. Muy bien, ¿y usted?

— Bien, por suerte —contestó con tranquilidad—. ¿Y Edward? ¿Sigue durmiendo?

— Oh, no —contesté mordiéndome el labio—. Está… bañándose.

— Solamente tú haces que se levante a esta hora —juraría que negaba una y otra vez.

— ¿Quiere que le pase la llamada? —pregunté.

— No te preocupes —aseguró. Se oía sonriente—. Simplemente quería avisarles que el cumpleaños de Esme será en unas semanas y planeamos hacer una fiesta formal con toda la familia y algunos de nuestros amigos más íntimos.

¡Oh! ¡El cumpleaños de Esme! No tenía ni la menor idea.

— Eso suena bastante agradable —comenté mientras me alejaba del dormitorio porque los insultos de Edward hacia mi persona me distraían.

— Sí, y por supuesto, están invitados ustedes y sus amigos. Sé que a ella le encantaría tenerlos presentes —agregó.

Ahora sí sonaba divertido.

— Es muy amable de tu parte, Carlisle. Muchas gracias —sonreí.

Él terminó por pasarme la fecha y especificarme que se trataba de una fiesta de gala. Ya estaba pensando en que debería comprarme un nuevo vestido si Beatrice Cullen iba a estar presente allí. Qué mal rollo.

Justo cuando terminé con la llamada, Edward se acercó hasta el living caminando rengo. Sin querer, solté una nueva risotada.

— M-Mira, será mejor que te calles —me amenazó con el dedo índice.

— ¡A mí no me amenazas, Cullen! —Chasqueé la lengua—. Y no seas mariquita, no fue gran cosa.

En realidad, sí debe haber sido doloroso, pero me gustaba molestarlo.

— ¿Qué sentirías si te la metiese por detrás ahora mismo? —gruñó con la mandíbula tensa, acercándose a mí.

_¿Sin lubricante?_ Pensarlo me provocaba un siseo interno.

— No podrías. A ti te dolería más que a mí —me eché a reír señalando su entrepierna y él me miró de malhumor—. Bueno, ya. ¿Quieres que te la acaricie hasta que se te vaya el dolor, bebé?

Puso ojos en blanco y volví a reírme.

— Si quieres te traigo hielo… —opté ladeando una sonrisa infantil.

— _No_, gracias —enfatizó la respuesta negativa.

— Uhm… —murmuré coquetamente y me acerqué a abrazarlo—. Lo siento. Sabes que no quise hacerlo. ¿Me perdonas?

Le miré a los ojos. Él suspiró lentamente.

— Claro —aseguró ahora en serio—. Pero, al menos, ¿puedo excusarme de limpiar? Me cuesta caminar —dijo con voz contenida.

_No te rías, Bella._

— No. Limpiaremos. Pero te daré tareas fáciles. Solamente limpia las porquerías de Bear. Yo limpiaré el resto. Si quieres, puedo limpiar en ropa interior, digo, para darte una mejor vista…

No era tan tonto como para rechazar esa oferta.

— Trato hecho —dijo rápidamente.

Después de una hora de descanso en donde desayunamos, procedimos a limpiar. Edward limpiaba las suciedades de Bear con un rociador líquido que le había dado y papel descartable –porqueusar trapos era antihigiénico– mientras yo ordenaba el dormitorio y el living en pantalones de chándal, una camiseta vieja, sin sostén y una coleta alta.

**(3)** Él alegaba que limpiar podía ser algo aburrido, por lo que pusimos música en el estéreo.

— ¡Edward! —le llamé desde el living, cuando terminaba de limpiar el balcón.

Él apareció. Era tan divertido verlo con guantes de látex en las manos…

— Ven, te enseñaré a limpiar el vidrio —le indiqué cuando se acercó.

Tomé el líquido para limpiar cristales y un periódico viejo. Eché el rociador encima del vidrio y comencé a limpiarlo con el papel.

— Oh, no tenía idea que se usaba eso —frunció el ceño. Por eso mismo le estaba enseñando.

— Es el único tipo de papel que no deja manchas —repliqué dulcemente.

Tomó un papel y comenzó a ayudarme, hasta que terminamos ambos lados del vidrio.

—Bien, ya he terminado el balcón —dije sintiendo que empezaba a transpirar del cansancio—. Únicamente falta la cocina y ya terminamos.

— _Finalmente_ —protestó Edward, quien en su vida había tocado un jabón para piso.

Oí un silbido provocativo detrás de nosotros. Nos dimos la vuelta y encontramos que los vecinos de en frente, unos muchachos depravados, me sonreían lascivamente al verme sin sostén, marcándose todo. Me ruboricé violentamente.

— ¡Ve adentro! —protestó Edward tomando mi brazo y literalmente, arrastrándome hacia adentro. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que les hacía una señal con el dedo del medio.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! —le tranquilicé mientras cerraba las cortinas rotundamente.

— ¿Por qué andas sin sostén en el balcón? —se mostró enfadado y celoso.

— No me di cuenta, y tú tampoco —me excusé tímidamente mientras alargaba mi camiseta para que las bragas no se notaran tanto.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que había sido también su culpa.

— Imbéciles degenerados. No quiero que vuelvas a andar así afuera. ¿Bien? —me dejó en claro.

Claro, él podía caminar afuera sin camiseta a la vista de tantas pervertidas. No era que me molestase ponerme sostén, pero cuando él se ponía celoso, era bastante irracional.

**(4)** La última tarea del día era limpiar la cocina. Le indiqué a Edward que barriera un poco mientras yo me dedicaba a lavar y colocar los platos en el lavaplatos al ritmo de la canción que sonaba. Era divertida.

Sabía que Edward me estaba mirando, así que decidí que lo mejor sería mover el trasero al ritmo de la canción solamente para ponerle contento después del accidente con su entrepierna.

Y casi como si lo hubiese llamado indirectamente, él se acercó hacia la zona donde me encontraba para seguir barriendo, seguramente para tener una mejor vista de mi trasero.

Sentí su cuerpo detrás del mío mientras tomaba mis cinturas con ambas manos. ¿A dónde había dejado la escoba?

— Me dejaste con ganas anoche —murmuró lascivamente respirando encima de mi oído.

Me mordí el labio. Pobre hombre. Le había dejado una tremenda erección por ocuparnos de Bear, pero no lo había hecho a propósito. Lo bueno era que ahora lucía de buen humor.

— ¿Te sigue doliendo? —pregunté refiriéndome a su entrepierna.

Oí que se reía silenciosamente.

— No —dijo con tranquilidad—. Pero quizás necesite cobrármela.

_Ya estaba pensando en algo sucio, seguramente… pervertido._

— ¿Qué se te ocurre? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

— Separa las piernas —pidió con voz ronca y me quedé completamente quieta. _Dios sabía que yo necesitaba esto._

Las separé sin discreción alguna y cerré los ojos cuando sentí su mano encima de mi intimidad. Tampoco planeaba profundizar mucho esto, no debía olvidar que llevaba el período encima.

Y se paró firme.

— ¡Ops! —soltó rápidamente cuando le propinó un salvaje golpe directo a mi intimidad.

— ¡Edward! —pegué un gritito cerrando las piernas y siseando de dolor. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mi clítoris dolía!

— Ay… ¿te dolió? Pobrecita —se mofó destilando falsedad en su lástima.

Me quedé tendida en el suelo mientras él se marchaba riéndose.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —fue mi turno para reclamarle y lo perseguí por toda la casa.

Él se fue directamente hasta el dormitorio. Le seguí y tomé rápidamente una almohada. Si le había golpeado una vez, podría hacerlo una segunda.

Se dio cuenta de mi silenciosa amenaza y me advirtió inmediatamente.

— Vuelves a hacerlo y estás muerta —sentenció tenso.

— Oh, ¿en serio? Qué pena —encogí mis hombros y con una habilidad que creí imposible, logré golpear sus caderas.

Se había llevado los brazos hacia aquella zona para protegerse pero el golpe había sido inevitable. Cerró los ojos y jadeó. Los abrió y me miró con tanta malicia que sentí ganas de salir corriendo.

Tomó una almohada porque evidentemente se saldría con la suya. Pegué un gritito y salí corriendo despavorida, atravesando el living y la cocina mientras él me perseguía.

Volvimos hasta el dormitorio mientras yo le gritaba una y otra vez que no lo hiciera. Rápidamente se abalanzó hacia mí encima de la cama y me aprehenso contra sus brazos.

— ¡Edward! ¡No! —reí varias veces tratando de escaparme de sus brazos, pero él ya me había posicionado para golpearme _allí._

Lo hizo una vez y pegué un saltito. ¡Mierda!

— ¡Okay! ¡Lo siento! Ya te la has cobrado, déjame irme—estallé en risas tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

— ¿Por qué debería? Podría cobrármela varias veces —Él se rió y me propinó una nalgada sonora. Me había dolido, pero él quería verme así. Quería fastidiarme por lo que debía cambiar el ambiente de la situación.

Solté un suave gemido y no me quejé. Simplemente di vuelta mi cabeza para mirarle con fingida timidez.

Y… bingo. Se sintió culpable.

— ¿Te dolió? —me preguntó con una dulce voz masajeando la zona donde me había nalgueado.

Asentí varias veces quedándome callada. Muy en el fondo me estaba partiendo de la risa. Esto funcionaba.

Pero Edward podía ser más listo que yo a veces. No conté con que se acercara a mi trasero y depositara un dulce beso.

Tragué saliva y él volvió a acariciarlo.

— ¿Mejor? —preguntó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Eh… bueno…

No pude pensar en una buena respuesta porque sus labios volvieron allí. Esta vez, quería morderme.

— ¡Ah! —me tensé al sentir sus dientes por encima de la tela de mis pantalones mordiendo mi trasero.

Me aferré a las sábanas de la cama sintiendo que mi cuerpo entero palpitaba de deseo con esa caricia tan pecaminosa.

Una de sus manos fue hasta mi camiseta y la levantó para dejar a la vista mis pechos desnudos. Yo no paraba de soltar suaves gemidos. Me estaba volviendo loca.

— _Me gustaría tenerte desnuda y jugar contigo_ —confesó a modo de invitación, pues la casa entera ya estaba limpia y no habíamos intimado en casi toda la semana… exceptuando el fallido intento de anoche.

Me separé rápidamente de su cuerpo y abracé su cuello para estampar mis labios en los suyos. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para morder sus labios; él ya había abierto la boca para devorar mi lengua.

Se separó de mí con la respiración agitada.

— Voy a llevar a Bear al living. Espérame —me avisó mientras se levantaba rápidamente para crear un ambiente más íntimo.

Aproveché su corta ausencia para ordenar un poco la cama. Pero claro, antes de tener sexo, siempre recordaba si algo me faltaba. La cama ya estaba hecha, las cortinas ya habían sido cerradas. Revisé si me había depilado por completo. En realidad, lo había hecho hace un par de días. Miré por debajo de mis bragas para corroborar y…

— ¡No! —jadeé horrorizada al observar la evidencia misma de la condición de mi cuerpo en estos momentos.

_¡No podía tener sexo si estaba con el período!_

— ¡Diablos! —gruñí en voz baja dándome cuenta que era mi primer día. No podría tener sexo con él en todo el fin de semana. ¡Maldita sea!

Edward volvió al dormitorio y su presencia se hizo notar. Se veía tan hermoso y más aún cuando tenía esa sonrisa pervertida que prometía buenos ratos de goce y éxtasis.

_Pero para qué mierda me servía esa sonrisa si no podría tocarme._

— Se quedó dormido —me avisó acercándose a la cama—. Tenemos para rato.

Se acercó a mí y tomó rápidamente mis caderas para acercarme a su cuerpo y besarme.

Bueno, un beso era permitido. Pero no podía dejar que siguiera adelante con el plan.

_¿Cómo carajos había olvidado aquél detalle?_

— No… podemos hacerlo —separé su rostro del mío y le avisé con seriedad.

Me miró perplejo, buscando una respuesta.

— Estoy… bueno… uhm… —me sonrojé—. Hoy empezó mi período, verás…

De todas las respuestas, esa era la que menos esperaba.

— Oh —se sorprendió frunciendo el ceño—. Oh, Dios… ¿estabas con…? ¿Y yo te golpeé ahí…?

Asentí una sola vez cerrando los ojos.

— Nena, me hubieses avisado —me abrazó cálidamente—. Lo siento tanto. ¿Te duele?

Negué simplemente y me senté en la cama.

— Odio ser una mujer —maldije en voz alta, fastidiada. Él se sentó a mi lado, me rascó la espalda y le oí reír silenciosamente.

Miré sus pantalones. Su erección seguía allí.

— Lamento no habértelo avisado antes —suspiré. Me sentía tan orgullosa de provocarle erecciones a Edward, no obstante.

— Ni lo menciones, amor —le restó importancia. Le conocía perfectamente, sabía que una erección inoportuna era suficiente para ponerlo amargado.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

— Rayos, realmente quería hacerlo —me eché encima de la cama, completamente frustrada.

Pensé un rato en cuántos días tardaría hasta volver a tener sexo. A veces podían ser tres días, a veces cinco. Al menos ahora era un poco más regular debido a los anticonceptivos.

Edward murmuró algo.

— A mí… no me molesta, ¿sabes? —lo comentó con casualidad.

Le miré perpleja y me levanté de la cama. Se creó un silencio incómodo.

— Pero… _es asqueroso_ —fue mi turno para fruncirle el ceño, incrédula.

Me miró con franqueza y encogió sus hombros.

— Realmente no me importa.

_¿Estaba hablando en serio?_

Pero una segunda pregunta salió a flote._¿Ya lo había hecho antes?_

_No, basta, Bella. No necesitas saber sobre su pasado. Lo que importa es el presente. El ahora. Sí._

— Realmente debería importarte —me reí negando la propuesta—. Créeme, no es para nada agradable ni bonito.

— ¿Qué? ¿Temes que no sea tan erótico? —se mostró divertido.

— Obviamente, no lo es. Ni lo soy —me apené.

Chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Qué parte de "te-amo-por-sobre-todas-las-cosas" no entiendes?

— ¿El "te-amo-y-quiero-follarte-y-mancharme-en-tu-sangra do"? —respondí con suspicacia.

Se rió.

— Te lo repito, no me importa —confesó con completa honestidad, porque me sabía sus expresiones de memoria.

_¿No habría problema? ¿Él estaba dispuesto a…? _

Pero la verdadera pregunta era… ¿Yo estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo?

— Así que eres tú la que debe decidir… ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora o esperar hasta la próxima semana?

¿Tal era mi frustración como para verme tentada a aceptar la primera opción? Alice me había contado una vez que lo había hecho con Jasper en las mismas circunstancias y que no había sido tan malo. En realidad, podía ser algo incómodo, pero muy placentero debido a que en esos días nos encontramos más propensas a la excitación sexual… ¿Entonces? ¿Si él estaba dispuesto… yo también debería estarlo?

_Quizás ya lo ha hecho anteriormente, Bella. ¿No quieres estar a la altura? O mejor dicho… ¿no quieres __ganarle__ a esas chicas? Necesitas probarlo todo. Supéralas y demuéstrale a tu novio que eres mejor que cualquier otra chica con la que se haya acostado._

— Ahora —esbocé una falsa sonrisa nerviosa y me recosté mejor en la cama—. N-No tengo problema alguno, de veras…

— ¿De veras? —alzó una ceja, preguntándose si yo hablaba en serio.

— Pues… sí —se acercó a mí y nos tomamos de las manos—. Digo… eres Edward. Tú me cuidas, me haces sentir bien… confío en ti.

_Confío en que no vas a metérmela como un desquiciado._

Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

—Te amo —soltó antes de estampar dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos.

Me dejé llevar y se posicionó encima de mí. Estuvimos un par de minutos besándonos y acariciándonos, lo suficiente como para volver al ambiente en el que nos encontrábamos.

Empujó suavemente sus caderas contra las mías y me tensé.

— Eh… ¿me permites ir un rato al baño? —lo separé de mi cuerpo y se lo pedí mordiéndome el labio con inquietud.

— Sí, por supuesto. Tómate el tiempo que quieras —contestó rápidamente, comprendiendo mis necesidades sin problema alguno.

Me levanté de la cama y me encerré en el baño. De repente, mi respiración se agitaba y sentía que esto era una mala idea. ¿Por qué nunca se lo había preguntado a Alice? Sería mucho más sencillo si supiese qué esperar.

Principalmente, tomé las medidas necesarias. Me lavé completamente, peiné mi cabello y hasta me limpié los dientes con hilo dental. Necesitaba sentirme lo más pulcra posible.

Respiré hondo antes de salir vistiendo la misma camiseta y pantalones de chándal con la única excepción de mis bragas y mi sostén.

Salí del dormitorio y encontré a Edward revisando algo en su _I-Phone_. Creo que estaba enviando un mensaje o algo así. No lo culpé, pues yo me había tardado una eternidad en el baño.

Tan rápido como me vio, alejó el teléfono de forma inmediata y se concentró en regalarme la mejor sonrisa esperanzada que él podía ofrecerme.

Me senté en la cama.

— ¿Estás bien? —hizo la típica pero caballerosa pregunta.

— Ajam —contesté asintiendo una sola vez.

— ¿Estás segura al respecto? —utilizó su encantadora y varonil voz grave.

¿Lo estaba? Ni siquiera quería evaluarlo, ya que lo único en lo que pensaba era en ganarle a esas otras experiencias.

— Eh… sí, creo… no… es decir, sí, pero… o sea…. —chasqueé la lengua varias veces. ¿Por qué me trababa? —. Lo que quiero decir es que…

Edward soltó una de esas risas perfectas en las que enseñaba su hermosa sonrisa.

— Eres muy tierna —juró.

Mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

Y entonces, se acercó para volver a besarme.

Volvimos a estar un rato entre besos y caricias. Para ese momento, yo ya le había sacado la camiseta y los pantalones que llevaba encima. Él me quitó la blusa con facilidad, poniéndole especial atención a mis senos mientras retorcía mis pezones con sus dientes. Extremadamente adictivo.

La expectativa apareció en cuanto fue su turno para quitarme los pantalones. Me sentía algo nerviosa, pero en el buen sentido, supongo. Él no apartó su rostro del mío cuando empezó a quitármelo lentamente.

No le había dicho al respecto, por eso se vio sorprendido cuando notó que yo no llevaba bragas encima.

Llevó su mano hacia aquella zona y me sentí terriblemente incómoda.

— No, no, no. Dedos no, Edward —pedí consternada.

Me miró con asombro.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

— Porque quiero que esto sea _pulcro_.

— Bella… —chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia.

— Sin dedos, Edward —enfaticé de nuevo con mi dedo índice. Si ya iba a mancharse… allí… no quería que sus manos también fuesen un espectáculo.

— Está bien —cedió sintiendo que era un reclamo innecesario pero justo si es que yo iba a imponer las reglas esta vez.

Entonces se bajó el bóxer para posicionarse entre mis piernas.

Sus ojos fueron hacia su miembro erecto, el cual tomaba con firmeza con su mano derecha, y luego hacia mi intimidad.

—¡No me mires, Edward!—sentencié bruscamente refiriéndome a aquella parte de mi cuerpo y me miró con sorpresa—. Por lo que más quieras, no me mires.

El planteo fue rebuscado.

— Pero tengo que mirar _para entrar_—aclaró esto bien bajito.

— No, no. Eres muy habilidoso, muchacho. Puedes hacerlo fácilmente —aseguré con un tono de voz un poco más agudo de lo normal mientras palmeaba su rodilla en forma de aliento.

Se lo tomó como una especie de cumplido. Suspiró y trató de posicionar su miembro en mi entrada con cierta dificultad.

— Ah, y _no mela metas fuerte_—le recordé bien bajito, interrumpiéndolo—. Estoy muy sensible…

Él chasqueó la lengua, poniendo ojos en blanco.

— Tengo veintiséis años, Bella. Y soy un doctor. Sé cómo diablos _metérsela_a una chica —dijo con seriedad.

_Uhm, y no mencionaba la experiencia…_

Sus ojos fueron directamente a mi entrada para posicionarse correctamente.

— ¡No, no…! —advertí pero no había hecho caso. Ya me había visto.

Me acomodé un poco mejor al sentir la punta mojada de su miembro acariciando mis labios. Paulatinamente, ingresó a mi cuerpo, llenándome por completo.

— Ah…. —solté un largo gemido, cerrando los ojos por puro placer.

_Demonios, Alice tenía razón. En este período una se encontraba mucho más sensible de lo común._

Edward jadeó suavemente y se colocó encima de mi cuerpo para empezar a mover las caderas lentamente, a un ritmo acompasado.

Abrí los ojos y me dediqué a observar sus hermosos ojos. No tenía idea que podía resultar bastante placentero desde un inicio. Creí que terminaría por dolerme, pero Edward era bastante bueno en esto. Quizás eso influía también.

No obstante, esto parecía ser placentero para él también pese a que el ritmo fuese lo suficientemente lento para su gusto. Entonces, recordé que hacía largos días que no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Debía estar sensible también.

Conforme aumentó las embestidas, con un brazo extendido hacia el cabecero para marcar un ritmo fijo y la otra en mis caderas, enterró su rostro en mis pechos. Más precisamente hacia mis pezones, donde comenzó a jalar firmemente con sus dientes.

— ¡Ah! —siseé de dolor, tensándome. Él detuvo todos sus movimientos abruptamente.

— ¿Te dolió? —preguntó en voz baja, un poco apenado.

— Sí, un poco —jadeé—. Pero no _allí_. Los pezones.

— Oh —creyó que se trataba del otro lado—. Lo siento.

No había sido gran cosa, pero al parecer la sensibilidad era algo general en mi cuerpo. Lo recompensó dándole suaves y castos besitos en el pezón y la areola. ¿Por qué hasta disculpándose era bueno?

Conforme pasaron los minutos, siguió embistiendo y tomándole un buen ritmo a la cosa. A mí me faltaba tan poco cuando se levantó de mi cuerpo y quiso cambiar de posición para tenerme arriba suyo.

— No, no, no, no, no —le corté abruptamente, incómoda—. Esta posición nada más, Edward.

Alzó una ceja, preguntándome el motivo.

— En serio, solamente esta —jadeé. Si lo hacíamos en varias posiciones, el manchado podría ser masivo.

— Bella, realmente no me importa —repitió aquella frase que tanto había dejado en claro.

— Por favor, en serio —le supliqué haciéndole un pucherito.

Acepté la variante de mi pierna encima de su hombro que, básicamente, era similar a la del misionero. Pero el ángulo de penetración era distinto, más profundo, lo cual lo hacía putamente bueno.

— ¡E-Edward…E-Edward, me c-corro!

Y comenzó a embestirme con mayor soltura. Eché la cabeza cuando lo solté y… ¡Señor!

— ¡Mierda! —jadeé mi liberación al mismo tiempo que él.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensaba, sentía como si mi piel se erizara por completo. Los músculos de mi vagina se contrajeron violentamente y sentí que me estaba viniendo en grandes cantidades… si es que eso podía ser posible. Me había dejado con la más dulce y suave sensación y una sensibilidad insoportable. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Había sido putamente bueno!

Abrí los ojos y vi cómo Edward terminaba de correrse. Siempre observando mi reacción como si fuese para su deleite. Sin separarse de mí, se recostó encima de mi pecho y dejó un suave beso allí, jadeando una y otra vez.

— Dios…

Se levantó al rato y me miró lascivamente.

— Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo.

Tragué saliva sintiendo mariposas en mi estómago. ¡Sí!

—_Por favor_—imploré gimiendo y sin separarse de mí, volvió a levantarse alzando mi pierna y comenzó a penetrarme suavemente. Me dejé llevar y solté varios gemidos prolongados, solamente para provocarle.

Él, excitado por esta reacción, empujaba con más ganas para que yo gimiese más alto. Sonriendo como el pervertido que era, jadeó volviendo a las duras y precisas estocadas.

Entre grititos, me dediqué a observar la postura en la que se encontraba. Dios, amaba tanto su cuerpo. Sus fuertes brazos me tomaban con firmeza. Su hermoso pecho pétreo era maravilloso y aquella mandíbula tensada debajo de esa barba, era mi perdición. Como un gesto característico suyo, se despeinó la melena durante unos cortos segundos y solté un gemido sonoro mordiéndome el labio. Tal vez yo no era la gran cosa, pero ser follada por un Edward que te mira como si fueses el objeto de su perversión, tensando esa hermosa mandíbula que indicaba cuánto le provocabas y esbozando esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que indicaba lo mucho que te quería, era demasiado.

_Sí, podía ser un poco desagradable, pero tener relaciones sexuales durante la regla era putamente bueno. Doblemente sensacional._

— E-Edward… n-no puedo m-más —gemí enloquecida.

— C-Córrete. Córrete para mí —pidió de la misma forma, estando al límite, sabiendo que lo haríamos juntos.

Y volvimos a hacerlo. Y fue increíblemente mejor.

No solamente habían sido buenos orgasmos para ambos, sino que esta vez nos habíamos tomado la oportunidad de… uhm, expresar mejor nuestras sensaciones. Quizás ese factor ayudaba mucho. El no tener sexo en toda la semana y cuando sucedía, gritar como locos. Es que Edward tenía una voz tan hermosa y masculina…

Se recostó encima de mi cuerpo, abatido pero completamente satisfecho como yo. Alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

— Te amo —negó varias veces antes de besarme en repetidas ocasiones.

— Y yo a ti —sonreí tontamente, jugando con su cabello.

Lo mejor de esta vida tenía que ser el momento en que la melodiosa y aterciopelada risa de Edward se encontraba a cortos centímetros de mi boca. Era imposible resistirse a besarlo en medio de ese instante.

Pero entonces, se levantó e intentó separarse de mí. Y lo peor vino: el recordatorio de la circunstancia de mi cuerpo.

Simplemente lo hizo sin prestarle mucha atención. Luego, buscó los pañuelos descartables y rápidamente identifiqué sus intenciones.

— No, no. E-Está bien, yo me limpiaré —dejé en claro pues, esto de tener sexo y ser… uhm… _ayudada _por Edward era normal. Pero… ¿ahora? Ni en sus sueños.

Él asintió y tomó los pañuelos para limpiarse.

Oh, no. Limpiarse. ¿Estaba tan…?

Era tan masoquista, que decidí levantarme y observar la propia evidencia.

Solté un fuerte grito horrorizado en mi interior. No solamente su miembro lo estaba, también sus caderas.

— Ay, Dios… —lamenté horrorizada. Ni siquiera quería mirar las… ¡Oh, no! ¡Las sábanas también!

— Bella, no pasa nada —Edward no le vio el problema a esto mientras terminaba de limpiarse—. Sabíamos que esto ocurriría.

— J-Juro que no soy así… b-bueno, lo era. Pero desde que empecé a tomar los anticonceptivos suele bajarme mucho menos. N-No así… yo… ah.

— Es normal —me recordó en voz baja—. Fueron dos asaltos. No íbamos a salir ilesos.

— Sí, pero…

—Solamente es sangre, nena—siguió restándole importancia como si estuviese acostumbrado.

— Uhm… apuesto a que de todas, soy la que más ha… —hice ademán de la situación, sonrojada.

Él alzó la vista y me miró con… ¿calidez?

— ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —me preguntó con una dulce sonrisa torcida.

_No._

— Bueno —dije.

— Nunca antes había hecho esto con una mujer.

_¡Oh!_

Se acercó a mi rostro lentamente.

— ¿N-Nunca? —pregunté anonadada.

— Nunca —dejó en claro como si esto fuese motivo de orgullo.

_¿O sea… que es la primera vez que follaba con una chica durante su período?_

— ¿Por qué? —quise saber y me horroricé—. Ay, no. ¿Esto me convierte en una _puta_?

Edward se echó a reír y se echó encima de mi cuerpo para abrazarme.

— No. Claro que me lo han propuesto. Pero yo… no lo quise.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Honestamente? Porque al igual que tú, me parecía algo desagradable.

_Ay._

— No las amaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo —encogió sus hombros.

— Y… ¿qué te llevó a hacerlo conmigo? —pregunté con timidez.

— Bueno… primero fue curiosidad —jugó con mi cabello—. Nunca antes lo había hecho y deseaba saber cómo era. Segundo… lo pensé y realmente no me pareció asqueroso —negó simplemente—. Me pareció algo morboso y excitante. Y tercero…

Me miró a los ojos.

— Eres mi Bella —dijo con suavidad—. Eres hermosa. No podría negarme a experimentar algo contigo y menos si es en la cama.

Fue mi turno para reírme.

— No sé si es porque eres diferente o porque amarte te hace diferente al resto a mi perspectiva. Quizás son ambas opciones, pero contigo nada puede ser desagradable.

Al menos eso elevaba mi autoestima.

— Entonces… cuando revisabas el teléfono, ¿estabas…?

Asintió riéndose.

— Nunca lo he hecho y quería estar al tanto del asunto…

Me reí y le golpeé el hombro, y él se acercó para besarme efusivamente.

**.**

Pareciera que para Edward esa noche iba a ser interminable. Era el segundo analgésico que se tomaba en el día para apaciguar el dolor que le agobiaba desde temprano.

Salió del baño después de lavarse la cara con agua helada y volvió a la cama. Le sentí profunda pena. Probablemente tardaría horas en conciliar el sueño.

Trataba de reconfortarlo con suaves masajes en la espalda, pero francamente, eso no aliviaba el dolor.

— ¿Te sigue molestando? —pregunté intuitivamente cuando le vi apoyar su rostro fuertemente contra la almohada. Claro que le seguía molestando.

Él soltó un murmullo inentendible.

— A ver, ven aquí —le sugerí para que se acostara encima de mi pecho mientras abrazaba mi cuerpo.

Rasqué con suavidad su cabello y prácticamente lo acuné como si fuese mi hijo.

— Trata de pensar en cosas que te relajen. Recuerda que el dolor, en parte, es psicológico —dije tratando de sonar paciente.

Edward no me contestó pero yo tampoco esperaba oír una respuesta. Simplemente me dedicaba a acariciarlo una y otra vez con la intención de calmarlo.

Entonces me di cuenta que quizás la oferta de Sienna no era tan terrible. Edward necesitaba ir urgentemente a un odontólogo para hacerse revisar esa muela que tanto le molestaba.

Pude haberle sugerido que fuese a otro, pero me entraba profunda curiosidad por esa muchacha.

**.**

La oferta de Sienna me incluía también. Por alguna extraña razón, ella deseaba conocerme. Y por otra aún más ridícula, yo también quería conocerla. No sabía acerca de sus dobles intenciones, porque probablemente no existía alguna en particular. Edward ya había asistido a su consultorio el día anterior y no tuvo muchos detalles que contar al respecto sin mencionar el gran descuento que le había hecho por ser "viejos amigos". Quizás ella simplemente era amable y deseaba conocerme. Edward decía que Sienna no era como Tanya. No era ese tipo de chica trepadora y manipuladora. Ella era más simpática y agradable.

No sabía si alegrarme o desmotivarme por aquello, francamente.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento me arrepentí de la decisión que había tomado. No me permitiría intimidarme por una ex novia. Él me había dejado todo en claro: ya no le gustaba. Ya la había superado. Me amaba a mí. Yo era la única mujer para él. ¿Cuál era el problema en contar con su servicio si es que le regalaba un buen descuento? Más que nada, fueron amigos. No existía problema en que volviesen a encontrarse. Edward lo comparaba como si yo fuese a donde Jacob. Él no podría ponerse celoso al respecto.

_Jacob… Dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que habíamos hablado? ¿Debería llamarlo?_

No tenía idea acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Y Alice, menos. ¿O no me lo quería contar?

El consultorio de Sienna no resultó ser como yo esperaba. Estaba acostumbrada a pensar que las mujeres con las que Edward había salido eran ostentosas con respecto a sus profesiones y ganancias. Ella era la excepción, o al menos eso parecía cuando, al día siguiente, después de salir del trabajo, fui al turno que me había concedido simplemente para una revisión ordinaria. Muy en el fondo, era una excusa para poder conocernos mejor.

Ella apareció luego de que un paciente se retirara del consultorio. Vestía el típico uniforme color blanco con detalles de un azul apagado. Su hermoso cabello se encontraba recogido por una bonita coleta. Estaba hablando con su secretaria antes de divisarme y decirme que pasara sin problema alguno.

— ¡Bella! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? —fue un saludo amistoso a la mejilla.

_Bueno, Edward tenía razón; transmitía simpatía._

— Bien, ¿y tú?

— Bien, muy bien. ¿Cómo ha estado Edward? ¿Se le ha pasado el dolor de esa muela? —preguntó con interés.

— Sí, por suerte sí —sonreí.

— Pobre hombre… he tenido que llenarle de anestesia encima —se reía para sí misma y tuve que acompañarla. Edward no pudo comer sólidos esa noche por la cantidad de anestesia que circulaba por su boca.

— Toma asiento, por favor —su voz era dulce y maternal.

Ella estaba preparando algunos elementos mientras yo pensaba en silencio que debía hablar con ella de algo… ¿o, no?

**(5)** De fondo, sonaba una canción moderna muy agradable en su estéreo.

— Tienes muchos pacientes —fue lo primero que logré destacar.

Sienna me sonrió con dulzura. Tenía hoyuelos.

— Me gusta atender niños —me explicó mientras se lavaba las manos—. Normalmente, no me llamaban la atención. Pero tengo que admitir que _tu novio_ me ha ayudó a tenerles mayor consideración. Ahora los adoro.

¿Debía ponerme celosa porque esta mujer, al igual que Edward, trabajara con niños?

Pero estaba siendo respetuosa. Había dejado en claro que él ahora era _mi _novio_._

— Si hay algo que Edward ama son los niños y los dulces —comenté y Sienna se echó a reír asintiendo con ganas. De repente, me caía bien.

— Bueno, nosotros empezamos a salir de una forma muy particular —comenzó a explicar—. Yo le conocía desde hace rato. Pero la primera vez que le atendí fue hace pocos años. Él detesta los odontólogos.

— ¿En serio? —no lo sabía.

— Oh, sí —Sienna fruncía el ceño mientras se colocaba los guantes—. Es casi como un niño, ¿verdad? Come dulces como loco y detesta las jeringas y las anestesias. Es ridículo si luego recuerdas que es un increíble pediatra.

Fue mi turno para reírme. _Ese Edward…_

— Por eso mismo, sin revisarlo, sabía que tendría alguna molestia. Es tan típico en él —puso los ojos en blanco—. Recuerdo que al comienzo detestaba venir aquí. Un día salimos y de repente, estaba aquí a primera hora para ser atendido.

Ese último detalle no fue de mi agrado.

Asentí sonriendo falsamente.

—Okay. Abre la boca —pidió de buena manera cuando había terminado de colocarse el barbijo.

La revisión fue de unos minutos. Que yo sepa, no tenía problema alguno.

— ¡Pero qué buena chica! —Me felicitó con honestidad—. Ni una sola caries.

— ¿Ah, no? —pregunté fingiendo sorpresa.

— Solamente necesitarías una limpieza general. Pero eso sería todo —alejó los instrumentos.

— Bien… eso es bueno —suspiré.

Ella se estaba sacando los guantes cuando volvió a hablarme de él.

— Cuando vi a Edward la vez pasada, no lo reconocí. ¿Sabes por qué?

Negué con curiosidad.

— Por la barba —sonrió—. Hace tanto tiempo que no le he visto así. Serán… ¿dos o tres años?

_Oh._

— Supuse que habría sido por ti —me miró fijamente—. Esa Tanya estaba loca. No le gustaba que se la dejara. Qué chica más tonta… desaprovechar semejante hombre…

_¿Conocía a Tanya?_

Por supuesto… Edward la había engañado con ella.

— Ya ha pasado un tiempo. Pero después de cortar con él, recuerdo haberlo extrañado muchísimo. Era mi mejor amigo y le hice algo terrible —murmuraba nostálgica—. Por supuesto, luego tuvimos encuentros esporádicos, pero siempre me preguntaba qué era lo que tenía Tanya para que él insistiera tanto en quedarse con ella. Y créeme, no fui la única en hacerse esa pregunta.

_¿Había más chicas detrás de él en ese momento? ¿Y… ahora?_

— Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? —preguntó de casualidad.

— Seis meses —dije.

— La mejor época —sonreía ella—. No puedes alejarte de él. Pero, dime, ¿quién lo haría? Edward es el hombre perfecto. Claro, tiene defectos —aclaró—. Como dormir largas horas, ser ocioso con la cocina y la limpieza, detestar que uses ropa ligera en las calles porque despiertas la atención de otros; sobre todo con los shorts ajustados.

_¿Por qué sabía eso? ¿A ella también le había hecho esa típica escena de celos…?_

Si Sienna sabía todas esas cosas… entonces, ellos habían vivido juntos. ¿Por qué Edward no me había contado aquello?

— ¿Sabes? En varias oportunidades le había recomendado que optara por la docencia. Mi hermana, Lena, trabaja en el mismo colegio que él. Tremenda coincidencia, ¿no?

_Sí, tremenda._

— Entonces… verlo así no fue una gran sorpresa, ¿no?

— En absoluto —se rió coquetamente—. En realidad, verlo me trajo muchos recuerdos guardados…

— ¿Cómo cuáles? —pedí saber, intrigada, pero ligeramente a la defensiva.

Ella sonrió con desenvoltura.

— No creo que te agrade oírlos.

_¿Por qué?_

— Una chica siempre debe guardar ciertos recuerdos, incluso frente a una posible amenaza.

_¿Amenaza…? ¿Quién…? ¿Yo…?_

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —me reí nerviosa—. ¿Me estás llamando "amenaza"?

Ella simplemente no dijo nada, se rió para sí misma mientras terminaba de ordenar sus aparatos.

_Oh, por Dios… ¿ella planeaba…?_

— Él es mi novio —bufé incrédula, como si eso fuese suficiente para dejarle en claro que él no iba a fijarse en ella.

Sienna me miró con condescendencia y sonrió al decir las siguientes palabras:

— Victoria… Carla… Tanya… todas cometieron el mismo error. Creyeron que con simples promesas tendrían todo asegurado —negaba una y otra vez. Me miró las manos—. Déjame adivinar. Esa pulsera y ese anillo no han salido precisamente de tu salario, ¿verdad?

La miré atónita queriendo ocultar los regalos que Edward me había hecho…

— Todo cambia, por supuesto. Él ahora es otra persona y lo entiendo. Pero, ¿sabes qué no cambia?

Tragué saliva, frunciendo mi ceño.

— _Yo_ —sonrió abiertamente—. Si en tres relaciones no pudo alejarme de su vida, una cuarta no me parecería cosa rara.

_¿Qué estaba diciendo?_

— ¿O acaso vas a creer que un hombre que no ha logrado mantenerse completamente fiel en una relación va a lograrlo en otra? —Se burló de este hecho—. Hay cosas que, simplemente, no van a cambiar en una persona.

Me sentí completamente frustrada al no encontrar las palabras justas para hacerla callar. Quería insultarla, pero no después de aquellos argumentos utilizados. Me harían lucir como una estúpida. Sin embargo, mi silencio lo hacía aún más. ¡¿Por qué no se me ocurría algo?!

— ¡Bien! —Suspiró y se levantó de la silla—. Creo que eso sería todo, Bella. Puedes pedirle a mi secretaria un turno si deseas. Normalmente no hago esto, pero como eres la novia de Edward, podría darte un descuento a ti también.

_¿Pedir otro turno? ¿Me estaba hablando en serio?_

**EPOV**

— ¿Nunca follaste a una chica _así_? —Mark no quiso sonar incrédulo, pero parecía sobreestimarme cuando se trataba de experiencias sexuales.

— Nunca —negué una sola vez, dándole una calada a mi cigarrillo.

Se rió en silencio negando para sí mismo.

— A veces debo recordar que no todos los hombres son unos degenerados como Josh.

— ¿Él lo hizo? —fruncí el ceño.

— ¡Nah! —Frunció el ceño—. Es _hemofóbico__**(**__******__**)**__._

No sé por qué, pero me entré a reír con ganas solamente de imaginarlo. Mark también lo hizo.

— Entonces, tu primera vez con Bella… —se encargó de burlarse de aquello—. Apuesto a que fue todo un reto.

No realmente… no sabía por qué siempre me había negado a tal alternativa. Es decir, no estaba seguro si había tenido que ver con que era Bella ya que cualquier cosa que la involucrase me parecía estimulante, pero esa vez fue uno de los mejores encuentros que había tenido con Bella a lo largo de este tiempo.

— Es hermosa y es mía. No me importa nada más —terminé por decir encogiéndome los hombros, asegurándole a mi amigo lo especial que era ella para mí.

Para mi sorpresa, Mark simplemente se quedó en silencio, asintiendo varias veces. Por este y otros motivos me sentía cómodo hablando con él de lo que sea. Como solía suceder con Thomas, también.

Estuve a punto de tirar el cigarrillo cuando oí que unas voces femeninas me llamaban.

Eran Lena y Sienna.

No me pareció raro encontrarlas ya que estábamos en un bar en frente del colegio. Lena era profesora de Química y le llevaba un par de años encima a Sienna. No éramos íntimos. Ni siquiera hablaba con ella en otros tiempos, por eso no me había despertado la atención saludarla, además de que nunca me había topado con ella hasta el momento en que Sienna me reconoció aquél día. Por otro lado, Lena era una buena conocida de Mark, por lo que nos quedamos charlando un rato.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Sienna sentía curiosidad por la molestia en mi muela.

— Mejor. Al menos, ya no es una molestia. En verdad tengo que agradecértelo —le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¡Ni lo digas! Es todo un placer ayudarte, Edward. Además, tienes uno que otro arreglo por allí. ¿Te espero para un próximo turno?

Se sentía algo extraño volver a hablar con ella. Se podía decir que había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que salimos, pero yo sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad. Ella, a diferencia de otras ex parejas, era muy simpática por naturaleza. Recuerdo haber estado embobado por su personalidad y su belleza, pero ahora ya no sentía el mismo efecto. Y eso era bastante extraño, siendo que por mucho tiempo la quise por eso. Es decir, su personalidad era atractiva, pero para mí, Bella era mil veces más me parecía una chica común y corriente.

— Claro —acepté gustoso.

— ¡Perfecto! —medio sonrió, medio rió. Luego, me miró con seriedad—. Escucha, ¿crees que podríamos en otra ocasión ir a tomar un café? Ya sabes, para ponernos al día.

Tenía que admitir que, por un momento, no me sentía cómodo con la idea de volver a frecuentar a Sienna. La última vez que estuve con Sienna, hace tantos meses, cuando todavía salía con Tanya, me vi involucrado sexualmente con ella. En ese aspecto nos llevábamos fantástico y como amigos también. Pero como una relación seria, solamente nos la pasábamos discutiendo. Así que era una especie de sensación agridulce volver a hablar con ella.

Pero se mostraba muy amable conmigo y con Bella. Tenía que darle crédito por aquello.

No obstante, debía pensar rápidamente en Bella. ¿Ella estaría de acuerdo con esto?

— Pues… —me rasqué el cuello, evaluando la situación sin querer ofenderla.

— Oh, vamos. Como viejos amigos —palmeó amistosamente mi hombro—. Ha sido una coincidencia del destino volver a encontrarnos. Saquémosle jugo.

No parecía tan mala idea. Simplemente hablaríamos como viejos amigos. Como si Jacob invitara a Bella. Me molestaba, claro, pero no podía reclamarle aquello.

— Aquí tienes mi número de teléfono; es nuevo —me entregó una pequeña tarjeta de su bolso—. Cuando estés disponible, llámame y organizaremos algo. ¿Qué opinas?

— Supongo que sí… —fue lo único que pude responder, encogiéndome los hombros.

— Perfecto, nos vemos al rato —me regaló una sonrisa reluciente y aprovechó para despedirse de Mark, así como Lena lo hizo conmigo.

Esperamos a que se marcharan para volver a hablar.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —Mark se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de Sienna al ofrecerme la invitación.

— Pues… —Rápidamente, intenté buscar la forma más sencilla de decírselo, pero bajo cualquier aspecto, parecía como si me hubiese invitado _a salir_.

**(6)**Pero antes de poder contestar, Josh apareció repentinamente en nuestra mesa con cierta emoción.

— Escuchen —nos avisó antes de poder saludarlo y con una sonrisa, buscó algo en su celular—. ¿Qué opinan de esto? —Carraspeó antes de leer la pantalla—. "Creo que eres hermosa, _punto_, Desearía que pudieses darme una oportunidad para probarte que no soy el imbécil al que imaginas, _punto_, me gustan tus ojos azules y tu cabello, _coma_, me gustas completamente".

Ambos nos asombramos por el mensaje y le dimos cortos aplausitos. Para ser Josh, había sido verdaderamente bueno.

— Bastante impresionante —Mark asintió varias veces con lentitud.

— ¿Y qué te contestó? —me pregunté cómo habría reaccionado Jane ante semejante declaración.

Josh leyó la contestación.

— "_Deja de enviarme mensajes"_

Mark intentó no soltar una risotada. Josh no lucía especialmente desmotivado por ese mensaje.

— Creo que deberías rendirte de una vez, Josh. Si dijo que no, es no —no quise desalentarlo, pero debíamos ser realistas. Llevaba dos semanas intentándolo.

— Sí, podrás metérsela a otra rubia —Mark le consoló—. Edward, ¿conoces alguna?

Ambos se rieron de mí. Les miré de mala gana.

— No me voy a rendir, amigo —frunció el ceño hacia mi dirección.

— ¿No? —preguntó Mark.

— No, no —negó varias veces, convencido—. Voy a seguir insistiendo con esta chica hasta que se canse de mí.

— Pues, yo creo que ya se cansó de ti —reí.

— Debe existir alguna forma de lograr que ella acepte —se planteó a sí mismo, masajeándose la barbilla. Cuando la idea llegó a su cabeza, chasqueó la lengua poniendo una usual sonrisa optimista—. ¡Ya sé! Necesito verla. ¿Dónde queda tu consultorio?

Le indiqué la dirección.

— Perfecto. Ustedes me van a acompañar —sentenció con firmeza.

— No… yo no puedo —Mark rechazó la oferta con amabilidad—. Tengo asuntos que resolver.

— ¿Cuáles? —me picó la curiosidad.

— Luego estarán al tanto —le restó importancia al asunto encendiendo su cigarrillo.

— Está bien —respondió Josh sin problema. Entonces, me miró—. Edward, tú sí me acompañaras.

Le miré atónito.

— ¿Qué…? —Y antes de poder negárselo, me jaló del brazo con violencia.

**.**

Volver al consultorio donde una vez trabajé se sintió verdaderamente nostálgico. Era como regresar a una vieja etapa en mi vida, o darme cuenta de lo diferente que había sido dedicarme a la docencia ahora que había conocido buenos amigos. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Si yo no hubiese dejado el consultorio, quizás Bella no hubiese logrado conseguir trabajo y Josh no hubiese conocido a Jane.

Muchas personas lograron reconocerme. Pacientes que solían ser míos. No tuve la oportunidad de detenerme y saludarlos como correspondía, pues Josh jalaba mi brazo con una fuerza que creí imposible. Había olvidado que a pesar de su baja estatura, tenía fuertes brazos.

Me susurró la ubicación de Jane desde lejos. Ya la había divisado hace rato porque se encontraba en el escritorio que anteriormente ocupada Jessica.

Me acerqué a saludarla primero.

— Hola, Jane.

— ¡Edward! —para ella, fue una grata sorpresa encontrarme allí—. ¿Cómo has estado? Hace rato que no te veía.

— Bien, por suerte. ¿Y tú? —le devolví la sonrisa amistosamente.

— Bien —encogió uno de sus hombros. Jane se veía muy bonita vestida formalmente.

Josh me había pedido que le diera tema de conversación antes de que él apareciera.

— Tu papá se desocupará en diez minutos —me avisó ella, porque a veces venía aquí para salir a almorzar con él—. Hoy hubo muchos pacientes.

— Pues sí, está fresco últimamente —dije recordando que con el inusual aumento de precipitaciones, más enfermos habría que atender—. Pero en realidad quería saber si…

No pude terminar la frase ya que Josh apareció inmediatamente en la escena.

— ¡Hola! —le saludó infantilmente con una larga sonrisa en el rostro.

Jane abrió los ojos atónita y lucía como si lo último que esperara fuera su presencia allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber de malhumor.

— Vengo a alegrarte la mañana —Josh lo dijo como si fuese obvio.

— Mediodía —corregí.

— Mediodía, sí —asintió él rápidamente.

Ella se estaba preguntando por qué él había venido hasta aquí. Sea cual fuese la respuesta, no le agradaba. Había que tener en cuenta que Josh la había atosigado en estos últimos días.

— ¿Vas a salir en un rato, verdad? —preguntó mi amigo corroborando la hora. Ya le tocaba el almuerzo—. ¿Qué opinas si salimos a comer?

— No puedo. El señor Cullen siempre me invita —contestó ella con indiferencia.

— ¿Un hombre casado es más divertido que yo?—bromeó él.

Jane y yo le miramos fijamente como si acabara de decir una completa estupidez.

— Oh, vamos. Tienes que darme una oportunidad —chasqueó la lengua el enano, entusiasmado al verla.

— Okay, escucha —Jane intentó ser clara, tratando de no perder la paciencia con mi amigo—. Eres un buen amigo…

— ¿Soy tu amigo? —preguntó él con una tonta sonrisa.

— _No _—remarcó ella fijamente—. Me estaba refiriendo al grupo.

— Está bien, podemos empezar a ser amigos, no tengo problema —Josh aceptó la propuesta como si fuese un reto por superar;un reto para dejar de ser su amigo y convertirse en su novio, tal vez.

Jane era una chica muy paciente. Josh debía ser un fastidio total para ponerla de ese humor.

— Mira, Josh. Eres amable. Agradezco tus intenciones pero realmente _no _quiero salir contigo —Jane fue directa y un poco cruda.

— ¿Por qué? —él quiso saber pero no la estaba tomando en serio y eso a ella le sacaba doblemente.

— Porque no. No eres mi tipo.

_Auch._

— ¿Me conoces? —él alzó una ceja, sin quitar su sonrisa de encima.

— Lo suficiente —suspiró ella con pesadez.

— Entonces, si me "conoces tanto" debes saber que normalmente no me esfuerzo mucho por una chica. ¿Cierto? —planteó él dándole un giro a la propuesta.

Jane tomó en serio aquél comentario y dudó por unos segundos. Podía ser un imbécil, pero sus intenciones eran firmes.

— No digas nada. Te traje un regalo —le avisó y ambos nos sorprendimos. Yo no estaba enterado de aquello y Jane pareció curiosa ante ese aviso.

Le entregó una margarita desgastada.

— ¿Una sola? —preguntó ella mirándola entre sus dedos con el ceño fruncido.

_Josh, hubieses comprado una decente._

— ¿Quieres un ramo entero? Porque puedo comprártelo —él lucía sorprendido y se mostraba dispuesto a ir a la primera florería que encontrase para complacer a la rubia.

Más Jane chasqueó la lengua, negando.

— Te agradezco el regalo, pero por favor, estoy terminando de trabajar y no tengo ganas de salir contigo. Quiero que estemos bien, así que por favor, deja de insistir.

Jane no acostumbraba a sonar tan firme y esa era una faceta que yo jamás había visto en ella. Josh debía percibir lo mismo.

— Así que, ¿puedes hacerte a un costado? Tengo que atender todavía —pidió con educación mientras volvía a concentrarse en los turnos que la agenda le mostraba.

No lucía molesta, pero sí decidida a negársele cuantas veces fuera posible. Si por texto y en persona le había rechazado, era suficiente para dejar en claro que ya no debía seguir insistiendo ya que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Josh lucía especialmente callado al oírla. Lo tomé como una finalización de la conversación.

— Josh, mejor vámonos a…

Sin embargo, se apoyó contra el escritorio de Jane para mirarla fijamente.

— Me quedaré —dijo con seguridad.

Jane bufó incrédula.

— ¿Qué?

— Me quedaré aquí —repitió el enano sin problemas.

— Josh, por Dios, tengo que atender pacientes —Jane murmuró aquello en voz baja, estresada al ver que se acercaba una madre con su hijo adolescente.

— Hazlo. Yo te miraré —el muchacho insistió.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco cuando él se hizo a un costado para que atendiera a la señora, pero seguía apoyado contra el escritorio de Jane clavándole la mirada fijamente.

Jane logró atender con dificultad a la señora. Lo noté porque al igual que Bella, tenía un tic cuando se ponía nerviosa: se colocaba el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

Terminó de atender a la señora con una buena sonrisa y rápidamente, fulminó con una mirada molesta a Josh.

— En serio, vete —gruñó.

— Oblígame —él la retó, divertido.

— Te lo exijo, ahora —apretó sus dientes. Me miró—. Edward, llévatelo.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía por quién insistir.

— Tendrás que intentar algo mejor para quitarme encima de ti —vi cómo le guiñaba el ojo.

Jane, naturalmente, se ruborizó.

— ¿Por qué eres tan molesto? —se exasperó.

— Si me das una oportunidad, me iré. Una cita y te prometo que no te molestaré jamás —ofreció él rápidamente.

— ¿Una sola? —ella suspiró agotada.

_Oh, rayos. ¿Iba a aceptar?_

— Sí, una sola —asintió varias veces.

Ella le miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

Estaba escribiendo algo en unos papeles que tenía en frente. Él seguía mirándola fijamente, insistiendo.

En tres segundos, Jane perdió toda su paciencia.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Está bien! —Bufó frunciendo los labios de mala gana—. ¡Saldré contigo! ¡Pero ya deja de mirarme!

Sus mejillas se habían teñido en un suave tono rosáceo.

— ¡Perfecto! —Josh cantó victorioso—. Saldremos este fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero vete ya! —insistió ella, enojada.

El entusiasmo de Josh era contagioso. No podía creerlo, pero el enano lo había logrado.

Él, con una sonrisa radiante, tomó la margarita que Jane había dejado en el escritorio.

— ¿A dónde la llevas? —preguntó ella con sorpresa.

— Voy a comprarte flores más grandes —dijo él, marchándose rápidamente para conseguirle, probablemente, el ramo de flores más grande de la ciudad.

.

Después de pasar toda la tarde jugando con Bear, fui a buscar a Bella de su turno en el consultorio con Sienna. Bella no lo sabía, pero yo le había pedido personalmente a Sienna que hablara con Bella para dejarle en claro que nada sucedía entre nosotros. Ella era una mujer adulta con profunda madurez, comprendía las inseguridades que podía sentir Bella al tratarse de su primera relación. Ella aceptó sin problema alguno hablar con Bella.

Por eso, cuando ella subió al auto con una mirada perdida, me pareció extraño.

— Hola —la saludé primero y nos dimos un casto beso.

No me sonreía abiertamente como solía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? —pregunté intentando sonar casual.

— Uhm… bien, supongo —encogió sus hombros mirando el esmalte negro en sus uñas.

— ¿Segura? —volví a insistir, dejándole en claro que podía contarme aquello que le inquietaba.

— Sip. Segura —asintió y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero ese gesto no me dio seguridad. ¿Se habría sentido intimidada por Sienna?

Mientras conducía, decidí animarla un poco contándole lo que había pasado con Jane y Josh.

—Cuando estuvimos en el consultorio, me puse a pensar qué habría sucedido si yo seguía trabajando allí.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella.

— No habrías conocido a Melissa, ni yo a Mark. Jane no estaría aceptando una invitación por parte de Josh —me reí.

Ella soltó una suave risa tímida mientras seguía observando sus uñas.

— Es verdad.

_Definitivamente algo le sucedía._

**(7)**Suspiré y en silencio deliberé formas para lograr que Bella me contara lo que le preocupaba, porque las preguntas insistentes no lograrían más que respuestas superficiales.

Por lo menos, me di una idea que, sea lo que sea, se sentía insegura por Sienna. ¿Cómo podía? Había en ella algo tan encantador que jamás había visto en una chica. No podía mirarla por más de cinco minutos y no sentir la necesidad de besarle los labios. Incluso hasta el día de hoy me sentía ligeramente entusiasmado de tenerla tan cerca de mí.

Presté atención a la canción que sonaba en la radio y decidí cantársela.

—"_I just called to say I love you. I just called to say how much I care…"_**(***********)**

Bella soltó una linda sonrisa.

—"_I just called to say I love you. And I mean it from the bottom of my heart…"_**(****)**

Acaricié los nudillos de su mano izquierda y logré que soltara una adorable risita. Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y le di un beso casto en la sien.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en un silencio bastante cómodo, pero por el rabillo del ojo podía observar que no paraba de morderse el labio, indecisa.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del departamento, decidí confrontarla.

— Muy bien. ¿Vas a decirme qué te ocurre? —pregunté con tranquilidad, acorralándola contra el coche.

Se cruzó de brazos, suspirando. Me lo diría, pero no estaba segura cómo.

— Okay. He intentado ser completamente madura en esto. No soy la misma niña indefensa de hace un año… —comenzó a explicarme.

_¿Y a eso a qué se debía?_

— He crecido. ¿Lo entiendes? —Me miró fijamente a los ojos—. No tengo la mejor autoestima del mundo, pero la he pulido bastante. Sé que nunca seré menos que alguien.

Me estaba confundiendo.

— Lo entiendo, Bella. Pero, ¿a qué se debe esto? —llevé un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Frunció sus labios.

— Me dejé intimidar por Tanya en un momento —confesó—. Me hizo sentir fea, no deseada, me hizo sentir como si no valiese nada para ti.

Chasqueé la lengua. ¿Otra vez con eso?

— Bella, no…

— Pero ya no es así —dejó en claro con firmeza y escuché atentamente en silencio—. No voy a dejar que Sienna me haga sentir de una forma que no merezco. Una forma en la que no soy yo, realmente.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido con Sienna?

— ¿Me quieres explicar qué es lo que ha sucedido en el consultorio? —pregunté en serio.

Bella tardó unos segundos en responderme.

— Ella no me cae bien, Edward —fue precisa. Su rostro lucía preocupado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Ha dicho algo?—quise saber.

— Me incomodó —encogió sus hombros, mirando hacia el suelo. Luego, me miró—. Esa chica sigue enamorada de ti, Edward —dijo esto último en voz baja.

_¿En serio?_

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —fue mi turno para mostrarme preocupado.

— Simplemente lo sé —se limitó a contestar—. Y no se trata de paranoia o inseguridad. Estoy siendo honesta.

La forma en la que me lo había dicho me dejó en claro que hablaba en serio. No me sorprendía aquello… sabía que existía esa posibilidad.

Entonces recordé la tarjeta en mi bolsillo. La invitación que me había hecho. La tomé entre mis manos.

— Me dio esto —se lo enseñé.

Ella lo observó y frunció el ceño.

— Su número telefónico —me dijo.

— Me invitó a tomar un café —encogí mis hombros—. Creí que se trataba de algo más amistoso, pero en consideración a lo que dices…

— Edward, no quiero que vayas —Bella sentenció con decisión y amargura.

Eso me sorprendió. No parecía un típico comentario suyo.

— Es más, quisiera que no volvieses a verla—parecía decirlo muy a su pesar—. Sé que puedo ser insegura a veces, pero estoy hablando en serio. Si lo haces… me dolerá muchísimo.

Algo en mi interior se removió al ver que hablaba dolida. Yo jamás haría algo que terminara por lastimarla.

—Bella…

— Esa chica en verdad quiere separarnos —continuó—. Ella me explicó que, así como se metió en tu relación con Victoria, Carla y Tanya… podría hacerlo conmigo.

_¿Cómo? ¿Victoria y Carla? ¿Sienna las había mencionado? ¿Por qué?_

— Nena, tú sabes que eso no va a suceder —se lo dejé en claro acercándome a ella para tomar sus caderas y acercarla a mí.

Todavía no podía creer que ella mencionase aquello. Me sentía avergonzado al recordar que no pude ser fiel con ninguna de las tres. Pero ellas no eran Bella. Ellas no eran tan importantes para mí… o al menos eso sentía ahora.

— Tú me conoces —murmuró alzando su cabeza para mirarme—. Sabes que jamás voy a pedirte cosas egoístas. No quiero limitarte ni mucho menos controlarte, porque confío en ti… pero debo ser honesta conmigo misma…

Acaricié su mejilla con suavidad.

—… Y ser honesta conmigo misma significa que debo reconocer que no me hará bien saber que ella está ahí, a tu lado, buscando una forma de re-conquistarte. Tal vez es estúpido y quiero que sepas que lo siento en verdad, porque no puedo controlar la forma en que me siento, pero… —tragó saliva—… en verdad, me sentiría muy mal si vuelves a frecuentarla.

No sentía especial simpatía por volver a hablar con Sienna. Es decir, si podíamos ser amigo, sensacional. Pero si esto no le hacía bien a mi novia, no le haría bien a nuestra relación. Y mi relación con Bella eran cien veces más importante que cualquier otra en estos momentos.

Le sonreí cálidamente, solamente para brindarle confianza.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, no la veré más —dije simplemente.

Ella se sorprendió.

— ¿En serio? —no podía creerlo—. ¿Incluso cuando soy egoísta?

Me reí y abracé su cuello para acercarla más a mí.

— No es egoísta si no me perjudica —encogí mis hombros y le sonreí.

Fue su turno para sonreír antes de que besara sus labios.

— No me gusta actuar de esta forma. No es mi estilo —murmuró bien bajito.

—¿Como una novia psicópata y celosa? —Bromeé y ella se mordió el labio, ocultando su cabeza encima de mi pecho. Me reí. Era tan tierna.

— Así actuaba Tanya… y no quiero ser ella —negó varias veces.

¿Bajo qué contexto Bella podía considerarse como Tanya? Tanya era irracional y mandona. Bella, por más que deseara serlo, era tierna y encantadora. Y más aún cuando pedía disculpas por haberlo sido.

— No eres rubia, así que estarás bien —palmeé varias veces su hombro.

A modo de respuesta, palmeó dulcemente mi boca para que me callara.

**BPOV**

Consideré en varias oportunidades que aquello que le había pedido a Edward era estúpido. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? ¿Retractarme? Eso sería ridículo. Había pedido exactamente lo que deseaba y él lo había cumplido sin problema alguno. Para ser honesta, no estaba acostumbrada a pedir ese tipo de cosas. Nunca en la vida le pedí a alguien que dejase de hablar con otra persona.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que habíamos llevado a Bear al veterinario por primera vez. Su piel se encontraba más suave ysu hocico comenzaba a crecer. Para entonces, ya se encontraba en la etapa donde le gustaba morder absolutamente todo.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Esme se encontraba a pocas semanas de llegar. Estuve pensando que, para tal ocasión, era necesario comprar un vestido. Sin embargo, se me presentaron dos situaciones: o yo era muy pobre, o los vestidos estaban muy costosos.

Tuve buena suerte de contar con Sam al recordar que él era un diseñador de modas. Se ofreció a ayudarnos a Jane, Edward y a mí con una única condición…

— Necesito tomarles una fotografía y exhibirlos en mi blog.

Ni siquiera era una alternativa debatible.

— No —sentenció Jane.

— ¿En serio? —hice un puchero.

— Puedo descontarte un 20% del vestido si me dejas exhibirlo en mi blog —dijo en un tono profesional.

— Pero, ¿y por qué no exhibes los vestidos solos? ¿O buscas modelos? —fue mi pregunta.

— ¿Para qué gastar dinero buscando modelos cuando las dueñas del vestido son bonitas? —él se mostró escéptico.

— Pues, toma una fotografía con el vestido solo —Jane se lo propuso.

— Yo no publicito ropa suelta —se sintió orgulloso de aclarar aquello—. Necesito una modelo o no hay vestido.

Ambas nos sentimos frustradas. Sam tenía muy bonitos diseños y originales.

— No es que desprestigie tu blog… porque sabemos que eres fantástico— O al menos eso se entendía cuando veías la cantidad de seguidores que tenía—. Pero… no me siento cómoda apareciendo en una página de internet.

Sam no se molestó en preguntarme. Él ya sabía que esa era mi forma de ser.

— Está bien. No fotografiaré tu rostro, ¿bien? —propuso por otro lado.

Eso sonaba… bien.

—Pero tú —acusó a Jane con el dedo índice—. Tú definitivamente vas a mostrar ese hermoso rostro que tienes.

Mi amiga se puso completamente colorada ante la idea de Sam. Me pareció curioso que yo fuese la "modelo" de Thomas y Jane la de Sam siendo que debido a las circunstancias actuales, Sam y yo hablábamos más seguido,así como Jane había reforzado su amistad con Thomas en los últimos días.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oí que tocaban el portero. Para mi sorpresa, se trataba de Damian, quien también optaba por acudir a Sam en esta ocasión.

— ¡Damian! ¡Hola! —me saludó con un abrazo muy afectivo y un beso en la mejilla. Tenía un perfume exquisito.

—Hoy te ves especialmente adorable, Bella—notó la pequeña trenza que me había hecho en el cabello.

— Gracias —le devolví la sonrisa—. Ven, pasa.

Se encargó de elogiar el departamento además de ser la primera vez que lo visitaba. Saludó a Jane y por supuesto, quedó fascinado por sus ojos.

Mi atención fue directamente a la interacción entre Damian y Sam.

— Seré honesto contigo: el verde ocre no es un buen color para ti —Sam negó riéndose.

— ¿Por qué? Tengo ojos verdes —Damian frunció el ceño.

— Pero eres pelirrojo —se lo recordó—. ¿Por qué no me lo dejas a mí? Soy bueno en esto.

— Sin embargo, yo soy el cliente y mi última palabra es la que cuenta, ¿no? —razonó Damian.

— No me vas a obligar a hacer algo que, seguramente, lucirá espantoso —A Sam le asqueó la idea.

— ¿Me estás llamando feo? —preguntó Damian entrecerrando los ojos, mirándole con malicia fijamente.

Supe que Sam se puso nervioso en cuanto se echó a reír, mirando hacia otro costado.

— ¡Me consideras feo! —Damian le acusó y nos miró a ambas—. ¿Creen que soy feo?

_No, por supuesto que Damian no era feo._

— Siempre remarca lo mismo—Sam puso los ojos en blanco—. Y yo nunca he dicho eso. Como sea, descartaremos el verde ocre. Un negro tradicional es perfecto.

— Me vas a hacer lucir aburrido —bostezó Damian con los brazos extendidos en el sillón… peligrosamente cerca de Sam.

— Eso es una ofensa —se echó a reír Sam, ligeramente disgustado—. Tengo un excelente gusto.

— Uhm, pues eso me pregunto, en realidad —Damian dejó en claro sus dobles intenciones en aquél flirteo disimulado.

Sam parecía un poco incómodo. Quizás porque nosotras estábamos presenciando la escena. Cambió de tema rápidamente.

— ¿Conseguiste una foto? —preguntó.

— Oh, sí, claro —recordó aquello y sacó su teléfono para enseñársela mientras le comentaba algunos detalles.

No estaba muy segura acerca de lo que hablaban, pero Damian se había aproximado a Sam lo suficiente para pensar que flirteaban constantemente. Bueno, al menos Damian, porque Sam parecía restringirse un poco.

En un momento, Damian se excusó para atender una llamada por teléfono y volvimos a quedar a solas con Sam.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño, mordiendo la uña de mi dedo índice.

— No. No estamos saliendo —negó una sola vez para dejarlo en claro.

— Se llevan muy bien —destaqué con una sonrisa honesta.

Me gustaba saber que Sam podía seguir adelante con otra persona, pero para él no parecía ser tan fácil.

— Damian es atractivo y sexualmente activo. Simplemente quiere divertirse —nos contó en voz baja, distraído—. No estoy diciendo que no me atraiga… pero…

Esperamos con paciencia a que terminara la frase.

— Sé que suena estúpido, pero a pesar de haber sacado a Thomas de mis pensamientos cotidianos, tengo la extraña sensación de que, tarde o temprano, tendré una oportunidad con él.

— Pero no puedes esperar para siempre, Sam… —comenté con nostalgia—. Todos sabemos que Thomas está sospechosamente obsesionado contigo, pero…

— Exactamente —asintió Sam—. ¿Y si simplemente debo esperar? ¿Y si es una buena señal que no pare de mencionarme?

Eso estaba difícil.

— Tengo la estúpida impresión de que, si salgo con otra persona… se desmotive por completo y decida arrojar la toalla fácilmente.

—Pero no vale la pena luchar por alguien que necesite verte soltero para animarse —dije—. Cuando te sientes atraído por una persona y realmente deseas estar con ella, te esfuerzas por conquistarla incluso cuando éste ya esté con alguien.

Sam torció una mueca. Él sabía que tenía razón.

— ¿Qué crees que opine si salgo con Damian? —era su gran interrogativa.

— Probablemente se moleste diciendo que hace poco le juraste amor eterno y te mofas de él saliendo con un muchacho que recién conoces —bufé.

— Eh… pues… —Jane participó de la conversación, dudando—. Yo no he hablado mucho con Thomas al respecto… pero no creo que sea tan así.

Ambos le miramos con curiosidad.

— Thomas está saliendo con un muchacho hace una semana, Sam —Jane se lo confesó con cierta tristeza.

— Oh —se limitó a contestar él, mirando hacia un punto fijo, verdaderamente nostálgico.

— No deberías dejar que te tome como una alternativa. Deberías ser su único objetivo. Así como Damian lo está haciendo contigo —encogí mis hombros.

— Supongo que sí —suspiró él frunciendo los labios con tristeza.

Jane le regaló una sonrisa optimista.

— Creo que deberías salir con él. Parece dulce —dijo ella.

Sam ladeó una sonrisa.

— Está emocionado por ser mi cita en la fiesta de tu suegra —nos comentó aquello con diversión—. Quizás tengan razón y deba darle una oportunidad. Se ha esforzado bastante.

Ambas le regalamos una buena sonrisa optimista. Definitivamente, esto era lo mejor. Pero a mí me surgió una duda:

— ¿Cómo tomará Thomas al verte con Damian en la fiesta?

Sam se preguntó a sí mismo porque hasta entonces no había deliberado aquella situación.

— Me gustaría verlo —reí quisquillosamente.

— A mí me gustaría ver a Jane y Josh juntos —Sam se burló de ella que, inmediatamente, se frustró.

— No voy a ir con él —cruzó sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño—. Simplemente acepté salir con él. No ir juntos a la fiesta.

— ¿Y cuándo se supone que es la "velada mágica"? —me gustaba bromear al respecto porque se veía adorable cuando refunfuñaba.

— Hoy —gimió ella.

Aprovechamos la oportunidad para ayudarla a vestirse para esta noche. No tenía especial interés en ir bien vestida, pero era su primera cita con un muchacho, por lo que la vestimenta era importante. Además de que más del 70% del grupo apostaba a que ellos dos terminarían juntos.

Damian y Sam se despidieron cuando éste último aceptó su invitación para salir en la noche. Después de todo, era sábado.

— ¿Por qué tengo que salir con él? ¿No puedo fingir que estoy enferma? —Jane protestaba mientras le ponía encima su cazadora. Increíble. En tiempos anteriores, Alice me obligaba a salir y ahora yo obligaba a Jane.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelva a insistir? —se lo pregunté—. Termina con esto y serás libre, Jane.

— Él no me gusta, Bella —protestó haciendo un puchero—. Es un mujeriego. Puede hacer las promesas que quiera, pero siempre seguiré pensado que se trata de un simple capricho momentáneo porque se irá con otra chica.

No había mucho qué opinar al respecto.

— ¿Y… físicamente? —probé en decir.

Ella permaneció unos cortos segundos en silencio.

— Bueno… todos le dicen "enano" pero realmente no me importa porque soy más baja que él—comenzó a enumerar sus razones—. Me gusta su mandíbula y sus ojos cuando sonríe. Uhm… y tiene buenos músculos…

Bingo.

— Bueno, entonces fíjate en su físico nada más—se lo propuse con una buena sonrisa.

_De todas formas, Josh hará lo mismo._

Ella suspiró con desgano.

— Además, hoy es sábado. No querrás quedarte en casa, ¿verdad? — acomodé un poco su cabello.

— ¿Y qué harán tú y Edward? —preguntó.

— No lo sé, tal vez salgamos. O quizás nos quedemos a ver televisión —encogí mis hombros. No tenía idea de qué planes tenía para hoy ya que había pasado el resto del día con Emmett y Jasper.

Sabía que Jane se había molestado por mis contradicciones, pero le resté importancia cuando oí que tocaban el portero. Debía ser Josh.

— No te pongas quejona. Todo va a salir bien, dale una oportunidad a Josh. Realmente le gustas —se lo repetí cuando ella hizo un mohín al saber que Josh la estaba buscando.

Ella se marchó y supe que Jane se encontraba atraída por su apariencia física, pero desmotivada por su personalidad. Sin embargo, tenía la extraña intuición de que algo pasaría en esa cita. Algo bueno.

Me quedé un rato jugando con Bear en el suelo del living. Se acababa de despertar de su larga siesta, por eso estaba algo grogui.

No supe por qué, Bear tenía la extraña costumbre de alzar la patita derecha por su propia cuenta. Me parecía el gesto más adorable jamás visto en un perro, al menos desde mi propia experiencia. Nostálgicamente, me recordaba a los gestos gatunos de Jella.

Sus orejitas se pasaron y su cuerpo se tensó cuando oyó que alguien interceptaba la llave en la puerta.

— ¡Ahí está papá! ¡Saluda a papá! ¡Hola, papá! —dije con una voz estúpida e infantil cuando Edward abrió la puerta e ingresó.

Bear se apresuró en ir hacia Edward, que lo recibió con el mismo tono de voz, arrodillándose para tomarlo entre sus brazos y cargarlo. Él comenzó a lamer su rostro con impaciencia, pero luego utilizó sus dientes y mordió su mano.

— No… no… —Edward sentenció varias veces con un tono firme y autoritario para marcar límites. Estuvo practicando hace tres días, así que no era de sorprenderse que todavía no acatase correctamente la orden.

Me saludó con un largo y profundo beso en los labios. No le había visto en todo el día.

— ¿Qué tal la salida con los muchachos? —pregunté.

— Genial. Extrañaba hablar con ellos —respondió jugando con las orejitas de Bear. Eso lo calmaban—. ¿Y tú? ¿Jane no inventó una excusa para quedarse?

— Estuvo a punto —remarqué ese detalle entre risas—. Pero creo que se van a llevar bien. Tengo buena intuición con ellos.

— ¿Sabes algo? Yo también —asintió silenciosamente, impresionado por pensar lo mismo—. Josh está realmente loco por verla

Tomé a Bear entre mis brazos y lo recosté contra el suelo. Empecé a rascar su barriguita, haciendo sonidos estúpidos mientras él trataba de morderme a modo de juego. Me encantaba hacerlo unas… cinco veces al día, quizás.

— ¿Qué deseas hacer esta noche?—le pregunté—. Estoy pensando en preparar buenos submarinos. He comprado la salsa marinera que tanto te gusta.

— ¿La que viene en frascos cuadrados? —Asentí y él chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Podemos comerlo mañana? Tenemos planes ahora.

— ¿Oh, sí? —Pregunté coquetamente—. Dígame usted cuáles.

Comprendió mi indirecta y me mostró su mejor sonrisa lasciva.

— No sé, ¿cuáles piensa usted que son? —su voz era tan masculina.

Iba a provocarlo con una buena respuesta, pero Bear aprovechó el encontrarme sentada en el suelo, se acercó a mi regazo y comenzó a morder mi muslo hasta que mordió aquella… zona.

— ¡Bear! —chillé rápidamente, separándolo de mí y dándole un golpecito en la barriga con mi dedo mayor e índice.

Edward se echó a reír cuando lo tomó entre sus manos.

— Tranquilo, muchacho, que esa tarea es de papá.

Me sonrojé.

— Ok, dime, ¿cuáles son tus planes? —pregunté después de haber arruinado el ambiente.

Edward se mordió el labio.

— Emmett quiere presentarnos a Cassie —lo dijo en voz baja, lentamente.

_¿Cassie? _

— ¿Esta noche? —pregunté.

— Esta noche —asintió él—. Hablamos de ella en toda la salida y… pues, bueno, quiere presentárnosla en una hora. En el bar O'Malley.

— Woah —solté con sorpresa—. Entonces… lo de ellos… ¿va en serio?

— No sabría decírtelo —frunció los labios—. Solamente quiere que Alice, Jasper y nosotros la conozcamos antes de presentársela al resto del grupo.

Pero eso de "presentar" seguía siendo formal para mí.

— ¿Y Bear? —Pregunté mirando al pequeño—. ¿Lo dejaremos aquí?

— Solamente serán unas horas. No le sucederá nada malo —dijo él jugando con su pelaje—. Ve a cambiarte.

Después de cambiarme, a eso de las diez de la noche, fuimos a buscar a Alice y a Jasper en el auto de Edward para ir al bar donde nos encontraríamos con Emmett y Cassie que, aparentemente, estaban retrasados.

Para beber, Jasper pidió agua carbonatada, Alice un jugo de naranja mientras que Edward y yo pedimos cerveza.

Aproveché la ocasión para plantearle mi gran duda.

— ¿Y… cómo van las cosas con…? —No necesité agregar nada más para hacerle entender que hablaba sobre el bebé.

La reacción de Alice fue toda una sorpresa. Se sorprendió, pero no tanto. Más bien, lucía algo incómoda.

— Bien… no ha pasado todavía… al parecer, la vez pasada fue una falsa alarma… pero seguimos intentándolo—sonrió nostálgicamente—. Simplemente hemos estado algo ocupados para pensar en eso.

— Edward me dijo que concebir bebés suele ser difícil en ocasiones —dije con optimismo—. ¿Verdad, Edward?

— ¿Eh? —llamé su atención. Estaba hablando con Jasper mientras bebía de su cerveza.

— Que en ocasiones resulta difícil concebir bebés —repetí la frase.

— Oh, sí —frunció el ceño, denotando la obviedad del hecho—. Es increíble la variación existente entre distintos tipos de casos… pasa muy a menudo.

Jasper sonrió y abrazó a su esposa.

— Ya habrá tiempo para estas cosas… tenemos toda una vida para criar cuantos niños queramos —su tono fue cálido y esperanzador. Suficiente para que Alice le regalara una de sus sonrisas risueñas y besara su barbilla. Fue verdaderamente tierno.

Siguieron hablando de otro tema cuando mi _BlackBerry_ vibró en la mesa.

Lo revisé y me confundí. Era un _WhatsApp _de Edward.

Alcé la mirada hacia él. Pero se mostró distraído, escuchando la anécdota de Jasper.

**Edward:**

**Jasper me pidió el número de un ginecólogo en la tarde. Olvidé mencionártelo. Parece que están teniendo problemas.**

¡Oh! ¡Rayos! No debí haber hablado acerca de eso.

**Bella:**

**¿Qué tipo de problemas…?**

Edward respondió al WhatsApp con completa tranquilidad, mientras seguía participando en la conversación. Nadie pensaría que estaba enviándomelos a mí.

**Edward:**

**De ****fertilidad****.**

_¿En serio?_

—… por ejemplo, mira a Edward y a Bella —nos mencionó Alice y rápidamente obtuvo mi atención—. Con esas camisas, parecen gemelos.

Miré la camisa celeste apagado que llevaba encima y luego a la camisa oscura de Edward. Tenían el mismo diseño, y no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

Antes de poder decir algo, Jasper divisó rápidamente a Emmett detrás de nosotros y le señaló el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

— Okay. Aquí vienen —Jasper anunció en voz baja—. Recuerden, ella no es mejor que Rosalie. Bajo ninguna circunstancia nos debe caer mejor que ella. ¿Bien?

Edward chasqueó la lengua.

— Por favor, no seamos infantiles. Ella es agradable.

Claro, él era el único que la había conocido. Pero a nosotros no nos agradaba la idea de emparejar al oso con otra chica.

Edward me acercó con su brazo encima de mi hombro y fingió darme un besito, cuando me dijo:

— Luego te cuento.

**(8)** Emmett apareció en nuestra mesa que se encontraba afuera del bar en compañía de una muchacha de baja estatura. Su rostro estaba bien maquillado para destacar esos hermosos ojos azules y pestañas arqueadas. Llevaba un gorro sobre su cabeza y su melena rubia le llegaba hasta los hombros.

— Ellos son Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward —nos presentó Emmett—. Ella es Cassie.

— ¡Hola! —saludó ella alzando una mano y esbozando una bonita sonrisa.

_Pero si era… ¡Era una niña!_

La saludamos de la misma manera y se sentaron frente a nosotros. Parecía un interrogatorio.

— ¿Por qué no escogieron un lugar adentro? —preguntó Emmett.

— Es más agradable aquí —respondió Alice encogiéndose los hombros, bebiendo de su jugo.

— Podemos ver las estrellas… —murmuró Cassie con la vista hacia el cielo. Luego, sonrió a Emmett—. Es mucho más hermoso aquí.

Por su apariencia física, aposté a que era una muchacha creída. Pero algo en sus reacciones y su forma de hablar me hacía pensar todo lo contrario. No transmitía indiferencia.

— ¿Por qué tardaron en venir? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

Emmett y Cassie se miraron rápidamente. Por poco y golpeaba a Edward por la pregunta inapropiada.

— Oh, en realidad, es mi culpa —se excusó Cassie—. Me pasó a buscar de mi clase hace quince minutos. Le dije que podía venir hasta aquí sola, pero insistió…

— Claro que insistí —Emmett asintió debidamente—. No es bueno que andes sola por esta zona a estas horas.

— ¿Clases de qué? —pregunté con interés. ¿Clases un sábado a la noche?

— Clases de cocina —me respondió Cassie animadamente y me sorprendí—. Bueno, en realidad soy ayudante de la tutora.

— ¿Te gusta cocinar? —No me esperaba eso en absoluto.

— Sí —su sonrisa fue contagiosa—. En realidad, me dedico a la cocina dulce. Los viernes dicto unas cortas clases de cocina para niños.

_¿Y cuántos años tenía?_

— Debo admitir que podría ser una buena competencia para ti, Bells —bromeó Emmett.

Todos se rieron. Cassie me miró con sorpresa.

— ¿También cocinas? —mostró interés en saberlo.

— Solamente en mis ratos libres —encogí mis hombros.

—¿Recuerdan la tarta de limón que probaron hoy? —Preguntó Emmett a los chicos—. Cassie la preparó.

Edward y Jasper se asombraron.

— ¿Era tuya? Woah… estaba buenísima —Edward la halagó frunciendo el ceño, sin poder creerlo. Pero luego, enredó su brazo por encima de mi hombro—. Pero, sin ofender, prefiero los que prepara mi Bella.

Me dio un besito en la sien y me reí.

— ¿Son novios? —preguntó Cassie con una tímida sonrisa.

— Sí, hace seis meses —le contesté yo.

Ella nos dio un simple "Aww" que, para mi gusto, no sonó falso.

— Pero que no te sorprenda. Ella es pequeña pero prepara unos platos increíbles —Emmett le contó a Cassie señalándome.

Por un momento, creí que ella se pondría celosa…

Pero no. Se rió con dulzura.

— Seguramente eres mejor que yo —me dijo Cassie—. Tengo mis días donde nada me sale bien.

_Oh, rayos. Era humilde._

Cassie miró rápidamente a Edward.

—Edward, Emmett me dijo que eres profesor en la Academia _Bellington_, ¿verdad?

— Sí—asintió Edward sorprendido, no porque Cassie lo supiera, sino porque Emmett lo sabía.

— ¿Conoces a Brandon Anderson? Un muchacho rubio, de ojos claros, no tan estudioso que digamos —se reía.

Edward tardó un buen rato en ubicarlo.

— Oh… sí, sí. El que siempre viene despeinado —Edward, por alguna razón, sonrió ante el recuerdo. Mmm, ¿lo habría castigado alguna vez?

— Sí —asintió Cassie—. Ese es mi hermano. Tú eres su profesor de Anatomía, ¿no?

— Sí —Edward se echó a reír—. Vaya… qué pequeño es el mundo, ¿no?

— Bueno, él dice que eres un verdadero dolor en el trasero —admitió Cassie divertida de hacérselo saber.

Cualquiera habría pensado que eso era ofensivo. Pero, para Edward, era un completo elogio.

— ¿En serio? —sonrió con ganas. ¿Qué más deseaba él sino ser odiado por sus alumnos?

—¿Y ustedes, cómo se conocieron? —Jasper interrumpió dispuesto a sacarle alguna información que nos cayese mal.

Cassie y Emmett se miraron por un rato. Ella se rió con timidez. A él parecía gustarle su sonrisa.

— Acudí a su estudio jurídico, en realidad. Mi papá murió hace unos meses y le dejó a Emmett su testamento… —ella contaba aquello con cierta nostalgia.

Todos le dimos rápidamente el pésame por aquella noticia.

— Ya estaba muy enfermo. Sé que fue lo mejor —encogió sus hombros y lo dijo con… ¿esperanza?—. No tenía idea que él fuese el abogado de mi papá. Creí que sería viejo. Como de cuarenta años o algo así.

Emmett se rió.

— Y… bueno, un día le recomendé ir al gimnasio donde doy clases de yoga. Al comienzo, me dijo que no haría yoga ni muerto —ambos se echaron a reír.

— Lo mío son las pesas —Emmett comentó.

— Y pues… nada —encogió sus hombros—. Somos amigos desde entonces.

¿Amigos? ¿No se consideraban una pareja?

Algo en la simpatía de Cassie al no ser posesiva con Emmett hizo que Jasper se pusiera verdaderamente serio.

— Voy a pedir unos tragos —Emmett le avisó a Cassie, levantándose de la mesa—. ¿Quieres algo?

— Jugo —ella contestó dulcemente y Emmett se excusó. Ella nos miró a todos—. No me gusta el alcohol.

Se oyó un teléfono sonar. Ella llevó su bolso a la mesa.

Los ojos de Alice se clavaron en el bolso. Era blanco.

— ¿_Burberry_? —preguntó Alice con sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Cassie y luego observó el bolso—. Ah, sí. Me gusta esa marca.

Alice entornó sus ojos fijamente en la muchacha. Esa también era la marca preferida de ella.

— Ah, es para mí. Debe ser mi abuelo —dijo en voz baja con un tono dulce al revisar su teléfono. Al parecer, le alegraba hablar con él.

Se levantó y se alejó para escuchar mejor el teléfono.

— Dios —suspiré con lamento.

— ¡Ah! —Bufó Alice con disgusto, frunciendo el ceño—. Me cae bien… ¡Eso apesta!

— ¿Vieron la cara de Emmett cada vez que ella sonreía? —comentó Edward con nostalgia.

— Es obvio —Jasper agregó—. Se va a enamorar de ella. Los dos estarán juntos, ella será parte del grupo y olvidará a mi hermana para siempre. Maldita sea.

— No es una mala persona… —murmuré—. Es amable, humilde y tiene una sonrisa agradable…

— ¡Hasta quiero ser su amiga! ¡Es ridículo! —se frustró Alice.

— ¿Sabes por qué me cae bien? —Edward lo planteó en voz baja, para que le escuchara.

Negué.

— Los dos me recuerdan a ti y a mí en otros tiempos —dijo Edward—. Tú eras mi salida cuando no sentía ánimos de soportar las peleas con Tanya.

Y eso era lo que todos lamentábamos. Cassie había sido el "escape" de Emmett durante sus peleas con Rosalie.

— Odio que pasen por esto —Jasper lucía desmotivado—. Rosalie y Emmett tienen que terminar juntos. Se conocen desde que eran universitarios. Todo el mundo sabe que son el uno para el otro.

— No seamos inmaduros, chicos. Ya discutimos acerca de esto —Edward se mostró serio—. Emmett es feliz con Cassie. Están juntos y aunque nos duela, ella es un buen partido. Debemos actuar como personas adultas y aceptar que nuestro amigo está bien.

Todos permanecimos en silencio, pensativos.

— ¿Saben a quién me recuerda Cassie…? —estaba por comentar al respecto cuando Alice me interrumpió.

— Rosalie —dijo ella tajante.

— No —fruncí el ceño—. Edward, ¿te acuerdas de esa chica que…?

— Quiero decir, _Rosalie_. Está ahí —Abría los ojos preocupada al divisarla a lo lejos.

Los cuatro volteamos la cabeza rápidamente y la encontramos allí, en compañía de tres chicas más.

— Oh, no… ella no puede vernos aquí. No sabe que Emmett nos presentó a Cassie —Jasper se asustó.

— ¡Escóndanse! —Alice refunfuñó rápidamente cuando vio que se acercaba hacia nosotros.

Sin tener tiempo para procesar la información, todos giramos nuestros rostros hacia otro costado para que ella no nos viese en cuanto pasara por nuestra mesa.

Sin embargo, fue todo un fracaso.

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! —saludó ella deteniéndose.

— ¡Hola! —saludamos todos fingiendo que no la habíamos reconocido.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntaba ella con una hermosa sonrisa. Parecía feliz.

Ninguno sabía bien qué contestar.

— Ah, ellas son mis socias. Leila, Dominique y Nina —nos presentó a sus tres hermosas y voluptuosas amigas. Las cuatro parecían supermodelos.

Las saludamos.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —preguntó Jasper, desviando rápidamente la pregunta.

— Ah, pues, estamos celebrando un caso que Leila ganó esta mañana —encogió sus hombros, sonriéndole a su amiga—. ¿Ustedes?

De nuevo, ninguno sabía bien qué responder.

Pero el peor de los males, lo más temido esa noche se presentó en cuestión de segundos.

Emmett y Cassie volvieron justo cuando ella seguía allí.

— ¿Pueden creer que están vendiendo tragos a mitad de precio solamente por esta hora? —Cassie nos contó con diversión.

Emmett la detuvo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Rose y él se mostraron… petrificados.

Cassie pareció no reconocerla en ese momento.

— Rose… —murmuró Emmett completamente tenso.

Ella no dijo nada. Observó a Cassie con disciplina y luego a nosotros. Se dio cuenta de la situación cuando todo encajó. Él nos la estaba presentando y nosotros no decíamos absolutamente nada.

— Oh, ya veo —sonrió falsamente—. Ustedes estaban…

De pronto, Cassie se veía muy apenada por la situación.

—¿Tú eres Cassie, verdad? —le preguntó con completa tranquilidad.

Cassie no contestó nada. Ni siquiera asintió. No era necesario.

— Okay —asintió ella y nos sonrió falsamente—. Los… veo después, chicos.

Rosalie se marchó con sus amigas con la mejor cara de póker que pudo haberle entregado a su ex novio y a la nueva pareja de éste. Ver a sus amigos y sus hermanos, codeándose con aquella chica que le había arrebatadosu novio debía ser la peor sensación del mundo.

Se marchó y la mesa quedó en completo y absoluto incómodo silencio.

— Dios —suspiró Emmett, despeinándose—. Tengo que hablar con ella…

Miró a Cassie, para preguntarle si no le molestaba esperar unos segundos.

— Yo… será mejor que me vaya, Emmett —ella se excusó, incómoda.

— No, quédate aquí —insistió él.

— En serio, no te preocupes —le aseguró ella sonriente—. Ve a hablar con ella. Yo llamaré a mi hermano para que me busque.

— Pero… —protestaba él.

— Emmett —ella fue firme con su pequeña sonrisa optimista—. Ve.

Él se acercó para darle un corto beso en la mejilla y se marchó hacia donde Rosalie debía estar. Cassie nos miró.

— Probablemente deben pensar que yo disfruto estas cosas… pero no es así —torció una mueca, preocupada—. Yo solamente quiero que Emmett sea feliz, sea con quien sea.

Definitivamente, era imposible odiar a Cassie de esta forma.

Nos quedamos hablando con ella un rato hasta que Emmett volviera. Para entonces, el hermano de Cassie, Brandon, ya la había buscado.

Sus ojos miraron fijamente a Edward.

— P-Profesor Cullen —lo saludó, tremendamente incómodo.

— Brandon —asintió Edward mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

Por poco y me reía en voz alta. Era tan obvio que deseaba aparentar ser estricto y odioso.

— Fue un gusto conocerlos, muchachos —nos saludó Cassie por última vez a modo de disculpa y nos despedimos de ella.

Seguimos esperando a que Emmett volviese, pero nada.

— Debería ir a ver qué sucede. Ella debe estar mal —se lamentó Alice con tristeza. Me miró—. Bella, acompáñame.

Se levantó y me jaló del brazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —pregunté repentinamente—. ¿No deberíamos esperar a que…?

— No —replicó ella—. Vamos.

— Yo soy su hermano. Yo también tengo que ir —Jasper se levantó de la mesa con decisión.

Edward fue el único en quedarse en la mesa.

— ¿Por qué me dejan solo? —protestó él chasqueando la lengua. Entonces, se levantó para acompañarnos.

Tardamos un buen rato en encontrarlos. Estaban discutiendo afuera del bar, en un rincón alejado de la música y de las personas.

—… Tus padres tienen un hermoso matrimonio. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo desde ese punto de vista? ¿Qué tan diferente eres de ellos? —Emmett sostenía aquello con frustración.

— ¡Yo no soy como ellos, Emmett! —Rosalie se oía como si hubiese llorado—. Yo no soy buena en las relaciones. Tengo miedo de joderla constantemente. Si me amas, tienes que aceptar que no es algo que yo quiero.

— ¿No quieres estar conmigo para siempre? —ahora él sonaba triste.

— Quisiera y lo haría —sostuvo ella, tragando saliva—. Pero no necesitaríamos casarnos para hacer eso. No necesitaría un matrimonio para demostrarte que podría amarte toda la vida.

Permanecieron en silencio.

— ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? —preguntó él en voz baja.

— ¿La amas? —preguntó ella, cambiando de tema.

— ¿Qué? —él sonaba incrédulo.

— Dije que si amas a Cassie —ella sonaba tajante.

Emmett suspiró. Su respuesta era decisiva.

— No…

— Pero, sin embargo, la quieres —Rosalie planteó—. O al menos eso demuestras al presentársela a todos nuestros amigos. ¿No?

— Es que… es complicado, Rose —Emmett se estaba frustrando.

— No es tan complicado —ella negó y juraría que estaba a punto de quebrarse en llanto—. Simplemente… simplemente prefieres estar con ella ahora que conmigo. Por eso decidiste presentárselos.

Todos enmudecimos, palpando el dolor que debía estar sintiendo Rosalie en su corazón al darse cuenta que él ya había seguido adelante… y ella no.

***Leche deslactosada: **Leche sin lactosa.

**** Hemofóbico: **Miedo a la sangre y a las heridas en sí. Las personas que tienen fobia a la sangre temen las heridas, cortes y las jeringuillas.

*********"I just called to say I love you. I just called to sayhowmuch I care**_…": "Solamente llamé para decirte que te amo. Solamente llamé para decirte lo mucho que me importas"_

_********_**"I just called to say I love you. And I mean it from the bottom of my heart…":**_ "Solamente llamé para decirte que te amo. Y lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón".  
_

* * *

**He estado con exámenes finales y prometí actualizar antes, pero como saben, corro la misma suerte que Edward con mi nuevo cachorro que no me deja escribir a tiempo completo. Sorry! Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia aparte, pronto la conocerán :)**

**Y está de más aclarar que no abandonaré esta historia. Amo escribir. Es terapéutico para mí y nunca dejaré de hacerlo ni tampoco pasaré 1 mes sin escribir. Pero en fin, pueden seguir nuestro grupo de fb o twitter para estar al tanto de estas imprudencias.**

**Ah! y me costó un poco escribir esta escenita de lemmon. Sé que algunas no están a favor de practicar sexo en esas condiciones, pero hice mi esfuerzo por plantearlo con toda la... uhm, clase? que necesita. Espero que les haya gustado.**

PD: Las fotos de los personajes/vestimenta está en nuestro tumblr: .com

**Saludos!**

Mia.


	12. Miedo en el Salón

**The Hopscotch's Seventh Floor**

**#TH7F**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer. Me adjudico la historia y un par de personajes.**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**Capítulo 12****: "Miedo en el salón."**

* * *

**Playlist**:

**(1) Sutphin Boulevard – Blood Orange.**

**(2) Little Green Bag – GEORGE Baker.**

**(3) Why can't we be friends – WAR.**

**(4) Bella Luna - Jason Mraz.**

**(5) I'm gonna laugh you right out of my life - Aisha Morris.**

**(6) Yesterday I heard the rain – Tony Bennett y Alejandro Sanz.**

**(7) We are young – FUN ft. Janelle Monáe.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward y yo volvimos a casa un rato más tarde. La salida había terminado oficialmente cuando Rosalie decidió marcharse para no volver a hablar con Emmett en… no lo sabíamos, quizás por un buen tiempo.

No hablamos mucho al respecto. Edward se sentía un poco triste al ver a su hermana llorando por un hombre que la había lastimado. Lo más fastidioso era que no podía golpear a ese hombre, ya que era su mejor amigo y él no había hecho nada que no estuviera en su completo derecho. La situación nos frustraba a todos. ¿Podrían arreglar sus problemas y volver a estar juntos? Y lo que era aún peor, nadie podía culpar a Cassie. Ella era buena y no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo. En realidad, nadie tenía la culpa de nada. Era una situación en donde solamente podías quejarte con el maldito destino por decidir que los acontecimientos se darían de dicha manera. Puta sea.

— ¿Vamos a la cama? —me preguntó Edward en cuanto atravesamos la entrada del departamento. Lucía somnoliento.

— Primero me daré un baño caliente —respondí haciendo un mohín. El agua caliente me ayudaría a relajarme un poco; además, no estaba del todo cansada.

Edward contestó un simple "okay" mientras comenzaba a desvestirse para echarse a dormir y olvidar la terrible velada.

Entramos al dormitorio y por unos segundos, sonreímos al encontrar a Bear despierto y sentado en la alfombra como si nos esperara con paciencia.

Pero la sonrisa se borró instantáneamente de nuestros rostros cuando encontramos el dormitorio apestando a heces.

Nos lamentamos en silencio.

— Voy por el papel higiénico —murmuró Edward, alejándose con paciencia hasta el mueble de la cocina.

Iba a cargar a Bear hasta su cama para que se echara de nuevo a dormir, cuando mi teléfono vibró. Era una llamada de Jane.

¡Jane! ¡Su cita! Lo había olvidado por completo.

— Jane, ¿cómo estás? —pregunté con interés. Revisé la hora; su cita ya debía haber terminado.

— ¡Odio a Joshua Freeman! —Exclamó con dureza.

Ay, no. ¿Qué le había hecho el enano?

.

— Edward me confesó que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su hermana llorar. Quizás no sean tan cercanos, pero él la quiere mucho. Le molesta no poder protegerla.

Le entregué a Thomas un pedazo de tarta de coco en un pequeño plato mientras me sentaba en el sillón de en frente.

— ¿Y cómo es la chica? —preguntó él, curioso por su personalidad, creo.

— No es necesario aclarar que, si ha despertado la atención de Emmett, es porque es una chica muy atractiva —luego, fruncí el ceño—. Aunque parece una niña, en realidad.

— A los muchachos les gustan las niñas —dijo Thomas con una ligera sonrisa traviesa.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Pero es amable. Es dulce. Es… distinta a Rose —empecé a contar recordando lo bien que me había caído.

— Emmett obviamente no ha olvidado a Rosalie—dejó en claro él—. Quizás solamente necesita "pensar" un poco las cosas.

— ¿Y por "pensar" te refieres a…? —pregunté con intriga. Él debía saber más de hombres que yo.

Thomas rió.

— No lo creo, Edward me ha dicho que Emmett le ha jurado que no la ha tocado —murmuré acomodándome un poco mejor en el sillón.

— Noble —asintió Thomas con optimismo, pero me pareció un poco condescendientemente.

Se distrajo por unos segundos en cuanto Bear se acercó para olfatear sus zapatos. Thomas dejó el plato en la pequeña mesita de café y lo alzó juguetonamente.

— ¡Mira a este pequeño! —Jadeó con sorpresa al verlo desde un ángulomejor —. ¿Ha crecido un poco, verdad?

Asentí, sonriendo.

Thomas se lo llevó a su regazo y Bear no esperó ni un segundo para empezar a morder sus manos. Por supuesto, con esos nuevos dientes, sería más que suficiente para dejarle un par de marcas.

— ¡Auch! —Thomas lo alejó rápidamente tan pronto Bear le mordió la mano izquierda—. Muerde… ¡fuerte!

— Porque es un bebé —le sonreí enseñándole mis manos. Edward y yo estábamos llenos de esos lastimados.

Bear empezó a ladrarle a Thomas por no jugar con él y se puso a morderle la tela de los jeans. Él lo bajó inmediatamente hasta el suelo, molesto por la actitud del cachorro. Pero Bear no le daría tregua. Ahora deseaba jugar con sus zapatos, nuevamente.

Sonreí disfrutando de la escena. Entonces Bear se puso molesto al ladrary rápidamente le tiré varios besitos.

— Bear, Bear —lo llamé con un tono firme. El pequeño volteó y me miró fijamente. Se acercó y se quedó sentado, esperando a que le diese la galleta que le prometía cada vez que le llamaba.

— Impresionante —destacó Thomas, aprobando.

— De los trucos se encarga Edward, en realidad —confesé. Había tardado una semana entera para lograr que él también me hiciera caso—. Yo únicamente le preparo la comida y lo cuido cuando él no está.

Como ahora, por ejemplo.

— Se han encariñado mucho con él —notó Thomas con curiosidad—. ¿Seguro que van a poder regalárselo a tu madre?

No me gustaba hablar de aquello porque no estaba segura de poder regalar a Bear. Es decir, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a él. A limpiar sus porquerías, a enseñarle a prestar atención, a alimentarlo, a jugar con su barriguita, y encontrarlo esperándonos cada vez que salíamos y volvíamos de algún lado.

— Debemos hacerlo —dije al final, reconociéndolo—. Nos hemos enterado la semana pasada que no dejan tener mascotas en este edificio. O al menos no a los que son ruidosos.

Thomas torció una mueca de advertencia. Ese sí que era un problema.

Mi atención se trasladó directamente al portero que acababa de sonar. Me levanté del sillón y contesté.

Me sorprendí rotundamente al descubrir que se trataba de Sam, quiénvenía a dejar los atuendos para la fiesta de Esme.

— Eh… sí, pasa —respondí apretando el botón para que la puerta se abriera. Observé rápidamente a Thomas, quién volvía a jugar distraído con Bear mientras le revisaba los dientes.

Volví a acercarme a él con lentitud. No quería armar gran escándalo al respecto, pero debía advertirlo.

— Es Sam —solté con fluidez, logrando que Thomas levantara la cabeza. El nombre despertó su atención—. Viene a… uhm, dejarme algunas cosas que le he encargado para la fiesta de Esme.

Él permaneció unos cortos segundos observándome.

— Oh, bien —asintió y sonrió, volviendo a jugar con Bear en el sillón. Él ahora estaba recostado y le enseñaba la barriga con confianza.

Sam no tardó en golpear la puerta de entrada. Fui a atenderle.

— Ho…

— Thomas estás aquí —murmuré en voz baja, rápidamente.

— ¿Qué? —Sam frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

— ¡Hola! —Saludé con alegría respondiendo su abrazo—. ¡Ven, pasa!

Ingresamos y sus ojos fueron inmediatamente a Thomas, quién estaba jugando con Bear en el sillón.

— H-Hola —saludó Sam por simple educación. Obviamente no esperaba encontrarse con él tan pronto, no hasta la fiesta de Esme.

—Hola —asintió Thomas observando fijamente a Bear y sonriéndole con ternura.

Sentí un increíble _déjàvu_. Esta escena la había visto antes. La había _vivido_ antes. Justo cuando Edward se encontraba cuidando a Emily. Me saludó sin siquiera mirarme. Eso me había dolido muchísimo y esperaba de todo corazón que Sam no se encontrara tan sensible como yo en aquél entonces.

Por suerte, me lo demostró tan pronto su atención fue hacia mí. Se encontraba sonriendo a las cajas que traía.

— Déjame mostrártelos —me indicó y avanzamos hasta la mesa de la cocina para tener un poco más de privacidad.

— Lo siento, olvidé que vendrías. Te habría avisado y… —empecé a disculparme en voz baja.

— No te preocupes, Bella —sonrió, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Es raro verlo de nuevo… —lo pensó durante unos segundos y soltó una risita nerviosa—. Había olvidado lo apuesto que es… pero no estoy esperando nada de él.

Dijo esto último con honestidad, mirándome a los ojos. Le creí.

Lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

—Okay—cambió repentinamente de ánimo y me ofreció una de las dos cajas que llevaba encima—. Éste es tuyo.

Impaciente y con prisa tomé la caja ya que confiaba en los gustos de Sam.

Y efectivamente, había acertado. Era un vestido largo y negro, estampado con flores que iban desde el rojo hasta el rosa nítido. La parte de arriba era casi transparente, pero lucía hermoso. Además, estaba hecho a mi medida.

— ¡Sam, eres un genio! —me emocioné y me acerqué para agradecérselo con un buen abrazo. Ya había visto modelos creados por él y sabía que no me defraudaría en absoluto. No lucía como algo que pudiese encontrar fácilmente en una tienda.

— Y este es el traje de Edward —me entregó la otra caja.

En realidad, éste no lo había hecho a la medida de Edward. Sam simplemente entregó el que parecía adecuado para Edward; y, por supuesto, que combinara con mi atuendo.

Vi rápidamente el contenido de la caja. Un traje no muy convencional de color azul oscuro. Moría por verlo vestido con eso.

—Tengo que… entregárselo a Jane también —murmuró Sam desviando la vista hacia Thomas con disimulo, indicándome que no sabía cómo ir hasta la casa de ambos.

— Le diré que pase a retirarlo —lo convencí, evitando que Thomas y él volviesen a cruzarse.

Sam asintió una sola vez y tomó su I-Phone. Le había llegado un mensaje. Lo leyó en silencio antes de responderlo.

— Es Damian. También debo entregarle el suyo —lo olvidó y eso le hizo gracia.

Me entraba curiosidad saber qué había sucedido con ellos.

— ¿Qué tal tu cita anoche? —traté de no sonar tan interesada, pero fue inevitable.

**(1) **Para mi enorme sorpresa, Sam se tensó al escuchar mi pregunta. Su expresión dejaba en claro que tenía muchas cosas que contar al respecto, pero no deseaba hacerlo. Y mucho menos en este momento.

— Yo… como que… —se rascó el cuello, mirando hacia las cajas—… Uhm, como que… dejé de ser virgen anoche.

Mi asombro fue palpable.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté atónita, sin poder creerlo. ¿Damian y Sam se habían acostado?

— Ahora tengo que ir a entregarle un par de cosas a Damian. Hablamos al rato, ¿sí? —me saludó antes de que yo pudiese decir algo.

— Pe…

Le acompañé hasta la entrada exigiendo una respuesta, pero terminó por marcharse. Obviamente, escapando del interrogatorio.

Me quedé un rato pensando bajo qué condiciones Sam estaría dispuesto a… hacerlo con Damian. ¿Eso significaba que eran novios? ¿No era que deseaba que su primera vez fuese con…?

Mis ojos fueron hacia él, quién seguía distraído con Bear. Me acerqué lentamente.

— Entonces… —alzó la cabeza para volver a charlar conmigo—. ¿Cómo le fue a Jane y a Josh?

Uh… otro tema para discutir.

—¿No te ha contado al respecto? —pregunté sentándome en el sillón. Bear rápidamente se acercó a mí, deseando que lo cargara.

— No pasé la noche en casa —frunció los labios, excusándose.

_Oh… Otro que también había follado anoche._

— Me ha llamado anoche. Dijo que fue un desastre… Pero tampoco me ha contado los detalles —encogí mis hombros.

— ¿Desastre? —preguntó Thomas con sorpresa. Luego, se puso a evaluarlo detenidamente—. Lo más probable es que son tan opuestos que no encuentran un punto de acuerdo.

— Probablemente.

— ¿Quién es Damian? —preguntó seguidamente.

Me detuve a procesar lentamente lo que acababa de preguntar. No podía comprender cómo ubicaba ese nombre.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté con estoicismo.

Encogió sus hombros.

— Escuché que hablabas de Jane con Sam y ese nombre surgió. ¿Es otro pretendiente? —me preguntó como si realmente se hubiese confundido, pero Thomas no era ningún tonto.

— No. Damian es mi compañero de trabajo. Es el chico con el que sale Sam —respondí como si me preguntara por el clima.

Quise grabar la expresión de Thomas cuando escuchó eso. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Obviamente, no esperaba aquello.

— Oh… ¿en serio?—Inmediatamente, mostró una falsa máscara de desinterés.

—Sip.

— Bueno… _cool_—asintió una sola vez, sonriendo.

— También irá a la fiesta—le recordé. A esta información sí que no la esperaba—. Pero, es bueno que te haya superado, ¿no? Significa que ahora podrán estar en el mismo lugar. O, quién sabe, ser amigos.

— Sí… amigos…—repitió lentamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos. La idea no le agradaba para nada.

**EPOV**

— Entonces llegamos hasta su casa. Me ofrecí para acompañarla hasta la puerta. Ella aceptó. Estuvimos un rato hablando y le dije lo hermosa que lucía esa noche —relataba brevemente Josh—. Tomé la iniciativa y ella aceptó. Nos estábamos besando tranquilamente… hasta que mi mano fue directamente a su seno.

— ¡Ah, Josh! —Mark y yo chasqueamos nuestras lenguas, completamente frustrados.

— Así que, básicamente conseguiste tu objetivo —Mark se lo plantea claramente—. Pero lo echaste a perder… porque le tocaste un seno.

— Sí —asintió Josh.

— Cochino degenerado —negué una y otra vez.

— ¡No pude evitarlo! Fue como si no pudiese controlar la mano… ella… realmente me estaba besando. Y estaba usando la lengua. Creí que las cosas irían perfectamente bien esa noche. Creí que había ganado.

— Jane es una señorita, Josh—suspiré—. No va a follar en la primera noche, menos siendo virgen.

Mark no estaba al tanto de ese detalle.

— ¿Es virgen? —Asentí y éste automáticamente acusó a Josh—. ¡Maldito cochino degenerado!

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé —Josh se había dado cuenta de esto hacía rato—. Es que no estoy acostumbrado a salir con chicas tan inocentes. Siempre quieren follar en la primera noche. Nunca salí con una chica que se conformara con un… —no podía creer lo que iba a decir—… beso.

Mark y yo lo observamos unos segundos en silencio.

— El primer beso siempre es el más importante, Josh—le dijo Mark.

— No —frunció el ceño el enano—. El primer beso es… solamente un procedimiento, no es nada significativo.

Mark suspiró.

— Explícale, Edward —dijo mi amigo, encendiendo su cigarrillo.

— El primer beso es… —intenté explicar, pero resultaba difícil—… es el más difícil. Es… incómodo. No sabes realmente qué esperar y por más que lo hayas hecho varias veces, no es lo mismo. Es la primera vez con esa persona. Quieres encontrar formas en la que sea especial, pero ninguna parece ser suficientemente buena. Al final, te das cuenta que simplemente es especial porque esa persona… es especial.

Inevitablemente recordé mi primer beso con Bella.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

— Amigo, eres una nena —se mofó Josh con diversión.

— Bueno, esta "nena" logró que su novia le entregara su _concha_ en sus días. Toma nota —Mark soltó sin freno.

Josh me miró con asombro. Quise golpear a Mark.

— ¡Se supone que no ibas a decírselo a nadie! —golpeé su hombro, enojado. Él simplemente se rió.

— ¿En serio lo lograste? —El enano esbozó una sonrisa pervertida hasta que recordó que aquello no era de su agrado—. Bueno, en realidad no me interesa eso, pero… ¡hermano!

No me interesaban sus palabras de elogio. No me interesaba que ellos lo supieran. Mi intimidad con Bella era _sagrada._

— Esto no saldrá de aquí. ¿Bien? —amenacé a ambos con el dedo índice, al darme cuenta de que no lo iban a dejar ir fácilmente.

— Bueno, bueno —Mark quiso callar a Josh cuando éste empezó a reír como un estúpido—. El punto es que eres un imbécil. No puedes tocar la teta de una chica en la primera cita.

— Lo sé —suspiró el enano después de reconocerlo—. Pero, honestamente, no sé cómo tratar con ella. Al principio parecía estar de acuerdo con el beso. Entonces, mis dedos fueron directamente a sus pezones y…

—Woah, woah, woah—lo detuve repentinamente, mirándolo incrédulo—. ¿En serio, Josh? ¿Sus pezones? ¿En la vía pública?

Josh se sintió avergonzado, pero no culpable por haber cometido ese error.

— Pues… sí —trastabilló un poco—. Siempre empiezo por allí. Nunca he tenido una queja al respecto.

No opiné absolutamente nada porque en cuestiones de sexo, cada hombre tenía un modo distinto de… abordar el asunto. Yo, por mi parte, jamás empezaría por allí tratándose de la primera vez.

— ¿Le has llamado? —pregunté con curiosidad ya que no nos había contado aquello.

— Sí, y no contesta mis llamadas —suspiró con frustración—. Probablemente no quiere saber nada de mí ahora. ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Madurar —solté con ganas—. Tienes que madurar y darte cuenta del tipo de chica con la que estás tratando y…

— No, no. Esa mierda, no—Mark me detuvo amablemente, alzando su mano para indicarme que me callara—. Tengo un mejor plan para él. Creo que podremos ayudarte, Josh.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó éste distraído.

Mark me miró a mí y con una sonrisa preguntó:

—¿Podemos contar con tu apartamento mañana, Edward?

.

**(2)**— ¿Bella está aquí? —Mark se aseguró de corroborar una vez que los dejé pasar al interior del departamento.

— No. Ha ido al oftalmólogo hace cinco minutos—contesté tragándome la duda. ¿Por qué deseaba el departamento sin la presencia de Bella?

— Perfecto —asintió él totalmente concentrado—. ¿Podemos ir a tu dormitorio?

Parpadeé los ojos por varios segundos. Y no fui el único. Josh se rió en silencio.

— ¿Al dormitorio? —preguntó el enano en voz baja, corroborando si había escuchado bien.

— Sí —Mark respondió mirando a Josh. Entonces, desvió su atención a mí—. ¿Algún problema?

— No —negué rápidamente con la cabeza. No había problema, pero ninguno de mis amigos visitaba esa parte de la casa.

Les indiqué por dónde pasar hasta que llegamos al dormitorio. Bear, atraído por el desconocido aroma de los muchachos –quienes no habían venido aquí desde que el cachorro había llegado a la casa– nos siguió.

Mark se dio la vuelta y entre bufidos le indicó que se marchara. Bear procedió a ladrarle.

— ¿Se tiene que ir? —pregunté.

— Sería mucho más cómodo —pidió a modo de disculpa.

Me acerqué y tomé al pequeño entre mis brazos. Bueno, no tan pequeño; ya había crecido bastante en el correr de estas semanas. Lo dejé en la cocina y volví al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Ignoré sus lamentos al alejarme de él.

Me di la vuelta y encontré a Josh sentado en mi cama, tanteando la comodidad de ésta. Mientras más se mecía, más rechinaba. Eso me trajo recuerdos particularmente pecaminosos.

— Woah. Qué buena cama —elogió el enano con asombro—. Entonces, ¿es aquí donde la magia sucede?

Josh levantó las cejas varias veces. Mark y yo lo observamos en silencio.

— Por favor, dime que no le dices esas cosas a Jane —lamenté.

— ¿Qué opinas si utilizamos una linterna ultravioleta para inspeccionar la habitación? —siguió bromeando él.

Puse los ojos en blanco, cansado de soportar sus estúpidas bromas. Sin embargo, Mark se rió quedamente.

— Ok, suficiente —acorté la risa de ambos—. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que debemos estar aquí, Mark?

— Buena pregunta —me sonrió silenciosamente —. Dado a que Josh tiene ciertas dificultades para tratar con chicas vírgenes, y necesita desesperadamente arreglar las cosas con Jane, vamos a ayudarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque somos amigos. ¿Y qué hacen los amigos? Se ayudan en estas estupideces.

— Interesante —Josh asintió con sorpresa. Le encontré la razón.

— Por eso, te ayudaremos en dos pasos —Mark se dirigió a Josh mientras inspeccionaba el bolso que normalmente cargaba en el trabajo—. Primero, trataremos el tema de las chicas vírgenes.

Y en seguida, del bolso sacó lo que parecía ser inflable de color piel. Lo estiró y vi una silueta humana. En cuanto se la llevó a la boca para comenzar a inflarla, me di cuenta de lo que era y estallé en risotadas.

— ¿Qué? —Me preguntó Josh, sin saber lo que realmente era—. ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Llevaste eso en tu bolso todo el día? ¿Incluso en la escuela? —me burlé de Mark sin poder creerlo.

Mark alejó el inflable para hablarme.

— Chúpame la polla, Edward —soltó ligeramente—. Vamos a ayudar a la nena.

No le expliqué a Josh lo que era. Esperé a que lo descubriera por su propia cuenta cuando… la cosa… comenzara a tener forma.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era, empezó a reírse también.

— ¿Es una muñeca sexual? ¿Dónde la conseguiste? —no podía creerlo—. ¿La has comprado? —Entonces, deliberó otra posible opción y se sorprendió aún más—. Oh, por Dios. ¿Es tuya, Mark?

— Sí —admitió mi amigo sin problema cuando la había terminado de inflar.

Josh y yo nos estábamos partiendo de la risa. Mark la dejó en la cama. Me llamó la atención que ni siquiera tuviera…

— ¡No tiene cabello! —me burlé de la muñeca. Piernas largas, brazos cortos, boca abierta, senos pequeños y una cavidad vaginal. Pero nada de cabello. Su cabeza parecía ser… ¿triangular?

— En realidad, unos amigos me la regalaron para mi cumpleaños número dieciocho —me explicó. Obviamente, había sido en motivo de burla.

— ¿La has usado? — la curiosidad me mataba.

Mark me miró fijamente por unos segundos.

— ¿Luzco como el tipo de hombre que necesita una muñeca inflable para satisfacer sus necesidades? —preguntó con voz gruesa, hablando en serio.

— No —respondí rápidamente.

— Exacto —asintió él y esperó unos segundos para confesar—. Bueno, en realidad la usé una vez. Estaba ebrio.

Me partí de la risa.

— ¡Miren! —Josh nos llamó y observamos cómo metía su puño en la boca de la muñeca—. Cabe mi puño entero —dijo cual muchacho pervertido.

Mark puso los ojos en blanco.

— Ni siquiera yo he usado una —Josh se jactaba de esto entre risas.

— ¡Qué bueno! —Sonrió Mark—. Hoy será tu primera vez, enano.

Josh miró atónito a Mark y yo me reí aún más.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque no sabes tocar a una virgen, imbécil. Por eso, aprenderás a tocar a la muñeca inflable, mejor conocida como Verónica —fue el turno de Mark para mofarse.

— ¿Tocarla? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, examinando a la muñeca—. ¿Cómo?

— No sé. Tú me dirás, Josh—Mark se lavó las manos—. Nos enseñarás a mí y a Edward cómo complaces a una mujer.

Nos miró a ambos con sorpresa.

— ¿Tengo que follármela en frente de ustedes? —algo en su tono de voz me hacía creer que si realmente se lo pidiéramos, sería capaz de hacerlo.

Esperé ansioso por la respuesta de Mark.

— Si me enseñas tu pene, no volveré a hablarte nunca más en esta vida —más que una promesa, sonó como una amenaza.

Josh hizo un mohín.

— ¿No podemos ver una porno? —protestó sin ánimos. Realmente no deseaba tocar a la muñeca.

— No voy a ver una porno con ustedes —A Mark no le gustó la idea.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Josh con curiosidad.

— Porque si llegas a aparecer con una erección frente a mis ojos, te daré la paliza de tu vida —le aseguró con crudeza.

— ¿Y la muñeca? —Josh lucía incrédulo.

— ¿Vas a tener una erección con una muñeca? —Mark preguntó insólito.

— No —negó Josh como si le reprendieran. Entonces observó a la muñeca con curiosidad—. Bueno, tengo que admitir que es un poco estimulante…—Mark y yo soltamos una risotada ronca—. Pero sigue siendo raro —admitió rápidamente—. Dime, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

—Enséñanos qué haces con una mujer en la cama. Paso a paso. Edward y yo te diremos si es correcto o no —le respondió Mark con tranquilidad—. Por ejemplo, ¿qué es lo primero que le harías a Verónica?

Josh miró lentamente a la muñeca, frunciendo el ceño. La examinó de arriba para abajo.

— ¿La… beso? —preguntó Josh corroborando si esa era la respuesta correcta.

— Bien —asintió Mark con ganas—. Procede.

El enano nos miró con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo que besar a la muñeca? —se rió incómodo.

— Verónica. Esa señorita desnuda en la cama se llama Verónica —le corrigió Mark y yo me reí—. Y sí. Debes besarla.

Josh volvió a mirar a la muñeca. Esta vez, al agujero de su boca. Le producía asco.

— ¿La has lavado, al menos? —Preguntó Josh antes de decidir si lo haría, recordando que Mark la había utilizado.

— Sí, sí —le restó importancia mi amigo. Se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído—. No, en realidad, no.

Josh frunció los labios y lentamente acercó su rostro hasta la boca de la muñeca, dejándole un corto y casto beso, para seguidamente alejarse, totalmente asqueado.

— ¡No puedo! —se quejó Josh como si encontrara esto ridículo.

— Esto es muy deprimente—le dije a Mark en voz baja, riéndome.

— ¿Cuál es tu técnica usualmente? —Mark alzó la voz.

— Beso sus labios, chupo su lengua, tocos sus tetas y se la meto — enumeró con los dedos.

— Noble —Mark estuvo de acuerdo—. Intenta tocarle las tetas.

Josh volvió a la muñeca. Sus tetas eran pequeñas, así que las ocupó completamente con sus manos.

—Hey, esto no está mal. Se siente real —Él se asombró por esto y asintió varias veces.

Entonces, Josh jaló las tetas a la izquierda y a la derecha. Movimientos completamente extraños.

— ¿Qué mierda le haces a las tetas? —preguntó Mark por los dos.

— ¿Las acaricio? —sostuvo Josh.

— ¿Qué clase de movimiento es ese? —traté de no reírme en voz alta.

— A las chicas les gusta, créeme —él dejó en claro y se concentró en volver a acariciarlas.

—Haz de cuenta que Verónica es Jane —señaló Mark y Josh cerró los ojos para imaginarla—. La tienes así: Desnuda. Está en tu cama y se ha sonrojado. Le gusta que la veas desnuda. Está mojada. Desea disfrutar del momento pero quiere que la tomes ahora mismo.

Josh comenzó a creer en la fantasía que Mark estaba creando y empezó a acariciar las tetas con mayor frecuencia.

—De repente, ya no es una chica virgen. Te desea, quiere que se la metas duro. Finalmente, no le importa si eres un imbécil. Solamente desea ser tomada una y otra, y otra, y otra vez…

Él se detuvo y miró rápidamente sus pantalones, preocupado.

— Oh, Dios —advirtió y rápidamente se acomodó los pantalones.

Solté una risotada ronca.

— Eh… ¿puedo…? —Josh pidió mordiéndose el labio, apenado.

— ¿Acaso has…? —Mark se indignó profundamente al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Le acabo de producir una erección a Joshua?

— ¿Puedo ir al baño, Edward? —insistió Josh, totalmente avergonzado.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —Exclamó Mark con asco—. ¡Saca tu maldito trasero de la habitación ahora mismo, pedazo de mierda!

Josh pasó rápidamente al baño del dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Mark seguía insultándolo.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener una puta erección con una muñeca? —gritaba—. ¡Por la puta madre! ¡Acabo de excitar a un imbécil cochino degenerado! ¡Maldita mierda sagrada!

— ¡No fue a propósito! —se excusaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Mark se dio cuenta que me estaba riendo silenciosamente ante la escena.

— Se lo llegas a contar a alguien y te patearé en las bolas —juró enfadado.

— Si no le cuentas a nadie lo de Bella —le di vuelta al asunto y lo amenacé. Más que nada, porque Bella me mataría si se enteraba que se lo había contado a alguien.

— Hecho —Y estrechamos nuestras manos.

Josh salió del baño respirando hondo y se acercó a nosotros rápidamente.

— Lo siento, lo siento —repetía sentándose de nuevo a la cama y despeinando su cabello corto—. No volverá a suceder. Es la frustración. No me he acostado con alguien en casi un mes.

Oh.

—Ese es un problema —participé en la conversación—. No puedes tener una primera cita cuando te sientes frustrado. Difícilmente podrás evitar sentir ganas de tocarla.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer, Edward? —preguntó como si fuese una gran pregunta que se hacía todos los días.

No quería decir la respuesta. Era como muy obvia.

— ¿Masturbarte? —solté al rato ya que nadie se lo decía.

— Lo hago —dejó en claro.

_Demasiada información._

Luego, recordó el incidente.

— Si alguno de ustedes cuenta esto… —amenazó con el dedo índice.

— Si no cuentas lo que yo hice —Mark refunfuñó.

— Si ninguno cuenta lo que hice con Bella —sentencié yo.

Los tres nos miramos en un silencio incómodo.

— Hecho —decretamos al unísono, dejándolo atrás.

— Bien, la muñeca es un asco. ¿Qué otro método sugieres? —le pregunté a Mark.

Él deliberó entre muchas opciones… Una pareció ser la correcta.

.

La muchacha de tez oscura estaba apoyada encima de aquél tallo leñoso, completamente desnuda, enseñándole el trasero a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, no necesariamente musculoso, pero si con un cuerpo fornido. Él la estaba masturbando, pero la cámara únicamente captaba ambos rostros mientras el hombre chupaba el lóbulo de la oreja de la muchacha y le decía cosas sugestivas. O al menos eso creía ya que no lo entendía bien.

— ¿Pero qué mierda es esto? —Josh se indignó señalando la pantalla con la mano.

Los tres estábamos quietos, de brazos cruzados, observando la pantalla del televisor.

—Cuentos eróticos—contestó Mark. Ninguno de los tres estaba satisfecho con el contenido de la película—. Disfruta del buen erotismo, Josh.

— ¡Una mierda el erotismo! —bufó—. ¡El camarógrafo ni siquiera está filmando bien! Lo único que veo son dos putas caras jadeándose. ¡No me interesa! Y además, ¿en qué idioma está esto? ¿Ruso?

— Catalán —aclaró Mark—. No necesitas saber cómo se mete una polla en una concha. Necesitas saber cómo entrar en preliminares.

En cierta forma, la película era una mierda. La chica era algo desagradable en sus expresiones eróticas y el tipo parecía decir cosas grotescas. La cámara filmaba sus rostros, pero nunca la unión de sus cuerpos.

Hasta que la cámara retrocedió. Lo único que podíamos ver era el trasero del hombre. Y no era para nada agraciado.

— ¡Ah! —jadeamos los tres, asqueados por la imagen.

— ¿Para qué quiero ver el trasero de un hombre? —se quejó Josh en voz alta, indignado—. Ni siquiera están mostrando el cuerpo de la chica. ¿Es erotismo para hombres? —entonces, se asustó—. ¿Estamos viendo pornografía gay?

Me hubiese gustado preguntárselo a Thomas.

— No —alzó la voz Mark, molesto, pero concentrado en la pantalla—. Hay una chica, es obvio que no es pornografía gay. Lo último que nos faltaría para terminar con esta amistad sería ver una.

Honestamente.

Me distraje por unos segundos cuando encontré a Bear sentado, observando la pantalla.

— ¡Hey! ¡Muchacho! —interpuse mi brazo para que no viese—. No mires, ve para allá.

— Es un perro —se burló Mark—. Ni siquiera debe ser consciente de lo que mira.

— Es un bebé… —murmuré, dudando—. No debería ver estas cosas.

Entonces, Josh se entró a reír.

— O sea que lo dejan afuera cada vez que tú y Bella follan, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

— Claro —fruncí el ceño, como si fuese obvio. No nos sentíamos cómodos teniéndolo en la misma habitación. Ni en la de al lado. Ni cerca, en realidad.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio. La cámara filmó a la muchacha recostada en el césped del bosque siendo follada por el hombre, pero no se veían sus genitales como en una porno común y corriente. Lo único especial que se podía destacar eran los senos. Pero los gemidos yalaridos de la muchacha eran tan… frustrantes, que realmente no excitaban.

— ¿Alguna vez follaron a una afroamericana? —preguntó Josh al rato de pura casualidad.

Negué, viendo sin ver la pantalla del televisor.

— Sí —asintió Mark—. Tienen buenas conchas.

— Oh, bueno —asintió Josh.

Volvimos a concentrarnos en la pantalla. La muchacha había llegado al clímax y gritaba como una loca desquiciada.

A ninguno de los tres nos pareció excitante.

— ¿Podemos ver una verdadera porno? —insistió Josh.

— ¿Vas a tener otra erección? —Mark preguntó mirando fijamente el televisor.

— Espero que no —admitió su debilidad.

— No quiero arriesgarme —negó mi amigo.

Cuando terminó la película, Mark apagó el televisor.

—Okay, logramos el primer paso. Vamos por el segundo —se levantó.

— ¿Y ese cuál es? —preguntó Josh.

— Buscarla.

**.**

**(3)** Estacioné el auto frente al departamento de Thomas. El nerviosismo de nuestro amigo Josh era palpable.

— No lo sé. ¿Y si vuelve a rechazarme? —Me pareció extraño encontrarlo tan desmotivado.

— Escucha una cosa. Ella aceptó el beso, ¿no? —Mark se lo planteó. Josh asintió—. Lo prolongó. Le gustas. Tienes chances. Aprovéchalo.

Fueron pocas palabras, pero lograron que Josh recordara por qué hacía esto: quería salir con ella.

— Bien, vamos —dio el "sí" y salimos del auto.

Teníamos la suerte de que contara con una copia de la llave del departamento, pero no porque Thomas me la hubiese dado, sino porque Bella me la había dado cuenta ella todavía vivía allí. La conservé de pura casualidad; quién iba a pensar que ahora nos iba a ser de gran ayuda.

Por supuesto, no tenía una de la puerta de su piso, pero contaba con que Thomas nos abriera.O en el mejor de los casos, Jane, si es que no la cerraba inmediatamente en sus narices.

Josh se posicionó frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Mark y yo estábamos a unos pocos metros de allí, únicamente para poder escuchar lo que iba a suceder.

Tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió. Más de ella no salió ni Jane ni Thomas.

— ¿Sí? —Andrew le atendió.

Mi amigo le miró con sorpresa. No debía saber exactamente quién era, porque lo único que sabía era que odiaba a un tal Andrew, pero nada más que eso. Sin embargo, no fue grata su sorpresa al encontrar que Jane no solamente vivía con Thomas, sino con otro muchacho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ligeramente consternado.

Pudimos observar como Andrew le fruncía el ceño, esbozando una sonrisa incrédula.

—Eh… ¿aquí es donde vivo? —contestó él, algo desorientado.

No más que Josh.

Entonces revisó el número de piso para estar seguro de que no se había equivocado de departamento.

— Disculpa, pero… ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Andrew preguntó.

— Necesito hablar con Jane Hall.

Andrew, inmediatamente, pareció reconocerlo.

— ¿Eres Josh?

— Sí —asintió mi amigo—. ¿Y quién eres tú?

— Andrew Flint, hermanode Thomas Flint.

— Thomas Flint… —dijo para sí mismo, tratando de recordarlo—. Ah, ya. El gay.

_Oh, oh._

— ¿Qué? —Andrew frunció el ceño.

— Necesito hablar con Jane —insistió, cambiando de tema.

— Sí, eh… mira… —Andrew trató de explicarse—… no creo que sea buena idea que la veas ahora.

No fue de su agrado oír aquello.

— ¿Por qué? —Josh exigió saber.

— Sigue molesta por lo de anoche y…

— Sí, bueno, quiero hablar de eso con ella —fue firme.

Andrew no supo cómo reaccionar. Me pareció algo curioso que se hubiese enterado de lo sucedido.

— ¿Vas a dejarme entrar? —preguntó mi amigo a la defensiva.

Esto no le agradó para nada a Andrew.

— Mira, ella no quiere hablar contigo. Lo mejor sería que te marcharas y probaras una próxima vez…

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que no puedo intentarlo? —se indignó—. Para empezar, ¿quién carajo eres tú? Ni siquiera te conozco.

— Vivo con ella —sostuvo—. Por favor, déjala en paz por ahora.

Josh seguramente malinterpretó esto, pensando que Andrew gustaba de Jane.

— No me vas a decir que hacer —frunció el ceño, molesto.

— No, claro que no —asintió Andrew—. Voy a cerrar la puerta, mejor.

Creí necesario intervenir acercándome hasta la puerta y empujando hacia adelante.

— Yo que tú lo pensaría dos veces antes de cerrar esta puerta, amigo —dije con voz dura. De repente, todo el odio que sentía por este idiota volvió, enervándome.

Andrew no esperaba encontrarme allí. No debía saber que Josh y yo éramos amigos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —se molestó.

— A ti no te importa una mierda qué es lo que hago aquí —refuté—. Lo único que harás es abrir la puerta, llamar a Jane e irte al infierno.

— ¡Pero esta es _mi _casa! —Andrew bufó, remarcando el hecho de que no podíamos exigirle tal cosa en su propiedad.

— ¿Tu casa? —Bufé—. Esta no es tu casa, muchacho. Llevas viviendo aquí… ¿un mes? Eso no te hace propietario de la casa. Es más, follé con Bella unos cinco meses en esta casa. Día, tarde y noche. En casi todas las habitaciones. Y nunca fue "mi casa".

Sabía que la mención de aquél hecho lo fastidiaría… y no me interesaba.

— Un momento… —Mark, quién se había hecho presente hace unos segundos, se dio cuenta de algo—. ¿Este es el famoso "Andrew" que intentó levantarse a Bella?

Andrew tragó saliva, frunciéndonos el ceño debajo de esos lentes de nerd.

— Y, además, se interpone entre Jane y Josh—agregué. Josh estaba molesto.

— No me molestaría para nada darle una paliza, ¿sabes? —Mark bromeó.

— A mí tampoco —Josh lo amenazó—. Coopera o recibirás tres tundas en las bolas, amigo.

— Oh, no —fruncí el ceño—. Déjenme las bolas a mí. Quiero que recuerde el dolor cada vez que intente masturbarse pensando en mi novia.

— ¡O-Okay, suficiente! —Andrew nos detuvo, frustrado—. ¡Me alejé de Bella y no tengo nada que ver con Jane! ¡N-No es mi culpa que le hayas manoseado las tetas y que te haya enviado a la mierda!

A Josh le había molestado el hecho de que él lo supiera.

— Y…. —me miró a mí, y frunció los labios, antes de confesar con valentía: —. No te tengo miedo, Cullen.

La estupidez y el atrevimiento de Andrew eran penosos. Pero nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pretendía meterse con mi novia y luego me amenazaba. Así que di un paso adelante y le mostré la desventaja que suponía retar a un enemigo físicamente más dotado que él. No iba a ser a la primera vez que le daba una paliza a un flacucho.

Andrew se hizo para atrás, evidentemente intimidado. Josh se burló de él.

— Tranquilo, hombre —Mark me aconsejó palmeando mi hombro al darse cuenta de que yo era capaz de darle una tunda. Seguidamente, se dirigió a Andrew—. Muchacho, ve a llamar a la chica, o no detendré esta pelea.

No le quedaban muchas opciones, así que decidió ceder.

— Andrew —le llamé antes de que se marchara a llamar a Jane. Le miré fijamente antes de acercarme a hablarle en voz baja, frente al rostro—. Si yo fuera tú, reconsideraría la idea de volver a Londres.

Se hizo para atrás y pude ver en sus ojos su propia deliberación: no se dejaría intimidar por Edward Cullen. No la próxima vez.

Cuando se marchó, Joshnos dejó en claro lo que opinaba sobre Andrew Flint.

— ¿Pero quién es ese hijo de puta? ¿Acaso Jane se ha fijado en él?

No conocía a Andrew. Ni mucho menos sus intenciones, pero honestamente, creía que Josh estaba algo equivocado.

— Les diré una cosa —nos advirtió a ambos—. No tienen autorización para impedirme golpear a ese flacucho hasta sacarle la mierda de…

— ¿Josh? —Apareció Jane.

—…de… ¡Jane! —se asustó cuando la encontró frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Mi qué? —Jane había oído el resto de la advertencia.

— ¡Tu… cabello! —intentó zafarse de la situación. Nunca había visto a Josh nervioso—. Luce bonito.

Jane no tomó del todo bien ese halago, no porque no deseara recibirlo, sino porque no lo entendía. Su cabello estaba mojado y enredado. Parecía que acababa de salir de la ducha.

— Gracias.

La observó mejor. Vestía un pijama.

— Luces adorable.

—Josh—Jane no quiso que continuara. No se sentía cómoda después de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero decirte que vine aquí para hablar contigo. Que quiero arreglar las cosas. Que… —se dio la vuelta para mirarnos—… que quiero hablar pero no puedo con ustedes encima. ¿Podrían darnos privacidad?

— Sí, claro —Mark y yo contestamos, sin darnos cuenta de aquello. Nos alejamos hasta un costado, pero aún escuchábamos la conversación.

— Si vas a pedirme disculpas, ahórratelo. Las acepto —dijo Jane—. No pasa nada. Así que ya puedes marcharte.

Se iba a dar la vuelta, pero el enano intervino trabando la puerta.

— No, espera. No vengo por eso —su voz fue baja. Hablaba en serio—. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿sí? Únicamente concédeme algunos segundos y me iré. Te lo prometo —juró con solemnidad. Jane se cruzaba de brazos mientras estudiaba la expresión del enano. Le creyó.

— Está bien.

— Yo… bueno, me comporté como un imbécil. De hecho, lo soy. Pero anoche… no debí comportarme así contigo. No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Y sé que tú tampoco.

Jane se vio sorprendida por aquél comentario. Se sonrojó, porque era cierto.

— Si lo ves en una perspectiva, ambos somos nuevos en esto. No es una excusa, pero quiero que sepas que me emocioné demasiado. Más de lo que debía para una primera cita. Porque, antes de eso… la pasamos bien, ¿no?

Jane no dijo nada. Aparentemente, la cita había sido de su agrado para recordarlo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Sí…

— Y quiero enfocarme en eso —explicó él—. Eres… eres una señorita. Mereces ser tratada como tal y quiero compensar mis errores.

Con ese halago, prácticamente se ganó su completa redención.

— Bueno… a decir verdad, yo tampoco debí comportarme de esa forma. Verás, soy nueva en estas cosas y puede que me haya equivocado también…

— No. No lo hiciste —intervino él rápidamente—. Hiciste lo correcto. Eres una buena chica y necesitas marcar límites si un imbécil se propasa contigo. Como yo. Debes golpearlo. Deberías golpearme, en realidad.

Jane soltó una risita.

— Es en serio. Puedes golpearme. En la mandíbula, si deseas —apuntó su mandíbula cuadrada.

—Josh—ella encontró aquello divertido.

— La zona predilecta para recibir golpes de mujeres es la mejilla. Pero tú puedes golpearme en la mandíbula. Mi mandíbula es toda tuya.

Él insistió tanto que Jane aceptó. Le dio una pequeña palmadita a su mandíbula, entre risas. Josh lucía embobado por ella.

— Entonces… ¿estamos bien? —preguntó él, esbozando una humilde sonrisa.

Jane le sonrió. En el fondo, ella se sentía atraída por él.

— Sí.

— Bien —asintió él y se mostró ligeramente incómodo, frunciendo los labios—. Entonces… me iré. Nos vemos.

— Nos vemos —respondió ella, ladeando la mano. Josh se dio la vuelta y Jane cerró la puerta.

Se estaba acercando hacia nosotros, hasta que recordó algo y chasqueó la lengua, molesto por haberlo olvidado.

Volvió hasta la puerta y la golpeó. Obviamente, atendió Jane, sorprendida de volver a verlo.

— ¡Hola! —saludó él.

— Hola —sonrió ella, confundida.

— ¿Todo en orden? —preguntó como si nada.

— Sí…

— Bien, bien —él estuvo de acuerdo y miró con dificultad el suelo—. Eh… me estaba preguntando si tienes algo que hacer el próximo sábado.

— Sí —Jane frunció el ceño.

— Oh, vaya.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó ella, con interés—. ¿Qué tenías planeado?

— Bueno, mi amigo nos invitó a la fiesta de su madre y estaba pensando en que podríamos ir juntos, si deseas. Es algo… formal. Quiero que seas mi cita.

Jane se rió. Ambos estaban invitados a la fiesta, en realidad.

— Lo pensaré —contestó ella.

La respuesta desmotivó ligeramente los ánimos de Josh.

— Está bien —Pero supo comprenderlo.

Jane observó algo dentro de la casa y volvió a mirar a Josh. Esta vez, ocultando una sonrisita.

— Estoy bebiendo té ahora mismo —dijo.

— El té es bueno —asintió él, convencido.

— ¿Quieres pasar a beber un poco? Podemos hablar de esa fiesta, si quieres…

Él no tardó en sonreír y aceptar la propuesta.

Cuando Jane cerró la puerta, Mark decidió encender un cigarrillo mientras negaba lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

— ¿Quién diría que el enano era bueno? —me pregunté a mí mismo. Honestamente, era difícil negarse a una propuesta tan sutil y perfecta como la que había hecho.

— No tengo idea qué carajo hizo en esa cita, pero la convenció de alguna forma.

— Tiene algo que a ella le gusta —esa era otra de las razones.

Mark me indicó que chocara el puño con él.

— Rehabilitamos al muchacho. Por una tarde productiva.

— Amén —me reí.

— ¿Quieres ir a beber algo? —me invitó.

— Claro. Déjame que llame a Bella —dije. Revisé mi teléfono para corroborar si Bella me había enviado un mensaje, pero no encontré nada. Ni siquiera un _WhatsApp_. Como se encontraba afuera, pensé que me pediría que la fuese a buscar. O tal vez había vuelto a casa sola, como solía hacer a veces para no causarme molestias. De igual forma, debía haberme avisado sobre eso.

— Está bien. Oye, ¿dónde dejamos a Verónica? —preguntó Mark, sintiendo que no recordaba haberla guardado en el maletín.

Recordé la ubicación exacta y me sobresalté. ¡Seguía en la cama!

**BPOV**

El día de hoy había sido muy bueno. Y cuando me refería a "muy bueno", me refería a "dinero". Finalmente había cobrado mi primer salario como correctora oficial en la Editorial. Había esperado por este momento desde el día mi graduación. Le hacía muy bien a mi muy golpeada autoestima tras haber fracasado en un par de intentos anteriores. Pero ahora, se podía decir que era una trabajadora oficial.

Lo primero que hice fue ir al oftalmólogo. Nunca antes había tenido problemas con la vista, siendo un hecho bastante curioso para la cantidad de horas que empleaba en mis lecturas diarias. Pues, sí. Me habían recomendado en varias ocasiones usar anteojos para descansar la vista, pero nunca le tomé tanta importancia al asunto. Y también porque mi madre me había repetido en varias ocasiones que no oculte esos "bonitos ojos" que portaba. Pero el tiempo cobró mi falta de responsabilidad y ahora los necesitaba debidamente.

No es que necesitara varios grados, pero sí los suficientes para decir que eran necesarios. Me di el gusto y compré unos lentes parecidos a los que Thomas utilizaba; más que nada, porque parecían ser los únicos que me quedaban bien.

También fue un día muy productivo para comprar un poco de la ropa que no podía compartir con Edward; como shorts, camisetas cortas, ropa interior, converse, etc. Menos mal no era ropa necesariamente costosa. Me sentía algo tacaña, pero no quería acortar la felicidad a un día.

Y, por primera vez en un tiempo, no necesité asesoría de ninguna persona para comprar mi indumentaria, lo cual supuso un pequeño logro personal. El día pintaba excelente.

Volví a casa pensando que encontraría a Edward. Por ese motivo, lo saludé con una voz infantil y en voz alta. Pero al parecer, no se encontraba en el departamento.

Bear no tardó en aparecer para saludarme. Movía la colita con rapidez, indicando su buen humor.

— ¡Hola, bebé! —le saludé con una voz muy tonta, cargándolo entre mis brazos. Entonces me lamió los labios. Para seguidamente empezar a morderme el mentón—. Okay, okay. No te propases.

Y lo dejé en el suelo.

— Cielos, Bear. ¿Dónde andará papá? —pregunté revisando el _BlackBerry_. No me había llegado ninguna respuesta a los _WhatsApp_ que le había enviado.

El teléfono no llevaba muchos años encima para mi gusto, pero sí los suficiente para trabarse y no funcionar como un teléfono decente debería. Casi siempre debía reiniciarlo. Y vaya que eso molestaba.

Bear se puso a ladrarme como si me pidiese algo. Revisé el horario. Lo más probable es que tenía hambre. Le serví la cantidad suficiente de croquetas en su pequeño plato y dejé que comiera a gusto.

El teléfono terminó de reiniciarse pero, misteriosamente, volvía a trabarse. Y no era la primera vez en esta semana.

— ¡Ugh! —Con frustración, tiré el teléfono en el sillón. Pero el malhumor se me iría fácilmente. Después de todo, tenía dinero. Y eso era grandioso.

Fui hasta el dormitorio para cambiarme de ropa. Cuando ingresé, encontré una muñeca inflable encima de la cama.

Parpadeé los ojos lentamente, pensando que probablemente acababa de alucinar por unos segundos.

Pero no. Era una muñeca. De esas que se utilizan para fines sexuales. Y estaba encima de _nuestra_ cama.

Mi preocupación iba por desde hecho de encontrar una muñeca que ni siquiera tenía cabello, hasta el hecho de que mi novio era el único que podía haber traído esa cosa.

Me acerqué y por alguna razón, quise tocarla. ¿Esto era de Edward?

Pero otra era la verdadera pregunta… _¿Por qué la necesitaba?_

Antes de poder terminar de procesar la información, oí que alguien abría la puerta e ingresaba al departamento. Edward me llamó, completamente alarmado.

No me molesté en contestarle. Me quedé quieta, observando a la muñeca. Dios… ¿por qué alguien inventaba estas cosas?

— ¡Bella! ¡No mires la…! —entró al dormitorio y me encontró—… Ah, ya la viste. Oh, cielos.

Me di la vuelta. Mi expresión era atónita.

— ¿Hay…? —ni siquiera podía pronunciar las palabras. Era ridículo. Lo único que pude hacer fue ir al grano—. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún tipo de fetiche bizarro que no te animas a practicar conmigo?

— ¡Oh, no! ¡No es mía! —Negó rápidamente con honestidad—. En verdad, te lo juro.

— Pero, ¿la estabas usando? —No importaba mucho si era o no de él. En realidad, era más preocupante si no.

Iba a negarlo rotundamente, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la acusación y su expresión fue más como un "¿En serio crees que puedo usar eso?"

— Amor, ¿de veras?

Se echó a reír mientras tomaba la muñeca y la desinflaba.

— Si no es tuya y no la usaste… ¿qué hace en nuestra cama?

— Prometí no hablar al respecto. Es algo así como un secreto —desvió la mirada, consciente de que podía convencerlo a revelar ese secreto.

—Edward, no se guardan secretos en la cama. Y mucho menos cuando hay una muñeca sexual en ella.

Me miró a los ojos y de pronto, su expresión se suavizó por completo. Había visto algo que le había gustado.

— ¿Esos son tus anteojosnuevos?

Por un momento, había olvidado que los llevaba puestos.

— Sí.

Y entonces, se mordió el labio. Eso me ponía tan histérica que deseaba hacerle mil y un cosas, aunque no estaba segura por dónde empezar. Ninguna de las opciones era inocente.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó las caderas.

— Te ves sexy —comentó mientras seguía mordiéndose el labio.

— Te ves sexy diciendo "te ves sexy" —respondí yo.

Se rió encima de mis labios esbozando esa tierna sonrisa inocente que, a su vez, no tenía nada de inocente.

— No has contestado mis llamadas —apartó un mechón de cabello mi hombro para plantar un beso allí.

Suspiré. No sería ni la primera ni la última persona en mencionar las fallas del _BlackBerry_. Después de todo, no era nuevo. Edward ya lo había usado por mucho tiempo antes de regalármelo.

— Es el teléfono. No ha estado funcionando muy bien, últimamente.

Murmuró la respuesta tan bajito que no pude oírle. Estaba muy concentrado en mis clavículas, lo que me hizo pensar en el motivo por el cuál se encontraba en _ese_ ánimo...

Decidí sorprenderlo y ponerme un poco más atrevida; así que lamí suavemente su nuez de adán.

Jadeó y apretó con posesión una de mis nalgas. Me guardé un gemido.

Nos separamos y nos observamos de frente. Era cuestión de una suave sonrisa lasciva para indicarle al otro lo que deseábamos. Con Edward siempre había sido así, todo era cuestión de miradas. A veces ni siquiera teníamos la necesidad de hablar.

Nos besamos un buen rato. Fue un beso pausado, cargado de sensualidad. Nuestras lenguas se movían a un ritmo acompasado y era inevitable ese extraño sonido que se producía al unirse nuestros labios. Pero no era mi culpa. Edward besaba así.

Sin darnos cuenta, avanzamos hasta la cama y nos sentamos. Él acariciaba mi cintura o jugaba con mi cabello, mientras yo le acariciaba la barba que, de paso, me picaba constantemente. Sin embargo, era una sensación agradable.

Creí que íbamos a desnudarnos al mismo tiempo, pero en vez de eso, decidió despojarme de la ropa de encima.

— ¿Sabes? Una de mis primeras fantasías fue _hacérselo_ a una chica con anteojos —dijo mientras me desprendía el sostén.

— Y lo hiciste —respondí yo. Seguramente, ya la había cumplido antes.

— Sí —asintió él, con seguridad. Tampoco tenía caso amargarme por cada una de las cochinadas que había hecho antes de conocerme—. Pero nunca con una chica que de verdad los necesite.

Oh. Interesante hallazgo.

— ¿Quieres _hacerlo_ conmigo? —me mordí el labio y hablé con una voz sugestiva. Por alguna razón, los anteojos me hacían sentir mucho más pecaminosa que de costumbre.

—_Sí_—fue firme y denotó exigencia. Me eché a reír.

Volvimos a besarnos cuando quedé completamente desnuda. Excepto por mis calcetines, que eran amarillos.

— No, no te los quites —pidió él, deteniendo el movimiento de mis manos.

Arqueé una ceja. ¿Eso le excitaba?

Y una imagen vino a mi mente.

— ¿Está intentando follar a su alumna, profesor Cullen? —exageré el tono inocentón.

En sus ojos pude ver el deseo que empezaba a correr por su cuerpo. Lo bueno de la confianza, era que ya sabía qué cosas servían en la cama.

Se mordió el labio y negó varias veces.

— No me hagas hablar acerca de las cosas que te haría si fueses mi alumna.

Me reí y me acerqué a él, abrazando su cuello.

— Estaría tan enamorada de usted, profesor —juré encima de sus labios—. Llegaría temprano y saldría tarde de clases, solamente para verlo a usted —jugué con su cabello—. Yandaría mojada todo el día, seguramente…

— ¿Oh, sí? —se mostró interesado. Quería oír más.

— Ajam. Y usaría faldas muy cortas solamente para provocarlo, porque sabría que usted me estuvo mirando. Pervertido.

— ¿Y eso es malo? —preguntó con voz ronca.

— Sí —mordí mi labio, fingiendo indecisión—, porque usted es un profesor y yo una alumna. No es correcto lo que hace. Usted no debería mirarme.

Edward ahogó un gemido.

— Pero, ¿sabe? No importa. Porque me gusta. Me gusta la forma en la que me mira, en la que me desea —gemí—. Y dejo que usted haga algo al respecto. Dejo que usted se propase conmigo…

No pude continuar porque Edward asaltó mis labios rápidamente, ardiendo de deseo.

Me separó jalando de mi cabello, como usualmente hacía para llamar mi atención.

— Chúpamela, entonces.

Por dentro, estaba pegando saltitos de felicidad porque de alguna manera había comenzado a tomarle el gusto a este tipo de cosas.

Los anteojos actuaban como si fuesen instrumentos sexuales. Edward parecía estar más excitado que de costumbre por ellos. Me hacía sentir como si encarara algún tipo de personaje. Lo cual era bueno, porque me permitía ser mucho más atrevida.

Besé sus labios, su mentón, su cuello y sin quitarle la camiseta, fui hasta sus pantalones. Me tomó meses de práctica, pero ya sabía cómo quitarle el cinturón de encima. Bajé sus pantalones al mismo tiempo que su bóxer y me mordí el labio cuando lo tuve en frente. Siempre era una buena chupada cuando Edward estaba completamente depilado.

Lo masturbé lentamente mientras mis labios iban en dirección a sus testículos. Lamí tiernamente con la punta de la lengua.

— Te vuelves habilidosa con el tiempo —descubrió, jadeando sonriente.

Me sonrojaría pero, honestamente, esas cosas conseguían levantarme el ego a niveles insospechados.

— Recuerdo que la primera vez creí que me habías mentido —decía—, que en realidad no era la primera vez que lo hacías. No se sentía como un toque virginal.

— Lo fue.

— Sí —jadeó cerrando los ojos.

Me llevé su miembro a la boca y comencé a chuparlo. Al comienzo, lo hice lentamente, pero luego aumenté el ritmo hasta hacerlo despacio y volver abruptamente. Y así sucesivamente.

— Y sabes qué puntos tocar para volverme loco —se asombró y repetí el movimiento—. ¡Ugh!

Me gustaba ser atrevida. Me gustaba sorprenderlo de vez en cuando con habilidades que ni él sospechaba. Ya había hecho tantas cosas sucias que este tipo de cosas no me avergonzaban en absoluto. Como depositar saliva en la punta, mirarle a los ojos, gemir constantemente…

— Juega con tu cabello —me pidió con voz ronca.

Casi me echo a reír, pero a Edward le gustaba cuando me despeinaba el cabello hacia un costado. Decía que me veía sensual. Yo siempre lo hacía cuando estaba en situaciones incómodas, pero a él le gustaba que las puntas de mis cabellos tocaran sus piernas o cayeran encima de mis senos. A veces él incluso jugaba con algunos mechones.

Comencé a excitarme y evalué la posibilidad de masturbarme mientras lo hacía. Eso también le gustaría. Pero no tuve tiempo, porque en cuanto quise hacerlo, Edward se había corrido en mi boca, sin darme tiempo para separarme.

Cuando lo hice, me levanté y me acerqué hasta su pecho. Me regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de confesar bajito:

— Hace mucho que no te _como_, ¿no?

Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas revoloteando eufóricamente. Me recostó en la cama y se quitó la camisa. Mis manos fueron directamente hasta su abdomen bajo para rasguñarlo. A él le gustaba eso.

Se acercó para besarme el cuello mientras yo abrazaba su fuerte espalda. Descendió lentamente hacia mis pechos. Se distrajo un poco, pero en seguida siguió bajando hasta mi vientre. Ya comenzaba a sentir el hormigueo familiar cuando su rostro se posicionó encima de mi intimidad mientras acariciaba mis piernas.

Sus labios se apoyaron encima de mi vagina y comenzó a chupar. Fuerte.

— ¡E-Edward!

Me retorcí una y otra vez en la cama, dejándome llevar y jugando con su cabello. Cerré los ojos y jadeé, visualizando mentalmente lo que hacía: primero chupó mis labios y luego me mordió el clítoris. Así como yo le conocía, él sabía que si presionaba mi clítoris con la punta de la lengua repetidas veces, me haría venir en cuestión de segundos. Pero eso lo dejó para después, porque estaba más interesado en chupar mi centro y follarlo con su lengua.

Alcé la voz porque sabía que eso le iba a gustar y así fue; tomó con firmeza una de mis piernas y con la otra mano acarició mi vientre. Aferré una de mis manos a las sábanas de la cama y con la otra toqué la mano que Edward apoyaba en mí. Nada especial, pero por alguna razón, sentía que estábamos muy conectados.

—¡Puta madre! —Y se lo hice saber, con insultos.

Y un par de "Sí", "Sigue así", "Mierda", "Dame más", "Duro". Me estaba esmerando de corazón.

Hasta que me gané unos buenos jadeos de su parte. ¡Sí!

Pero, de pronto, oímos que sonaba el timbre de la casa. No le dimos importancia, pero volvió a sonar una vez más.

— No atiendas, no atiendas, por favor, no atiendas —pedí repetidas veces, sintiendo que me faltaba muy poco para alcanzar el orgasmo, y él parecía muy enfrascado en cumplir esa misión.

El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia. Alguien exigía ser atendido.

— Mierda, ¿quién podría ser? —me quejé en voz alta mientras oía a Edward jadear con frustración.

— ¿Puedes ir a atender? —pidió Edward.

Le señalé mi cuerpo desnudo con una mirada incrédula, pero él se excusó con aquella erección que le sería difícil de ocultar.

Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé. Me levanté de la cama y busqué mi albornoz para correr hasta la puerta. Agitada, la abrí y me encontré con una señora mayor de edad.

Estatura mediana. Piel arrugada por los años. Ojos claros y cabello rubio hasta los hombros. Sus ojos fueron directamente a mi cuerpo. No le gustó encontrarme tan… desnuda.

Sin embargo, esbozó una sonrisa política muy, pero muy falsa.

— Buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes —asentí yo, intentando recobrar la respiración—. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

— Sí. Mi nombre es Lina Mosby. Vivo en el primer piso.

— ¡Oh! —Asentí yo, con sorpresa—. Mucho gusto, Bella Swan.

— Igualmente, señorita Swan. Espero no haberla… interrumpido —volvió a inspeccionar el albornoz con desaprobación—. Pero me gustaría hablar con usted unos segundos, si no es molestia.

_Ay, no. ¿Qué quería?_

— No, para nada —negué rápidamente, cruzando los brazos—. Dígame, ¿qué asunto es ese?

— Bueno, quería contarle que hemos recibido denuncias por parte de otros vecinos acerca de unos extraños ruidos que se escuchan por las noches.

— ¿Extraños, dice?

— Sí. Extraños. Sonidos de perro ladrando y aullando —remarcó firmemente.

_Oh, mierda._

— Imagino que usted estará enterada de que la presencia de mascotas en este edificio está total y absolutamente prohibido, ¿verdad? —Creo que sabía que yo escondía un perro en la casa.

— Que yo sepa, en el reglamento del edificio se especifica claramente que hay una ley en contra de eso. Puede haber mascotas siempre y cuando no ocasionen molestias a terceros.

— Bueno, justamente estamos por modificar eso —sonrió falsamente.

_¡Puta!_

— Verá, las denuncias nos indican que el ruido se produce en los primeros pisos. Me gustaría preguntarle, ¿usted no cuida una mascota, cierto?

— No —negué frunciendo el ceño, tragando saliva—. En absoluto.

— Bien. Quisiera que si tuviese información sobre ello me lo hiciese saber.

— Debidamente notificado —asentí.

— Tengo entendido que usted vive con su pareja, ¿verdad? —sospechó vagamente.

— Sí —contesté, aunque la propiedad estaba a nombre de Edward.

— Bueno, sé que ustedes son relativamente nuevos en el edificio, pero todos los sábados en la tarde realizamos una reunión de consorcio. Nos encantaría que pudieran participar de vez en cuando para conocerlos mejor —Ahora sonaba un poco más sonriente.

_¿Un sábado a la tarde? ¿En serio?_

— Suena interesante. Gracias por avisarnos, señora Mosby.

Ella estaba a punto de marcharse con una amable sonrisa, pero se dio la vuelta al recordar que había olvidado mencionar algo.

— Ah, por cierto. ¿Podrían evitar el hacer tanto ruido? Afectan la sensibilidad del resto de los vecinos. Aquí viven muchos ancianos, jovencita.

¡Mierda!

Se marchó y yo me sonrojé furiosamente. ¡Rayos! ¿Nos habían escuchado? ¿Muchos ancianos? Pero si, hasta el momento, solamente había visto jóvenes de nuestra edad…

Entré a la casa de nuevo. Edward se había acercado para preguntarme quién era y qué quería.

— Debemos ser más precavidos con Bear —murmuré preocupada—. Son capaces de echarnos del edificio si lo descubren…

— ¡Nah! —Edward frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua—. No van a hacerlo. Recuerda que no estamos alquilando. Hemos comprado esta propiedad.

— Pero va en contra del reglamento…

— De todas formas, Bear no se quedará con nosotros para siempre, ¿recuerdas?

Yo sabía que intentaba animarme, pero con ese comentario, simplemente nos deprimimos aún más. Pensar que en algún momento él se iría de la casa, nos entristecía.

Traté de divisar a Bear en la cocina, pero lo encontré en el living. Encima del sillón. Encima de mi _BlackBerry_. Orinando.

— ¡Bear! ¡No! —chillé en voz baja, bajándolo rápidamente de allí. Pero, en efecto, ya había orinado encima de mi teléfono y del sillón.

— Creo que deberías comprar otro teléfono —Edward comentó al darse cuenta del pésimo estado del _BlackBerry_.

— Sí, tal vez sí.

.

**(4)** —Ahí están.

Saludamos a Carlisle y felicitamos a Esme por su cumpleaños. Ellos nos recibieron efusivamente, hablando de lo exageradamente hermosa que me veía.

Tenía que admitirlo, el vestido de Sam tenía encantados a todos. Especialmente a Edward, que no me soltaba la cintura ni por asomo. Quizás deseaba escoltarme por el salón, pero también existía la posibilidad de que deseara dejar en claro que yo era su pareja. De cualquier forma, yo también aprovechaba para aferrar mi mano a su espalda. Sentía la necesidad de mantenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo y no dejar que hablara con ninguna chica.

Pero el premio se lo llevaba Esme con ese hermoso vestido escotado.

_¿Cuarenta y cinco años? ¿Dónde?_

— Se ve _muy_ hermosa —la halagué con profundo asombro. La mamá de Edward tenía un cuerpo envidiable para su edad.

Ella respondió un simple "Gracias" mientras su cabello se ondulaba al encogerse los hombros. Carlisle era un hombre muy afortunado. Él no paraba de darle cortos besitos en la mejilla. Era la primera vez que los veía verdaderamente enamorados.

La fiesta se había realizado en un gran salón de eventos particularmente lujoso. Lo que no era una sorpresa, ya que la familia de Edward se había empeñado en hacer un evento social en el que todos pudieran reunirse al menos una vez al año.

Las luces brillantes de un tono anaranjado y el decorado eranfantásticos. El jardín estaba perfectamente iluminado y contaba con pequeños sillones blancos para beber un poco de champagne antes de entrar al salón para el gran banquete. Y había mucha gente. Muchos de los cuales yo no conocía pero parecían ser parientes o allegados de la familia Cullen.

En un punto, olvidé por completo los nombres de cada uno cuando Edward me presentó oficialmente como su novia.

_Ah. Su novia. Finalmente. Nunca podría cansarme de __eso__._

Ellos también parecían apreciar el vestido que yo estaba usando. Me hacía ver madura pero jovial. Impresionar a sus familiares en busca de una buena aprobación se volvió una tarea más sencilla cuando nuestros amigos llegaron y elogiaron el trabajo que Sam había hecho con el vestido, además del peinado y el maquillaje. Pero no se trataba únicamente de mí. Lo mismo sucedía con los hermosos trajes de Edward y Damian, además del vestido plateado de Jane hecho a la medida. Sin duda alguna, el verdadero héroe de la fiesta había sido mi nuevo amigo.

Un hombre de cabello y barba canosa se acercó a saludar a Edward como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Parecía ser muy simpático. Me observó de pies a cabeza y sonrió como lo haría un abuelo, orgulloso de su nieta.

— ¡Pero qué jovencita más hermosa! ¿Puedo tener el placer de conocerla?

Me reí sonrojada.

— Ella es mi novia, Bella Swan. Él es mi tío Jeff.

— Primo de Carlisle —aclaró el hombre con una sonrisa paternal y alzó mi mano para plantarle un pequeño beso. Me pareció un acto muy tierno—. Es usted muy bonita. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Veintidós —respondí sonriente. Me agradaba.

— ¡Toda una pequeña! —rió—. Déjeme decirle que usted, por lejos, es la señorita más encantadora que mi sobrino Edward ha tenido el gusto de presentar a nuestra familia.

Sabía que mi sonrojo se notaba aún más gracias al rubor en mis mejillas, pero aquél cumplido me había alzado el ego hasta las nubes. Él no era un anciano, pero era un hombre mayor, y parecía ser el tipo de persona que trataba con cortesía a las mujeres.

— Ella es hermosa —Edward murmuró cerca de mi oído. No estuve segura si su tío lo había escuchado, pero yo sentí mariposas en el estómago.

Seguimos hablando con él durante diez minutos más antes de darme cuenta que, a lo lejos, podía divisar a Rosalie hablando con Alice y Jasper. A pocos metros, Emmett estaba conversando con Jane y Josh.

No tenía idea de que él vendría. Pero, si lo pensaba mejor, era amigo de la familia hacía rato. Suerte que no había venido con Cassie. Eso habría sido desastroso. Pero no tanto como lo era ver a Sam y Damian charlando con los padres de Edward, y a Thomas y su cita hablando con Mark y Melissa. El muchacho… creo que se llamaba Bobby, no lo recuerdo.

Me di cuenta en ese entonces que nuestro grupo estaba completamente dividido. Los problemas de Rosalie y Emmett, la indiferencia de Thomas hacia Sam, las posturas que algunos tomaban, ya sean en contra o a favor; podían traer graves consecuencias.

Por ejemplo, sería muy difícil reunirnos todos en un círculo y tener una conversación fluida.

Pero dejé de pensar en aquello cuando la… "invitada de honor" se hizo presente al ingresar al salón.

_Beatrice Cullen._

Para llevar setenta y seis años encima, lucía radiante como Esme. Se había cortado un poco el cabello y llevaba un vestido negro apropiado para su edad. En otro mundo, esta mujer me caería bien por el simple hecho de ser la abuela de Edward. Pero yo la detestaba. A menos que hoy me diese "su aprobación" porque, en seis meses, era la única que no la había recibido.

Edward me tomó de la mano y nos acercamos a saludarla. Cuando fue mi turno, sus ojos se clavaron en mi vestido y luego en mi rostro. No pretendía ser educada y lo comprendí perfectamente. Más bien, lucía como una acusadora.

— ¡Ah! ¡Al fin te vistes como una señorita! —fue su reprimenda. Cualquiera diría que lucía molesta, pero yo lo tomé como un buen cumplido—. Ya te diste cuenta que, si quieres estar con mi nieto, vas a tener que vestirte con la ropa apropiada.

Me tragué el orgullo. No me dolía.

— Nana, yo me visto como un harapiento la mayor parte del tiempo —Edward reconoció entre risas.

— ¡Y haces mal! —Beatrice bufó—. Eres un Cullen, por el amor de Dios. Tienes que vestirte como corresponde. Por ejemplo, hoy luces como todo un caballero.

— Algún día, iré a visitarte con una camiseta sucia —prometió.

— Y yo te golpearé con mi bastón —ella también fue honesta, pero todos se reían—. Pero, mal no harías en visitar a esta vieja.

No me di cuenta, pero Teseo Cullen, el hermano menor de Carlisle, se acercó a saludarme.

— Hola, linda. ¿Cómo estás? —Su sonrisa era jovial y simpática. Si Carlisle era una buena persona, su hermano, lo era cien veces más.

— ¿Te he contado que he cambiado de trabajo? Ahora trabajo en una escuela privada, enseñando —Edward cambió de tema.

— Ay, ¿dejaste el consultorio? —Ella lució decepcionada—. Pero… ¿te pagan bien, corazón?

Era confuso como de un momento al otro lo maltrataba y lo trataba con afecto.

— Sí, nana.

No tuvo más que decir al respecto. Sin embargo, quiso instigarme a mí.

— ¿Y tú, muchacha? ¿Ya has conseguido trabajo? —usó un tono completamente despectivo. Suficiente para hacerme sentir incómoda y dolida. Por más que me preparase mentalmente para esto, siempre lograba tomarme por sorpresa.

Más Teseo masajeó mi hombro amistosamente, rompiendo la tensión del momento con una risa encantadora.

— No te comas a la niña, madre. Está trabajando en la Editorial de un viejo amigo. Una muy buena, por cierto.

_¿Viejo amigo? ¿Conocía al señor Krauffman? ¿Cómo sabía que ya estaba trabajando? _

— Ya era hora —suspiró ella como si esto supiese un alivio.

Dejaron pasar el tema, pero yo no sabía si agradecer a Teseo por haberme ayudado a escapar de esta o preguntarle si existía una posibilidad de que él hubiese ayudado en mi currículum a la hora de conseguir empleo. Sentí un gusto amargo en el estómago.

Terminamos de conversar para cuando nos indicaron avanzar hacia el salón principal. Las mesas eran largas, en forma rectangular, cubiertas por una hermosa tela color crema y adornos preciosos.

El grupo entero se sentó a lo largo de una mesa, pero las ubicaciones fueron estratégicamente planificadas. En una esquina se encontraba Sam. A su derecha, me senté yo. A mi lado estaba Edward. A su lado, Mark y Melissa y a su lado, Thomas y Bobby. En la otra esquina, se posicionó Rosalie. A su izquierda estaba Alice, luego Jasper. Después Emmett, Josh, Jane y Damian. De esta forma, Rosalie y Emmett no estarían tan cerca y Thomas y Sam ni se verían a la cara. Funcionaba.

De entrada, sirvieron champiñones rellenos con queso.

El comienzo de la cena transcurrió con moderación, pero por mi parte, no paraba de pensar en lo que Teseo le había dicho a Beatrice. Sentía curiosidad por preguntárselo a Melissa. Después de todo, ella era mi supervisora.

Cuando nos sirvieron vino blanco para beber, Jane dudó.

— ¿No vas a beber? —le preguntó Josh, quien parecía muy pendiente de lo que ella hacía.

— No… no me gusta el alcohol —se… ¿disculpó? ¿Con el enano?

— Oh.

Josh dudó a la hora de beber de su copa.

— Bueno, si tú no bebes, yo no lo haré —y dejó la copa en la mesa.

Despertó la atención de varios en la mesa. Especialmente de Edward y Mark.

— ¿Por qué? —Jane y… el resto de la mesa quisieron saber.

— Porque si me pongo ebrio, me perderé esta noche. Y quiero seguir hablando contigo —lo dijo con completa naturalidad, como si no fuese algo tan importante.

Pero todas las mujeres en la mesa quedamos impresionadas. Josh había sido increíblemente tierno.

Mi amiga desvió la mirada hacia su plato con las mejillas rosáceas. Al parecer, ella y Josh se estaban viendo mucho más que antes. Pero Jane no me había comentado nada acerca de besos, roces o cualquier otra cosa exceptuando el accidente de la semana pasada en su primera cita. A menos, claro, que no deseara contármelo.

Sin embargo, sentí la necesidad de interrogar a Edward.

— ¿Hicieron algo para que Josh se volviese tan… encantador?

Para mi sorpresa, Edward no fue el único en tensarse al oír esto. Mark parecía haber colaborado.

— Eh… sí, ya sabes, consejos. Lo básico —encogió sus hombros y siguió bebiendo de su copa de vino.

Una nueva pregunta surgió en mi cabeza.

— ¿Me vas a explicar qué rayos hacía esa muñeca en la cama? —esta vez, pregunté bien bajito.

Me observó por unos segundos, creo que quería decírmelo pero no se atrevía.

— Lo siento, no puedo hablar. Prometí no hacerlo.

La misma excusa que había utilizado en toda la semana.

— ¿Puedes darme pistas, al menos? Me desconcierta un poco —farfullé.

— No era mío. No lo he utilizado. Fin —respondió rápidamente y volvió a participar en otra conversación.

Estaba imaginando posibles alternativas. Pero, en verdad, no tenía ganas de darle más vueltas a ese tema.

—… Mark no pudo acompañarme el jueves porque estaba ocupado —Josh le estaba explicando algo a Jane en voz alta—. Bueno, en realidad estuvo ocupado toda la semana.

Sonó casi como un reclamo.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —le preguntó Edward a su amigo.

Él encogió sus hombros, desinteresado por contestar. Pero sonreía.

— Unos pequeños asuntos con Melissa.

En mi mente, creí que estábamos hablando de sexo.

— ¿Se puede saber cuáles eran esos "pequeños asuntos"? —interrogó el enano.

En respuesta, Mark y Melissa se observaron por un rato.

— ¿Ahora? —ella hizo un mohín, pero también sonreía. Él asintió—. Bueno, no es gran cosa pero…

Melissa alzó su mano izquierda, enseñándonos un precioso anillo de diamantes en su dedo anular.

La mesa entera jadeó por la sorpresa. Josh fue el único que exageró en la reacción.

— ¿E-Están…? ¿Van a…?

— Cálmate, enano. Solamente es un anillo —Mark le reprendió, ladeando una pequeña sonrisita de suficiencia.

Todos felicitamos a la pareja. Nadie podía creerlo. ¡Melissa y Mark iban a casarse! Ellos parecían restarle importancia a todo el asunto del anillo y de la boda. En un principio, había pensado que ellos eran el tipo de pareja que no creían en ese tipo de compromisos, pero de que se amaban, eso era innegable. Quizás no eran tan demostrativos como el resto, pero tenían algo envidiable: pura y completa confianza el uno en el otro. Bastaba con compartir una mirada para saber lo que el otro siente. Pequeñas caricias. Silencios cómodos.

— ¿Puedo preguntarles cómo se conocieron? —Damian hizo la pregunta que al resto le interesaba saber.

Aunque era difícil de creerlo, Melissa estuvo de novia con el hermano menor de Mark algo así como ocho meses. Mark se había fijado en ella mucho antes que su hermano, pero nunca le tomó importancia. Al parecer, se había acostado con otra chica mientras salía con ella y tuvieron que cortar. Melissa encontró consuelo en su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo de hacía tantos años. Y ahora estaban juntos, cumpliendo cinco años la semana entrante. Ante la pregunta acerca de cómo Doug, el hermano, se tomaría esta noticia del compromiso, ellos simplemente le restaron importancia, alegando "ya sabía que esto terminaría de esta forma" además de conservar una fluida amistad con ella.

La forma en que contestó esa pregunta, me hizo pensar que ambos sabían que compartirían el resto de su vida juntos. ¿Algo así como lo que yo sentía por Edward?

— ¡Oye, Bella! —Sam me llamó—. ¡Muéstranos tu nuevo teléfono!

— ¿Qué? —Reaccioné tarde—. Ah, sí…

Tomé el consejo de Edward y decidí que el _BlackBerry_ había llegado a sus últimos días. Aprovechando el buen dinero que había cosechado con mi salario, compré el mismo _I-Phone_ de Edward, con la única diferencia de que éste era blanco. Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de cómo usarlo. La tecnología y yo, difícilmente, éramos aliadas.

Después de terminar la entrada, nos sirvieron como plato principal bondiola de cerdo al horno con papas y ajos asados acompañado con un buen vino blanco. Edward no me dejó beber más de una copa, lo que resultó molesto.

Más tarde, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie y yo nos acercamos a la mesa familiar para charlar un poco con los parientes.

Los Cullen y los Masen no eran precisamente iguales a como uno creería. La familia de Carlisle era ostentosa, la de Esme llevaba un perfil mucho más bajo, a pesar de que estuviesen económicamente estabilizados. Pero siempre encontraban un punto en común para sus conversaciones: sus nietos. Lo más preciado de la familia.

Primero, se encargaron de halagar a la princesa de la casa y lo excelente que le estaba yendo en los tribunales.

— Clotilde dijo que ha sido la mejor idea acudir a _Rosie_. Me ha dicho que te diera las gracias, corazón —Una amiga de Esme se lo contaba con profundo orgullo—. Y también que le enviara saludos a Emmett. Apuesto a que has tenido gran ayuda de su parte, ¿no?

Nos incomodó mucho oír aquello, pero Rosalie era mucho mejor que nosotros para fingir emociones. No obstante, frunció los labios ladeando una pequeña sonrisa, lo que significaba que no estaba completamente recuperada del asunto todavía.

— Sí. Ha sido un gran apoyo —respondió ella, sin más.

Esme y Carlisle ya se habían dado cuenta que, por algún motivo, Emmett no se había acercado en ese momento a la mesa para hablar con los familiares. Pero no dijeron nada.

La familia siempre es la última en enterarse de esas cosas.

— ¿Cuarenta y cinco años? ¡Te estás volviendo vieja! —Jeff, el tío de Edward, se estaba burlando de Esme en la mesa. Todos rieron, porque obviamente, era un comentario sarcástico—. Muy vieja. ¿Ya estás preparada para los nietos?

_Oh, no. Ese tema, no. Nietos._

— ¿Nietos? —Carlisle, bromeando, frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no nos das un respiro, Jeff?

— ¡Pero si los nietos son lo más hermoso de la vida! —una señora, no estaba segura de quién era, le estaba restando importancia—. Además, ustedes ya están en edad para cuidar a un par de pequeños, ¿no creen?

Si no fuese por Edward que me sujetaba la cintura, ya hubiese salido corriendo.

— Bueno, pero son los hijos quienes deben estar preparados para esos "nietos" —Teseo participó de la conversación, bebiendo de su copa—. Carlisle ya está viejo, no va a poder cuidar a ninguno.

Se miraron de mala gana, pero se rieron.

— Pues, es cierto. ¿Cuándo van a traer un nieto? —Charlotte, la hermana de Esme, nos miró a los cinco.

Tragué saliva.

— Jazzie es el más pequeño y ha sido el primero en casarse. ¿No han pensado en tener niños? —preguntó la misma mujer emocionada por el tema. ¿Era una prima de Esme?

Alice y Jasper intercambiaron sonrisas incómodas. Parecían… nostálgicos.

— Tío, tú más que nadie sabes que el matrimonio debe gozarse primero —Jasper bromeó para evadir la pregunta. Teseo le guiñó un ojo y se rieron.

Por primera vez, Alice no sabía qué contestar además de una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

— Pero deberían reconsiderarlo. Un niño es lo más hermoso que puede haber en esta vida —Charlotte decía con dulzura—. Apuesto a que ustedes van a ser increíbles padres.

Alice asintió mientras Jasper la rodeaba con su brazo, casi como si la contuviera.

— Oh, Charlotte. Déjalos en paz —Esme no estaba de acuerdo con su hermana—. Llegarán cuando tengan que llegar. Y cuando eso suceda, todos vamos a estar muy orgullosos de ellos.

Aunque la pareja no parecía muy cómoda con ese tema, lograron sonreír sin mucho esfuerzo. De nuevo, la familia siempre era la última en enterarse de estas cosas.

Pero, el tema no quedó ahí. Beatrice nos miró fijamente.

— ¿Y ustedes? —su voz sonó tan clara y precisa que todos los familiares se enfocaron en nosotros—. ¿Ya tienen planeado una fecha para la boda?

Por un lado, me agradaba saber que Beatrice me estaba aceptando como un miembro más de la familia para suponer que habría una boda entre Edward y yo, pero por otro, me parecía un comentario completamente desubicado. Y el resto, también lo creía así.

— Mamá, deja que tomen su relación con tiempo —Carlisle sonrió a su madre con paciencia.

— ¿Con tiempo? —bufó ella—. Pero, ¿cuántos años tiene Edward? ¿Veintinueve? ¿Treinta?

— Veintiséis, nana —corrigió Edward con dulzura y todos se rieron. Menos ella

— Sigues siendo grande. Y eres el primogénito de la familia. Debiste haber sido el primero en casarte y tener hijos. Tienes que dar el ejemplo a tus hermanos.

¡Cuánta presión! ¿Así vivía Edward en su infancia?

— Y tú también, chiquilla —me desafió fijamente—. Si vas a estar con Edward, más te vale que le des más de cinco hijos, mínimo.

Mi rostro se puso colorado al darme cuenta que había dicho aquello en voz alta. ¿Sabía ella que Edward deseaba tantos niños?

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Niños, de nuevo? ¡Ni siquiera pensaba en una boda!

— Mamá, ¿vas a controlar a tus nietos incluso cuando sean mayores de edad? —Teseo se reía condescendientemente, interrumpiendo la conversación.

— ¡Hasta el día de mi muerte! —protestó ella y le miró fijamente—. Y tú también. Haz que tus hijos se casen de una vez.

Todos se rieron.

— Son adolescentes, mamá—respondió Teseo, sintiendo cariño por ella.

— ¿Ya saben lo que van estudiar? —Preguntó Beatrice.

— Medicina e Ingeniería —asintió Teseo con paciencia.

— ¡Más les vale! Las otras carreras son un fiasco.

_Auch._

Ella terminó de discutir con Teseo dejando a un lado el tema del casamiento y de los nietos. Agradecí mentalmente a Teseo por la gran ayuda que nos había brindado. Esa vieja, definitivamente, estaba loca.

Por un momento, vi cómo Alice se excusaba de Jasper y se alejaba con decisión hacia lo que parecía ser el sanitario. No pude observar su expresión, pero había sido una separación bastante frívola para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Me preocupé.

— Vuelvo en seguida —le dije a Edward en voz bajita y me liberé de su agarre.

Él también pareció darse cuenta que algo sucedía, pero se quedó con su familia para no levantar sospechas.

Entré unos segundos después que ella. Por suerte, no había nadie en el baño de señoras.

Alice se había apoyado contra el lavabo para respirar hondo, o quizás vomitar. No estaba segura, pero me miró rápidamente y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos para suspirar lentamente.

— Al, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? —me acerqué a ella para acariciarle el brazo. Parecía concentrada en evitar algún tipo de reacción. No respondió y temí que fuese algo físico—. ¿Quieres… quieres que llame a Edward para…?

— No. Estoy bien —contestó abriendo los ojos, mirando directamente el lavabo.

Esperé un rato en silencio para que ella tuviese ánimos de confesarme lo que le sucedía. Alzó la cabeza y nos miramos en el espejo.

— Bella… —respiró hondo para evitar las lágrimas, ya me había dado cuenta—. Creo que soy infértil.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿De qué estás h-hablando? —intenté acariciar ambos brazos mientras ella volvía a cerrar los ojos, asintiendo varias veces.

— Lo soy. Yo sé que lo soy —asintió con voz ácida.

Alice estaba exagerando.

— Vamos, Al. Edward te lo ha dicho, puede haber dificultades. No es algo sencillo concebir a un hij…

Alice bufó.

— Por favor —puso los ojos en blanco, riéndose… una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. ¿Y esos adolescentes que en cuestión de una noche de descuido pueden lograrlo? ¿Y yo no? ¿No puedo darle un hijo a mi marido?

Odiaba que se tratara a sí misma de esa forma. No era común en ella. Ella no era tan negativa.

— Alice, escúchame bien —la miré directamente a través del espejo mientras masajeaba sus hombros—. Cada persona es distinta. Sí, puedes tener dificultades, pero eso no te hace infértil. No tienes que preocuparte…

Alice frunció los labios antes de revelarme la noticia.

— Fui al médico esta semana.

Oh. Cielos.

— Dice que puede haber problemas.

Yo no tenía idea de eso. Si lo supiese, Edward me lo habría contado. A menos… que no fuese seguro, a menos que ellos quisieran tratar el tema con intimidad.

— ¿Te lo ha confirmado? —pregunté duramente.

— No —bajó la cabeza, mirando a otro lado—. Nos darán las respuestas de los análisis la semana entrante. Pero yo lo sé, Bella. Puedo sentirlo. No son buenas noticias.

— Alice, no puedes sentir esas cosas…—chasqueé la lengua.

— No estoy hablando de algo físico —alzó la voz, me miró con impotencia. Me quedé helada cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar encima de su rímel—. Estoy hablando de esto, Bella.

Se señaló el pecho. Más precisamente, donde estaba su corazón.

— Tenemos una hermosa casa con vista al parque y hermosos decorados. Una preciosa casa en París y en Nueva York. Tenemos a nuestra familia que nos apoya. Tenemos un buen matrimonio. Tengo un buen esposo que me ama como nunca nadie lo hará en esta vida y yo le amo hasta en lo más profundo de mi pecho, tanto que duele. Nunca quise a alguien de esta forma y túlo sabes. Tenemos… tenemos tiempo, Bella. Tenemos los recursos necesarios, lo tenemos todo. Y aun así… ¿por qué no podemos tener la oportunidad de tener un hijo? ¿Por qué?

Alice se había quebrado completamente y me acerqué para abrazarla con fuerza. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente encima de mi hombro. Su dolor era tan palpable que hasta podía sentirlo en mi pecho. Era cierto. Ellos tenían todos los recuerdos e intenciones para traer una vida a este mundo. ¿Por qué no podían?

— Tengo miedo, Bella —sollozaba—. Me siento inútil. Habiendo tantas chicas… ¿podría él quedarse?

— Alice, por favor, no —supliqué yo, dolida, mirándole a los ojos—. Jasper te ama con todo su corazón. Eres lo más preciado que tiene. Él nunca podría dejarte por eso.

— Lo sé, pero tengo mucho miedo —enterró su rostro de nuevo a mi cuello y sentí que las lágrimas comenzarían a brotar de mis ojos. Los cerré.No quería que ella me viese mal.

— No tengas miedo —susurré a su oído—. No va a pasar nada. No está dicho nada todavía. Puede que sean complicaciones pero que, con asistencia médica, puedan lograrlo. Aún no puedes llorar ya que no se ha dicho la última palabra.

Por algún motivo, creyó que esto era posible ya que alguien más se lo decía.

— Pase lo que pase, tú y Jasper van a conseguir ser padres. ¿De acuerdo? — sequé una de sus lágrimas, prometiéndoselo.

Consiguió la bocanada de aire fresco que deseaba. Parecía ser que necesitaba sacárselo de encima. Por supuesto, no le podría contar esta inseguridad a Jasper.

— Eres la primera a la que se lo he dicho —respondió a la pregunta que estaba formulándose en mi cabeza—. Solamente nosotros dos lo sabemos.

— Y Edward —agregué yo, suponiendo.

— Él nos pasó el número de un buen doctor —tomó un pañuelo de su pequeño bolso para secarse las lágrimas—. Pero no sabe de esto. Le pedí a Jasper que no se lo dijera a nadie.

Entonces, ella se acercó y me abrazó.

— Bella, te extraño mucho. Te necesito como nunca antes. Yo nunca he sido insegura, pero no sé cómo puede reaccionar su familia si se tratara de lo peor. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Beatrice? Imagínatelo.

Fue inevitable soltar una sonrisa. Y pensar que la anterior vez, cuando me gradué, corrí hasta el baño para llorar por las palabras de Beatrice y Alice había venido hacia mí para hacerme sentir mejor.

— Al menos a ti no te ha pedido cinco hijos, como mínimo —murmuré con ironía.

Alice logró reírse y me sentí muy contenta.

— Tú ya sabes que siempre estaré aquí —fue mi turno para confesárselo. A decir verdad, comenzaba a detestar la lejanía de Alice.

Después de ayudarla a retocarse un poco, intentando sacarle una risa de encima, salimos del sanitario y encontramos a Jasper y a Edward esperándonos con casualidad. Jasper se dio cuenta en seguida de que Alice había estado llorando pero su reacción fue una total sorpresa: le sonrió con nostalgia, comprendiendo el motivo. Entonces abrió sus brazos para que ella se acercara y le abrazara. Le preguntó un suave "¿Estás bien?" y ella asintió. Se quedaron en su pequeña burbuja por un rato mientras yo me acercaba a Edward.

Era obvio que Jasper estaba al tanto de las preocupaciones e inseguridades de Alice, por eso siempre intentaba sacarle una sonrisa, asegurándole que nada entre ellos cambiarían. Me sentía tan feliz por saber que mi mejor amiga contaba con un hombre tan bueno como él. Tan bueno como Edward.

— ¿Estás bien? —se dio cuenta de que había lagrimeado. Me estaba acariciando una ojera.

— ¿Yo? Sí, claro.

Para hacérselo saber, me acerqué a su pecho para que me abrazara. Su perfume me volvía loca.

— ¿Quieres ir a bailar? —me preguntó alzando mi mentón. La pista de baile estaba a pocos metros de nosotros y había comenzado a sonar una bonita y relajada canción.

— Bueno —acepté porque no tenía ganas de despegarme de él en toda la noche, aunque bailar no se me diese bien.

Estuvimos un buen rato bailando con tranquilidad, meciéndonos de un lado para el otro. A veces tenía muchas ganas de oír su voz, contemplar sus expresiones, perderme en su risa. Pero en otras ocasiones, como ésta, simplemente deseaba abrazarlo y permanecer en el silencio cómodo que nos caracterizaba. Y a él le sucedía lo mismo.

Ese silencio se vio irrumpido cuando Bobby, la cita de Thomas, se nos acercó.

— Disculpen, chicos. ¿Saben dónde está Thomas?

No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero Bobby tenía una contextura muscular envidiable. Parecía un modelo.

— Creo que está en el baño. Hablé con él hace un rato —respondió Edward.

— Eso es lo que me dijo el muchacho de rizos… Sam, creo. Pero no le he encontrado.

Oh, ¿se lo preguntó a Sam?

— No, no creo que él sepa —se rió Edward—. Fíjate en la barra de tragos.

— Ok. Gracias —nos devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó.

Me preocupé por aquél tema también. No tenía idea cómo iban las cosas entre Sam y Thomas. ¿Se habrían saludado, al menos?

Estaba planteándole mis preocupaciones a Edward cuando él contestó:

— Bella, prométeme lo siguiente: no vas a interferir en ningún asunto que no te corresponda —me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Me sentí ofendida. Yo no era ninguna metida.

— Eres la chica más dulce que he conocido. Todos sabemos que tus intenciones son las mejores y que eres una increíble amiga —juró—. Pero mantente alejada de las estupideces de los demás. Son problemas suyos. No nuestros. No te quiero alejada de mí esta noche.

Oh… ¿la propuesta iba por ese camino?

— Y… ¿puedo saber cuáles son tus intenciones? —le pregunté mientras él retiraba dos copas de champagne que cargaban los meseros del salón.

— Por supuesto que sí. Me he dado cuenta que siempre que salimos a cenar vamos a lugares particularmente informales.

— Interesante hallazgo —asentí un par de veces.

— Nunca vamos a lugares donde ir de etiqueta sea un requisito necesario. Y creo que deberíamos.

— ¿Oh, sí? —pregunté.

Asintió y se acercó para susurrar a mi oído.

— Te ves preciosa. Y quiero verte así con más frecuencia.

Su voz hizo que algo en mi interior se removiera. Algo muy bueno.

— ¿Propones que cambiemos nuestra rutina y frecuentemos a los _snobs_? —bromeé.

— Nah —hizo un mohín—. Estaba refiriéndome a una vez al mes. No lo sé. ¿Qué opinas?

Honestamente, no podía negar aquella tentativa si eso significaba verlo con esos endemoniados trajes que le quedaban de puta madre. Además, últimamente me había dado cuenta que, debajo de un vestido ajustado, tan mal no me veía.

— _Ciertamente de acuerdo, caballero _—sonreí encima de sus labios con un fingido tono británico. En respuesta, iba a besarme, pero mis ojos fueron directamente a la segunda copa de champagne—. ¿Es para mí?

— Ajam —me la entregó sin problema.

— Usualmente no dejas que beba alcohol. ¿Tramas algo? —entrecerré los ojos.

— Puede que intente embriagarte —miró hacia nuestro alrededor, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto—. Y… bueno, yo también quiero embriagarme.

Solté una risita.

— En el cumpleaños de tu madre, Edward ¿En serio?

— Ya deberías conocerme, nena. Puedo ser perverso a veces —sonrió con malicia.

Por poco y se me caían las bragas. Bueno, tanga, en realidad…

— ¿Y si yo no quiero? —probé en decir.

Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

— En esta ecuación, "no" definitivamente no es la respuesta exacta. Además, así lo quiero yo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién eres tú para exigirme eso?

— _Tu novio _—su voz sonó demandante.

Sus argumentos y aquella voz me despabilaron por completo. Ya estaba muy animada.

— Vaya… te has puesto rebelde —noté con dulzura—. Me siento herida por tu trato. ¿Me das un besito?

— No —negó con decisión—. No voy a ser dulce. Voy a ser frío. Y no, no te voy a dar ningún besito.

Por dentro, me estaba partiendo de la risa. De nuevo estaba gastándome una broma. Pero hice mi mejor pucherito.

— Por favor… profesor Cullen, un besito. En la mejilla —empecé a mover sus hombros de un lado para el otro, pero él desviaba la mirada.

— No. Nada de profesor Cullen —sentenció.

Le hice mi mejor puchero mostrando la tristeza que suponía tenerlo tan frío conmigo. Realmente quería mi besito.

Él negó varias veces, mostrando una expresión inescrutable y entonces entré a reírme con felicidad y abracé su cuello.

— Eres tan tierno. Te juro que me encantas. Todos los días me enamoro más de ti. ¿Lo sabes, no?

Él no logró contestarme nada, porque seguía con aquella misma reacción… hasta que nos vimos interrumpidos.

— Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero, ¿puedo robarte a esta señorita por una pieza de baile?

Teseo sonrió carismáticamente pero con esa pequeña pizca de serenidad que tanto caracterizaba a los varones Cullen. Le devolví la sonrisa.

— Por supuesto, tío—aceptó Edward de buena gana.

Antes de separarme de él me acerqué rápidamente para darle un besito encima de la barba y un rápido "Mi hermoso" y fui con Teseo.

— Te ves muy adorable esta noche, Bella.

Me sonrojé y agradecí asintiendo.

— Usted también luce muy bien, señor Cullen.

— Te lo agradezco mucho —contestó asintiendo de la misma forma que yo—. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar las formalidades para otro ámbito? Puedes llamarme Teseo. Puedo tener mis brillantes momentos de sabiduría, pero ciertamente, tan viejo no soy.

Me reí.

— Señor Cu… digo, Teseo —corregí rápidamente y me sonrió—. Quiero agradecerte por… uhm… haberme "salvado" de su madre.

— Mi madre… —se rió—. La vieja es todo un caso. Pero la amamos, claro.

Me pareció curioso que se refiriera a ella de esa forma.

— Ella es una increíble persona. Es mucho más buena de lo que creerías. Simplemente le gusta incomodar al resto con sus bromas. Sabe bien el efecto que producen sus comentarios —me explicó—. Solamente quiere probarte para ver cuánto aguantas en esta familia… si eres digna de permanecer con Edward toda su vida. Lo cual, tan lejos no estás. Parece que te ha aprobado si ya está hablando de bodas…

No se me había pasado por la cabeza que todo fuese fingido.

— No quisiera que te lo tomes tan en serio —me miró a los ojos, siendo honesto—. Sería lamentable que tuvieses una mala impresión de la familia. Ella quiere que seas fuerte porque, aunque no lo sepas, toda la familia ha comentado sobre la mejoría de Edward. Incluso ella.

— ¿Mejoría? —fruncí el ceño.

— Su ex novia —aclaró—, no le dejaba respirar al pobre muchacho. Y era muy… orgullosa para alguien como él. Ahora puedes verlo y luce sonriente todo el tiempo, más tranquilo y hasta orgulloso de presentarte, como si fueses lo más grandioso que le ha pasado.

Me ruboricé.

— Honestamente, él es lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado —confesé.

— Y toda la familia lo sabe. Lo ve. Sabe que eres el motivo por el que se lo ve mucho mejor. Además… mira ese traje. ¡Qué pinta! —exageró la mueca y yo me eché a reír.

Se me ocurrió preguntarle por lo del trabajo ahora que estábamos más en confianza.

— Teseo… quisiera preguntarle acerca de lo que le ha dicho a Beatrice al comienzo de la noche. ¿Usted sabe que estoy trabajando en una editorial?

— Edward me lo contó. Conozco a Krauffman. Pero nunca hablé de ti con él.

— ¿Mintió? —medio me reí, medio me asombré.

Hizo un mohín.

— Es mejor que mi madre piense que te he conseguido trabajo. No me preguntes por qué, pero te estima mucho más de esa forma —aseguró.

_Vaya…_

— Pero he de admitir que estoy sorprendido, Bella. Has logrado conseguir tu primer empleo sin ninguna ayuda, fruto de tu propia cuenta. Eso habla mucho de tus capacidades y de tu compromiso. No se ve muy seguido en los jóvenes de hoy en día. Eres valiosa.

— Gracias —me sonrojé de nuevo.

— Y dime, ¿ya has cobrado tu primer salario?

— Sí —comenté emocionada.

— ¿Oh, sí? Y… ¿qué has comprado? ¿Una lancha? ¿Un suéter? ¿Una buena cena en _Dingle's_? —bromeó.

Le enseñé el I-Phone y destacó su utilidad como "una buena inversión". No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces que me había llegado un mensaje de Edward.

— Parece que el muchacho no te deja en paz. Pero qué acosador.

Entre risas y ciertas dificultades para abrir el maldito mensaje apretando los botones de la pantalla, leí el mensaje:

**Edward:**

"**Aquello que has dicho al último, me ha matado. Te lo juro. Estoy loco, muy loco por ti. Eres tan preciosa ****que**** no puedo explicártelo."**

**EPOV**

— Me lo han entregado el jueves. Todavía no se los he mostrado al doctor Lodge, pero… me ha dicho que no espere buenos resultados.

Estaba revisando los resultados del análisis de sangre que mi tío Jeff se había realizado ante la posibilidad de contraer diabetes después de los síntomas claves de la enfermedad que había presentado. Su nivel de glucosa era considerablemente alto.

— Pues… sí, tío —negué suspirando en voz baja—. Es una diabetes tipo dos. Es la más común de todas. Suele darse cuando el organismo no produce suficiente insulina o las células ignoran la insulina.

No quise explayarme en las explicaciones. Él no estaba muy interesado en los motivos, sino en las consecuencias.

— El doctor Lodge te recomendará los medicamentos necesarios. Seguramente va a pedirte que bajes el consumo de azúcar y carbohidratos… y ejercicio diario.

Hizo una mueca mientras se reía. No le gustaba hacer ejercicio, pero confiaba en que lo terminaría haciendo. No quería dejar a Marge, su esposa, sola bajo ningún aspecto.

— En fin, gracias, Edward —dijo mientras le devolvía los estudios—. Sé que no es el momento ni la situación para consultarte…

— Ni lo menciones —negué rápidamente con una sonrisa—. Cuando necesites estoy aquí, ya lo sabes.

Me dio una sonrisa paternal.

— Iba a pedírselo a tu padre pero parece bastante ocupado consintiendo a su reina —nos echamos a reír mientras nos marchábamos del rincón oculto donde nos habíamos metido para hablar—. Ah y cuida mucho a Bella. Es una buena chica, en serio, hijo.

_Ah… Bella._ Después de esas palabras, me sentía el hombre más enamorado en todo el salón.

— Por supuesto.

Iba a acompañarlo hasta la mesa familiar ya que Bella seguramente seguiría hablando con mi tío, pero mi madre apareció para conversarme un rato.

— ¿La estás pasando bien? —pregunté sonriente. Se veía espléndida esta noche.

— ¿Eh? —no esperaba esa pregunta pero sonrió reluciente—. Oh, sí, hijo. Tu padre ha hecho todo esto y es encantador. Tú también luces muy apuesto.

— No creo que le gane a papá, mamá —le guiñé el ojo.

Pero no me sonreía como de costumbre. Algo le preocupaba.

— Escucha, Edward… —y con su tono de voz me dio a entender que deseaba aclarar algo—… sé que no son tus asuntos y que no te corresponde hablar de ello, pero siento que Rose se encuentra muy sensible en este momento. No le quiero hacer pasar un mal momento ni quiero que ella piense que lo hace para mí y tengo entendido que estás al tanto de estas cosas también… pero, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo con ella y Emmett?

_A ver… ¿Cómo se lo explicaba?_

Malinterpretó mi silencio.

— Ya no están juntos, ¿verdad? —se mostró ligeramente triste.

La miré a los ojos. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco quería amargarla en su cumpleaños.

— Es… bueno, es difícil, mamá. No están juntos, pero tampoco creo que estén separados del todo. No sé bien cómo explicarlo.

Ella negó varias veces, lamentándose.

— Debe haber pasado un mal momento cuando todos hablaron de ellos. Mi pobre pequeña…

— Pero no te pongas mal —se lo pedí en voz baja—. Ellos son adultos y saben cómo tratar este tema. No nos cuenta mucho sobre eso. Si lo sé, es porque tuve que preguntárselo directamente a Emmett.

Ella no supo qué responder. Había visto el rostro de Rose. No era feliz con Emmett en el mismo salón.

— Hey —masajeé su hombro—. Eres la cumpleañera. ¿Te vas a poner triste?

Y recordó que debía sonreír.

— Por supuesto que no, querido. Hay tanta gente que ha decidido venir. Es un gesto verdaderamente agradable. Simplemente, espero que ellos estén bien. Se quieren tanto… es muy triste que dejen que pequeños problemas interfieran en su relación. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Había algo muy cierto en lo que mi madre había dicho. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto. Yo se lo había dicho a Bella, pero lo cierto era que me provocaba mucha frustración.

Mamá se separó de mí para hablar con otros familiares. En un momento, mientras buscaba a Bella, vi que Emmett y Rosalie caminaban hasta un pequeño sector del jardín para conversar en silencio. ¿Eso era algo bueno? Sabía que habían estado charlando esta semana para tratar de llegar a un punto de acuerdo acerca de lo que iban a hacer, pero en casi todas las veces terminaba en lo mismo de siempre. Esperaba de verdad que ésta fuese la última oportunidad.

Me encontré con Mark.

— ¿Qué les pasa a todas las mierdas que se han distanciado? —Su expresión era serena—. No encuentro a nadie. Ni siquiera a Mel.

— ¿No?

— Nah, mentira. Está en el baño con Alice y Jane. ¿Me acompañas?

— Bueno —En realidad, tenía ganas de ir.

Entramos al baño de hombres y encontramos a Thomas en un orinal. Había dos muchachos más y un adolescente. Lo identifiqué como uno de los hijos de Teseo, mi primo.

Nos pusimos al lado de Thomas y seguidamente bajé la bragueta de mis pantalones.

— Bobby había estado buscándote hace rato. ¿Lo has visto?

— No —contestó simplemente—. Creo que debe andar por allí.

Parpadeamos un buen rato.

— ¿No era tu cita? —le preguntó Mark.

Thomas suspiró. Era un tema complicado.

— Únicamente es una compañía. Honestamente, no me interesa demasiado.

Iba a preguntarle cómo era ese asunto realmente, pero nuestra atención se desvió hacia Josh que entraba al baño y se acercaba a nosotros. Mejor dicho, a otro orinal.

— ¿Vieron el escote de la mamá de Edward? ¡Dios! —dijo en voz alta y luego se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Se incomodó—. Ah, hola, amigo.

Lo fulminé con una mirada asesina mientras el resto reía. Le restó importancia y puso una sonrisa... ¿triunfal?

— Chequen esto, amigos —expuso su cuello para que observáramos el chupón.

Todos nos impresionamos.

— ¿Jane? ¿La pequeña niña te hizo eso? —Mark se empezó a reír con muchas ganas, sin poder creerlo.

— Sep —asintió sonriendo bobamente—. Y es reciente, amigo.

En mi cabeza, no podía imaginar bien a Jane Hall besando con tanta pasión a un muchacho como Josh, pero los habíamos visto muy acaramelados esta noche. Su "relación" iba avanzando muy bien.

Josh, que se encontraba al lado de Thomas, aprovechó la situación para hablar con él.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Sin ofender, ¿eres pasivo o activo?

Hizo la pregunta de una forma tan suelta y con un tono de voz ligeramente alto que sonó bastante desubicado.

Pero Thomas, conociendo la latente indiferencia con ese tema del enano, se rió.

— ¿Te gustaría saber? —le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, con un tono sugestivo.

Nos reímos y Josh negó, incómodo. Era obvio que la respuesta era la segunda opción.

— Entonces… tú y Jane. ¿Son novios? —volví a introducir el tema. Me picaba la curiosidad.

Josh no supo bien qué palabra utilizar ya que esa no era la palabra indicada para explicar lo que tenían.

— Estamos saliendo. Nos tomamos el asunto despacio para hablar y conocernos mejor —asentía una y otra vez—. Pero, se los aseguro. Puede que ella sea virgen, pero realmente desea avanzar hacia otro nivel.

Sonrió lascivamente. Yo no sabía realmente si eso era cierto. Pero… siendo una joven virgen capaz de lograr un chupón, apostaría a que sí lo era.

— Gánate su corazón y te ganarás sus bragas —fue el consejo de Mark.

— Claro que quiero sus bragas. Sí, las quiero. Pero si quiero lograrlo, debo hacerlo paso a paso. Aunque, siendo honesto, presiento que un poco de alcohol en su copa y, ¿quién sabe? Puede que ceda esta noche.

— ¿Esta noche? —Thomas le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Él, de todos, era quien mejor conocía a Jane—. ¿Estás seguro? Recuerda que es su primera vez y…

— Lo sé, lo sé —asintió varias veces el enano—. Sé que no debo ser brusco y todo es, pero… ugh, simplemente no puedo esperar. El día en que lo logre, si puede ser esta noche, se la voy a meter hasta el fondo y…

Dejamos de prestarle atención ya que mi padre había ingresado al baño y había escuchado las palabras de Josh.

Se dio cuenta del silencio y se dio la vuelta para verlo. Josh quedó completamente mudo.

— Ah, h-hola, señor Cullen —murmuró él, rígido e incómodo.

Mi padre portaba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Me alegra saber que conversan sobre temas tan intrigantes y productivos, muchachos —asintió una sola vez y se posicionó en el siguiente orinal.

— Tiene usted una mujer hermosa, señor Cullen —Josh quiso compensar el mal momento.

— Gracias, hijo —mi padre no le miró a los ojos, pero tomó muy bien el halago.

— Digo, después de todo, una mujer así, debe estar muy bien mantenida… si sabe a qué me refiero.

No sabía si golpearlo o echarme a reír y dejar que se hundiera solo.

Mi padre terminó de cerrarse el cierre y le miró de frente con una expresión inescrutable.

— No. No sé a qué te refieres, Joshua.

Y se marchó. Sabía muy en el fondo que la situación le había parecido graciosa. Pero a mí, no. Era mi madre, carajo. No podían mirarla de esa forma, pese a que hoy estuviese radiante con su vestido escotado.

Salimos del baño en grupo y esperamos a las chicas que, por supuesto, tardaban mucho más que nosotros. Cuando lo hicieron, volvieron hacia la pista de baile o hacia la barra de tragos. Oí que ya habían servido el postre, pero yo estaba dispuesto a volver con Bella. Me había quedado con muchas ganas de besarle los labios, o tocarle el trasero, por ejemplo. No se lo había tocado en un buen par de horas.

Volví hacia el lugar en donde me encontraba antes y vi que Emmett y Rosalie seguían hablando. Iba a darles su espacio, pero noté que ella se alejaba como si se cubriera las lágrimas del rostro. Emmett lucía algo desconcertado pero frustrado. La conversación no había terminado bien y eso me sacó de quicio.

Me acerqué hasta él. No fue mi imaginación. Él también lucía unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —fue la primera pregunta que formulé. La pregunta correcta y formal antes de expresar lo que deseaba decir.

— No lo sé… —chasqueó la lengua, mirando hacia otro lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

Suspiré.

— Emmett, ¿qué está sucediendo entre Rose y tú? —fui directo y tajante.

Él se entreveró un poco con las palabras ya que no sabía cómo definirlo.

— No, Emmett. _Esto_ —nos señalé—, de no saber qué sucede, no está bien, amigo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así?

— No es sencillo, Edward —me trató condescendientemente, como si ni siquiera él entendiera lo que sucedía.

— No, no lo es —coincidí—. Pero no pueden seguir así. ¿No ves que esto únicamente los está lastimando a ambos? Está desgastando la poca y buena relación que llevaban hasta ahora.

No supo qué decir porque estaba de acuerdo con mis palabras.

— Tú sabes que yo no me meto en estos asuntos. Ni en los de nadie. He aceptado a Cassie y ayudado a que los muchachos también lo hicieran. Sabes que te he apoyado incondicionalmente y en todo momento como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Pero ahora, no te estoy hablando como tu amigo de toda la vida. Te estoy hablando como tu ex cuñado. Como el hermano de la chica a la que estás lastimando.

Me miró fijamente.

— Tú sabes que la quiero y que detesto verla de esa manera. No quiero ver a mi madre preocupada por cómo pueda estar ella. Lo sabes.

— Lo sé, hermano, te juro que lo sé —negó varias veces acariciando el puente de su nariz. Se había dado cuenta de aquello y no podía evitarlo. Le molestaba.

— Entonces, hazme un favor. Hazle un favor. Hazte un favor. Dime, ¿la amas?

— Claro que la amo, Edward —murmuró bien bajo, mirándome a los ojos con honestidad—. Lo sabes bien.

— ¿Amas a Cassie? —pregunté.

— No —respondió de manera segura.

— Cuando te levantas en las mañanas, ¿en quién piensas?

— En Cassie —admitió y esto le dolió.

A mí también.

— Cuando te vas a dormir, ¿en quién piensas?

— En Rose —admitir esto le dio vergüenza. No le gustaba demostrar su inestabilidad emocional.

— Puedes quererlas a ambas. Yo sé que sí. He estado en esa situación. Pero siempre hay una que está presente todo el tiempo.

— Hay una que está presente todo el tiempo —me dijo—. Pero sucede que esa persona, no quiere lo mismo que yo. No encontramos un punto en común. Y no puedo permitirme amarla como quiero si sé que al final, terminaremos mal. Sé que la lastimaré. Y no puedo ser tan masoquista y egoísta, Edward. Me da miedo.

Lamentablemente, estaba en lo cierto.

— No sé qué es lo que quiero —admitió—. Pero sé que no quiero alejarme de Cassie.

Ambos enmudecimos.

— Entonces, ahí tienes tu respuesta —dije en silencio.

Emmett se dio cuenta de aquello y suspiró, tratando de secarse disimuladamente las lágrimas. Nunca le había visto de esta forma.

— Tú sabes que no quiero esto. No lo pedí así y no sé por qué se dio de esta forma. Sabes que respeto a tu familia y…

— Sí, sí. Lo sé —le resté importancia ya que no era necesario mencionarlo. Había dicho lo anterior solamente para que reaccionara y me tomara en serio.

Volvimos a estar en silencio.

— Creo que lo mejor será romper toda relación con Rosalie por un rato. Esto de verla en cada reunión… hace que me confunda y que deseé tenerla de nuevo. Nos está confundiendo y a la larga, nos lastima. En realidad, ella es mucho más inteligente que yo. Sabe manejar este tipo de cosas. Ella es capaz de alejarse completamente de mí, si se lo pido.

— Quizás por eso no eres capaz de decírselo de una vez por todas —murmuré—. Sabes que lo hará y que no habrá marcha atrás. Y te asusta perderla para siempre.

— No me gusta pensar en eso de perderla para siempre porque… siendo honesto, no quiero hacerlo. Todavía pienso que ella podría cambiar de decisión… que yo podría aceptarla… pero ese estúpido lado racional me dice que podríamos terminar mal. Existen casos en los que una pareja perfecta termina por razones que parecen ser banales, pero que son primordiales. Siempre tuve miedo a eso y ahora me está tocando afrontarlo.

Para ser honesto, yo también temía eso. Sabía que era difícil que Bella se fijara en otro hombre a estas alturas… pero separarnos por ser incompatibles en algún punto, me asustaba demasiado.

— Sé que es difícil, amigo. Pero trata de no pensar dramáticamente. No le des tanta importancia. Deja que todo fluya.

Se rió silenciosamente.

— Es irónico, ¿no? Cassie hace que pueda dejar que todo fluya. No tiene preocupaciones y es… tan positiva… es como una bocanada de aire fresco. Si tuviese un problema con ella, no sería tan dramático como con Rose.

— Porque no la amas, Emmett. No temes perderla porque ella no es más importante que Rosalie. Y eso no significa un problema, pero debes saber diferenciar esa parte del asunto.

— Es verdad —coincidió.

— Creo que la única forma de… tener un camino marcado, es tomar una decisión rotunda. Tal vez no sepas si es buena idea o no, pero… hey —le palmeé el hombro—, si tú y Rose deben estar juntos, lo estarán. No importa cómo.

— Sí, lo sé —sonrió pero luego, frunció sus labios—. El problema es… ¿qué sucede si, para ese tiempo, ella termina encontrando otra persona que la haga feliz?

— ¿No es eso lo que importa al final, Emmett? ¿Que ella también sea feliz?

No era fácil de aceptar y yo lo sabía. Finalmente, podía comprender la situación de mi amigo.

— Es difícil, amigo. Lo sé —me acerqué para apoyar mi brazo en su hombro—. Pero al final, es una mejor tentativa a lo que están viviendo ahora.

De eso no había dudas.

— Tienes razón—me miró—. Gracias, Edward.

Volví a palmear su hombro frunciendo los labios, indicándole que no había problema.

Emmett se quedó charlando con Alice y Jasper. Yo iba a buscar por tercera vez a Bella, pero Rosalie acababa de salir del baño. Aparentemente, se había terminado de secar las lágrimas y de arreglar su maquillaje.

Mi yo interno me pidió que dejara de entrometerme en los problemas de mis amigos. Pero una voz, particularmente similar a la de mi Bella, me indicó que esto era necesario, que ella era mi hermana y que estaba dolida. Como hermano, debía hacerla sentir mejor.

Me acerqué y la abracé.

— Levanta tu corona, princesa.

Logré que ella riera tontamente.

— Has hablado con él, ¿no?

— ¿Con quién? —mentí.

— Los vi en el jardín.

— Ah. Bueno, sí.

Suspiró.

— Seguramente te habló de esa niña. No para de hablar de ella frente a todos. Si no lo hizo frente a nuestra familia, fue por respeto —dijo mordaz.

Chasqueé la lengua.

— Rose… ya basta —dije lentamente—. Deja de compararte con ella.

— No me comparo con ella —frunció el ceño—. ¡Yo soy mucho más hermosa!

Me reí y asentí.

— Exacto. Eres inteligente, tienes una increíble carrera. Un buen futuro y tienes embobados a todos. Conseguir un hombre, no es una tarea difícil para ti.

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a querer conseguir un hombre ahora, Edward? —puso los ojos en blanco.

— Era un decir —me excusé y me puse frente a ella para mirarle directo a los ojos—. Rose, tú tienes las cosas mucho más en claro que Emmett. Aprovéchalo. Úsalo para lograr alcanzar tu felicidad. Déjalo ir, ya. Esto no te está permitiendo ser la chica que eras…

Las lágrimas iban a volver a caer en su rostro, pero noté cómo endurecía la expresión para evitar aquello.

— ¿Recuerdas? Siempre sonriente frente a los tíos. Presumiendo el hermoso vestido que parece hecho a tu medida. Sintiendo la envidia de nuestras primas. Siendo una increíble hermana e hija que quiere enorgullecerlos a todos… demostrando constantemente que has superado las expectativas de todos y que, al fin y al cabo, eres la más exitosa de los tres.

— Ay, Edward… tú eres médico y tienes veintiséis años.

— Me refiero a tu personalidad —toqué su pecho con mi dedo índice—. Te has caído y levantado tantas veces que no puedo recordar el número. Eres completa firmeza. Sabes lo que quieres y vas por ello antes que cualquiera. No le quites mérito a lo que haces. Fuiste capaz de decirle "no" a Tanya y decirle "perdón" a Bella. Estás aceptando algo que ni siquiera apruebas. Eso es mucho.

Hice referencia a la poca aceptación que sentía ella por Bella.

— Hace mucho rato que no pienso así… —murmuró—. No estaba segura con Bella hace un tiempo, pero… luces distinto, Edward. Eres una persona bastante optimista. Sonríes todo el tiempo y tienes mucha paciencia. Es innegable que Bella haya tenido algo que ver con esto. Si empiezo a hablar acerca de por qué me gusta el vestido de Bella, te vas a poner a sonreír como un idiota.

Y lo hice.

— ¿Ves? Ahora lo estás haciendo —se rió y la acompañé—. Sí, creo que es una buena chica, Edward. La he tratado de una manera horrenda y ella me ha perdonado sin rencores. Únicamente con eso, sé que es una persona increíblemente bondadosa.

— Ella está preocupada por ti. Quiere verte feliz.

— Ah, lo sé —se molestó—. Ahora todos me tienen pena y odio eso. Odio todo este asunto. Sé que debería darle un fin y seguir adelante. No me gusta dejar cabos sueltos. Mucho menos recordar que… me ha cambiado por una mocosa.

— No lo ha hecho. No te ha cambiado —negué simplemente—. Ni mucho menos nosotros.

Me di cuenta entonces que no era lo correcto interferir en los problemas de los demás… pero hasta cierto punto. Hay ocasiones en las que no se pueden ignorar ciertas heridas. No puedes dejar a tu amigo o hermano sufrir en silencio. A veces, incluso, ayudarlo hace que la herida sane mucho más rápido.

Rose me miró un buen rato.

— ¿Les cae bien a todos? —se mordió el labio.

Pensé en una buena respuesta.

— Te amamos a ti —le aseguré sonriente.

La respuesta la hizo sentir aliviada y se acercó para darme un abrazo.

Curiosamente, la última vez que lo había hecho con tanta honestidad y comodidad, había sido hace… ¿años?

**TPOV**

**(5) **"Esta noche es una porquería"

Fue la primera respuesta que apareció en mi mente cuando el padre de Edward me preguntó qué tal la estaba pasando.

No quería ser ofensivo. No quería ser irrespetuoso. No tenía por qué mostrarles a todos lo molesto que era tener que limitarme en las breves reuniones del grupo a lo largo de la noche para no tener que volverme a cruzar con su mirada. Me miraba como si esperara a que yo dijese algo. O peor, como si él creyese que debía decir algo al respecto. ¿Sobre qué? No había absolutamente nada que aclarar.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no fingía tantas sonrisas sueltas. Sentía cómo, a lo largo de la noche, mi mandíbula comenzaba a tensarse.

Bebí el quinto trago en la noche. Si sobrepasaba mi límite, usualmente ocho, me encontraría diciendo estupideces. Pero, a estas alturas, prefería ser honesto a tener que volver a decir las palabras mecánicas de siempre acerca de lo "bien" que la estaba pasando.

Sin darme cuenta, un rostro familiar se encontraba a mi lado sirviéndose un trago de la ponchera. Me identificó y rápidamente se ofreció para servirme sin siquiera esperar una contestación por mi parte.

— Aquí tienes —oí su voz y vi su rostro lleno de pecas sonreír mientras me entregaba el vaso.

Era Damian.

— Gracias —sonreí y volví a sentir tenso mi rostro. Fui más cordial de lo que hubiese deseado ser y por ese motivo sentí un amargo sabor en la garganta.

Pero no se quedó ahí. Me reconoció y, tan sociable como era, deseaba conversar conmigo. Debía ser el último con el que le faltaba socializar.

— ¿Tú eres Thomas, no? —me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿Sam le había contado sobre…?

— Sí…

— Soy Damian —estrechó mi mano—. Te vi hablar mucho con Edward, el novio de Bella.

— Ah, sí —reí falsamente y decidí que debía fingir un poco de conversación—. ¿Cómo conoces a Bella?

— Soy su compañero de trabajo. Trabajo con Melissa también, la novia de Mark. ¿La conoces?

_Conozco a todo el grupo, idiota._

— Claro.

— Ah, y… soy la pareja de Sam —lo dijo como si fuese una pura casualidad.

Asentí lentamente, fingiendo que no sabía eso.

— ¿Y tú? —sonreía genuinamente. Desearía desconocerlo, sería mucho más fácil llevar esta innecesaria conversación.

— Viví un tiempo con Bella y soy amigo de Edward. Y vivo con Jane.

— ¡Oh, sí! La pequeña con el cabello rubio, ¿verdad? —asentí—. Es muy adorable.

Bebí de mi vaso y observé su traje. Me gustaba.

— Ese sí que es un buen traje —lo señalé con el vaso.

— Gracias —se observó y sonrió—. Se lo he comprado a Sam. Al igual que Edward. Le hizo el vestido a Bella y a Jane, también. Todo un genio, ¿no?

Sabía de esta novedad. Tenía que admitir que me fastidiaba saber que intentaba robarme a Bella cuando supe que salía de compras con él.

Miré a lo largo a Bella. Lucía tan hermosa y detestable en estos momentos. Era mi mejor amiga, pero cómo odiaba que fuese un producto más de Sam esta noche. Su cabello, su maquillaje, su vestido. Era una de las muchachas más preciosa en la fiesta y se debía a ese imbécil. Incluso Edward. Me odiaba a mí mismo por sentirme así.

— Sep. Vaya que sí.

Sexta bebida alcohólica de la noche. Quise instigarlo.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Sam? —pregunté con casualidad.

Reaccionó como si fuese una historia divertida.

— Lo conocí por Bella. Tiene un blog increíble donde muestra todos sus diseños. Es genial. Ya lo conocía antes de conocerlo a él personalmente, por eso no pude creerlo. Le pedí a Bella que me lo presentara. Era muy tímido para aceptar mis invitaciones.

Sabía que Bella podía estar metida en esto, pero oírlo resultaba desconcertante. ¿Lo habría hecho para solucionar nuestra pelea?

— ¿Sabes? No soy como él. No crecí sabiendo el camino que deseaba tener. Apenas sé lo que quiero. Siempre creí que pasaría el resto de mi vida con una chica, pero… por primera vez, siento que podría estar con un hombre.

Lo miré perplejo.

— Siempre vi a los hombres como una aventura esporádica. Nunca había pasado tantos momentos increíbles con uno como con Sam. Es una persona muy firme y responsable. Nunca creí ser quien exigía atención.

¿Sam? ¿Siendo firme? ¿De qué estaba hablando este idiota? ¡Si era un obsesivo maniaco!

— ¿Siente lo mismo por ti? —no supe el motivo, pero quería saberlo.

Hizo un mohín.

— Está tratando de olvidar a un ex amor. No me ha contado al respecto, pero parece que él le ha cortado porque está decidido a dejarlo atrás.

¡Ja! ¿Él cortar conmigo? Pero, ¡ni siquiera tuvimos algo! ¿Y lo iba a dejar atrás?

En mi cabeza no entraba el comportamiento de Sam. Un día, fantaseaba con estar conmigo alegando saber todo sobre mi vida –y quizás lo sabía– y ahora quería olvidarme. ¿Únicamente porque se lo pedí? El tipo estaba loco.

— Oh, no. Cortaron con él. O al menos eso oí —bebí de mi vaso.

— ¿De veras? —me preguntó con curiosidad y me sentí inseguro. ¿Era correcto que habláramos? ¿Y si se lo contaba a Sam? ¿Creería que intentaba intervenir o fisgonear en sus asuntos?

Diablos, ¿él creería que estaba interesado en su relación? Debía dejar de hablar con él. Ya.

— Bueno, al menos eso creo. No lo sé muy bien. Le conozco poco.

Asintió varias veces, extrañado.

— Creí que, porque ambos eran homosexuales, se conocerían o algo así.

¿Sam ya le había contado ese hecho? Ok. Entonces, ¿Sam habló de mí con Damian?

El alcohol me estaba confundiendo.

Me quedé en seco cuando Sam apareció frente a nosotros. Rayos, ¿qué pensaría sobre esto?

— Hey, aquí estás… —Sam sonrió a Damian y, al parecer, no me había visto desde lejos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al encontrarme. Tragó saliva y su reacción quedó plasmada en mi retina.

Recordó que no había nada entre nosotros. Ningún asunto pendiente. Entonces, sonrió sin problema.

— ¿Estaban charlando? —intentó sonar casual.

_Eres tan débil. Ni siquiera puedes fingir que has dejado de sentir algo por mí. Te intimido y me haces sentir superior._

— Sí, increíble tipo Thomas —me palmeó el hombro con simpatía y sentí la necesidad de alejarme inmediatamente. Pero esa reacción sería dudosa.

_Pero… ¿por qué no podía actuar como deseaba? Yo no era el intimidado aquí._

Damian recibió una llamada desde su teléfono y pidió excusarse.

— Vuelvo en seguida, ¿sí?

Le dio un casto beso en los labios a Sam. Quedé impresionado por lo incómodo que me sentí al presenciar eso, como si quisiera quitar esa escena de mi vista. ¡Era asqueroso! ¡Sam es horrendo!

Y nos quedamos ahí. Solos. Él me miraba incómodo.

— Hiciste un buen trabajo con Bella —sentí la necesidad de reconocérselo para disculpar las sandeces que estaba pensando. Yo odiaba a Sam, no a Bella.

— Oh, gracias —se mostró sorprendido por haber tocado ese tema y agradeció medio sonriente.

Listo. No iba a recibir ni una palabra más de mi boca.

Pero no le gustó eso.

— Escucha, Thomas… —suspiró, dejando el orgullo de lado—. Sé que hemos dejado todo atrás, pero no luce así.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —soné arrogante. Pero si yo me estaba comportando políticamente correcto.

— Porque sé cómo eres cuando actúas fluidamente. Ahora tienes que evaluar todo lo que dices. Y no tienes que hacerlo.

_¿Evaluar lo que iba a decir?_

— Si quiero enviarte a la mierda, lo haré. No voy a contenerme ni evaluarlo detenidamente, ¿sabes? —escupí.

— ¿Por qué contienes tanta ira? ¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo? ¿Es que no descansarás nunca?

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Descansar?

— Ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que planteas, es ridículo—bufé frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Existe alguna forma en la que podamos arreglar todo esto y actuar como si nunca hubiese pasado? ¿O vas a seguir comportándote así?

— Ese es el problema. Algo ha sucedido y ya no puedo verte como lo hacía antes. Ahora tengo miedo de que seas un acosador o algo así.

Se rió en mi cara, incrédulo.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡No soy un acosador, Thomas! —exclamó—. Estoy intentando lograr que ignoremos todo lo que ha sucedido, pero tú no puedes hacerlo.

— No es sencillo —admití y me acerqué para hablarle en voz baja—. No todos saben realmente lo que me ha sucedido. No quiero que lo sepan. Me has expuesto. ¿Crees que el resto no se la pasa hablando del, oh, trágico pasado de Thomas? ¡Por favor! No necesito que sientan lastima por mí. He sufrido como el resto y mírame. Estoy mejor.

— Estás completamente ciego si piensas que "estar mejor" es sonreír como si nada —me miró fijamente, dolido—. Tú nunca estarás curado hasta que logres superar a Mich…

— ¡Cállate! —gruñí y controlé mi puño, recordando que esta era una fiesta y no podía golpearlo.

Nos miramos y respiré hondo.

— No hables de él. No te atrevas a mencionarlo —le amenacé—. Es mi pasado y no necesito hablarlo con nadie, ¿bien?

— ¡Bien! —aceptó y me confundí—. Lo aceptaré. Te dejaré en paz para que sufras en silencio. Si yo hago de mi parte, tú deberías cumplir con la tuya y eliminar todo rastro de incomodidad, porque solo, no puedo.

— No te debo nada —me reí con sorna.

— A mí no. Pero, ¿y a tus amigos? ¿Crees que es agradable que sean partícipes de nuestra incomodidad? —farfulló.

Maldita sea. Tenía razón.

— Además… ¿por qué has hablado con Damian? ¿Qué querías?

Eso era exactamente lo que no quería. Malinterpretaciones.

— ¿Por qué crees que querría algo de él? Simplemente se acercó a entablarme conversación sin otro interés que agradarle a todo el grupo. ¿Ahora estoy equivocado por ayudar a que superemos este tema?

Sam enmudeció.

— ¿Sabes? También estoy esforzándome por mejorar todo este asunto. No me pidas más de lo que puedo darte.

Me sentí indefenso al exponer aquello.

— Pero sigues molesto, Thomas —se resignó—. Mientras sigas así, el asunto jamás mejorará. Y ni siquiera quieres decirme por qué te molesto.

Él creía que me limitaba. Pero no, claro que no lo haría.

— Okay, ¿quieres saber por qué me molestas? —lo desafié—. Porque no te entiendo. Dices una cosa y muestras otra completamente distinta.

— ¿Qué? —me miró incrédulo.

— Has confesado lo que sentías por mí. Me hiciste pensar que estabas enamorado de mí y ni siquiera te conocía. Estabas obsesionado conmigo y…

— Thomas, deja de malinterpretar y usar esa palabra —me interrumpió, molesto—. La obsesión es una enfermedad. Yo_ no_ estoy obsesionado contigo. Saca eso de tu cabeza en estos instantes.

— Igual. Luciste como uno y a más de uno nos asustó ese hecho —incluso hasta a Edward—. ¿Y ahora? ¿Saliendo con otro diciendo que me has olvidado? ¿Te das cuenta de lo loco que suena? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti cuando has tocado un tema muy importante para mí que creí esconder del resto? No puedes exponer esos temas como si fuesen algo que tú puedas reparar y tomarlo a la ligera como… "oh, voy a reparar las mierdas de Thomas. Pero como no me deja hacerlo, me iré con el primer chico que encuentre." ¿No has pensado que eso puede ofenderme? Tratas como si nada algo que hace que no pueda amar a nadie más, nunca.

Dios mío. ¿Qué había salido de mi boca?

— No fue así — dijo Sam, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir—. No olvidas fácilmente algo como eso y lo respeto. Pero, ¿qué esperas que haga si has decidido rechazarme? No voy a presionarte, Thomas. No soy ese tipo de persona. No quiero ser una carga para ti ni quiero que me sientas una. Además… ¿por qué dices algo tan horrendo como eso? ¿Por qué no puedes amar a nadie más?

Algo en mi interior se removió. Viejas heridas. Los recuerdos que todavía no podían sanar y eso me frustraba.

— Tú debes saber perfectamente por qué no puedo —negué una sola vez.

Y lo sabía. Suspiró.

— Ojalá pudiese pedirte disculpas, pero he actuado según has querido. Te he dejado completamente en paz y sigues dolido. Es como si quisieras que realmente intente ayudarte.

¿Quería…? Ya no podía pensar en algo coherente.

— No tienes que hacerlo. No lo hagas —negué rápidamente, indignado—. No necesito de tu ayuda para resolver mis propios demonios.

— Pero acabas de decir que te has sentido ofendido por mis acciones. Si en verdad no me tomaras en cuenta, no te importaría y sentirías alivio por dejarte atrás. Pero no es así. Te ha puesto mal y lo sabes.

Me ardió la garganta.

— Por eso detesto hablar contigo. Haces que parezca un debilucho —gruñí.

— ¿Por qué lo tomas de esa manera? —me preguntó—. ¿No puedes pensar en que, en realidad, quiero entenderte? ¿Que me importas? ¿Que pienso que eres una de las personas más fuertes que he visto en mi vida?

_¿Qué? _

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté, incrédulo.

— Sí, has dejado todo atrás para olvidarlo. Pero me he dado cuenta que interpones tu pasado con tu presente porque no quieres ser una carga más para tus amigos. Te importa lo suficiente como para no causarles preocupaciones con tus problemas. Para hacer eso, necesitas mucha fuerza. Mucha fuerza para repetirte todos los días que vas a ser feliz pase lo que pase, sin Michael.

¿Por qué Sam sabía de esto? ¿Cómo es que había logrado saber aquello? Me estaba desconcertando. ¿Por qué me conocía tanto? ¿Por qué sentía un peso menos y menos apatía por él?

— Puedes proteger al resto, pero siempre habrá una persona a la que necesites contárselo, Thomas. Alguien que te conozca. Que conozca tu pasado. No estoy diciendo que vaya a arreglar tus problemas, pero puedes lamentarlo en mi espalda. Sin prejuicios porque te valoro. Ahora mismo, me pone feliz hablar contigo. Enfrentar todo esto de una vez.

— P-Pero… —dudé—. Estamos discutiendo. No estamos hablando. Estoy tratándote como a una mierda.

— ¿Realmente piensas que eso va a cambiar lo que pienso de ti si sé que esa es la forma en la que reaccionas ante lo desconocido? —sonrió.

Por primera vez, no supe qué contestarle.

— Sé… sé que necesito admitir que esto me ha afectado. Es una herida, por supuesto que dolerá cuando alguien se acerque a ella.

— No puedo quitarte el dolor, pero dicen que acompañado, el dolor es mucho más fácil—garantizó—. Si me dejas, lo haré, Thomas.

— ¿Y Damian? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar. ¿Por qué me proponía eso?

Torció una mueca.

— Damian no es… —no sabía cómo seguir.

— Él te toma en serio —le avisé—. No puedes decir estas cosas estando con él.

Sam, decidido a contestar aquello, me miró fijamente.

— Si me lo pides, lo tomaré en serio —dijo lentamente.

Me estaba dejando la elección a mí. No entendía por qué, pero me agradaba saber que tenía la última palabra en esto. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta. Sin embargo, no me gustaba Damian… quizás porque al final, sí era egoísta. Él estaba emocionado con Sam. Pero… Sam me prefería a mí. Siempre a mí.

Rayos, ¿por qué no podía procesar bien eso?

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras —dije, observando el vaso que acababa de beber.

— ¿Y por qué no puedes mirarme a los ojos, entonces?

Alcé la cabeza. Tenía razón. No podía. No era capaz de pedirle a los ojos que se fuera con Damian. ¿Por qué era tan egoísta?

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres, Thomas?

No. Quería decirle que no lo estaba. Que no sabía realmente qué decisión tomar. Que ya no tenía idea acerca de lo que podía sentir por él, si es que era algo bueno o malo. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan frágil, como si el viento pudiese quebrarme en cuestión de segundos.

Damian volvió a aparecer.

— Ah. Era mi hermano. Quería pedirme prestado el auto —se rió y colocó su brazo encima de la espalda de Sam. Le miró—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a fumar afuera?

Sam me miró por unos segundos, pero lo suficiente para no indicarle a Damian que algo sucedía.

— Está bien.

Me sorprendió la forma en que reaccioné cuando Sam decidió terminar esta conversación para marcharse con Damian. ¿Así como si nada? ¿Este chico no me estaba pidiendo hace unos segundos quedejara que me ayudara? ¿Y por qué se iba tan fácilmente? Peor… ¿por qué dejaba que yo tomara la decisión de irse o quedarse? ¿No podía hacerlo él?

— ¿Todo en orden?

Justo cuando me pregunté si alguien se había percatado de nuestra larga conversación, Edward apareció palmeando mi hombro.

— ¿Eh? —me desorienté.

— Si estás bien, eso pregunto.

—Sí —sacudí mi cabeza, negándolo todo—. ¿Y Bella?

— Está con mi tío. Estuve hablando con Emmett y Rose.

— ¿Cómo están? —de pronto, caí a la tierra y recordé que no era el único con problemas.

— Estarán bien —me dijo con una mirada esperanzadora y seguidamente, encendió un cigarrillo.

No sabía si contarle lo que acababa de sucederme. Pero deseaba hacerlo. Necesitaba su consejo.

— ¿Te cuento un secreto? No se lo digas a nadie, pero me siento como un niño en una dulcería cada vez que alguien me comenta lo hermosa que está Bella esta noche.

— Lo está —le aseguré. Su belleza era innegable.

— Sam hizo un buen trabajo con la ropa.

De repente, ya no quería hablar de Sam. Y el tema de su ropa me había molestado bastante.

— Lo admito. Se ve preciosa, pero detesto que use ropa de él y que no me lo haya comentado. Siento una sensación agridulce cada vez que la veo.

Sentí que Edward me miraba fijamente durante unos segundos.

— ¿Qué mierda te anda sucediendo? —preguntó molesto—. ¿Por qué dices algo así?

Sacudí la cabeza. No me había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— Mira, Tom. No sé qué mierda te esté sucediendo con él, no voy a meterme en tu intimidad. Pero más te vale que arregles esas porquerías porque te estás comportando como un imbécil.

Le miré a la cara. Rayos, eso había dolido.

— Lo siento. No quise decir eso —me disculpé en voz baja—. Sonó horrendo.

Él asintió varias veces, exhalando humo.

— Seguro tampoco puedes mirarme a mí.

— No, en serio —masajeé mi sien—. Sé que tengo que arreglar todo este asunto y lo haré. Pero no se lo comentes a Bella.

— Claro que no lo haré —me aseguró y respiró hondo—. Y tampoco le cuentes que he estado fumando.

Nos reímos y en seguida tiró el cigarrillo cuando divisó a Bella a lo lejos.

Observé detenidamente la escena:

Edward esbozó una buena sonrisa y sus ojos fueron directamente al rostro de Bella.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó atrayendo su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos y con otro en el bolsillo. Los brazos de Bella se apoyaron en su pecho.

**(6)**Ella le respondió algo que no pude escuchar bien. Estaba viendo su vestido. No estaba molesto ni con ella ni con su apariencia. Estaba molesto con ese vestido. Lo que representaba. Representaba el hecho de que Sam seguiría con nosotros por un buen rato. Se ganó el corazón de Bella y ahora eran amigos. Esta molestia de tener que frecuentarlo no se iría jamás, por lo que tenía que hacerme cargo de lo que sentía y revertir mis emociones para hacer esto más ameno.

También representaba la sutileza, la delicadez, el tiempo invertido, la pasión de alguien que ama lo que hace. Ese era Sam. Una buena persona que siempre buscaba ayudar al otro sin importar lo que costara. Se alejó de Bella para mantener nuestra amistad. Se alejó de mí para mantener al grupo en paz. Hizo tantas cosas y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, Bella lucía muy hermosa vistiendo algo creado por una persona tan buena como él.

— Estás radiante hoy, Bella —sentí la necesidad de decírselo, también para avisarle a Edward que le pedía disculpas mentalmente.

Ella me sonrió y se acercó para abrazarme. La recibí en mis brazos y la culpa vino a mí. No la culpa de haber criticado el vestido de Bella, sino haber criticado la creación de Sam. La intervención de Sam para hacer que mi amiga se viera hermosa esta noche.

Le planté un beso encima de su cabello. Olor a fresas. Tan Bella.

Pero luego, los observé. Bella volvía a aferrarse al cuerpo de Edward y estaban conversando. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían. Él jugaba con su cabello mientras asentía varias veces. Él disfrutaba verla. Le gustaba oír su voz y encontraba fascinante cada palabra que salía de su boca. Su boca. También observaba su boca y planeaba robarle un beso, pero quería que ella terminara de hablar. Creí que estaba embobado por ella pero sí la estaba escuchando. Él continuó con la conversación haciendo muecas, divirtiéndose.

Ambos se divertían. Esa era la base de su relación. Se reían del otro, se burlaban, pero se amaban profundamente. En ningún momento me sentí incómodo al observar lo que estaban haciendo. A veces bromeaban, otras hablaban de algo serio y ella apoyaba su rostro en el pecho de él. Él lucía como si quisiera morir así, con ella en sus brazos por toda la eternidad. Quería protegerla y hacerle saber cuán feliz la hacía. Ella confiaba en él ciegamente y sentía que podía tocar el cielo cuando sus brazos la rodeaban.

Creí que por un momento estaba sintiendo envidia. Porque siempre la sentía. Me sentía masoquista cada vez que los observara. Eran mis amigos, claro que estaba feliz por ellos. Pero no era eso. En realidad, eran viejos recuerdos. Se instalaban en mi cabeza aquellas memorias que había enterrado en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Yo me sentía seguro en sus brazos. Yo era ingenuo, torpe, y tenía miedo. Pero cada vez que me rodeaba sentía que todos los problemas se volvían banales. La vida era mucho mejor a su lado. Saber que me sonreía de esa forma, como él nunca antes lo había hecho con otra persona, me hacía sentir tan grande. Me había dado su corazón. Estaba entregando su confianza a mí. Mi sueño durante tanto tiempo, y lo había conseguido. Jamás había concebido un momento tan dichoso como aquél.

Pero él ya no estaba. No estaba conmigo. No lo estaría. Y la tristeza me abrumó. Me desconcertó. Nunca más volvería a sentirme protegido como Bella. Nunca más volvería mirar a alguien con tanto amor como Edward. Y me sentía miserable porque… podía, pero muy en el fondo no quería. Quería que Michael volviese. Quería que él lo hiciera.

Pero era imposible. No iba a suceder.

Me sentí completamente desolado y decidí darles privacidad para servir mi séptimo trago en la noche. Sam me había puesto completamente sensible, porque usualmente protegía mis recuerdos para no quebrarme cada vez que observara a mis amigos.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que esto no había sucedido por casualidad. Sam no había entrado a mi vida para empeorar las cosas. Eso no era posible. Tenía razón. Me estaba ayudando a abrir esa herida tapada y dejar que los recuerdos y el dolor volviesen. El antiguo yo salía a flote. Fue necesario que lo hiciese pero… ¿quién decía que tenía que afrontarlos a su lado?

¿Podríamos volver a ser amigos y dejar que me ayudara?

Me sentía tan débil que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era un abrazo. Uno acogedor. De esos que te aseguran que estás pasando por algo que muchas personas han pasado. Que no estás solo. Que el dolor es pasajero. Que aprenderás algo muy bueno de esto y que volverás a ser feliz porque lo mereces. Mereces volver a amar a alguien de esa forma. Necesitas hacerlo.

Y solamente un rostro vino a mi mente: Sam.

Quería abrazar a Sam. Él era el único que me había confortado increíblemente con sus pocas palabras. Sabía lo que yo estaba sintiendo y podría asegurarme una y otra vez que pasaría. Que el dolor pasará.

La angustia me invadió. De pronto, quería volver a ver a Sam. Quería ver su rostro, oír sus palabras, quería estar con él. Necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien me entendiese en estos momentos.

Una mano golpeó mi hombro y sorprendido, creí que era él.

— ¿Qué te anda ocurriendo a ti? —Me preguntó Bobby con una sonrisa ladeada.

— Nada —suspiré poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. Pero no era verdadera, ni por asomo.

No me había dado cuenta, pero hasta entonces habían abierto una pista de baile con música lenta para que las parejas bailaran. Edward y Bella ya se habían acercado hasta allí.

— ¿Qué opinas si nos vamos de aquí? —sentí el tono lascivo de Bobby.

Era triste saber que no tenía las fuerzas para abandonar el salón, sabiendo que era probable que no volviese a toparme a Sam como ahora.

— Tengo que quedarme —le dije con seguridad. Qué bueno que no se había dado cuenta del doble sentido en mis palabras.

— Pero ya son las dos de la mañana. Claro que puedes irte.

Su brazo se ubicó en mi cintura y me sentí incómodo.

— Si quieres irte, puedes irte. Te llamaré más tarde.

Bobby era un muchacho que había conocido hacía un par de años. Honestamente, no teníamos mucho tema de conversación y estaba seguro que se había puesto egocéntrico al sentir que lo había invitado esta noche. Si creía que algo podía pasar entre nosotros, estaba muy equivocado. Pero se tragó aquello, sabiendo que al fin y al cabo, iba a llamarlo. Pero la frustración, al menos de mi parte, no se la quitaría esta noche. Y poco me importaba eso.

Fui hasta el baño para mojar mi rostro. Estaba caliente y la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas. ¿Alcohol o planteos? Quizás ambos.

El olor del cigarrillo de Edward quedó impregnado en mi saco. Decidí encerrarme en uno de los cubículos para fumar en silencio.

La puerta del baño se abrió precipitadamente y oí que alguien ingresaba mientras no paraban de besarse. ¿Una pareja planeaba hacerlo aquí? Lo mejor sería irme antes de que…

— Damian, esto es un baño público.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando identifiqué la voz de Sam. ¿Eran ellos?

— ¿Y? Dijiste que querías intentarlo en un lugar público.

¿Sam había dicho eso? ¿Sam no era virgen?

Él se separaba de los besos con insistencia.

— Estaba bromeando y lo sabes. Damian, en serio.

— Me conoces. Una vez que empiezo, no paro.

Los besos siguieron con insistencia. Sam se había rendido, o al menos había dejado de protestar con argumentos.

La situación me descolocó por completo. Jamás habría pensado que Sam era ese tipo de chico. ¿Podía acostarse con Damian después de lo que me había dicho?

Él no era una buena persona. Era un imbécil. Confiar en él había sido la decisión más estúpida que había tomado.

En cuanto entraran a un cubículo, me iría.

— D-Deberías verificar si hay alguien —Sam se lo pidió, nervioso.

Damian no contestó nada, pero probablemente le había encontrado razón a aquello.

Revisó cada uno. Vio mis pies y golpeó la puerta.

La abrió y fingí tirar el cigarrillo que había encendido. Me "sorprendí" cuando vi que Damian la había abierto.

— ¿Sucede algo? —medio me reí.

— Oh, Thomas —Damian también se rió. Ignoré vagamente la erección debajo de sus pantalones—. Estábamos a punto de…

Miré con curiosidad a Sam detrás de Damian y me reí.

— Oh, sí, sí. Entiendo —asentí varias veces riéndome—. No se preocupen, me iré.

El bastardo me lo agradeció y cuando pasé al lado de Sam le miré con la más frívola mirada que jamás le he dado a alguien, asegurándole que nunca más volvería a confiar en él.

Salí del baño y decidí que lo mejor sería irme a casa. Me despediría de los muchachos, de la familia de Edward y me prometería no volver a saber nada más sobre Sam y Damian.

Me estaba acercando a un rincón del jardín donde se habían juntado todos los muchachos para conversar cuando oí una voz que me llamaba. Esa estúpida y familiar voz.

— ¡Thomas! ¡Espera!

Me di la vuelta y me sorprendió verlo. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Había dejado a Damian atrás?

— Thomas, por favor, déjame explicarte…

— ¿Explicar? —Me sacaba de quicio esa palabra—. No tienes nada que explicar.

Desafortunadamente, había despertado la atención de nuestros amigos que observaban atónitos la escena. Damian se acercó rápidamente hacia nosotros, confundido por la ida de Sam.

— Sam, ¿qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó él.

— Damian, por favor —pidió él suspirando.

— No pienso escuchar ni una palabra de lo que quieras decir —le advertí—. No hay nada que tengas que agregar. Ya he comprendido muy bien todo.

— En serio, ¿qué sucede? —Damian volvió a insistir.

— ¡Damian, espérame un segundo! —Sam se molestó y volvió a darse la vuelta—. Thomas, realmente necesito hablar contigo.

— Oh —bufé—. Si quieres decirme algo, cuéntaselo al grupo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser en privado? Que todos sean testigos acerca de cómo juegas con las personas.

— Thomas —Oí que Bella participaba, advirtiéndome que no fuese tan duro con él.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dije—. ¿Estás mintiendo, verdad? ¿Mentiste todo este tiempo? Digo, ¿realmente te ha importado todo lo que he expuesto por ti?

— Claro que sí —juró—. Te he dado la alternativa y tú no has aceptado.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y por eso te vas y te acuestas con él para celebrarlo?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Damian se molestó.

— ¡Cállate, Damian! —rugí y volví a mirar a Sam.

— ¡Pero si tú me has dado a entender que siga adelante! ¿Acaso tengo que seguir postrado ante ti porque dije que era capaz de ayudarte? ¿Es que quieres rechazarme pero aferrarme a ti? —Sam se molestó—. Vuelves a creer que estoy obsesionado contigo. Pero no lo estoy. Te quiero y eso no lo negaré. Pero querer, no siempre significa estar con esa persona y tú lo sabes.

Entonces, tuvo una epifanía.

— A menos… —retrocedió y me frunció el ceño—. A menos que realmente te moleste que esté con Damian. No quieres que esté con él, tampoco.

No sabía qué contestar. Todos me estaban mirando y quería negárselo rápidamente, pero ninguna palabra parecería creíble.

— ¡Dios! —bufó él, exasperándose—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cuán arruinado y jodido estás? No puedes tener un solo pensamiento equilibrado.

— ¡Porque tú me desestabilizas! —bramé—. ¡Yo estaba muy bien antes de conocerte y ahora estoy peor! Me estás haciendo pensar en cosas que no debería porque sé que terminará por lastimarme. Y por eso te odio.

— Me odias —confirmó Sam.

— Sí, maldita sea. Te odio. Maldigo el día en que apareciste en mi vida —se lo aseguré.

— Entonces… ¿puedes darte la vuelta y marcharte para siempre? —él me propuso.

— Perdón, pero… ¿ustedes salieron antes? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Damian volvió a interrumpir.

— ¡Cállate, Damian! —Sam y yo exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no podría? —le respondí—. Ves… eso es lo que en verdad me confunde. Dices que no estás obsesionado, okay. ¿Pero, por qué tuviste que buscarme? ¿Por qué no seguiste con lo que él te habías propuesto? Tú también insistes. Cuando quieres a alguien, lo buscas, lo quieres y lo consigues. Pero al siguiente momento, te vas de nuevo con él. Tus actos no tienen ninguna lógica.

— Quizás porque, de los dos, yo no soy el obsesionado, Thomas.

Me quedé helado porque al final, esa era una verdad certera. Sin darme cuenta, me había obsesionado con Sam.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Sí! ¡Lo admito! ¡Terminé obsesionándome contigo, imbécil! —exclamé, frustrado—. ¡Lo dejaste muy en claro!

Observé a mis amigos.

— ¿Querían saberlo? Tanto que murmuran acerca de qué rayos era lo que pudo haberme pasado para ser como soy. Pues… aquí lo tienen. Este soy yo. El verdadero Thomas. No, no soy silencioso, ni cool y todo eso. Soy un imbécil. Un idiota que no puede hacer absolutamente nada bien. ¿Están contentos de haberlo descubierto de una buena vez?

Me miraron en silencio, asombrados.

Observé a Sam.

— Gracias por habérmelo dicho, Sam.

Les di la espalda a todos y decidí que marcharme era la única alternativa después de semejante declaración.

Pero él seguía insistiendo.

— Thomas, por favor —se acercó a mi paso cuando nos habíamos alejado del resto—. No seas infantil…

— ¡Tienes razón! —me di la vuelta y lo encaré—. Soy un obsesivo, infantil, estúpido, egoísta, idiota… todo lo que Michael en algún momento me había criticado. ¡Y no quiero ser así! ¡Solamente me la paso sufriendo, recordando por qué no soy bueno en esto!

— Mírame a los ojos —pidió él—. Hazlo y dime realmente lo que deseas. No importa cuán irracional sea. Solamente dímelo y te oiré, sin prejuicios.

Y salió brotando de mí sin poder controlarlo.

— A veces quiero que te alejes de mi vida por completo. Siento que si tú no fueses amigo de mis amigos, todo sería mucho más sencillo. Podría olvidarte fácilmente. Pero como no puedo, te detesto. Odio que te muestres tan… sereno. ¡Odio que no te compliques tanto! Odio que decidas quererme pero aun así estés con otra persona. Odio que me termine dando cuenta que el obsesionado soy yo y no tú.

— ¿Quieres que me aleje de Damian? —preguntó.

— Sí —solté rápidamente y lo pensé. Era cierto—. Sí, quiero que te alejes de ese imbécil.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque me conoces a mí! ¡Me quieres a mí! ¡Quiero que te enfoques en mí y en nadie más!

— ¿Crees que voy a obedecer una decisión tan egoísta para estar contigo?

— No es egoísta —negué.

— ¿Y por qué lo crees?

— Porque puede que no esté tan cerrado a _esa_ alternativa.

Y Sam abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

Se acercó a mí.

— Pero… yo no soy bueno en esto y lo sabes, Sam —negué varias veces.

— Lo sé, claro que sí —aceptó sonriente—. Pero también sé que eres una persona increíble por la que vale la pena luchar.

De pronto, estaba temblando. Y se sentía bien.

— Me has arruinado —le aseguré.

— ¿Puedo repararte, entonces?

Nos miramos un largo rato. Por primera vez observé detenidamente sus facciones. Cabello cobrizo rizado, pecas, mejillas vultuosas, sonrisa ladeada. Felicidad en sus ojos. Paz. Seguridad.

— Eres más atractivo de lo que alguna vez he creído.

De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, esa fue la que más le tomó por sorpresa.

— Olvídalo. Ni siquiera quiero que lo menciones —se echó a reír, negando varias veces—. Pero, ¿sabes? Tengo cómo defenderme. Tú eres apuesto y eres un idiota.

Me reí porque era cierto. Después de haberlo admitido, sentía una carga menos en la espalda.

Sam se ofreció a acompañarme hasta casa. Tuvimos una conversación que duró menos de lo que había pensado o deseado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía como si volviese a hablar con el muchacho que había conocido desde un principio. Era gracioso, astuto y sarcástico. Eso me había gustado aquella vez.

Pero había una diferencia muy especial ahora. Podía reconocer lo que realmente era, lo que realmente había vivido y él lo aceptaba, burlándose. No supe por qué, pero me sentía mucho más tranquilo. Me estaba quitando mucha culpa de encima.

Increíblemente, en menos de treinta minutos, me había obsesionado con nuestras conversaciones. No quería parar de hablar con él.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, sentí la necesidad de reparar lo que yo había hecho antes.

— Nunca te pedí disculpas por haberme comportado como un idiota en la cabaña. Dije cosas horrendas que no quería, en realidad.

Como siempre, él sonreía.

— Eres un idiota. Lo sé. Me agrada. Es raro verte tan concentrado todo el tiempo.

— Okay, creo que ya hemos dejado en claro lo idiota que soy —reí.

— Sí, pero me gusta recordártelo porque es algo maravilloso.

— ¿Oh, por qué? —pregunté mientras subíamos al ascensor.

— Ser idiota te hace especial. Y eres especial de una manera muy agradable —dijo convencido.

Le miré a los ojos. ¿Cómo hacía para halagarme en un insulto?

— Tú tienes mucha más paciencia de lo que yo alguna vez tendré en mi vida. Y también hay algo especial cada vez que hablas.

— ¿Cómo qué?

— No lo sé —encogí mis hombros—. Logras que el otro se sienta contenido, de alguna forma.

Se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Te sientes contenido en estos momentos? —quiso que fuera sincero.

Nos miramos un buen rato. Ya habíamos llegado a mi departamento.

— Puede que sí —asentí.

Sam sonrió tímidamente mirando nuestros zapatos. Revisó el horario en su reloj y decidió que ya era muy tarde.

— Creo que… mejor me voy.

— Okay —asentí yo.

Y como despedida, se acercó para abrazarme.

**(7) **Su cuerpo era tibio. Pero no era como si fuese algo físico, se trataba de algo que iba más allá de lo tangible. Y me di cuenta que era el confort de poder contar con el apoyo de la única persona que me conocía verdaderamente, con la que podía ser completamente yo. Ya no sentía odio ni indiferencia hacia él. En realidad, sentía que quería tenerlo así por un buen rato hasta dormirme.

Nos separamos e inevitablemente nos miramos. Una idea cruzó por mi cabeza. Comenzaba a creer que Sam había tocado algo en mí pero… ¿también en ese sentido? ¿Es que lo estaba viendo de esa forma también?

Entonces, me acerqué rápidamente y besé sus labios. Creí que se sentiría algo extraño, pero me vi rotundamente sorprendido. Se amoldaban perfectamente a mí. Era extraño. Era nuevo. Era… quería más. No podía explicar lo que sentía pero me encontraba tan cómodo haciéndolo que, al igual que el abrazo, quería hacerlo hasta quedarme dormido.

Y lo hicimos por un buen rato, hasta que nos separamos, algo agitados.

Respiró hondo.

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches —sonreí yo.

Me hizo gracia que luciera tan tenso y nervioso, como un muchacho que apenas tiene conocimiento sobre el tema. Se alejó hasta la puerta y relamí mis labios. Oh, vaya que deseaba experimentar la sensación de nuevo. Quería continuar por un rato más.

Se dio la vuelta y sentí un pulso de emoción en mi cuerpo cuando me miró a los ojos y me indicó que, efectivamente, él había sentido lo mismo.

Sin más, me acerqué hacia él y lo acorralé contra la pared para seguir besándolo.

Besar a alguien no solamente por cuestiones físicas, sino por el hecho de querer tocar su personalidad, siempre era más emocionante.

— Thomas.

Con una mirada, me indicó lo que verdaderamente deseaba saber; si realmente estaba dispuesto a eso.

Y entonces, le quité el saco, comencé a desprender su camisa y en movimientos torpes, nos encerramos en mi habitación.

* * *

**Se me hizo muy largo... es una forma de excusarme la próxima semana; no estaré escribiendo ya que rindo el 5 de Agosto. **

**¿La tardanza del cap? Bueno, debo disculparme. Estuve de luto por mi pequeño cachorro y mi abuelo. Pero don't worry, me siento mucho mejor ahora... y nunca voy a abandonar una historia n.n**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Mia.**


	13. Promissa

**The Hopscotch's Seventh Floor**

**#TH7F**

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de Meyer. Me adjudico la historia y un par de personajes.**

**Beteado por Lucero Silvero (Betas FFTH)**

* * *

**Playlist:**

**(1) Fluorescent Adolescent - Arctic Monkeys.**

**(2) Material girl - Madonna**

**(3) What the hell - Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

**TPOV**

Desperté y Sam estaba a mi lado. El sol resplandecía, él seguía durmiendo y lo único que nos cubría era la delgada y fina sábana de mi cama.

Empecé a ver a Sam con otros ojos, otra sensación y menos resentimiento. Se sentía un poco como la primera vez que lo vi, con la única diferencia de que ahora me sentía mucho más tranquilo que antes. Por un momento, tuve miedo de empezar algo que no estaría dispuesto a terminar.

Pero resultó diferente. _Él_ resultó ser diferente. No podía explicar exactamente lo que había sucedido anoche, pero podía contar con que había sido cien veces mejor de lo que había esperado. Y era consciente que no solamente había sido el sexo, fue algo más.

Se despertó y me encontró observarlo detenidamente. Al instante se sintió intimidado.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con soltura, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —medio me reí.

— ¿Por qué me estás mirando? —esto le parecía extraño.

— ¿No puedo?

— No, claro que puedes —aclaró—. La pregunta es, _¿por qué?_

Esta vez, me reí quedamente.

— Porque quiero hacerlo.

— Oh —frunció el ceño y parpadeó un rato—. Bien…

Seguí mirando sus pecas. De repente, las encontré adorables.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —pedí.

— Sí —contestó un poco nervioso.

— ¿En verdad eras virgen? —Me acomodé mejor en la cama para poder observarle—. El tipo con el que me acosté anoche sabía un par de cosas que solamente aprendes por experiencia.

Sam se ruborizó.

— Ya te lo he dicho. No hay nadie más además de Damian.

— ¿Te enseñó algunas cosas? —entrecerré los ojos preguntando en voz baja. No me agradaba cuestionar al respecto. Sentía que me haría daño.

— No sé por qué, pero presiento que responder esa pregunta podría molestarte —acusó.

Intenté reírme y jugar con su mano. Él me había tomado por sorpresa. No esperaba que fuese tan… tan bueno en la cama.

— Puedo enseñarte un par de cosas —di por sentado. Le sonreí con seguridad y acaricié con suavidad su pecho descendiendo lentamente, llegando hasta su ombligo.

Lo sentí tensarse.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté, divertido.

Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Me parecía gracioso el hecho de que tuviese tan baja autoestima; no correspondía para nada considerando sus habilidades.

— Oh, vamos. ¿Vas a seguir con eso? —Jugué un rato. Había estado así toda la noche… bueno, hasta cierto momento, cuando entramos en confianza allá por el… segundo asalto.

— Mírate, _mírame_ y luego hablaremos —refunfuñó—. Digo, tienes abdominales, eres increíble y… mucho más_ grande_ que yo.

Los elogios siempre me parecieron una simple acotación sin mucha relevancia ya que muy en el fondo no me llegaban, pero me gustaba sentirme atractivo para él, no sabía por qué. Tampoco entendía de dónde venía tan baja autoestima. Sam no poseía músculos, pero ni siquiera tenía sobrepeso. Era un muchacho común y corriente. Y… en realidad, estaba mejor dotado de lo que él se imaginaba.

— Yo creo que eres hermoso —confesé abiertamente. Y lo dije para que entendiera el hecho de que esto no había sido algo meramente físico. Sam era hermoso porque era la persona más paciente y amable que había conocido en este poco tiempo. Tenía mil razones para odiarme y aquí estaba. Él jamás me cerró la puerta.

Quizás él creía que el físico no era su mejor carta en la baraja, pero sabía que había cosas que podía transmitir mejor que cualquier otro hombre. Tenía cierta sensibilidad que lo hacía más humano. Bastaba con estar diez minutos a su alrededor para sentirte más tranquilo, más positivo, más esperanzado; y no sabía comprender por qué.

Él me hacía sentir como si acostarse conmigo fuese algo grandioso, pero no tenía idea que, al contrario, me sentía un poco… bendecido… por conocer a alguien como él. Y yo tampoco tenía idea de cómo hacérselo saber. Tal vez era muy pronto aún.

No sabía cómo explicarlo. Quizás haya sido el sexo, quizás fue la intimidad o quizás mi ebriedad, pero esta mañana desperté sintiendo que me gustaban muchas cosas de Sam.

Me recosté sobre él, para su sorpresa.

— Vas a tener que empezar a acostumbrarte, porque sí eres atractivo a tu manera —dije encima de sus labios.

Me observó por largos segundos.

— Siempre me pregunté cómo te verías en las mañanas —dijo con nostalgia—. Tal vez suene estúpido para ti, pero he fantaseado con este momento durante más tiempo del que creerías.

Sentí mucha ternura por sus palabras, así que me acerqué a él para besar suavemente sus labios. Empecé a hacerlo con más frecuencia cuando me di cuenta de que me generaba una sensación sumamente agradable y adictiva.

Lo sentí dudar por unos segundos y no supe por qué, pero en seguida se recompuso y me tomó con suavidad por el cuello.

Entonces su teléfono sonó. Sin darle mucha importancia y sin separar su rostro del mío, tanteó la pequeña mesa de luz para tomarlo y revisar quién llamaba.

Cuando lo hizo, se detuvo y suspiró.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté yo.

Se acomodó en la cama para poder sentarse. Me separé de él e hice lo mismo.

— Es Damian—se rascó el cuello—. Seguramente quiere saber qué rayos fue lo que sucedió anoche.

Hasta entonces había olvidado por completo que la situación debió haber sido totalmente descabellada para el muchacho.

— Supongo que tendrás que darle una buena explicación —medio me reí para aflojar el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

Pero Sam no me acompañó en la risa. Estaba dudando, y por un momento tuve una extraña y amarga sensación.

— ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder con nosotros? —soltó repentinamente, como si tuviese miedo de plantear aquella pregunta porque ya anticipaba la respuesta.

No quise que mi mente se pusiera en blanco, pero así lo hizo. Intenté salir de la pequeña burbuja en la que nos habíamos insertado.

Yo no era bueno para esto de las relaciones y él lo sabía. No quería comprometerme con alguien porque sabía que no funcionaría.

Pero, francamente, no sentía ganas de abandonar esta habitación.

— Tú sabes lo que siento por ti —confesó antes de que yo dijera algo—. Eres tú el enigma en esto.

En otras circunstancias habría tomado esto como una acusación, pero él tenía razón. Yo era el inestable en esta situación y no deseaba lastimarlo, eso solamente sería un recordatorio permanente del por qué me estaba volviendo un imbécil para relacionarme con otras personas. Pero no podía prometerle que algún día correspondería sus sentimientos de la misma manera, porque en ese sentido, el futuro era incierto para mí.

— Tú me conoces. Sabes por todo lo que he pasado —murmuré en voz baja y él se limitó a asentir. Tenía que admitirlo, este era un tema complicado, pero contar con Sam lo hacía más sencillo.

Nos quedamos en silencio y no quise ser desconsiderado. Suficiente había sido mi comportamiento inadecuado en estos días. Necesitaba ser honesto.

— Me gustas —miré directamente a sus ojos—. Pero… no sé realmente qué hacer.

Sam asintió lentamente y desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado lejos de la cama. Luego, suspiró y volvió a enfrentarme.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva con Damian? —ofreció la alternativa.

Una amarga sensación invadió mi estómago. Quería sacarlo del panorama porque él no correspondía en esta situación. Tenía la necesidad de encerrarnos, de no dejar que nadie interfiriera en todo lo que estábamos pasando. Quería intimidad.

— No —respondí con franqueza, porque sabía que Damian no haría feliz a Sam, él complicaría las cosas y no lo necesitaba tanto como yo. Pero de nuevo, me sentía egoísta.

— ¿Quieres ver a otras personas? —fue su siguiente pregunta.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que prefería seguir instalado en esta habitación con su compañía antes de llamar a Bobby. O a cualquiera. La respuesta me hizo sonreír, porque al menos algo tenía bien claro.

— No.

Vi alivio y cierta esperanza en sus ojos. La misma que yo sentía. Al fin algo era seguro y únicamente necesitábamos eso para encaminar esta situación.

—Entonces… ¿te molesta si me quedo más tiempo aquí? —propuso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me eché a reír.

— No —negué y me acerqué para besarlo.

Por un rato, perdí la noción del tiempo. Podría besar a Sam durante horas.

Se separó de mí para respirar un poco.

— ¿Puedo usar tu baño un segundo? —preguntó casualmente.

Recordé que ya era de mañana. En realidad, parecía ser mediodía.

— Sí, claro.

Se puso su ropa interior antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Aproveché para tomar mi _I-Phone_ y revisar los mensajes que había recibido por _WhatsApp_.

Entonces oí que la puerta se cerraba bruscamente. Sam se encontraba pegado a ella con una mirada asustada.

— ¡Tu hermano está en el pasillo! —siseó en voz baja.

Inmediatamente me puse pálido. Andrew no debía saber que estaba encerrado en nuestra habitación, desnudo y con otro hombre. Desde que se había mudado, dormíamos juntos en la habitación que se suponía era de Bella y Jane. Ella ahora dormía en la mía.

_Rayos, ¿y si había entrado en algún momento de la noche?_

De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta.

— Eh… Thomas, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó Andrew en voz baja.

Sam y yo abrimos los ojos de par en par con preocupación. ¿Cómo diablos íbamos a salir de esta?

— ¿Dónde me escondo? —preguntó él con impaciencia, buscando algún rincón de la habitación.

Si él estaba nervioso, yo lo estaba aún más. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue la cama.

— ¡Debajo! —señalé rápidamente en silencio, frunciendo los labios.

Sam dudó por unos segundos, pero lo hizo. Le habría dicho que el armario era un buen lugar, pero no tenía idea qué era lo que buscaba Andrew.

— Eh… sí —contesté en voz alta, cubriéndome con las sábanas la cintura.

Andrew abrió la puerta con lentitud, como si esperara encontrar algo que no debía ver. Pero cuando notó que estaba solo, se despreocupó.

— Hey—me saludó con una sonrisa tranquila—. Solamente vengo a buscar mi cazadora.

Asentí con sorpresa. Evalué detenidamente su reacción. No lucía como si hubiese presenciado algo… extraño… anoche.

— ¿No dormiste aquí anoche, verdad? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

— No —negó simplemente—. Pasé la noche en casa de Sarah. ¿La recuerdas? La chica de la tienda de malteadas. La que tiene un mechón de cabello rosado…

Empezó a detallarme la figura de la muchacha a la que no podía recordar inmediatamente. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarlo con otras muchachas después de su encaprichamiento con Bella.

— Ah, sí, sí —respondí asintiendo varias veces.

Fue hasta el ropero para sacar la cazadora que estaba buscando.

Permanecí en silencio, esperando de todo corazón que no preguntara por el desorden de mi cama.

— Llegué hace un rato pero no quise molestarte, sabía que tenías compañía —se rió—. ¿Ya se ha ido?

— ¿Quién? —pregunté.

— La chica —encogió sus hombros pero yo no lo captaba todavía—. La chica con la que te acostaste.

_Oh._

— ¡Ah! Sí, sí, hace un rato —le resté importancia—. Lo siento, tengo resaca. No estoy… procesando bien las cosas.

Él asintió, comprendiendo el estado en el que me encontraba. Sus ojos fueron a un rincón del dormitorio. Alzó una ceja con sorpresa.

Giré mi rostro hacia aquella dirección y quise golpearme una y otra vez. Andrew había visto el lubricante en la mesita.

Estaba a punto de escupir mil explicaciones, pero él me regaló una sonrisa pervertida porque debió pensar que lo había utilizado con 'la chica'.

— No me sorprende, eres todo un animal, hermano —hizo un gesto como si se quitara el sombrero para halagarme y seguidamente se marchó de la habitación riéndose.

Andrew me veía como si fuese un superhéroe o algo por el estilo. Me admiraba en muchos sentidos, pero especialmente en el sexual. Creía que conquistaba fácilmente a las chicas y que las obligaba a hacer Dios sabe qué cosas.

Sam salió debajo de la cama limpiándose un poco del polvo que había quedado en su cuerpo. Debía usar la aspiradora.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la preocupación en mi rostro.

—Él merece saber quién es en realidad su hermano —murmuró en voz baja pero con claridad—. Ayudaría mucho en su relación que dejaras en claro las cosas. Es obvio que el tema te está lastimando silenciosamente porque sabes que la respuesta no será tan agradable… pero… ¿a quién le importa, Thomas? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Esta condición es un completo cliché.

Sonreí por dos razones: la última frase era completamente cierta. Ser homosexual hoy en día no implicaba tantos conflictos como en otros tiempos. Andrew no podía escandalizarse tanto, quizás termine por molestarse por haber guardado el secreto durante tantos años, pero era mi hermano, tendría que aceptarlo tarde o temprano.

Pero la segunda razón me traía mucha calma. Sam entendía exactamente lo que sentía y sus consejos servían mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Sentía lo mismo con Michael y eso me hizo sentir amargura. Traté de hacerlo a un lado ya que Sam estaba aquí y no quería arruinar el momento. Si quería que esto funcionara de alguna forma, debía apartar un poco el pasado de mi cabeza. Al menos por un rato.

**EPOV**

El aula se encontraba completamente en silencio para la hora del examen, mientras yo terminaba de leer el libro de anatomía para anotar los temas que explicaría en la clase siguiente. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para supervisar si alguien estaba haciendo trampa. A esta altura, ya conocía la zona predilecta: al final del salón, a la izquierda.

Uno de los primeros en terminar el examen fue un muchacho de baja estatura, cabellos rubios y ojos claros; Brandon, el hermano de Cassie.

— Aquí tiene, profesor Cullen—Me entregó la hoja con una sonrisa educada.

Brandon todavía pensaba que iba a darle puntos extras solamente por ser el nuevo cuñado de Emmett y porque me llevaba bien con su hermana. Y quizás lo habría hecho de no ser porque la mayoría de sus respuestas parecían ser contestadas con un "no-recuerdo-la-respuesta-pero-escribiré-lo-que-sé -aunque-no-tenga-nada-que-ver-con-el-tema".

Se escucharon tres suaves golpes en la puerta del salón. Era Josh, le indiqué que pasara sin problema. Saludó correctamente a mis alumnos y ellos le devolvieron el gesto.

Me devolvió el bolígrafo que le había prestado. Se lo agradecí y lo noté algo… tranquilo.

— Hey, ¿cómo te fue con Jane? —cuestioné rápidamente ya que no había tenido tiempo para preguntárselo antes y porque esperaba una simple respuesta como una sonrisa y un "genial".

Pero no fue así. Su mandíbula se tensó y buscó mil formas de explicarme lo que había sucedido después de la fiesta.

— Bueno… eh… _no_—dijo esto último rotundamente, sabiendo a qué me refería.

— ¿No? —pregunté con sorpresa. Todos habíamos dado por sentado que ellos se habían acostado esa noche.

— No… pues… ella… —buscó la forma de contarme lo que había sucedido pero se sintió incómodo ante el silencio del salón. No podría explicarlo sin que el resto de los alumnos lo escucharan. Se frustró y suspiró—. ¿Podemos ir afuera?

Acepté y nos excusamos, únicamente porque ya quedaban diez minutos para entregar el examen y porque estaba de ánimos para dejar que terminaran por copiarse.

— Entonces… ¿qué sucedió? —volví a preguntar una vez que salimos del salón.

Se rascó la mandíbula, pensativo.

— Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos viste esa noche? —me planteó.

— Bueno… —empecé a recordar—. Ustedes se fueron cuando empezaron a discutir acerca de quiénes serían los padrinos y madrinas en la boda de Mark y Melissa… y cuando mi tío se embriagó hasta hacer una escena.

— Exacto —apuntó él—. ¿A dónde crees que fuimos?

— A tu casa, ¿no? —A menos que haya decidido ir a un hotel, pero todos sabíamos que ellos se habían perdido en algún momento de la noche para _eso_.

— A la heladería, Edward —remarcó puntualmente en voz alta—. Eran las tres de la mañana y fuimos a una heladería.

— ¿Una heladería?

— Sí, una heladería.

— ¿Cuál heladería? —me pregunté cuál podría ser. No suelen seguir abiertas a esa hora.

— ¿Acaso importa? —dijo atónito, completamente frustrado.

— ¿Y por qué fueron a una heladería? ¿No la llevaste a tu casa?

— No pude hacerlo porque antes de proponérselo, ella sabía lo que iba a pasar.

— ¿Entonces?

— Ella no quiere que eso pase —me explicó nervioso—. No quiere hacer el amor.

— ¿Cómo que no? —Bufé—. ¿Y el chupón que tanto presumías?

— No era el único —aclaró mostrándome otro chupón más en su clavícula.

— Oh, vaya.

— Ella hace chupones… pero no… no quiere follar —Josh se molestó.

— Te dijimos que era especial… —No supe qué aconsejarle.

Josh se acercó un poco más a mí para tratar de decir lo siguiente en voz baja.

— Ella me dijo que no quiere tener sexo… hasta su cumpleaños.

— Oh, bueno… al menos te dio una fecha exacta, ¿no? —traté de mostrarle el lado positivo. Peor sería un "Hasta que nos casemos".

— Ella cumple en diciembre, Edward —exclamó la respuesta de malhumor, muy concentrado—. Diciembre, Edward. ¿Qué haré hasta entonces?

— Josh, no creo que…

— ¡Diciembre! —volvió a repetir con frustración, como si le dijeran a un alcohólico que el próximo vino que probaría sería en diciembre.

— Josh, si en verdad la quieres, tendrás que aguantar—traté de calmarlo.

— ¿Cómo puedo aguantar si me hace estas cosas? —señaló de nuevo el chupón en su clavícula.

Estaba algo difícil.

— Sé que es una mierda, pero ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Acostarte con otras chicas? —planteé con ironía.

Entonces, me di cuenta que sí podría hacerlo.

— Josh, no lo hagas —rápidamente apunté con mi dedo índice—. No la jodas. Has llegado hasta aquí con mucha dificultad. No debes aflojar.

— No dirías eso si llevaras meses sin acostarte con Bella —enfatizó aquello con tristeza.

Tenía que admitirlo. Me ponía muy torpe y malhumorado cuando andaba en sequía.

— Pero Jane es increíble, ¿no? —le recordé en voz baja—. Ella es buena para ti, Josh. Te está cambiando. Necesitas este cambio.

— Ya lo sé, pero… ¿y si lo arruino todo? No creo poder aguantar tantos meses.

— Lo harás —le aseguré y tomé sus hombros—. Escúchame, Josh. No vas a hacerlo. Eres fuerte. Eres una buena persona y no la lastimarás, porque si te encuentra con otra chica, lo harás. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Él asintió varias veces.

— Soy una buena persona. No la lastimaré. Soy una buena persona. No la lastimaré.

Se repitió a sí mismo aquél mantra durante un buen par de segundos. Confiaba en Josh. Debía estar exagerando. Esperar podía ser molesto, pero si ya tenía a la chica, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Para cuando terminó la hora y todos entregaron sus exámenes, ya había terminado mi jornada. A Josh le quedaba una clase más y Mark estaría ocupado con su padre que acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Lo que significaba que volvería a casa temprano. Quizás con tiempo para ir a buscar a Bella.

Abandoné el salón con la mirada clavada en mi teléfono con la intención de avisarle a ella que ya estaba saliendo. En un desvío, levanté la cabeza y logré divisar a Lena saliendo de una clase.

Y no estaba sola. Sienna la acompañaba.

Mi primer impulso fue retroceder rápidamente para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba a escasos centímetros. No tenía problema en saludarlas casualmente, pero Sienna había insistido en volver a encontrarnos para tomar un café, y yo le había prometido a Bella que no volvería a frecuentarla. Recuerdo claramente la tristeza en sus ojos, pidiéndome que me alejara de ella. No podía hacerlo.

Busqué escabullirme entre los alumnos, pero mucho sentido no tenía, ya que ninguno era tan alto como para eclipsarme. Y mucho menos cuando el único camino hasta la salida era aquél pasillo donde ellas se encontraban.

Decidí ir hasta allí sin apartar la vista del teléfono. Tal vez si me veían caminar con prisa, se darían cuenta que no contaba con tiempo para conversar. Parecía ser un buen plan.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hice, oí la voz de Sienna.

— ¡Edward! —soltó con casualidad, pero lo suficientemente alto como para poder fingir que no la había escuchado.

Me sentí un completo imbécil por haber sido incapaz de ignorarla. No se me daba bien esto. Yo siempre saludaba a las personas, incluso cuando no me caían bien.

— ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que te he visto —Lena fue la primera en saludarme una vez que decidí acercarme.

—Yo no te he visto a ti tampoco —contesté con el mismo humor.

En realidad, sí la había visto varias veces.

— Edward se puede perder un poco ahora que tiene novia, Lena. No lo olvides —Sienna bromeó al respecto.

Si no fuese por lo que me había contado Bella la última vez, creería que era un simple comentario casual, pero ahora me sentía incómodo ante la mirada instigadora de Sienna.

Entre sonrisas falsas, negué que esa fuera la razón.

Tuvimos una corta conversación de apenas tres minutos antes de que Lena observara su reloj.

— Hemos salido temprano, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

Sienna apoyó la moción e intenté lucir lo más ajetreado posible.

— Pues, no lo sé. Tenía unas cosas que hacer…

— ¿Cómo qué? —Lena fue curiosa.

_Rayos._

— Tengo que buscar a mi novia y todo eso… —hice ademán con la mano.

Lena le restó importancia.

— ¡Pero si te ve todos los días! En cambio, estas viejas amigas te volverán a ver, no lo sé, en semanas —se reía.

— Si nos esforzamos, podrían ser meses —agregó Sienna encogiéndose los hombros.

Volví a reírme falsamente. No me sentía muy bien conversando con ellas, sentía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. Pero todo lo hacía por Bella. Yo no tenía ningún problema en charlar con ellas.

— No lo sé… —dije haciendo un último mohín.

— Tiene razón, Lena —Sienna palmeó el hombro de su hermana—. Ha hecho compromisos con Bella primero. Nosotros podremos salir en otra ocasión, ¿verdad?

Sienna intermedió para que quedara en claro que tampoco iban a presionarme por salir con ellas, y entonces encontré ilógica la sospecha de Bella. Si Sienna seguía enamorada de mí, sería ella quien insistiría en salir. Lena siempre me había visto como su hermano menor, así que no debía sorprenderme su insistencia por volver a conversar. Pero no le veía el problema en salir y conversar con ambas. El verdadero problema estaría en encontrarme a solas con Sienna, o al menos eso supuse. A Bella no podía molestarle esto.

— No, está bien. Tengo tiempo todavía —aseguré sin problema. Después de todo, solamente sería una hora.

Fuimos a un bar que se encontraba a una calle de la escuela. La conversación se enfocó principalmente en ellas. Como el compromiso de Lena o la nueva pareja de Sienna. Eso me hacía pensar que Bella estaba equivocada porque se la oía bastante segura de su relación.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —me preguntó Sienna directamente—. Me refiero a tu muela. No te he vuelto a ver en mi consultorio.

Momento incómodo.

— Tú sabes cómo soy —empecé a reírme nervioso—. Odio los dentistas.

— Me pregunto si me odias a mí —Sienna sonrió con travesura.

— ¿A ti? —pregunté—. No, claro que no.

— Pues, has evadido mi oferta —lo dijo como si sonara a una doble indirecta—. Por un momento creí que Bella te había prohibido hablar conmigo.

Me puse incómodo y Lena se rió.

— Ay, Sienna… Edward es un hombre grande. Sabe escoger chicas inteligentes. Ese es un reclamo totalmente infantil e inseguro. Además, él no se dejaría manipular así, ¿verdad?

Lena lo decía con tanta tranquilidad, como si en verdad me creyera ese tipo de persona. Sentía que lo estaban malinterpretando. Bella no era así.

— No, claro que no —negué rápidamente—. Bella es una chica muy segura. Aborrece ese tipo de problemas.

— ¿Cierto? —coincidió Lena sin siquiera conocerla—. Tampoco es que algo vaya a suceder como para preocuparse. Yo todavía frecuento a mi ex novio porque somos buenos amigos.

— Lo sé —dijo Sienna—. Solamente espero que ella no piense ese tipo de cosas. Tú y yo simplemente somos viejos amigos, ¿no?

— Por supuesto —asentí y volví a sentir que estaba exagerando al respecto.

Entonces, Sienna recordó algo.

— ¡Ah! Ahora que lo recuerdo, había algo que se me olvidaba preguntarte, Edward. Llevé a Ciara donde Alistair la semana pasada y me dijo que te había vuelto a ver hacía poco —frunció el ceño—. ¿Tienes una nueva mascota o algo así?

Sienna conocía a Alistair porque yo lo había recomendado tiempo atrás. Ciara era la pequeña perra de Sienna que ya debía llevar unos cinco años de edad.

— Sí —asentí para su sorpresa—. En realidad, lo hemos rescatado con Bella. No se quedará con nosotros por mucho tiempo, vivirá con mi suegra.

— Oh, ¿en serio? —A Sienna esto le causaba mucha ternura. Ella amaba a los animales, especialmente a los perros. Como yo—. ¿Tienes alguna fotografía?

— Claro —dije y tomé el teléfono para buscar una de las tantas que le había sacado.

Le mostré una donde estaba recostado encima de un gran almohadón, en posición de sumisión. Se nos hizo muy graciosa y le tomamos varias fotografías. Ella y Lena se rieron, adorando a Bear.

— Es tan hermoso, Edward. Y es increíble que lo vuelvas a hacer, sabiendo lo mucho que significa para ti —Sienna me sonrió con verdadera honestidad. Ella estaba al tanto de lo mucho que me había dolido la partida de Edmund. Era una completa sorpresa para ella saber que había decidido cuidar a otro cachorro.

— Cuando lo rescatamos, era muy tímido. Ahora se ha puesto travieso.

— Notablemente, debe estar en la etapa de las mordeduras. ¿Recuerdas cuando Ciara me mordió el tobillo y me decías que era una exagerada incluso cuando me salía sangre? —se echó a reír.

La acompañé en las risas. Ciara era encantadora. Me recordaba un poco a Bear por lo traviesa y tierna que podía llegar a ser.

— Él es un poco más calmado que Ciara. Ella me arruinó un buen par de zapatos —recordé.

— No lo sabes todavía —se defendió ella—. Quizás pronto sea un demonio y te saque de paciencia. Pero recuerda amarlo, porque son especiales y maravillosos. Sobre todo porque has tenido el corazón para rescatarlo. Eso es muy valiente, Edward.

Me gustaba mucho hablar sobre Bear. En verdad le tenía un fuerte cariño, no tenía idea cómo haría para separarme de él cuando llegara a los cuatro meses.

Lena, que se había quedado mirando las fotografías del _I-Phone_, me sonrió.

— Esta es muy tierna. Bella se ve adorable —me enseñó la fotografía.

La conocía muy bien. Bella estaba tirada al suelo al lado de Bear. Él sacaba la lengua y ella también lo hacía. Se la tomé un domingo en la mañana, cuando recién nos habíamos despertado. Se veía preciosa.

Entonces, me sentí muy mal. Yo la amaba profundamente y estaba hablando de nuestro 'pequeño' con Sienna, de quien me había pedido distanciarme.

Ya no sentía ánimos para hablar con ella. ¿Qué pensaría Bella si nos veía así? ¿Riéndonos por anécdotas del pasado? La imagen de su rostro dolido, justo como lo encontré aquella vez en el estacionamiento cuando me lo pidió, regresó a mi mente y me sentí un imbécil. Yo no debí aceptar esta invitación. Incluso cuando era insignificante y Lena estaba con nosotros, esto no estaba bien.

— Creo que ya debería irme. Se me hace algo tarde —me excusé con una débil sonrisa. No supe cómo, pero me sentía muy ajeno a Sienna y Lena. Durante un tiempo, fueron mis amigas, ella fue mi amante. Fueron una parte de mi vida. Pero una que no correspondía ahora. No podría volver a Sienna, ya no era lo mismo.

Ellas supieron entenderlo, alegando que también tenían otros planes.

Nos despedimos y Sienna volvió a insistir con que fuese a su consultorio. Le sonreí algo incómodo, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo. No porque no quisiera, sino porque me sentiría una mierda.

Pero la sensación ya se había anticipado. Estaba yendo hacia el departamento cuando recibí un _WhatsApp_ de Bella:

**Bella:**

**Voy a salir un poco más tarde, tengo que ir a buscar unos libros ****en**** la biblioteca. Pero no te preocupes, también iré de compras para prepararte tu tarta de chocolate (: Te amo. X**

Me sentí aún más mierda. Ella me había pedido una sola cosa, y por más que aclarara las razones que me llevaron a hacerlo, no tenía caso. Ya lo había hecho, ya había faltado a la promesa de Bella y ella se enfadaría conmigo.

**.**

— Yo creo que Bella está siendo muy insegura al respecto —opinó Thomas sin darle muchas vueltas al tema.

Disponía de suficiente tiempo libre para ir hasta su departamento y preguntarle qué era lo que debía hacer al respecto. No contaba con que Sam también estuviese allí.

— Si ella confía en ti y tu ex novia tiene pareja, ¿cuál es el problema? No es que vuelven a ser amigos, simplemente conversan casualmente. Y con su hermana. Eso no debería ser un problema. Lo está exagerando.

— Thomas, estás siendo insensible —Sam se sentó en la mesa con una botella de té helado.

— ¿Lo estoy? —le preguntó él con asombro.

— Sí, lo estás siendo —contestó él con paciencia—. Conozco mucho mejor a las mujeres y sé cuán sensibles pueden ser cuando se trata de una ex pareja. Ella le pidió algo que puede sonar caprichoso, pero si él lo aceptó, no debería haber problema. Bueno, el problema está en que terminaste haciéndolo y eso le dolerá.

— Ese es el punto —se explicó Thomas—. No debería dolerle. No es como si Edward se metiera con ella, porque sabemos que no lo hará. Bella debería confiar más en su relación.

— Thomas, hay personas que se lastiman fácilmente por cosas que otros no harían —planteó Sam—. No debemos subestimar al otro. Si en verdad quieres a esa persona, harás lo que sea para estar bien con la misma.

Se me hacía muy extraño encontrarlos sentados, uno a la par del otro, conversando como si me dejaran apartado.

— Por ejemplo, tú me pediste que dejara de hablar con Damian. Y lo haré.

— Pero ese es otro caso distinto —apuntó mi amigo rápidamente—. Ese muchacho te está molestando. Ya le has dejado en claro las cosas, ¿por qué insistir? Que se vaya a la mierda y que siga adelante.

Sam negó varias veces, frunciendo el ceño.

— A veces puedes resultar despiadadamente insensible.

— Lo sé, ¿verdad? —bromeó él—. Pobre el muchacho que tendrá que soportarme de ahora en más.

— ¿Honestamente? _Pobre muchacho_—remarcó la última frase, lamentándose.

— En fin… —sacudí mi cabeza. Por un momento, la atención se había ido hacia ellos—. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y no tengo excusas. Pero la pregunta es… ¿debo contárselo a Bella o no?

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, analizando cuidadosamente la pregunta.

— Sí —Sam fue el primero en contestar—. Honestidad ante todo. Se va a poner mal, pero nada que tú no puedas solucionar.

— Pues, parece algo insignificante —dudó Thomas—. Quizás puedas contárselo pero sin entrar en detalles.

— Tiene que contar lo detalles. Son importantes —Sam le reprendió.

— Los detalles podrían lastimarla. Y a veces no son necesarios—él contestó.

Ambos tenían razón. Pero la mejor opción parecía ser ir con la verdad. Lo cierto era que yo nunca la había jodido. Nunca había hecho algo para molestar a Bella como ahora. No tenía idea cómo reaccionaría. Quizás era como Thomas decía. Estábamos exagerando. Pero Sam tenía razón, las mujeres siempre se ponían sensibles por esas cosas.

— No deberías decírselo.

Una cuarta voz participó en la conversación. _Andrew_.

Se acercó hasta la mesa con seguridad, como si se tratara de un amigo más, brindándome un buen consejo.

Oír su voz me irritó hasta niveles insospechados.

— Yo creo que no deberías decírselo a Bella —repitió una vez que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Me parecía completamente absurdo y ridículo que estuviera participando de esta conversación. Ni siquiera sabía cómo contestarle.

— Okay, para empezar… ¿quién eres tú? —solté bruscamente—. Nadie pidió tu opinión. Tú no eres mi amigo y ni siquiera me caes bien. Así que mejor métete en otros asuntos, ¿quieres?

La sala permaneció en silencio. Andrew no parecía sorprendido por mis palabras.

Lo miré con incredulidad porque aún no se había marchado.

— Andrew… —Thomas murmuró en voz baja para indicarle que no insistiera.

— No, está bien —Andrew asintió rápidamente—. Todo lo que dijo es cierto, merece odiarme. Sin embargo, quiero aconsejarte y creo que no deberías contárselo.

No iba a tomar en cuenta el consejo de alguien que trataba de robarme a mi novia constantemente. Me di la vuelta y decidí no prestarle atención. Tampoco iba a pedirle que se apartara de nosotros. Al fin y al cabo, ésta era su casa.

— Andrew, será mejor que nos dejes conversar en privado —Thomas volvió a interceder para calmar el ambiente tenso que se había formado.

— Si se lo dices, se molestará inevitablemente. Ninguna chica soporta esas cosas, incluso una que ame tanto a su novio como Bella —dijo rápidamente.

Por unos segundos, captó mi atención. Volví a darme la vuelta y le fruncí el ceño. ¿Reconocía que Bella era mía?

— Sé cómo te sientes ahora —me dijo fijamente con seguridad—. Sientes como si la hubieses engañado. Suena exagerado y no es así, pero sientes como si hubieses traicionado su confianza solamente por compartir risas con tu ex novia.

Andrew había dado con el clavo. Así me sentía exactamente. Como si la hubiese engañado.

— Tal vez pienses que decírselo es buena idea y respeto la opinión de Sam porque es cierto —intercambió una mirada con él rápidamente—. Las mujeres quieren la verdad, la aprecian. Pero no siempre la toleran. Tú debes conocerlas mejor que yo, sabes que son complicadas y muchas veces piden algo que no podrán tolerar.

Eso era cierto.

— ¿Y si lo haces y la deja lastimada? Claro, podrá perdonarte porque te ama —aseguró—. Pero esa herida quedará para siempre. Esa desconfianza de saber que rompiste una promesa. Si lo hiciste, puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Tal vez no lo hagas, pero ese temor ya se ha instalado en su cabeza. Y nada volverá a ser lo mismo. La confianza no será tan poderosa como antes.

Sus palabras me hicieron entrar en miedo, solamente porque nada de lo que decía era incorrecto.

— Andrew, será mejor que… —Sam interfirió al darse cuenta que yo me había quedado enmudecido.

— No —alcé la mano frunciendo el ceño, deteniéndolo—. Está bien, no hay problema.

Observé al muchacho desgarbado durante un par de segundos, sospechando.

— Suponiendo que lo que dices es correcto… ¿por qué me dices esto? ¿Por qué debo confiar en ti después de todo lo que has hecho? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un plan tuyo?

— Porque esto no es un plan, hermano —encogió sus hombros, frunciendo el ceño, con una expresión abatida—. Estoy cansado de que creas que soy competencia para ti. Sí, lo que hice estuvo mal. Pero Bella te ama y ya lo he reconocido. Además, ahora me interesa otra chica —miró a Thomas—. ¿Verdad, Tom?

Seis ojos fueron directamente a Thomas.

— Pues… sí —dudó rascándose el cuello—. Ha estado saliendo con la chica de las malteadas.

— ¿Verdad? —confirmó Andrew con una leve sonrisa.

Crucé mis brazos. Algo no cerraba aquí.

— Nadie ayuda a otra persona desinteresadamente —dije secamente—. ¿Qué estás buscando obtener?

— ¡Que no pierdas a una buena chica! —Insistió con ganas—. Ella es increíble; yo no puedo tenerla, pero tú sí puedes. Si la pierdes, serás el imbécil más grande que he conocido.

— Si la pierdo, estaría libre para ti —alcé una ceja. Estaba equivocado si pensaba que era un imbécil.

— ¿Para qué la quiero, Edward? —bufó—. ¿Para que me compare contigo todo el tiempo? Ella está loca por ti. Eres el amor de su vida. No quiero una chica con tremendo pasado. Quiero ser yo ese chico. Quiero ser el único. Y con Bella, jamás lograré serlo porque ella volvería a tus brazos en una semana. ¿No crees?

Eso era completamente cierto y por un segundo, creí que estaba diciendo la verdad.

— Mira… —rápidamente se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a mi lado. Tuve la impresión de que era un chico muy ansioso por sus torpes movimientos—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos? En verdad me caíste bien, fui honesto. Lo que sucedió… fue una complicación innecesaria. Creo que eres un tipo genial y no solamente quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo ocurrido, quiero que empecemos desde cero. O al menos quedar en paz. ¿Qué opinas?

No le convenía hacerse odiar por el resto del grupo, pero algo en su confesión me hizo creer que era cierto. Thomas había mencionado en un par de ocasiones que su hermano era increíblemente torpe. No es como si estuviese hablando con alguien con una impresionante capacidad para mentir. Me miró fijamente a los ojos hasta hacerme sentir incómodo, pero tenía que darle crédito por haber dado el primer paso para una tentativa como esa. Sus consejos habían sido sospechosamente buenos. Bajo esa perspectiva, él no tenía nada que ganar.

Andrew malinterpretó mi silencio.

— Está bien —asintió—. No te molestaré más. Puedes tomar la decisión que quieras. No hay problema, hombre.

Puso una sonrisa simpática como si le restara importancia al asunto. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para volver a su dormitorio cuando decidí ceder.

—Okay.

Se dio la vuelta con sorpresa.

Alcé mi mano para estrechar la suya.

— Aprecio tu disculpa. Quizás seas un poco tonto, pero no luces como una mala persona —reconocí con honestidad.

— Absolutamente —aseguró riéndose—. Tiendo a ser demasiado generoso. Quizás me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo ahora, pero sé que es lo correcto.

Ladeé una sonrisa. Honestamente, lucía como un muchacho inocente.

— Puede que Andrew tenga razón —Thomas volvió a participar en la conversación—. Todos cometemos errores. Pero una vez que lo has hecho, no vuelve a ser lo mismo.

— Sí, además… ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste con esa chica? Unos… ¿quince minutos? —preguntó Andrew.

— Algo así —contesté.

— ¿Ves? Y ni siquiera estaban solos. Estaba su hermana. No le veo el problema en que frecuentes de vez en cuando a estas personas. No luces como el tipo de hombre que lastimaría a una chica —él me miró de pies a cabeza.

— Porque no lo soy. Esto no tenía que suceder. Desearía poder borrar este hecho.

— Pues, ¿sabes? Sí puedes hacerlo —Andrew me miró con confianza—. Nadie más lo sabe. No se lo dirán a Bella. Así como fue un encuentro esporádico, que sea un olvido esporádico. Sigue adelante y enfócate en ella.

Andrew comenzaba a caerme bien y por ese motivo le devolví una sonrisa amistosa.

Thomas, que bebía un vaso con leche, terminó con un pequeño bigote de nata encima de los labios. Sam se rió en silencio.

— Eres algo torpe para beber —dijo esto y con su dedo índice, se lo quitó.

Andrew miró estupefacto lo que acababa de suceder. Ese había sido un contacto _muy_ extraño.

Ellos se dieron cuenta un poco tarde. Un silencio incómodo inundó la sala.

—… porque eso es lo que los homosexuales hacen con sus amigos heterosexuales, ¿no? Se ayudan —Prosiguió Sam palmeando el hombro de Thomas, riéndose nervioso.

Entonces, me miró a mí.

— Tú también, Edward. Estás despeinado —frunció el ceño y fingió arreglarme el cabello.

A Andrew todavía le parecía extraño lo que acababa de ver. Entonces, Thomas y yo nos reímos para aparentar que nada sucedía.

— Ahora que lo veo, también estás despeinado, Andrew. Puedo ayudarte.

— No, gracias —contestó él rápidamente, alzando sus manos y retirándose de la mesa. Lo miró como si fuese un bicho raro—. Tengo que irme a la biblioteca.

Y se encerró en el dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa.

— No sabía que tu hermano era homofóbico —murmuré en voz baja, preocupado.

— Lo sé —Thomas suspiró despeinándose—. Tengo que decírselo pero sé que va a detestarme.

— Ya deja de decir eso, no es cierto —Sam lo reprendió.

— Cree que eres un bicho raro —explicó mi amigo.

— Oh, ¿has visto cómo camina? —chasqueó la lengua, molesto—. Él cree que soy raro porque soy un completo desconocido para él. Tú eres su hermano. Si ha podido pedirle disculpas a Edward, es capaz de aceptar lo que sea. No es tan inmaduro como tú crees y ya deberías de saberlo.

Thomas permaneció en silencio porque en eso estábamos de acuerdo.

Quizás, Andrew no era tan malo.

**BPOV**

La rutina de los lunes siempre tendía a ser la más pesada de todas. Melissa confiaba en mi criterio para corregir más de tres textos largos por día pero yo comenzaba a sentir como si no avanzara, como si me faltara ampliar mis conocimientos ya que tendía a ser algo perfeccionista.

Al final del día, se los entregué y ella les dio una leída general. A veces encontraba ciertos errores, pero eran mínimos. La puntuación y la gramática estaban bien, pero mi sintaxis podría ser un poco mejor.

— Voy a recomendarte un par de autores. Realmente no son conocidos pero, en mi opinión, aportan buenos datos a la doctrina —Melissa estaba buscando unos papeles—. Quiero que los estudies para esta semana. Voy a presionarte hasta que termines por odiarme, Bella. Pero se te irá en cuanto vuelvas a cobrar un bonito cheque.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

Damian se acercó a Melissa para entregarle el trabajo que había corregido. Tenía una expresión nostálgica en el rostro.

— Lo leeré ahora —le sonrió ella sabiendo que de todos, Damian era el que menos errores cometía por su buena experiencia.

Él asintió y volvió a su cubículo. Había estado así toda la mañana.

— Oh, pobre…

Sentíamos pena por Damian. La fiesta de Esme no había sido grata para él y lo estaba demostrando ahora, cuando por fin Sam había contestado sus llamadas, no para darle buenas noticias, seguramente. No era difícil ponerse triste cuando sabías que él era un buen muchacho con poca suerte.

Me acerqué hasta él para masajear su espalda.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté con dulzura.

Encogió sus hombros. Un buen muchacho… pero completamente reservado con sus sentimientos.

Una de las muchachas con las que trabajábamos, Corinne, se acercó para entregarle el café que había pedido para él y un par de compañeros de la oficina.

Él se lo recibió con un simple "Gracias". La muchacha era aún más tímida que Jane, siempre se ruborizaba por él. No estaba segura si ella era así con todos o si sentía algo por Damian, pero casi siempre le preguntaba si necesitaba algo.

Cuando se fue, probé en preguntárselo.

— Sé que no estás en plano de citas, pero… ¿por qué no pruebas con un par de chicas esta vez?

Por primera vez en la mañana, sonrió.

— ¿Corinne? —preguntó—. Ya me acosté con ella. Y en estos momentos, me siento mucho más cómodo con una compañía masculina.

No estaba al tanto de ese chisme. ¿Corinne y Damian habían salido antes? Me pregunté si Melissa se había enterado de aquello. Pero cuando él hizo un gesto de "silencio", me di cuenta que era un secreto. Odiaba cuando me lo pedían. Me había vuelto muy chismosa, para mi desgracia.

Melissa me entregó un papel con el nombre del libro que debía comprar y me recomendó una buena biblioteca a pocas calles de la editorial. Podría ir a la que solía visitar antes de conocer a Edward, pero estaba un poco lejos.

No me acompañó como solía hacerlo porque debía visitar al padre de Mark que estaba en la ciudad. Decidí pasar por aquella biblioteca fugazmente antes de hacer un par de compras para prepararle un buen postre a Edward.

Pero me costó hacerlo. Era mucho más grande que aquella que frecuentaba tiempo atrás, y había más variedad en las secciones. Una vez que encontré el libro que buscaba, aproveché para buscar algo que fuese de mi interés.

**(1)** Estaba completamente concentrada, que me vi interrumpida cuando alguien golpeó mi cabeza con un libro.

— ¡Ay! —jadeé y me di la vuelta para ver quién era.

— ¡Shh! ¡Es una biblioteca! —me reprendió en un susurro.

No sabía por qué no me sorprendía encontrarme con Andrew.

— ¡Entonces no me golpees! —gruñí acariciando aquella zona de mi cabeza. Me había dado con la punta.

— Está bien, lo siento —asintió una sola vez y buscó algo en su bolsillo—. Ten. ¿Me perdonas?

Era un caramelo.

— Eres muy raro —alcé una ceja, mirándole fijamente.

— Gracias —sonrió como si fuese un cumplido.

No le recibí el caramelo, pues me dediqué a seguir observando algunos títulos interesantes. Más él no dejaba de seguirme.

— ¿También entras en la lista de "odiamos-a-Andrew-Flint"? —preguntó con diversión.

— Yo no odio a nadie —confesé con sinceridad. Después, recordé a Sienna y me di cuenta que había dicho una mentira.

— Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.

— Ignorarme —encogió sus hombros.

— No te estoy ignorando —fruncí el ceño. Le estaba hablando, era suficiente, ¿no?

— No me has saludado como corresponde.

—Pues, tú tampoco —bufé. Todavía me dolía un poco la cabeza.

— Tienes razón —asintió para sí mismo—. Excúsame unos segundos.

Y se marchó repentinamente. Parpadeé los ojos, preguntándome qué diablos ocurría en su cabeza. Encogí mis hombros y seguí paseando por el pasillo para leer algunos títulos.

Cuando llegué al final del pasillo, lo vi caminar en frente y me miró.

— ¡Bella! —fingió sorpresa y se acercó para saludarme—. ¿Cómo estás?

Fue inevitable reírme un poco de su estupidez.

— ¿Has pensado en acudir a un neurólogo? Puede que tengas problemas.

— He ido a un ginecólogo la semana pasada —soltó tranquilamente.

Le puse los ojos en blanco, pero me reí.

— Creo que debemos llevarnos bien ahora —dijo siguiendo mi paso.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y por qué?

— ¡Porque somos hermanos! —Exageró la respuesta palmeando mi hombro—. Mírate, _cuatro-ojos._

No me había dado cuenta pero llevaba mis gafas encima. Eran parecidas a las de él.

— Luces más fea que antes —hizo un mohín.

— ¿Era fea? —alcé una ceja.

— Despreciablemente horrenda —dijo con asco—. Una abominación de la naturaleza.

Otra vez, fue inevitable reírme.

— Eres estúpido.

— "_Estúpido es el que hace estupideces"_. ¿Recuerdas esa película?*****—bromeó.

—_Zemeckis_******—puse ojos en blanco—. Claro que sí.

— ¡Ohh! —se asombró y no supe si bromeaba o no—. Bonita y cinéfila.

— Acabas de decir que soy fea —fruncí el ceño.

— Y fue una de las peores blasfemias que he dicho en mi vida —aseguró mirándome de frente con una sonrisa abierta.

Me sentí inmediatamente incómoda, pero me sonrojé.

— No soy cinéfila —continué caminando—. Adivina de quién aprendo sobre cine.

— ¿De quién? —se mostró interesado.

— De Edward —sonreí abiertamente.

—Auch—dijo después de un rato, frunciendo el ceño—. Mujer, esa flecha dolió.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a dónde fue esa flecha? ¿A tu corazón o a tus partes? —pregunté indirectamente para saber si solamente se fijaba en mí por cuestiones sexuales o por otra cosa. Esperaba que ninguna, en realidad.

Se echó a reír.

— ¿Mis partes? Me pregunto si, mientras decías eso, las imaginabas.

— ¡Ew! —Golpeé su hombro, con asco—. ¡Compórtate, Andrew!

Se rió y continuó siguiéndome en silencio.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? —pregunté con frustración.

— Porque quiero conversar contigo —fue sincero.

— ¿Oh, sí? Te diré una cosa, no estás conversando conmigo. Estás flirteando y eso me saca de quicio. ¿Es que no entiendes que no me interesas?

Lo solté de una sola vez. Con muchachos insistentes como él, no había que dar vueltas. No me interesaba lastimarlo, a esta altura.

Estuvo callado por un tiempo y me vino el remordimiento. ¿Tan dura había sido? Pero él me seguía todavía.

— Andrew, eres un chico listo y apuesto, puedes conseguir a la chica que quieras. Por favor, aprovecha eso y déjame en paz.

— ¿Ves? —suspiró—. Dices que soy listo y apuesto. Me haces pensar que realmente tengo una mínima oportunidad contigo.

— ¡Oh! Entonces, ¿ahora es mi culpa?—bufé de mala gana y oí que alguien me silenciaba. Había olvidado que estábamos en una biblioteca, pero seguía molesta—. Pues, no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo, supéralo.

Y fue mi ultimátum. No quería volver a hablar con él.

— Ojalá pudiese ser Edward —dijo después de un rato.

— ¿Oh, sí? —suspiré sin ánimos de oírle.

— Sí. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque podría lograr que sonrieras con facilidad.

Le miré. Eso había sido tierno.

— No me cansaría de decirte "Bella, te ves linda con esos anteojos"; "Bella, tu risa es adorable"; "Bella, tu nombre te hace justicia" todo el tiempo —sonrió.

Volví a sonrojarme pero la sensación de incomodidad volvió.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Edward no me dice esas cosas? —fue mi respuesta.

— Apuesto a que lo hace —mordió su labio—. Si no, sería un imbécil.

—Él no es ningún imbécil —repuse con paciencia—. Él es el mucho más de lo que podrías imaginarte. Te caería bien si no insistieses en algo que no tiene sentido.

— ¿Por qué si tú lo dices, no tiene sentido para mí? —esta vez, fue serio.

— Porque lo que tú quieres implica que yo lo acepte, y no lo haré jamás —le dije mirándolo fijamente, molesta—. ¿Quieres sufrir? Sigue haciendo lo que haces, porque nada cambiará.

Y di por sentado todo. No volvería a hablarle, y si él lo hacía, lo ignoraría.

Justo había encontrado un buen título cuando él, a mi lado, se rió.

— ¿Quieres oír un chisme?

Puse ojos en blanco, concentrada en el libro.

— Conozco una chica que le pidió a su novio que no volviese a hablar con su ex novia porque sabía que ella iría tras él. Su novio aceptó pero… ¿sabes? Al final, terminó tomando el café que le había prometido mientras su novia iba a comprar los ingredientes para prepararle el postre de chocolate que tanto le gusta. Y además, le enseñó fotografías del cachorro que adoptaron hace dos meses.

Me quedé helada. Lo miré atónita.

— Si yo fuera tú, le preguntaría a Edward qué ha hecho el día de hoy y con quién —sonrió con malicia—. Pero… cuidado. Puede que lo desmienta, porque no quiere que te enteres de eso.

Mi primera reacción fue considerar que estaba mintiendo para molestarme un rato, pero los detalles habían sido exquisitos y precisos. Él no tenía por qué saber sobre eso. En realidad, no muchos sabían exactamente lo que había sucedido entre Edward y Sienna. ¿De dónde lo había sacado?

Se marchó sin darme otra explicación. Debía ir a la tienda a comprar los ingredientes para el postre, pero decidí ir rápidamente hasta el departamento para preguntárselo a Edward.

En el camino, me puse a pensar qué pasaría si Andrew estaba en lo cierto, si Edward realmente había salido con Sienna. Por más que intentara, no podía imaginarlo invitándola a tomar un café. Ese no era Edward. Pero por otro lado… ¿y si realmente habían salido? ¿Incluso después de lo que le había pedido?

Darme cuenta de lo mucho que dolería si fuese cierto, me hizo sentir impotencia. No quería ser caprichosa, no quería ser estúpida. Pero si no era capaz de cumplir esa promesa, pudo habérmelo dicho y me lo habría replanteado. Él nunca aceptaría algo que fuese ilógico.

Odiaba sentirme celosa.

Llegué con prisa, porque la espera me estaba angustiando ya que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar si las cosas resultaran ser ciertas. Pero lo más probable es que Andrew haya inventado toda esa historia para provocar un poco de discordia entre nosotros. Debía alejarme de ese chico de una vez por todas.

Cuando llegué, Edward estaba jugando con Bear en un rincón. La misma rutina de siempre: durante una hora, él lo llamaba silbando; cuando éste se acercaba pronunciaba un tajante "no" y él se detenía, esperando por su premio que, generalmente era una golosina o una croqueta. La semana pasada le habíamos comprado su primer huesito de juguete. No paraba de mordisquearlo.

Bear fue el primero en saludarme, como siempre. A veces me preguntaba cómo se sentiría regresar a casa y no sentir sus lamidas. ¿Lo extrañaría tanto como lo imaginaba?

— Hola, preciosa —me saludó con aquella sonrisa que hacía que todos mis problemas fueran insignificantes. Pero, desafortunadamente, esta vez no surtió el mismo efecto.

— Hola, amor —hice un intento de sonrisa antes de acoger sus labios en los míos.

Nunca fui buena mintiendo. Notó mi semblante apagado y acarició mi mejilla.

— ¿Todo va bien?

— Sí —dije y sentí un gusto amargo en la garganta—. Es decir, no. Bah… digo…

Capté inmediatamente su atención.

— Te oigo —cruzó sus brazos, atento.

Me mordí el labio. Quería plantear el asunto para tenerlo en claro. Pero, ¿y si era cierto? ¿Y si realmente Edward había roto su promesa?

Me senté en el sillón y él me siguió, porque necesitaba un poco de valor y hacerlo sentada evitaría que mis piernas flaquearan. Las sentía como gelatinas.

Y supe que la mejor forma de plantearlo, sería directamente.

— ¿Qué hiciste el día de hoy?

Su respuesta no le hizo bien a mis nervios. Se puso tenso, a la defensiva y preocupado.

— Er… uhm, nada… ¿p-por qué?

Tembló. Edward Cullen tembló al responder. Él nunca se mostraba inseguro en sus respuestas, pero nunca era tan torpe para mentir.

— Mírame a los ojos —pedí, posicionándome frente a él, con el corazón en la mano—. Por favor, mírame a los ojos y júrame que jamás me ocultarías algo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron. Su mandíbula se tensó y podía ver la inseguridad en su expresión.

— Yo… —frunció sus labios y supe la respuesta en cuanto se despeinó y cerró sus ojos—. ¡Ah, no puedo hacerlo!

Me entró escalofríos.

— No, no puedo ocultarte algo, es muy difícil —se quejó masajeando su sien.

— ¿Me ibas a ocultar algo? —preguntarlo fue tan difícil como imaginarlo. ¿Edward ocultándome algo que implicara a Sienna?

— No, realmente no quise pero… los muchachos me dijeron que así te enfadarías menos —admitió algo avergonzado.

— ¿Muchachos? —este hecho me molestó—. ¿Lo consultaste con ellos antes de decírmelo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no hay suficiente confianza entre nosotros?

— La hay, amor. La hay —aseguró con certeza.

— ¿Y por qué se lo tienes que contar a otros antes de decírmelo? ¿Qué tienes con Sienna que no puedes decírmelo a mí primero? —estaba a punto de quebrarme.

Él frunció el ceño, de repente, él lucía sorprendido y lastimado.

— Además… ¿por qué Andrew lo sabía y yo no? —Esa era una de las primeras preguntas que deseaba plantearle. ¿Cómo es que él lo sabía si se llevaban tan mal? ¿Sería posible que éste lo oyera a escondidas?

Y sentí que había cometido un grave error al mencionar su nombre. Su reacción fue única: pasó de la preocupación a la sorpresa, luego al lamento y por último, a la ira.

— Oh, Dios... —se llevó ambas manos a la cara, cerrando los ojos—. Dime, dime por favor que él no te lo ha dicho…

— Y de la peor forma —agregué con voz lastimada. Entonces, él sabía que Andrew le había escuchado. ¿Se lo había contado?

— ¡Juro que voy a matar a ese imbécil! —gruñó en voz alta tomando un cojín del sillón y arrojándolo al suelo, haciendo que Bear se precipitara y comenzara a ladrar.

— ¡Edward, basta! —Le detuve yo rápidamente, pero la ira seguía contenida en sus ojos y su mandíbula—. Escúchame bien, golpearlo o no, no va a solucionar esto. En realidad, lo empeorara aún más.

Dejé que se calmara un poco mientras yo meditaba rápidamente lo que en verdad me dolía. Y no fue difícil reconocerlo instantáneamente.

— ¿Saliste con Sienna? —pregunté en voz baja, débil.

Él asintió varias veces antes de contestar un "sí", con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Rompiste la promesa —reconocí y sentí el ardor en mi rostro. Estaba llorando—. Prometiste que no la verías y lo hiciste… y lo peor, se lo contaste a tus amigos antes de recurrir a mí… ¿por qué?

Frunció sus labios. Me estaba mirando con pena.

— Porque sabía que te molestarías, necesitaba un consejo. Quería saber cómo hacértelo saber de la forma correcta.

— Y si sabías que me molestaría, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —exploté de malhumor porque ese punto me sacaba—. En realidad, no me molesta… me duele. Me duele, Edward. Eres… eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi compañero… ¿por qué lo hiciste?

— No fue a propósito, Bella. Lo juro —se acercó nuevamente a mí—. Por favor, déjame contarte cómo fue realmente…

— ¡No quiero detalles! —gruñí asqueada—. ¿No entiendes que duele saber que la persona quien menos creías que podía lastimarte lo hizo? Hace un año, podría haber esperado este comportamiento porque eras un imbécil, pero… ¿ahora? ¿Es que realmente no te conozco?

— Bella, te amo, en verdad lo hago —juró—. Pero estás exagerando las cosas ahora mismo —dijo completamente convencido.

— ¿Lo estoy? —pregunté—. Dime, ¿qué sentirías si tú me pidieras que no volviese a ver a Andrew, que yo te dijera que no lo haré y lo termino haciendo para luego ocultártelo?

Él no reaccionó de la forma en la que esperaba.

— Supongo que no frecuentas a Andrew —frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos—. Si sabes que es un muchacho que constantemente intenta ligarte, ¿por qué seguirías hablando con él?

Entonces, reaccionó.

— ¿Por qué estabas hablando con él hoy? ¿Cómo es que te contó aquello? —preguntó.

—Ay, Edward —torcí una mueca—. Sabes que siempre lo evito. No es como si tuviese prohibido contestarle lo que pregunta.

Él abrió los ojos, pasmado.

— ¿Y no es eso lo que me has pedido a mí, Bella? —Preguntó, incrédulo—. ¿No me has pedido que deje de hablar con Sienna?

Iba a decirle que era completamente diferente el asunto, pero otra cosa surgió en mi cabeza.

— Oh, ¿es que entonces deseas hablar con ella? —A esta altura, ya estaba muy cabreada.

Chasqueó la lengua, poniendo ojos en blanco.

— Bella, sabes que no es eso…

— ¿Sabes una cosa? Si deseas hablar con ella, frecuentarla a ella y a su hermana, no soy quién para negártelo. Tienes razón. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras y nuestra promesa fue una estupidez.

— Bella… —suspiró sin ganas.

— No, está bien —admití—. Me he dado cuenta que soy una estúpida al haberte pedido eso. Pero lo hice porque me duele. Me duele verte con ella. ¡No sé cuál es la razón! Pero es así. Y el saber que, aun cuando prometiste no verla, lo has hecho, me hace sentir completamente insegura.

— ¿Insegura? —preguntó.

— Sí, porque estaba segura de conocerte, Edward. Mi Edward jamás faltaría una promesa. Y menos a la chica que jura amar.

Tuve apenas unos pocos segundos para ver en su rostro una expresión dolida porque yo tenía razón. Quería oír sus "no, Bella, escúchame" para pensar que yo estaba equivocada, pero su silencio era aniquilador. Yo estaba en lo cierto, él se había equivocado y dolía.

Me di la vuelta y rápidamente me encerré en la habitación para dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Ellas aparecieron y no se detuvieron porque estaba asustada.

Uno cree conocer a una persona completamente y da por sentado muchas cosas, pero cuando algo así sucede, cuando alguien decide actuar de una forma que logrará lastimarte, te asusta. De pronto, crees que existe un lado que no conoces en él, que todavía te falta un poco. La seguridad y confianza que había sentido con Edward durante todo este tiempo estaba tambaleándose por una simple acción. Quizás no era la gran cosa, quizás salir con ella no había sido tan terrible como ahora lo imaginaba, porque ese no era el problema central.

No, ese no era el único problema. El problema estuvo en habérmelo prometido. Edward nunca fallaba en las promesas. Edward _nunca_ se equivocaba.

Golpeó la puerta un rato más tarde, porque quería hablar conmigo. Yo no tenía ánimos de hablar, porque cada vez que me deprimía, me encerraba en mis propios pensamientos masoquistas. Me gustaba abrazar el dolor sin ningún motivo. Estaba imaginando cómo había sido esa salida. Ni siquiera me había dado explicaciones ni detalles. No los necesitaba, ¿verdad?

Había pasado un buen rato desde que me había encerrado y Edward dejó de intentar hablar conmigo. Quizás se había dado cuenta que necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

No supe bien en qué momento se había hecho de noche, pero decidí dejar la puerta abierta y recostarme en la cama, esperando a que en algún momento volviese a hablarme.

Sucedió un rato después, cuando oí que se acercaba al dormitorio.

— Bella… —suspiró muy bajo. Tan bajo que casi parecía una imaginación de mi mente.

No respondí, oculté mi rostro en la almohada intentando con todas mis fuerzas que las lágrimas no me traicionaran.

Lo más doloroso fue lo que vino después:

Edward volvió a emitir un largo suspiro y lo sentí acercarse a la cama. Estaba pensando en qué maniobras realizar para evitar su tacto, pero él tomó la almohada de mi lado y procedió a retirarse de la habitación.

No fue hasta más tarde cuando comprendí lo que había hecho: se fue a dormir en el sillón. No iba a acostarse conmigo esta noche, y eso me hizo llorar profundamente.

No se me pasó por alto el hecho de haberse llevado mi almohada. Me quedaba la suya que desprendía su cautivante aroma esencial. Lo abracé con fuerza, volviendo a sentir miedo. Nunca antes Edward había hecho algo como esto ni había decidido dormir sin mí.

A lo largo de la noche, estuve preguntándome por qué había decidido hacer eso. Me molesté porque se suponía que él era quien se había equivocado, él debía haberse acercado a mí hasta el último momento y lo odié durante un par de horas. Pero después me di cuentaque yo le había rechazado los tres intentos de mediación y él debía de estar cansado. No le pregunté por su día en el trabajo. No pude leer el libro que Melissa me había recomendado y me sentí fatal.

Me di cuenta que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche porque no conocía los verdaderos motivos para deprimirme (es decir, no le había preguntado siquiera el motivo por el que había salido con ella), así que me armé de valor para salir de la cama y dirigirme en silencio hasta el living.

El sillón donde se encontraba era bastante espacioso. Me molestó verlo ahí porque la situación en sí me molestaba. Éramos Edward y Bella. Los dos idiotas del grupo que utilizaban la misma ropa. Los que discutían como un matrimonio, los que se divertían como mejores amigos y los que se protegían como hermanos. Él era mi alma gemela y no soportaba esta lejanía.

Entonces, enfurruñada, me recosté a su lado y decidí abrazarlo. Creí que estaba durmiendo, pero se dio cuenta de mi presencia y con sorpresa, se giró para verme en medio de la oscuridad.

— Bella… —me llamó rápidamente y abrazó mi espalda, ligeramente confundido por mi cambio de actitud.

Encendió la pequeña lámpara de la mesita para observarme mejor. Eso solamente sirvió para que yo pudiese darme cuenta que sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados.

Edward había estado llorando.

— Ay, no, Edward, no, no, no —dije rápidamente, perdiendo todo el orgullo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él seguía sin comprender la situación.

— Perdóname, en verdad, no quiero hacerte sentir mal… yo… ugh, Dios. Odio todo esto, perdóname —repetí varias veces, refregando mi rostro encima de su pecho viril.

Él me separó.

— ¿Por qué me pides perdón? Soy yo quien debería rogarte —dijo con nostalgia.

Me separé un poco de él.

— Me estoy sintiendo la peor persona del mundo. Tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. Te amo lo suficiente para darme cuenta que a veces, puede que no merezca tu amor —confesó.

Me partió el corazón.

— Edward… —mordí mi labio y decidí que debíamos hablar—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La pregunta me ponía nerviosa, porque ahora me daría cuenta de lo terrible que pudo haber sido ese encuentro.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— Fue después de clases. Salí temprano y estaba por enviarte un mensaje para irte a buscar. Entonces, ella apareció en el extremo del pasillo con Lena, su hermana. La conocí primero a ella y siempre hemos sido buenos amigos. Es por eso que intenté evadirlas, pero ellas me saludaron. Y yo no pude negárselo. Es como si Jacob te saludara.

Oh.

—Me invitaron a tomar un café. Les dije que no, porque tenía que verte, pero ellas insistieron en que era lo suficientemente "inteligente" para no someterme a tus caprichos… lo cual, no es cierto —aseguró—. Te amo, pero sé qué cosas debo tolerar, y la promesa que te hice, fue bastante lógica. Pero… soy un imbécil, me dio mucha vergüenza negárselos. No lo vi como algo tan malo al principio. Digo, Sienna tiene novio, Bella.

¿En serio?

— Ella y Lena estaban muy felices por sus parejas y no me pareció incorrecto lo que estaba haciendo. Luego, me pidió que le mostrara una foto de Bear porque ella adora los animales. Lo hice y repentinamente, me acordé de ti y me sentí muy mal. Por eso, decidí irme. No fueron más de quince minutos.

¿Eso había sido todo?

— ¿Eso es todo? —pregunté y mi voz salió chillona—. ¿Solamente fue eso?

— Solamente… fue eso —contestó él, confundido.

¿Había hecho un gran escándalo por eso? Hablar con Sienna era como hablar con Jacob. Yo tampoco podría negarle un café. Y menos si estaba acompañado con alguien y éste ya tenía una pareja. Entonces… ¿había sido un problema de susceptibilidad por mi parte? ¿Yo había malinterpretado las indirectas de Sienna? ¿Y si ella realmente no deseaba conquistar a Edward y había hecho toda una discusión para nada?

— Pero qué estúpida soy —reconocí—. Soy una imbécil.

Edward se sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó.

— Acabo de escandalizarme por algo sumamente sencillo —fruncí el ceño—. Acabamos de discutir por algo completamente fútil.

De repente, las lágrimas encima de la almohada me parecieron tontas. Pero en realidad, temía a que fuese peor. Sin embargo, Edward volvía a demostrarme que era el hombre del que no se podía desconfiar.

— No fue algo fútil, Bella —murmuró en voz baja, muy apenado—. No debí aceptar la invitación. No debí romper esa promesa. Lo que sucede es que… desearía poder ser más frío.

— Pero no puedes —dije con dulzura—. Lo que en verdad sucede, Edward, es que eres un muchacho muy bondadoso. No puedes ser egoísta ni maleducado. Aun cuando no sientas nada por Sienna, no le guardas rencor porque…

Y yo misma me di cuenta.

—… porque ella te hizo feliz en algún momento de tu vida.

Edward no esperaba oír eso.

—Ella fue tu amiga, fue tu novia mucho antes de que me conocieras y por ese motivo estás agradecido con ella.

— Tal vez eso sea cierto —murmuró no muy a gusto—. Pero tú sabes que es algo del pasado. Nada ni nadie me ha hecho tan feliz como tú lo has hecho.

Y muy en el fondo lo sabía. No podía ponerme celosa por el comportamiento que Edward tenía con el resto porque así era él. Esa era su personalidad. Él ya no siente nada por ella pero seguía tratándola bien.

— Lo entiendo porque si me encontrara con Jacob, le sonreiría por todas las cosas que hizo.

— Ustedes eran mucho más cercanos de lo que yo fui con Sienna —rió medio bufando.

Pero yo no le guardaba rencor. Incluso, me parecería estúpido si me pidiera cortar lazos con él. Pensaría que él se comportaba inseguro y caprichoso.

Y quizás yo lo fui al momento de pedirle que se alejara de Sienna. Porque si élme ama como lo hace, ella no puede hacer nada contra nosotros.

— Juro que iba a hacerlo, Bella. Juro que iba a decírtelo. No me gusta sentirme así, no soy yo. Siento que lo que hice fue muy malo, tal vez exagero también, pero es difícil ocultar algo a la persona que más te conoce.

—Te creo —dije, finalmente, con una sonrisa—. Puedes hablar con ella, no hay problema. Porque al final, sé quién eres y por qué haces lo que haces.

Él apoyó su frente contra la mía, mirándome fijamente.

— Nunca más volverás a sentir lo que sentiste en la mañana, ¿entiendes? —juró—. Nunca más volverás a sentir que no me conoces, porque lo haces y mejor que yo mismo.

Fue mi turno para abrazar su cuello y enterrar mi rostro en él.

Desde entonces, nunca más volví a ver las discusiones como algo terrible. Comenzaba a creer que era extraño que no tuviésemos diferencias, que fuésemos tan adaptables el uno al otro. Y cuando aparecía un desequilibrio, nos asustábamos, pero no porque el problema fuese escandaloso, porque no lo era, sino porque creíamos saber todo acerca del otro. Y lo cierto es que eso es imposible. Siempre existe algo nuevo que descubrir acerca del otro que únicamente conoces cuando te toca vivir una situación particular. Ese día había aprendido que Edward era más bondadoso de lo que había pensado. Sí, a veces molestaba tanta amabilidad innecesaria en él, pero yo lo había elegido y bajo esa perspectiva, no tenía absolutamente nada de qué preocuparme. Al final, él también terminó por aprender que yo podía ser más frágil de lo que había pensado y lo consideró, en verdad lo hizo. Ahora sabía que no necesitaba del consejo de otros para saber cómo actuar conmigo, porque él conocía mis reacciones.

Entonces, lo deliberamos. Ninguno de los dos controlaría lo que el otro hacía, él podría hablar con Sienna, yo podría hablar con Andrew, no sucedía nada. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos sentía aprecio por ellos.

**EPOV**

Esa misma semana, un jueves a la tarde, tuve que ir a la casa de Josh para entregarle un libro que me había prestado. Francamente, estaba sorprendido por la coincidencia en nuestros gustos literarios. A veces olvidaba cuán culto podía llegar a ser aquél muchacho.

Vivía en un departamento alquilado a muy pocas calles del instituto. Toqué el timbre de su entrada antes de que él me atendiera.

Vestía únicamente sus pantalones de pijama y dudaba seriamente que usara algo debajo de eso.

Por alguna extraña razón, no esperaba verme.

— Hola. ¿Estabas durmiendo? —le saludé.

— Eh… —dudó un rato.

Fruncí el ceño antes de que me dejara pasar a su departamento.

— Aquí te traje un libro. Se llama "Desesperación", es de Stephen King. No a muchos les agradó porque creen que su final no fue el correcto, pero yo creo que tienes que leerlo al menos dos veces para captar el mensaje —me limité a contar para no informar demasiado sobre el libro.

Aproveché para observar la decoración y los muebles del living.

— Me gustan tus cuadros —remarqué aquello cuando identifiqué 'La noche estrellada' de Van Gogh. Me recordó que debía comprar uno nuevo para variar.

— Eh… —Seguía dudando con una mueca tensa.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Le pregunté. Parecía como si el hecho de que yo estuviese allí fuese un problema.

Antes de poder contestar, escuché que alguien tirabala cadena del retrete en el baño.

¿Estaba acompañado? ¿Podría ser Jane?

— Oh, lo siento, amigo… ¿estoy interrumpiendo? Puedo irme —dejé el libro a un costado y aclaré con soltura que no tenía problema en hacerlo.

— No, no —negó rápidamente, incómodo—. Es que…

Y del baño, salió una muchacha de tez morena.

Ella esperaba encontrar una visita aquí y debido a eso ya se encontraba cambiada, como si fuera a marcharse.

Me saludó rápidamente y lo hizo también con mi amigo, dándole un corto beso en la mandíbula.

Por respeto a la muchacha desconocida, esperé a que se marchara antes de poder soltar todo lo que tenía para decir. Estaba totalmente indignado.

— Sé lo que vas a decir y no luce tan terrible como parece —me advirtió en seguida, cuando ésta terminó por irse.

Sacudí la cabeza y extendí las manos.

— ¿Cómo puede lucir menos terrible de lo que realmente es? —bufé frunciendo el ceño. Suspiré—. Josh, ¿realmente…? ¿Realmente era tan necesario?

Lo seguí cuando él emprendió rumbo hacia la cocina.

— ¿Realmente vale la pena arruinar lo que tienes con Jane por esto? ¿Engañándola?

Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, supuse que era un degenerado, pero mantuve las esperanzas en alto por Jane. Sin embargo, había cosas que jamás cambiarían.

— No, no la estoy engañando porque no somos una pareja —me recordó apuntándome con el dedo índice—. Estamos saliendo, es algo completamente distinto.

— No es distinto si se trata de Jane —suspiré masajeando mi sien—. Lo único que necesitabas hacer era guardar tu maldita polla por un tiempo.

— ¡No pude! ¡Lo intenté y no pude! ¿Bien? —admitió mientras se llevaba un enorme sándwich a la boca.

Como cualquier adicto, Josh descargaba su frustración sexual a través de la comida. Pues, estaba comiendo en exceso y eso le molestaba. Tenía entendido que, años anteriores, había luchado contra el sobrepeso. Él se enfocaba demasiado en el físico.

El sándwich tenía algo de color oscuro.

— Ugh, ¿qué estás comiendo ahora? —chasqueé la lengua.

— Pollo, ensalada, mayonesa y _Nutella_—contestó con la boca llena.

Hice un mohín. Podría comerme hasta un control remoto siempre y cuando llevara _Nutella_ encima, pero yo no era un partidario de las mezclas entre dulces y salados.

— ¿Y por qué sigues comiendo? Ya tuviste sexo —fruncí el ceño.

— ¡Porque no fue bueno! —Contestó apartando el sándwich en un llanto fingido—. ¡Ninguna es buena! ¡Ninguna es Jane!

No aprobaba el comportamiento de Josh porque sabía que traería problemas, pero Jane le había pedido algo completamente ridículo para alguien como Josh.

— Creo que estoy enloqueciendo —me dijo—. Creí que un poco de sexo casual con una completa desconocida me ayudaría en mi tarea de esperar por Jane. De todas formas, solamente es sexo, ¿no?

Ugh. Ese planteo me traía viejos recuerdos porque durante mucho tiempo me guié por esa lógica.

— ¡Pero no funciona! ¡No es buen sexo! —Exclamó con frustración—. Y ahora me siento un completo imbécil.

— Pues, en parte, lo eres —encogí mis hombros.

— ¿Sabes? Nunca le negué a una chica con… ya sabes, vello púbico —murmuró en voz baja y me sorprendí—. Pero con esta chica, no pude hacerlo. No paraba de imaginar cómo sería Jane. ¿Crees que se depile?

— No lo sé. Francamente, no pienso en la vagina de otras chicas.

— Bella tiene la piel como Jane. Suave, ¿verdad? —preguntó y asentí—. Pues, ¿ella lo hace? Si ella lo hace, seguro Jane también lo hace. Digo, son amigas, ¿no? Hacen ese tipo de cosas juntas y…

— Josh, no —negué para que dejara de especular—. Simplemente, no.

—Ugh, Edward, necesito ayuda —me pidió con preocupación—. No puedo follar con Jane. No puedo follar con desconocidas. No puedo follar. Tú eres doctor, ¿qué tan grave podría ser eso?

— Uhm, no lo sé. ¿Tus bolas se han puesto azules alguna vez? —bromeé.

Él jadeó horrorizado y yo me eché a reír, pero recordé lo importante.

— Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, Josh —dije lentamente—. Jane ha puesto toda su confianza en ti y en esta relación. Si sabe que te has acostado con otra chica, pensará que no la estás tomando en serio y en verdad la joderás.

Bueno, a esta altura la había jodido tantas veces y ella aun así lo perdonaba. A ella le gustaba, obviamente.

— Y por eso, no se enterará —me amenazó.

— Oh, por favor —fruncí el ceño—. No seas un imbécil. Tienes que decírselo o será peor.

Esa lección la tenía tan guardada en mi cabeza como si fuese un rezo sagrado. Lo primero que debías hacer después de joderla era contárselo a tu novia, siempre.

Se molestó consigo mismo porque estaba al tanto de lo que me había sucedido el lunes, y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto.

— Tienes razón —estuvo de acuerdo y sonrió—. Se lo diré mañana.

— No, mañana no. Hoy —le ordené.

— No, hoy no. Mañana —sostuvo.

— No, ahora —fui firme—. Te vas a bañar, vas a ponerte una ropa decente y le pedirás disculpas ahora mismo antes de que sigas engordando.

Lo dije en broma, pero él se alarmó repentinamente.

— ¿Estoy engordando? —me preguntó en voz baja, con preocupación.

— Sí, mira esa grasa. Ugh—exageré haciendo un mohín. Lo cierto es que Josh tenía abdominales mucho más desarrollados que cualquier otro.

Me marché entre risotadas hacia la entrada cuando le encontré revisándose cada rincón de su abdomen. Tardó en darse cuenta que no hablaba en serio.

— ¡Bromear con el peso de los demás es algo cruel, Edward! ¡Es un tema muy serio y delicado!

**.**

— Hey, ¿tu cumpleaños no es el veinte? —Thomas me preguntó como si no estuviese seguro.

— Sí —contesté llevando el cigarrillo a mi boca.

Parpadeó un par de segundos.

— Es decir, la próxima semana —se dio cuenta.

Asentí en silencio, preguntándome por qué lucía tan sorprendido.

— Oh, vaya… —le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo—. ¿Y qué planes tienes en mente?

— Bella dijo que ella se encargaría de todo el asunto. Así que no me molesto en hacer algo.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la cocina de su departamento, solamente para hacer un poco de tiempo hasta que Jane se dignara a abrir la puerta del dormitorio donde se había encerrado tras oír la fechoría que Josh había cometido. Todavía podíamos oír los lamentos de nuestro amigo contra la puerta.

— ¿Qué crees que te regale? —quiso saber, curioso.

Por alguna razón estaba pensando en sexo. Pude haber pensado en postres, una fiesta o algo hecho por su propia mano ahora que había aprendido a bordar, pero mi mente siempre divagaba por otros rincones. Lo que más deseaba era llegar a ese lugar prohibido, follar su trasero, y ella lo sabía. Pensar en esa idea me hizo temblar de placer.

— No tengo ni la más mínima idea —contesté distraído.

— Bueno, tú la conoces. Seguramente será algo adorable —comentó mi amigo.

— Ella es adorable —agregué.

Entonces, recordé que debía pedirle un gran favor.

— Olvidé contártelo, Rosalie se irá de vacaciones.

Me miró con sorpresa.

— Vaya, ¿a dónde?

—_Aruba_—contesté—. Irá con un par de compañeras del trabajo. Creo que una de ellas va a casarse y planean tomarse unos días para la despedida de soltera. Además, tenemos familiares viviendo allí así que ella se quedará por un par de semanas.

— Sensacional.

— Lo sé, y por eso estaba pensando en que podríamos hacerle una fiesta de despedida aquí. ¿Qué opinas?

Thomas me miró por unos segundos.

— ¿Despedida de qué? —medio se rió—. Se va de vacaciones.

— Sí, ya sé —chasqueé la lengua—. Suena tonto, pero me siento fatal por haberla dejado muy apartada del grupo por incluir a Cassie. No es justo.

— Edward, Cassie es tu nueva cuñada —me recordó.

— Y Rose es mi hermana. Ya hemos tenido mucho favoritismo por Emmett en estas últimas semanas. Creo que deberíamos empezar a incluirla a ella.

Thomas no podía decir nada al respecto, porque yo estaba en lo cierto.

— Una fiesta por ella la haría sentir más querida por todos. ¿Qué opinas?

— Suena divertido. Solamente espero que Andrew no vuelva a secar marihuana. Todavía me pregunto dónde la compró.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida cuando oímos que Jane le contestaba un sonoro "Vete-a-casa-Josh" ante las suplicas del mismo.

— Esto no puede seguir así —suspiré desanimado y me levanté para dirigirme hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Apoyaba firmemente las intenciones de Josh, pero no podía seguir así después de una hora y media. Ya era suficiente.

Le suplicaba que abriera la puerta con una voz desganada. Estaba cansado de esperar y su voluntad comenzó a flaquear. Era muy triste de observar.

— Josh, creo que eso es todo —murmuré bien bajo, palmeando su hombro a modo de consuelo. Jane no lo perdonaría.

Él observó durante unos segundos la puerta que lo separaba de Jane, mordiéndose el labio.

— Josh…

— Ya sé, ya sé —contestó rápidamente en voz baja, comprendiendo que ya no había caso.

Tomó aire y evaluó detenidamente sus siguientes palabras que serían las últimas:

—Sé que estás cansada de oírme, y sé que pedir disculpas a esta altura no arreglará las cosas. Sabes… de donde yo vengo, lo que hice no significa nada. Pero, de donde tú vienes… lo que hice, es la cosa más horrenda que se le puede hacer a una chica.

Él tragó saliva.

— Nunca tuve una novia, ¿sabías eso? —sintió vergüenza de admitir esto y por eso medio se rió—. Nunca hablé de tantas cosas con una chica por interés. Cuando era pequeño… las chicas decían cosas horrendas sobre mí—se rió—. ¿Qué clase de persona le dice a un niño gordo que morirá de diabetes o de cualquier cosa, solamente porque es diferente al resto?

Un silencio sepulcral se formó alrededor de él.

— Entonces, les demostré lo contrario y empecé a tratar a las mujeres de la misma forma que me trataron. Jamás les he dicho las mismas cosas, pero no me tomé la necesidad de tratarlas con respeto porque en el fondo, creía que todas las mujeres eran crueles. Ellas pueden ser las criaturas más preciosas que existen pero también pueden herir como nadie en esta vida.

Esperó unos segundos.

— Y luego te conocí —sonrió para sí mismo—. Estabas en el escenario, cantando esa canción que decía… _Oh, Ava… je sais, tu sors encore ce soir_ —cantó en voz baja con una terrible pronunciación—. Estabas _tan _avergonzada e incluso así te animaste a cantar. No estabas usando maquillaje y así te veías hermosa. Tú… irradias alegría e inocencia y es por eso que la gente quiere estar a tu lado. Una persona desinteresada que siempre logra sacarle el lado positivo a las cosas.

Esperó unos segundos para continuar hablando.

— No sé si sabías esto, pero eres única, Jane —dijo con seriedad—. Eres tan… diferente del resto y eso te hace tan especial que…

Josh paró de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—… ahora me doy cuenta que…no soy lo suficiente para ti —frunció sus labios, convencido—. Yo nunca podré ser único y diferente como tú. Así que…—asintió para sí mismo—… haces bien en dejar esto atrás.

Ni Thomas ni yo hubiésemos pensado que terminaría por dar esa resolución. No estaba seguro de que aquello que juraba fuese cierto pero, ¿quién éramos nosotros para decidir por él? No sabía cuán lastimada podía estar la autoestima de Josh.

Él respiró hondo y se masajeó los párpados, como si en realidad quisiera ocultar las lágrimas.

— Así que… espero que no me guardes rencor. Sé que no podré ser tu novio, pero al menos quiero ser tu amigo. Si me necesitas, puedes contar conmigo.

Dijo esto y tocó suavemente la puerta antes de decidir que lo mejor sería dejar a Jane en paz.

Nos acercamos a él para animarlo. Me sentía sumamente orgulloso de él.

— Hey, amigo, vamos a tomar algo para organizar la fiesta de Rosalie, ¿quieres venir? —propuse tratando de cambiar de tema.

— No… —hizo un mohín después de pensarlo—. Esta vez paso, quiero estar un rato a solas… pero gracias por la invitación.

No dijimos nada y dejamos que se marchara por su propia cuenta. Nunca lo había visto entristecido.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que la puerta del dormitorio de Jane se abriera y ella saliera con una expresión asombrada y los ojos hinchados, como si hubiese llorado un poco.

Observó cada rincón de la casa en silencio, buscando algo.

— ¿A dónde se fue Josh? —nos preguntó en voz baja con el ceño fruncido.

— Creo que a su casa —respondí, preguntándome si sus palabras habían surtido efecto.

Jane contestó aquella pregunta al tomar las llaves y salir del departamento, como si fuese a buscarlo.

— Me parece que todo saldrá bien —comentó Thomas esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Porque hasta hace un rato, Jane me preguntó si hacía bien en esperar tanto para tener relaciones sexuales. Le dije que no cualquier hombre aceptaría algo como eso —negó varias veces.

Me reí y antes de contestarle, alguien entró al departamento silbando. Era Andrew.

Él y yo nos miramos por unos segundos; aprovechó que su hermano estaba en la otra habitación para sonreírme con malicia.

— ¿Sabes? Bella solía decir que su novio era el hombre perfecto. Bondadoso, inteligente y… ¿cuál era la otra palabra? Uhm… ah, sí. _Honesto_. Pero, ¿sabes lo que pienso realmente? Si fueras suficiente hombre para ella, no habrías pensado siquiera en la idea de ocultárselo.

Contuve la ira que comenzaba a crecer en mi cuerpo. No iba a volver a tener problemas con él. Por Bella, no lo golpearía.

— Pero mejor dejemos que ella, con el tiempo, se dé cuenta de lo que verdaderamente merece —dijo esto último y entre risas, cruzó el pasillo a mi lado para dirigirse hasta su dormitorio.

Había tenido tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que aquél mocoso no era ningún niño inocente. Sabía muy bien con qué estaba jugando y cómo llevar a cabo sus planes para, indirectamente, separarme de Bella. Pero en vez de utilizar las agresiones, decidí ponerme a su nivel. En realidad, iba a superarlo.

— Debería darte las gracias, Andrew —dije con buen ánimo.

Éste se dio la vuelta y me miró incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué? —bufó—. ¿Por haber puesto a tu novia en tu contra?

— No —negué con tranquilidad—. En realidad, tengo que agradecerte por lo que hiciste ya que gracias a tu plan, tuve una increíble noche de sexo con mi novia.

Abrió los ojos, perplejo.

— Y por si eso fuera poco, nos regalaste mucha más confianza de la que ya teníamos —me acerqué a él, desafiante—. Quizás tengas razón. Quizás yo no sea suficiente hombre para una mujer como ella, pero soy mucho más de lo que tú alguna vez serás. ¿Mentir, engañar y manipular para llegar al corazón de Bella? —Negué varias veces con una falsa expresión de preocupación—. No, no, amigo… si crees que así lo lograrás, estás muy lejos de conocer cómo es ella realmente.

Se quedó mudo.

— Pude haberme equivocado… pero incluso así sigue escogiéndome y mientras ella lo haga, yo no me iré a ningún lado —se lo refregué en la cara—. Admiro tu insistencia y hablo en serio, pero así como no entiendes por la palabra ni por la fuerza, comenzaremos a ignorarte porque ella ahora ni siquiera te quiere como amigo. Así que si fuera tú, estaría pensando en cuánto la jodiste con ese plan.

Su mandíbula se tensó y me miró con profundo recelo. Él sabía que no había logrado obtener lo que quería pero supuso que había logrado algo, separarme de Bella. Enterarse que ni siquiera en eso pudo ser efectivo su plan, debía estar sacándole de quicio. Me digné a tratarlo con la tranquilidad que significaba saber que Bella y yo nos sentíamos más unidos que antes gracias a sus mentiras.

Si pensaba que de esa forma lograría captar su atención, iba por un mal camino.

**BPOV**

**(2)** Empezó como una petición por parte de Edward, pero terminó siendo una decisión colectiva la idea de hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa un viernes por la tarde a Rosalie antes de sus vacaciones para demostrarle que en ningún momento la habíamos excluido del grupo.

El ambiente se mostró particularmente acogedor. Era fantástico ver lo bien que se llevaban Thomas y Sam, así como Jane y Josh, quiénes se habían reconciliado. Alice y Jasper se mostraron muy entusiasmados ante la idea de la fiesta ya que ambos compartían la placidez de hacer feliz a Rose. No se lo dije, pero admiraba profundamente a Alice por lucir sonriente después de todo lo que había pasado con el problema de la fertilidad. Pronto tendrían que darles los resultados de aquél examen.

Incluso Edward y yo nos encontrábamos de maravilla. ¿Quién habría pensado que una pelea nos habría unido tanto? Si no se encontraba conversando con los muchachos, se acercaba para preguntarme si necesitaba ayuda con la comida. Me besaba el mentón y jugaba con mi cabello hasta producirme cosquillas. Nunca antes nos habíamos puesto tan afectivos en público.

El único que no encajaba era Andrew, y tampoco esperábamos que lo hiciera. El grupo nunca se encargó de tomar posiciones cuando uno de nosotros discutía con el otro, pero debido a que Andrew no formaba parte de él, en cuanto se enteraron lo que había sucedido, dejó de caerle bien al resto.

Edward, quien más motivos tenía para tratarlo mal, se mostraba indiferente y eso me hacía sentir muy orgullosa de él. A diferencia del resto, yo sentía pena por Andrew. Debía ser una patada en las bolas llegar a un país donde no conoces a nadie y a la poca gente que sí, le caes mal. Pero una cosa era segura: él se lo había ganado.

Todos permanecimos en silencio cuando nos enteramos que Rose entraba al departamento creyendo que era una simple juntada. Cuando ella apareció, todos exclamamos "sorpresa" con ahínco.

Más ella nos miró con cierto recelo.

— ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien? —preguntó en voz baja, dándose la vuelta para corroborar si alguien más debía llegar.

— ¡No, tonta! ¡Es una fiesta de despedida para ti! —Alice canturreó con emoción.

Rosalie parpadeó los ojos varias veces, sin comprender.

— _¡Aruba!_ —exclamó su hermano mellizo, igualmente emocionado.

— Chicos, son solamente tres semanas —ella nos miraba como si estuviésemos locos.

— ¡Por eso! ¡Es mucho tiempo! ¡Claro que te vamos a extrañar! —Edward se encargó de decir aquello con mucha seguridad para que ella le creyera.

— ¡Aww! —Rosalie hizo un mohín con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Me hicieron una fiesta para que finalmente encaje en su grupo, verdad?

Entre murmullos, no supimos bien cómo contestar aquello.

— ¡Qué dulces, chicos! ¡Gracias! —terminó por aceptar y entre todos lo celebramos.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en decir que Rosalie se veía muy bien, pero sus hermanos aseguraban que esto no era ninguna sorpresa. Francamente, esperaba verla un poco deprimida después de haber cortado definitivamente con Emmett, pero se la notaba mucho mejor, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima. Y eso me puso nostálgica. ¿Podría ser que, después de todo, ellos no era el uno para el otro?

Edward pasó casi toda la reunión con su hermana tratando de hacerla sentir acompañada y eso me pareció el gesto más dulce del mundo. Era extraño pensar que hace un año se llevaban terriblemente mal.

Permanecí al lado de un divertido Thomas y un completamente enamorado Sam mientras le enseñaba cómo preparar un poco de salsa casera a éste último. Estaba tan feliz por ellos que, literalmente, sentía ganas de abrazarlos y atarlos con cinta adhesiva para que así nunca se separaran. No había visto feliz a Thomas desde la primera vez que lo conocí.

— La cocina se le da muy bien a la gente con mucha paciencia como tú, Sam —él trató de consolarlo tras varios intentos frustrados de preparar la salsa.

— Mis manos sirven para bordar, no para cocinar —alzó una de sus manos—. Honestamente, no sirven de mucho.

Thomas soltó una risa silenciosa.

— No deberías menospreciar las habilidades en tus manos, ¿sabes? —dijo aquello en un tono picarón, bastante bajo.

Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que podía tratarse de una broma sexual.

— Okay. Prueba —Sam alzó el cucharón de madera con salsa encima para que Thomas diera su aprobación.

En el momento en que él lo hizo, sus rostros se encontraron muy cercanos. A cualquiera le habría parecido algo completamente normal en una pareja, menos para Andrew que acababa de entrar a la cocina.

Los miró alzando una ceja, con cierta incredulidad.

— Eh… ¿qué están haciendo? —preguntó y sentí un leve pero casi indescifrable tono asqueado.

Todos en la habitación permanecimos en silencio, a la espera de una buena explicación por parte de los muchachos.

Sam tomó la iniciativa y, según me había contado Edward, no era la primera vez que lo hacía ya que Thomas se paralizaba por completo.

— Le estoy haciendo probar mi salsa.

— ¿Y por qué tú sostienes la misma cuchara? —Andrew seguía sin entender y no me gustaba para nada la expresión defensiva que portaba en ese momento.

— Porque soy homosexual —Sam logró rescatarse con una sonrisa—. Y eso es lo que los homosexuales hacemos. Preparamos comida… y dejamos que nuestros amigos _heterosexuales_…—enfatizó aquella palabra—…prueben de la misma cuchara.

Me di cuenta que Andrew no era particularmente homofóbico, pero le producía un poco de confusión que su hermano se apegue _tanto _al comportamiento homosexual de su amigo.

— Por ejemplo, ahora es el turno de Edward…

Sam enfatizó el nombre de Edward para que le siguiera la corriente. Yo, que ahora me encontraba cerca de él, pellizqué su brazo para que se acercara.

— Por supuesto —sonrió él como si nada y dejó que Sam le hiciera probar la salda de la cuchara.

De fondo, podía escucharse la risa de algunas chicas y la mía.

— Yo también quiero probar —Mark asintió, participando también.

— No se atrevan a dejarme fuera de esto —amenazó Josh a modo de broma.

— Tú puedes participar si gustas, Andrew —Sam propuso con amabilidad.

— No, gracias —alzó sus manos a modo de disculpas—. Tengo que salir ahora.

Más allá de haber sido un gesto muy amable por parte de los muchachos, no quitaba que Thomas se mostrara algo preocupado acerca de cómo iba a darle la noticia a su hermano. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que Sam estaba pasando más tiempo de lo normal en la casa.

Aproveché un rato para acercarme al grupo de las chicas que inmediatamente se había reducido a Melissa y a Rosalie porque el resto se habían ido con sus novios. Ratas.

— Nos estábamos riendo de tus pequeños pantalones —Melissa explicó el porqué de sus risas antes de que me acercara.

No esperaba oír eso.

— ¿Por… qué? ¿Qué tienen? —pregunté mirándomelos. Eran color bordo.

— Asientan muy bien tu trasero, aunque son muy ajustados —Melissa comentó observándolos con diversión.

— Hace calor —fue mi sencilla explicación.

— ¿Esa es la gorra de Edward? —me preguntó Rosalie con asombro.

Ya entendía por dónde venía su planteo.

— Compartimos un… par de… prendas —murmuré casualmente.

— ¿Un par? —Melissa se burló, porque sabía que eso no era cierto—. Lucen como dos hermanitos que se visten igual, es muy gracioso.

No estaba segura si reírme o sentirme mal, pero terminé optando por una opción distinta: sonrojarme.

Melissa se excusó por unos segundos y me senté al lado de Rosalie. Curiosamente, no sentía la misma incomodidad de hace unos meses, pero no podía decir que me sentía completamente relajada. No hablaba mucho con ella.

— ¿Él no va a venir, verdad? —me preguntó en voz baja, con la mirada fija en un punto de la habitación. No obstante, sonreía.

¿Qué podía contestarle? No estaba segura de qué tanto podía hablar al respecto con tal de no lastimarla. Para empezar, ¿la lastimaría?

— No… —opté por la verdad, porque sabía que ella era una chica firme que preferiría mil veces una verdad dolorosa a una mentira aliviadora.

— Mejor —rió en silencio y bebió de su pequeña botella de zumo. Según había contado, estaba haciendo dieta para cuidar su figura para Aruba. Yo no comprendía cómo ya que tenía un cuerpo saludable y envidiable.

— ¿No quieres volver a verlo? —me animé a preguntar, con cierta timidez.

Tardó unos segundos en responder.

— Honestamente… no. Me dolería. Pero tengo que admitir que se siente bien poder dejar algo atrás. Es decir, tener un camino sin ataduras. Me cuesta encontrarlo, pero cuando lo hago, salgo adelante con mucha facilidad —dijo con orgullo y sonreí.

— Edward realmente estaba preocupado por ti. Espero que no pienses que tomó partido o…

— No, no, no —negó ella sonriente—. Sé eso de antemano. Tomar partido es algo involuntario y no los culpo. Es más, agradezco todo esto —señaló la habitación entera refiriéndose a la fiesta—. Y agradezco que tengas la amabilidad de acercarte a hablar conmigo, después de lo desconsiderada que he sido contigo, Bella.

Le resté importancia.

— Son… cosas del pasado, ¿no? Todo resultó bien para todos, creo —encogí mis hombros, observando a Edward a lo lejos.

Ella también lo hizo.

— Pronto se hará un año desde que se conocen —murmuró y me sorprendió que supiera de ese detalle—. Dime, ¿tienes algo planeado para su cumpleaños?

— Una fiesta sorpresa en nuestra casa —le comenté ladeando una pequeña sonrisa—. Estoy pensando en los regalos… sea lo que sea, siento que es poco para demostrarle cuánto lo quiero.

— A veces una sola cosa basta para demostrar todo ese amor—me dijo—. No gastes demasiado en él, no lo necesita. Dale algo para que sepa que eres suya. Algo que nadie más tendrá y que él atesorará por siempre en su memoria…

_¿Por qué estoy pensando en sexo anal?_

— Uhm, sí —fingí sonreír con inocencia—. Creo que ya me hago una idea.

Edward podía ser el hombre más dulce y bondadoso que conocía en mi vida, pero tenía que ser honesta; él era hombre y el mejor regalo sería algo vinculado con sexo. Después de todas las cosas que habíamos hecho, uno pensaría que el siguiente paso sería probar con aquello del sexo anal, pero me sentía tan ignorante al respecto…

— ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo? —pregunté en voz baja todavía inmersa en aquellos pecaminosos pensamientos.

Entonces me di cuenta que era mi cuñada. ¿Cómo diablos iba a preguntarle por sexo anal a Rosalie? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

— Sí —ella aceptó.

— No, mejor no —mascullé sonrojada.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó ella sin interés por indagar al respecto.

— Sí, no te preocupes —asentí varias veces antes de levantarme del asiento para excusarme por unos segundos.

Decidí salir un rato al balcón para encender un cigarrillo. A diferencia de Edward, yo no fumaba tan seguido, así que rara vez me sentía culpable al respecto.

Thomas se encontraba allí, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

— Creí que lo habías dejado —destacó con sorpresa cuando me acerqué a su lado.

— Es difícil dejarlo cuando toda la casa huele a tabaco —respondí, aludiendo a Edward.

Asintió una sola vez, dándome la razón y regresando su vista hacia el cielo. El crepúsculo en Nueva York tenía que ser una de las cosas más fantásticas del mundo.

— ¿Puedo contarte algo? —rompió el cómodo silencio.

Ni siquiera tuve que contestar para hacerle saber que podía hacerlo.

— La razón por la que no hablo mucho con mis padres es por mi condición sexual —contó con la mirada fija en el cielo—. Por eso nunca has sabido de ellos ni me has oído hablar sobre ellos.

— Sé que es difícil, pero tus padres tendrán que aceptarlo tarde o temprano —murmuré.

Él negó con una sonrisa apacible.

— ¿Qué pensaría tu madre si decidieras abortar? ¿Crees que lo aceptaría?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera necesitaba pensar en la respuesta, la conocía demasiado bien.

— Lo haría… pero no lo aprobaría—luego, lo pensé mejor—. Y lo más probable es que nunca más vuelva a ser lo mismo entre nosotras.

Y allí estaba la respuesta.

— La gente siempre dice que existen cosas que cambiarán, y están en lo cierto. Pero hay un mínimo e ínfimo porcentaje de cosas que definitivamente, no cambiarán. No importa cuánto amor emplees, no va a funcionar.

Las palabras de Thomas no tardaron en ponerme triste.

— Cuando me di cuenta de esto, sentí mucha ira. Después, tristeza. Pero luego apareció la resignación y por último, la aceptación.

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

— Lo mismo sucede con Andrew —continuó.

— Thomas, eso es ridículo —bufé—. Tus padres son personas que han sido criadas en otros tiempos. Pero Andrew no. Él nació en una época donde ser homosexual es algo completamente normal. Y más en una ciudad como Nueva York.

Le hice reír un poco, porque estaba de acuerdo.

Al rato apareció Sam y dejé que ellos conversaran con la tranquilidad necesaria. Me hizo sentir bien saber que al fin podía contar con el apoyo de alguien que le conociese mejor que todos en el grupo.

Iba a juntarme con Edward pero decidí acercarme a Alice. Se la notaba algo impaciente.

— Nos dijeron que el resultado del análisis estaría entre hoy y el lunes —se mordía constantemente el labio, revisando su _BlackBerry_ una y otra vez.

— Lo más seguro es que nos lo den el lunes, Alice. ¿Puedes dejar de golpear con tu zapato? Me está dando dolor de cabeza —Su esposo la abrazó y pidió aquello con dulzura.

— No puedo esperar hasta el lunes, quiero saberlo ahora —respondió ella con ansiedad—. Esta mañana soñé que sentía pataditas en mi vientre. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, ni siquiera en otra persona, pero juro que fue así. No sé por qué, pero tengo un buen presentimiento.

Le sonreí.

— Claro que es un buen presentimiento, amor —Jasper besó la palma de su mano y la miró a los ojos. Ella estaba sentada encima de él—. Te prometo que todo va a salir bien.

Alice no pareció estar de acuerdo con esa expresión.

— Cuando dices "te prometo que todo va a salir bien", suena como si las probabilidades de que no salga bien, sean altas. Y no las son, ¿me oíste, Jazzie? Serán buenas. Confía en mí.

Él se rió y apoyó su rostro sobre el cuello de ella.

— Está bien, serán buenísimas —acordó él.

— No importa lo que pase, ustedes serán unos padres increíbles—declaré.

Alice me miró mal.

—… y cuando digo "no importa lo que pase" me refiero a que, definitivamente, las cosas saldrán muy bien —alcé ambos pulgares para mostrarme optimista.

De todas formas, era muy difícil ser pesimista cuando Alice sonreía de esa forma.

Alguien tocó mi hombro y me di la vuelta. Me sentí incómoda cuando vi que era Andrew.

— Bella, ¿sabes dónde está mi hermano? —sentí que no tenía ánimos por hablar conmigo. Pues, yo tampoco los tenía.

— En el balcón —contesté sin problema, porque no me molestaba ser educada con él.

Él asintió una sola vez y agradeció, dirigiéndose hasta allí.

Estaba a punto de ir al baño cuando sentí un brazo rodear mi cintura. El movimiento posesivo, característico en la mano, me reveló la identidad de aquella persona.

— Hola, pequeña —besó mi frente.

No se me pasó por alto el hecho de haberse acercado inmediatamente a mí al ver que Andrew lo había hecho hacía pocos segundos, pero no me molestaba, en realidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños? —Créase o no, fue la primera vez que se lo pregunté.

Lo pensó un rato. O al menos eso fingió.

— Un globo —respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Un globo? —alcé una ceja.

— Sí. Quiero que me compres un globo y que lo infles.

— ¿Oh, sí?

— Sí. Quiero una excusa para decir que te he quitado el aire.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante tan estúpido chiste. Pero cualquier chiste parecía gracioso cuando Edward lo contaba.

— ¿Qué quería Andrew? —preguntó ahora con un tono casual.

Mi sexto sentido no fallaba.

— Quería saber dónde estaba Tho…

Solamente entonces me di cuenta que había enviado a Andrew al balcón, donde Thomas y Sam estaban hablando y, probablemente, intimando.

— Oh, mierda.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para hacer algo al respecto. Andrew salió disparado del balcón hacia la entrada del departamento, luciendo completamente aturdido.

Habría pensado que se debía a otra cosa, pero Thomas le persiguió con la misma prisa.

— Andrew —Thomas exigió atención—. ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿P-Para qué? —preguntó mientras se colocaba su cazadora, nervioso.

— Quiero explicártelo —respondió Thomas, reaccionando de la misma forma. A esta altura, todos habíamos captado la escena.

— ¿E-Explicarme qué? —Andrew encogió sus hombros, tartamudeando—. ¿L-Lo que hacías? No quiero saberlo, eres libre de e-experimentar todo lo que quieras y…

Andrew tragó saliva y se animó a mirar a su hermano de frente.

— ¿Eres bisexual? —preguntó con determinación.

Thomas tardó en responder.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me viste con una chica, Andrew? —Thomas se mostró resignado.

Esto hizo que Andrew comprendiera el doble sentido en sus palabras. Se asombró, pero no de la mejor forma. De repente, lucía irritado.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿M-Me estás diciendo que mi hermano…? —entonces se rió—. ¿Mi hermano es…?

— Andrew, puedo explicártelo —Sam interrumpió la conversación, tratando de calmar las cosas.

— ¡No! —fue la primera vez que Andrew reaccionó seguro y tajante—. ¡Este es un tema entre mi hermano y yo!

La habitación permaneció en silencio.

— ¿Hace cuánto? —fue la siguiente pregunta de Andrew.

— Mi vida entera —respondió Thomas en un murmullo casi apagado, mirando a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

Andrew puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó un "no-puedo-creerlo".

— ¿I-Ibas a la Iglesia con nosotros y…? —no pudo terminar la frase, estaba totalmente indignado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Thomas? ¿Por qué mierda nunca me lo has…? —entonces, reaccionó—. ¿Lola lo sabe?

Thomas no contestó nada.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por eso ustedes eran tan cercanos y me dejaban a un lado siempre! —Bufó y despeinó su cabello.

— Nunca te dejamos a un lado, Andrew —esta vez, Thomas reaccionó con el mismo tono de voz que su hermano.

— ¿Y por qué me lo has ocultado por tanto tiempo? —la verdadera pregunta que Andrew deseaba plantear surgió.

— ¡Porque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarías! —explicó él—. Me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Sam, lo miras como si él fuese diferente. Como si no fuese como tú. Él es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido y tu mirada no lo lastima. Pero no sucede lo mismo conmigo.

Andrew no esperaba oír ese planteo.

— Sé que tú crees que las cosas deben ser de cierta forma, pero no tienen por qué ser así, Andrew. No tenemos porqué obedecer los pasos de nuestros padres. Así como has escapado, yo también lo he hecho y si eso te hace feliz, me hará feliz a mí también. Por eso, lamento profundamente no habértelo dicho antes, pero así como respetaré cada una de las decisiones que tomes, te pido, hermano, que aceptes las mías.

Todas las miradas de la habitación avanzaron hasta la expresión aturdida de un Andrew que parecía decepcionado de su propio hermano.

Por unos segundos, creí que Andrew cedería, pero lo siguiente que hizo, fue terrible. Se asqueó.

— _Besas hombres_ —murmuró aquello en voz baja, como si fuese algo espeluznante—. No puedo verte de la misma forma ahora, me das… ¡Ugh!

Irritado, tomó las llaves del departamento y procedió a retirarse con aire despectivo.

Probablemente, todos en la habitación estaban odiando por completo a Andrew, pero yo sentía pena por él ya que esta vez estaba solo.

— Tengo que ir a buscarlo —se convenció Thomas después de que Sam tratara de consolarlo. Sus palabras habían sido desastrosas para la poca autoestima que Thomas tenía en estos momentos.

— No va a querer hablar contigo —Sam le aconsejó. No le veía sentido ir por él ahora—. Tienes que dejarlo solo.

— ¡No puedo dejarlo solo! —La ira que Thomas había reprimido salió a flote—. ¡No conoce a nadie aquí! ¿A dónde crees que pueda ir ahora?

El hecho de que Andrew fuese un muchacho perdido en la ciudad y que yo fuese la única 'amiga' que pudo haber 'rescatado', me hizo sentir que debía hacerle el favor a mi amigo.

— Iré a buscarlo —suspiré. No sentía ánimos para hacerlo, pero era como tratar con un niño caprichoso de diez años. Alguien debía hacerse cargo de él.

— No, Bella, no es necesario… —Thomas rápidamente negó mi petición.

— ¿Quién más lo buscaría? —pregunté—. A nadie de aquí le importaría Andrew de no ser tu hermano.

Thomas observó al resto. Ellos bajaron la mirada, un poco apenados, porque yo estaba en lo cierto.

— ¿Ves? Nadie lo hará. Además, él no se negará a hablar conmigo.

Odiaba usar ese argumento a mi favor ya que no era agradable de oír. Mucho menos para Edward.

Thomas dudó y lo tomé como una aceptación. Busqué las llaves y antes de marcharme, miré a Edward.

— ¿Esto no te molesta, verdad? —pregunté en voz baja, esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte.

No lucía emocionado por la idea, para ser franca, pero sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto. Además, sabía que era un favor hacia Thomas, no hacia Andrew.

— No, amor —respondió con honestidad—. Pero llévate el celular. Llámame en cuanto termines, no quiero que vuelvas sola.

Esa y otras maneras de indicar que no quería que vuelva con Andrew.

— Te amo —solté y le di un casto beso en los labios antes de emprenderme a la búsqueda.

No conocía a Andrew lo suficiente como para saber dónde se encontraba, pero yo era, exceptuando a Thomas, mejor que cualquier otra persona.

Mientras evaluaba cada posibilidad, comenzaba a hacerse tarde y no deseaba rondar en la oscuridad por las calles de Manhattan vistiendo unos shorts insoportablemente cortos para el resto. No era buen negocio.

Una de las opciones que había deliberado era la biblioteca en donde le había encontrado la vez anterior. Llegué hasta allí tomando un taxi y una vez que entré, no pude encontrarlo.

Salí de la biblioteca y estuve a punto de dejar el plan a un lado y regresar al departamento…Y entonces, oí su voz.

— ¿Te envió mi hermano? —era él. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos ubicados frente a la entrada de la biblioteca. Me pregunté por qué no le había reconocido antes de entrar; quizás se debía a qué, por primera vez, no estaba usando sus gafas.

— No —me acerqué a él.

— Pero estás haciendo esto por mi hermano —dijo.

Me mordí el labio. Tenía que ser honesta.

— Amo lo suficiente a tu hermano para saber que eres especial para él. Y lo que le dijiste allí, fue lo peor que pudiste haberle dicho en toda tu vida —sin embargo, ser honesta a veces significaba ser dura.

— Lo reconozco, no estuvo bien —dijo después de un rato.

Decidí sentarme a su lado.

— ¿Conoces esos momentos en los que estás tan molesto que terminas por decir lo primero que se te pasa por la mente, sin evaluar lo que el otro sentirá? —me preguntó.

— Por supuesto.

— Bueno, creí que ese había sido uno así —comentó—. Pero creo que no. Todavía siento lo que le dije.

— Estás molesto porque te ha ocultado aquello por mucho tiempo.

— No —negó—. Eso puedo entenderlo. No siempre necesitas compartirlo todo con la familia. El problema es que… —hizo una mueca—… mi hermano se acuesta con hombres. Es…es… ah.

— Es ridículo —le insulté—. Es ridículo lo que piensas.

Me miró con sorpresa.

— Mira, no sé en qué ambiente te has criado. Aquí no interesa lo que tú apruebes o lo que él apruebe. Aquí interesa el apoyo que le entregues para que él pueda vivir su vida con una buena sonrisa. Tu hermano es una persona que ha pasado por muchas cosas y ni siquiera él logra comprenderse. No esperes que cambie, porque no lo hará. Él no espera a que aceptes que dos hombres pueden amarse, simplemente quiere que lo apoyes, como él, seguramente, lo ha hecho con cada estúpida decisión que has tomado.

Andrew permaneció en silencio, con una mirada apagada.

— Por ejemplo, lo que hiciste con Edward… es lo más bajo que has podido hacer. Y estoy segura que tu hermano no te ha dado la paliza que merecías —recordar eso me molestó.

— Ni siquiera tu novio lo ha hecho —comentó él.

— Ese es otro asunto —destaqué y me acerqué más a él—. Andrew, no puedes odiar a tu hermano por sus preferencias. Él no decidió esto, él nació así y morirá así. No puedes hacer nada al respecto. Puedes aceptarlo, permanecer más unido a él y participar en su vida o puedes enfurruñarte y escapar de él, ignorándolo. Pero ya deja de comportarte como un niño, como si fueses una víctima, como si tuvieses el derecho de juzgarlo. Deja de ver la vida como un estúpido juego donde gana el que hace trampa, porque terminarás solo.

Me levanté del asiento y me siguió con los ojos.

— Empieza por actuar como un hombre. No creces con los años, creces con las decisiones que tomas. Trata de pensar un poco sobre eso.

No contestó nada. En realidad, lucía como si no quisiera hablar, pero había logrado mantenerlo pensativo por un rato y para mí, esa era una misión cumplida.

No quise molestar a Edward y por eso decidí tomar un taxi para volver hasta el departamento. Me había tardado un poco más de una hora.

Cuando llegué, todos seguían en la pequeña reunión que se había paralizado debido al percance.

— Estará bien —me limité a contestarle a Thomas cuando deseó saber cómo se encontraba—. Trata de no darle tanta importancia, no es un niño.

— Es un niño —me corrigió él, y estaba en lo cierto.

— Uhm, bueno, sí —concedí—. Pero eso debe cambiar.

Frunció sus labios y asintió. Se acercó a abrazarme y agradecerme por lo que había hecho.

De paso, también le pidió disculpas a Rose por haber presenciado todo aquello. Ella supo comprender ya que, muy en el fondo, no le veía mucho sentido a esta reunión.

— Pronto verás, volverás mucho más hermosa y bronceada de tus vacaciones y serás cien veces más atractiva de lo que ya eres. ¡Y Emmett caerá a tus pies en menos de un segundo! —decía Alice abrazando a su cuñada.

Por supuesto, entre chicas, podíamos burlarnos un poco de él.

Un teléfono empezó a sonar y parecía ser el de Jasper. No le prestamos especial atención sobre todo el murmullo de la reunión hasta que él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y reclamó la atención de su esposa.

— Son los resultados, nena.

De inmediato, todos enmudecimos a la espera de las noticias que iban a traer.

Confié plenamente en la intuición de mi mejor amiga. Si Alice confiaba en que algo sucedería, existían altas probabilidades de que así sería. Ella irradiaba optimismo ya que sabía que si realmente creías en algo, podías lograrlo.

_Sin embargo, puedes equivocarte._

Todos esperábamos que Jasper terminara con la llamada con una enorme sonrisa y que le dijera a su mujer que no había problema con ella, como ella pensaba. Pero continuó escuchando atentamente, con una expresión inescrutable hasta que, finalmente, agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa y cortó la llamada.

— ¿Entonces…? —De pronto, Alice se había puesto más ansiosa que nunca. La expresión de Jasper no lograba decirnos nada aún.

— Podemos hablarlo en otro momento —fue su primera respuesta y no fue tomada muy bien.

— No, está bien, pueden oírlo todos —Alice aseguró, ya con el ánimo desganado, sabiendo que definitivamente, había un problema.

Ella esperó unos segundos antes de hacer la pregunta:

— ¿Soy yo la del problema?

Jasper frunció los labios.

— Eres tú… y yo también.

_¿Qué? ¿Ambos?_

— ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? —la voz de Alice estaba a punto de quebrarse.

— Dicen que… es muy poco probable que suceda pero que, si realmente lo deseamos, tenemos otras posibilidades —relató paulatinamente, con cuidado.

Mis ojos fueron rápidamente a Edward para entender lo que eso significaba. No me hizo para nada bien porque él ya sabía de antemano la mala noticia que se acercaba.

— ¿Cómo cuál? —su dulce voz preguntó.

A Jasper le costó demasiado pronunciar la respuesta:

— Adopción.

Fue un espeso, oscuro y frívolo silencio el que nos rodeó en ese preciso instante. Ninguno de nosotros, incluidos los involucrados, había tanteado esta posibilidad. Y es que era ridículo. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que dos personas no fuesen capaces de concebir un bebé? ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de que Alice hubiese encontrado otro hombre, o Jasper otra mujer para poder cumplir sus sueños?

Ella no fue consciente de la noticia hasta que estuvo en los brazos de su esposo. No la vimos tan mal y supe que era porque no quería demostrárnoslo. Le restó importancia y todos supimos que era una mentira. No supe qué era más doloroso, ver a Alice fingir que no había problema con aquella alternativa o ver a Jasper intentar mantener la postura para cuidar a su mujer aun sabiendo que hasta a él le rompía el corazón la noticia.

Porque era difícil. La adopción era difícil. Saber que la única forma de ser padre o madre es cuidando a una criatura que no lleva tu sangre, debía ser sumamente doloroso.

Al final, la reunión resultó ser un fiasco.

**.**

El lunes siguiente salí un poco más temprano de lo usual y fui directo a la biblioteca para devolver el libro que había pedido la semana pasada. Se suponía que estaba en planes de buscar otro libro recomendado por Melissa pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el cumpleaños de Edward el próximo viernes.

Me encontraba revisando la sección de libros de ciencia ficción —algo sumamente inusual en mí— para escoger un buen título para Edward cuando oí una voz familiar.

— ¿Vienes aquí todos los días?

Giré mi rostro hacia mi izquierda, donde provenía esa voz. Era Andrew.

— No, pero parece que tú sí —comenté y él se rió.

— Conozco al muchacho que atiende. Es un buen amigo —me contó mientras se acercaba a mí.

— ¿Sí?

— No —negó y fue mi turno para reírme.

Observó el título del libro que sostenía en mis manos con curiosidad.

— Jamás habría imaginado que te agradaba la ciencia ficción.

— Er… no es para mí —murmuré incómoda.

Él comprendió y asintió varias veces. Entonces tomó un libro de la sección y me lo entregó.

— Este es nuevo. Ya lo he leído y es bueno. Puede que le guste.

Leí el título. _"Caballo Blanco" de Alex Adams._

— Gracias, pero no estoy segura de que acepte leer una recomendación tuya —bromeé y eso le hizo reír.

Fue entonces cuando decidí preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

— Bien, supongo —se rascó el cuello, despreocupado—. Me he quedado en la casa de una _amiga_…

La forma en la que mencionó aquella palabra me hizo pensar que era algo más que eso. Sus ojos clavados en mi rostro en aquél momento me hicieron sentir más incómoda aún.

— Tómate el tiempo que necesites para comprender, pero a tu hermano le alegraría saber que cuenta contigo.

No dijo nada. Simplemente se mostró pensativo al respecto.

— Sí, supongo —suspiró—. ¿Alguna vez has sentido que quieres decir algo pero no sabes bien por dónde empezar?

— Más de las que puedo contar —aseguré.

— Bueno, es duro vivir así constantemente. A veces pienso que terminaré por contarle todos mis problemas a mi espejo —bromeó.

Y eso me hizo sentir pena por él. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y por algún motivo, sentía que yo era uno de los motivos por el que terminó cayéndole mal a todos.

Revisé la hora en mi teléfono. Todavía tenía tiempo hasta que Edward terminara por desocuparse.

— Tengo ganas de tomar helado. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Me miró como si le hubiese pedido algo extraordinario. Jamás en la vida me habría imaginado a mí misma invitando a Andrew Flint, pero era por una buena causa.

Aceptó y nos fuimos a una pequeña heladería a una calle de la biblioteca. Él pidió un helado de vainilla y yo uno de fresa.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste ayer? —Me preguntó después de un rato de silencio—. Aquello de estar molesto.

— ¿Lo estabas? —pregunté.

— No, estaba dolido —murmuró mirando hacia la nada—. Veras, yo fui criado en un ambiente donde la gente que piensa como él, está destinada al infierno.

Oh.

— ¿Tú crees en eso? —quiso una respuesta honesta y después se rió incómodo—. Lo siento, ni siquiera te he preguntado por tus creencias.

— Está bien —sonreí—. Sí, creo en Dios, pero no voy nunca a la Iglesia. Es más, a veces estoy en desacuerdo con ella.

Él aceptó aquella opinión con respeto.

— Yo todavía sigo yendo.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, todos los domingos —me contó y me mostró el rosario que llevaba debajo de su camiseta.

— Woah —me impresionó. No muchos muchachos de su edad lo hacían—. Eres muy católico como para cometer las estupideces que haces.

— Soy católico, no perfecto —se rió.

Buen punto.

— Mira, por lo que sé, puede haber un cielo y un infierno así como puede no haberlo. Pienso que, mientras seas una buena persona y ames profundamente, no vas a tener problemas con tu futuro. Y si no crees en él, vive como si fuese tu último día —di mi opinión —. Tu hermano es una de las personas más grandiosas que he conocido en mi vida. Si él se va al infierno, ¿qué nos queda al resto?

— Puede que tengas razón. Cuando éramos pequeños, nuestros padres nos obligaban a ir a un pequeño refugio para ayudar s los enfermos todos los fines de semana hasta los quince años.

— Oh —fruncí el ceño.

— Para los dieciséis, terminé por revelarme al darme cuenta que no era igual a los otros chicos de mi escuela. Pero nunca dejé de creer en lo que creía. Simplemente me alejé. Solía pensar que lo mismo le había ocurrido a Thomas porque él es mi modelo a seguir. Si él salta, yo salto. Si él se detiene, yo también lo hago. Se reveló durante esa misma edad y creo que por eso lo hice. Pero lo cierto es que nunca me pregunté cuál era el motivo.

— ¿No crees que él haya sufrido en silencio? —pregunté.

— Probablemente. Tal vez por eso siempre le cuenta todo a Lola, nuestra hermana. Ella es mucho más lista que nosotros dos juntos.

Me gustaría conocerla.

— Andrew… ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo es Sam? Es un buen muchacho, conoce a tu hermano mejor que el resto. He visto a Thomas mucho mejor desde que salen juntos.

Permaneció un rato en silencio.

— Supongo que sí —puso una mirada triste.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero me distraje alrecibir un _WhatsApp_. Lo revisé rápidamente.

**Edward:**

**Ya he salido. ¿Dónde estás? Voy a buscarte.**

No sé por qué tardé tanto en darme cuenta que estaba sola, con Andrew, tomando un helado. No podía dejarlo aún y si Edward me buscaba ahora, podría enfadarse al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

Me di un par de minutos más, daño no le haría.

**Bella:**

**Todavía no he salido. Ve a casa, estaré allí en un rato.**

Iba a leer su contestación, pero el silencio se había prolongado y no quería lucir irrespetuosa.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bella?

— Claro.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Parpadeé los ojos un par de segundos, sin comprender.

— Hablarme —aclaró él riéndose—. Todos me odian y motivos para hacerlo, te sobran.

Oh, vaya.

— Porque no quiero odiarte. No sería justo —murmuré mirando absorta mi helado que comenzaba a derretirse. Me apresuré en comerlo.

— ¿Después de causar discordia entre Edward y tú? —mencionó aquello.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí había motivos.

— Bueno, sí. Debería odiarte. Hiciste algo horrendo —le recriminé y se rió—. Pero sé que eres un buen muchacho, al final de cuentas.

— Yo solía tener muchos amigos en Londres. Esto de encontrarme solo es algo completamente nuevo para mí. Y siempre amanecía en una cama distinta. Y no digo esto para impresionarte, porque si en verdad quisiera hacerlo, te mostraría mis bíceps.

Me quedé mirándolo por unos segundos. ¿Tenía…?

— Es broma. Soy flacucho —aclaró y me eché a reír.

Volví a probar el helado y no me di cuenta que la comisura de mi labio se había manchado hasta que Andrew llevó su dedo hasta allí para limpiármelo.

Si hubiese sido otro amigo, lo habría dejado pasar. Pero me estaba mirando fijamente y de alguna forma, nuestros cuerpos casi se tocaban.

Me miró a los ojos y luego a mis labios, con sorpresa. _Quería besarme_.

A continuación, sentí una horrenda sensación de culpa y el rostro de Edward apareció en mi cabeza. Esto estaba mal.

— En fin —carraspeé alejándome bruscamente—. Creo que deberías hablar con tu hermano pronto.

Se separó de muy mala gana y suspiró.

— Sí, tienes razón —despeinó su cabello.

Salimos de la heladería y antes de despedirnos, le dije:

— Andrew, hago esto porque eres el hermano de mi mejor amigo, quiero que lo tengas en claro —me obligué a ser dura—. No hay ningún motivo oculto y no quiero que te imagines historias, ¿está bien?

Él se rió. El sol iluminó su rostro.

— Acabas de arruinarme la felicidad que se había formado en mi pecho.

Puse una mueca.

— ¿Por qué sigues pensando en eso? —pregunté cansada del mismo tema.

Pensó bien en la respuesta.

— ¿No es lo mismo que sucede con Thomas? —dijo—. Uno no escoge estas cosas. Simplemente… suceden. Y debemos vivir con ellas.

Oh, vaya.

— No es mi culpa que luzcas tan adorable a la luz del sol —me halagó con una sonrisa honesta y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero entonces se detuvo al recordar algo.

— Ah… y sé que no lo harás… pero no compres _Caballo Blanco_. Apesta.

Y sin poder evitarlo, me reí.

**EPOV**

— ¡Edward!

Mi cuerpo se paralizó cuando oí la voz de Sienna llamándome desde atrás. Mi segunda reacción fue relajarme, porque no podía salir corriendo y despistarla, así que decidí darme la vuelta y sonreírle como si fuese una conocida casual…

… porque eso es lo que ella era para mí.

— ¿Estás visitando a tu hermana muy seguido? —fue mi pregunta luego de saludarla.

— No, siempre paso a buscarla los lunes, miércoles y viernes. ¿No te has dado cuenta? —comentó con despreocupación.

_No, realmente. Ahora que lo pensaba, era totalmente cierto._

— Me conoces, soy completamente despistado —admití sonriendo silenciosamente.

— En realidad, no —me contestó ella—. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no eres así, que me estás evitando.

_Oh, mierda._

— ¿Pasa algo? —no se mostró ofendida. En realidad, parecía sentir… ¿lástima?

— No, para nada —fruncí el ceño, mostrando que ella estaba equivocada cuando no podía estar más en lo cierto—. ¿Por qué te evitaría?

Ella frunció sus labios con una mirada divertida.

— ¿Podría ser tu novia? —probó en decir—. ¿Ella se siente celosa de tenerme cerca de ti?

— Sienna… —puse ojos en blanco, tratando que mi mentira sonara creíble—. Bella no tiene porqué sentir celos al respecto.

Me miró por unos segundos.

— _¿No tiene?_

Parpadeé los ojos por un rato, atónito por su contestación.

— No —aclaré confundido—. Porque nada va a suceder entre nosotros, ¿correcto?

— Pues… no sé si estoy del todo de acuerdo con esa respuesta.

Tardé un par de segundos en caer que Bella tenía razón sobre las insinuaciones de Sienna.

— ¿Qué es lo que dices, Sienna? Tú sabes bien que lo mío con Bella es algo muy serio —luego, recordé el otro detalle—. ¿No se supone que tienes novio?

Ella encogió sus hombros, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

— Victoria, Carla, Tanya… todas eran algo serio y siempre terminabas recurriendo a mí —lo dijo con cierto ego.

— Esta vez es distinto —refuté tajante, molesto porque tenía razón. En casi todas mis relaciones serias terminaba acudiendo a ella—. No voy a dejarla.

— Oh, no, no vas a dejarla —asintió, de acuerdo conmigo—. Nunca las dejas. Pero… ¿qué sucedería si ella te termina dejando?

Mi cuerpo se heló.

— Tú no puedes controlar eso —negó varias veces.

Ella estaba en lo cierto. No podía controlar aquello. Jamás dejaría a Bella, pero… ¿y ella? ¿Podría cansarse de mí? Después recordé por todo lo que habíamos pasado y me di cuenta que aquello era una idea absurda.

— No, no puedo —admití—. Pero tú no puedes controlar que termine contigo.

Me di la vuelta en ese instante pero supe que aquello le había molestado.

En el camino, me pregunté qué había visto en aquella mujer o en el resto. Todas eran completamente distintas a Bella. ¿Por qué? Ella se sentía como una chica normal, pero si en verdad supiera lo crueles y manipuladoras que podían ser las mujeres, se daría cuenta del porqué la amaba en serio.

Llegué a casa y esperé a Bella. Estaba algo atrasada con el trabajo, pero no esperaba que tardara una hora más.

Le envié un mensaje a Melissa para saber más o menos a qué hora se desocuparía ella ya que, siendo su jefa, todo dependía de ella.

Su contestación me alarmó:

**Melissa:**

**Bella se ha ido hace más de una hora. Salió temprano hoy.**

No tuve tiempo para preguntarme dónde se encontraba, porque justo en ese momento, llegó a casa.

Saludó efusivamente a Bear mientras éste, como de costumbre, lamía y mordisqueaba su mentón.

Me miró y sonrió.

— Hola, amor.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —mi pregunta sonó más agresiva de lo que esperaba, pero no tenía paciencia suficiente el día de hoy.

Se puso nerviosa de repente y se mordió el labio.

— Pues… fui a la biblioteca y me encontré con Andrew… —empezó a contar y abrí los ojos, sorprendido—…pero no es lo que piensas. Estuve hablando con él para hacerle recapacitar sobre lo que sucedió con Thomas. Lo bueno es que ahora se ha ido a su casa y parece que las cosas han mejorado.

Ella desplegó una sonrisa amistosa, contenta por el resultado de aquél encuentro, pero yo me había quedado estancado en otra parte.

— ¿Por qué me mentiste, entonces? —mi pregunta fue clara.

Ella no sabía cómo responder. Optó por lo siguiente:

— Amor, estuve platicando con Andrew para que hablara con Thomas y…

— ¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? —cuestioné atónito—. ¿Por qué dijiste que habías salías tarde del trabajo si te habías encontrado con él?

Se dio cuenta de lo mal que esto sonaba.

— Oh, rayos —se lamentó para sí misma, en voz baja. El plan no le había salido bien.

— Sé que tengo que ser comprensivo, pero sabes que no me agrada ese tipo. Es más, lo odio. Sabes muy bien que me irrita que pases tiempo con él. Lo dejé pasar la anterior vez porque era necesario…

— Esta vez también fue necesario—aclaró rápidamente.

— ¡Pero al menos me hubieses avisado! —exclamé, molesto.

— Lo sé, lo sé, tienes razón—se masajeó la sien, reconociendo el error.

— Bella, no es justo que yo tenga que sentirme culpable por Sienna y tú hagas lo que quieras con Andrew —me expliqué—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

— Que Sienna intenta meterse en tus pantalones —remarcó ella, repentinamente molesta.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y Andrew, no? —Alcé una ceja y ella se quedó callada—. Si vamos a hacer un trato, hagámoslo bien. No es que sienta ánimos de hablar con Sienna, pero sabes que me molesta que te juntes con ese imbécil —me miró—. ¡Sí! ¡Imbécil! Me oíste bien, pienso que es un imbécil y puedes impedir que le dé una paliza pero no que lo llame como se me dé la gana.

Para mi suerte, Bella no protestó ante aquello.

— Ugh, tienes razón. Perdóname —llevó ambas manos a su rostro, estresada—. No me di cuenta que podía molestarte, simplemente lo hice para ayudar a Thomas. Tú también sentiste compasión por Sienna cuando te invitó a salir. No pudiste decirle que no.

Y debí. Rayos que debí.

Me tranquilicé al recordar que, tan equivocada no se encontraba. Me senté al lado de ella en el sillón.

— Tenías razón sobre ella.

— ¿Sobre qué? —me preguntó.

— En todo —dije—. Ella realmente pretende algo conmigo.

La reacción de Bella fue chistosa.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! No estoy loca, por supuesto que no. Lo había visto y te lo dije. ¡Te lo dije!

Por más que odiara saber que había pasado un rato con Andrew, se ponía muy linda cuando vociferaba.

— Iba a contarte lo de Andrew… en verdad iba a hacerlo —dijo después de un rato—. Pero sentía que ibas a buscarle para darle una paliza.

— Si me lo hubieses contado, no —fui honesto, pero aún así sentí que eso me habría molestado.

Acarició mi barba.

— Ya no tengo motivos para volver a verlo. Y en realidad, no los necesito. No me verás hablarle nunca más. Te lo prometo —juró.

Y decidí creerle.

**BPOV**

Miércoles. Faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños número veintisiete de Edward y fue una buena oportunidad para salir a hacer un par de compras para la gran sorpresa que le tenía preparada para el viernes a la noche.

Pero, para ser honesta, sirvió como una excusa para hacer una salida de chicas (incluyendo a Sam), especialmente para Alice, quién seguía un poco desmotivada con la última noticia que había recibido. Pero si había una mujer fuerte y capaz de sobrellevar las locas e inoportunas decisiones del destino, sabía que era ella. Las chicas propusieron invitar a Cassie pero sentí que, por respeto a Rosalie, era muy pronto; aunque ésta última ya se encontraba en _Aruba._

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando decidimos parar en un pequeño café para descansar un poco.

— Necesito hacerles una pregunta y quiero que sean honestos… —anunció Jane, mordiéndose el labio.

Todos asentimos.

— Sé que lo que hizo Josh estuvo muy mal, pero tengo que admitir que puede que yo haya tenido la culpa también. ¿Es ridículo pedirle a un hombre que espere antes de… bueno, ustedes saben…?

Me reí en silencio. Ella sentía vergüenza de decir la palabra "sexo".

— Sí —Melissa fue la primera en contestar sin problema—. Es decir, respeto tu opinión sobre el asunto, creo que eres una grandiosa chica, pero… ¿has visto a Josh? Él es como un pequeño hermano para mí, pero hay que admitir que el enano está bien dotado.

Nos echamos a reír y Jane se sonrojó profundamente.

— Pero nunca intentes hacerlo por compromiso. Es lo peor que puedes hacer —aseguró Alice con una voz maternal—. Si no te sientes preparada para dar ese paso, él tendrá que esperar.

Jane no lucía muy confiada de esto, por lo que Sam intercedió.

— A ver, te haré una serie de preguntas y tú vas a contestarme lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza, ¿bien? —Ella asintió—. Okay. ¿Qué día es hoy?

— Miércoles.

— ¿Tu color favorito?

— Amarillo.

— ¿Día soleado o día lluvioso?

— Soleado.

— ¿Pizza o pasta?

— Pizza.

— ¿Te mojas cuando Josh te besa?

— Sí.

Ella misma se horrorizó por su contestación y todos nos echamos a reír, sin creer que acababa de admitirlo.

— Ahí tienes la respuesta —Sam palmeó su hombro amistosamente.

— E-Es decir, para ser honesta, he estado pensando al respecto y s-sí quiero hacerlo —se apresuró a contestar—. He planeado un par de cosas…

— ¿Cómo qué? —pregunté con curiosidad mientras ella se sonrojaba.

— No me gustaría que fuese en nuestro departamento o en el suyo. Quiero un lugar distinto. Podríamos ir a un hotel. Pero me gustaría ir a la playa. Hace calor y es una buena época para hacer un viaje. Se lo he planteado y a él también le gusta la idea pero me dijo que yo tenía la última palabra.

— Espero que seas consciente del gran sacrificio que está haciendo ese muchacho. Tal vez no sea nada, pero para alguien como Josh, esto es increíble —se echó a reír Melissa, quien lo conocía mucho mejor que el resto.

— Lo sé, trato de entenderlo —Jane estuvo de acuerdo—. Simplemente… no puedo ver por qué le obsesiona tanto aquello. ¿Es que necesita tener sexo todos los días? ¿No puede ser una o dos veces a la semana?

Se oyeron carraspeos después de que la mesa entera permaneciera en silencio. Por mi parte, yo no estaba acostumbrada a esa rutina. Es más, no podía pasar más de doce horas sin rememorar la anatomía de Edward. Pero qué pervertida era.

— No dirías eso si lo probaras —Melissa se lo dijo.

Por suerte, ella se lo tomó bien, ocultándose debajo de sus mejillas sonrojadas. A veces, me entraba curiosidad por saber cómo sería el día en que Jane experimentara sexo del bueno. No de los empalagosos, sino de esos donde te atacan, te follan con fuerza, te tiran del cabello, te dicen palabras sucias y…

No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba necesitando urgentemente eso. Y todo por conservar las ganas para su cumpleaños. Este viernes, follaría como nunca.

Estaba bebiendo de mi _frapuccino_ cuando divisé una cara familiar pasando cerca de nuestra mesa.

— ¡Teseo! —me salió de los labios y llamé su atención. Me di cuenta que le había llamado de una manera muy informal y poco apropiada para mi gusto, pero la culpa se fue en cuanto se acercó a nosotros con una radiante sonrisa.

— Pero si es Bella… ¡qué preciosa estás! —Me saludó casi como si fuese mi tío y seguidamente observó al resto—. ¿Qué hacen? ¿Planeando perversidades para los muchachos?

Él siempre era tan encantador.

— En realidad, estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa para Edward —le conté como si fuese una niña de diez años.

— Por supuesto, cumple años este viernes —me pareció tierno que recordara el cumpleaños de su sobrino—. ¿Qué piensas regalarle?

— No estoy muy segura aún, tengo un par de ideas —me sentí un poco mal por no tenerlo aún, pero todavía faltaba un día.

— Nah —chasqueó la lengua, restándole importancia—. No pienses demasiado. Edward es un hombre humilde. Si yo fuera tú, le regalaría un cepillo para que se arregle esa melena.

Muy pocos hombres podían ser tan simpáticos como él.

— ¿Y usted? ¿Qué está haciendo por aquí? —pregunté por curiosidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Luzco muy viejo para andar por estos lugares? —se mostró ofendido a propósito.

— Tú luces mucho más joven que cualquier otro, Teseo —Alice participó de la conversación, riéndose.

— Estoy haciendo un par de compras. Mi aniversario de matrimonio es dentro de dos semanas. Pero, si preguntan, ustedes no vieron nada —nos amenazó con completa seriedad y todos nos reímos.

Entonces, recordó algo.

— Ah, por cierto, Bella, se me había olvidado… —buscó algo en su chaqueta y me lo entregó.

Era una pequeña tarjeta. Tenía el nombre de una editorial muy conocida y un número telefónico.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté con sorpresa.

— Uno de mis mejores amigos es el CEO de esa empresa. Va a retirarse y ha cedido su puesto. Por supuesto, lo ocuparé yo. Puede que te interese probar con una entrevista de trabajo. ¿Qué dices?

Me sentí muy anonadada por la propuesta y un poco incómoda porque Melissa estaba a mi lado.

— Cielos, Teseo… esto es grandioso… pero yo ya tengo un empleo fijo…

— Piénsalo. Ganarías el doble y trabajarías conmigo —lo dijo sin ataduras, con frescura. No me estaba obligando pero era obvio que deseaba ayudarme.

No supe qué decir. ¿Ganar el doble?

— Tómate tu tiempo para pensarlo y luego me llamas. Mi número está detrás de la tarjeta —dijo amistosamente antes de despedirse—. Ah, por cierto, Alice…

Se acercó a ella y le dio un corto besito en la mejilla.

— Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites dispones de nuestra familia, ¿bien? —dijo delicadamente, haciendo referencia a la última noticia.

Ella agradeció con una dulce y ligera expresión dolida. Teseo era una persona de oro. Tenía un bondadoso corazón, como el de cualquier Cullen.

Cuando él se marchó, Melissa me abrazó.

— ¡Me abandonarás! —fingió decepción y me reí.

— No lo haré… —murmuré, no estando completamente segura de aquello. Tendría que hablarlo con Edward.

Un celular sonó. Era el de Sam.

— ¿Sí? —suspiró abatido—. ¡Dios mío, cerca de la entrada! —Observó el ventanal del café—. ¿Es que esos lentes no te sirven de nada, hombre? Bueno, no te exaltes. Si te pierdes, me avisas y saldré.

Y cortó la llamada. Antes de poder contarnos qué era lo que sucedía, Thomas se acercó a la mesa con el teléfono pegado a su oído.

— ¡No estaban cerca de la entrada! —se quejó de él—. Estaban en frente.

— Pues, es lo mismo —explicó Sam.

— Hubiera sido mucho más fácil que tú te acercaras —le discutió Thomas.

— No. El cine está justo a pocos metros. Y compré mucha tela —señaló las bolsas que cargaba encima. Por supuesto, Thomas se ofreció a ayudarle a cargar todo.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Jane.

— Vamos a ver una película. ¿Quieren venir? —Sam nos ofreció sin problema alguno.

Obviamente, ninguna aceptó viendo que se trataba de una cita. Mientras ellos pasaran más tiempo juntos, más felices éramos todos. De todo el grupo, ellos eran los más graciosos y adorables por sus constantes discusiones sin sentido.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, yo ya había vuelto a casa conduciendo de nuevo el _Fiat_ que me habían regalado en mi graduación. Se sentía grandioso volver a hacerlo, pero no muchos confiaban de mis habilidades para conducir. Francamente, poco me importaba.

Regresé a casa consciente de que Edward no estaba. Había ido a casa de Josh y se había llevado a Bear consigo. ¿El motivo? Jugar videojuegos. Sí. Muchachos de veinticinco años en adelante jugando videojuegos como un ritual semanal. Esta semana había tocado en casa del enano, pero sabía que pronto tendría que lidiar con ellos para cuando Edward decidiera comprarse su propia consola. No faltaba mucho para ese día.

Bajé de nuevo hasta la entrada cuando recordé que debía retirar nuestra correspondencia. Nunca recibíamos cartas —porque para eso estaba el correo electrónico—, pero sí tocó revisar un par de cuentas. Gas, electricidad, agua…

Lo más extraño era un CD guardado en su pequeño estuche. Creí que sería de alguien más, pero en él figuraba claramente nuestro piso. Era para nosotros.

Lo tomé pensando que debía ser alguna película que Edward había encargado por Internet o algo así, pero la idea sonaba completamente ridícula al recordar lo mucho que él odiaba las películas falsificadas; si fuese original estaría en algún tipo de caja o algo por el estilo. Lo más extraño de todo era que llevaba escrito un mensaje encima de él con algún tipo de marcador:

"**Mi amor y yo."**

Cuando volví, decidí introducir aquél DVD en nuestra lectora de DVD para ver de qué se trataba, segura de que nos lo habían enviado por equivocación.

Duraba una hora y media. ¿Qué podía durar tanto?

**(3)** Presioné el botón _"play"_ y la primera imagen que apareció en la pantalla fue Sienna, completamente desnuda, acomodando la cámara.

Me sobresalté al verla. ¿Qué clase de video era este?

Cuando la cámara enfocó un lugar preciso, lo celebró.

— ¡Listo! Te dije, la cómoda era un buen lugar —le dijo a alguien. Ella se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama y tuve una increíble vista de su trasero bien formado. Sentí asco.

En la cama, ya estaba arrodillado un hombre desnudo que sostenía su polla con firmeza. No lograba distinguir muy bien el rostro.

— Eres una obsesiva. Déjala allí y ven.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando reconocí esa voz. La conocía mejor que cualquier otra, incluso la mía. Era la voz de mi Edward.

Me llevé una mano a la boca para no pegar un grito cuando me di cuenta de lo que esto era. Un video sexual. Un puto video sexual de Edward y Sienna.

Sienna volvió a la cama y abrazó su cuello con dulzura, besando sus labios. Esa imagen, aquél beso correspondido, fue directo a mi corazón. Éste se rompió en mil pedazos.

— Si me veo gorda, te culparé enteramente a ti —dijo mientras se posicionaba en cuatro.

_Ay, no, esa pose no._

— ¿Gorda? —Bufó Edward frunciendo el ceño—. No me digas que tú también te vas a obsesionar con eso.

Sienna se echó a reír. Qué hermosa y detestable era su risa.

— No, no te preocupes. No soy Tanya.

¿Entonces esto fue durante su noviazgo con ella?

No estaba preparada psicológicamente para lo que se venía. Como cualquier video sexual, Edward se adentraba en Sienna con facilidad y comenzaba a follarla con fuerza. Ni siquiera había esperado a que ella se acomodara mejor en la cama. La estaba follando como un animal.

_Como mi animal._

Durante diez minutos me paralicé por completo. Mi mente no podía procesar absolutamente nada mientras veía el video como si fuera una completa morbosa. Tuvieron que cambiar de posición para que empezara a preguntarme cuándo había sido esto y por qué yo lo tenía en mis manos.

Entonces, para mi desgracia, tuve que observar a Edward.

Su figura lucía exactamente igual, pero no llevaba barba encima. Por supuesto, se trataba de aquellos tiempos en los que salía con Tanya. Conocía perfectamente todos sus movimientos, cómo le gustaba ir de prisa, luego retroceder hasta volver a arremeter.

Enloquecida, recordé la duración de este video. Una hora y cuarenta minutos. Durante todo ese tiempo habían follado. Y quizás más. Y en muchas ocasiones.

Pero lo peor vino luego cuando él salió de su cavidad vaginal para ingresar, lentamente en su…

Quise gritar. Quise matarme. ¡La estaba follando por allí!

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ugh! —gemí y apreté el botón 'STOP' para terminar con ese martirio.

Me sentí muy tonta por querer llorar. Pero estaba molesta, estaba deprimida. No quería ver esto. Era mi Edward, follando con otra mujer. Mi peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Tanto tiempo me había preguntado cómo sería con otras mujeres y ya tenía la prueba. No, no, esto estaba mal…

Entonces, recapacité. Me estaba comportando como una imbécil. Él me amaba. Él era mío ahora. Podía continuar ese video simplemente para ver cómo era mi competencia. Respiré hondo y volví a poner el video, pasando las partes que ya había visto hasta llegar al momento del sexo anal.

Ella, por supuesto, gritaba hermosamente. La odiaba. Pero Edward era un completo desubicado. _Se la metía_ una y otra vez sin ninguna consideración. O era un hijo de puta o ya lo habían hecho antes y ella tenía experiencia. O quizás ambas. Ay, Dios.

Me pregunté entonces cómo sería si yo terminaba por ceder ante eso. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en el video, él se veía rico. Se veía tan guapo y ya me estaba mojando. No por la perra, porque aunque fuese bellísima, no podía excitarme viéndola. Pero a él sí. Era tan hermoso. Incluso cuando odiaba a ese Edward…

Y allí estaba la diferencia. Fue cuando el video se cortó por unos segundos y ahora ella le estaba dando sexo oral. Él la trataba rudamente, podía decirse que en algún momento había sido así conmigo, pero siempre terminaba compensándolo con tiernos besos y un par de "te amo". Pero en este video, jamás encontré esas cosas. En ningún momento Edward se mostró afectivo con ella, y algo me hizo pensar que la relación entre ellos era puramente sexual.

Lo cual, me alegraba, porque yo ganaba. Pero me deprimió inmediatamente cuando Sienna rodeó el miembro de Edward con sus enormes pechos.

¡Yo jamás había hecho eso! Y lo peor… ¡Yo nunca podría!

Si Edward estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, yo estaba siendo completamente ridícula. Tanto sexo sucio… y yo le estaba dando estúpidas y empalagosas sesiones. ¡Diablos!

Para los cuarenta minutos, ya sentía completa envidia por Sienna y su cuerpo. Tenía tanta seguridad y unos malditos pechos enormes. ¿Por qué yo era tan plana?

Me concentré más de lo deseado cuando se suponía que Edward iba a acabar en…

— Ay, no. En el rostro no. Por favor, Edward, no acabes ahí, no, no, no…

Y lo hizo.

— ¡Iugh! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Hijo de puta! —insulté a la pantalla y mi corazón se detuvo en cuanto sentí que alguien interceptaba la llave en la entrada.

El control remoto se me cayó al suelo. Lo alcé rápidamente y no salió. Corrí hasta la lectora para sacarlo manualmente en el preciso momento en que Edward ingresaba al departamento con Bear entre sus brazos y una bolsa.

Le dijo un par de palabras cariñosas a Bear mientras yo respiraba hondo. Por poco y me daba un infarto.

— Ve, ve a saludar a mamá, salúdala —oí que le murmuraba en voz baja mientras me señalaba con su rostro.

Bear no tardó en ladrar y acercarse a mí para empezar a morder mis pies.

— ¡Hola, preciosa! —Me saludó con un excelente humor dándome un beso en los labios.

— H-Hola —sonreí a medias—. ¿Qué tal ha estado la reunión?

— Bien. Le pateé el trasero a Josh —parecía ser este el motivo de su sonrisa—. Y aproveché para comprar esto…

Sacó de la bolsa una pequeña bolsita con huesitos blancos.

— Pensé en felicitarlo con nuevas golosinas ahora que ha aprendido a no orinar en los muebles —encogió sus hombros con una sonrisa infantil.

Por más que lo intentara, no lograba identificar el seductor de aquél video como el hogareño que sonreía a pocos centímetros de mí.

— ¡Fantástico! —reí nerviosa, asintiendo varias veces.

Él se tenía que haber dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba conmigo, pero puso una sonrisa cálida, dispuesto a esperar a que yo tuviese el valor para contárselo. Ahora confiábamos mutuamente en ese tipo de cosas.

Me senté en el sillón por unos segundos y él se acercó para besarme. Sus labios me trajeron de vuelta a la tierra, pero esos labios se deslizaron suavemente hacia mi cuello, marcando notoriamente las intenciones que tenía. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa al recordar que el DVD todavía seguía allí. El otro Edward seguía allí y me sentía rara. Y entonces, una de sus manos fue a uno de mis pechos y la imagen de los senos de Sienna rodeando el miembro de Edward vino a mi cabeza de forma inmediata. Me sentí horriblemente incómoda.

— ¡No puedo! ¡Ugh! —lo separé rápidamente de mi cuerpo y me levanté del sillón, queriendo quitarme los sesos de un golpe.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? —se mostró curioso.

Pensé rápidamente en el modo en que se lo diría.

— Recibimos correspondencia —empecé por esa parte, frunciendo mis labios.

— Okay… —asintió él, siguiéndome.

— Nos llegó un DVD.

Puso la misma expresión que yo había puesto cuando lo vi.

— ¿De quién? —preguntó y no pude responderle, porque me di cuenta que Sienna lo había hecho a propósito.

¡Maldita perra!

— Nena, dime, ¿qué tiene ese DVD? —volvió a preguntar, levantándose del sillón para acercarse a mí.

No sé por qué no fui capaz de decírselo. Le entregué el control remoto, indicándole que estaba puesto.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que Edward presionara 'PLAY' y se escucharan los gemidos sexuales. Suyos y los de su ex novia.

Él apretó 'STOP' rápidamente, reconociendo el video.

— Oh, santos cielos —suspiró—. No me digas que lo has visto entero.

Le miré atónita.

— ¿Tú crees que podría verlo entero? —casi le grité, molesta—. ¿Me has visto cara de idiota, Edward? ¡Por supuesto que no pude verlo entero! —suspiré y continué—… porque me interrumpiste.

— Ay, Bella —él se quejó—. Por favor, no lo veas. Eso no tiene sentido.

— ¿Por qué no puedo verlo? —Exigí saber, esto me había tomado por sorpresa—. ¿Q-Qué tiene? ¿Algo que no pueda ver? ¿Algo que yo no puedo hacer?

Y entonces, enloquecí.

— ¡Aceptas que tengo un cuerpo muy pequeño! ¡No podré hacer todas las suciedades que tus ex novias hicieron! ¡No voy a…!

— Cálmate —pidió tomándome por los hombros y sacudiéndome cariñosamente—. No sé por qué cuestionas eso. Eres preciosa. Ya deja de preocuparte por eso.

Y entonces, recordé aquello.

— ¡Ugh! ¡También le decías eso a Sienna en el video! ¡Que ella no lucía gorda!

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— Bella, sé que estás molesta. Y deberías. No tengo idea porqué ha enviado ese video.

— ¡Porque está loca! ¡Todas tus malditas ex novias están locas! —se lo dije. Hacía rato que quería y finalmente tuve la oportunidad—. Ahora, deshazte de ese video de inmediato o empezaré a llorar.

Él asintió y lo sacó para luego tirarlo al suelo.

— ¿Contenta?

Y entonces, pude respirar hondo. Se acercó a mí para abrazarme.

— No es justo, ¿por qué tuve que ver eso? —me quejé encima de su hombro, completamente triste—. Tú eres _mío._

— Soy tuyo —murmuró encima de mi oído.

Me separé para mirarlo mejor.

— Solamente mío.

— Solamente tuyo —asintió.

— ¿Por qué decidieron grabarse? ¿Fue tu idea…?

— No —contestó rápidamente, con seguridad—. Ella me lo pidió y yo acepté. Jamás se lo propuse a una chica.

— ¿En serio? —saber eso me animó bastante—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque siempre me lo proponían antes… —mordió su labio.

— Espero que no hayan más videos, Edward —lloriqueé.

Dudó.

— No hay forma de que los veas —prometió otra cosa.

Pero tenía dos dudas al respecto:

— ¿Entonces te interesa esas cosas? Digo, grabar mientras…

— Me gusta —admitió—. Es más, creo que si tú y yo hiciéramos un video, sería gracioso.

Me tocó reírme.

— Sería mejor que _ese_ —hice un mohín.

— Mejor porque tú te verías hermosa —besó mis labios—. Pero no voy a presionarte, porque si tú no estás interesada, yo no lo estaré.

Qué mal había mentido. Pero esa era una alternativa muy tentadora.

Y luego, planteé mi segunda duda:

— En el video… bueno, nunca fuiste afectivo con ella. Digo, tú sueles serlo después de hacer tantas barbaridades…

Se rió.

— Porque no estaba enamorado de ella. Solía tratar a todas las chicas de esa manera.

Me puse celosa.

— Mío —volví a repetir pegando nuestras frentes, gruñendo.

Él me mordió el mentón antes de separarse de mí. Entonces, vimos a Bear orinar encima del DVD.

— Eres el mejor perro del mundo —se lo garanticé apuntándolo con mi dedo índice.

* * *

*** La película es Forest Gump.**

**** Robert Zemeckis. El director de la película Forest Gump.**

* * *

**El por qué de este título? Pues, más de uno rompió su "promesa", lol.**

******Sepan disculpar si algunas palabras aparecen pegadas. Ni mi beta ni yo cometemos esos errores, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando el documento es pasado de otra computadora a otra aparecen juntas. Siempre trato de corregirlos pero puede que se me pase algo, gomen!**

**Quiero agradecer a cada una por sus reviews. Llegamos a los 1000. ¡Yay! Aunque a veces soy algo colgada para contestarlos, los leo a todos. Absolutamente a todos. Y tengo en cuenta sus consejos y críticas. Trato de hacer los capítulos justos y precisos, pero sin restar importancia a las escenas. Realmente tengo en cuenta todo. Y si unos personajes aparecen menos ahora, trancas, aparecerán en su debido momento (como en el caso de Andrew que no apareció nada en el anterior)**

**También tengo que darles una noticia agridulce: el próximo capítulo, el 14, es el último de esta primera tanda. Me tomaré un descanso de esta historia para luego volver a fines de Octubre/Noviembre. No la abandonaré. Es más, continuaré publicando otra historia que tengo guardada por allí por si desean leer algo. Pero se los prometo, no la abandonaré. Pueden contactarme en mi facebook, en el grupo que tenemos ****y en twitter. Los links están en mi perfil.**

**Ya, no aburro más. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ^^ no tuvo lemmon, no era necesario, lol. Pero las que extrañan esas alocadas aventuras entre Bella y Edward, aguarden al próximo, se viene el cumpleaños de Edward :) alguien dijo "Folie"?**

**Bye!**


End file.
